Brothers Can't Be Trusted
by Kiwi Ninamori
Summary: Itachi decides to entertain himself by winning over the heart of some poor sap. But what happens when that person happens to be Sasuke's own best friend and crush? Will Sasuke be able to keep Naruto out of his brother's clutches? ItaNaru ,mainly SasuNaru
1. Just Another Trophy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, though I would like to.**

**Warnings: This fic is for mature readers only for sexual content, adult situations, language, violence, and being Yaoi which means MxM. If you don't like, don't read.**

**Brother's Can't Be Trusted  
Chapter One  
Just Another Trophy**

Serene and composed as he may have looked, he was nothing like that at all. After all he had been laying in bed, attempting sleep for what must have been three hours. And man was he tired, Kami knows how much he wanted to sleep. But such a simple request, was to remain ignored as long as he stayed under this roof.

Sasuke turned over on his side, his eyes pulled shut tighter to together as he wrapped his pillow firmly around his head. Even the thick stuffing was unable to muffle the constant noise that irritated the boy to no end. He growled detestably, wanting to suffocate the very next moving thing he saw, and if that so happened to be the very cause of the noise; then that would solve the problem of his sleepless nights.

"Itachi...," Sasuke hissed through his grinding teeth. He didn't care too much for the fact that he would have serious dental problems, since had been doing this more often. As long as he could kill his brother, he would suffer any other torture.  
His bedroom walls rattled and shook, usually resulting in dust and pieces of his ceiling falling down. If it were possible, Sasuke would have gouged out his ear drums with a spoon just to keep from hearing the constant annoying banging against his wall. But it was all the more disturbing when Itachi's as well as his 'guest's moaning and cries seeped through the walls. Sasuke swore they would never shut up!

"That's it!" The furious Uchiha threw back his covers and stamped out of bed. If they had a bottom floor, Sasuke would have stomped right through the floor boards.

He made his way to Itachi's room, just beside his. Without so much as knocking or warning, Sasuke kicked open the door. "Will you two horny bastards stop fucking long enough for me to get some damn rest?!" Sasuke hollered at the top of his lungs.  
This request might have been effective if only the two stopped long enough to look at Sasuke's maliciously glowing red eyes and the way his veins popped out just above his eye. Then again Itachi was never subdued by his younger brother's fury, after all the younger Uchiha learned it all from him. His guest, who Sasuke referred to as just another trophy on Itachi's shelf of victims, was too hysterical with pleasure to even notice the miner in the room.

By now Sasuke was use to being ignored, but he had yet to over come the anger when they not only seemed to ignore him, but get louder. "Urgh! I'll kill you Itachi!" Sasuke yelled; tugging back on the door knob and slamming the door closed. It looked like this would just be another sleepless night for both of them.

Sasuke walked down the hall and into the kitchen, the only thing able to calm him at a moment like this was a nice glass of hot chocolate. He raided the cabinets and drawers for the mix and marshmallows. Finally finding them, he jerked the carton of milk out of the fridge and quickly started to make the soothing drink. If not for this stuff, he would have long ago gone mad.  
But no one could blame him with a brother like that. Thanks to his parents' sudden death in a brutal car crash, he had been forced to live under the supervision of his College Sophomore brother. Even before then, Sasuke had known his brother was just a freak. The guy could get any woman or man in bed. Even those older than him managed to be seduced by those serious, head-strong eyes and toned muscular form. Itachi was throughout history the Prince of one night stands.

Sasuke, unfortunately, was not proud of his brother's title or reputation as a man whore. Since it's their house, Itachi always tops his victims. Seldom did he ever come home alone, and when he did it was only because he got what he wanted at school. Itachi for one couldn't care less that his brother would be traumatized for life. Though know one knew for sure what went on in that madman's head, Sasuke had noticed his sudden distance and cockiness after their parents' death. If the boy hadn't known any better, he would have thought it was Itachi's way of coping. But he ditched that idea long ago, simply because Itachi had no heart in which to feel pain and sadness.

The young Uchiha slowly made his way into the living room and plopped down on the couch. He had favoured this place now more than ever, since it was almost entirely out of reach of Itachi's ruckus. Sasuke flipped on the TV and made sure to turn it up very loud, just in case Itachi was planning to taunt him tonight. Unfortunately the only thing on at three in the morning was boring soap opera repeats and the news. And Sasuke would be damned before he ever watched a mushy, lame-brain soap opera where everyone was some else's evil twin or secret lover.

Sipping his coco lightly, his eyes were becoming hazy. He knew he would become an addict if he had to keep resorting to coco to get rest, but that would be worth it to get away from Itachi. After all, Sasuke had school in the morning and was known for his attendance and good grades. If Itachi planned to put on this stupid show for several more years, Sasuke was going to make sure he got into a college as far away as he could from his psychopathic brother.

As the final dregs of sleep tugged on the young Uchiha's eyelids, he finally gave in. Setting the cup down, he spread out on the couch, cradling one of the pillows and closing his eyes. Thank god the other's voices seemed to fade by then, allowing Sasuke to rest peacefully. Four hours of sleep were better than none, Sasuke had always told himself.

It was the unexpected rattling of pots and pans that suddenly woke Sasuke from his peaceful slumber. Groaning with great effort, Sasuke turned his head so to look at who was disrupting his sleep. His eyes immediately hardened and he was fully alert. Scavenging through their kitchen, probably in search of coffee or breakfast was the very poor sap that came home with Itachi last night. Even if Sasuke knew the guy was the real victim here, he couldn't sympathize with the enemy.

"Hey Kiddo, where's the coffee?" He asked with a long yawn. His short brown hair was unkempt and the clothes he had managed to find were practically falling off of him. This was the typical appearance of anyone who spent the night with his illustrious brother.

"First cabinet on the right." Sasuke hissed, his brows furrowing in hate. This is why he had to work his butt off at a part time job, because Itachi's little groupies always ate up their food. And Itachi was either too busy or lazy to get a job himself. Not that the scary looking male would be able to get a job with a glare like his. Any customers would be sent running before stepping through the door.

Sasuke sighed lightly and turned to look at the clock just above the TV. "Shoot!" It was already seven thirty and school was at eight thirty, and his bus was coming in ten minutes. "Damn, I should have brought my alarm clock with me." He complained, shuffling off the couch and rushing into his room.

In the course of one minute, he had managed to empty out his entire closet onto the floor in search of clothes he could wear today. He hadn't the time to check the weather as he usually did, so he had to find something that would work regardless of temperature. He would have picked out everything last night if not for his decision to get some sleep before Itachi got home, which hadn't worked in his favour after all.

Dashing into the bathroom, Sasuke hurriedly washed up and hopped into some loose, black jeans and a wrinkled dark blue shirt that said 'This is not the life I ordered' in black outlines. Since he was already notorious for his unusual hairdo, he didn't have to style it. Sasuke grabbed his bags and rushed out of the door. He would have liked to yell at Itachi all morning, but it he was still asleep and wouldn't be listening anyways.

"I better not miss it." Sasuke mumbled under breath as he ran down the sidewalk. The ground was soggy with rain from late last night, so he was careful not to slip. A smile graced his lips as he noticed the bus was just approaching the stop as he neared it. Maybe today would go in his favour after all.

Sasuke had never been so happy to scale the bus stairs and find his seat in the back where few were encouraged to bug him. He pressed his head against the window, panting. If his luck continued, maybe Itachi would be too tired to get out of bed all day. Even though that was a rare occurrence since Itachi was surprisingly serious about his school work as well as one night stands.

"S-sasuke?" He suddenly flinched hearing the hesitant female voice. Instinctively he huffed, there was only one person that had the nerve to speak to him on the bus, and she was always pretty damn persistent.

"What is it Sakura?" He restrained an impatient growl as his fearsome glare meet with the pink haired stalker.

"Well, Iruka-Sensei is going to start assigning partners for this year's parenting project and I was wondering if...you would like to partner up with me." She asked nervously. Sasuke was annoyed all the more by the visible red blush now on her cheeks. It didn't take much of a genius to notice the girl had a crush on him, but Sasuke intended to leave her hanging by acting like the thought never crossed his mind.

"Actually, I think I might partner up with Hinata today." He was secretly cackling inside his head as he saw how distorted Sakura looked once he gave her that answer. It had to hurt to know she lost to a girl that didn't even like Sasuke. Whenever Sasuke wanted to avoid being stuck with one of his fan girls, he would pick Hinata, since she was smart and not at all annoying.  
"Oh, okay Sasuke." Sakura nearly whimpered. "I guess there are always other projects." She turned back around in her seat, probably sulking over her defeat, which made Sasuke happier.

In a way he knew he was a player like his brother, but at least he didn't sleep with all the girls that liked him. That might lead Itachi to think he was the one that needed to deflower him. Sasuke shivered at the thought, rubbing his shoulders quickly. That had to be his worst nightmare, he knew exactly how rough his sadistic and masochistic brother was with his lovers.  
Luckily an uproar of uncontrollable laughter from his fellow classmates brought Sasuke from that eerie realization. He looked around, finding it odd that they were pointing toward the windows and laughing. Sasuke got on his knees and looked out, immediately he felt an urge to laugh as well. Some poor fool was running after the bus. Sasuke couldn't help but scrutinize the boy; he should have got up on time like the rest of them.

But as he stared more closely at the boy, he noticed that he hadn't ridden this bus before. That was sad; some kid didn't even know his own bus. Despite how amusing it was to watch the determined blonde run after them, Sasuke knew karma had a way of getting him back.

"Stop the bus!" He called out to the driver, who reluctantly obeyed. It seemed even he had enjoyed the show, but what bus driver didn't like torturing the brats they drove to school?

The bus came to a slow then stop and the doors folded back. Everyone's laughter softened into brief snickers as they watched the boy catch up. They would have left him in the dust if not for Sasuke's pity. Unfortunatly the poor blonde wasn't skilled at moving his way around on slippery ground. He lost his footing and stumbled face first into the quagmire.

Once again the bus was filled with harmonious laughter. It was obvious they had a new jinx to pick on later. Sasuke felt badly for being somewhat entertained by the spectacle and held back his chuckling. As if to mock the boy more, the laughter died down as he stepped onto the bus. His face was smudged with mud and dirt, and his hair was slowly clumping together against his neck.

Though his appearance was all too funny, Sasuke had taken particular notice to the blonde's amazing blue eyes. Never before had he seen such sparkling aqua eyes. Even though this had to be the most embarrassing moment of the boy's life, he hadn't faltered as he walked to the back of the bus. His expression was calm, not at all frustrated or sad. Was this kid stupid or just impassive?

Sasuke had only realized he had been staring for a while when the muddy blonde made his way over to him, and sat down beside him. Sasuke blinked slightly confused for a moment. Who the hell did he think he was, sitting beside the Sasuke Uchiha?! There was no doubt this idiot was new to school.

"Just in case you didn't know...you're covered in mud." Sasuke pointed out sarcastically. His expression was flat and somewhat impatient. He didn't want to be so rude as to tell the kid to move right now, but he wasn't about to just let him think he was okay with it.

The blond blinked and rubbed his cheek some as if he hadn't heard Sasuke clearly. "Yeah, I know." He finally said. "What's it to you?"

Sasuke growled. When dealing with retarded blondes, there was only one way to get something through. He raised his foot onto the chair and slid it into the other's side, pushing him off of the chair. "I want you off, got it dobe?"

"I'm no dobe!" He quickly scrambled backup to his seat. "And I can sit where the hell I want to!" He exclaimed. He plopped back down into the seat. "And if your prissy ass has a problem with it, why don't you move?"

Sasuke was in no mood for stupid blondes. He stood up, shoved the boy out of the seat before laying down on it. Sure Sasuke thought he was being childish, but there was no way he was going to let some new student walk all over him when he already got enough of that at home. "You were saying?" Sasuke smirked as he watched the blonde stand back up with a heated glare.  
"Since you have problems with hearing, I think I'll show you." The shorter teen threatened. He grabbed Sasuke's feet and tugged as hard as he could, pulling the Uchiha completely out of his seat and onto the floor. He was just about to sit back down in the emptied seat, when he was suddenly shoved from behind.

"You little punk!" Sasuke yelled. Of course he wasn't expecting the boy to hit back; and so began a ruthless and completely pointless fist fight.

The students riding the bus, all watched in amazement as Sasuke was beating the crap out of some new kid, though the blonde was holding up on his part as well.

"You two stop it!" The driver yelled, stopping the bus. He stumped down the aisles and jerked both flailing boys apart. "Both of you are going to the principles office." He hissed. He dragged Sasuke by the ear and the blonde by the collar off the bus.  
The rest of the teens shuffled off the bus and rushed to class, though they all wanted to know the outcome and punishment for the two boys.

"He fucking started this!" The blonde yelled; his arms and legs flinging haphazardly around as the driver pulled them into the principle's office.

"What's going on here?!" An irritated voice said. "Already causing trouble in my school Naruto?!" The lady asked, her eyes meeting maliciously with his. Sasuke calmed his tantrum, for he knew he would get out of this unscathed. No teacher would tarnish the perfect reputation of an Uchiha with charges of fighting.

He straightened finally as he was let go. "Sorry Ms. Tsunade-Sensei. I didn't mean to disturb the other students with our rough housing." Sasuke replied politely, taking a bow.

Naruto, Sasuke so happened to find out, was angrily fuming or how the raven haired teen could easily put up a disguise like that. "What the hell?! He was the one who attacked me first?! Don't believe a fucking word he says." Naruto claimed, pointing childishly at the other.

Tsunade seemed to favour the Uchiha automatically, mainly because he wasn't as rude as the blonde. "Next time either of you are brought here, you will be expelled. Especially you Naruto. It's your first day and already you are a thorn in my side. It won't be so hard to get you out of here since your paper work hasn't been logged in into the system yet." Her gaze hardened. "Now you two get to class. Oh, and Naruto get cleaned up, you're filthy."

With that said both Naruto and Sasuke rushed out of her office. "Thanks a lot you asshole." Naruto mumbled under breath. He crossed his arms and stumped down the hall. He'd be one very pissed off blonde if he had to finish the rest of his school day looking like this.

Sasuke sighed, well this was just great. He had already made an enemy with the new kid, not that he was much of a threat, just annoying. "You should have listened to me." Sasuke walked over to his locker and put away his book bag. "Come over here you runt." He demanded, immediately earning himself a deadly glare from the other.

"What is it?" Naruto hissed, stepping forward. He was surprised the next moment as Sasuke flung him clothes out of his locker.  
"Put these on, unless you want to wear clothes from the lost and found." He explained bluntly.

It was fortunate he kept a change of clothes in his locker. It was only so he could have something to wear if he chose to spend a night over a friends' house to avoid Itachi. But he rarely had any personal friends, just Hinata and Lee, who he hadn't really found any attachment to. They were simply less annoying than the rest of the school, so they talked occasionally.

Naruto looked down at the clothes. Of course he was skeptical. For all he knew this is how everyone treated the new kid, only they hid itching powder in the clothes. But he would have to take the chance since he wasn't in the mood for walking around looking like a mud monster. "Umm...thanks..."

"The name's Sasuke." The Uchiha quickly interjected. "I expect those back of course… after you wash them."

"My washing machine is broken." Naruto mentioned with a clueless gaze. Sure he appreciated the hospitality, but Sasuke did seem a little hostile still.

Sighing in frustration, Sasuke brushed back his mangled hair. "Fine, then come over my house after school. I'll wash our clothes so you can wear yours back home." He only hoped Itachi wouldn't be there. Kami knows he would never hear the end of this for bringing another boy over.

**To Be Continued...  
**

**A/N**: thanks so much for reading the first chapter of my new SasuNaru fic I'm so excited; I can't wait to hear what you all think of it so far. It'll pick up soon, so keep alert. And my chapters should usually be this length if not more.


	2. Out On The Battlefield

**Chapter Two**

**Out On The Battlefield**

Tapping his foot impatiently as he leaned against the wall just outside the bathroom, Sasuke awaited the blonde's return. If he knew Naruto was going to take this long changing, he would have never said he was going to wait for him to see how his clothes looked on him. The Uchiha secretly suspected Naruto of actually being a girl. But he didn't have plenty of reasons to take so long, especially he planned to wash the mud out of his hair.

Absentmindedly, Sasuke huffed and pushed his weight off of the wall. He was sick of waiting. Either the blond stepped out now, or he was going to class ahead of him. Already Naruto was tainting his title with absence and fighting. The urge to leave this very moment grew intensely. No longer caring for discipline in patience, Sasuke pushed open the door quickly.

"Are you coming or-?" His mild scolding dissipated as his mouth remained agape.

Naruto was leaning over the sink carelessly, making sure to get his head directly beneath the faucet as the warm water trailed through his fairly clean golden locks. He seemed so concentrated on washing away the mud, he hadn't paid much attention to Sasuke's presence. He considered his hair was clean enough and finally turned the water off. Standing up straight, he slowly pulled back his wet hair form his face.

"Oh, sorry. I'll be ready soon." He replied, throwing a quick glance toward Sasuke before looking back at the bathroom mirror.

If only the blond hadn't been in nothing but green with orange swirl boxers, Sasuke might have been able to answer back or at least finish his previous statement. But even his experienced eyes raced over the slender, caramel colored skin that glistened softly beneath the freshly fallen droplets of water from Naruto's hair. Sasuke had to admit it was easier to admirer the other's body when it wasn't coated in a layer of mud.

But why the hell was Sasuke gawking?! At least he wasn't blushing, that much he was thankful for. He never seemed too surprised whenever he walked in on Itachi and some 'friend' while they were naked, but then again he didn't have an interest in older men. But that didn't explain why he was flaunting over Naruto. Sasuke could only hope his brother's perversion was setting in. He dreaded the thought of it being a genetic trait in his family.

Sasuke unconsciously gulped as Naruto started to dry himself off and finally slip into the dark blue cargo pants he was given. The blond then quickly pulled on a tight fitting with shirt with long, blue sleeves. Sasuke found himself muffling a disappointed moan as the flawless skin vanished beneath his often clothing. He wanted to curse himself for giving Naruto his clothes, for now he only had himself to blame whenever he knew he couldn't view the other's near naked form again.

His eyes unnaturally ran over the odd, black spiral tattoo on Naruto's stomach. Sure he had got the impression the blond was a trouble maker and a rowdy, loud baby, but he never thought Naruto would be the rebellious type. His parents were probably furious when they saw it, if they had saw it. That brief thought made Sasuke morn over the lost of his own parents. He still missed them very much, and he almost wished to hear their lectures again.

"I'm ready." Naruto suddenly interjected. Sasuke shook his head side to side, and was nervous to find Naruto staring at him as if he had a third eye on his forehead. But he had every right to be curious and suspicious, since he had unknowingly been Sasuke's entertainment for the past few minutes.

"Good, now come on." Sasuke directed, flipping back a few stand of hair that had fallen out of place. He turned around and headed out the door, trying his best to forget what he had just saw. But that was hard when Naruto was treading closely behind him, seemingly counting the tiles on the floor as he stepped on them.

Sasuke couldn't help but notice this almost child like innocence as the blond neglected looking ahead. He was prety sure Naruto had a short attention span and probably thought he needed to move during anything he did. Sasuke snickered softly to himself as he imagined the peppy, little blond hopping about during an important teacher conference or something.

"What's so funny?" Naruto asked. He quickened his step so that he was walking right beside Sasuke. His large, clueless blue eyes stared in wonderment at the laughing Uchiha. I would probably take him awhile to figure it had been himself, Sasuke was thinking about.

"It's nothing," Sasuke retorted. "Now, what's your first class?" Since he was here, he might as well show Naruto to his first class. By the looks of it, Naruto would have been lost without him.

"Oh, uh..." Naruto hurriedly rummaged through his bundle of clothes and then his bag, until he finally found his schedule. "It says I have Home Ec. first." Naruto read. he turned back to Sasuke, immediately curious as to why the Uchiha's jaw was so low. "What?"

Growling inwardly Sasuke reattached his jaw. Just his luck. "That's my first class too," he mumbled sourly. So his first class was with Naruto, this was great. As if he hadn't enough annoying people to deal with already.

"Really?! Awesome!" Sasuke heard the blond blurt out excitedly.

His eyes brow quirked up. "How so?" He asked. He didn't think it was quite as fortunate for them both, so why did Naruto think it was. Did he have some scheme planned for torturing him all class?

"Because I won't have to be with a bunch of strangers," the jovial teen exclaimed somewhat excitedly. Sasuke had taken particular notice to the adorable way Naruto's eyes cupped into rainbows as he smiled cockily. "I was worried my first class would end up like this morning. Well I'm use to everyone making fun of me, but I was hoping for a new start." He began to rant.

While the other's eyes were nearly closed, Sasuke took the moment to wipe his cheeks. They were burning immensely over the sight, he just wanted to make sure he wasn't visibly blushing like Sakura or some other hormonal girl. What was it about this jubilant blond, that made him so cautious yet eased?

"You talk allot." Sasuke pointed out the next moment as Naruto was still rambling on. But he soon stopped as he heard Sasuke's statement.

Oh my gawd! He was actually blushing! Sasuke was sure his nose was leaking blood at this very moment. He had no idea anyone could look so purely innocent and cute when their cheeks lit up like that, yet Naruto had managed that difficult feat. His vibrant blue eyes kneeled in embarrassment as he stared at the floor.

"Yeah...I can't really help that." He gave a strained chuckle. "When I'm with someone I'm comfortable around, I can't shut up. My friend Haku use to never let me live it down back at my old home." His smile widened at the memories of his other home.

Sasuke had nearly completely overlooked the mention of a past friend. He was more concerned with the fact Naruto just said he was comfortable around him! Since when had anyone been comfortable around an Uchiha?! They were suppose to intimidate, humiliate, inebriate, and annihilate anyone that had the unfortunate fate of being near them.

"It's not a problem," Sasuke finally said. He rubbed the back of his neck and turned his gaze away from the flustered blond. He couldn't really lie and look into those hopeful eyes at the same time.

Thankfully they made it too their classroom in the next minute. Sasuke stepped in first and then Naruto followed. The class when silent with the exception of the whispers from the few student who had recognized Naruto from their bus. Naruto felt uneasy and was baking under everyone's intense stare, all except Sasuke's of course.

"Well, well, well. It was nice to see you could join us Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Uzumaki," Iruka inquired with a half smirk. "Unfortunately since you both are twenty minutes late, you've missed roll call and the assigning for the new class projects."

Sasuke looked around the room. Every two people, someone was holding an egg. An audible sigh of relief came over him, Sakura already had herself an egg. At least he needn't worry about getting partnered up with her. But he glanced at Hinata, she also had an egg. Then who was he partnered with?

"Mr. Uchiha you seem relieved everyone else has partners." Iruka frowned, his eyes brow raising in a suspicious manner. "Well thanks to Mr. Uzumaki's arrival, there is no longer an uneven number of students, which means you are not exempted from this project. So both of you will be partnered together."

"What?!" Sasuke gasped out. "Are you kidding me? We're both boys. Neither of us are hardly cut out to be a motherly figure." Sasuke didn't hesitate to mention. He got the feeling Naruto was unreliable as well as clumsy, so giving him an egg would only mean disaster. The egg wouldn't be safe at Sasuke's house either, since it would most likely get fried up by one of Itachi's unknowing, freeloading guest.

"Well maybe you'll remember that for when we have the next project. But for now, you two are partners, and no trading." Iruka replied sternly. He picked up a plain egg, grabbed Naruto's palm and set the delicate item in his hand. To ensure no one cheated, each egg was stamped with Iruka's official logo. "Now go sit down."

Sasuke groaned and scrapped his feet across the floor until he made it to his seat. Naruto perkily followed behind. He didn't seem as disappointed about this partnership as Sasuke was. In fact he was cradling the egg during the rest of class, earning himself a evil glare from Sasuke.

When class finally ended and the rest of the students shuffled out of the room, Sasuke waited behind for his excitedly little partner. His eye was twitching as he watched the blond nuzzle his cheek close to the egg. But nothing was more annoying than seeing his luscious lips press softly against the white shell.

"Sasuke, what should we name him?" Naruto literally giggled. What was so great about getting an egg that made this blond so giddy? "I was thinking Tamago-kun or maybe Aka-chan," Naruto suggested. He had been rocking the egg so attentively, he hadn't noticed how Sasuke getting more pale.

Sasuke knew this was just some weird joke. He had never none a boy so thrilled to have an egg baby. Not to mention, Naruto came up with the lamest of names. but he wasn't about to argue with his new partner. If Naruto was this happy to have a egg, then Sasuke would just let him take care of it. "I like Aka-chan better."

"Me too," Naruto chuckled. "How about I watch her nights and you watch her days?"

"That's perfect." Sasuke nearly said too eagerly. That would completely clear his whole problem with Itachi. He only had to take care of the stupid egg at school. "Then it's my shift, hand it over Naruto." Sasuke extended his hand waiting to be given the egg.

"What?!" He heard Naruto squealing, which quickly caused him to cover his ears. "You can't be so careless Sasuke. You have to take care of Aka-chan for real. She's our child now, and I won't have her traumatized by you manhandling her." Naruto object, cupped the egg more tightly and holding it away from Sasuke. "I think it's best she stays with me the first day."

"But you just said-" Sasuke sighed in defeat. There was no way he was about to argue about who got to take care of the stupid egg. "Fine." Sasuke pouted childishly. "It's only befitting a child spends their first night with their mother." He smirked as he watch Naruto go into a quick hissy fit about how he wasn't a girl. Though him stumping and wailing wasn't supporting his argument.

**---------------------------------------------**

"Itachi! Hold up!" A nearly blue Senior called out to the slowly striding male ahead of him. He rushed over to the other's side. His entire body was suddenly filled with chills as he saw two intensely angry red eyes glowering back at him.

"What is it Kisame?" Itachi asked impatiently, his voice dripping with menacing evil. he was rather cranky for having to wake up early this morning to get to class, but it would all be worth it later tonight.

Kisame had long ago adjusted to Itachi's usual scary tone and appearance, though every now and then he got the eerie feeling in his gut. "Actually I'm just a messenger today." He smirked somewhat proudly. "It seems Kabuto was hoping you were free tonight. His medical class was cancelled for tonight."

Itachi groaned in detest. Sure it was thrilling if not pleasurable to screw a few first timers, but to have them wanting repeated sessions, was just boring. Itachi found no fun or mystery in those he had already got once. Fortunately one nights he was desperate and just plain bored out his mind, he would accept familiar 'pupils'.

"Not tonight. I was actually hoping for something new." Itachi replied, his voice still cold and strong.

But his statement only made Kisame burst into laughter. "You're joking, right Itachi? You know good in well that you've laid nearly everyone in this school. Face it there's no fresh meat out there, unless you were as hungry enough to get partners from another school." Kisame mocked, slapping the other's back.

Itachi was ready to twist Kisame's arm completely around, but he thought carefully on the other's words. Slowly a deviant smirk made its way to his lips. "You may actually have a point there Kisame. Why stick with people just from this school?"

"Uh? Itachi, I wasn't serious!" Kisame quickly added. He should have kept his mouth closed. it seems anything he said lately boosted the Uchiha's ego.

"I need something new and fresh. These men are starting to bore me." A sinister glint appeared in his eyes as he seemed to come up with the perfect plan. "I think boys are much more entertaining."

"What?! Itachi you can't screw minors!" Kisame explained. For once in his life he would have to turn Itachi's ideas down. This was a little drastic.

"Who said anything about screwing." His smirk widened. "It would be so much more fun to have the boy willing give himself to me."

"What are you saying? You know good and well no kids going want to lay in bed with a grown man," Kisame said, seeking some clarity in all this mess.

"That's the best part. The challenge is to get him to want me back. And that only means I have to capture his heart." Itachi was content with this realization and quickly started walking again.

Kisame sighed. He was hopeless, Itachi was just some addicted sex God. "Then where do you suppose you get a boy?"

"I believe Sasuke is in the tenth grade, am I right?" Kisame nodded. "Then I'm sure he wouldn't mind me borrowing a little friend from his school. After All I'm the kind-hearted brother who let's him bring friends over whenever he likes." The older Uchiha smirked more surely. Even if Sasuke wouldn't willing ut a friend or two in danger, Itachi could always visit his school with some excuse since he was his legal guardian.

**---------------------------------------------**

Despite how absolutely frustrating the day was when Naruto complained about something, Sasuke wasn't too happy to hear the final bell ring. Sure he found out he had the exact same schedule as Naruto, but that was nothing compared to going home to a noisy house everyday. Sasuke slowly gathered his belongings from his locker, maybe if he was lucky Itachi would stay over someone else's house.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto suddenly popped out of nowhere with a goofy smile on his face. Sasuke only growled in response. "Don't forget you said you would let me wash my clothes at your place," he added.

"I haven't forgotten," Sasuke groaned. How could he forget when Naruto reminded him every class break? But just because he remembered, didn't mean he had to keep his promise, right? "Let's just go." Sasuke gave up, there was no way getting around it. If he didn't, then he would never get his clothes back or hear the end of it from Naruto.

They headed out the school doors and into the buses. As fate would have it, Naruto did end up sitting beside him after all. Sasuke had never felt so stupid before about defending his seat, when it ended up like this. Naruto was constantly bouncing in his seat, but of course making sure the egg was safe and secure in his hand. The long minutes seemed to go by shortly and finally they stood right before Sasuke's front door.

Sasuke simply stood there in silence. He was in the middle of deciding if he should just run in throw Naruto's clothes in the wash but keep him outside until they were finished. But of course he was sure Naruto would be whining out here for two hours, which wouldn't be too pleasing for the neighbors.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned. He found it strange that Sasuke was just standing there in a complete stupor. Of course the blond knew that every kid had an embarrassing or weird family, but since it was so common, there was nothing to be worried about. "Are you going to let me in?" He asked.

Sasuke looked remorseful as he nodded. "Yeah, just…make sure you stay clear of my brother. It's easy to get in trouble with him." Sasuke warned. And knowing Itachi, he loved dishing out punishment to 'naughty' little boys. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke put in the key and slowly pushed the door open.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: **OMG! Thanks so much for all the reviews on just my first chapter. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw them all, and just in one day. I really hope I can keep this fic so lucky! I look forward to what you have to say. And Sorry about the cliffy, but I have to keep you all interested wink who knows what Itachi's got up his sleeves.

**Dictionary:**

Tamago - egg in Japanese. I think its funny cause Naruto basically wants a baby named Eggy the egg. Then again, he is so childish and simple minded.

Aka-chan - really means baby in Japanese. This is why Sasuke thinks Naruto comes up with horrible names

Kami (from chap. 1) - means God, which I'm pretty sure you found out already.


	3. Step One: Play It Nice

**Chapter Three**

**Step One: Play It Nice**

Nothing could be more annoying than hearing the slow creaking of a door being skittishly pushed open. Sasuke was all nerves, while the blond that stood beside him was just baffled by it. Sasuke knew of his family honor and fearlessness. Every Uchiha was an intellectual as well as athletic genius, meaning they feared no one. But that always left the issue that Sasuke himself was experiencing. They had each other to fear. And Sasuke most certainly feared Itachi, though he would never admit to it.

Finally Sasuke stepped inside; he was heavily relieved to find all the lights out and no shoes removed at the entrance. So Itachi wasn't home! Sasuke had almost forgotten Naruto as he sighed calmly. Maybe Kami had answered his prays after all.

"Come on Naruto, better hurry before my brother gets home." Sasuke advised, slipping out of his shoes and leaving them by the door. If it was up to him, Sasuke would have hand washed Naruto's clothes to ensure he left earlier.

Naruto kicked off his own shoes and dashed into the living room. "Hey Sasuke." The raven haired teen couldn't help but groan, he knew a question was bound to escape Naruto's lips. "Is your brother high maintenance? He can't be very strict, right?"

Sasuke wanted to laugh. Itachi, strict, those two words never go in the same sentence unless 'is not' was between them. Itachi was the rule breaker in the family. He was always the arrogant rogue, the only rule he set was there was no other rules. Sasuke simply marveled over the fact he wasn't a delinquent because of his brother's influence.

Giving a short smile, Sasuke finally answered. "He's actually agreeable. He's just likes to taunt my guest for fun. He's a real prick and impossible to talk to. I swear he never hears a word other than his own," Sasuke mocked. Yep, his brother was a real jerk.

Naruto didn't seem to be fazed by the description. The blond sat down on the couch while Sasuke took up his clothes. "Well you should still be very proud to have an older brother." Naruto gave his signature goofy smile. "You have no idea what some kids would do to have an older sibling."

Sasuke had noticed a hint of regret in Naruto's voice. Had Naruto really wanted a sibling? "Believe me Naruto, siblings are the worse. I'd prefer being an only child any day," Sasuke chuckled. He carried Naruto's dirty clothes off to the washroom beside the bathroom. As he set the washer and put in the detergent, he heard Naruto's define whisper.

"But even if they are a pain in the butt, their still family, still someone to watch over and care for you. "

Sasuke had found some truth to Naruto's words. If not for Itachi he would be at an orphanage or foster home. But who would willing take in a sixteen year old. They were considered a handful to any parent with common sense. Sasuke shut the washer door after tossing in the clothes. Since it was going to be awhile and Naruto was still here, he might as well clean his room. Naruto would need some type of hiding place when Itachi got home. Sasuke slipped into his room just as he heard Naruto's painful question.

"Sasuke, where are your parents?" Naruto asked loudly, his eyes roaming over all the family photos positioned around the living room. He felt sorry for Sasuke if both his parents worked late and were hardly home. But he hadn't been expecting Sasuke's real answer.

"They died." the Uchiha called out from his room. When he had said it, his voice was impassive and strong. He wouldn't let Naruto mentioning them affect him so much. After all there was nothing he could do about it now.

As Sasuke collected the clothes he had chucked around this morning, he recognized Naruto's silence. Personally, Sasuke didn't think the question was anything to be ashamed about since Naruto didn't know before asking. But then again, Sasuke was relieved to have te blond quite for once. Of course, such pleasurable silence didn't last long, before Sasuke heard yet another question.

"Sasuke, do you have anything to eat?" Naruto yelled out, cupping his aching stomach.

Sasuke half smirked. Naruto should have been filled by the three helpings of curry he practically stole during lunch today. Sasuke had only given Naruto his share because Naruto was still hungry after gulping down his own serving. Then when that wasn't enough to pacify his stomach, Naruto was given another helping from Hinata. Sasuke was curious as to why she offered her lunch to the new student without so much as regret, not to mention her entire face was red as she handed it over to him.

"Of course I do, idiot!" Sasuke laughed as he shoved some clothes into his drawer.

"Do you have any ramen?" Sasuke heard Naruto's ecstatic question.

"I don't know, just look for some." Though Sasuke was pretty sure if there had been any ramen in there, it had already been devoured.

Naruto anxiously skipped to the kitchen. "Ramen, ramen, my sweet ramen!" Naruto sang heedlessly.

He started to raid all of the cabinets and drawers in search of his favorite food. But he had no luck with the cabinets he could reach. Naruto looked hopefully up at the highest shelves. If not for his short stature this all wouldn't be such a problem. Looks like he will just have to climb up there. Naruto pressed his back to the counter and quickly pulled himself up so that he was sitting on it. Turning around, Naruto got on his knees until he was able to stand on the counter. It didn't seem to cross his mind that he could have used a latter, chair or even a stool since his mind was only on the ramen that may or may not be there. He started to carefully climb the shelves, uncaring for the few packages he knocked onto the floor by accident. He would find some ramen if it was the very last thing he did. And by the looks of it, that was probably the outcome of his little venture.

"Itachi, please reconsider!" Kisame found himself begging his friend. As much as he liked taking exciting risk and slipping right out of trouble, this was going too far. Itachi would be in serious trouble if the kid told anyone. Not to mention, Kisame was rather appalled by the plan in the first place. Even Uchihas weren't so bold as to taint children.

"Now, now Kisame. All is fair in love and war." Itachi chuckled lightly as they approached his home. He had already been developing his plan during classes so when the two of them were walking to his home, he was nearly ready. But of course he would first have to convince Sasuke to be more trusting of him, which would be hard enough as it is.

Kisame had followed Itachi all the way home in hopes of convincing him to ditch the plan, but he was unsuccessful. He watched hopelessly as Itachi slipped in his key and stepped inside. At least Sasuke wouldn't have to worry any new guest over tonight, since Kisame came over often.

Kisame stepped inside after his demonic friend, but was stopped suddenly when he noticed a suspicious smirk on the Uchiha's lips. "What's up?" He asked curiously. He received no answer and only looked down to where Itachi's eyes were. So by the door were too smaller pairs of shoes. One belonging to Sasuke and the other...a friend?!

"It looks like my dear brother is already assisting me. Maybe I should leave out more often." The Uchiha smirked as he removed his own shoes. It was extremely rare Sasuke brought over any friends, but Itachi was glad he had started recently. If he taught the boy well enough, he might turn up as lucky as Itachi.

Kisame held a worried look on his face as Itachi headed down the hall. He knew evil thoughts were running all throughout his head. Kisame grew more worried as he saw Itachi stop ahead of him, his turned as he was looking into the kitchen. Kisame quickened up and noticed what had caught Itachi's attention.

Some short blond kid was foolishly climbing their shelves in search of something. And by the look of it, he wasn't too graceful an acrobat. Before Kisame had time to register what happened next, he saw the boy's footing waver until finally his foot slipped completely off the shelf. The rest of him followed.

In a flash, the only thing audible was the boy's yell as he fell and a gasp following quickly after.

"Naruto?!" Sasuke shouted, rushing out of his room. He was almost done with his cleaning when he suddenly heard the acute yell of his dear blond friend. But as he came running into the kitchen he saw the very last thing he was expecting.

Itachi stood just inches away from the counter, in his arms was a startled blond. His lower thighs and back were carefully supported by Itachi's strong arms. Naruto finally opened his eyes after instinctively closing them during the fall. His cheeks lightly lit up with the soft pink coloring Sasuke had had the honoring of seeing first.

"Do try to be more careful little one." Itachi chuckled. He couldn't help but inwardly smirk as he noticed the blonde's embarrassment. If this allot could make him nervous, then Itachi could only imagine how much fun he would have trying to get him to blush again. It looked like he had found the perfect candidate for his little experiment.

Naruto bashfully nodded. He was stooped by why his cheeks were so heavily burning. And his heart was suddenly racing inside his chest. This guy was just awkward to be around, it made Naruto nervous. Sasuke seemed to notice Naruto's uneasiness and decided to step in.

"Itachi! Leave him alone!" He demanded, his hands cupping into fist. He was upset over the fact Itachi had come home and was already harassing his friend. What the-?! Did he just think Naruto was his friend?! Since when?! They were only partners for class and bus-mates, that was it.

Itachi smiled, which nearly petrified Sasuke. His brother never smiled. He only smirked intimidating! But Naruto didn't quite have the same reaction as Sasuke. The blond couldn't help but think the smile was actually somewhat charming and suave. Naruto felt woozy the moment the older male set him down on the floor. For the briefest moment he was wishing Itachi would pick him back up.

"Itachi what are you doing here already?!" Sasuke yelled, pointing his finger threateningly. He took a step forward, and grabbed Naruto's wrist. He pulled the dazed blonde to stand behind him. There was no way in hell he was going to trust his brother around any of his guest, especially when he acted this bizarre.

"Shouldn't I be asking you why you have someone over without permission?" Itachi countered with a knowing smirk. Kisame sighed, this was going to be one loud night. Itachi for one was more amused by the fact Sasuke's like friend was wearing his clothes. "Care to explain why he's wearing your clothes Sasuke?" Itachi was secretly mocking him. If Sasuke was going to turn up anything like Itachi, the older Uchiha wasn't surprised if Sasuke had already attempted what he was in the process of doing.

Sasuke softened his tone at the question. He pretty much figured Itachi was making a nasty scene by scene play of what could have been happening during his absence. "It's not like that you pervert!" Sasuke quickly commented. "His clothes got dirty on the way to school so I offered to wash them here! He's leaving as soon as they're clean."

Itachi was softly snickering over how flustered and nervous his brother had become over the question. If he didn't know better, he would think Sasuke was trying to claim the blond as well. "But all that has yet to explain why he was scaling or cabinets."

Naruto finally found his voice now that he was the only one who could explain that. "I was looking for ramen!" He nearly cheered, his vibrant smile returning ten fold as if he hadn't nearly broken his neck trying to get said ramen.

Itachi blinked oddly. Was Sasuke serious?! That claim alone assured Itachi the blonde was clueless and innocence. This was going to be all too easy. that smile was practically screaming 'take me'. "Well, I hate to be the one to tell you..."

"Naruto." The blond quickly answered. Sasuke was mortified that Naruto had willingly given his brother his name. The world was coming t an end soon enough. Sasuke knew Itachi wasn't interested in his friend's names before, so why now?

"Naruto." Itachi repeated with a smile. "We don't have any ramen. But I would be willing to make anything else we have that you want." Naruto momentarily sulked over his pointless search, his blue eyes nearly watering as he heard this. No ramen this had to be a disaster.

Sasuke on the other hand was choking on his own air. Since when did Itachi cook?! And why the hell was Naruto crying over some stupid ramen, and looking incredibly adorable as he did so?! But Sasuke wasn't about to let Itachi cook anyway. Who knew what he might try to slip into the food? Itachi could try to poison Naruto or drug him, both very likely outcomes considering it was Itachi.

"How about we order pizza instead?!" Sasuke suggested in a hurry before Naruto could even think about accepting Itachi's offer to cook. At least with pizza, he would know what was in it.

"That's a great idea Sasuke!" Naruto perked up suddenly, which startled everyone but himself. Kisame was convinced himself that Itachi would have no problem with his plan.

"Kisame, go ahead and call for pizza." Itachi ordered, before turning back to Naruto with a surprisingly warm smile. Sasuke's suspicion was at it's peak.

"This is wonderful. I'm sure our Aka-chan will love the pizza too Sasuke." Naruto blurted out excitedly. Sasuke was filled with instant grief.

"Aka-chan?" Itachi repeated, truly baffled by the choice of words. "Sasuke since when do you have a baby?" Itachi asked. Without really realizing it he found himself rather angry with his younger brother, but why? Because he thought he already was with Naruto? Or because he had went behind his back?

Naruto scampered off the next moment and grabbed his book bag. Quickly he pulled out the stamped egg, showing it to Itachi. "This is Aka-chan, isn't she cute." He chuckled, proudly waving the egg around.

Itachi had all but burst out laughing when he saw the egg. So it wasn't a real baby, that was a relief as well as something else. "So you and Sasuke have to watch over Aka-chan?" Itachi questioned with a knowing smirk. Sasuke knew what he was getting out, but it was pointless denying it now. So the young Uchiha nodded. "Then I guess I will be seeing you around more often, won't I Naruto?" He turned his gaze back to the blond, bringing back out his own friendly smile.

"I guess," Naruto answered back with a confused look. He hoped it wouldn't be much of a problem since it was a school project.

This was all too perfect. Sasuke's little friend would have to come over for the next couple of weeks. Itachi was sure he would win Naruto's heart by then. After all, how hard was it to get a naive teen to fall in love? They were known for their fickle crushes every few days.

"The pizza should be here in thirty or twenty minutes." Kisame announced.

"Alright." Sasuke answered. He grabbed Naruto's wrist once more. "Come on Naruto, we have home work to finish. Tell us when diner is ready." Sasuke shouted as he tugged the baffled blond down the hall and into his room. There was no way he was going to let Naruto have to stay around Itachi for that long.

Naruto just stared oddly at Sasuke as he closed the door behind him. Why was Sasuke so jumpy all of a sudden, Naruto wondered. "Sasuke...your brother isn't all that bad." He pointed out.

Sasuke growled in frustration. Itachi was definitely up to something if he had to pretend to be normal while Naruto was around. There was no way Itachi was being nice so not to embarrass Sasuke or anything. Sasuke would never believe his brother was that nice.

"You don't know him like I do Naruto. He's just messing with you. Just keep away from him while your here, okay?" Naruto nodded, which gave Sasuke some relief. He couldn't help think Naruto was still unable to keep that promise since he was after all this naive.

"Man, Itachi you hit the jack pot." Kisame laughed. "I've never seen anyone more perfect for the job than Naruto." Oddly enough, Kisame wasn't too bugged out by the idea anymore. Though he only felt that way because he got to meet Naruto personally. And he tonight anyone that stupid and innocent deserved to be roughed up a bit just so they could know what reality really was.

Itachi laughed shortly as well. "And I have Sasuke to thank for it. Finding my prey was easy, but the real fun begins tonight." He smirked. "If I'm lucky, he might just have to spend the night over here."

Kisame felt a sweat drop as he heard Itachi's creepy tone of voice. He pitied the poor blond but also admired him for how brave he would have to be to survive this. "Well I have to go Itachi, I'll leave you to your work." He winked and quickly left. He was more scared of being there will all this played through. Itachi was pretty scary when he worked his magic, not to mention Kisame didn't want to be arrested if Itachi got caught for this. He could simply play the part of an unknowing best friend.

"Boys, the pizza's here!" Itachi called out, answering the door. After paying the man he set the three boxes of pizza on the kitchen table. He got a pretty good feeling Naruto had a big appetite simply because he was so desperate for the ramen.

Itachi grinned as Naruto was the first to shuffle into the room, immediately throwing open one of the boxes. "I'm starving!" The blond was careless in his search for biggest slice and quickly grabbed it. He shoved the cheesy food into his mouth without a second thought.

Itachi chuckled softly and gently rubbed the boy's spiky blond hair. "You have quite the appetite, don't you Naru-chan?" He teased, his entertainment increasing as he noticed the elegant flush on the other's cheeks as he petted him.

Sasuke stumped down the hall and glared at the disgusting scene in front of him. Well it was only disgusting because his brother was actually being nice to his friend. The only part of the scene Sasuke was both angry and pleased with is how Naruto innocently ate his food while his brother petted him.

Sasuke stepped over, making sure to come right in between Itachi and Naruto and grabbed the further slice of pizza, which allowed him to push Itachi's hand off Naruto without looking suspicious. The younger Uchiha took a furious bite out of the slice as he glowered at Itachi, who was snickering to himself.

Naruto didn't care too much over the other's odd behavior. After all he expected brothers to be resentful to one another, so this was no surprise. But Naruto had noticed one very peculiar thing. Itachi's eyes never left him as he ate. Even when Naruto turned to face him, Itachi's gave never faltered or averted, like he wanted the blond to know he was staring at him.

Sasuke was too pissed to eat throughout most of the dinner. He had been glaring daggers at Itachi the whole time, but that didn't matter since the older Uchiha didn't look at him once. Before Sasuke had realized it, him and Naruto had gone through an entire box each. But Itachi on the other have had barely ate three slices.

Naruto rubbed his filed stomach happily. His eyes curving perfectly as he giggled. Both Uchihas found themselves snickering over Naruto's sudden singing. "Happy tummy, happy tummy." The cheerful blond sang.

Sasuke knew Naruto was childish, but this childish? But the younger Uchiha suddenly growled went he heard Itachi whisper under breath.

"More like sexy tummy." Itachi snickered with a deviant grin.

Sasuke stood up quickly slamming his hands on the table. "Jackass!" He called his brother. "Come on Naruto, you better get home now." Sasuke suggested, pulling Naruto up by the wrist again.

"Now, now Sasuke. it's too late for Naruto to be walking home alone. It can be dangerous of a young teen." Itachi smirked. "I do believe it would be safer if he stayed the night over. At least you both would be able to catch the school bus together. What do you say Naruto?"

The blonde's eyes flawlessly gleamed over the suggestion. "I can stay here?!" Itachi nodded, settling his chin in the pal of his hand as he smirked at Sasuke. "Sure, I'll call home now!" Naruto rushed off to the phone, leaving he two brothers alone.

"Itachi, you evil perverted bastard." Sasuke snarled, his eyes narrowing. "Why the hell do you want my friends to stay over now?"

"Oh, come on Sasuke. What type of brother would I be if I didn't let you have friends over every now and then?" Itachi stood up from his seat and started to throw away the empty boxes. "Especially if your friends are that cute."

"If you lay another finger on him, I rip your fucking arm off Itachi." Sasuke threatened. Sasuke made sure to lose the creepy aura the moment Naruto came rushing excitedly into the room.

"I can stay!"

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Muhahahaha, I love writing this fic, its so much fun. And I love all of your reviews. Thanks so much. All the reviews really do encourage me to update each day I hope you all liked this chapter, and there is many more exciting one's to go.

**Next Chapter: **Sasuke is getting very suspicious of his brother. And Naruto just seems to be th brainless child he has always been. Even with Sasuke threatening his brother and watching over Naruto, will he be able to make Itachi keep the first night 'clean' or will Itachi get in his way?


	4. Step Two: The Shoulder To Lean On

**Chapter Four**

**Step Two: The Shoulder To Lean On**

Itachi and Sasuke were ready to tear each limb from limb if not for the jittery blond that bounced into the room just as their eyes were ready to pierce flesh. Naruto's claim of his guardian's approval was both nerve-racking and pleasing. Naruto, unfortunately was just as happy as ever to be allowed to stay over a friend's house, though that included he had to stay with an unknown predator.

Sasuke knew of the torrent of mischief flowing in Itachi's mind and would try to do everything possible to prevent Itachi from some how traumatizing the young, exuberant blond. He only wished he knew exactly what was going on. He couldn't very well plan a rescue mission without knowing what he was saving Naruto from. But it looked it he would just have to wing it for the remainder of the night. As much as Sasuke had to admit, it would probably be safer if he stayed over Naruto's house for now on. Though that thought even scared him. Who knew what type of wacky background Naruto came from?

Itachi on the other hand was all too entertained by Sasuke's inner turmoil and Naruto's outer excitement. He knew of the great fun it would be to seduce Naruto, but it would be even greater fun to do it behind Sasuke's back. His younger brother was already head-strong and alert. To have Sasuke fail in his mission to protect his friend, would only fill Itachi with more pleasure and a feeling of control. Sure call him a control freak; he's never played uke to anyone and he certainly didn't plan to.

"Sasuke, this is better!" Naruto cheered. "Now Aka-chan can stay with both her parents on the first night. She won't have to be confused about growing up with one parent at a time," Naruto explained.

Sasuke was actually frustrated with that reply. For crying out it was just a stupid egg. It had no brains and no feelings, so how was it going to grow up confused?! Sasuke thought Naruto was taking this too seriously. A class assignment by Iruka wasn't suppose to be this in-depth nor important, since this teacher was practically a push over and somewhat feminine if you asked Sasuke. He noticed the teachers flustered side whenever he was around their history teacher Kakashi.

Regardless, Sasuke sigh and accepted this none the less. If Naruto wanted to do extra stuff for the school project so be it. It didn't matter to the Uchiha who already had an A average in all of his classes. He would be fine as long as Naruto didn't force him to play a traditional roll as a parent. There would be no feeding and changing the egg, no matter how much Naruto wanted to.

"That's fine Naruto," Sasuke nearly growled. "Let's just head to bed now. I won't have you straggling behind when the bus comes in the morning."

Sasuke mentally smirked as he recalled just the morning and the humorous spectacle Naruto had performed. Anyone who could fall face first in mud and maintain to act like nothing happened sure had allot of confidence and guts in Sasuke's book. But to why he didn't respect Naruto over that anyway, the Uchiha didn't know. There was a feeling that this Itachi stuff was really getting to him so much that he had to take it out on his classmates.

"Alright, but do we have to go to bed so early?" Naruto whined. Unlike Sasuke, he didn't care to much for making it to school on time or going to bed so early in the night. Not that he could anyway. Let's just say the nightly atmosphere at his home was less than acceptable.

"Sasuke are you sure about this?" Itachi asked with a concerned yet friendly voice. It rose the usual suspicion and annoyance in Sasuke to here his brother talk to him much less in a brotherly tone. "I mean it is your first sleep over, am I right?" He was smirking cockily to his brother. He knew very well Sasuke would never willingly bring a bunch of friends over with him around. And there was always the obvious fact that Sasuke had very few friends if any at all.

"Sasuke, you've never had a sleep over before?!" Naruto asked astounded. Sasuke growled at this more than anything else. Naruto didn't seem much like a reliable house guess to spend the time so how in the world did he have a sleep over before. "That calls for an intervention!" His arms raising above his head in objection. "We must stay up all night just so Sasuke won't have a boring time."

"I'm already having a boring time." Sasuke murmured to himself. Everyone was out to get him, that was for sure. And stupid Naruto was blindly playing along with anything Itachi did or said. "Fine, but you are sleeping with me!" Sasuke finally blurted out. If Naruto planned to stay up it wouldn't be spent with Itachi.

Itachi snickered audibly. "Rather bold for your first guest, don't you think Sasuke?"

"I didn't mean it like that you perv! I just don't trust him around you," Sasuke hissed. "If I'm staying up all night, it'll be to keep an eye on you."

"Oh, Sasuke I'm flattered. But we are brothers and don't think Naruto would find it fair if you abandoned him in the middle of the night to be with me." Itachi too amusingly said. He mentally laughed over the steam rising from his brother's head. If Naruto was as easy to bed as Sasuke was as easy to anger, then this would be a piece of cake.

"Come on, Naruto! Ignore him," was Sasuke's final growl as he jerked the baffled blond away from Itachi. He quickly dragged Naruto into his room and roughly slammed the door closed. Itachi had allot of nerve embarrassing him like that.

"Sasuke! Get ready!" Naruto demanded loudly. Sasuke jerked his head around for Naruto had suddenly startled him. But he was more startled by the near nakedness of his guest. Naruto was currently in the process of pulling down the pants Sasuke gave him to wear.

"Wait Naruto!" Sasuke gasped, waving his arms in the air frantically. "I didn't actually mean that by sleeping together!" He said in a panic. If Naruto was truly this naive, then it would minutes before Itachi stole him away.

"What are you talking about?" His blue eyes wide with confusion as he blinked awkwardly. He had stopped undressing as soon as he got to his boxers, which relieved Sasuke though also angered him. "Don't we have to change for bed?" Naruto asked innocently.

Never a moment had Sasuke blushed so much over his own stupidity. Moments like this were so rare for him, it was only suppose to happen to everyone else, not an Uchiha. Either he was a true pervert like his brother or Itachi was just getting to him.

For the moment, Sasuke knew whatever he said would just further his humiliation so he simply nodded. Stupid Itachi! He started to undress as well. And thanks to Naruto, he was now going have to lend the boy some pajamas too. Why couldn't the blond just walk around naked all day? It would sure help out Sasuke allot, but Itachi as well. Though Sasuke might be just as much of a predator as Sasuke by the way he was ogling the near bare blond in front of him.

It seemed almost illegal for such a young boy to have such a hot boy, Sasuke thought. He had such a flawless figure with no extra body fat, except, where Sasuke had taken peculiar notice to, his ass. And he was a little muscular, but almost as if it was without effort. Sasuke had to admit, Naruto did have a sexy stomach. Thanks to Itachi, Sasuke had intentionally looked. And his nipple were just screaming to be sucked without him even having to be a girl.

Damn it! Sasuke was cursing and lecturing himself about this. Sure he noticed a long time ago he was gay, after all he turned down every girl in the school. But he didn't think he would be this attracted to the blond and his incredibly sensual tanned skin.

"Sasuke?" Naruto's voice forced the Uchiha form his thoughts again. "Are you okay?" He asked. He walked over to Sasuke and pressed the back of his hand to the other's fore head. "You're face is all red." Naruto so kindly pointed out.

Though Sasuke hadn't noticed it visibly showed when he was critiquing the other's form, his blush had ceased to die down. How could he calm down when Naruto's naked chest was pressed up against his? And the adorable way he stood on his toes to reach his head properly, was simply taunting. Their faces were only inches apart! How could such torture exist?

"It's nothing, just a little hot." Sasuke explained, lightly pushing Naruto away from him. It was as if Kami himself had sent Naruto down from the perfect heaven he was created in, just to test Sasuke. If he was ever going to turn out like Itachi, Naruto would most likely be his first victim.

Sasuke quickly removed the rest of his clothes except his own boxers and rushed off into his closet. If he knew he was to have company for the night, he would have washed all of his clothes. But now he was scraping the barrel for something Naruto could wear.

Sasuke was unaware of the sapphire eyes always glaring him down. Naruto had used his extra time in waiting to admire Sasuke's form as well. Though he was hardly the poet when describing or judging something. And since Naruto was the only one in this entire house to see Sasuke and Itachi just as a friend, he simply though Sasuke had a nice body. And oh the Uchiha did. It was obvious Sasuke actually worked out since all of his muscles rippled just right beneath his perfect, creamy skin.

Before long, Sasuke was irritated by the sound of his bedroom door slowly being opened. Sasuke raced out of his closet, and was angry to find Itachi standing in his doorway with a less than convincing smile.

"Now, Sasuke, don't give me that look." Itachi chuckled. Sure his only reason for having come was to inspect his future merchandise, but he wouldn't let Sasuke know that...just yet.

"What do you want?" Sasuke snarled. He walked over to Naruto, ready to bite his brother if ever he tried anything fishy.

"I figured Naru-chan didn't have anything to wear for the night," Itachi replied, emphasizing Naruto's new nickname just to annoy Sasuke, which worked splendidly. "I know you forgot to wash all your clothes, so I though I could lend something of mine."

Sasuke was absolutely appalled by Itachi's confession. Anything Itachi wore was sure to end up in a 'certain' condition. His brother was known for his impatience. So waiting to undress before starting anything, was hardly known to him. And just the thought of Naruto wearing anything that belonged to him, scared the living daylights out of Sasuke.

Itachi strolled into the room without a second thought and lightly grabbed Naruto's wrist. His eyes running inconspicuously over the boy's form. And only one thought registered in that sadistic mind: Naruto was simply fuckable. In matter of fact, Itachi wished upon the chance to dress up his little toy just for the fun of it. Shoot, who didn't love role playing? And Itachi was certainly a foreplay type of guy.

"That's okay Itachi, I'll find something for him to wear." Sasuke interrupted, slapping Itachi's hand a way. He'd rather take his chance by letting Naruto just sleep in boxers.

"Nonsense Sasuke, I won't have your friend catching a cold." Itachi insisted.

Naruto, who had been standing still in a confused daze since Itachi came in, could barely recall what the two brothers were complaining about. Though he was sure of one thing-he hated being the third wheel. Despite the conversation being about him each time, he was the only one who didn't have a say in what 'he' should do. Finally fed up with their bickering, Naruto pushed both Uchihas aside and headed for the door.

"Come on Aka-chan. These two are setting a bad example of how a family should be," Naruto pouted, grabbing his egg. "We're going to take a bath!" He announced to the still arguing brothers.

As Naruto slammed the bedroom door behind him, Sasuke and Itachi seemed to come out of their competitive spell. Itachi smirked as he remembered Naruto's last words. It would be the perfect time to see if Naruto needed someone to wash his back for him as well as some other things. Itachi stepped forward towards the door but was suddenly stopped by a furious hand pulling on his arm.

"Where do you think you are going? I don't recall hearing Naruto asking for help. And I certainly don't want to hear him complain about your curious hebi." Sasuke snarled. Sasuke would be damned before he let Itachi take a bath with Naruto. And the stupid blond would probably let him in without a second thought of the consequences.

"Come now my dear brother, you are free to join us." Itachi replied, is voice not as pleasant as before. "I know you want to."

"I'm not a pervert like you Itachi!" But Sasuke knew he was lying through his teeth. He just didn't want to give Itachi the satisfaction of being right. "Why are you pretending to be so nice anyway?! I know you don't go through so much trouble for just anyone."

Itachi grinned. His brother indeed possessed his knowledge and perversion, he was almost proud. "Everyone has their price, Sasuke. I am willing to change for something in return. Maybe if you agree to help, I'll let you have a piece of the action. It's been so long since we last had a brotherly bonding moment," Itachi mused.

Sasuke reaction had been expected; the bugged out red eyes, the snarling lips and the clenched fist.

"You bastard!" Sasuke was enraged by Itachi's offer. As if he would actually help his brother seduce and screw his only friend. Not to mention Itachi expected him to get in a threesome with him! "I will castrate you!"

Itachi burst into intimidating laughter. "Sasuke, please, as if you could. What makes you think you even have the balls for such a thing if you can't even get your first uke?" Itachi mocked. "If you have the courage enough to take Naruto before I do, I might just leave him alone. But until then...he's up for grabs." Itachi didn't even stay to hear his brother's tantrum and just headed off to his room. If Sasuke wanted to compete, he would compete, but there was no way the young Uchiha was going to win against a naturally born charmer.

Naruto conspicuously trembled as he heard the ghastly yelling. His head jerking toward the door. It sounded like Sasuke, but yet inhuman all the same. "Don't worry Aka-chan, I sure it was nothing." Naruto whispered to the egg cupped in his shaky hands.

He had just finished setting the bath and sat down in the hot water. But thanks to the fearsome screaming, Naruto wasn't all too sure it was safe here anymore. He brought his knees up to his chest and protectively cradled the egg in-between his body. As stupid as it sounded, he actually took the liberty of washing the egg before bed. Not that Naruto really knew why he felt so obligated to take care of an egg supposedly his and Sasuke's child. He just wanted to.

"Naruto?" Sasuke whispered softly from just outside the door. "Are you alright?" If Itachi was already in there, Sasuke would lose his mind.

"Yeah, we're fine." Naruto somewhat chuckled. "Though you kind of scared Aka-chan," he replied. But Sasuke knew very well that Naruto was just using himself in the place of the egg. Which was a rather childish thing to do?

"Well tell Aka-chan I'm sorry." Sasuke answered back. He smiled timidly and sat down on the floor with his back to the bathroom door. He planned to guard it until Naruto got out. Itachi was not going to have his way tonight, that was for sure.

"She forgives you," Naruto chuckled. He glanced down at the egg slick with water and lightly brushed it with his thumb. Naruto sighed remorsefully the next moment. "Sasuke...if you didn't want me to stay over you could have just said so. I can take a hint when I'm not wanted." The blond whispered sorrowfully.

A brief growl escaped the Uchiha's lips again. He couldn't believe Naruto hadn't noticed. "That's not why me and Itachi were fighting you idiot." Surprisingly enough, Sasuke had said that with a calm voice. He had to swallow his anger and frustration if he planned to keep Naruto on his side.

Sasuke listened to the soft movement of water as Naruto was most likely fidgeting around in there. The Uchiha couldn't help but smile warmly as he imagined Naruto actually bathing that egg and himself. He would be a good parent if ever he was to get married. After awhile, Sasuke allowed himself to relax some. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back more against the door, simply content with listening to Naruto's sudden humming. The blond had taken the initiative and started humming a lullaby to their baby.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered from the bathroom. He stopped his humming for awhile when he heard no other noises. Sinking deeper into the water so that his chin touched the very surface, he whimpered.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked in a mumble. He was near sleep, but was glad Naruto stopped his humming so he could stay on guard.

"Nothing...I just thought you left..." Naruto murmured softly. His cheeks slightly turned a shade of pink at his own words. He actually didn't want Sasuke to leave him. Naruto suddenly jumped when he heard Sasuke's laughing. "What's so funny?!" He wailed. "I'm not a sissy!"

"It's not that." Sasuke chuckled. He cupped his mouth to keep from offending Naruto. But he couldn't help but think it was cute how he actually got sad over thinking he had left him. After calming his snickers, Sasuke took a sigh of relief. "You know...I'm actually glad you came over Naruto."

Sasuke had wondered if he had said the wrong thing when there was silence for nearly a while minute. No sounds of water or Naruto's whining, nothing. But suddenly the door opened and Sasuke went tumbling back.

"Really?" Naruto asked, staring down at the raven haired boy that had fallen onto the floor.

Damn it again! Sasuke knew he was blushing and it was all Naruto's fault! The stupid, innocent blond had to come out with nothing but a towel pulled around his shoulders, his body still dripping wet and he had to ask in such the softest voice it almost made Sasuke cry. But he was hardly in a sad mood, considering when he had fallen back his head landed just at the boy's feet. Which gave him a rather good view of 'something' he had all too anxiously been wondering what looked like.

Nervously hoping Naruto hadn't thought he intention was looking, Sasuke scrambled back up to his feet. "Well, yeah." He chuckled again, rubbing the back of his head skittishly. At least his blush died down some as he turned his head away from the blond. "I guess because I actually like being around you."

Sasuke wasn't expecting Naruto's large, teethy smile and the sudden hug he got. He stood frozen in place as Naruto's naked, wet body pressed against his semi-naked form. He almost regretted taking off the rest of his clothes. For if he was growing a hard-on, Naruto would be the first to know. Sasuke urged himself not to return the hug and only let his hands wrap around Naruto's shoulders since it was the only thing securely covered by the towel.

"Okay, that's enough talking. We have school tomorrow, so we better get to bed." Sasuke replied, slowly pulling Naruto away. He wrapped on arm around Naruto's shoulder and led him back to his room. "We will just have to pull an all nighter later."

Considering, Sasuke didn't think he would be able to last long enough to search for Naruto's pajamas, he went ahead and let the blond dress up in one of Itachi's long button down shirts. He knew he would regret this later, knowing that Naruto wasn't wearing any boxers beneath that. But Sasuke wasn't about to complain about how it looked on Naruto, since it at last draped past his knees. Sasuke was reminded of Itachi's porno magazines every time he looked at the blonde.

"Goog night, Sasuke." Naruto whispered as he curled beneath the blankets.

"Good night to you too, Naruto." Sasuke whispered back. He turned on his side, keeping his back to the other just in case. Plus now he facing the door and would be able to watch out for Itachi if he tried anything tonight.

Several peaceful minutes went by and Sasuke was vaguely hanging on by a thread of sleep. Naruto was definitely asleep, that much he was sure by the soft snoring the blond was doing. But Sasuke tried to stay awake just awhile longer to see if he could catch Itachi. He lingered in half consciousness for only ten minutes more and then finally gave in. But suddenly, Sasuke's eyes went wide as he felt Naruto's arms wrap around his waist and snuggle closer into Sasuke's back.

But Naruto was unaware of the slightest movements or gestures he did in his sleep that could annoy anyone to great lengths. For instance, it seemed that every couple of minutes, his body would convulse in joy, rubbing their flesh closely together and creating a rather delightful friction. And how his breathing was so soft and elegant as it brushed against Sasuke's neck. Or how when he would mewl that sounded remotely similar to a quiet moan. To say at the very least, Naruto was a very accidentally, seductive teddy bear to sleep with.

In fact it was that seductive teddy bear attitude that had Sasuke even further from sleep. Sure it started out all cute when the male had cuddled close, nothing unusual considering it could be cold at night and Sasuke personally hated the cold.

Though he hated too much warmth too, and as Naruto unintentionally rubbed against him, he could to not shout at the other. He is just causing friction because he's cold, he isn't doing this on purpose, Sasuke ranted on in his thoughts. He tried to reason in his mind, even the breath upon his skin was unintentional, Naruto was sleeping.

Sasuke was fine with all of this and he tried not to think about how good it would be to rub against Naruto, that baby smooth skin had to be soft as silk and wonderful to touch. It already was from where Naruto was hugging him. Yes, Sasuke was fine with the breath of air, and the warm skin rubbing on him, but then he heard something. Something that was teasing his perverted mind into the far corners of the gutter.

The light mewling had Sasuke running up the mental wall. He wants me to ravish him, Sasuke mentally groaned. He found himself in an uncomfortable spot, more so now that he felt a certain part of his anatomy respond most excitably to the teasing, sleeping, beauty.

Sasuke grit his teeth, he wasn't going to take Naruto in his sleep, he wasn't going to take Naruto in his sleep, he wasn't going to wake the other with a serious kiss and show him what real teasing was. No, he wasn't going to do that. He was irrational and angry, not stupid and perverted. So he closed his eyes, maybe it would stop?

But it didn't stop. Naruto moaned rather in a content fashion, unknowing of his effect on Sasuke. Naruto had a habit of touching. His slender fingers caressed Sasuke's bare chest from behind. Even his legs had seemed to be restless, for they brushed against the Uchiha's and eventually entangled with them. His naked thighs rubbed into Sasuke's hip.

"Sasuke...give me ramen..." He had moaned out in his sleep.

Sasuke was mentally throwing a fit as the naked smooth legs and thighs brushed against his. Stupid Naruto didn't even have an erection like him. Sasuke suddenly regretted having decided not to wear anything but his boxers. Though clothes at this point would have become a hindrance. Especially since the fabric was adding a further caress, one that was not needed.

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, there was only so much teasing one teen could take before he went out of control!

Either way Sasuke wasn't going to wake the other and tell him how to satisfy him, something Itachi would have probably done in this situation. Sasuke would feel too guilty since Naruto wasn't even getting it up, no, the blond could stay in his childish dream, Sasuke wasn't going to stain him. So that left Sasuke with an aching and most painful problem, and he grunted, then untangled himself.

He was pretty turned on, maybe the most he felt in his life by a blond who didn't even know he was doing it. So removing the naked body from his, Sasuke grumpily made his way down the hallway and into the bathroom. Sighing, Sasuke looked down, he could either relive himself one of two ways, and if he put his hand in his boxers then he would be done for. He would end up trying to seek a greater pleasure in the naked body of his houseguest.

So he did the next best thing, taking off the boxers, he threw them on the sink and stepped into the shower.

Everything had gotten eerily silent, leaving Naruto with a feeling that was incredibly alone. Naruto woke up, suddenly and completely, as though someone had jerked him out of unconsciousness. He shared out of the window with a terrified look on his face. "Sasuke?" Naruto whispered, his voice weakened with sleep. He examined the dark room for a moment and noticed that his raven haired friend had disappeared. "Sasuke?" He repeated, climbing out of bed worriedly.

It was too scary of a feeling to wake up from a nightmare and have no one there. Naruto cowardly rushed to the door, throwing it open, even the hallway was dark. He had been too worried to notice the line of light showing beneath the crack of the bathroom door. Finding no Sasuke, Naruto did the next best thing.

Walking down the hall, Naruto stopped in front of another bedroom door. Why did he suddenly feel more fearful than when he had woken up? Slowly Naruto pushed open the door. "Itachi?" He questioned. If this was all a bad dream as well, then this room would be empty to.

It was simple; the room Naruto stepped into. There was nothing special about it; there was one window beside the bed, that was covered with white curtains and the floor was covered with a thick red carpet. Naruto nearly jumped as he saw a sudden crawling motion beneath the covers on the bed.

"Naruto?" Itachi, pulled back his covers and stared startlingly at the blond in his door way. "What's wrong?" He tried to sound sincere, but that was hard when a smirk wanted to slip through. As he had suspected. Naruto had unknowingly put himself in harms way by coming.

Naruto sighed suddenly as he heard the other's voice. He rushed over, kneeling on the floor just before Itachi. "I..I had a bad dream..." he explained nervously. Itachi's piercing red eyes, glowed eerily in the dark , making Naruto timid and regretful.

"Is that so? Well how about you join me?" Itachi suggested. He scooted to the other side of his bed and pulled back the covers, inviting the trembling boy. Naruto gave a weak smile and quickly crawled in beside Itachi. "Now tell me about this dream." Itachi replied softly. He soothingly started to rub Naruto's chest as he laid on his back. Thanks to previous experiences with doubtful partners, Itachi always knew how to calm people. And in return they were all the more convinced to be with him.

Naruto for instance found Itachi's actions very reassuring and comforting. He nuzzled closer to Itachi and wrapped his arms around Itachi's one arm. And softly he started to tell Itachi his dream. Itachi was more surprised by how easily Naruto warmed up to him and fell asleep only after five minutes of speaking. He was sure he could take Naruto now, but what fun would it be to do so when he was asleep. Plus, he wanted to see the look on Sasuke's face.

Ironically he got to know the very next moment as Sasuke came bursting into the room, dripping wet in his boxers. "Why is it I find Naruto missing and in here the moment I let him out of my sight, Itachi?!" Sasuke hissed, stumping into the room.

Itachi snickered over his brother's presence. "Well, that wouldn't be a problem if you could handle the heat my dear brother." He teased. "Now I wonder what possessed you to take a shower in the middle of the night when little Naruto needed you the most. He came crying to me that moment you weren't there to consult his tears. Poor thing had a nightmare," Itachi mocked with an irritating voice.

Sasuke's eyes furrowed as he heard this. Just because Itachi could handle stuff like this, didn't mean he should get the chance to. "I still don't trust you." He grumbled. Sasuke pushed Naruto over some and laid down in the bed. It would be pointless to move Naruto back into his room now that he was already asleep. Not to mention Sasuke was sure he would end up leaving for a shower again if Naruto continued the same thing. It looks like he would just have to stay here and make sure Itachi didn't try anything.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Wow that was super long, lol. I couldn't stop. I had planned ahead and wanted to fit all this in one chapter so I just kept typing. Well for a long chapter, I think I deserve allot of reviews, lol- thanks so much for those who have reviewed. You all truly make it a great joy for me to write.

**Next Chapter: **Itachi moves in quickly, working his magic and wooing Naruto. But Sasuke seems to be getting closer as well now that he learns allot more about Naruto's past and life when he takes a visit to Naruto's home.

**Dictionary:**

hebi- snake. Sasuke said snake but was referring to Itachi's member.


	5. Step Three: Turn On Your Charms

**Chapter Five**

**Step Three: Turn On Your Charms**

There was only one word to describe the night Sasuke spent with Naruto: miserable. The young Uchiha had never known anyone who could be so damn fidgety and noisy! But he was sure Itachi had met plenty of them, since he slept with such a large variety of people. And he blamed all of this on Itachi in the first place, since it was his idea Naruto spend the night. If not for Sasuke's paranoia, this night might have been decent.

Sasuke at least didn't have to worry about guarding the door this time, since Itachi was right across from him. So the teen could rest easily...or not. Even with the Itachi barrier down, Sasuke was uneasy. Sure Naruto had stopped molesting him in his sleep, and was instead cuddling up to his brother, something Sasuke found absolutely revolting. How could anyone cuddle up to Itachi?! The horny bastard had a heart of stone, a body of ice, and a blood drenching glare! Why Naruto could so easily get next to that, Sasuke would never know.

In fact Naruto was not only sleeping near the older male, he was squeezing him! Okay, so maybe it was just his arm, but still any part of Itachi's body was just too disgusting for such contact. Sasuke could barely close his eyes as felt obliged to stare at the naive blond, rubbing his puffy, scared cheeks against Itachi's forearm. He cradled the appendage close to his chest as if it were his life guard. And he had ceased in his unusually sexy moaning and breathing.

But even if Sasuke managed to ignore all this and close his eyes, he wouldn't be able to ignore his sense of touch. Stupid Naruto was such a wild sleeper, his leg was draped over Sasuke's hips. It was quite an uncomfortable position, considering Sasuke had just finished getting rid of his arousal and here Naruto was, laying his leg right over it. The blond was secretly taunting him, Sasuke was convinced. Naruto probably knew about it and was making him suffer like horny teen he was.

Sasuke wanted to yell out at the world, "I got freaking dry humped by an idiot, and yet he's the only one not being punished!" Finally, Sasuke shoved the boy's leg off an rolled over onto his side. He wanted to forget this, and just let Itachi have Naruto. But he knew he would regret that thought in the morning, for now though, he couldn't care less. Sasuke was able find some sense of sanity and blanked out everything around him until he was finally able to fall asleep.

Morning was the best thing Sasuke had ever known. He had never been so grateful for the rising of the sun and sudden silence that followed it. He enjoyed the complete quietness as he neared consciousness, yet something felt out of place. For a long time now Naruto had moved his leg back over onto him like he had done for most of the night. In fact, Sasuke didn't even hear other breathing but his own.

The raven haired teen's eyes slowly opened as he looked across from him at the closed bedroom door. That was expected since he had closed it when he came in last night. Rolling over, Sasuke was immediately surprised to find no one there. Itachi and Naruto were both gone, their indentions being the only thing left. The first thing that came to mind, was Itachi was already screwing his friend in another room. Itachi always did favor morning sex than evening ones, though he could rarely find anyone else who shared his liking (thank Kami! Sasuke needed to be spared!).

Popping out of bed, Sasuke scampered out of the room. "Itachi, if you..." He growled as he rushed down the hall. He was just about to head into his own room when suddenly heard the banging of some pans. "The kitchen?" Sasuke questioned to himself. Why the kitchen of all places? Hadn't Itachi any respect for the sanctity of a eating area? Though Itachi would probably excuse the attack, by saying he was eating...Naruto that is.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called out, trying not to sound as mad as he really was. He stepped out into the kitchen, his face quickly draining of all coloring.

"Like this Ita-niisan?" Naruto asked softly, briefly looking at the taller male as he started to chop a few mushrooms.

"That's right Naru-chan." Itachi chuckled, a proud smile on his face. He watched the teen slowly cut up the ingredients for their omelets.

Sasuke just watched with wide eyes as Itachi was actually teaching Naruto how to make an omelet. Since when did Itachi know how to cook? Sasuke had never seen him do it. Sasuke had a little aggression toward the fact Itachi was willingly teaching Naruto how to cook when all he wanted to teach him about was the art of fucking. And that was hardly something Sasuke wanted to know about in this point in his life.

Naruto grinned excitedly as he started the cutting the next item for their food. He had proudly been looking up to the Uchiha, and wasn't so careful in his cutting. Sasuke took notice in this and winced as he suddenly heard the boys pained cry. As he expected. Naruto was just bad luck in a cute package.

"Are you alright Naru-chan?" Itachi hurriedly asked. He turned away from the stove top where the eggs were slowly sizzling and grabbed the hand Naruto was worriedly cradling. He stared at the boy's hand with acute discomfort and concern as a small trail of blood ran down Naruto's index finger. "You have to be more careful Naru-chan. Knives are very dangerous," he replied, kneeling down.

Naruto whimpered lightly as Itachi brought his hand closer. His blue eyes suddenly getting bigger as the older male placed his injured finger in his mouth. Sasuke was shocked more than the blond currently getting his finger sucked. Since when did his brother care about injuries? He'd let his victims bleed all over the place. He was surely pulling out all the stops for this goal. Damn determined pervert!

Itachi kept his eyes locked with the startled sapphire eyes before him as his lips pursed around the bleeding finger. He sucked up the small amount of blood and licked along the trail that had ran down the boy's finger. Sasuke found this disturbing, who would want to be covered in Itachi slobber?

"Better?" He asked, slowly drawing the hand away from his mouth in an incredibly sensual manner. Itachi had taken pleasure in the adorable blush that spread throughout Naruto's face. Naruto timidly nodded and pulled his hand back over to his chest.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Sasuke yelled, finally making his presence known. He had been the fly on the wall. A witness but never seen.

Naruto jumped when he noticed Sasuke walk in from the doorway. Itachi just smirked prideful as he stood up again. "We were just making breakfast Sasuke. It would be bad to have you leave for school without the most important meal of the day."

Sasuke groaned and just plopped down into his seat, suspicious of the panicky way Naruto looked at him and then back at the food. Itachi and Naruto finished up the omelets with no help from Sasuke. The teen was simply to sickened by the use of nicknames they now shared. Why did Itachi get to call his friend Naru-chan? Sasuke should have been the only one blessed with that chance, being that they were closer in age, though probably not in relation now that Itachi had stepped up his game.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?" Sasuke asked, nearly snarling at them both as they sat down at the table. Though Sasuke didn't favor the fact Itachi had decided to sit just on the other side of Naruto, so that he was in the middle again. For all Sasuke knew, the pervert was whispering dirty things whenever he wasn't looking, or playing footsie under the table. Just in case, Sasuke took a brief moment to look under the table, which made him out to be more paranoid.

"You were hard to wake up. And Itachi said you didn't get much sleep last night, so it was better for us to let you rest." Naruto informed. Sasuke only glared more seriously at his brother. For all he knew, Itachi had planned his restless night out himself. "Did you have a bad dream too Sasuke?" Naruto asked, drawing the Uchiha's attention back.

Sasuke sighed and nodded. "Yeah, it was a nightmare. I dreamt I got molested and that my brother stabbed me in the back!" He hissed, eyeing the smirking Itachi.

"That can easily be arranged." Itachi whispered with a glint in his eye. Once again, Sasuke was the only one to catch this, and sneered at the evil male.

"That's terrible Sasuke," Naruto replied. Too bad he hadn't know he was the one to molest the Uchiha.

To further Sasuke's annoyance, Itachi had been staring at Naruto with sexual overtones throughout the rest of breakfast. So when they had finished, Sasuke had wasted no time in grabbing Naruto and dragging him back to his room. "We've got to get ready for school now, Itachi." Sasuke explained, not giving Naruto any reason to be suspicious of him instead of Itachi. It was a good thing Sasuke had washed Naruto's clothes the other day, so he could wear them today and not have an excuse to come back over. Since it was covered in mud yesterday, no one would notice he was wearing the same thing.

"See you later Ita-niisan!" Naruto yelled as he waved goodbye to the older Uchiha. Sasuke was dragging the poor blond behind him as he rushed them down to the bus stop.

As soon as Sasuke was sure Itachi was no longer watching, he slowed down to a walk. "Naruto...why do you put up with my brother so much?" Sasuke asked, looking over to his friend as he suddenly blushed and stared down at the sidewalk. Sasuke planned to get to the bottom of this. Naruto had to know what type of danger he was putting himself in.

"What do you mean Sasuke?" The boy mumbled. "Itachi is nice. I don't have to put up with him because he doesn't do anything wrong." Sasuke sighed, this was going to take awhile. "You are really lucky Sasuke." That really sent shivers down the Uchiha's spine. Naruto couldn't be serious, could he? "You have a cool brother that cares about you."

Sasuke coughed, choking on his own breath. "You can't be serious. Itachi doesn't give a damn about me." He was quick to say. But it was too late for him to take it back once he saw the angered looked on Naruto's face.

"How can you say that Sasuke?!" Naruto snapped. "Itachi does care about you. He never shuts up about you!" He yelled. Sasuke stepped back, his jaw dropped. Now Itachi was telling Naruto lies to make him seem like a good brother?! The scoundrel! "He always talks about how smart you are and talented. And that you are going to make something of yourself; that you were made for greatness." Even if Sasuke truly didn't believe a word of it, his heart broke when he saw how emotional Naruto was getting about this. That idiot was knee deep in Itachi's bullshit.

"Oh, I suppose he told you this during breakfast?" Sasuke asked sarcastically. He wasn't expecting the sudden shove he received from the furious blond.

"Don't be a smart ass!" Naruto glared at him with eyes Sasuke didn't even know existed in the sweet boy. "He told me he actually misses when your parents were alive becase at least them you actually treated him like a brother in return. You are so lucky Sasuke. Itachi does care about you. At least when your parents died, you had someone to turn to!" Naruto ended up screaming the last part, his cheeks flared with a furious red and his eyes slowly watering.

Sasuke was in complete shock. He didn't realize he had stopped breathing until he had to take in a deep breath of air. Did Naruto mean what he thought he meant? "Naruto?" Sasuke replied slowly in worry as he watched blond breath roughly with his intense glare.

Naruto jerked his head away from Sasuke and just started to walk again. Sasuke had stayed frozen in place for what seemed the longest while before he raced after Naruto again.

"Naruto! Calm down, I didn't mean to upset you." Try as Sasuke might, it wouldn't be so easy to erase his mistake.

"You didn't!" Naruto hissed back, stomping along. "Ungrateful shits like you do though!"

Despite Sasuke having saw Naruto's angry side on the bus, it scared him more to see his saddened anger. At the moment Sasuke didn't even feel too insulted by the name calling, for in a way he was ungrateful. Sasuke only had his guilt to consult him when Naruto refused to speak with him when they finally reached the bus stop. They had several minutes before the bus was expected to come, but those minutes seemed like hours in complete silence.

Sasuke just pathetically kicked around a pebble with his shoe as Naruto glared solemnly ahead. He wish he could say something to change all this tension, but he couldn't just say sorry for something he wasn't really sorry for. How could Naruto so easily expect him to believe his brother cared when he did so many things that proved the exact opposite?

"It was fifteen years ago..." Naruto finally murmured. Sasuke's head popped up in surprise. Did Naruto just break the ice for him?! "Their death." the boy explained. Sasuke could hear the bitterness in Naruto's tone as he spoke, and he could no longer bare to look at Naruto so he turned his head the other way. "I didn't even know them, so I should have been happy. You can't miss total strangers. But I wasn't. I always kept thinking, what if they were still alive? Would I like them or not? Would I have had the life I did now? Would I be in as much pain?"

Nervously, Sasuke felt his hands twitching. If not for Naruto's voice dripping with sadness, he wouldn't have this deep urge to embrace him, to kiss him, to comfort him.

"I tried my best to be good at my foster homes, I really did. But no one wanted to keep me. I kept thinking, maybe next time, but each time they kept me shorter and shorter. It wasn't until word had got out that I figured out why no one wanted me. My dad was some great General and was fearless and successful in war. But my mom was just some whore off the streets of the opposing side. They had fallen in love, but he was already married. So naturally their relationship was condemned. They said he was about to go off again to fight, just before he found out about my birth. He was going to come back and live with my mother, but he died in battle. So of course everyone hated her for consorting with the enemy."

Sasuke found himself drawn into the tale like he was going to be tested on it later.

"They hated her and me, but they killed her. I was some how rescued by my dad's friend. He left me with the foster agency in another country. It wasn't until I had went through every home possible, that they called him back. He had no choice but to take me in after that."

Sasuke did feel regretful of his words. After all Naruto didn't have family to turn to. And he had been through a lot of families, only to end up where he started.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I never-"

"It's alright Sasuke." Blue eyes brightened almost instantly as Naruto smiled at him. So easily he had changed his mood.

Sasuke rather hated to find out that most of his naive innocence had all been a charade to hide his insightful sorrow. Wouldn't anyone who pretended this much...break at any given moment? Sasuke feared most though, that Naruto had been broken a long time ago and he was simply gluing back all of the pieces each time he was taken in.

"Naruto..." Sasuke whispered slowly, his gaze serious and almost intimidating. "I'll be your family...if you want."

Naruto laughed out the next moment, making Sasuke feel rather stupid over how he built up the moment to make it serious. "Silly Sasuke. We are already a family, remember? You're Aka-chan's daddy." He grinned, his arms quickly slipping around Sasuke's right arm.

Sasuke sighed. Why did Naruto have to play pretend so much? He grinned lightly as he came up with a plan. "Alright then. I think it's only fair that me and Aka-chan meet your family, now that you have met mine."

Naruto quickly pouted. "Fine. But you might regret that later. If you think Itachi is bad, then you'll think worse of Jiraiya."

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Lol, wow the first emotional chapter of this fic. I was worried I might have over done it a bit, but feel free to let me know what you think about it. Sorry I couldn't fit Naruto's house visit into this chapter, but at least I have a whole chapter to do on it next time so please review, and I will do my best to get in the next chapter. Though it probably won't be Saturday, I've got house cleaning to do, lol.

Thanks everyone for the reviews so far! I'm extremely happy to say this is my most successful fic yet! . and all thanks to you, my beloved readers!

**Next Chapter: **Naruto's off on his second day of school, but he might not find it all that enjoyable. Not to mention he is nervous about taking Sasuke home to meet his guardian, the one and only Jiraiya, who is a bigger pervert than even Itachi! Will Sasuke be able to handle the severe change in atmosphere or rise to the occasion and connect with Naruto while he has the time alone?

**Dictionary: **

Ita-niisan- just a fancy way of saying Itachi brother. Naruto is considering Itachi more of a brother to him, so it might be hard for Itachi to get anywhere with him.


	6. Family Bonds

**Chapter Six**

**Family Bonds**

"Alright class, yesterday you were assigned a partner and had the entire evening to get to know each other." Iruka replied loudly over the whispering and snickering waves of his students. Since they had gotten into class, everyone either seemed excited or disappointed with their arrangements, so the morning was filled with the exact mindless chatter Iruka was known to hate. "But today you are going to get to know your baby more." The few groups that had been talking, silenced as they listened to him. How were they suppose to get to know an egg? They didn't very well talk at all and these eggs certainly weren't going to hatch.

Iruka smirked proudly over having grabbed most of their attention. "On each of your desk are supplies in which you will use to design or dress your baby." He explained. "This will tell me exactly how much you care for your child. And don't be afraid to be creative with it. Make the baby share both you and your partner's features to show the genetic traits." He explained. "You have the rest of class and at home to do this, but tomorrow I will inspect each child." With that said, Iruka sat back down behind his desk. And immediately the noise rose again as partners started to discus a design for their child.

"I know just what Aka-chan should wear," Naruto chuckled excitedly. Already the blond was anxiously going through the small fabrics and paper, coming together with a outfit for their egg.

Sasuke was hardly as thrilled as Naruto to be playing dress up with an egg. But he could at least be happy with seeing the bright smile on Naruto's face and he started to dress their egg. He hadn't realize he had been staring at Naruto, with his chin settled in his hand while Naruto did all the work.

"Sasuke, you have to help. Fathers dress babies too." Naruto pointed out, making his cheeks puff up in a rather ridiculous way. "Aka-chan wants you to help her get dress in her first yukata."

Sasuke simply laughed at the thought. "You want to dress our baby in a yukata? Don't you think that will be a little difficult since she doesn't have arms and legs." The Uchiha chuckled.

"Shhh Sasuke, she doesn't know that!" Naruto whispered in a deadly tone. He turned back to the egg and petted it softly. "It's okay Aka-chan, he didn't mean that." Sasuke sighed. If Naruto thought this egg was magically going to sprout limbs one day, then who was Sasuke to destroy his dreams.

"Well, if you want my opinion, I think she should have your eyes." Sasuke smiled. But he knew cheap blue markings would never be able to stand up to the true beauty of Naruto's ocean blue eyes. They were so welcoming and big, one could literally drown in their depths.

"Really?" Naruto blinked. "But I don't want her to get picked on by the other babies." He replied. Unrealized as it was to Sasuke, Naruto was often picked on as a child for his different shade of hair and eyed color. Every other child had brown or black colors in their hair and eyes, but he had blond hair and blue eyes; very uncommon in his town.

"Trust me. She has the coolest parents ever." Sasuke grinned prideful. Not that he had ever supported pretending in this family project, he could at least think they were naturally awesome parents period.

Naruto instantly smiled in return an nodded. "You're right. Every other baby is going to be jealous of her. Now, I think she should have your hair." Naruto suggested, grabbing a darker blue marker and starting to color in on the top of the egg. "But her hair won't be quite as funny looking as yours," Naruto chuckled.

"Hey! You're not allowed to make fun of my hair. I didn't pick on your eyes." Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms. Of course only pretending to be upset about the comment. But Naruto obviously took the Uchiha for being serious and was immediately regretful.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, please don't be mad." He begged. Naruto quickly leaned over the Uchiha, pressing his chest into Sasuke's side and lightly pushed the egg against the other's cheek. "Even Aka-chan is sorry." He drew back the egg, as if it had actually just given Sasuke an apologetic kiss on the cheek.

Sasuke smirked. "I'll only forgive you, if you kiss me too." Of course he was only playing by saying that, but he was secretly hoping Naruto would. And to his surprise the blond actually leaned back over and lightly pressed his lips to Sasuke's now pink cheek.

"There, better?" Naruto grinned widely. It was a good thing most of the class had been intensely drawn into their project that no one noticed. But Iruka on the other hand had saw the simple kiss. He couldn't help but think it was cute in a way and that Sasuke was probably happy he put him with Naruto.

Sasuke nodded, hesitantly touching his cheeks. The idiot actually did it! Damn, and his lips had felt so soft. Sasuke was largely tempted to ask Naruto if he would kiss him on the lips, just to give Aka-chan the impression they were a normal family. But that would be taking too much advantage over the project.

"Done!" Naruto cheered, shoving the egg into Sasuke's face, automatically startling him. Sasuke nearly fell back in his seat, but managed to swing back just as the last two legs of the chair lifted off the floor. "Isn't she pretty?!"

Sasuke looked over the perfectly decorated egg and smiled. "She is...just like you." He finally said. Aw, and he was rewarded with the cutest of blushes. Sasuke admired the egg that favored them both now. Long dark blue hair was colored in around her face, where two large lighter blue eyes remained. A pink mark outlined her perfect sideways 'C' smile and a brightly colored orange and red yukata was tied around her round body. "Our little angel."

Naruto looked back at the egg and then to Sasuke before brightening his smile. "Then we are one big happy family!"

"I thought we would never get out!" Sasuke shouted in relief, spreading out his arms as he stretched.

Naruto simply laughed and walked closer into Sasuke's side, slipping in between just as Sasuke's arm came down. Sasuke had instinctively stiffened as he felt the blond press into his side and his arm around Naruto's shoulder, but he couldn't give Naruto the impression he didn't like it, because he really, really did. In fact Sasuke was surprised Naruto even had the strength to laugh.

Since he was new to the school, Naruto knew nothing about the three test that were today in their other classes. And thanks to the stubbornness of their teachers and Kakashi's plain laziness, they made him do the test anyway. Just because they didn't have any other work planned for the day and didn't want to bother finding some. So those were three test grades Naruto could easily say were F's. But Naruto was content with the 'A' him and Sasuke were sure to get in Iruka's class. Since it was the only thing he had come in time for.

Sasuke walked down the sidewalk with, Naruto under his arm and he had never felt better. He could control his body's reaction more easier this way than last night. But there was still the urge to kiss Naruto and just hold him tight. Sasuke knew these feeling would eventually turn their friendship into a different relationship, whether it be boyfriends or enemies. He just hoped Naruto wouldn't hate him for his desires.

"Sasuke...," Naruto whispered, pressing his head softly into the cradle of Sasuke's neck, making the Uchiha all the more nervous.

"Y-yeah Naruto."

"Promise you won't freak out, okay?" The blond smiled as a memory played through his mind. "Jiraiya has a way of scaring all my friends away, especially the girl ones. Haku would have never visited me again if he hadn't told Jiraiya he was a boy before each visit," Naruto laughed.

Sasuke found himself oddly jealous over how Naruto spoke of this Haku character. If it was his old best friend, Sasuke was certainly glad he was gone, since he wanted Naruto all for himself. But he was sure this wasn't going to be the last he heard of the mysterious, apparently girlish looking boy.

"Don't worry. I'm not easily scared away." Sasuke's eyes gleamed gallantly. If he survived with Itachi around, he could most definitely handle any other weird person.

As they neared what was apparently Naruto's home, Sasuke quickly summed it up. It was in a small, pleasant neighborhood where everyone had their own yards and fences. But apart from the other houses, instead of a 'Beware of Dog' sign hanging on the back fence, a 'Beware of Frog' sign hung there. Sasuke was beginning to think Naruto's guardian was obsessed with frogs, being that the toad stones and toad mat were a dead give away.

Sasuke walked up the steps and reached for the door bell, which was apparently a bad thing to do by the startled, pale expression on Naruto's face when Sasuke finally pushed the button in. It was almost as if the blond was about to tell him not to, and he was beginning to wish he had listened.

"Oh, Jiraiya...," cooed the door bell in a very sexy female voice. What the hell?! Sasuke looked around in a panic. Was this guy so full of himself that he expected every visitor to be a sexy girl seeking his company?! Damn, there were perverts everywhere.

"I was going to warn you." Naruto muttered timidly. "He kind of gets mad if you aren't a guest he personally invites over." The blond finally told him.

Sasuke would have made a snappy comment on that, but he was distracted by the loud thumping coming from inside. The door opened suddenly, and a tall, brawly man with long white hair jumped out and grabbed Sasuke in a bear hug. "I'm here ladies!" He laughed obsessively. His grin was wider than Naruto's could ever be, and his eyes were formed in hearts.

"Hey you pervy old man, let go of my friend!" Naruto snapped, flailing his arms in the air as he watched Sasuke get smothered in a death hold.

The poor Uchiha was literally suffocating so much, his face was going red. Why the hell was this guy hugging him?! He was screaming cruses every which way in his mind. If he was ever going to be trapped by an older male, he would at least have to be a sexy older male. But damn it, this was some old hag. And old perverted guys were the worst kind, cause they could get away with it. They could simply ask a girl to reach up high to get something for them, and they could stair at their ass all they wanted. Sasuke hated guys like that, and he had a feeling this Jiraiya guy was exactly like that.

It took nearly an entire fifty seconds, for Jiraiya to figure out the person he was cuddling in fact did not have a soft bosom pressing up against his chest, but instead a well muscled chest like his own. In a moment, the man tossed Sasuke to the side. "Hey, where did the girls go?" He asked, looking around hurriedly.

Naruto signed, rubbing his forehead. "There was none to begin with old man." Jiraiya immediately glared at Naruto for telling him this truth.

"Then why in the hell did you disturb me." He growled. "I was doing research. Our next door neighbor was sunbathing." He grinned, his eyes lifting up as he was put in a brief daze that allowed a drop of drool to escape his mouth.

Sasuke sneered at the sickening man as he was finally able to catch his breath. Naruto stayed with someone like this?! How could he ever manage to stay untainted and naive like he was? There had to be a mistake. People like Naruto do not grow up like that after being raised by people like 'him'.

"Jiraiya, I want you to meet my new friend Sasuke." Naruto quickly said, grabbing the Uchiha by the hand and pulling him back into Jiraiya's line of vision.

Jiraiya glared down at the raven haired boy, who was just as menacingly glaring back at him. Finally Jiraiya tore his death stare from him and turned to Naruto. "What have I told you kid? You can bring all the lady friends you want, but this is a strict no males policy." Jiraiya reminded with a stern tone. "Now I see your friend, send him home. This is a bachelors pad not a animal shelter."

Sasuke was fuming from the mouth over that little insult. He would have been seconds away from punching Jiraiya in the face and kicking him in the balls, if not for Naruto's quick interruption. "We have a project Jiraiya!" The blond whined. "I spent a night over his place last night, it's only fair he get to do the same over here."

And suddenly two "What?!" came in unison from both Sasuke and Jiraiya.

"Hold on Naruto!" Sasuke instantly budded in. "I simply said I wanted to meet him, not stay here. Now that I have, I'm perfectly fine with going home." There was no way in hell he was going to stay under the same roof with this pervert just to get away from the pervert back at home. At least he knew Itachi wouldn't bring anyone else over until he got Naruto.

"Yeah kid, listen to him. There's no reason why this boy has to stay here!" Jiraiya added after Sasuke. It seemed like this was going to be the only time they came to an agreement.

Naruto wasn't taking no from either of them and very loudly yelled out, "shut up! Sasuke you're staying and that's final!" Both males were flabbergasted by Naruto's sudden manliness and aggression. It was almost too scary seeing that once happy expression twisted with anger and authority. Naruto, simply didn't make a likely commander, he was normally just to gentle and sweet.

Jiraiya and Sasuke nodded in unison again, their lips clenched tight in hopes of not saying something that would most likely anger Naruto again.

"Good, now come in Sasuke." The blond command, stumping inside. Sasuke timidly slipped in after Naruto. He feared more for Jiraiya now, simply for the fact that the guy had most likely seen more of Naruto's angry side than he had.

Sasuke was oddly surprised by the inside of the house. Unlike the outside, it actually looked somewhat normal, with the exception of the few toad lamps, vases, pillows and clocks. No wonder Jiraiya was so pushy with girls. This desperate guy probably couldn't hold onto a woman that could put up with his froggy obsession, Sasuke had thought. And he felt more sad for the fact Naruto would never have a mother figure because of Jiraiya's stupidity.

"This is my room!" Naruto announced excitedly. He flipped on the lights, quickly revealing a white room with a bright orange bed made off in the corner. To the other side was a desk for studying and a feet away from that, a dresser. Sasuke had noticed Naruto's room was actually normal, though the many pictures of foxes on the wall were rare.

"I'm just glad you don't have a frog in your room." Sasuke laughed with a sigh of relief. He set his bag down by the door and walked further into the room.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you." Naruto grinned as he raced over to his dresser and pulled out a tubby, green, frog bank. Sasuke felt his eyes twitching. How could these people stand looking at frogs so much. In fact Sasuke won't be surprised in they had a pond in their backyard where all te frogs in the neighborhood were welcome to stay.

"So what are we having for dinner?" Sasuke asked. He knew he would regret asking. Since yesterday was still clear on his mind. It would only make since, Naruto would be making up for the dinner he wanted but didn't get last night.

"Ramen of course!" Naruto yelled out as if it were the only edible food in the entire world. "What type do you want?" Sasuke simply shrugged. He rarely ate ramen, so asking him to choose a flavor was pretty pointless. "I'll pick then. Be back in awhile, you stay here." Naruto directed before shuffling out of the room.

"How did I end up here?" Sasuke moaned. This was the last place he imagined to be staying. But he was at least blessed with the thoughts of how much Itachi was suffering because he couldn't trick Naruto anymore today. Then again, Itachi might just find a way to torture them before the night was through.

Seeing as how Naruto was not around for awhile, Sasuke had nothing to entertain himself. There was nothing in particular he found interesting in the blonde's room. So he figured he might as well look around the rest of the house, though his gut feeling was telling him it was a bad idea. Kami knows what type of things Jiraiya kept in the other rooms. Actually Sasuke was most curious as to what was in the older man's room. Maybe he could find some false teeth and hide them from Jiraiya, simply because Sasuke didn't like him.

With that thought in mind, Sasuke slyly walked out of Naruto's room and down the hall. Sasuke guessed the man's bed would be shaped like a giant frog, or that his sheets were patterned with them. Either way, his room would be very weird.

Sasuke pushed open the door he thought was Jiraiya's and moved his hand along the wall in search of the lights. Finally finding them, the Uchiha smirked and turned them on. Man was he wrong! Instead of the expected green colors, the room was filled with a blend of exotic blacks and reds. The bed was a large circle with red, silk blankets and pillows. But the most disturbing thing Sasuke had noticed, was the light switch. There wasn't a regular frame around the switch, but instead one shaped like a girl's face. And her mouth was an 'O' for the switch to go through. Let's just say, Sasuke was more than disgusted to find out what it looked like.

Sasuke was all the more assured that Jiraiya was a professional pervert. He wouldn't be surprised if he found porno magazines under the man's bed. But as ironic as it was, Sasuke actually checked to see. And to his surprise there wasn't. He was just about to consider the man not a total perv, until he noticed the book case off to the side of the room. Sasuke took a brief look and was mortified to find out that Jiraiya kept 'those' type of books in broad daylight.

A bunch of Icha Icha Paradise was on the self as well as other well known adult books. Sasuke dearly hoped Naruto was never bold enough to flip through these books, yet he wouldn't be surprised if the naive blond had. Despite the fact Sasuke had his fill of perverted things, he was curious to inspect the rest of the older man's room. So the only more reasonable place to look to find out about a person, was their closet.

The usual clothes were set up in the front, but as Sasuke made his way to the back he noticed female clothes. And not just in female clothes-costumes. That sick, horny bastard was just as if not more perverted as Itachi, having a fetish for role playing. Sasuke finally reached the back wall of the closet and stumbled forward as he tripped over a large box.

"What the hell?!" He exclaimed angrily. He shoved the box aside but quickly thought against it. Flipping back the folds of the top, his eyes immediately dilated and his face when through an assortment of colors. Holy Shit! The fucking perv had loads of toys! And not the kind specified for children. "Naruto is living with a freak!" Was the last thing to escape his lips as he closed the box hurriedly and raced out of the closet and the room.

Sasuke finally reached the innocent safety of Naruto's room, panting heavily as he hid behind the door. It seems just about everyone Sasuke had to meet, was some weird pervert or sadist. Was there no safe haven for the naive like Naruto and himself, as if?

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked concerned as he stepped into the room. He was automatically baffled by the redness of Sasuke's face and how heavily he was panting. "It's time for dinner." He informed.

Sasuke sighed, thank Kami! Something normal! "Alright." Taking a deep breath, Sasuke followed after the curious blond. He was most thankful Naruto hadn't asked him why he was acting so strange. And he even wondered if Naruto knew about all that stuff in Jiraiya's room. Well he had the rest of the night to find out.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Yay, I'm so glad I actually found time to type this up today. Sorry I didn't make it super lengthy. But I might be able to update tomorrow anyway, thanks so much my loyal reviewers. I was astonished to find out I have over 50 reviews for just the first 5 chapters of my story. I'm so happy. As long as I get that many reviews allot, I will do all I can to update each day!

I can update tonight if I get enough reviews!

**Next Chapter: **Sasuke has the entire night alone with Naruto, will he take this chance to strengthen their relationship or simply shy away from the opportunity. If he doesn't do something soon, Itachi going to find away to use that wasted time to his advantage. Everything now seems to be getting harder on Naruto now that he has two considerate guys trying to woo him.

**Dictionary:**

Yukata- something like a kimono but is worn more often, like day dresses.

I'm editing! So the later chapters have still some spelling and grammatical errors


	7. All Fun And Games

**Chapter Seven**

**All Fun And Games**

Cold, vicious glares were exchanged between the older man and Sasuke as he walked into the room. Jiraiya simply didn't like the little punk, and Sasuke had found plenty of reasons enough to despise the perverted man. Naruto was the one that had to suffer between this vengeful tension. As the two teens sat before the kitchen table, Jiraiya set both of their bowls in front of them.

Blue orbs expanded insanely as the bowl of ramen was placed before Naruto. And not a second went by between the time he saw the food and started to eat it. Sasuke was unable to take his eyes away from the scene of his crush engorging himself with the slippery noodles. It was both gross and stunning. Sasuke had never known so much food could fit into the boy's mouth at once. And a few other thoughts of what bigger things could fit into Naruto's mouth, slipped into his mind.

"Urgh!" Sasuke quickly slammed his palm into his head, forcing the imagine away. How could he think such a thing while Naruto was doing something as innocent as eating noodles. Though the way he slurped up the wet pasta, Sasuke had thought it to provide some sort of practice.

Jiraiya was the only one who noticed the Uchiha's odd reaction. He smirked devilishly as he summed up the situation. Sitting down beside the boy presently hitting himself in the head repeatedly, Jiraiya leaned over.

"You are hardly what I call a smooth worker, but it doesn't take all that to swoon Naruto." He gave a chuckling whisper. Sasuke immediately went red in the face as he noticed the man suddenly beside him. How the hell did he notice what was going on in his mind?!

"What are you talking about,old man?" Sasuke hissed under breath. He jerked his eyes away from admiring Naruto while he continued to eat and glowered at the man beside him. "You think I go for dudes?"

"Of course not," Jiraiya cackled, throwing his head back. "I **know** you go for males." He smirked brilliantly. Sasuke went pale in the face, only adding more satisfaction to the obviously skilled ero-sen'nin. "Don't think you are the first guy to walk through that door expecting to get something out of him." Jiraiya warned seriously now.

Sasuke was in a whirl of confusion. Was this guy actually trying to tell him, Naruto always brought out gay guys?

"Naruto isn't one to make a lot of normal friends since anyone who doesn't have a thing for him, find him obnoxious and loud." Jiraiya grimaced at the thought. He should know better than anyone, since the kid was always pestering him. "I swear, I've kicked so many gay asses out of this house, my shoes are all scuffed up. And then Naruto keeps wondering why we have to move. Well today will be no different. Naruto's too vulnerable for me to just let anyone have, so you leave now if you have anything other than a friendship in mind."

Sasuke stiffened. He would have walked too, but he still wanted to convince himself he did just want to be friends with the dumb blond. Though it would be the greatest test of all he would have to face by not having to molest the other.

But Sasuke was curious as to why Jiraiya was so protective of Naruto when he got certain friends, so why the hell did he have all this exposure around the house?! He was begging Naruto to become a pervert just like him, there was no need for horny teens like Sasuke to befriend him.

"Sasuke?" Naruto interrupted the two suddenly. Both went jumping in their seats as Naruto stared cluess. "Are you going to eat your ramen any time soon?" he asked hopefully. He didn't care too much for the fact Jiraiya and Sasuke were whispering to each other, since Naruto only needed his ramen to keep him company at the moment.

"Of course I am. If you stop hovering over it like it is the last meal you will ever see," Sasuke barked back. He grabbed his bowl and slid it away from Naruto, watching the expectant eyes turn grim with disappointment. Sasuke would have eagerly given it that very next moment if not for the chance Jiraiya would suspect him of trying to be 'too' nice and forgiving.

Look at this mess Naruto had gotten him into. First he had to deal with Itachi, who was encouraging Sasuke to take Naruto before he did. And now he had to deal with Jiraiya, who threatened to kill him if he even tried to further their friendship.

Solemnly, Sasuke began eating his dinner while Naruto pathetically sulked off to the side. It was almost unbearable to eat while those giant, anticipating eyes were directed at his mouth as each noodle was slurped up. The occasional whimpers that escaped the blonde's lips as he watched with his own empty bowl in front of him, irritated Sasuke to no end. Kami, he just wanted to shove the stupid food down Naruto's throat...with his own tongue. There goes his thoughts again, out on another pervert venture.

If not for Jiraiya's voice instantly bringing Sasuke out of his daydreaming, the Uchiha would have ended up with another erection that wouldn't be too pleasing to the others. "I was hoping it was just going to be you Naruto, but now you have company. I have to go out tonight, so I'm expecting both of you to get to bed on time." Jiraiya sternly explained. "And absolutely no rough housing, especially you." Jiraiya snarled at the raven haired boy.

Sasuke quivered in his seat as the man loomed angrily over head. Why did he get the sudden feeling that even with Jiraiya gone, the man would know if something went down? In fact, Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if the man had cameras installed in every room of the house just so he could stalk the women that stepped into his home, which were probably few.

With a gulp, Sasuke nodded. Jiraiya immediately smiled and headed for the door. Just before stepping out, he glared back at Sasuke once more and finally slammed the door closed.

"I thought he was about to kill me just now," Sasuke huffed after a deep sigh. "You were right Naruto, he is worse than Itachi." Sasuke chuckled momentarily only to find out the next moment, that he was indeed alone in the room. The Uchiha looked around direly, finding the blond missing. How did he move so fast?! "Naruto?" Sasuke suspected Naruto was an even bigger menace in his own home if he couldn't wait one minute after Jiraiya left to do what he pleased.

Getting out of his seat, Sasuke headed out of the kitchen. He didn't see the blond anywhere in the living room either. "Naruto?! Where are you?" Sasuke yelled out more worriedly. Such an ominous feeling came over him as he searched the house.

"Aka-chan wanted to play hidie and seek!" Naruto called out from somewhere. A brief, childish chuckle erupted from the blond. "So you have to find us," he explained.

Sasuke was just about to moan over this new development; he hated looking for things. But unexpectedly, a sly smirk appeared on his lips. "Fine, but if I find you both before you make it back to the kitchen table, then we have to play what I want." Shoot, why not play games. They weren't too old, and Sasuke had some pretty interesting games he would like to play. The idea of playing house returned to his mind for the second time today, but this time he wouldn't so easily dismiss it.

"Only if you can find us both!" Naruto shouted from the room he was hiding in.

Sasuke was off in a flash, looking behind doors, couches and tables. There was no way he was going to lose this game. After all how hard could it be to find a loud, excitable blond and an egg. Okay, so maybe Aka-chan would be a little more harder to find, considering how small she was, but if Sasuke knew Naruto, the boy probably had the egg with him.

The living room was clear, so Sasuke looked in the blonde's room. Though he wasn't expecting Naruto to actually hide in such an obvious place. Sasuke made sure to check the hallway every few moments, so Naruto couldn't make a quick dash for to the kitchen. Naruto's closet was clear, and so was under his bed. Sasuke shuffled out of Naruto's room and started to check the bathroom. Of course the tub was empty and so was the broom closet. So maybe Naruto was a little harder to find than he thought. But there was only one other place to check out that Naruto might have thought him never to look. Jiraiya's room.

Smirking over his own brilliance, Sasuke rushed off into the other man's room. If Naruto was in here, there was no way he was going to let him sneak out behind his back. Sasuke closed the door behind him so Naruto couldn't get out without making a sound that would alert him. "Naruto, I know you're in here. Just come out, so we can play what I want." He was inwardly laughing to himself as he looked beneath the bed. No Naruto there. Sasuke even looked behind the TV beside Jiraiya's perverted bookshelf, and still no blond.

It worried Sasuke to think that Naruto might be in Jiraiya's closet. With that thought in mind, Sasuke rushed off into the closet, immediately pushing clothes and things aside. "Naruto?!" He yelled out, digging through to the back of the closet.

His head popped up in alert as he suddenly heard the door open. He scrambled on his knees and crawled out of the closet, in hopes of catching the sneaky blond on his way out. But instead of leaving, the idiot blond was actually coming in. So he wasn't in here?!

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto asked, his eyes furrowing in worry. "We aren't allowed in Jiraiya's room." The boy insisted. He had been patiently waiting in one of the kitchen's bottom cupboards for Sasuke, since he knew that was the last place the Uchiha would think to look. But it seemed he was wrong. He had came out of hiding the moment he realized Sasuke had finished searching the other rooms.

"No one told me that," Sasuke growled back, still on his knees and hands. But he was for the most part relieved Naruto hadn't been hiding in here.

"Sasuke look what you did!" Naruto exclaimed the next moment. He rushed into the room, kneeling down beside the confused Sasuke. "We better clean up all this mess before Jiraiya gets back home." He warned concernedly. "He gets pissed if he even thinks I've been in his room."

Sasuke blinked for one unconscious moment. So this was Naruto's first or one of few times in Jiraiya's room. That was a huge load off his back. But that didn't change the fact Naruto was in here now, trying to clean up the mess Sasuke had made.

"Wait! I'll clean it up Naruto," he insisted. He at least wanted to keep Naruto's innocence intact for the rest of the night for fear that Jiraiya would have his head.

The blond paused in his gathering and stared at Sasuke oddly. Why was he so jumpy and worried all of a sudden? "But I want to help. We could get done faster if we worked together." With that said, Naruto stood back up, picking up a few of Jiraiya's fallen clothes and hung them back up.

Sasuke cursed mentally as Naruto was helping anyway. He couldn't very well push Naruto out of a room that was in his own house, but he still didn't want Naruto finding out about this stuff in Jiraiya's room.

"Woah lookie Sasuke!" Naruto gasped out suddenly, scaring five years off of Sasuke's life. The raven haired teen rushed up to his feet and over to Naruto. "I didn't know Jiraiya was a movie producer." The naive boy laughed.

Sasuke face faulted as he watched the carefree boy, pull out a box filled with tapes from the back of the closet. Sasuke's eye had never twitched so much as he read over the labels of the tapes as Naruto pulled them out. These weren't movies, they were...

"The Fast and the Horniest?" Naruto read, looking at the tape curiously. "The Whore Next Door? Man Jiraiya sure does make a lot of weird movies." Sasuke sighed, somewhat pleased to know Naruto was still as clueless as ever as he raided the other man's belongings. Finally Naruto dug into the bottom of the box and pulled out a video camera. "Hey Sasuke! Want to be a star?" He giggled, pointing the camera lens toward the pouting Uchiha.

"No, I don't want to star in any porno." Sasuke mumbled to himself. He pushed the camera to the side so it was no longer directed at him. "Why don't you go ahead and be the star?" He said sarcastically in a groan. He was hardly in the mood for Naruto's stupidity, but then again that could change.

"Alright Mr. Director," Naruto giggled. He placed the video camera in Sasuke's hands. "You shoot, while I act."

"What?!" Sasuke blurted out in disbelief. "You want me to film you? Doing what?!" He asked hysterically.

"You're the director, you tell me." Naruto started to go through the clothes in the closet. "What should be my costume?" He asked, turning back to look at the pale Uchiha.

Sasuke's mouth had gone dry and he no longer had the ability to register what was being asked of him. Naruto wanted him to video tape him? Though he hadn't said pacifically that he wanted to be in a porno video, but with Sasuke as his director, it was likely to become that.

"Hmmm...I like this one." Sasuke smirked as he pulled out one outfit he thought would be particularly cute on Naruto. The blond nodded, taking the clothes and strutted out of the room.

Technically he wasn't rough housing like Jiraiya said, but he was still taking advantage of Naruto none the less. His smirk suddenly widened as Naruto slowly stepped into the room again. Sasuke quickly turned on the camera and kept it on the shy blond as he walked over.

"Sasuke, why did you have to pick the most ridiculous outfit." Naruto whined. He was actually wearing orange kitty ears and orange panties that had a long, fluffy tail sown into the back, with an orange tank top. He didn't like the bottoms very much, cause his member was visible even folded beneath.

Sasuke only chuckled. The costume looked extremely well on Naruto, and his blushing complimented the set. "Because, you make the perfect kitsune." Sasuke teased. With the orange colors, Nartuo looked more like a fox than a kitten, especially with those adorable whiskers. "Now purr for me as you make your entrance." Sasuke laughed, keeping the camera locked on Naruto.

Naruto first puffed out his cheeks at the request. "That's stupid. Why the hell would I want to do that?!" He bickered. "I might as well moan to if you ask me to do that," Naruto complained, not realizing the invitation he was giving.

"Now that you mention it, I think that would suit your character just fine." Sasuke gave a darkened smirk. Sure he wasn't expecting Naruto to do all this for real, but it was simply fun to make him try.

"What character? You haven't even given me a part yet! What's my lines?!" Sasuke had never met a movie star but he was sure this was exactly how they acted. Naruto was one true drama queen.

"Fine, I'll give you a part. But you aren't allowed to complain, we are still rolling." Sasuke informed. The first thing to come to mind was to tell Naruto he was suppose to be a fox in heat, but he knew Naruto would find that plan out to easily. "Okay, you are an injured fox in the woods. So act like you are in pain." Sasuke order with a smug smile. This was going to be too funny to watch.

Naruto stuck out his tongue and pranced over to the middle of the floor. He got down on his hands and knees, immediately giving Sasuke the most perverted of thoughts. Oh, how he would love to be the alpha fox in this scenario. Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto spread out onto the floor, laying on his back. Almost instantly Naruto started to get into character, whimpering and moaning in pain. Sasuke had thought the scene to be delightful, especially how Naruto's legs were bent and spread just right. His supple ass was facing the camera as Naruto slowly rubbed what was supposedly his injured stomach.

"Help...I...please...it hurts" Naruto whimpered, his eyes tightly closed as if he were experiencing unbearable pain. "...please...," came another desperate moan.

Damn Naruto was good, too good. Sasuke wanted to slap himself over this stupid idea. But his growing arousal had to disagree. This was ten times better than listening to all those other men beg and moan for Itachi. Only because Naruto was begging for him, not Itachi, well at least that's how Sasuke so it.

Sasuke couldn't stand it any longer, his pants were becoming a great nuisance with this clinging, but he had called upon his own punishment. Slowly Sasuke side stepped to the book shelf, keeping the camera still on Naruto. It was a good thing Naruto had noticed with his eyes still closed. Sasuke quickly set the camera down on one of the shelves, so that it kept recording without him holding it.

"Now...beg for my help..." Sasuke whispered. He dearly needed to hear his name escape those incredibly erotic lips, otherwise this pain within his boxers would never end.

Naruto obeyed without question, moaning Sasuke's name the next moment. "Please...Sasuke." He groaned softly. But a timid gasp erupted from Naruto as he felt a sudden weight placed upon his stomach.

His eyes flew open and his cheeks instantly reddened. Since when was Sasuke apart of the movie?! And why the hell was he laying on top of him?! Naruto found his words leaving him as he stared up nervously at the Uchiha. Sasuke had such a serious look in his eyes, that Naruto had never seen before. The blond could not only feel his face heat up, but his entire body, as Sasuke's body was settled in-between his spread legs.

Sasuke balanced his weight on just two arms he kept on either side of Naruto's head. His eyes were intensely locked to Naruto's blue ones. He had to admit Naruto never looked so sexy and vulnerable before. He couldn't resist just one kiss...

Sasuke lowered his upper half down, so that he was laying perfectly on top of Naruto. Closing his eyes slowly, he pressed his lips to the soft, velvet ones before him. Never before he had touched such precious lips, tender and plump, just waiting to be kissed. Sasuke lingered there for the longest moment, completely unmoving, until he finally hoisted his head back up. Somewhere between that short time, Naruto had closed his eyes as well, and Sasuke smiled as he saw the blue eyes appear once more.

Naruto's heart was beating erratically as he stared back up into proud, loving black eyes. Sasuke had just kissed him! Why was he still just laying there...beneath him? Forget that, why had he liked it?! Naruto was both terrified and pleased. There was nothing he could possibly say to ease the sudden tension between them. So Naruto would simply use no words.

Sasuke wasn't expecting the second kiss, suddenly performed by the blond! Naruto had lifted his head up and kissed him again. So then...he liked it? Sasuke was dearly hoping so.

His hand instinctively slipped beneath Naruto's hovering head and fingered through the silky, blond locks. And Sasuke returned the second kiss, his other hand gently caressing Naruto's scarred cheek. All the while he was tempted to remove this ridiculous, yet sexy outfit, but was reminded of the fact that they were still in Jiraiya's room.

As if some horrid nightmare was finally stepping into this wonderful fantasy, the front door bell rung. Sasuke realized just as the bell cooed the ever dramatic "Oh Jiraiya" that...someone was here.

**To Be Continued... **

**A/N:** Omg! Lol, this chapter has been the most fun yet to write. I love keeping you guys in suspense, but not too much. Thanks for all the reviews and please don't forget to review for this chapter. I'm excited to read what you guys have to say about this.

**Next Chapter:** Things were just getting heat up between Naruto and Sasuke, but now everything maybe crashing down as they are interrupted. Sasuke may be furious now about the butting in, but he will be even more angry when he finds out who had did the butting. Then again the night is still young, so is there still time for Sasuke to set the mood again with Naruto?

**Dictionary:**

Ero-sen'nin- ero means eroticism and sen'nin means full-time. So basically Jiraiya is a full-time eroticist.


	8. Rockabye Baby

**Chapter Eight**

**Rockabye Baby**

Holy crap! Why did these things always have to happen to him?! Had he not done enough good in the world to avoid such bad karma? Sasuke wasn't in the least bit sane at this point. He had just moments ago been drawn into insanity over the blonde's performance and he was just about to join his pleading flower when reality literally came knocking.

Sasuke looked back down at Naruto, his entire face dancing in red as he was given the time to notice their suggestive position. Oh how badly he wanted to take Naruto this very minute, but he couldn't very well listen to the knocking and door bell through the whole ordeal, could he? He was willing to try, but the choice was up to the awestruck blond beneath him, who was still trying to register what had just happened between them. The door bell rung again and yet both boys stared confusedly at each other as if one could explain all this.

"Sasuke...," the flustered blond mumbled to get the Uchiha's attention. It worked like a charm. Sasuke blinked once and was up in one frantic second, suddenly scrambling around the room in a hurry. Naruto supposed he was cleaning since he was nervous about Jiraiya finding his room still a mess, but Naruto knew the person at the door couldn't be the irritating perv, since he had a key.

Without a word, Naruto climbed back up onto his feet, his standing still a little wobbly. He walked out of the room nonchalantly while Sasuke was still buzzing around in the closet, tossing things back into their original settings. Naruto was hardly as skittish as Sasuke, for he did consider the fact that a moment later Sasuke would have had him there naked and in a hysterical screaming.

Sasuke was somewhat appreciative of the guest but then very hating. The person at least saved him from going any farther, despite how much of his longing, it would have been bad to have Jiraiya be the one to interrupt them. So Sasuke was haphazardly throwing things around, though it hurt him to move this much. That stupid scene he had asked Naruto to do, had got him all riled up and ready to come, but since the play was cancelled, he had a still very hard 'problem' to deal with. And it didn't seem to be going away any faster with Naruto out of the room, because Sasuke's mind still drifted back to the last thoughts and some rather new ones as he looked over all this perverted stuff.

"I'm coming," Naruto grumbled as the knocking continued until he finally reached the door. He was rather pissed to have a guest so close to night, but it would be just as easy to tell them to come back later in the morning when he wasn't around to be bothered by them.

Naruto jerked open the door, ignoring the fact that he was still in his rather seductive costume. Naruto was just about to give their visitor quite an ear full until he saw who it was. His azure eyes widened in astonishment as they met with the furiously gleaming crimson orbs he had become accustomed to over the past two days. But never before had he seen such a smug and proud smirk on those usually kind lips.

"I-Ita-niisan? What are you doing here?" Naruto questioned. Forget what he came for! Naruto wanted to know how in the hell did he get here. Not that the blond didn't like Itachi's company, but his ability to just pop up anywhere tended to frighten Naruto to some degree. Kami knows where he might show up next.

Itachi took the brief moment of Naruto's puzzlement, to examine his unusual appearance. This outfit was much more pleasing to the eyes, Itachi would admit. That lively shade of orange did work wonders with the perfectly tanned skin of his obsession. The ears and tail were a nice touch as well. Itachi was easily tempted to remove those small, obstructing bloomers to get the perfect view of Naruto's surely beautiful treasure. Simple and plain: Naruto was one terrific looking Sex Kitten.

"I only came over to drop of a change of clothes for Sasuke in the morning." Itachi explained with an all knowing grin. By the rate Sasuke had convinced Naruto to dress up like that, Itachi wouldn't be surprised if his brother did manage to fuck Naruto senseless tonight. And that was exactly why he saw it fit to stop by. "I figured he wasn't coming home when it was already past the time school let out, so I got your address from the school office. Now that I've told my story, why don't you tell me yours?" He chuckled, pointing amusingly at Naruto's costume.

Naruto glanced down in bewilderment and found out what Itachi was talking about. Instantly his tanned cheeks filled in with red as noticed what Itachi meant. It was all to embarrassing to have someone you looked up to see you in such a humiliating costume. Such a scenario, Naruto had thought was worse then coming to class in your underwear or going to a dance that you thought was casual wear and really wasn't. And by the look on Itachi's face, Naruto had a feeling he was getting laughed at.

"Well...uh...we were making a movie before you got here." Naruto explained nervously. Though it was turning into a rather interesting yet abnormal movie before Itachi arrived. Naruto was somewhat looking forward to completing it, but he had no idea of the ending.

"A movie?" Itachi blinked for a moment. Sasuke wouldn't...would he? So his little brother was an even bigger perv than he thought he was. How proud Itachi was at this moment, though he wished the perversion had developed for someone other than his own goal. "In that case. Can I have an invitation to the premiere?" Itachi asked. He had a feeling the answer would be 'no' or some excuse as to why he couldn't. But then again, it was Naruto, who simply could have said 'yes' for the fact that he didn't think the movie was all that inappropriate to be showing to him.

"It's not done yet." Naruto explained truthfully. Whether that was a reason for Itachi not to see it or to wait, Naruto wasn't too sure. He didn't think Itachi would like seeing his brother kissing a boy very much, shoot Naruto didn't know if he liked kissing boys. He wasn't given that much time to think about it before.

Itachi chuckled over the response. He was glad to here Sasuke hadn't had his way with the blond just yet, but he couldn't help wanting to see the video himself. He wanted to see Naruto writhe an moan, and if that was with another guy, after him of course, then Itachi wouldn't mind at all.

Sasuke, meanwhile, had just finished cleaning Jiraiya's room. Taking a short break to catch his breath, Sasuke still grumbled over the fact his arousal had ceased to soften over his cleaning. Though it was nor the time or place to fix it, Naruto was doing a pretty good job holding back the guest, Sasuke had thought. And the Uchiha was hardly willed enough to face the blond looking like this. He couldn't very well take a shower, because others would be able to hear it. So that only left one option.

"Oh, I almost forgot Naru-chan." Itachi laughed, pulling out a bag filled with craft supplies. "I brought a little something for Aka-chan."

"Aka-chan!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed. He had completely forgotten about the little egg during the game. She was still in the place Naruto hid her. "Poor girl!" Naruto was off in a dash, leaving Itachi standing clueless at the door.

Itachi chuckled to himself and shook his head. Naruto was certainly a jumpy teen, it was almost scary if not unimaginable to see him as a real parent. Taking care of an egg was easier than the real thing. But if Naruto was this forgetful, that egg was in for quite a few more lost and found games. Itachi stepped inside, closing the door behind him and slowly followed after the hyper blond.

"Fuck," Sasuke hissed pulling his strained member out from his boxers. He was doing this a lot lately thanks to Naruto, making the Uchiha all the more anxious to when he could actually quench this uncontrollable need.

He hovered just over the toilet in the bathroom, with one hand pressed against the wall. His other hand, slowly stroking his hardened shaft. His flesh tingled as he simply imagined Naruto pumping him instead of himself. Black eyes hid tightly behind his lids as he muffled a groan by biting his lower lip. All the while his thoughts circled around his golden hair beauty, begging for him again. Such desires made him more stiff and closer to the release he was so anxious to reach.

But Sasuke's eyes suddenly shot open as the bathroom door was flung back open and the ecstatic blond he had just been thinking about, dashed into the room. Sasuke's entire face was drained of all color as Naruto simply passed by his frozen form and started to raid the medicine cabinet. Sasuke had completely stopped breathing the entire time Naruto was in the room, though unnoticed as he was.

Naruto had completely overlooked the Uchiha in the corner of his eyes were set on another prize he had so kindly forgotten. "Aka-chan!" He exclaimed hysterically, his eyes automatically watering as he saw the short, smiling egg sitting behind a few medicine bottles. Naruto grabbed the egg pulling her out quickly and immediately hugging her. "I'm so sorry, I'll never leave you again!" He wailed. With that said, Naruto had raced back out of the room. "Itachi, I found her!" He cheered, waving the egg proudly in the air as he left the bathroom.

Sasuke on the other hand was not in the mood for rejoicing. His face was still very much like a deer caught in the headlights: void and terrified. He couldn't believe that just happened. Naruto just busted in and then out without noticing a single fucking thing! Sasuke actually found this more annoying than relieving. He might as well just finish up right in front of him if Naruto was that oblivious to his surroundings.

"Oh, don't be upset my dear brother," came the hated mocking voice of the older Uchiha. An immediate shiver went down Sasuke's back as a cold hand settled on his shoulder.

"Itachi!" He yelled out, jerking back around and facing the heavily smirking pervert. Quickly his once lurid face was painted with red as he imagined the intimidating comments Itachi was sure to make over this. "What the hell are you doing here you bastard?!"

Itachi cackled in amusement. Sasuke's expression was simply priceless, not to mention his current situation. There was sure to be thoughts of wanting to die, running on in the boy's head. "I'm only here for your benefit. But it seems you'll need a lot more help then a change of clothes Sasuke. Is Naruto not tending to you properly?" The older male asked with an impregnable gleam in his eye.

Sasuke reddened more, if that was even possible. "Shut up, you prick!" He quickly snapped back, trying to regain some of his lost pride. But only so much self-esteem could be managed when one had his erect cock hanging out of his pants, begging for release.

"Don't take out your frustration on me, Sasuke." Itachi mocked with a semi-concerned tone. "I'm sure Naruto would love to help if you simply asked him instead of using your little tricks." Itachi leaned over his younger brother's shoulder and took a brief grasp of his problem. "Then again, that's what brothers are for too. If you need my help..." Slowly and skillfully Itachi stroked the aching member. "I would be willing to help-for a price that is. My offer from yesterday still stands." Sasuke trembled briefly as his brother's cold, expert hands worked him with unexpected carefulness.

"Go...to...hell!" Sasuke managed to say between strain breaths and pants. He showed his shoulder back into Itachi's chest and stepped away from the still egotistic pervert.

"Suit yourself, little brother." Itachi grinned, waving farewell before heading for the door. "You should consider this, seeing as how you won't having nothing in the end if I get to him first." With that, Itachi strolled out of the bathroom to leave his brother to finish his work.

"Curse him." Sasuke growled. "There is no way he will ever get anywhere with Naruto."

"Ita-niisan, what were you doing?" Naruto asked once the older Uchiha stepped into the kitchen where Naruto had been patiently waiting.

"Oh, just giving Sasuke some helpful advice." Naruto seemed to miss the joke and the reason Itachi was snickering to himself. "Now, I thought since Aka-chan will be around for some time, it would come in handy if she had somewhere to sleep. It's not safe for a baby to sleep in anything other than a crib." He amusingly smiled. "So I impose we make one." Itachi grinned more as he saw the electrifying smile that came to Naruto's lips the moment he told his idea.

Once again, Itachi was sure to win this boy over. Just the simplest activities together would convince Naruto they had a real relationship worth treasuring and it would provide all the time Naruto needed to realize some feelings. Itachi had thought all of this through to the last grain, and was planning everything to go as he foretold.

"That arrogant bastard...," Sasuke grumbled as he stumped down the halls, feeling a little more refreshed than before. It had taken him forever to get over the disgust of having his brother trying to pump him. Sasuke angrily stepped into the kitchen as was enraged to find his brother still cunningly working with Naruto.

As if this was a repeat of this morning, the two hadn't noticed him as they were gluing stupid Popsicle sticks together that Naruto had painted the obvious color of orange. They were even joking about shows they had watched and books they had red. Everything seemed to sicken Sasuke more, he might have needed to make a quick trip back to the bathroom to puke out his brains.

It wasn't until Sasuke loudly cleared his throat that Naruto paid any notice to his arrival. Sasuke's frustration slipped away as those cobalt eyes brightened and that same, wide smile appeared.

"Great you're back Sasuke. We were just making a crib for Aka-chan! Want to help?" Naruto asked enthusiastically.

As much as Sasuke would have loved to help Naruto, Itachi was there, so he was sure the other would find a way to ruin the moment. Knowing Itachi, he might mention something about the scene Naruto had missed seeing while in search of Aka-chan.

"Nah, I'll pass on this one Naruto." Sasuke replied. He sighed lightly and walked back into the living room. It was incredibly irritating to have Itachi around all the time. And what gave him the nerve to decide to stay with Jiraiya gone.

In frustration, Sasuke plopped down onto the couch, his eyes never leaving the scene in the kitchen. Without really realizing it, he had been staring for the next hour in silence. All in all, it was very boring, so boring in fact, he fell asleep on the couch before the two had finished their craft. Sasuke snored lightly as he laid on his back, forgetting the dangers of leaving Naruto unsupervised with his older brother.

Naruto was the only one to notice Sasuke's exhaustion and he silently sulked over it. It was discouraging to know Sasuke didn't want to help him with something that the parents were suppose to do anyway. But it was more heart-wrenching when Sasuke had fell asleep after being missing for nearly an hour. So the natural thought that came to Naruto's mind was...Sasuke was avoiding him. The blond couldn't help but think it was the kiss they had shared that suddenly made Sasuke distant and nervous.

"Naru-chan?" Itachi questioned, actually sounding sincere this time. He wondered what was bothering the boy so much that had made him grow quiet, which was abnormal for him. How could Itachi work his magic if Naruto was being so distant himself?! Itachi swore he would punish Sasuke for upsetting Naruto, though that made it out to be that he actually cared for the blond, which he didn't...right?

Naruto turned toward Itachi slowly, his eyes empty and worried. "Yeah?" The blond did his best not to let his sadness show through, but that was difficult in itself.

Itachi groaned and stood up out of his seat. "I better be heading on home, I have school in the morning myself." He chuckled. "So take care, and make sure Sasuke doesn't get himself into too much trouble." Itachi warned with a warm smile. He lightly brushed Naruto's golden locks back and headed home. The little devil on his shoulder was presently cussing him out for having given up that easily and giving Sasuke the opportunity he needed to win. But the Uchiha for once ignored that side of him.

Finally alone, Naruto started to clean up and put Aka-chan away in her new crib once it had dried. But occasionally his eyes drifted back to the raven haired teen soundly sleeping on his sofa. A pained smile tugged at the corners of Naruto's mouth as he approached the other. Sasuke looked so peaceful and elegant in his sleep, Naruto didn't have the heart to wake him so they could get ready for bed. So he did the next best thing.

Sasuke groaned softly, his head titled to the side as he was nearing consciousness. Damn it, what was the sudden weight on him? He had been having the most perfect dream, but that came to an end when something heavy was pressing against him. Reluctantly, Sasuke lifted a single eye to inspect what was going on in reality. But both eyes saw fit to open as he realized exactly what went wrong.

He lifted his head up just a bit and stared in awe at the adorable blond cuddled on top of him. Naruto was delicately sleeping on top of Sasuke, his head buried lightly in the Uchiha's chest and his arms cradled at his side. His body was settled in-between Sasuke's legs, and brushing up against a freshly developed and returning problem. Naruto's was breathing tentatively, Sasuke didn't think he could ever willingly move from this spot unless Jiraiya was to walk through the door this very moment.

Sasuke sighed. He was both relieved and happy to have Naruto feel so comfortable around him. But that didn't excuse the fact that he was causing all these desires Sasuke couldn't fulfill just yet. Laying his head back down, Sasuke stared up at the ceiling with a smile.

"Sleep tight Naruto..." Sasuke whispered as his fingers tenderly threaded through the sleeping boy's silky, blond hair. He knew he would eventually have to wake him, but for the moment, Sasuke would let him rest as he was. But the issue at hand wouldn't leave Sasuke until he was set free, so he pulled through the annoying pain for now. For Naruto...only Naruto.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Wow, I get a whole lot of reviews for this story, I'm super ecstatic! I'll keep up the updates then since everyone likes it so much. But the updates might come a little slowly for just this week(I'm busy some), nothing to worry about though. So don't forget to review!-

**Next Chapter: **Everything may seem sweet and fun now, but will it be the same when Jiraiya comes home? And what could be more worse than a hectic day at school when everyone is suspicious of the newly developed couple? Only time would tell.


	9. Lights! Camera! Action!

**Chapter Nine**

**Lights! Camera! Action!**

The night had progressed slowly as the darkness set in. The owl had only begun their hooting and the insects; their chirping. But their sweet harmony coexisting together was more than little Sasuke could bare. Sure animals of the night were all good and dandy, but hardly acceptable when was trying to enjoy the SILENCE of the night. So to say that Sasuke was awake and alert, would be an understatement. The Uchiha was more paranoid than ever.

The soft body using him as a pillow was the only thing keeping him sane and from going mad with worry. He was haunted with the thought of Jiraiya coming home any moment to find them like this. His life would be shortened by half or he would be killed entirely, either way it was not going to be easy for the young Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun..." Naruto murmured softly, his hands clinging tightly to the other's shirt as he fidgeted about. "I don't wanna be the kitsune..."

Sasuke mentally laughed over Naruto's little pouting over the movie parts. Suddenly his eyes opened wide in terror. "The movie! Oh shit!" In all the hustle and bustle of cleaning Jiraiya's room in a hurry and tending to his problem, Sasuke had completely forgotten the camera still sitting on the bookshelf in clear view, with their tape still inside. What was he still doing here?! He had to get it before Jiraiya got home and saw it first.

Sasuke pushed up on his elbows, finding it hard with the sleeping blond still resting on him. With expert flexibility, Sasuke maneuvered his way out from beneath Naruto's sleeping form. But that had done nothing in bringing down his arousal. Why the hell was his dick getting a work out whenever he was near Naruto?! It was getting on Sasuke's last nerves. He swore the next time he got turned on, he'll just let Naruto take care of it, willing or unwilling.

Walking bold legged, Sasuke painfully made his way to Jiraiya's room. Damn erection made it hard to even walk. He hissed acutely each time the fabric of his pants and boxers rubbed to effortlessly against his hard-on. It should have been simple to get rid of; just think about Itachi taking care of it. That would have worked before, when Sasuke didn't experience by first hand how great the older Uchiha was in that category.

Without much hesitation, Sasuke burst into the other's room and raced over to the bookshelf, grabbing the camera. But the moment he was making his way back to the door he heard a brief shuffle of weight at the front door. A lot of moaning and groaning erupted from whoever was outside, and finally Sasuke's dread over took him. Jiraiya was home. He heard a repeated jingle of keys and curses, Sasuke had suspected he had trouble getting in.

Seeing as how there was no time he could save Naruto, Sasuke quickly rushed out of Jiraiya's room, closing the door behind him and ran into Naruto's room with camera in hand. Maybe Jiraiya wouldn't go through his boxes and find the camera gone tonight, but he was sure to be mad if he noticed Naruto in one of his costumes. The door opened finally, causing Sasuke to convulse in fear.

Turning off the lights in Naruto's room, Sasuke crawled beneath the other's blankets. Maybe if Jiraiya thought he was asleep already he wouldn't be too suspicious. Sasuke could only hope as he heard the loud footsteps down the hall. They stopped momentarily, filling Sasuke with fear that Jiraiya had noticed the blond on the couch. Sasuke cursed under breath and begged that Naruto would day forgive him.

Surprisingly enough, Sasuke heard no shouts or angry ramblings from down the hall, only the loud and unsteady walking. Sasuke stiffened as Naruto's bedroom door was slowly pushed open with a slow irritating creak to play out the horror of the moment. "Damn brat...," Sasuke heard the slur-ish grumble. Sasuke kept his eyes closed as the man approached the bed in inspection. The foul smell of liquor and whores swarmed around the old man as he leaned over and sneered at the supposedly sleeping Uchiha.

The most relieved breath of air was sucked up into Sasuke's lungs as the teen gasped when the door finally closed. Man Jiraiya reeked of alcohol, easily explaining why he was not up on his game of suspicion today, but that didn't mean the morning would hold through, unless he had a hangover. Sasuke waited for the assured sound of Jiraiya's door closing before he hopped out of bed and went to get Naruto. It was all he could manage at the moment sine he couldn't put away the camera.

Sasuke's heart jumped into his throat as he stepped into the living room to find Naruto's new sleeping position. Damn the blond could look sexy in anything he did. And it just so happened Naruto slept in the most erotic position for someone wearing an animal costume. Sasuke could have sworn the blond was begging him to take him in his sleep, with his ass pressed high into the air and his hand laying palm-down against the couch cushion. It amazed Sasuke how anyone could actually sleep like that.

With amazing control, Sasuke made sure to keep his hands from any inappropriate places as he lifted Naruto up into his arms. Bridal style, Sasuke carried his young blond friend to his room. He could only imagine how trained Itachi had to be to keep from molesting Naruto when he held him like this. The blond just felt so fragile and vulnerable in his arms, as if he would shatter into pieces if not held with the up most care.

Sasuke set Naruto down on his bed gently, a small sigh passed through his pink lips. Slowly Sasuke brought up the covers and wrapped them securely around Naruto's shoulders. His arousal seemed to subside for the most part, but that didn't mean it wasn't going come back as soon as he laid back down with Naruto. No doubt the idiot would start molesting him again in his sleep, so Sasuke decided he would simply sleep above the covers or on the floor if that didn't work out.

Aw, the wonderful feeling of sleep was finally tackling Sasuke's form as he sprawled out at the foot of the bed. If anything was to keep him awake, it was going to be himself, he was assured. Unless Naruto favored cuddling his feet as well, which he was convinced wouldn't be the case. Closing his eyes, Sasuke rested in the silence that had long ago settled in. The last strands of fabric were being sown on Sasuke's nightly blanket overhead just when he noticed the once soft and calm breathing of his friend had stopped.

Sasuke ignored it, as best he could, but found it hard when a suddenly shifting of weight was causing the bed to shake some. Sasuke simply excused it as Naruto turning over, but that thought left him the moment he felt small hands on his forearms. Damn it! Did Naruto actually move up to the foot of the bed to bug him?! Sasuke groaned the ruffle of covers was a clear sign that a lot of motion was going on, on Naruto's part.

"Naruto go to fucking sleep!" Sasuke hissed under breath, his eyes tightly closed in hopes that he wouldn't have to look at that adorable face coming out of sleep.

Silence followed and movement stopped. Sasuke sigh lightly and relaxed against the mattress. But he got this eerie feeling that he was being watched. Giving up, Sasuke opened his eyes with the intent to glare angrily at the blond that was probably still very much awake. Too bad his plans never seemed to play through the way he wanted them to went it involved Naruto.

Instead of laying down in a perfect slumber, Naruto was sitting Indian style with small, worried eyes staring down at Sasuke. Sasuke turned over onto his back and looked back up at Naruto, who immediately blushed at realizing the other had noticed.

"What the hell are you doing? It's past midnight, go to sleep." Sasuke growled, his eyes hardening over the fact he was so close to sleep yet again.

"I just..." Naruto ran off into a an incoherent whisper. When he noticed Sasuke's hard glare, he lifted his voice some more. "I just wanted to know...are you mad at me?" Naruto asked timidly, the accounts of earlier still on his mind.

Sasuke knew he couldn't very well scream out the answer 'yes', after all the blond single handedly was the cause of two nights loss of sleep. Not to mention three erection he had caused. To say at the very least, Sasuke was pissed and frustrated. But he knew it would hurt Naruto too much to hear that.

"No...I just want to sleep," he groaned, brushing back his hair in a hopeless manner. "And you should do the same."

Just as Sasuke closed his eyes again and flipped back onto his stomach, he was met with another of Naruto's annoying question. Was it him or did this kid just have really bad timing?

"Can we finish the movie?" Naruto asked hesitantly, his hands tying together nervously.

Sasuke jolted up, completely alert again. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? It couldn't be?! Naruto wouldn't ask for something like that. He had to have none where it was going, right? Did he even care? Sasuke's mind was rattling with many confusing question simply from Naruto's one. Slowly, Sasuke's head craned over to face the blond.

"You sure? Jiraiya just in the other room," Sasuke explained. What the hell was he thinking?! He was actually acting like he considered saying yes to Naruto's question...but he did. Naruto simply nodded with a somewhat clueless expression. Sasuke still got the feeling Naruto had no idea what he was getting into, but who the hell fucking cares, Naruto wanted to finish the movie!

Naruto in a way, simply wanted to know if Sasuke liked kissing him back. If he didn't, he would have just said no, right? But now that he had said yes, Naruto was more nervous than ever about actually completing the movie. What was suppose to go on from where they left off?

Large blue eyes traced Sasuke's steps as he walked over to his desk and set down the camera in position of the bed. Naruto's heart was suddenly racing, his hands suddenly felt sweaty, and his head felt dizzy as the right light of the camera flashed on.

"Lay back." Sasuke directed as he sat one knee on the bed and slowly made his way over to Naruto. Sasuke was thankful for the darkness, for his blushing wouldn't be evident to Naruto. But thank Kami the camera had a night vision setting, making the movie all the more believable to be in the wild.

Sasuke spread Naruto's legs apart some and laid his thighs in-between them, lowering his chest down until it pressed comfortably on Naruto's. "Now where were we." He somewhat smirked in a deviant manner. He would hate himself for this later, but for now, he didn't care. "Oh, I believe you were begging for my help, and I was just about to ease your pain." Sasuke whispered in a seductive manner.

Sasuke lightly traced Naruto's soft lips with his fingertips as the blond finally closed his eyes. Sasuke's heart stopped; he was going in for the plunge. His lips returned to the holy sanctuary they had been at earlier; pressing against Naruto's lips in the most tender of kisses. Sasuke managed to keep it as simple and innocent as he could for the moment, but that too required most of his will power.

His hand scaled slowly down Naruto's slender form, caressing the side of the boy's waist and hips. Sasuke lifted up on his other hand, so that he had enough space to slip his roaming hand beneath the tresses of Naruto's shirt. A soft, timid gasp escaped Naruto's parted lips as Sasuke's hand ran over a sensitive nipple. He inwardly smirked at the adorable sound, but was sure there were others more pleasing.

Releasing Naruto's lips, Sasuke timely made his way down the blonde's throat, covering the fine skin in his butterfly kisses. His hands continued it's journey as he massaged the tanned flesh, then the light nipple with his thumb. "You are suppose to be hurt Naruto," Sasuke whispered slowly and sensually.

A delicate moan passed through Naruto's lips as Sasuke started to suck his neck. "Sasuke...please...make...the pain...go away," Naruto whimpered his head titling to the side as Sasuke nibbled lightly on his skin. Sasuke was praising Kami for his good fortune. Naruto so incredibly sensitive, it was a huge turn on. Speaking of turn on, his arousal was in full hardness and just begging to be taken care of.

"Don't worry, I'll make the pain go anyway." Sasuke whispered. He lowered farther down on the shivering body beneath him. He pushed Naruto's shirt up some so that his chest was in clear view. Inertly, Sasuke pressed his lips to the Naruto's heavily heaving stomach. Simply the way Naruto's chest rose and fell, made Sasuke mad with desire. He was turning out to be like his brother after all, he almost regretted everything now.

His tongue slipped gracefully out and licked the tan skin. Sasuke gently ran his tongue over Naruto's chest, lapping up what would have been blood if the boy was really hurt. Despite the truth, Sasuke wanted to give Naruto some reassurance that this was all for the movie. So he had to act like it. A grin spread on Sasuke's lips as the blond whimpered in response to his tongue's actions. He had expected Naruto to be wiggling around as much as he was, so Sasuke was not as easily peeved.

"Sasuke..." Naruto moaned again, his lips parting widely as he felt a sudden unusual sensation. "It...hurts..." Naruto whimpered, finding the need to suddenly nip his bottom lip to keep quiet.

Sasuke lifted his head for a moment. That had almost sounded for real, but Naruto could just be a really dedicated actor. "Where?" He asked lightly, running his tongue back down the boy's stomach and over the spiral tattoo. "Here?" He asked with a smirk, lightly kissing Naruto's side.

"No," Naruto mewled, his head turning side to side. His back arched instinctively as Sasuke pinched one of his nipples.

"How about here?" Sasuke teased with a light smirk. He was met with the answer of 'no' again. "Here?" Sasuke asked, playfully dipping his tongue into Naruto's navel.

"No...my..." Sasuke had scarcely noticed a sudden red over take Naruto's cheeks. Without really realizing it, Sasuke had looked over the best known place for pain during a time like this.

His onyx eyes widened in realization. Naruto had quite a well developed arousal if Sasuke must say so himself. Sasuke had temporarily kicked himself in the head for nearly marking out the possibility that Naruto would like it that much. Sure he had planned to finish the movie before, but he doubted he would actually do so by going all the way with Naruto. But so far there had been no objections and judging by Naruto's erection, there wouldn't be any objections any time soon.

"Shit..." Sasuke grumbled. Naruto's eyes suddenly popped open as he felt the warmth and weight of Sasuke's body leave him.

The blond surprisingly watched Sasuke get up and walk over to the camera. He was in shock to say at the very least. Was Sasuke simply going to leave him high and dry with a problem he has obviously never had to deal with himself until now?

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned, sitting up. He pulled back down his shirt as he noticed Sasuke was turning off the camera.

"Go to bed Naruto." Sasuke mumbled angrily. Hell he would take Naruto without a second thought if it wasn't for the stupid angel sitting on his shoulder. He already fucking knew the consequences of their actions but he wished it didn't matter so much. He couldn't possibly take Naruto like this, not when he didn't even know what he was doing.

It hurt Sasuke more than ever to see the sudden sadness that settled into Naruto's eyes as he was assured they were through for the night. Painfully, the Uchiha watched as his blond obsession, sorrowfully crawled back beneath the covers and turned his back to him. There was no doubt in Sasuke's mind that Naruto was upset.

Sasuke sighed and crawled into bed beside Naruto this time. He laid behind the upset blond, and comfortingly wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. Pulling the blond closer to him, Sasuke pressed his head into the cradle of Naruto's neck. "Sorry, Naruto." He whispered kindly. "I promise we can finish the movie later." He half lied. He knew very well there wouldn't be much of a chance Jiraiya would let him spend the night over here, or that he would leave them two alone again.

Sasuke was given back no answer, so he couldn't help but think all of this was still unresolved. Well he would simply have to better explain himself later. But for now, he would enjoy the night as it was.

"Oh, how nice of you two to join us, Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Uzumaki." Iruka mocked irritably. "This is the second time both of you have been late this week. One more time and you both will be going to detention," Iruka threaten. The scar across his nose wrinkled up as he sneered at the two boys. He just wished Naruto wouldn't have been making just a bad start in his new school. But this was all very surprising considering Sasuke was late too. The Uchiha was always the first one to get here, and now he was twenty minutes late for his first class.

Sasuke grumbled something under his breath that only Naruto could make out as 'fucking annoying gay sensei'. Thanks to their little adventure last night, neither of them were rested up enough to pay attention to the alarm clock, so both had missed the bus.

"Now since you missed the class inspection of the babies, would you be so kind as to show off your child." Iruka inquired, easily pissing off Sasuke.

Already the class was in a chorus of whispers as they could only imagine how a baby designed by two boys would look. The girls had pretty much figured it would look homely and disappointing considering Sasuke was never one to do stuff like that. And with the new student Naruto doing it himself, they new it would be no better than acceptable. The guys of the class simply didn't care that much. They actually considered Sasuke lucky that he didn't have a bitching girl to complain about how everything was suppose to be done.

Naruto excitedly pulled Aka-chan out of his bag, tightly wrapped up in a blanket as she was settled in her new baby crib. "Here Iruka Sensei." Naruto replied anxiously. He knew they had both worked very hard on her, so he knew the teacher would be pleased.

Iruka was amazed by the fact Naruto had put so much effort into this project by making her a crib and actually took it around with him. Not to mention the egg was creatively designed and actually looked rather cute. A small smile appeared on Iruka's face as he handed Naruto their egg back. "Well I guess you at least put effort in working if not getting here on time. I hope you can keep her in tact until the final grading day." Iruka advised. "Now go sit down."

Naruto happily walked over to his seat, Sasuke slowly following. Sure he was pleased to hear Iruka liked their egg, but other things were on his mind. For instance, Naruto had completely ignored him this morning while they got dressed for school and the entire walk or rather run over here. Sasuke was pretty sure Naruto was holding what happened last night against him. But it annoyed him to great ends that Naruto could act so happy and carefree around everyone else when in fact he was probably angry with him.

"Wow Sasuke, who knew you were so creative in arts," an intimidating voice said from behind Sasuke.

The Uchiha sharply turned and glared at the boy that had said that. Neji Hyuga, he should have known. Since the first day of middle school, Sasuke had hated the Hyuga simply for the fact he lived in a respectable family, much like Sasuke's until his parents died, and that they were both competing to be the best in school. So Neji used what ever chance he got to ridicule the Uchiha.

"What's the matter Uchiha?" Neji asked mockingly. "Do I have you all wrong? I suppose it would make better sense that you let that obnoxious simple-minded blond do all the work. Am I right Uchiha?" He smirked.

Sasuke clutched his hand into a fist, using all of his strength not to punch the Hyuga. No one, absolutely no one was allowed to make fun of his blond. "Actually we work better than you and Tenten. What did you do? Promise to fuck her if she did all the work?" Sasuke smirked. Everyone knew Tenten had the biggest crush on Neji and would do anything for him.

Neji didn't let this joke faze him in the least. "On the contrary I'm sure that's exactly what you did, Uchiha. It would certainly explain why you two are always late." Neji vexed. "So how easy is he Uchiha? Can you make him scream? It wouldn't surprise me if you did. Since you are being raised by that faggot man-whore brother of yours." Neji whispered, so that this conversation was strictly between him and Sasuke.

Sasuke was boiling inside. There was nothing he hated more than being compared to his brother. Fuck, he wasn't anything like Itachi! As if last night wasn't big enough proof.

"Am I right Uchiha? You don't have your normal smart ass come backs." Neji mocked. "You still haven't told me yet. So do you fuck him from behind and your brother works the front?" Neji smirked, knowing that just as easily pushed Sasuke's last button.

"Shut up, asshole!" Sasuke shouted, jumping out of his seat. In a second he was on top of Neji, punching the crap out of him.

The entire class gasped as the Uchiha uncontrollably started to punch Neji's face in. Iruka was quick to react as he raced over and jerked the flailing boy off of Neji. "Sasuke, calm down!" He yelled.

Neji sat up painfully, wiping the thick trail of blood falling from the corner of his mouth. "That's right Uchiha, if you don't get that temper under control you might just be expelled." Neji still managed to smirk despite the fact he just got his ass handed to him. He got back in his seat, and arrogantly grinned as Sasuke was hauled out of the class room. Neji turned his eyes to Naruto for the briefest moment. He noticed the completely terrified and worried expression on the boy's face as his partner was dragged out. Neji chuckled to himself as the pieces slowly put themselves together. "Why so defensive...unless it is true?" Neji smirked. This might just be a good day for him after all. He could ruin his rival's future as well as his obsession.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Wow first Sasuke leaves Naruto with an erection all night and now he's about to drag him in his own battles. Poor Naruto is simply caught in the middle of this. Well review and I'll update as soon as possible! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Next Chapter: **Sasuke's gotten himself into a lot of trouble and there is only one person willing to bail him out of it. But things seem to get worse for Sasuke when Naruto turns to Itachi for help and comfort. Will Sasuke be able to save everything he cares about without hurting himself in the process?

**Dictionary:**

Kitsune- fox


	10. The Last One Standing

**Chapter Ten**

**The Last One Standing**

"I hope Sasuke's okay," Naruto mumbled to himself as he scaled the hallway to his locker. He had been entirely too shocked to pulled Sasuke out of the fight himself, but he was always reassured it wouldn't have helped. He had never seen Sasuke that mad before, it kind of scared Naruto. If he was to ever make Sasuke angry, would he snap on him like that.

The blond wasn't comforted by these thoughts betrayal, nor the fact that Sasuke had got detention over that little rout and he was now going to have to walk home alone. Naruto was discouraged he hadn't the chance to find out who's house they were staying at together, if they were even spending the night together. He didn't even know if Sasuke was still distant like last night, though it was in fact Naruto who had been avoiding the topic.

What was he expected to say? He liked everything about last night, though there was guilt about it all. They were both boys! What could be weirder than that? But Sasuke was also his best friend, well actually only friend in this school right now. He didn't want to cripple their relationship by considering being with Sasuke in a different way. For the first time in fifth teen years, Naruto had felt completely alive and happy around Sasuke. He truly believed he had nothing to worry about when the young Uchiha was around him. But apparently Sasuke thought otherwise.

It had nearly broken Naruto's heart when the raven haired boy denied him last night, as if he realized he didn't like Naruto in the first place. Such doubt kept creeping back into Naruto's mind, and he was all the more sure that Sasuke didn't feel that way about him at all. But how was the blond expected to contain these feelings if he never had them before? Sure there was always the love he felt for Jiraiya as his guardian, but he had never been so close to anyone in such a short amount of time.

He was always so afraid before that he would have to move again or stay with another family, so he avoided making friends he didn't want to part with. But with Sasuke, the feeling just came. So Naruto wanted to do his best to make living here work, for he could stay with Sasuke. Countless times he thought of Itachi taking him in if Jiraiya ever decided to move again. Then he wouldn't have to worry about leaving Sasuke, and Itachi was already like a guardian to him.

The blond boy sighed as he grabbed his books out of his locker and headed for the exit. He would sulk all night over this, that was for sure. Naruto hated how he left off on a bad note with Sasuke and now he couldn't even explain himself with the teen in detention. Naruto solemnly walked down the sidewalk towards home. He had been so drawn in his thoughts he hadn't noticed the unusually suspicious black Mercedes following him.

"Naru-chan!" The blond suddenly heard his name being called. Naruto quickly snapped his head in the direction of the voice and was surprised to find Itachi sitting cozily in the driver's seat of the car.

"Ita-niisan? What are you doing here?" He asked, blinking slowly as he tried to grasp the situation. Naruto had noticed that whenever he was in some sort of doubt or trouble, the older Uchiha would show up out of no where. Maybe Naruto really did have a guardian angel watching over him.

"I thought I would come and pick Sasuke up today, but I didn't see him out there. So I thought you would maybe know." Itachi lied. He had actually came with the intention to pick up Naruto(with every definition of the word). And if Sasuke so happened to be with him, then it looked like he would have to take Sasuke too.

Itachi quickly noticed how Naruto stiffened at the mention of his brother. His soft blue eyes fell to the ground as he nervously kicked at a pebble. Itachi was pissed to say the least; so Sasuke was still upsetting the blond. If Sasuke didn't get his act together, Itachi was going to make him treat Naruto better. He didn't like having to see Naruto so depressed and worried like last night.

"He got detention, so he probably won't be out for another hour." Naruto explained sorrowfully.

Itachi stared intensely at the blond, secretly cursing Sasuke in his mind. "Well how about I drive you home, Naru-chan?" Itachi offered with a kind smile. Of course he didn't plan on taking Naruto straight home, but at least the boy would have a ride.

"Really?" Naruto's head raised slightly, his eyes still a saddened blue. "I guess." Naruto stepped into the other's car without another thought of the dangers. His mind only focused on the younger Uchiha and how miserable he had to be at this moment. "Sasuke..." Naruto whispered to himself as his eyes gazed out the window.

Sasuke anxiously tapped his finger on the classroom desk. His cold gaze directed to the window and the outside world he wanted to get to. He was beating himself up over the fact he let Neji get the best of him. Knowing the Hyuga, this was probably his plan all along. But how could Sasuke resist when all those things were said about Naruto and himself. He wasn't just about to let Neji slander Naruto's good name.

But Sasuke was more pissed with how Neji suggested him and Itachi both take Naruto. It seems like everyone was telling him to do it now. Like hell he would! He wanted Naruto for himself, despite that he already knew Naruto was not something to own. He always was reminded of the fact Naruto had yet to say who he liked anyway, so this was simply unfair to the unknowing blond.

"Mr. Uchiha, you are free to go." Iruka replied, still completing some grading he had for other classes. "Please, try to stay out of trouble." The brunet teacher begged as the boy hurriedly fled from the room.

"That damn Hyuga, I'll get him for this." Sasuke grumbled. He could only imagine how miserable Naruto was at this moment without him.

"Thinking of that blond again, Uchiha?"

Sasuke stiffened and came to halt as he recognized that same patronizing voice. "What do you want Hyuga? Haven't you got me into enough trouble for one day?" Sasuke asked angrily. He glared at the long black haired teen as he slowly walked over to him.

"I've hardly just begun. I just thought it would be helpful for you to know, your little boy toy rode home with someone else. Considering you two are partners, in more than one way, I would at least have thought he would wait for you. But I guess he's into older guys." Neji smirked as he watched the color drain from the other's face.

"Itachi." Sasuke snarled. He should have known his brother would take any chance he got to be with Naruto even if it meant stalking them to and from school. The young Uchiha quickened his pace toward the door. He already figured Itachi would not take Naruto directly home, so they could be anywhere in town.

"You're going to look for him?" Neji asked with a soft chuckle. "That's odd, don't you trust your own brother, Uchiha? After all you both are working for the same goal, am I right?"

"Go away, Hyuga. I don't have time for your bullshit. Just keep your nose out of other people's business." Sasuke was now on a mad dash out the door, but the persistent Hyuga was hot on his tail.

"Come on Sasuke, you can tell me." Neji insisted with an untrustworthy grin. If he better knew the situation, he could up his game and destroy Sasuke's entire life systematically piece by piece.

"Damn it, Hyuga! If you don't fucking leave me alone, Itachi's going to take Naruto first!" Sasuke shouted before running at full speed, leaving Neji in the dust with only his confusion to comfort him.

"First?" A sinister smirk graced the other's lips. "So it's a competition is it? I wonder if Naruto knows he's just a prize to be won. If not, I don't think it's fair. And as a noble and respectable student of this school, it only makes sense that I guide the blind and misled." He smirked. "But if that so happens to cripple another, Sasuke Uchiha per say, then so be it."

"Wow Ita-niisan, this is the best ice cream I've ever tasted!" Naruto jubilantly yelled, causing a few customers within the small parlor to look at him in annoyance. He had been unintentionally disturbing the peace for ten minutes now with his obsessive talking and story telling.

Itachi on the other hand, didn't find Naruto's chatter at all obnoxious and excessive, but instead comforting and friendly. Itachi had never met a child much less anyone else, who would talk around or with him so easily. Not even Sasuke spoke to him anyone, but Naruto...he was just an open book. He wasn't afraid to speak his mind or tell embarrassing moments he had. Itachi found it refreshing that someone could tell him anything for a change.

"Itachi?" Naruto questioned, staring at the other in simple confusion. "Don't you like your ice cream?" Naruto asked, noting the gooey, melted ice cream running down Itachi's hand.

Itachi chuckled softly and wiped his sticky hand off with a napkin. "I like it Naru-chan, I'm just not as hungry as I thought I was." Well actually he was quite hungry but his thoughts had be preoccupied with the blond speaking in front of him.

"Oh." Naruto replied shortly. He stared sadly at the table's surface, slowly licking his Miso flavored ice cream.

It was nice of Itachi to take him to an ice cream parlor that served just about any flavor of ice cream to be thought of. Naruto was actually hesitant to try ice cream that tasted like his favorite type of ramen, but Itachi kindly convinced him it was worth a try. And it turned out to be really good. Naruto appreciated Itachi's kindness by taking him here to cheer up, but it didn't keep his minds off of the younger Uchiha.

"Itachi..." Naruto whispered timidly. "Do you think I'm...attractive?"

When Itachi first heard the blond try to speak, he thought nothing of it, but by the end of the question he was heavily coughing after a deep intake of breath. Did Naruto just ask him what he thought he asked him? Itachi's head shot up after his coughing fit and stared in aw at the blushing boy across from him. Was he serious?! Of course Itachi would have normally answered with a flat out 'hell yes', but he didn't want to make Naruto more nervous than he already was.

"Why do you ask Naru-chan?" Itachi questioned, his eyes brows furrowing in worry. Surely Sasuke hadn't told him he was ugly, unless he had gone mad already.

The flustered blond quickly stiffened when Itachi asked for an explanation. "It's okay, just forget it. I was just curious." He was quick to say. He managed to avoid looking back at Itachi and keeping his blue eyes locked on the table, his red tinted cheeks still vibrantly shining.

Itachi smiled tenderly. He never imagined someone could be so sweet and gentle, but this boy had managed to prove him wrong. "I for one think you are a very attractive young man." Itachi replied. His grin widened as Naruto's head slowly hoisted up to see the look in his eyes and the truth in his words. "What could possibly make you think anything else?"

Naruto stayed silent for a moment. He wasn't all too comfortable telling Itachi about what him and his brother were doing the other night and exactly how Sasuke neglected him. He could only imagine the pure anger Sasuke would feel if he knew about this time they shared. Naruto always figured Sasuke was jealous of him because he was so comfortable around his brother, when Sasuke was just paranoid around him. So he figured this was already betraying Sasuke, by being with his brother again.

Itachi had waited for an answer. But when he received none, he looked around the restaurant, seeing allot more people coming in than before. He smiled and sat up from his seat. "Come on, how about we get some fresh air?" He suggested, pulling Naruto up by the hand. Naruto had objected, so he lead the boy out of the building and across the street into a nice family park. "Now tell me what happened." Itachi insisted.

Naruto remained silent as they walked. Why was he unable to talk about Sasuke around Itachi? It just felt weird to speak of someone else you cherish to another.

"Does this have to do with my idiotic brother Sasuke?" Itachi asked with a groan. He saw the blond visibly stiffen and a growl formed in the back of his throat. Damn Sasuke. He was purposely abusing his chances with the boy by hurting him like this. But oh, well. Itachi could use this to his advantage. "What happened Naruto?"

"It's nothing really," Naruto mumbled tensely.

A frustrated grunt emitted from Itachi's throat as he stopped walking and kneeled down in front of Naruto. He held the boy's shoulders firmly, keeping him from avoiding his question. But Naruto continued to dodge the other's concerned red eyes. They were so intense, they were sure to peal away the barriers around his heart and get him to spill anything.

"Naruto if he's hurt you in anyway, I'll make sure to punish him." Itachi explained. "I just don't want to see you like this. There is no reason you should have to feel like this for that spoiled brat. He doesn't have any idea how fortunate he is to have friend like you." Itachi's voice was serious and meaningful, every word sharply plucking a string in Naruto's heart.

Swiftly the Uchiha grabbed the suddenly damp cheek and turned Naruto so that he was looking directly at him. Itachi miraculously kept his serious and compassionate expression as staring face to face with the teary, blue eyed teen. Soft tears rolled down those precious tanned, scared cheeks, Itachi had learned to admire over the past few days. Despite how Itachi enjoyed making others cry before, this was one person he could not bare to see in tears.

"You really mean that?" Naruto asked, in a hiccup of sobbing. He hated having the face others when he felt this vulnerable. But Itachi always made him feel weak in away.

"Of course I do." Itachi wasn't expecting the suddenly quick embrace he had received from the heavily crying blond. His red eyes were wide with astonishment as small tanned arms were tied tightly around his neck and a mop of brightly shining, golden hair as brushing against his cheek as the boy buried his head into his chest. Itachi was stunned and frozen in place as he could feel the small tears soak through his shirt. No one had ever cried in his arms since Sasuke was a little baby.

His arms slowly engulfed the trembling blond as he returned the hug. He couldn't maintain his serious stare anymore as it melted anyway to reveal a content yet sorrowful look. It would take him hours to contemplate this warm feeling he felt all over as the boy clung to him. He never expected this to happen. Of course he was suppose to make Naruto feel comfortable around him, but he wasn't suppose to feel the same.

Itachi had been too drawn in his thoughts, he barely noticed the teen retracting from his grasp. "I'm sorry, Itachi." Naruto whimpered, sloppily wiping his tears away with his arm. "I must look like an idiot right now," he sniffled.

Itachi smiled and gentle swabbed away another falling tear with his thumb as it caressed the boy's damp cheek. "On the contrary Naruto, I don't you can look any more cute." Itachi beamed as he watched the red eyes be complimented by Naruto's flushed cheeks. Instinctively, the Uchiha leaned forward pressing his lips to Naruto's cheek, and slowly pulled back.

Naruto's face was filled with such warmth and bewilderment as he simply stared at the other male. His cheek was tingling and his body was warm and comfortable all over. He could never imagine this sensation being causing by someone like Itachi. Despite his confusion, he was sure of one thing...he wanted to have this feeling again.

As if sensing Naruto's wish, Itachi carefully pushed forward. His eyes caught in an intense stare with Naruto's as he approached the smaller boy's lips. There came no objection and no flinching as his lips pressed tenderly to the blond teen's. At contact, Naruto's eyes drifted closed and stepped forward slightly, his hand raising to touch Itachi's shoulder. Itachi calmly kept his hands on Naruto's waist, trying to restrain the urge reap the chances of intimacy.

"Damned fool." Sasuke howled furiously as he raced through town. He had been in a full out run since Neji had told him Naruto was picked up by Itachi, which had been three hours ago. Of course Sasuke had first checked out Naruto's home, but no one was there. Which was good, considering he didn't want to have hear Jiraiya yelling at him about the other night if he knew anything. But that also meant, Naruto had to be somewhere in town.

Sasuke looked in every possible place that served ramen, but Naruto had yet to be found. Then he checked the rest of the stores , no one had seen them. Sasuke panted heavily as he stood before maybe the last place he had yet to check. Some stupid ice cream parlor. He hoped Naruto was in here, since it was getting late and the sun had already started to set.

Rushing in, Sasuke received an abundance of stares as he raced over to the counter. "Have you seen a loud, blond kid and a tall scary man who looks like me?" Sasuke hurriedly asked, running out of breath quickly.

"Oh that noisy brat, sure I've seen them. They've been ruining my business for today. I think they went across the street to the park. Odd friends those too, the creepy guy kept staring at the kid like he was going to rape him or something. But I guess only pedophiles would bother with a kid that annoying and loud." The clerk sighed, waving the young Uchiha off as he jolted out the door.

"Damn it Itachi, if you've so much as touched a hair on his head, I'll fucking bite off your arm." Sasuke growled as he ran across the street, ignoring the sudden honking and yelling as he didn't wait for the red light. He was running out of time, Itachi could have been had his way with him by now.

Sasuke winced at the thought of a crying Naruto, cuddling under a tree or in the brushes after simply being used mercilessly. Sasuke had almost overlooked a suddenly familiar pair on one of the benches he raced by. He came to a complete halt as he was a few feet past the bench. Turning around sharply he was immediately filled with relief and hate.

Itachi was carelessly sitting on the stone bench, with his head thrown back and his eyes closed as his fingers playfully threaded through the soft blond mop of hair laying on his lap. Naruto was fast asleep, laid out on the bench with his head settled gently on the other's lap. He looked so peaceful and innocent, as if he was in a heavenly garden. No doubt the two had been out here to watch the sunset, which was now slowly coming to an end.

"Itachi." Sasuke grunted as he angrily stumped over. A darkened shadow appeared over Itachi's head a devilish smirk spread on the older male's lips.

"How nice of you to join us, Sasuke. Too bad you missed a wonderful sunset," Itachi mocked, finally opening his eyes and happily gleaming at the panting teen. "I just thought I would keep Naruto company since you were too busy getting yourself in trouble at school." The older Uchiha teased.

Gritted teeth, bared down on each other ferociously. Sasuke was surely fuming in the fresh darkness, his hands clinched so tight, his palms were red and probably bleeding. Naruto had the nerve to spend the entire day with Itachi and not once think of the risk he was taking. The oblivious, idiotic bastard.

"Come now Sasuke, don't get mad. There will always be more sunsets." Itachi grinned self-righteously. It was so much more entertaining than before, to see Sasuke this pissed off. He only wished he had stolen Naruto away more sooner.

"Itachi, you bastard. I've been looking around all day for him. And all you can do is taunt me!" Sasuke snarled. "If Naruto wasn't here right now, I wouldn't hesitate to chop off your arrogant dick."

"Sasuke, that is hardly acceptable language in a public park." Itachi remarked, waving his finger in disappointment. "I guess I have to take you home and punish you properly." He smirked. Lightly the taller male, lifted Naruto up into his arms and carried the boy over to his car, parked in front of the parlor.

Sasuke angrily stumped behind them. He hated Itachi so much, but there was nothing he could do with Naruto around. Surely the blond as going to side with Itachi in this dispute so there was no point in trying. Sasuke sat in the back so he could be away from Itachi, and luckily he convinced the other to let Naruto stay back there with him. Sasuke laid the blond in his own lap as if it would make up for the time spent with Itachi. Of course he knew he would never be able to erase those moments.

Itachi started to drive Naruto home first, he thought it would be best the two didn't stay with each other for the night. Who knew what hell would rise up between them? One could only be sure Sasuke would be yelling at Naruto, taking it out on the poor blond that he had spent time with his brother.

Resentful onyx eyes stared at the sleeping blond as Sasuke brushed Naruto's hair back. The attention was familiar to Naruto so the only words to pass through his lips were those Sasuke dreaded most. "Ita..chi…," came the soft moan of the slumbering teen. Sasuke stiffened, biting his lip roughly until it bled. Hearing those words from Naruto's lips hurt him so much.

"You idiot…" Sasuke mumbled under breath, a single tear cascading down his cheek.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: **OMG! I can't believe I hurt Sasuke like that. Poor guy, he's already losing the battle. And stupid Naruto doesn't know that he's hurting him either. Well thanks so much for the reviews, and please keep it up if you want me to update soon. I'm so excited about this fic. It is so much fun to write, yet so sad. Reviews give me strength! So hear from you soon!

**Next Chapter: **Mayhem is inevitable at this point. Naruto can't ignore either feelings he has for Sasuke and Itachi, but the two refuse to accept that as each tries to force the blond to chose between them. Sasuke all the more desperate to be Naruto's savoir while Itachi isn't so sure he wants to be the one to hurt him. And where is Sasuke on the final night of their baby project? Naruto can't possibly finish it on his own, right?


	11. When the Tides of Love are Raging

**Chapter Eleven**

**When the Tides of Love are Raging**

An infuriated Uchiha sat fuming in the back seat as the car finally came to a halt. The teen's charcoal eyes never looked so furious and unreasonable as Itachi opened the back door and took the blond up into his arms. If not for Sasuke's seat beat securely holding him back, he would have jumped Itachi that very moment and ripped off his head. Even Sasuke didn't believe he could feel this much sadness and frustration over one little thing, but in truth, Naruto was worth it.

Angrily, Sasuke watched the older Uchiha carry his friend off to the front door of his home. Despite his knowing Naruto didn't mean anything that happened today, Sasuke still couldn't help but hold a grudge toward the blond who so willing allowed himself to be hooked, lined, and sinker. Itachi kindly handed off the sleeping boy to a rather grumpy Jiraiya, and explained that he had been working on his project with Sasuke all day to excuse his tardiness. Jiraiya seemed to accept that answer and took the blond in with a glare.

The ride home had to have been the most fearful night in Sasuke's entire life. There was nothing but an eerie silence looming over the two brothers. Of course all sorts of things to be said were running through both of their thoughts, but neither had the urge to say them aloud for it would only begin unwanted conflict on the road, which wouldn't be safe for either of their health.

"Sasuke?" Itachi finally broke the silence carefully. he glanced up at the rearview mirror at his pouting little brother, crossing his arms and glaring menacingly at his reflection. "I fine it hard to believe you are making any effort to win him over." The man chuckled, only adding more to Sasuke's anger.

"Well not all of us can be as experienced as you Itachi," Sasuke growled deeply. "I like to keep my battles clean and fair and not use dirty tricks to win people over. If you think Naruto is naive enough to fall for that joke in the end, then you are dead wrong."

"Then I guess we'll see my dear brother, won't we?" Itachi smirked as he listened to Sasuke's silence once more. "I do hope I can spend more time with the boy, for a noob, he's not a bad kisser." Itachi remarked, finding amusement in Sasuke's immediate reaction. Itachi ignored the countless profanities yelled at him, for his thoughts were content with thinking of the blond and his adorable behavior this afternoon. He had Sasuke to thank for his stupidity, Itachi would have never been able to experience that moment if Sasuke hadn't gotten in trouble or hurt the boy's feelings.

Itachi took pride in the way his brother shoved open the car door and stumped out and into the house. Itachi quickly and amusedly followed behind, snickering occasionally as he watched Sasuke fumble in the removal of his clothes. The younger Uchiha hurriedly prepared for bed, hoping that when he woke up, all of this would have just been a horrific dream. But even he knew that was an unlikely occurrence considering how terrible his life has been so far.

Sasuke scolded vehemently as he heard relentless knocking at their front door. Turning in bed, he muffled the aggravating sounds with his pillow. Thanks to Itachi's little confession, Sasuke was haunted all night with images of his brother kissing and ravishing Naruto. And surprising to say, that had not given him the usual arousal he was accustomed to whenever Naruto was involved. So to say in the very least, he was grumpy from lack of sleep.

But the knocking repeated, building up Sasuke's anger until he finally yelled and threw his blankets off of his body. He glared at the clock on his nightstand as it blinked '7:45' in bright red numbers. Damn, he had missed the bus five minutes ago. It looked like another day he would have to walk all the way to school or worse, catch a ride with Itachi.

Sasuke stumbled down the hallway and finally opened the door with a malicious tug. "What do you want?!" He yelled instinctively. He paid no mind to the fact he was only in the boxers he had slept in and his hair was a disheveled mess of crabgrass. He just considered sleeping in for the day, though it would ruin his perfect attendance record, how cares?

"Good Morning Sasuke!" Cheered the ecstatic, lively blond standing at his front door. Sasuke blinked surprisingly. Was he seeing things? Naruto was actually at his door. "I was worried you got hurt yesterday going home alone, so when I didn't see you at the bus stop I came here." Naruto explained. "I glad to see you are alright," he chuckled.

He was worried? He actually missed the bus so he could check on him? Somehow Sasuke found this all very hard to believe since Naruto had spent most of yesterday with Itachi, why should he give a damn about him?

"Uh, thanks...I guess." Sasuke remarked confused. How come he got the feeling if he hadn't been the one to answer the door, Itachi would be the one Naruto would happily be greeting in the morning?

"Well are you going to get ready for school?" Naruto asked, hoping Sasuke realized he was hardly dressed for going out. The young Uchiha glared down at his appearance and growled something incoherently before walking off to his room. He simply left the door open for Naruto to come right in. So the blond did, thought it was awkward sitting alone in silence while the other worked.

Naruto couldn't help but wonder if Itachi was still asleep too or if he already headed off for class himself. He really wanted to thank the other for cheering him up yesterday and taking him home. But Naruto had woken up in his own bed with no one else in sight. Plus, he was disappointed he had seen Sasuke much at all that day. So what better way to make up for it than walking to school with him.

"Come on dobe, let's get going." Sasuke yawned, stepping out of his room in some wrinkled black shorts and a plain, long sleeved blue shirt.

"Hey! You are the one who woke up late, so why am I dead last?" Naruto complained, immediately waving his arms in defense. A dumbfounded look came over his face as Sasuke started to chuckle softly to himself. He wanted to know what was so funny, but judging by Sasuke's weird sense of humor, Naruto was sure he wouldn't understand it.

The two walked to school silently at first. Sasuke naturally had no idea how to strike up a conversation that wouldn't end up with him mentioning Itachi. The last thing he needed to hear from Naruto's mouth was his brother's name. But apparently he missed the opportunity when Naruto was the first to say something, as usual anyway.

"Why did you beat up Neji the other day?" Naruto asked, facing Sasuke to see any signs of lying.

Sasuke wished the blond didn't ask that question. He was sure Naruto didn't want to hear the truth certainly if it involved Neji accusing him of being a slut. "He was making fun of Aka-chan." Sasuke lied, his eyes drifting off to the side as he stared at the grass breaking through the cracks of the sidewalk. "I couldn't help it, after all you did work really hard taking care of her."

"We worked really hard." Naruto corrected with a sincere smile. "I just wish you didn't have to get detention, so we could have spent more time with her before the project is done."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he mumbled a rough come back. "But I'm sure she enjoyed spending time with Itachi."

"What?" Naruto asked, looking clueless as always. "What makes you think that?"

"I'm not an moron, Naruto. Plus Itachi isn't exactly secretive when it comes to gloating about dates." Sasuke hissed. He wished he was able to control this testy attitude, but it was impossible when Itachi was the subject of the conversation.

"Date?" Naruto repeated. His face went red, only causing Sasuke to fume more. Surely the blond didn't think so too, right? "He said that...?" Sasuke's jaw dropped. His ears had to be defective, because Naruto actually sounded...happy about that. But who in their right mind would be happy going out on a date with Itachi?

Naruto on the other hand was thinking the complete opposite. Who could anyone not be happy when on a date with Itachi, not that he had went on one with him? But he felt amazingly warm all over. He couldn't believe Itachi thought of it as a date and was bragging about it. At the most, Naruto would have thought Itachi never mentioning it to anyone, simply because he was some annoying little brat too young and immature for him.

"It wasn't a date..." Naruto explained, trying to convince both himself and Sasuke of that fact. "He just took me out for ice cream after school." Sasuke sounded somewhat relieved over that claim as he sighed deeply. " I didn't even know they had Miso flavored ice cream," Naruto chuckled, his eyes curving into perfectly happy half-circles. "It was great! I personally thought Itachi should have tried some, but he wouldn't even eat his own ice cream."

Naruto had unconsciously started to ramble on about the so called 'date', mentioning every funny and kind thing Itachi did. Sasuke, how had managed to have high hopes after Naruto's objection to it being a date, was slowly digging himself back into a hole of despair. He had never heard someone brag about his brother like this, but Naruto was like an endless fountain, never shutting the hell up about it! But Sasuke's heart sank completely as Naruto started to describe the perfect sunset they had shared in watching on the bench together. Of course Naruto was so kind as to skip out on the kiss before then and the second kiss they had secretly shared during the sunset.

And here Sasuke thought he could win Naruto back. The blond seemed to be long gone and out of Sasuke's reach by now. Sasuke grew agitated by the fact they had reached school and Naruto had yet to close his mouth. Of course he ran out of things to say about Itachi, but that didn't keep him from talking about nothing in particular.

By the time they reached their lockers, or rather Naruto followed Sasuke to his, Sasuke was a ticking time bomb, ready to explode any minute. If Itachi was so much as implied in Naruto's next sentence, Sasuke would be on the offense, attacking any helpless soul that happened to be around. Sasuke jerked open his locker and ungracefully started to slam his books into the metal container. As if this wasn't proof enough to the naive blond that Sasuke was hardly sane at the moment.

"Naruto don't you have to get to class?" Sasuke growled temperamentally. Of course he knew they both had classes together, but he would last longer through the day if Naruto just went ahead or at least shut the hell up.

"Yeah, duh Sasuke," Naruto quickly instated as if it were the obvious thing in the world. Yet it seemed so irrational that he couldn't grasp the other obvious things going on around him. "Oh, Sasuke today is the last day for our project, tomorrow we have to turn in a report on Aka-chan." Naruto suddenly mentioned.

Sasuke sighed. Not that he didn't absolutely love and cherish the egg they made together, but he saw it simply as another person to compete with for Naruto's affection. Why was everyone except him an obsession of this blond?! Sasuke had long ago figured Naruto probably didn't talk about him to others like he talked about Itachi, Aka-chan, Haku, and food. So where was he on Naruto's love list? Probably not even on there while his brother was at the top.

"Sasuke? Are listening to me?" Naruto interrupted, noticing the teen had been out of it through another of his pointless ramblings.

Sasuke wanted to answer back with a grumpy 'unfortunate you are all I hear', but he knew it wouldn't sound quite as angry as he had wanted it to be. He only wanted Naruto to notice his frustration and annoyance, but that seemed like to much to ask for.

"I was saying that I think you should hold Aka-chan for the rest of the day." Naruto repeated, this time his words were clearly heard. "I mean you haven't been doing your part like we promise the first day, so I thought you need to spend some time with her before the project is over." Naruto at least was conscious enough to know Sasuke wouldn't willingly spend time with him in the end once the project was through, so it was better to get him to do it now. For unlike Sasuke, Naruto actually wanted to keep the egg, despite the fact that it could rot in his room after a long while.

"Why can't you keep her, we stay in the same classes the entire day, I'll still be there." Sasuke hot-headedly explained. He slammed his locker shut and was about to walk off until Naruto raced right back in front of him.

"Come one, Sasuke. That's not the same as actually caring for her." Naruto insisted and held up the egg and raised it out for Sasuke to take. "Please. She's going to start thinking you don't love her."

Sasuke glowered at the egg with it's stupidly drawn smile, of course the smile only looked stupid now when he wanted nothing to do with it. "I told you I don't want to take care of a bothersome egg all day." Sasuke snapped back. He slapped Naruto's hands away so the egg was no longer looking him in the eyes.

"What are you saying? She's our baby, Sasuke." Naruto was growing easily irked by Sasuke's refusal. "You're not going to get fair credit on the project unless you do your share!" Naruto handed out the baby again, hoping Sasuke would finally agree and stop his bitching.

But that wasn't the case, at the most it made Sasuke more angry. "Get it through your stupid little blond head, I don't want to waste my time on this idiotic egg!" Sasuke snarled, unknowing that their little argument had grabbed quite a few eyes.

"Aka-chan is not idiotic!" Naruto defended. Sure there were plenty of times he was called stupid, but he could care less about that at the moment, despite that it was Sasuke this time to have said it. "Aka-chan is our responsibility, so 'we' have to take care of her!" Naruto quickly shoved the egg into Sasuke's hands, but he wasn't expecting the Uchiha's final resolution of conflict.

"Why don't you get Itachi to take care of her since you like him so fucking much?! I'm sure he'll make a better father than me!" Sasuke jerked the offered egg away. "Better yet, how about no one takes care of her?!"

In a brief spurge of fury, Sasuke had raised the egg eye and threw it hard onto the floor. Immediately as if a dark wave washed over the entire school, the hallway went quite, for everyone's conversation was interrupted by the dreaded and fearful cracking sound against the tiled floors. Those with enough sense about the situation, slowly disappeared into the safety of their rooms, but those that knew what was to come next were anxious for the play through.

Jet eyes glared furiously at the suddenly petrified blond before him. People could have sworn they saw a ghost by how pale and lifeless Naruto turned the very next second. The blond simply stood there in a disbelieving apprehension as the tides of realization flowed desperately into his mind. Those normally big, beautiful cobalt eyes were dilated and empty as they were directed to the mess on the floor.

A thick flow of yellow yolk cascaded from the fragments of the broken shell and spread out onto the floor. Sasuke could care less at the moment for he could only glare hatefully at the astonished Naruto, in his coma like state. He wanted the blond reaction so bad, so he did the next 'worse' thing.

"I suppose you want me to take care of her now?" He mocked resentfully. Sasuke nearly stiffened as the blonde's head shot up, sending him the most fearsome of gazes he had ever seen on the blond. He was sure Naruto's eyes were glowing bright red, but it could have just been his imagination.

"How could you do that, you asshole?!" Naruto screamed quickly. In a flash, Naruto was pathetically hitting and punching in Sasuke's chest, hollering frantic "I hate you! I hate you!"

"Well I hate you too!" Sasuke snarled back, not feeling too much pain from Naruto's attacks. He had figured the blond was more sad than anything else, so that's why he was so weak. Sasuke heavily shoved Naruto back.

But Naruto came back, pushing Sasuke a step back. "Demon! Devil! Bastard!" He yelled, starting to kick Sasuke.

Those who were watching, shamefully cast their eyes to the side. Of course they didn't know the whole situation, but even not knowing they could feel the sudden pain emitting from the blond.

"You have no right to call me a demon, when you have no loyalty for anybody! I see why no body wanted to take you in! You're fucking annoying, loud, obnoxious, and stupid!" Sasuke hollered back. For a brief moment he hadn't even realized he said those words until Naruto roughly punched him in the face. Now that really hurt.

The blond tackled him to the ground and was now angrily punching the Uchiha in the face and stomach as he topped him. "I hate you Sasuke! I never want to see your fucking face again!" He screamed, continuing to punch the crap out of the other.

If Sasuke wasn't being beaten to a bloody pulp, he would have been able to see the unstoppable rush of tears pouring from the other's eyes. But Sasuke wasn't just about to let the blond beat up on him, no Uchiha went down like that.

Sasuke managed to slip in one formidable punch to Naruto's face, knocking the boy off of him. And without hesitation he repeated Naruto's actions as they were sent out into an all out brawl. Punches and kicks were through everywhere, and the terrifying sounds of screams and attacks filled the hallway. Neither of the boys had noticed some of the students running frantically to retrieve a teacher, until they were finally forced apart.

"That's enough you two!" Iruka yelled, while pulling Naruto away from Sasuke, though he had a tight grip of the Uchiha's hair and refused to let go. The blond fumbled crazily in the other's arms, still screaming curses and profanities at the Uchiha.

Kakashi finally stopped being lazy in school and actually assisted in holding back the raven haired teen. He had the boy in a vice clamp around the boy's head and arms. He struggled effortlessly against Kakashi tight hold, but was finally pried away from the fight and down the hall. "Calm down Sasuke, you want to get expelled?" Kakashi questioned, worriedly looking at Sasuke's flaring expression, red with anger.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Iruka asked concerned. He released the blond, who hadn't the strength to stand and simply let himself fall onto the floor near their fallen egg. Iruka tried to place his hand on the teen's shoulder, but the boy flinched away form his touch. "Naruto, don't worry about it-"

"Leave me alone!" Naruto snapped, his eyes hardening as he glared at the worried teacher. If not for the unbelievable amount of tears coming form the other's eyes, Iruka would have insisted taking him down to the office. But he simply shied away from the thought and headed there alone to call the boy's guardian.

Naruto returned to helplessly looking at the broken egg, crying softly to himself. He tried the best he could to gather the countless pieces of the shell, but it was difficult when he could not see clearly through the high shore of tears. "Sasuke you jerk..." Naruto whimpered, letting the fragments fall from his hands and quickly cupped his face in his hands.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **I am just as shocked as all of you, that I could write such a depressing scene. Sure I felt really bad for Sasuke myself in the last chapter, but it was really stupid of him to let his anger cloud his judgment like that. And now Naruto is the one suffering for it. Please, please review! And thanks so much for you that are, you all are the best!

**Next Chapter: **Sasuke and Naruto's friendship are on the rocks, unless they can put away their differences and accept help. But maybe some help on Naruto's side, will not be very beneficial to bring the two boys back together. In matter of fact, when Itachi decides to assist, he might just make everything worse, forcing the two farther apart. Will they be able to over come this barrier of their unknown love are let it separate them forever?

**Dictionary:**

Dobe- dead last


	12. Time To Set The Stage

**Chapter Twelve**

**Time To Set The Stage**

"No way! You can' be serious Itachi! There's no way a kid could warm up to you so easily, even if you were the only blanket for miles in the dead of winter." Kisame cackled in disbelief. Despite the fact he knew Itachi wasn't one for lying when it came to gloating about things, it was still hard for him to believe Itachi was getting somewhere in his plan.

Itachi sneered irritably at his friend for the analogy. This is why he refrained from getting too many friends and telling anyone anything about his life. "Well as all those Americans say: where there's a will there's a way." Itachi smirked, recalling the enchanting moment he was at the peek of his plan with Naruto. "And Sasuke's will to protect Naruto provided me a way to get him."

"Man, Itachi, are you really okay with this? I meant once you bed the poor idiot, he's going to be clinging to you nonstop, and Sasuke is probably going to try and kill you in your sleep." Kisame replied, his expression not as amused as before. Like any friend, he did care for Itachi's well being, though he did nothing to help with it. It was always wise to stay out of the Uchiha's way, so he wouldn't be an exception.

"Kisame, you are losing your touch." Itachi chuckled, leaning farther back in his seat so that his legs stretched over his desk. "Children are the easiest to get rid off, once they think you don't care any more they'll leave you alone, unlike adults who always need a reason and think they can change someone else's mind. And I sure Sasuke wouldn't mind mending Naruto once he is broken." Itachi grimaced lightly. Of course he had planned to break Naruto's heart, but a part of him was worried that it wouldn't be able to be fixed again afterwards. And knowing Naruto, the kid might try something as stupid and desperate as suicide.

Kisame sighed. He held up his head on in his hands as he leaned on his desk beside Itachi. "You should really be careful about this stuff. Karma has a way nipping you right in the ass when you least expect it to. And with all this mayhem you've been causing, I wouldn't be surprised if you got bit big time."

"Don't be a fool Kisame. Only low self-esteemed people believe that fate, destiny and karma rule the laws of their life to assure themselves they haven't screwed their own lives up." Itachi smirked once more, drawing his hands behind his head as he glance up at the ceiling.

A certain groan emitted from him the moment he felt the vibration of his cell phone. "Crap." He mumbled, settling back onto the floor and answering the phone. "Moshi-moshi." Itachi replied, suddenly going silent as the other voice began to speak.

Kisame watched in confusion as his friend finally hung up with an aggravated pout. "What's wrong Itachi? Someone get hurt?" Kisame would have been inwardly rejoicing if karma proved to kick in so quickly.

"No, it's just Sasuke's school. The idiot got into a fight and now they want me to pick him up and take him home." Itachi grumbled. "That ass can't do anything right. I'll see you later Kisame. And maybe if I'm lucky I'll be back with good news." He winked, grabbing his bags and excused himself from class. At least he had an excuse not to be at school today, so he might just think about thanking Sasuke.

"Why me?" Itachi sighed. He strolled the long, empty hallways of the high school he himself had once attended. But he much rather preferred never having to return here again. He peeked through the class windows, catching a glimpse of the classes still going on and wished Sasuke wasn't such an idiot to fight before school actually began. And here Itachi thought he wouldn't have to see him for most of the day, instead he was taking him back home.

Tiredly, Itachi let his head drape between his shoulders as he kept his eyes closed while walking. The sound of distressed tears and mindless tampering became louder as Itachi approached. Curiosity forced him to finally look ahead, filling him with the immediate surprise and satisfaction he wasn't expecting before. Just a few feet ahead of him, he could outline the unforgettable mop of blond hair and clothes with an unusual amount of orange in them.

When he got closer was able to tell the boy was hopelessly gathering the millions of pieces of a fallen egg. His desperate tears gathered in a puddle at his feet, only assuring Itachi more that he knew who the egg had been. But he never thought Aka-chan had meant that much to the blond, after all it was an egg, didn't he eat eggs regularly?

"Naru-chan?" Itachi whispered. His heart ached as he noticed the blond boy stiffen and quickly turn to him. His eyes were a saddening crimson and his cheeks were puffy, no doubt he had been crying for awhile now. But the more noticeable features, were the blood trickling from a busted lip and the bruises on his face and fist. Obviously he was involved in the fight Itachi was told about. Itachi cursed his immunity to this kid's charm and innocence. Children were never his field, he should have thought this out more thoroughly.

Kneeling down, Itachi placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. The teen threw a frantic look back to the egg and them at him as if he were deciding over which was more important. "She's dead Itachi..." Naruto finally whimpered. Or rather murdered Naruto wanted to say. But in a way he knew Sasuke didn't mean to throw her.

"Come now, Naruto. You mustn't cry over this." Itachi insisted. He stood back up, pulling Naruto up by the hand. Unexpectedly, he lifted the boy up into his arms and carried him off to the bathroom. The least he could do was clean the teen up if nothing else. He was urge to asked what had happened, but he got the feeling it was about him anyway. So the topic would no doubt be difficult for Naruto to discuss.

Itachi set Naruto down on the sink of the bathroom and quickly grabbed a few paper towels. "You really no how to put up a fight don't you Naru-chan." Itachi chuckled weakly, trying to lighten the mood. He wet the towels and gentle applied the to the boy's bleeding lip. "I wonder what Sasuke looks like." Itachi had realized his mistake when Naruto clearly turned away from him, glowering at the titled bathroom floor.

"I don't care. I don't want to see him." Naruto mumbled. His brows furrowed with intense anger, making Itachi wish he wasn't the floor or Sasuke right now.

"What did he do? I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Itachi smiled, turning Naruto's head back toward him. Holding one swore cheek in one hand, he wiped away the blood with his other. His question though, had caused Naruto to bite his bottom lip with vengeance.

"I hate him for what he did," Naruto growled. His redden fingers tightly gripped the sink edge as he tried to erase the accounts of just a few minutes ago. Subconsciously he had clenched his eyes shut as well, making Itachi curious for an explanation. Though it didn't take a genius now to figure out what the younger Uchiha had done.

"Well you can't stay mad at him forever." Itachi advised. Why the hell was he supporting his brother?! Had he gone mad?! Why did his brotherly instincts have to kick in now of all times? Naruto was his for the taking and here he was trying to put in a good name for Sasuke. He had fallen low with sympathy. Then again, it did make him out to be a better brother through Naruto's eyes. If it worked then maybe the blond would think he was the better Uchiha.

"I can." Naruto snapped back. "I hope Sasuke-teme just dies!" He yelled out, his head jerking out of Itachi's grasp.

"You don't mean that Naruto." Itachi said sternly. He put down the paper towels and forced the blond to look at him once more. "Sasuke is your friend, and friends would never want to see each other die."

"But I do Itachi, I really do!" Thick tears fell from his large eyes again without his consent. In a quick reaction to hide them, Naruto buried his head into the older man's chest. His hand gripping at Itachi's shirt to hold him there near him. "He's just like everyone else..." He sobbed.

Itachi hated being in this situation for a second time. He was never meant to be the comforter, for crying out loud he was always the one doing all the hurting. With the tables turned, he had no other choice but to wrap his arms around Naruto in a kind embrace. He stepped closer to the boy, slipping his hips to lay between Naruto's spread legs as he sat on the sink. He soothingly shushed the teen into silence, yet he could still feel the tears soaking through his clothes once again.

Itachi brushed back the other's tangled golden locks and rubbed Naruto's back with his other hand. "I promise you he didn't mean it, Naruto. He was probably just mad at someone else." Me, Itachi wanted to say.

"You didn't see what I saw Itachi," came a timid whisper as the sobs slowly started to die down. "His eyes were so cold Itachi, and yet burning with anger. When said those words...it sounded so real. He wouldn't have never said them if he hadn't thought about it at least once before." Itachi was aching to know exactly what his little brother had said that had hurt Naruto so much.

Alright, this is enough of helping Sasuke, Itachi was yelling in his head. It was time for him to up his own game. He could only stand to play a good brother for so long. "I know he didn't mean any of it Naruto, because he was mad at me." Itachi confessed. It was the simplest trick in the book. People will fall for someone they think they can trust, so one must tell them what they think is the truth.

"But why?" Naruto sniffled. He looked up form the warming pillow that was Itachi's chest. "He has no reason to be mad at you Itachi." Naruto thought it was weird how Sasuke kept acting when he told him about yesterday, but wouldn't a real friend be happy for you?

"Because..." Itachi avoided the other's hopeful blue eyes, giving the appearance that what he was about to say was too difficult to put into words. "I told him...I liked you." Itachi finally whispered, surprisingly enough pulling off an abnormal flush to his cheeks. Whether he found out he could make himself blush or if it was real, Itachi didn't know. "When I got home last night, I guess he got really upset that it was you I had fallen for."

Naruto was in an unforgettable stupor. Didn't his ears just deceive him or did Itachi really say he liked him? His heart was racing unlike any time before, well expect...that time with Sasuke. But Naruto never imagined anyone would ever be able to like him in that way, much less an older guy. He always believed everyone would hate him for what he was, rather than who. For being the son of his parents.

"You...like me?" Naruto repeated, his eyes wide with astonishment. Itachi shyly smiled and nodded, sending an immediate rush of blush to Naruto's cheeks. How was one suppose to act when hearing this?

"I don't only like you..." Itachi cupped the boy's chin tenderly, drawing him into a soft kiss. His lips lingered there for a chaste moment, but still long enough never to be forgotten. "I...adore..you." Itachi whispered delicately with his lips barely skimming the surface of Naruto's.

Naruto was at a complete and total lost for words. What was he suppose to say when someone told you they adored you? But of course one thing did come to mind. "Does this...make me your boyfriend?" Naruto blinked in bewilderment, pointing to himself in a childish manner.

Itachi chuckled, drawing back form the teen ever so slightly. "Only if you wish to be...Naru-koi." Itachi teased.

"But what about Sasuke? Won't he be mad?" Naruto asked back. He knew Sasuke would be furious if he knew he might be dating his brother, after all Sasuke seemed to hate his brother so much already. It would be better not to make it worse, right?

"Well, Sasuke doesn't have to know, unless we want him to." Itachi whispered, leaning forward again to slip in a final, tender kiss on the teen's lips.

Sasuke growled maliciously as he sat in one of the plastic seats along the wall just outside the office. He had been waiting here for nearly an hour, what was taking Itachi so long? Knowing him thought, he would purposely leave him behind as punishment for some unknown crime he committed against him. Sasuke crossed his arms, angrily clawing away at his own skin in paranoia. His shoes had long ago permanently scuffed up the floor while he kicked his feet back and forth. Uchihas were never very patient people.

It wasn't until the door opened once more, that Sasuke's head popped up. Every time someone walked into the room, he would anxiously look up to see if it was Itachi, but no luck so far. And this time wouldn't be any different, for Neji was the person to walk in the next moment. Apparently he came to do some work for the teacher as he dropped off a stack of papers and was just about to head back out toward the door when he noticed the raven haired teen fuming in the corner.

"Well, well Sasuke, I didn't expect you to still be here. Shouldn't you be expelled already." Neji mocked with a smirk. "Though I must say; what I witnessed earlier this morning was even harsh for you. Kind of sad that you took out all of your frustration out on Naruto, now both of your grades are on the line."

Sasuke hissed dangerously as his teeth seemed to be tripping with venom. "Shut up Hyuga, this is none of your business." He tried his best to avoid using inappropriate words for the fact the secretary was just across the room typing heavily on her computer. But by the way Neji was already talking to him, that would be too hard a feat. "Don't you have class to head off to already?" Sasuke questioned, a furious brow raising in suspicion. He wouldn't let it past Neji if he intentionally volunteered to help out the teacher just for he could come up here and taunt him about the fight.

"On the contrary Uchiha, I think it is my business. I can't help but feel somewhat sorry on Naruto's behalf, and yours since you are here pathetically sulking over the fight. So I thought it would be in everyone's best interest if I help you out. After all, when I finally top you in this school, I rather have you self conscious enough to feel defeated." The Hyuga smirked. "Now my only suggestion to begin with is that you fix the problem already at hand."

"And how do you suppose I do that." Sasuke snarled back. Despite how untrustworthy Neji usually proved to be, Sasuke was desperate for his expertise in trickery. If he was to win this war against Itachi, he would need skills like Neji's. So for the time being he would put his faith in the Hyuga.

"I doubt Naruto will even think about forgiving you, until you fix that egg of yours." Sasuke sneered, surely Neji wasn't suggesting he... "So you better get started Uchiha. I think I was able to scramble up all of the pieces." Neji pulled out a plastic bag filled with the fragments of their school project. Sasuke's eyes widened instinctively. He was going to have to fix the egg?! "I hear it works best when you mold another egg and glue the pieces to the molding, then again that's just advice from those that have previously destroyed their eggs. "So hurry up, you still have the paper to right. And it's due first thing you walk into class tomorrow morning." Neji explained.

Sasuke sighed. It was going to be a long night. And a lot of apologizing if he was going to make it up to Naruto. Hopefully it would be worth it in the end, right?

A frustrated groan echoed in the room as Naruto furiously combed his hair with his fingers. It was absolutely hopeless. He had been sitting in his room for nearly two hours trying to write the final paper himself since it was obvious Sasuke would not contribute any more. But his mind had been totally wiped clean of all memory of the good times of the project. He supposed he ought to thank Itachi and Sasuke both for that. For now, that was where his mind lied.

"What am I going to do?" He pouted, banging his head on the desk. He couldn't very well date Itachi behind Sasuke's back, but he couldn't deny that there was some sort of feelings there he had for the older Uchiha. Then again, there were feelings he had for Sasuke as well. He got himself into this the day he sat beside Sasuke on the bus, the scenario reeked of trouble, so why hadn't he avoided it?

"Oh, Jiraiya..." Came the annoying bell again. Naruto grunted as he suspected Jiraiya was going to have yet another unexpected guest this evening. He liked it better when ladies dragged his drunk ass home and left him. It was too irritating listening to him flirt with them when he asked them over for dinner. Knowing that he would be punished for ignoring the door, Naruto roughly pushed out of his seat and headed for the door. It was best not to get on Jiraiya's bad side when he already had to come pick him up from school earlier today.

Naruto violently threw open the door, his eyes quickly hardening as he recognized the guest. Sasuke immediately quaked under Naruto's hard glare. But he felt worse when he had to look at all the sores and bruises he had given Naruto, not that the blond didn't get in a few lucky shots himself. Shoot, Sasuke's jaw hurt like hell and a black eye was more than visible now that it had time to swell. Not to mention he walked all the way here with a limp left leg due to Naruto's kicking.

"What are you doing here, traitor?" Sasuke shivered to the malice in Naruto's tone, he was enraged still. "Haven't you caused enough trouble?" Naruto hissed. He was ready to slam the door right in Sasuke's face, but thought against it when he was still anxious to hear the other's reason.

"I came to apologize Naruto." Sasuke explained sincerely. "I'm very sorry about what I did. I shouldn't have never said those things and I certainly didn't mean to hurt Aka-chan." Sasuke confessed, his palms suddenly feeling incredibly sweaty.

"Well Aka-chan's the one you should be apologizing to, but I guess you can't since she's gone." Naruto lashed out. He stepped back and was just about to close the door when Sasuke quickly threw his arm in the way to catch it.

"But that's why I'm here Naruto!" Sasuke gasped. He pushed the door back open. "I know I can't erase what I've done, but at least allow me to fix it." He carefully pulled out the egg he had been keeping behind his back during the apology. "I don't know if Aka-chan can forgive me, but I was hoping you could." He held up the egg. The cracks were still very visible, but all the pieces seemed to be glued in the right spot, and if not the white out certainly helped conceal it. The once adorable smile, was now crooked, but still visible.

Naruto's gaze soften as he stared at the repaired egg. Gently, he picked it up, inspecting the handy work as he turned her around. "She's lost a lot of weight." Naruto tried to joke about how Sasuke couldn't put the yolk back in her. Sasuke gave a half smirk over Naruto's slow but sure recovery. "Why would you do this, if you know there's a chance I still won't forgive you?" Naruto questioned seriously.

Sasuke smiled warmly for once. "Actually I was just putting it in the hands of luck." He chuckled. "Either way, I don't think it would be fair for Aka-chan to stay that way because of me. But I feel really sorry for all the king's men who had to put Humpy Dumpy together again. It takes a lot of work." Sasuke rubbed the back of his head nervously as he laughed.

"You're a jerk." Naruto mumbled, staring intently at the egg. But finally his eyes lifted to meet Sasuke's. A small smile tugged at the edges of his lips. "But I guess if no one else will deal with you, I'll have to be the one. So I'll forgive, on one condition."

"Anything!" Sasuke quickly replied. Even if Naruto told him to walk around town in a diaper he would do it if it would get the blond to forgive him. But he dearly hoped that wasn't the case.

"You have to take me out for ramen. But no complaining for the price." Naruto gleamed. Sasuke chuckled and nodded.

"Fine, fine. I hope you realize I don't get allowance, so everything is my hard earned money." Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto grinned and stepped out, closing the door behind him. He walked ahead of him, carrying the eggg happily with him. "So you work?" He questioned, turning back to Sasuke.

"Yep, on weekends since Itachi's too lazy to get a job. He says he's too busy to work, but I believe otherwise." Well Itachi was busy if you considered going out on dates and sleeping around work that couldn't be ignored. "Maybe you can visit me at work some time." Sasuke grinned proudly.

"Oh, really? Where do you work?" Naruto asked back. He was actually glad Itachi was right about him not being able to stay mad at Sasuke. But he was still worried about not telling Sasuke what Itachi said. So maybe he was the real traitor in their friendship, which filled Naruto with guilt.

"Don't laugh, but I have to clean at the movie theaters between each movie." Sasuke sighed. It wasn't much of a good job, but at least it brought in the money. And if Naruto came to visit him, then maybe they could sneak into a movie and it be a secret date of some sorts. At least to Sasuke it would be a date.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Naruto smiled and suddenly grabbed Sasuke's hand. "Enough talk, you owe me all the ramen I can eat!" He cheered, quickly running and dragging Sasuke behind. "And don't forget we need to get Aka-chan filled up too!"

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **This chapter for the most part was fun to write. But I feel sorry for Sasuke, he's getting cheated on basically. Nothing to fear though, Naruto will much more guilt when Sasuke tries to work his own magic! So please review! And Thanks to those already reviewing! You guys are awesome!

**Next Chapter: **Sasuke's been forgiven, but will he be able to forgive Naruto if he ever finds out about him and Itachi. That is if he isn't too busy trying to win over Naruto's heart. But that may be a hard feat when a school trip is coming up and chaperones are needed. Who better to volunteer for the position than Itachi himself? Then again Jiraiya there too isn't the best of situations.

**Dictionary:**

Moshi-moshi- hello. Traditionally used when answering the phone.

Koi- love


	13. A Bond On The Rocks

**Chapter Thirteen**

**A Bond On The Rocks**

Sasuke stared skeptically at the lonely standing ramen shop. Sure he planned on sticking to his promise, but why did they have to go to a place that only served ramen. Sasuke was not a big fan like Naruto, and was hoping he could order something else. But Naruto insisted they go to his favorite place; Ichiraku Ramen shop. At least it was open to a considerably late time. So Naruto had all the time in the world to eat his entire weight in ramen, which in Sasuke's opinion wasn't very much from how thin the blond looked already.

Sasuke was more than anxious to find out himself how light Naruto really was. But he couldn't simply come out and ask 'hey Naruto can I pick you up' in the literal sense. He could always ask Itachi, since the guy seemed to have so many opportunities already, but Sasuke would be damned before he went to his brother with any questions. Right now, his only concern was how he was actually going to pay for all this.

Sure he had thought nothing of it when Naruto had ordered his second bowl, but now that the unsatisfied blond was on his tenth bowel, Sasuke was rather doubtful. how much could this kid eat! For crying out loud, Sasuke was still on his first bowl of ramen. Though that was only because he was purposely eating slow due to his dislike to the unhealthy noodly meal.

"Naruto...you sure you don't want to stop now?" Sasuke asked worriedly. He found an in-explainable amount of sweat forming at his fore head as the teen finished yet another bowl and had yet to give on the appearance of one full customer. "I mean you don't want to turn into a pig, right?" He asked fearfully. By this rate he might have to work two jobs in order to pay off the bill.

Naruto burst into uncontrollable chuckling as he slurped up another chopstick full of noodles. The soft, slippery pasta splattered around his mouth careless, yet the blond kept his eating. Sasuke sighed, though he was given no verbal response, it was quite clear Naruto intended for him to spend all of his money. Sasuke might have been enjoying himself during their little diner together if not for Naruto's obsessive slurping; now that was truly an annoying habit.

"Glutton." Sasuke muttered under breath. Somehow that was something Naruto did manage to catch, which annoyed Sasuke all the more. Why couldn't he be this alert around Itachi? Itachi could say something to his face and the blond would never catch it.

"No complaining Sasuke!" Naruto quickly budded in. "You promised." He chuckled, sucking up another mouthful of noodles. Sasuke couldn't help get the feeling that he was being used for Naruto's own sick obsession. For all he knew, the blond was really a mastermind in dominance through terms of acting innocent and naive, which seemed to be working exquisitely.

"I know, but can you hurry it up." Sasuke moaned. "I rather suffer my punishment now in paying the bill rather than having you prolong this cruel torture." He playfully threw a smirk Naruto's way, finding it amusing how Naruto childishly laughed at his claim. "Not to mention, I do believe we have a report to finish tonight," Sasuke pointed out.

Immediately Naruto's laughter ceased and an adorable clueless expression came over him. He had nearly forgotten the assignment when Sasuke came over. "You're not planning to come back over to my house, are you?" The blond asked with a hint of worry in his voice. Sasuke went onto the offensive immediately.

"Don't tell me you haven't forgiven me yet!" The young Uchiha remarked harshly. After all he did and Naruto still didn't plan on letting him come over again? Surely someone this innocent couldn't hold a grudge like that. Though he had given in rather easily in the first place just for a payment of ramen.

"No, Sasuke, it's not that." Naruto's gaze softened as he stared into his newly emptied bowl. "Jiraiya is kind of mad with you." He muttered nervously, feeling all the more embarrassed when Sasuke's face paled to his words. "Well, he found the tape and he doesn't very well want us alone again." Naruto explained. Though what was the old man thinking by having them still go to the same school? As if that wasn't plenty of time enough to do one of the many pervy things that probably went on in his mind.

And there was still the case of Itachi. Naruto didn't think Jiraiya would be any more happier to hear that he now had an older boyfriend who was not in the least bit shy to get close to him. Matter of fact, Naruto noticed Itachi was rather anxious around him. So maybe the Uchiha wasn't as subtle as he thought he was.

"Damn. I knew I forgot something when I left there yesterday." Sasuke hissed to himself. He should have been more cautious, now he was going to have that old bat on his case for the rest of his life. Why was Kami so cruel? First he was blessed with the gracious opportunity to get to make the movie with Naruto in the first place and now he was being punished for taking up the offer. Was nothing the young Uchiha worked for sacred anymore? Well probably not, because he was just as big a pervert as Itachi.

"Cheer up Sasuke!" Naruto quickly interrupted with his usual wide smile. "I'll just come over your house." He failed to notice the lucid dread on Sasuke's face, as he proudly laughed over his words. What could be better than spending time with his best friend and his new boyfriend? Though it was quite an issue of how he would divide his time so not to get Sasuke suspicious. What the hell was he thinking?! Going behind his friend's back, this wasn't him at all. Naruto inwardly whimpered over situation. He didn't think it would be so difficult to choose between the two.

Would it be better to deny Itachi so he wouldn't anger and sadden Sasuke? Or go with his feelings and date the older male, though laws, society, and Sasuke would be against them? Either way, he would end up with mixed emotions of happiness and sorrow, which he didn't think was a good combination at all.

"Are you sure about that, Naruto?" Sasuke asked hesitantly. Who wouldn't be terrified in hearing his friend wanted to be over when his brother was over as well? Sasuke could only imagine the unavoidable fights they would all end up in. Itachi would be working twice as hard, making it more difficult for Sasuke to keep the blond on his side.

"You know what, I have a better idea," Sasuke finally exclaimed as a wave of relief came over him. "Since the project is almost done, I think it would be more fun if we just headed out more. After all, you are new to this town. I could give you the best tour of this place." Sasuke grinned proudly. That plan would certainly ensure he was the only one spending time with Naruto, plus he could show Naruto all the most romantic places. Itachi wouldn't stand a chance.

"Really?!" Sapphire eyes glittered with excitement and enthusiasm as Naruto took in Sasuke's words. "Sure! Can we start now?! Please!" He begged, cupping his hands together in a childish attempt to convince the Uchiha. Despite the fact Naruto knew such a plan would reduce the time he spent with Itachi, he had yet to check out his new home yet, so he thought that had a more significant priority. He only hoped Itachi would understand.

"Sorry Naruto. We'll have to start tomorrow. Tonight we have to finish our report." Sasuke chuckled as he was given a disappointed sigh in return. Though it upset Sasuke to disappoint the blond, he was just so adorable in any mood he was in. No wonder Itachi was so determined to get him. "Let's get started now." Sasuke advised. It was fortunate of him to have brought paper and pencils with him, since he had planned to finish the essay with Naruto. Now that they were together, it only made sense to start it.

"Alright...," Naruto grumpily replied. He huffed and watched as Sasuke started out with the introduction. Occasionally, Naruto was quick to put in his opinion on the situation as Sasuke did his best to jot it down. Now that the hot air between them had cooled away, it was much easier to complete the paper.

Though Naruto did have trouble keeping his thoughts focused on the task at hand. Frequently he was reminded of the fight and wished he hadn't been so rash in lashing back at Sasuke. Now that he could see the boy clearly, he felt guilt each time he looked across at Sasuke's blackened eye and his bruised cheek. He imagined how humiliating it would be for them both to come waltzing into class looking like this, if even for a moment. Thanks to their fight, they were both now suspended for a week. But they were still required to go to class and turn in their project before heading back home.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" The Uchiha was growing apprehensive with Naruto's sudden silence. The blond's quietness was never a good sign, even if he were sleeping. So to have noticed Naruto's distant look and solitary thinking, filled Sasuke with anguish.

Noticing the alarm he had caused, Naruto hurriedly threw on a careless smile. "Nothing, just thinking." He replied cheerfully, though it was evident something more had been troubling him. When Sasuke refused to let down his stern, yet concerned glare, Naruto sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry Sasuke." He finally whispered.

Once determined onyx eyes, lightened to the apology. "For what?" Was Sasuke's instant counter. As far as he knew, he was the one doing everything wrong in this relationship.

But Sasuke's entire thinking process shut down the moment a soft, tan palm lifted up and caressed his cheek. Damn his automatic blush reflex to such contact. If not for Naruto's sincere look on his face, Sasuke wouldn't have found a problem with the gentle touch. If he hadn't known Naruto any better, he would have thought the teen was making the moves on him.

A sympathetic grin came over Naruto's lips as he tenderly brushed his thumb across the blackened circle of Sasuke's eye. "I didn't mean to hurt you, really I didn't. Some times I let my anger get the best of me." He shortly chuckled, despite the tense atmosphere hanging around them. "I should be the one really apologizing. I didn't think you would be so mad about me spending time with Itachi." Naruto finally confessed, his hand slowly falling from the Uchiha's face.

Sasuke automatically missed the teen's soft touch. His flesh against his own was such a delightful sensation. Sasuke was nearly ready to forget it all, just to have Naruto touch him again, but rather in another place. So the other's words hadn't been completely registered until a moment later.

"I know," Sasuke sighed. His eyes cast down to the ground as he shamelessly took up Naruto's hand in his own. He was aching for the other's touch again, and would simply excuse his action of those to comfort him. "You don't know. It's just I don't want you getting hurt Naruto. You see...Itachi has a tendency to break a lot of hearts. And with you being so close to him and all, I just didn't want you ending up like the rest. Used and broken." Sasuke admitted. Naruto would believe him, right? He dearly hoped so. If not, then there was nothing he could do to save Naruto from this ill fate Itachi had planned for him.

Naruto seemed to be taking his words into account, but was still somewhat confused about what was being said. Frequently he blinked, which added to the intensity of the silence that had followed Sasuke's explanation. He could trust Sasuke, right? Sasuke wouldn't lie to him just to keep him away from Itachi, then again would Itachi also be lying to him?

Another silent moment followed before Naruto lowered his head. "Are you sure Sasuke? I mean, he doesn't seem like that type at all. Itachi hasn't lead me to believe any of those things. There is always the possibility you misunderstand him or he has really changed." Naruto tried to explain hopefully. He wanted to believe both Sasuke and Itachi, but then both of them can't be right.

"Just trust me Naruto." Sasuke begged seriously, gripping the teen's hand tighter. "I swear I'm not lying. Just avoid being alone with him, that's all I'm asking." As much as Sasuke was urged to, he couldn't very well tell Naruto the exact truth. It would only end up blowing up in his face. If Naruto was having this much trouble believing him as it was, then he stood no chance against Itachi if revealed the older Uchiha's real plans. The worse could be Naruto would think it was he who originally came up with this little plan.

"Alright...but only because it's you Sasuke." Naruto smiled weakly. He wondered if Itachi would take this very well. Either he could deny the older male's offer all together or just make sure they strictly had a timid boyfriend relationship in public places, not that Naruto took Itachi for one that would try anything without his consent.

Sasuke returned the smile. So far so good. Now all he had to do was erase Itachi's damage by covering up with his own wonderful qualities. Surely Itachi's shoes weren't that hard to fill, right?

Jiraiya was not the least bit happy with having to wake up two hours before he usually did, just to drive Naruto over to school so he could drop off his stupid little project. And if he happened to run into that Uchiha kid, he would be sure to give the boy a piece of his mind.

"Hey pervert! Hurry up!" Naruto yelled, already halfway down the hallway, while Jiraiya was still making it through the door.

"Shut up you brat! I'm coming!" Jiraiya shouted back. He crossed his arms and stomped toward the kid with a distasteful scowl. If he wasn't in an official building, he would have knocked a few sense into the blond.

As he neared the door Naruto was already standing by, another pair of people came into view coming form the opposite end of the school. Immediately Jiraiya's eyes widened as he recognized the pouty, smug look and coolly, messy black hair anywhere. So the Uchiha was here after all. And Apparently a relative, by the looks of an older version of the teen. Jiraiya couldn't help but glare maliciously at the older male as they both reached the classroom door at the same time.

Surprisingly enough, Itachi returned the hateful glare. He didn't like the obvious smudginess of the old man when he dropped Naruto off home the other day. It was evident that Naruto's guardian would be another stone in his path toward his goal. Certainly the perverted old bastard wouldn't willingly let him get away with taking Naruto out for the day again.

Sasuke and Naruto both exchanged clueless looks as they noticed each of their guardians sharing equally fearful stares. It wasn't until Sasuke loudly cleared his voice that both older males returned their attention to the situation at hand. Naruto stifled a playful giggle at how easily Sasuke managed to control them, which only fueled Sasuke's inner admiration for the blond who was easily amused.

Itachi took the courtesy of opening the door before Jiraiya had the chance to reach for the handle. He kindly allowed both of the boys to walk in before letting himself in and closing the door in Jiraiya's face. The man angrily jerked the closed door back open and was about to yell at the arrogant Uchiha before he noticed the teacher was in the room.

"Aww, so nice to meet you both." Iruka anxiously replied as he stood up from his seat. "Sorry for asking you to come so early before class started, but I needed to speak with you both as soon as possible." Jiraiya grunted burley as Itachi simply kept a polite glance directed to Iruka, though his eyes occasionally fell back to his perky little blond, speaking with Sasuke in cheery whispers.

It irked Itachi in how quickly the two were together again. Sasuke was only gone for about three hours last night, so how in the world did he manage to be forgiven so soon. By how angry Itachi had left Naruto, he thought the blond would at least hold out for a week. But it looks like he couldn't underestimate his brother's talents. After all he was an Uchiha; and Uchihas always managed to get what they wanted.

Itachi had been so drawn into his thought that Iruka's entire talk over the boy's project went unheard. But judging by Naruto's ecstatic bouncing and his inhumanly large smile, and Sasuke's prideful smirking; the two had probably got good remarks on their assignment. It was fortunate for them both that Iruka was kind enough to overlooked Sasuke's little uproar of anger and decided to give the original grade intended for them: an A.

"Despite how disappointed we all are in their behavior, Principle Tsunade will still allow them to attend the upcoming school field trip since they didn't know about it before the fight." Iruka explained happily. The teens of course shared in their Sensei's excitement, but neither of their guardians were pleased to hear this. "The entire student body is looking forward to this trip, only problem is, we don't have quite enough teachers and staff attending since some have to look after the students not allowed to go. We are asking any parents or guardians if they would like to volunteer to chaperone this trip. So I was hoping either of you fine gentlemen were interested."

"No thanks." Jiraiya was rash to say. "I have better things to do than watch over a bunch of spoiled brats." He was just heading for the door as Itachi started to speak.

"Where, may I ask, are they going?" The older Uchiha asked politely.

"Thanks to one of our teacher's suggestion; Kakashi Sensei, we have decided to go to the Natural Park. We will be staying at a resort with hot springs, so the students can wind down before exams start up again." Iruka chuckled.

"Did you say the hot springs?!" Jiraiya quickly back tracked into the room with an anxious expression. "Count me in!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"I think I would like to join in on the fun as well." Itachi remarked with a smirk. "You can count me in." He smiled.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:** This is going to start being a lot of fun. I can't wait to start typing out the field trip. I know you all are very anxious as well to know what will happen, but I must warn you the rating starts kicking in more. And I won't be able to update as fast for the next two weeks since I have drivers ed! yay! Anyway I should be able to update at least every two-three days. So please review, I appreciate everyone's review so far. This is so great that you all like it!

**Next Chapter: **Itachi finds the trip to be the perfect time to seduce Naruto, but Sasuke has the same plan in mind. Jiraiya's just there for the fun, and maybe to keep a careful eye on our two teens. So how will they ever get time alone?


	14. The Calvary Has Arrived!

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The Calvary Has Arrived!**

"What?!" Sasuke exclaimed loud enough to draw everyone's attention to him. Was it just him or had his worst nightmare just come true? Itachi, at a hot springs...with Naruto? That had to be the worse combination ever! It would be impossible for him to keep the blond away from his brother the entire time unless there were ten of him, but even then there was the issue that Jiraiya probably wouldn't let him be alone with Naruto.

"Excuse me?" Iruka questioned, an eye brow quirking up. "Do you have trouble with this Mr. Uchiha?" He asked suspiciously.

Once again everyone's eyes fell on Sasuke, making the teen incredibly nervous. He doubted Iruka would believe him if he told him the truth, especially if Itachi tried to deny it. Who would believe a kid instead of a grown up, especially one who was already out to get his older brother? He had been luck finding a needle in a hay farm.

"Excuse Sasuke, he gets hysterical from time to time. I'm sure he's thrilled to get to go on the field trip with Naruto." Itachi interrupted with his unnaturally calm smile, as if this whole facade was not a even a going to cause him to sweat. When in truth this was probably going to be his most difficult challenge yet, but Itachi loved a challenge. It would be fun trying to drag Naruto away from the class and sneaking him out of the room he was most likely going to be sharing with Jiraiya or Sasuke. Late night baths with the blond, just made Itachi all the more excited for the trip.

Iruka nodded, seeming to take that as a plausible explanation. "Alright then. The trip will last for three days and begins this Friday. Unfortunately, you two boys will need to be doing a lot of make up work during the trip since you are suspended. So I doubt you will have much extra time for anything other than what is scheduled for the group." Iruka explained, sounding almost pleased with this decision.

Of course Itachi was not in the least bit happy over this discovery. It seems like he would just have to help the blond with his work so they could have some real fun as soon as possible. Itachi nodded in agreement. "Well then, I guess we will be seeing you then Iruka-Sensei." Itachi remarked politely. He turned Sasuke on the shoulder and lead the boy slowly back to the door.

"This is great Sasuke!" Naruto cheered, throwing his arms in the air and being in his recklessly loud voice. "Even after we are suspended we get to go on the trip!" Naruto laughed proudly. "And Ita-niisan and Jiraiya get to come!" The blond seemed to enthusiastic to catch Sasuke's remorse. Naruto simply didn't have much a problem with the adults coming. After all he new for a fact Jiraiya would be way too busy stalking naked girls to bother him and Sasuke and Itachi would just be his normally respectable, patient self.

"I'm with you kid!" Jiraiya anxiously budded in, throwing his arms in the air as well. Sasuke had never been more sure that the two had stayed with one another for quite some time, than right now. They truly had the same excited antics and gestures. "Bring on the honeys!" Jiraiya cooed perversely. "Now I get all of the research I need on the trip." He cackled, his cheeks flaring with red as millions of ecchi thoughts flowed into his mind.

Sasuke simply groaned, followed by Itachi's acute chuckling as he watched the ecstatic blond and his guardian do an odd dance in victory. "How come I get the feeling I won't get a moment's rest at the hot springs?" Sasuke grumbled to himself. He lazily turned his head when he felt a brief tapping on his shoulder. His eyes dilated as he saw the pervy man himself kneeled down behind him.

"Shh!" Jiraiya whispered, as he cupped his hand over Sasuke's mouth. Jiraiya took a silent moment to watch Naruto still happily skipping down the hall with Itachi closely behind, and returned his gaze to Sasuke. When he considered the others a good distance away, he started to speak. "Alright Uchiha, this is how it's going down. I saw your pervy little video with Naruto, and I must say, you have a great future as a porno director." Jiraiya muttered, keeping his voice low and sharp.

Sasuke went rigid and pale. He was mentally preparing himself for all the threats Jiraiya could possibly say or even worse, the actual punishment for his perversion. Though he thought all of this was highly unfair, since Jiraiya was the bigger perv, which didn't give him a right to bully Sasuke who is just a normal teen with hormones.

"So I was thinking..." Sasuke panicked as he imagined the next words to come out of Jiraiya's mouth. "You could help me out with my series."

"What?!" Sasuke yelled back in surprise, causing Jiraiya to quickly cover his ears due to the volume. Thankfully Naruto and Itachi had both reached the entrance to the school and were almost completely out of hearing range.

"I'm the author of Icha Icha Paradise, and I thought your stuff was brilliant. I could use a partner with a mind like yours. I'm sure you have all these great ideas. So what do you say kid?" Jiraiya winked eerie with a smirk, making Sasuke shaky with illness.

This guy couldn't be serious? He wanted his help?! "I thought you didn't want me and Naruto together anymore!" Sasuke asked hysterically, his eyes wide with fear.

"Of course you knucklehead. With ideas like that, it's best if it was shared with the world. For now on, I will personally be you and Naruto's official camera man." The old man gave a sickening grin.

Sasuke was in total shock at this point. Surely Jiraiya wasn't suggesting child pornography, the idiot could go to jail if anyone found out. Despite how great it would be to keep a pervert like him off the streets, Sasuke couldn't do that to Naruto. He knew this was Naruto's last guardian, without Jiraiya he would end up in an orphanage again and he certainly didn't want to lose the blond that easily. Though he would be safe from Itachi unless the older Uchiha decided to adopt him.

"Come on Uchiha. I'll let you do whatever you want to the kid, as long as it's in some form of media in which I can use as inspiration for my books. And Naruto doesn't even have to know." He winked again, patting Sasuke firmly on the shoulders. "If not, I could always make sure Naruto never saw you again and me move out of town." He threatened quickly. Sasuke shivered at the thought. But yet again, Naruto would be safe from Itachi then. Just face it, Sasuke couldn't do it. He had to have Naruto for himself and having Jiraiya's consent only made it better. So Sasuke bashfully nodded in agreement. "Good. Now I expect you two to get allot done over this trip, I'll make sure to get you two a room together." Jiraiya smirked and straightened back up, before heading back to meet Naruto outside.

Sasuke blinked stoically. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad after all. Jiraiya was actually going to help him get closer to Naruto. He may actually stand a chance against Itachi this time. A joyous smile slowly crept on Sasuke's lips as he was already excited about the trip.

-The Day Of The Trip-

"So...tired...," came the drown out moan of one unbelievably slow blond. "Why did we have to wake up so early?" Naruto whined. He was hunched heavily as he walked, uncaring that his eyes were still closed and that he wasn't even sure anyone was there to hear his complaining. Thanks to Jiraiya's excitement, the man had woken him up an hour before needed, just so they could get to the school where he could flirt with all of the female teachers helping pack the buses at the moment. At the moment he was being ignored by Anko-Sensei.

"Wow, you look horrible Naruto." Naruto jumped suddenly as he heard the harmonious laughter of his one and only friend. Quickly turning around, Naruto saw Sasuke standing right behind him with an unusually wide smile on his face. Since when was Sasuke one for smiling so much?

"Well you wouldn't look so pretty yourself if you had to wake up at five in the morning when the buses only leave at eight," Naruto grumbled with an accusing finger directed to Sasuke. Naruto grew nervous with Sasuke's cheerful laughter following his words again. Did Sasuke actually wake up on the RIGHT side of the bed today? Naruto suspicious quirked an eyebrow as he examined his friend.

Only difference from every other day was Sasuke's apparel. Since the class would be touring a National Park first thing, they were required to where the proper hiking clothing. So Sasuke stood proudly in long, black cargo pants, a regular blue T-shirt with a black jacket over it. He also wore a black and blue bandana over his unusually styled hair.

"We really need to get you some better clothes Sasuke," Naruto huffed. He crossed his arms grouchily and looked the other over again. Not that Sasuke didn't look amazingly sexy in his outfit, it was just too...dark. "You need to brighten your wardrobe with lots of colors," Naruto finally concluded with a goofy grin.

"Oh, and I suppose you want me to wear a ridiculously large amount of orange like you do?" Sasuke smirked. He took notice in Naruto's appearance as well. The blond teen was wearing khaki shorts and an orange short sleeve shirt. "Not only will you attract mosquitoes with such little clothing, they are going to be attracted to the vibrant colors as well." Sasuke grinned evilly as he pictured the blond whining over a hundred bites he had gotten, only resulting in Sasuke having to care for him while he was requested to stay in his room all day. Now that would be the perfect outcome.

"We'll see about that Sasuke!" Naruto egged on. With Sasuke around he barely felt as tired as he was before. Simply having Sasuke around him, woke up a spark in him. "Just watch, by the end of the day, I'll be rubbing itching cream all over you!" Naruto teased.

Sasuke's smirk widened and he leaned closer to Naruto's ear. "I'd like that..." He whispered in a seductive tone. He inwardly cheered once he was successful in bringing forth a light blush to Naruto's cheeks. Thanks to Jiraiya he was able to make all of the sexual advances he wanted, which was a great relief considering Itachi would be trying to do the same.

"Hey! Sasuke-kun! Naruto!" Both teens snapped their head to the side as their names were called. An equally blushing pink haired girl stalked over to them. "Isn't this so great Sasuke-kun?" Sakura squealed. "We have three whole days to spend together. And now that we are done with our projects, you won't have to spend time with Naruto." The girl gleamed, not catching the look of utter disgust in Sasuke's face. She was so relieved when she saw Naruto and Sasuke fighting the other day, simply because it meant Sasuke didn't actually like the blond like everyone had been thinking.

"What the hell makes you think Naruto would want to spend time with you anyway Sakura?" Kiba eagerly budded in with a cocky smile. Sasuke instinctively growled as he saw the dog lover drape an arm over Naruto's shoulder. Who did he think he was touching his blond like that?! "Isn't that right Naruto?" Kiba grinned, looking down at the baffled blond.

"Who are you?" Was Naruto's dumbfounded response. Why in the world were these students talking to them all of a sudden? Just a week ago they ignored him all day, every day because he was knew?

"Oh, sorry kid. I'm Inuzaka Kiba, and that snobby whiner over there is Haruno Sakura." The boy was so happy to introduce themselves. "To tell the truth I didn't think twice about meeting you since you were new. But when everyone saw the way you kicked Sasuke off his high horse, we all have a lot of respect for you. It was a shame you got suspended though, you were the talk of the school the entire time." Kiba smiled proudly as if he were the first one to start the hundreds of conversations. "As far as I know, any enemy of stuck up bastard Uchiha, is a friend of mine."

"I agree! Friendship is the best use of youth!" Came a loud and energetic shout. Everyone turned and faced the weird looking student with thick, bushy eyebrows and a bowl cut hair style. "You sure do have a lot of youthful energy Naruto! I'm Rock Lee, and I would be honored if you could devote some of that spirit to our school's track team!" The boy chorused jubilantly. "Or you could join on the wrestling team. Either sport you do, I'm sure Coach Gai will be glad to have you!" Lee encouraged impatiently.

Sasuke growled audibly to hearing Kiba's explanation and Lee's invitation. They wanted Naruto to join their stupid little Sasuke-Hate club?! He couldn't believe this. While he was visibly steaming and gritting his teeth, Sakura grew more worried by the minute.

"Oh don't worry Sasuke-kun. I'll do everything in my power to make sure that mean old Naruto doesn't touch a hair on your head again." She promised, cupping her hands together almost in prayer. "So how about we sit beside each other on the bus?" She asked hopefully.

Sasuke slowly turned his head and faced her, giving Sakura a demented look. "Hell. No." With that, he angrily stomped forward. "I'd rather sit with said mean old Naruto." Sasuke grunted, jerking Naruto by the hand and leading to the bus. Kiba quickly lost his balance as his arm rest was quickly grabbed from beneath him.

"Mongrel." Sasuke growled as he tugged Naruto along. "Just keep away from them, okay Naruto?"

"Why Sasuke? They seem pretty nice to me, though that Sakura girl is rather clingy." Naruto retorted. Despite Kiba's rudeness at least the guy was truth in telling him why he ignored him before. And Naruto was rather anxious to make other friends in the school. He was sure Kiba would put in a good name for him, drawing in all sorts of friends he didn't think possible. And Sakura did seem caring, though if only for Sasuke.

"Trust me. They have nothing to offer you other than their stupidity and bad habits." Sasuke snarled. At least Itachi was a decent opponent in stealing away Naruto, not like his annoying classmates.

Sasuke dragged Naruto on the first bus he saw. Luckily only a few other students were settled in the back and middle seats already. Spotting a completely empty seat, Sasuke pulled Naruto to sit down against the window. If the blond was left with the outer seat he would most likely be swept away by another nosey classmate or Itachi himself. Sasuke quickly plopped down into the seat beside Naruto as he saw Kiba, Lee and Sakura both boarding the bus. But unlucky for Sasuke, the seat across from him was empty as well.

And who better to fill it than Sakura. "Hey Sasuke." She replied for the second time this morning. "I have space over here, you can sit beside me." She informed only in time to have her just as obsessed blond friend, Ino hop into the seat she had scooted over in for Sasuke.

"Hello Sasuke-kun!" Ino said anxiously. Thanks to Sakura, she was now sitting the closest to Sasuke. The Uchiha merely rolled his eyes and looked away as he was aware of what was to come next.

"Hey Ino-pig, I was saving that seat for Sasuke." Sakura growled, shoving Ino some.

"As if he would ever want to sit beside your gigantic forehead!" Ino hissed back, unintentionally starting a war of insulting comments and lashings about how Sasuke would not waste his time with either of them.

"Young women. I can't live with them and can't stand them." Sasuke pouted in his seat. He turned to Naruto, his smile quickly returning as he watched the hyper blond stare excitedly out the window. Naruto was on his knees against the chair, and his head was switching back and forth as he watched people hurry onto the buses. Sasuke mused over how easily excited Naruto could get, the trip had barely begun and already he was bouncing off the walls.

But saddened to say, Sasuke's smiled vanished as the teachers and parents started to board the bus after having received all rules and guidelines for the trip. Itachi was among them. But thankfully all supervision was required to sit up in the front of the bus to expect further instructions. And since Sasuke had found a seat close to the back, he didn't need to worry about Itachi flirting with Naruto during the drive.

"Students, settle down. It's time to get this trip started!" Kakashi said in a drone voice. "Bathrooms are in the back. So don't try to test your little bladders over the course of this four hour drive." Kakashi replied stoically.

Despite the rest of the people's moaning over the time length of the bus ride, it was music to Sasuke's ears. Four Itachi-free hours, what could be better than that?

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Yay, another chapter successfully completed. And I'm especially happy I managed to finish it all today. I just had to update today because I knew I wouldn't be able to tomorrow. So Please review and I'll update as soon as I can. And thanks a bunch for all of the wonderful views. I never imagined I would get so much for this one fic so quickly.

**Next Chapter: **Their all finally one their way for the coolest trip yet. But can Sasuke manage to woo Naruto even with Jiraiya's help, now that his classmates decide to befriend the lovable blond? He can certainly count on something going on between them, when they 'accidentally' get separated from the group.


	15. There At Last!

**Chapter Fifteen**

**There At Least!**

Sasuke would have easily admitted today was perfect, except for the fact Naruto was currently talking to the annoying students in front of him. He should have earlier took into account that the other students would want to spend time with him, but how was Sasuke to know Naruto would actually talk back to them. At the moment Sasuke wasn't pleased at all to know Naruto was such a social butterfly, especially when it was suppose to be their time together.

So the grumpy Uchiha sat angrily in his seat, arms crossed and eyes glowering at Kiba and apparently his other friend Shino as they sat turned around as they spoke with Naruto. Sasuke didn't care to much for what they were talking about, just that they were talking to his Naruto. So it was unforgivable regardless if they were asking about school work or something. But of course he hadn't had the chance to incorporate this rule in with Itachi yet, but he would get around to it eventually.

"Man Naruto, you should have joined here just a week earlier." Kiba cackled loudly, causing Sasuke to convulse with disgust. How can someone's laugh be so annoying?! At least Naruto had an adorable laugh. "A major food fight started all because of Shikamaru and the everyone there at the time had to clean it up." Kiba laughed hysterically. Naruto laughed as well, picturing Kiba probably involved in the group at that time.

Sasuke simply sighed. He remembered that day, and personally he was glad he hadn't gone to lunch that day. Lucky him. Unfortunately he was often talked to about it, so many students thought it was bad that he missed it.

"Hey Sasuke, why don't you talk about school?" Naruto suddenly asked, leaning back in his seat to face Sasuke. He had a unique look on his face that Sasuke was sure meant to be considerate yet upset.

"Why should I, dobe?" Sasuke huffed. "I hardly think it's worth my breath." Sasuke smirked when Naruto only pouted at his response. Kiba and Shino simply ignored his answer, not that Shino had said much of anything since they got on the bus. Now Shino was Sasuke's type of guy, quiet and minding his own business, not at all like noisy and obnoxious Kiba who could talk for hours about nothing. And it seemed like he was trying to do so, from what Sasuke could tell.

But thankfully as they reached the marker of one hour, the chattering teens seemed to calm down, probably because Sakura interrupted every now and then telling them to shut up because they were bugging her Sasuke. Despite her words of possession over him, Sasuke was grateful for Sakura's word since it silenced the two when she finally threatened to beat the living day lights out of them. So peace and serenity had finally been restored to the bus.

Sasuke took the quite moment to finally relax. he had nothing to worry about for the most part. Itachi was sitting up in the front conversing with Iruka-Sensei about something; probably putting a bad name for Sasuke that was for sure. Jiraiya had luckily been assigned to another bus, so Sasuke didn't have to worry about the pervert pestering him about making his move on Naruto while on the bus. And Neji wasn't much of a problem either, considering he sat up closer to the front.

Taking a brief sigh of relief, Sasuke pressed his back deeply into his seat, his eyes closing instinctively to the graceful calm. But a sudden wait pressing equally against him on the side, caused him to reopen his eyes. To his surprise it hadn't been anyone he could lash out at for touching him, since it had been his very own blond, leaning heavily on his shoulder. Sasuke took a moment and stared in disbelief as he noticed Naruto's own eyes were closed and his breathing was soft and slow. The obvious thought that came to mind was that the blond had fallen to sleep, but Sasuke didn't believe he could rest that easily. Scratch that, it was Naruto he was talking about. Nothing was impossible for the mysterious and unsuspecting blond.

Taking this into consideration, Sasuke lightly smiled, not as tense as he settled more comfortably against the other. He had to admit it was nice to be near Naruto like this. The blond was entirely too angelic while he slept; the way his elegant eyelashes shrouded his cheeks only a little and how his lips parted slightly in a cute manner. Sasuke was especially grateful for Jiraiya's eagerness this morning. If not for him waking up Naruto so early, the blond would have never fallen asleep on the bus near Sasuke.

Sasuke cautiously took the moment to look around the bus, and was glad to find most of the people around him either asleep or in deep conversation. With that settled, Sasuke slowly slipped his arm out from under Naruto's head and wrapped it around the blond boy's thin frame, drawing him closer to his side.

Gently Sasuke laid his head against Naruto's, letting the boy's sweet scented hair brush against his cheek and filled him with the such warming feeling he had longed for since he had first realized he liked Naruto. Presently, Sasuke wouldn't care if anyone happened to avert their attention to him, for he was merely content with having Naruto near him.

The unforeseen halt, that caused most of the students to shift in their seats, instantly woke the sleeping passengers an hour later. Sasuke angrily and quickly came out of his peaceful slumber when his body roughly lodged forward with the motion of the stopping bus. A chorus of groans and whines came from those student who had bumped into the seat ahead of them or fell onto the floor. But luckily, Sasuke had Naruto pulling him back from such rude awakening.

"Everyone off the bus for we can separate you into groups!" Kakashi so eagerly called out to the drowsy riders. And lazily, a few slid out of their seats and start herding off the bus like lambs off to be slaughtered.

"Naruto..." Sasuke lightly whispered, unwrapping his arm form the boy. He shook Naruto gently, bringing him quickly out of his sleeping spell, much to Sasuke's dislike. "We are here, so hurry up." The Uchiha demanded, raising form his seat and following the rest of his classmates.

"Aww! I don't wanna be here yet!" Naruto growled, attempting to lay back down onto the seat, that is until Sasuke roughly grabbed him by the arm and jerked him up.

"Idiot, you want to get left?" Sasuke complained, tugging Naruto off the bus. The students all gathered around the teachers awaiting them to begin counting them off into groups. Sasuke dearly hoped he would still get to be with Naruto, but thanks to Jiraiya he probably wouldn't have to worry about that all to much.

"Alright, five students will be assigned to one chaperone, so make sure you know who your group is. And when we head over to the hotel for the night, I don't want any midnight exploring. Once you are in your room, you stay there. The curfew is nine, so don't be late. And just to make sure you don't try to slip out, we will have teachers checking every room at random hours of the night. Is that understood?" Iruka explained, ending with all of the students moaning a 'Yes Sensei'.

"Now listen up for you name, group, and chaperon." Kakashi spoke out. Sasuke simply ignored most of the teacher's words, but was alert when his name was finally called. "Group five: Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Tenten, and Neji." Kakashi red off the list. "And your group leader will be Jiraiya."

Sasuke sighed in relief. So the old man did manage to keep his word. He would thank him later, but right now he eagerly threw a gloating smirk to Itachi, which was returned with a hard glare. Today was ready turning out to be his day. No Itachi as a group leader. But then again, Jiraiya would not make much of a good leader either. He would probably lead them off the trail and abandon them so he could go ogle girls.

"Well how about that Uchiha." Neji spoke suddenly from behind Sasuke, which startled him instantly. "Calm down, I've got your back." The Hyuga gave an untrustworthy grin. "That is until you finally win this blond over, then I'll do all I can to ruin you." At least he was truthful about it, Sasuke thought.

"We'll see about that, Hyuga. I don't need anyone help to get what I want." Though he had needed it when he messed up big time just last week. But to Sasuke, anything longer than two days ago, was considered null in void to be used as blackmail in a conversation.

"Enough chattering you brats, we have to get started!" Jiraiya called out to his groups. quickly the five students quieted and gathered behind their leader. "Today we are suppose to tour this stupid park, okay." Jiraiya explained, starting to walk off ahead. He may have a greed to come on this trip, but he didn't say he was actually going to teach these kids anything. He was specifically here for his own 'research' and maybe to observe some new material between Sasuke and Naruto.

"Isn't this great, Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura asked ecstatically, coming up to walk on the other side of Sasuke. "It's destiny that we were chosen to be in the same group." Sakura sighed heavenly, being instantly drawn into one of her fantasy.

Naruto blinked and stared oddly at the girl. He thought it was kind of cute that she had such a big crush on Sasuke, but it was kind of annoying too. Especially when she acted like he didn't even exist. "Hey, Sakura-chan?" Naruto mumbled nervously, hoping not to be intruding much.

"What?!" She shouted menacingly at him. "Can't you see I'm talking to Sasuke-kun, go chase flies or something!" She demanded, quickly taking up Sasuke's right arm into both of her arms.

Sasuke growled and tried to jerk his hand out of her grasp, but this girl had quite a tight grip. If she hadn't been a girl, Sasuke would have punched her right in that moment for insulting Naruto like that. Scratch that as well, he didn't care if the annoying bitch was a girl, no one spoke to Naruto like that!

"I was just thinking...since there are three other people in the group besides you and Sasuke, how do you know destiny meant for exactly you two to be together?" Naruto pointed out softly, having an eerie premonition that Sakura would probably punch him any moment now.

"He's got a point you know." Sasuke quickly replied before Sakura had the chance to yell at the blond. "How do you know destiny didn't mean for me to be with Tenten..." Sasuke smirked widely, "or even Naruto?"

Sakura's face drained of all color in just seconds. Had her Sasuke just made a suggestion that destiny meant him to be gay?! She would never allow that! "Well...I-I..." She tried to come up with something to counter the boys' words but couldn't. Finally giving up in a uncontrollable whine, Sakura dashed off ahead of them in tears.

"Thanks." Sasuke chuckled. "I thought she would never let go." He rubbed his arm to support his statement. "A moment longer and I might have had to cut it off." Even though Sasuke was in a gracious mood once again, he couldn't help but notice Naruto had turned quiet now. "Don't worry Naruto, Sakura doesn't know anything." He smiled warmly at the blond and draped his arm over Naruto's shoulder. "For the most part, I certainly hope destiny favors us two."

An immediate smile graced Naruto's lips as he nodded anxiously and leaned closer against Sasuke.

As the two straggled behind the rest, Sasuke made sure to keep an eye out for the rest of his group. He was thankful, Neji was to busy talking with Tenten to mock him at the moment. And Sakura was currently unsuspectingly getting hit on by Jiraiya who was trying to comfort her. Jiraiya suddenly threw a suspicious look to the two in the back and grinned idly. Sasuke shivered as he could only imagine Jiraiya's pleasure in having saw them together like this. For all he knew, that old man was planning to ditch them so they could do Kami knows what.

"Hey Sasuke, look!" Naruto yelled excitedly. Sasuke jumped at hearing the blonde's loud and booming voice all of a sudden. Shockingly, Naruto had managed to slip out from his arm without him noticing and now he was childishly pointing into some bushes.

"What is it now Naruto?" Sasuke sighed, walking over to his blond. Sasuke curious leaned over and peered into the bushes to see what had so easily captivated Naruto's attention.

"Isn't it pretty Sasuke?" Naruto asked with an exultant smile, pointing to a small gray bird with a orange-ish face as it carefully picked a few berries from the bush.

"I think it's called a Waxwing." Sasuke stated, smiling in return. "You have a good eye for spotting animals," he remarked.

Naruto was just as thrilled to have Sasuke happy as well. "Hey, do you think it will let me pet it?" Naruto suddenly asked, only to have a hopeless sigh as his answer. Since Sasuke had made no real objection, the blond quickly pushed back the bushes and approached the bird. "Here little birdie..." He called in a singsong voice, grinning widely. He out stretched his head as if he actually expected the bird to just settle in his palm.

"Naruto, I don't think that's such a good idea." Sasuke replied wisely. No doubt the bird would either fly away or attack Naruto for moving in on it's territory of food. But Sasuke was assured of the second choice the very next moment.

The bird gave Naruto little attention as he waited, so Naruto gently reached out and stroked the bird's soft feathers. That certainly caught it's attention for it quickly lashed back at him, cawing offensively and flapping it's wings in warning. "What?" Naruto mumbled as the bird suddenly flew into the air. Unfortunately it wasn't planning on leaving. In fact it swooped back down, this time nearing Naruto's head with its beck. "Hey! What's wrong with it?!" Naruto asked as he instinctively ducked.

"Just leave it alone Naruto." Sasuke advised with a sigh. He hadn't thought this was much of a big deal and simply wanted Naruto to move away from it. But the blond stood there childishly shoeing at the bird, trying to scare it away. Finally Naruto got sense enough to start leaving, but the bird refused to let him go.

"Sasuke! It won't leave me alone!" Naruto gasped, running toward the Uchiha with the bird hot on his trail. "Sasuke!" He whined as the bird started pecking him this time. To get a quick escape, Naruto hoped the bird would give up he ran off fast enough.

"Naruto?" Sasuke watched in disbelief as Naruto started racing off and out of sight. "Where are you going?" Growling irritatingly, Sasuke raced after him. If Naruto kept running away, he would lose sight of the trail and most likely be lost in the forest, which wouldn't surprise Sasuke in the least. "Naruto! Get back here, idiot! It's just a stupid bird!" Sasuke called out.

The must have been one pissed off bird, Sasuke thought, since he easily lost both it and Naruto. He looked around cautiously, not seeing his blond in the vibrant array of orange or the annoying bird probably still pecking him. Luckily, Sasuke had Naruto's loud wailing and pouting to guide him.

"Naruto!" If that bird hadn't hurt Naruto enough by now, Sasuke promised he would punch the idiot for running away like that. "Naruto! Damn it." he hissed as he pushed his way through shrubbery and past trees, until he finally came out into a small clearing. Examining his surrounding, Sasuke noticed he was up on a high hill, with nothing but more forest down below, and yet still no Naruto. "Idiot! Where are you, Naruto?!" He called out once more, this time more furious with how difficult it was becoming to find one measly blond.

"Sasuke!" The Uchiha jumped to hearing his name being yelled in response. he turned around sharply, just in time to see Naruto burst from out of the woods; his eyes closed and his arms flailing widely as the bird was still expertly chasing him. Without warning, the blond made a quick jolt over to his raven haired friend, quickly tackling him.

"Naru-!" Sasuke would have eagerly made a smug remark on Naruto's cowardice if not for the fact the blond had raced into his arms, causing him to lose balance. Much to Sasuke's dislike, they both went toppling over the edge of the hill and down it's steep slope. The bird, finally satisfied with Naruto's punishment, flew back off into the forest. For the next brief minute, all that could be heard was the panicky yells and gasp of the two teens as the rolled down the hill.

Sasuke landed on his back with a loud thud into the stubby grass and leaves. He hissed sharply as Naruto came down right on top of him, knocking the breath out of him. "Damn it Naruto..." Sasuke groaned, wincing painfully as the blond fidgeted around on his stomach. "Why did you have to go and do that?" He snarled. Sasuke opened his eyes and glared viciously at what he suspected to be Naruto's face. But he couldn't see the other's eyes as his he was timidly burying his head into Sasuke's chest.

Suddenly, Sasuke's flame of rage had been quickly washed away with the frail trembling of his friend as he clung tightly to him. Sasuke felt guilty in a way; he should have stopped Naruto before this could happen or he should have helped scare away the troublesome bird. He hadn't realized how terrified his blond would be after an attack and a fall like that. Gently, Sasuke lifted one sore arm to swoop around and he soothingly caressed the small of Naruto's back. with his other hand he brushed down Naruto's mangled strands of hair.

"Are you alright?" He asked instinctively, his eyes softening as the head finally lifted and stunning blue eyes met his jet black ones.

"I'm fine." Naruto whispered softly. Though he had only been shaken up a little he was still uneasy with worry. And there still was the embarrassment from having someone he admired witness that. Not that he was really afraid of the bird, just he wasn't about to just let it harass him.

"Good." Sasuke grinned comfortingly and started to look around again. He glanced up at the top of the hill, it was way to steep to climb up again, so they would just have to walk around it or keep forward and hope to find a the trail further out. "We better find the others now, they are probably worried about us." He suggested.

Naruto nodded solemnly and rolled off of Sasuke. Sasuke immediately found himself missing Naruto's warmth and the feel of his body pressing against his own. But now was not the time to think about such things, when they were separated from the group. After all he had three days to be with Naruto, so he shouldn't be in such a rush.

Sasuke painfully pushed up on his elbows, before getting on his knees and standing. He quickly dusted himself off, brushing away the clinging leaves and twigs that had tangled in his clothes and hair. See as how Naruto's own spiky hair had a multitude of twigs and leaves in it, Sasuke took the courtesy of brushing them out as well; laughing heartily as Naruto pouted in an immature manner.

"Do you think Jiraiya will notice we are gone?" Naruto asked Sasuke as he started to follow after the Uchiha, who had began his search ahead.

Sasuke only cackled over such a ridiculous question. "Are you kidding me? That old pervert wouldn't even notice if you died your hair purple unless you had boobs and was wearing a dress." Sasuke mocked. Though he knew that wasn't entirely true. The perv would probably notice if Naruto was naked or something else scandalously perverted.

Naruto blushed at the thought. Purple or pink was never his colors, but he thought it would be intriguing to be a girl sometimes. He wondered how easily he could trick guys into doing what he wanted. "But I bet, Sakura would notice." Naruto added with a sort of depressed look. Sasuke noted this immediately and was quick to counter.

"Who cares if she notices? She means nothing to me. Actually I've never been so glad to get away from her." Sasuke smirked shamelessly and wrapped an around Naruto once more. "But if it was you I was parted from, I would be heart broken." Sasuke winked suavely in hopes of getting Naruto to take him seriously, but the blond never did.

"You're weird Sasuke." Naruto said in a bland voice, a soft smile creeping on his lips as he finally cuddled closer in the Uchiha's arms. "But that's what I like about you." For once, Sasuke found himself blushing after hearing such a touching confession. Since when did Naruto make the moves on him?! Not that it matter, cause Sasuke loved it!

Since Naruto so nicely set the mood, Sasuke was going to take advantage of the timing. "Then would it be weird of me to ask...if I could kiss you?" He questioned, staring at Naruto with a stern look, empty of all trickery and mischief.

The question had caught Naruto off guard, but he didn't show much sign of it. "I don't know? If you were actually asking me then I would find out, wouldn't I?" Naruto gave his normally foolish smile.

"Then...can I kiss you?" Sasuke asked, smiling sensibly as he saw the baffled look on Naruto's face. Sasuke had trouble believing Naruto hadn't seen that coming, but was more concerned with Naruto's answer.

Naruto hesitated for a moment, staring down at the ground as if he was in deep thought. "Only if I can have a piggy back ride back." He childish grin returned ten fold, filling Sasuke with the same loving sensation he had always gotten from being around the blond. He nodded in agreement, only to have Naruto's smile widened.

Naruto briefly calmed himself as Sasuke stopped walking and faced him fully. Sasuke took up Naruto's chin in his hand, titling his head up before slowly progressing to the soft awaiting lips. Lightly he closed his eyes and leaned forward until their lips finally touched in a tender, yet simple kiss. Unlike the other kisses, Sasuke loved this one most because Naruto had acknowledged it ahead of time. He accepted it, so maybe there was hope he could soon accept Sasuke's feelings as well.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Sorry for taking so long to update, but I'm glad I finally got it up. I'll update as soon as I can, but it's always hard to update on weekends for me. So thanks for all the reviews so far, but don't forget to do so this time!

**Next Chapter: **Sasuke's and Naruto's group seemed to notice their disappearance, will this appraise suspicion? And when they get back to the hotel, will anything have changed between the two? Or will it be a normal night where Sasuke is left unsatisfied?


	16. Choose Between The Two

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Choose Between The Two**

As if the whole universe had been waiting for this moment alone, everything seemed to be frozen in time. Sasuke lingered in their precious kiss; his earlier nervousness seemingly forgotten completely. Naruto had almost lost his footing when the kiss required him to lean forward as well. But thankfully Sasuke had noticed Naruto's wooziness ahead of time and took the liberty of wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist. He steadied the blond just as he reluctantly pulled from the kiss. Lightly Sasuke lifted his eyes and smiled gingerly at the sight before him.

Naruto was still standing in place, his lips still pursed tightly; kissing the air, and his gorgeous azure eyes still hid beneath delicate lashes. Sasuke found more favor in the other's stunning flushed cheeks. Sasuke could all but resist sneaking in a second chaste kiss while Naruto was still prepared for it. Pulling back a second time, Sasuke amusingly laughed. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you enjoyed that more than you thought you would." Sasuke teased as Naruto finally opened his eyes.

The simple expression of complete and utter embarrassment and confusion was just too priceless. "Sasuke?" Naruto almost whimpered, looking down bashfully at their chests now touching.

"Yeah?" Sasuke responded. He was a little worried with Naruto's tone, for it sounded entirely too fearful.

"This won't be the last time, right?" He asked slowly.

Sasuke's eyes enlarged. He was actually having trouble breathing and couldn't even manage to register another thought. Was Naruto trying o say he wanted to kiss later? Suddenly Sasuke foudn the words he need. "Of course not!" He yelled rashly. "We can do it anytime. We don't even have to just kiss!" Sasuke explained anxiously. There was no way he was going to turn down the chance to suggest they develop a real relationship. Sasuke told himself, Naruto was simply nervous when the blond boy gave a forced small smile.

But in truth, Naruto was filled with remorse and guilt. He had practically agreed to be Itachi's boyfriend, but here he was accepting and wanting kisses from Itachi's own brother. Naruto had never felt so low in his life; he was giving false hope to them both. He was more confused than before, that was for sure. When Itachi kissed him, he felt warm and protected. Not to mention pleasured since Itachi was such an experienced kisser and knew all the right buttons to push. But when he kissed Sasuke, an entire ocean of heat and bliss wells up in him and makes it nearly impossible to stop. So who was he supposed to let down?

"Well, we better be heading back now." Sasuke interrupted skittishly. Once Naruto gave no reply, he couldn't help but feel worried as if he had said something wrong. Then again maybe Naruto truly wasn't ready for he and Itachi had in mind, which was totally understandable considering it was Naruto. Naruto only nodded to his statement. "Okay then, I guess I owe you that ride still." Sasuke chuckled warmly in hopes of getting Naruto to loosen up.

His plan worked entirely too well when the blond anxiously brightened up and jumped nearly two feet into the air. "Yeah!" He replied ecstatically. Sasuke smiled and kneeled down so Naruto could climb up. It barely took even a second for the blond to get up on Sasuke's back. Naruto firmly wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and crossed his legs at the Uchiha's waist.

"Then we are off!" Sasuke cheered amusingly as he started to walk again. To his surprise, Naruto wasn't all that heavy compared to the time when he landed right on him after the fall. Actually Naruto was close to weighing much to nothing at all, which seemed unlikely since the blond ate ramen every chance he got. But Sasuke supposed Naruto's normally active and hyper behavior always burned off the calories before the had time to settle on his adorable form.

Sasuke took time to thank Kami for this wonderful situation. It felt too good to have Naruto pressed up against him like this. And the best part was that Sasuke got to keep his hands close to Naruto's plump ass as he held the boy up. Of course Naruto would have never suspected it was Sasuke intention to get some pleasure out of the action when he did it, so Naruto showed no signs of uneasiness. In fact, the blond lovingly nuzzled his head into the back of Sasuke's neck, letting his spiky blond hair tickle the other's flesh.

Unbeknown to Sasuke, Naruto was also admiring the contact between them during this position. The blond could all but help inhaling Sasuke's distinct and sensational scent. The Uchiha smelled almost of lavender and his hair rather like watermelon, probably from his shampoo. Naruto loved being able to hug Sasuke like this, especially when no one was around to object or criticize much like Jiraiya and Sakura were known to do.

They traveled in silence. Despite the uneasiness of not having a conversation, the time was well spent enjoying each other's company. So when both teens heard the loud calling from just ahead, signaling they were near others, both were disappointed.

"Sasuke-kun?!" Came Sakura's voice, booming and clear through the forest. "Naruto-baka!" She called out, this time with a more furious voice. Apparently she didn't like the fact that Sasuke had gotten lost with that annoying blond.

Sasuke briefly sighed and stopped walking. "Looks like our fun ends here Naruto." He explained. He couldn't hold back a sincere smile as the blond moaned in defense. Sasuke quickly kneeled back down and allowed Naruto to slid off of him before Sakura and the others had a chance to see them.

"But we still have all night to spend time together." Sasuke quickly added, bringing a grin on his beloved blonde's face.

"Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura yelled out again, pushing through some bushes. Her jade eyes widened suddenly as she spotted the two boys in the near dark night. Luckily the sun was just coming down, so the trail was still visible. "Sasuke-kun?! Are you all right?" She wailed, shoving the bush behind her as she raced over to the black haired teen. Without so much as a warning or approval, she latched her arms around him in a quick embrace. "We were so worried about you!"

"Naruto? Sasuke?" Neji repeated as he pushed through he shrubbery as well. "Hey Jiraiya! They are over here!" he called out before approaching the two. "You guys okay? We thought you would have to spend the entire night out here if we didn't find you." Neji chuckled. But Sasuke knew good and well the Hyuga would have enjoyed knowing he was lost in some beast infested forest all night.

"There you two are!" Jiraiya exclaimed, coming towards them, followed by a bored looking Tenten. Surprisingly enough, Jiraiya gathered both Naruto and Sasuke in a giant hug, squeezing the breath out of the boys. He managed to turn his head to the side and lightly whispered into Sasuke's ear. "So did I miss anything juicy?" He asked with a sinister chuckle, luckily Naruto hadn't heard.

Sasuke blushed and quickly pushed out of the man's arms. "No." He said simply, causing the others to wonder what exactly he was talking about.

"It's about time we found you guys." Tenten testily added. "All the other groups headed for the hotel an hour ago, but Iruka insisted we stay behind to look for you two." She nearly hissed, crossing her arms. To say at the very least, Tenten was not one very happy camper when people ruined a perfectly scheduled field trip. She was more than anxious to get back to the hotel so she could spend time with Neji alone, hopefully.

"Gesh, we're sorry. It's not like we wanted to get lost." Naruto lashed back with a sigh. "Well we are here now, so lets go." He hurriedly finished. The others nodded in agreement.

Neji and Tenten started to walk ahead while Sakura straggled behind to talk with Sasuke over how worried she had been again. Fortunately, Sasuke managed to avoid having her hands around him again by making sure to walk in between Naruto and Jiraiya. Finally Sakura got the point and walked up ahead.

"Awe! Shelter!" Naruto exclaimed dramatically. He threw his hands up in the air to praise the large, beautifully built establishment before him. Everyone else simply looked at him as if he had lost his mind out there in the wilderness, which wasn't all that different form the look they gave him normally.

Naruto excitedly dashed into the lobby of the hotel, gasping immediately when he saw all of the lovely decorations and paintings on the walls. Sasuke managed to stifle and chuckle or two at how adorable Naruto looked when he was fascinated with something. His child like exuberance was always a great turn on.

"Here's how it's going down everyone." Jiraiya began. "Sasuke and Naruto here's the key to the room you two will be sharing." He handed the Uchiha the key, giving a sly wink to the teen as he turned to the others. "Sakura and Tenten, this is your key. And Neji you will be sharing a room with me." He explained. Sasuke was inwardly cackling over Neji's ill-mannered fate. But the bastard really did deserve it. "You are free to do as you want here but must be back in your rooms at nine. And don't forget about the night checks. Everyone must wake up strictly at eight in the morning when we head again." Jiraiya explained, before finally taking his leave.

Sasuke lead Naruto to their room, and was pleased to find it in a neat order. Two futons were set up on the tan carpeted floor and there was a back paper door that led to a wooden balcony that gave a good view of the hot springs outside. And to the left was another slide door that lead to the bathroom. And since their group was the last to reach the hotel, their bags were already set in their room.

"This is great Sasuke!" Naruto cheered loudly, before racing over to the closet on the right. He quickly rummaged through the items in there, not caring much for the mess he was making.

"What are you doing now idiot?" Sasuke sighed, stepping into the room. His question was quickly answered when Naruto pulled out a light blue yukata from the closet. It was custom to wear them when relaxing, but he didn't expect Naruto to relax before he even unpacked.

"Kiba said on the bus, that we could all go to the game room once we got here." Naruto explained. "You can come if you want." He offered.

"Nah, I think I'll pass." Sasuke answered. The last thing he planned to do here, was watch those annoying classmates of his joke and play around with his Naruto. It was too painful to watch since Sasuke was such a possessive and envious person like his brother. So he'd rather not go through that on the first night.

Sasuke settled down on his mat, sprawling out comfortably and closing his eyes. But the brief rustling of clothing, made Sasuke curious. Truly Naruto wasn't as so comfortable as to dress right here in front of him, right? Just to be sure, plus he was secretly hoping he would, Sasuke opened his eyes again and turned to the blond in the corner. His onyx eyes grew wider and his face was filled with red.

Naruto had completely removed his shirt, socks and shoes and was now working on his pants. Sasuke watched intently, unable to pull his eyes away as Naruto quickly pulled down his pants. Sasuke took the moment to adore Naruto's fine ass through his cotton, white briefs. He was more grateful the blond hadn't chose to wear boxers, which would only cover more of those delectable thighs Sasuke had the grace of seeing right now. He was more than anxious to run over there and completely undress Naruto himself, but thought against it as the blond slowly slipped into the blue robe. He quickly tied the sash and raced over to the door.

"I'll be back in an hour or two, so don't wait up Sasuke!" Naruto informed before rushing out of the door. Sasuke was deeply saddened to have his blond leave to be with his friends, but knew he had Naruto in the late of the night at least.

Sasuke heard a sudden tapping on the door and immediately thought it would be Naruto, coming back to say he changed his mind and would rather kiss and cuddle with him. But that wish was instantly dissembled when the door finally opened to reveal none other than Jiraiya himself, wearing a larger light blue yukata, much like the rest of the male guest at the hotel.

Grunting angrily, Sasuke rolled over onto his stomach and glared at the older man. "Why are you here? You've done your job by getting us a room together, now scat." Sasuke hissed.

Jiraiya only laughed heartily. "Oh please, I've barely begun. First of all, I wanted to hear about the 'adventure' you two had." He teased, referring to when they got lost.

"I told you nothing happened you old pervert." Sasuke snarled. He really did hate having to give Jiraiya the scene by scene play of everything that happened between him and Naruto, but it was still great to have the older man's help with it all. "Now that you know, you have no reason to be here."

"On the contrary, I have another reason for being here." Jiraiya smirked as he quickly pulled out a few items out form behind him. Sasuke quirked up a curious brow as the older man kneeled down before him with the items in hand. "Since I know you can not very well get him while I'm around, I'd thought I would give you this." Jiraiya gave Sasuke a small pen looking thing.

"What is it?" the teen asked obviously knowing it was probably something illegal or perverted.

"It's a mini camera." Jiraiya informed with a wide grin. "It works great in the dark, so if anything happens I'll be able to watch from my room."

"What?! You're going to be watching!" Sasuke yelled out. He truly believed Jiraiya would only ask him what happened; not be there with them the entire time. Sasuke shivered at the thought of an entire studio in Jiraiya's room at this moment. He gasped suddenly as something else came to mind. "But what about Neji?!" He asked in panic. The last thing he wanted his rival to know was when he was wooing his crush.

"Don't worry about him, I'll have him busy with so many errands he won't have time to even glance." Jiraiya explained proudly. "Now, I also thought you could use this." He had the raven haired teen a small tube.

Sasuke turned the container around and red the label, his face instantly shrouding with a blush. "Lube?" He repeated in astonishment. "Why the hell do you keep these things with you?!" He barked back at Jiraiya. He couldn't believe Jiraiya had actually thought they would be getting that far over the trip. Though, Sasuke himself was hoping for that as well.

"Just in case a chance like this presents itself of course." He replied cheerfully. "Now that you have what you need, I think I will get back to my room." Jiraiya lied. In truth he had some hot springs to check out. "Good luck my horny little friend."

"Hmm...maybe they left." Naruto said to himself as he looked around the empty game room. It only made sense that everyone had left because it took so long for their group to get here. Naruto was a little disappointed to know his new friends probably couldn't wait long enough for him. Then again there was always the chance they haven't come yet and were getting ready. Naruto only hoped it was that option rather than the other. He was just now making other friends in his new school, so he would hate to have been ditched as a joke.

"What's the matter Naru-koi?" replied a familiar voice. Naruto stiffened to hearing it and turned sharply around, surprised to find Itachi standing in the doorway. As was expected of all the guest, he too was wearing a blue yukata, which Naruto had to admit didn't suit him much at all. Itachi's true colors were always going to be red and black.

"Oh, hi Itachi. I'm fine." Naruto said politely with a friendly smile. Itachi frowned momentarily as he recognized Naruto hadn't given him a nickname as he usually did. Of course dropping the brother part was understandable considering they now had a real relationship, at least Itachi thought they did.

"Is that so?" Itachi quirked an eye brow and stepped closer to the blond boy. "Then why is it you sounded so cautious and nervous the moment I walked in here." Itachi noted. Something was different about Naruto, Itachi was keen in detail so it came to him as a great disappointment Naruto wasn't as comfortable around him as he once was.

"I did?" Naruto questioned. "I was just waiting for Kiba and the others." Naruto explained with a smile. But his grin dropped the moment he found Itachi pressed forcefully against him as he pushed the blond near a ping pong table at the center of the room.

Naruto found himself blushing deeply as Itachi's leg pushed his own apart and his thigh settled in-between Naruto's. "Why haven't you said anything to me all day?" Itachi asked, almost sounding hurt.

Naruto nervously leaned back against the table as Itachi pressed more heavily against him. His blue eyes shifted to the side worriedly as he felt Itachi's hands suddenly cup his hips. Naruto was unable to hide the blush when he finally felt Itachi's warm lips press softly to his neck. "I-I couldn't...we aren't in the same group." Naruto timidly explained. Why did he feel suddenly different with Itachi than he had felt before?

Instead of the security and comfort he felt when around the older Uchiha, he felt nervous and scared as if Itachi was going to devour him this very moment, which wasn't all that unbelievable by the way Itachi was now sucking on his neck. Was it because he realized he had feelings for Sasuke that he could no longer feel connected with Itachi? Itachi seemed more aggressive and malicious than before, Naruto had noticed.

"That's not it at all..." Itachi whispered against the freshly redden skin of Naruto's neck as he sucked it delicately. "Is it that...you want to be with Sasuke now?" He asked suspiciously, halting in his treatment just to taunt the blond with his own guilt. Itachi's gaze hardened as he felt Naruto stiffen beneath him. Sasuke was going to pay for moving in on his territory. When Naruto gave no reply, Itachi made the proper conclusion. "Then I shall make you forget about my idiotic brother..." He growled erotically, his hand slowly slipping down from Naruto's hip to caress the boy's inner thigh. Just as he neared the blonde's most sensitive spot, a loud rumbling emitted from the hallway.

"Naruto?! Let's get the games started!" Kiba yelled excitedly as he bolted into the room.

Itachi quickly retracted from the blond, causing Kiba to look at him curiously. "I guess I will see you later Naru-chan." Itachi replied before casually walking out of the room.

"What was that all about?" Kiba asked staring at a heavily panting Naruto, desperately holding onto the table behind him.

"N-nothing..." Naruto sighed at last. He stood up straight and fixed his yukata. He would really have to thank Kiba for the quick, unknown rescue. But Naruto feared Kiba wouldn't be able to help him out when he faced Itachi again.

"Oh well, anyway, let's get started!" Kiba went back to cheering.

"Could you be any louder Kiba?" Shikamaru mumbled lazily as he slowly walked into the room. "So troublesome." He groaned.

"Come now Shikamaru, don't be such a party pooper!" Lee exclaimed, thrusting a fist into the air as he raced into the room as well. "Shino are you going to play too?" Lee asked the bug lover that had so quietly followed his friends into the game room. Shino simply shrugged his shoulders.

Naruto smiled warmly. Maybe they really were his friends since they came after all. This school year wouldn't be all bad, he figured.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Yay! I got it in the next day. I really thought I wouldn't be able to finish today, but I did it! Anyway thanks for reading and reviewing so far, so please keep it up and I'll make sure to get updates in as soon as possible.

**Next Chapter: **Naruto finally has some fun with his new friends, but maybe he's not the only one when Sasuke decides to join in. Maybe the group will be mild mannered or rowdy now that they have all this freedom. But a lot came be expected when they all finally go to the springs for a little R&R.


	17. The Manliest Man

**Chapter Seventeen**

**The Manliest Man**

An unimaginable torrent of annoyance and paranoia was drawing Sasuke into the brink of insanity. Though he knew exactly where the blond was and what he was doing, Sasuke could not relinquish the omni-present feeling of not being the one Naruto was hanging around with. Despite the obvious truth, Sasuke would never admit to being jealous of Naruto's new friends. He simply hated imaging Naruto passing out his fabulous smiles carelessly to anyone. No doubt Kiba probably had his arm around Naruto's shoulder, he couldn't help but wonder. So the infuriated Uchiha was arrogantly sulking on his shikibuton. His arms crossed while he laid on his back and glared resentfully at the ceiling.

He had literally been counting the minutes since Naruto left. Being now he was on minute number 133, he was one very pissed off Uchiha. He was having trouble believing anyone could stand being around his classmates for so long. In fact, Sasuke considered it all a miracle he had survived the school year with them. Maybe he was becoming too dependant on the blond to be near only him. Then again he wasn't just trying to lay the gullible blond, like Itachi. At least it wasn't like that before; now he was slowly slipping past the corrupted barrier into Jiraiya and Itachi's perverted domain. So it must have been true, one's role model influenced one's own actions.

"That stupid dobe..." Sasuke mumbled with a grunt. He was seriously vexed and impatient over Naruto's tardiness. Throwing a quick glance to the alarm clock on the floor by his bed, Sasuke sighed in frustration. Naruto was already working on hour number three. "That's it! If he wants to stay with his immature friends all night, it's fine with me." The Uchiha finally huffed. Seeing as how he would need to support his new thoughts, he decided he would go to sleep before Naruto got back. Grumpily, Sasuke closed his eyes and attempted to sleep...

"I'm back! Miss me?!" Yelled an ecstatically alert Naruto as he threw open the room door and raced inside. Without care, he eagerly kicked off his slippers and made his way back over to the closet.

Sasuke had incoherently listened to Naruto's babbling about how much fun he had been having and all of the funny things Kiba and the gang did. Of course Sasuke found no interest in this mindless chatter, but instead found himself looking more attentively at the hyperactive blond currently stripping in the corner. A sly grin appeared on the Uchiha's lips as he lifted off the floor and approached his unsuspecting victim.

"In fact..." He whispered lightly form behind Naruto. "I missed you very much..." He managed to co softly as he pressed his head against the back of Naruto's. "So let's do some catching up." Sasuke replied, not hesitating before seductively nipping the exposed tan flesh at Naruto's neck. He cunningly smirked when the blond shivered and almost flinched when he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist.

"S-sasuke-kun..." Naruto whimpered timidly as the Uchiha's hands dangerously danced at the waist band of his boxers. "What are you-" He quickly went speechless as the other groped firmly on his ass and his lips pressed feverously to his neck.

"I giving you your punishment." Sasuke answered between kisses. "You've been a very naughty boy Naruto...making me wait here all alone..." He whimpered, almost sounding hurt. But that was an impossible feat to achieve when he was so boldly ravishing the blond.

Naruto blushed heavily and attempted to turn around and stop the Uchiha, but found himself captured in a passionate kiss, that even he hadn't the will power to escape. Sasuke pressed his lips roughly to the other's, causing a small moan to erupt from his friend's mouth. Seeing as how Naruto had no more objections, Sasuke skillfully forced Naruto's lips apart with his tongue and with the same prowess, managed to pull down Naruto's boxers.

"Sasuke!" The blond suddenly lashed out in a gasp, drawing away from the kiss. His face was a delightful shade of red, that Sasuke had found to be so inviting and simply irresistible.

"You are in no position to complain Naruto, when it's so clear you want me." Sasuke teased, playfully gathering Naruto's semi-hard member in the palm of his hand and giving it a soft squeeze. He mused over how he had successfully drawn out another glorious moan from the blue eyed boy's lips. "I promise it won't hurt...much." And with that Sasuke hurriedly undid the fastenings of his own yukata, all the while, holding Naruto in another powerful kiss.

"But Sasuke..."

"Shush, don't be scared." Sasuke soothingly whispered, letting his hand caress the flushed cheeks of his soon to be lover.

"I'm not scared." Naruto said suddenly with a straight face. Sasuke blinked in confusion. He ha always known Naruto was naive, but naive not to know how to feel fear at a time like this?

"Then what's wrong?" Sasuke asked almost impatiently.

"You're hurting me..." came the bashful reply of a nervous Naruto.

"But I haven't even..." Sasuke slowly treaded off, his face twisted with so much confusion and frustration. Suddenly as if his whole reality was crumbling, the hotel room background slowly started to fade away. Sasuke looked around in a panic. "What's happening?!" He yelled frantically, his eyes widening as even Naruto was slowly slipping away into the darkness. "Naruto!"

"Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, jerking upright from his mat in unbelievable quickness. His eyes were huge and fearful and he was panting heavily. It took him a moment to realize he was covered in a cold sweat.

"What I'm right here Sasuke?" Spoke the oh so familiar voice of his friend. Sasuke quickly focused in front of him, his jaw dropping at the sight. "Are you okay?" Repeated the blond, titling his head slightly in bewilderment. Sasuke would have marveled over the adorable antic but he was more startled with the fact that Naruto was sitting on his stomach, preventing him from getting up much. Naruto's legs were on either side of Sasuke and he was sitting nearly completely on top of the Uchiha's pelvis.

Sasuke blinked unconsciously for a moment, trying to take in what had just happened. Had that all just been a dream? Everything? The kisses? Sasuke sighed depressingly, his head bowing in a pathetic manner. Even when Naruto wasn't around, he managed to fill him with sexual frustration. Speaking of sexual frustration, Sasuke couldn't help but notice Naruto was only in the tight white briefs that he had seen him wearing earlier this evening. Which meant Sasuke had a perfectly close view of the teens incredibly sexy form near naked.

"You had me scared for a moment Sasuke." Naruto suddenly replied, drawing the Uchiha's attention back to Naruto's face. "I got back here just ten minutes ago and you already asleep." He giggled lightly, "do you know you talk in your sleep?" Sasuke's face went pale. Had Naruto actually heard all that he had said. If so Sasuke was completely ruined. Naruto knew he had fucking wet dreams about him!

"Oh really dobe? What did I say?" Sasuke chuckled softly, with a light hint of nervousness in his tone. He was hoping to test Naruto just to make sure the blond had mistakenly interrupted his words. If he was lucky, Naruto could just be teasing him.

"Well for a moment I thought you were actually talking to me." He gave a cheeky grin. "You said something was going to hurt. But when I came over and asked you about it, you just grabbed me." Naruto explained.

Sasuke seemed baffled for a moment until he realized that his hands were in fact holding down Naruto's hips. But this had also helped him realize another part of him that had eagerly reacted to the dream, and it was a rather big 'problem' that he had hoped Naruto hadn't noticed. Thankfully the blond wasn't sitting on him that close, otherwise he might have ended up raping Naruto in his sleep. Not that he would regret that because it was wrong, only because he wouldn't have been conscious enough to know it in the real world.

Seeing as how he couldn't very well hold Naruto in place for ever, despite how much he wanted to, Sasuke had released the blond. "Sorry," He humiliatingly apologized. "I-I was just dreaming that at the amusement park." He laughed weakly. "You see I'm scared of heights so I was just hoping you were too." He lied, hoping it would be a good enough alibi to get away with what he had done.

"Really?!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise. Sasuke was inwardly cheering that Naruto had so easily believed him. "Wow, you're afraid of heights. But I love rollercoasters!" Naruto gleefully confessed. "Next we should go together and I'll help you overcome your fear!" Naruto had proudly claimed, making the Uchiha grin just as joyously, except not for the same reason.

"Sure thing Naruto." Sasuke sighed in relief. He couldn't believe he actually got away with that. "Well let's just get to bed." Sasuke suggested, thankful that Naruto had rolled off of him without another question about the situation or his dream. For a moment there he believed he was in some deep shit, but it seems Naruto always threw his expectations to the wind.

Sasuke smiled contently as he watched Naruto slip beneath the covers of his mat, his spiky blond hair the only thing visible in the near darkness of the night. Hopefully Sasuke would be able to get back to sleep without another sexy fantasy. Yet he didn't have the will to get up and take care of the problem Naruto had yet again caused, for fear the blond would get suspicious of all his night trips to the bathroom. It was fortunate and also unfortunate that they had separate shikibutons, so Naruto wouldn't be able to molest him in his sleep. The Uchiha sighed once more; this was going to be a long restless night if it was going to be anything like the others.

It became evident that anyone in the Uchiha's way at this moment would have been wise enough to move from that position. In other words, Sasuke looked like one very tired and annoyed teen. Inside of the restful sleep he had been expecting after Naruto settled down, he was haunted with ever present molestation. Somehow his quirky little blond had found away into his mat in the late hours of the night and had continued in his normal ritual of enticing the Uchiha until he literally could not take it and tore away from the blond to go sleep in the closet where Naruto was sure not to follow. At the night it seemed like the perfect thing to do, but in the morning he had waken up with a horrible bad back. It just goes to show, one can not run away from your problems, despite how attractive and innocent they are.

So after having got barely any sleep and having to hear the stupid alarm clock go off only two hours from when he had decided to move, made Sasuke on edge and waiting to erupt into a blazing fury. Naruto had somehow got the clue that Sasuke was not in the mood for any of his talking as they both made their way down to the dinning area, where the rest of the students were eating breakfast.

"Hey Naruto!" Suddenly came Kiba's booming voice as he shouted across the room with his hand waved in the air whimsically. Naruto grinned widely and was about to rush over there to the table his friend were sitting at but quickly turned to Sasuke, his azure eyes looking hopeful and pleading.

"Go ahead Naruto." Sasuke sighed in defeat. Naruto going over to his friends was obviously inevitable at this point. Sasuke dreaded the day Naruto would need more friends than just him, but he was also happy Naruto was such the social butterfly unlike him.

"You can come join us too Sasuke." Naruto advised, his warm smile eased Sasuke's previous anger.

"No, I think I'll pass on this one as well." Sasuke answered back. He frowned almost too quickly as his blond scampered off to his friend's table. He was hoping Naruto would change his mind and decide to stay with him, but maybe that was too much to expect of him without asking it in big, bold letters.

Now alone once more, Sasuke headed over to an empty table, feeling bless that Sakura and the rest of her little fan club hadn't noticed when he came in. Sasuke observed the rest of the morning life as the teachers conversed with one another and the students were loudly spreading rumors and telling gossip that had not been efficiently backed up. And then there was Naruto and his friends; carefree and giddy as if there was no worries at all. Though that truly seemed to be the life Naruto lived anyway.

"How are you?" Kiba asked kindly as Naruto grabbed a chair beside him and sat down. Almost the entire gang was a that table alone, but that didn't stop Kiba from inviting more friends over.

"Fine I guess." Naruto confessed with almost a tired grin. He was still very regretful Sasuke had yet to join them in the games and breakfast. He hoped Sasuke didn't feel too lonely without him around all the time.

"Oh Naruto, this is Chouji, you haven't met him yet." Kiba quickly introduced with his careless smirking. "Though you might only see him around during meal time." He commented with a loud cackle, making Chouji immediately glare at him.

"Shout up Kiba." The rather tubby boy belched, before stuffing an onigiri into his mouth.

"Anyway, We all were planning to go to the hot springs this evening, you want to come with us Naruto?" Lee added excitedly, his eyes large and begging. Naruto simply chuckled as he could tell the over stimulated teen was always on the edge of his seat when waiting for a reply. This is what Naruto liked about Lee, he wasn't afraid to be himself, much like Naruto.

"Sure, I'm in." The blond agreed. "But...uh...can Sasuke come too?" He asked, his happy expression slowly slipping away so to prepare himself for a definite rejection.

"Well, sure, if the bastard doesn't think he's too good to come hang out with us average Joes." Kiba remarked almost too harshly. Not that he completely hated the Uchiha, he just thought the teen was too stuck up. Even in middle school the raven haired boy refused to play with anyone during free time or have any partners he actually could talk to. He always took the easy way out and partnered up with Hinata, who was just as quiet as he was.

"I'm sure he'll love to!" Naruto perked up instantly. He popped out of his seat so fast, no one had realized he had moved until they saw a empty space where he had once been. The blond anxiously dashed over to Sasuke's table, interrupting the Uchiha while he was solemnly sipping some green tea. "Sasuke, do you want to go with us to the hot springs later?!" Naruto hastily asked, nearly scaring the life out of Sasuke.

"The hot springs?" The Uchiha repeated in confusion. Naruto in the hot springs...absolutely fantastic. How could he dare think of turning down a chance to see his crush naked and soaking wet for so long without the fear of getting caught in his perverted gawking. "Umm...okay..." Sasuke answered, trying to sound as calm as possible when the truth was, he was wanting to scream out a 'hell yes'! His heart was rapidly pounding just at the thought of getting to be in that misty water with Naruto. Nothing could ruin this moment right now.

Scratch that. Just seconds after Naruto had whirled away to give his friends the answer, none of than Itachi had strolled over to Sasuke's empty table. The Itachi held a fearsome and intimidating glare, that was sure enough brought there from his discoveries yesterday. "Mind telling me dear brother, why Naru-chan is so ecstatic after having a short chat with you?" Itachi rather demanded than asked.

Sasuke stiffened after hearing Itachi's rough and malicious tone as he stood just over head. He wasn't imagining Itachi to be that jealous of him. But Sasuke couldn't help the sense of satisfaction as he smirked proudly. He had succeed in making his brother jealous, which had only been his goal since he was born into this world.

"Oh nothing extravagate. We're just hanging out with a couple of friends at the hot springs. You're welcome to join us Itachi, oh yeah, that's right...everyone including Naruto would think you were some perverted pedophile if you showed up and tried something. Which wouldn't be all that surprising since you are one. Too bad, I'm sure we would have loved you to come." Sasuke taunted prideful. He knew very well it did not look good on a supervisor's rep if they were groping a bunch teenage boys in the hot springs. If he was luckily Itachi would show up, and get halted away to jail.

"You think you are sooo funny, don't you ototo? Well I have some bad news for you." Itachi nearly snarled. "It won't look so bad if I were to have another chaperon with me and we so happened to be just watching over you kiddies like we are suppose to." He replied in a singsong voice, which irked Sasuke to no end. "So I guess I will be seeing you there." Itachi smirked as he was just about to head back over to his own table. "Oh and I sure Naruto won't find you the least bit interesting when he sees what I'm packing." Itachi winked seductively and strolled back to meet the other teachers, leaving behind a very pale and terrified looking Sasuke.

"Shit." He hissed under breath. He had seen Itachi a hundred times naked. For crying out loud the older Uchiha spent most of the day naked and having sex on every surface of the house, so how could Sasuke NOT see him? And more than once, the raven haired teen had envied his brother over his looks, in fact almost admired him in a way for them. If Naruto saw Itachi naked, then the blond would be lost to Sasuke forever.

"Come on Sasuke, we are already late!" Naruto yelled out as he rushed past the hot springs' entrance. Sasuke was sappily following behind. He had intentionally been stalling so Itachi had time to already be in the water before they got there, eliminating the chance of Naruto seeing his brother. But Naruto was so impatient as it was.

"You don't have to be in such a hurry Naruto, the hot springs aren't going to dry up." Sasuke inquired as he stopped in from of a cabinet in the changing room. He pulled out a basket and started to undress.

"Yeah, but we were suppose to be here a half hour ago." Naruto complained, also picking out a cubby near Sasuke's. The blond hadn't paid attention to Sasuke's wandering eyes as he began stripping quickly.

The Uchiha's heart was racing as he watched Naruto hastily removed his shirt and pants from earlier today. He was so thankful they only went to a museum today so neither of them were very dirty. So Sasuke was overjoyed when he saw the other's tanned nakedness. Sasuke felt his heart jump into his throat as Naruto actually pulled down his boxers, revealing luscious tan thighs and a supple, thin frame. Sasuke was tempted to just ram into Naruto's tight ass that very moment, but would rather have had Naruto's consent first. Naruto's member had been more beautiful than he had imagined in his dreams. What he would give to stroke that slender shaft and make Naruto beg for him.

Sasuke had subconsciously whimpered when Naruto's perfect body disappeared behind a thin white cloth being tied around his waist. Seeing as how the show was over, Sasuke hurriedly finished undressing and also tied the annoying material around him. He wished Naruto was naive enough to forget it, but fate was not in his favor this time around.

Following Naruto outside, Sasuke quickly sighed as the humid, moisture that had filled the air, surrounded him. It was such a pleasant feeling, that he had almost forgot about his previous disappointment. Just above the large spring was a thin mist of fog, hovering over head. Sasuke was once again in dismay when he didn't see Itachi among the few boys already in the hot waters. Kiba sat proudly on one of the rocks outlining the spring and the rest remained waist deep in the heated liquid.

"It's about time you two got here." Shikamaru huffed, leaning his head back in a lazy manner. "We thought you two ditched us. You're so troublesome." The bored teen groaned before earning himself a punch on the head from Lee.

"Be quit Shikamaru. Don't listen to him Naruto, we knew you were coming." Lee replied joyfully. "Come sit beside me!" He suggested, waving both arms in the air as if requesting a rescue from off an island.

"Thanks Lee!" Naruto gleefully left the side of the spring to sit beside Lee. Grumpily, Sasuke followed after his blond and sat on the other side of Naruto. At least there was no chance Itachi would get near him when the bastard finally arrived.

"Jiraiya is in the house! Let the party begin!" Yelled at overly anxious voice from the outer banks of the spring. Immediately six heads sprained as they jerked violently to the side toward the cause of the noise.

Onyx eyes went unrealistically wide as they focused on the two adults now entering the springs. Itachi and Jiraiya?! This had to go in the record books as the worse day in history! Sasuke had choked on his own breath, trying to cope with this knew misery he was expected to face.

"Careful now Sasuke, we don't want you drowning or anything." Itachi replied in his usually scary nice voice with an evil glint in his eyes. Sasuke knew for a fact, Itachi would love nothing better than to hold his head under water until he stopped breathing.

"Why are you guys here?" Naruto asked almost politely. The rest of the gang had stared resentfully at the blond for being so casual about this.

"We can't let you kids go around doing whatever you want." Itachi explained, nearly smirking pacifically at Naruto, making the blond shiver in fear. He had a feeling this had something to do with yesterday. "So we are required, as your guardians, to watch over you in everything you do." Itachi had been so proud to say.

"Well we don't need some old o-bakas watching over us right now. So how about you ancient, crippled, farts get out of here?!" Kiba was quick to lash out.

Itachi wasn't too keen on such disrespect and if not for Naruto being around, he would have handed the boy's ass to him if not raped him painfully and mercilessly; for the simple thrill of making him cry out in affliction.

"That intimidated by us grown men, huh?" Jiraiya laughed in trumpet, throwing his head back. "I understand a bunch of little 'boys' like you are too shy when in the presence of true growth and wisdom." Jiraiya figured.

The rest were surprised to see Kiba's face redden as he got the meaning. "Shut up you old perv! I bet I got more manliness than you could ever hope to have! An old bag like you probably only gets laid by old hags with a brain malfunction!"

"Wanna bet?" Jiraiya smirked widely. "If you think you are so tough, how about I put all of you guys to the test?"

"You're on you pervert bat!" Kiba answered quickly with a confident smirk. Everyone else's jaws dropped. Kiba did not just pull all of them into this. "So what do you have in mind?"

"How about a little XXX-rated Truth or Dare. It takes a true man to take on a real challenge." Jiraiya coxed cunningly, knowing the little brat would take the bet willingly.

"What the hell?! Aren't you suppose to be our guardian? Don't you think its bad to corrupt the innocent?" Kiba asked, a brow quirking up in suspicion.

"To hell with innocence!" Jiraiya cheered, causing all eyes to widen and jaws to drop several more feet. "What's wrong with a little manhandling between youths and the superiors? Unless you are that much of a scaredy cat?" Jiraiya knew he had Kiba now. His assumptions were right when the idiotic teen opened his mouth again.

"Fine! We're game." Kiba vouched for the rest, though none of them were willing to do this. "So under what terms are we playing? What's the consequence of turning down a dare or truth?" Kiba asked, returning to a more serious and collect demeanor.

Jiraiya thought for a moment and finally a terribly deviant smirk curled on his lips. "Anyone too chicken to complete a dare or truth must...give Sasuke head."

"WHAT?!" Sasuke screamed, jumping out of his spot. This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't be!

**To Be Contined...**

**A/N: **Muhahahaha, omg, I loved writing this chapter. It's so perverted and funny! So what do you guys think of the consequence, perverted enough for you, lol? Can you imagine either Itachi or Sasuke giving Sasuke a blowjob, seriously its scary, well for Itachi anyway. But knowing him, he might just lose on purpose so he can bit Sasuke. Anyway, I'm sorry for the long wait, I had trouble finding time to type. And the next chapter is probably going to be really long, so it might take me more than a day to type it up. So please be patient with me. And thanks so much for the reviews.

I'm overwhelmed to see I have 200 reviews! Its my first record for myself. This has been the only fic I've got so far with that many reviews. Thank you guys a bunch! And please don't forget to review this time to. The more reviews I get, the more encouraged I am to keep this fic going.

And if you have any suggestions for what some of the dares and truth questions should be, please don't hesitate to mention in a review. Remember I have these people to work with: Jiraiya, Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru. I would have done Chouji, but I can't picture him playing in a X-rate Truth or dare game very much. So Review and give me some ideas to add to some of my own!

**Next Chapter: **The guys are all participating in the ultimate perverted Truth or Dare game ever! What will they be forced to do? Will they even agree to the rules or take up the consequence? Maybe this is just the spark Naruto and Sasuke need to get their relationship headed in the right direction.

**Dictionary:**

Shikibuton- in other words a futon

Onigiri- rice ball

Ototo- little brother

o-baka- o is usually used in terms for respect, but by adding baka to it, Kiba is actually insulting Jiraiya about his position as a elder


	18. A Test Of True Skills: Part I

**Chapter Eighteen**

**A Test Of True Skills**

**Part One**

"What?!" Sasuke exclaimed hysterically. Had Jiraiya just ensured his imminent fate through some stupid, perverted bet?! Since when was he some consequence for who ever supposedly couldn't bare a dare. Rather than encourage the young Uchiha, Jiraiya had in fact discouraged him. Jiraiya was practically saying giving Sasuke head was worse than any other dare. Plus, Sasuke was not comforted at all by the thought of anyone having their filthy mouths around his pride and joy. Well anyone, with the exception of Naruto of course.

"Kiba, I can't recall any one of us agreeing to this little agreement." Shikamaru bluntly mentioned.

"Well I didn't hear any objections either. Besides, its too late to turn back now." Kiba laughed heedlessly. "And Sasuke, since even you are not skilled enough to give yourself a blowjob, I think it'd be only fair if you backed down, you would give the administrator of your dare a blowjob."

Sasuke groaned upsettingly. Well now he knew he would be following all of Itachi's and Jiraiya's dares simply because he didn't want to be near any of their disease infected cocks. After all the people they've been with, Sasuke wouldn't be surprised if they had three or more sexually transmitted diseases each.

"Well let's get this show on the road everyone!" Jiraiya announced joyously. "And when I mean XXX, I mean anything goes which cancels out all of that mild mindless questions like you boys tend to ask at your kiddy parties!"

Nearly everyone sighed over that statement; surely Jiraiya didn't make them out to be perverts like him? "Sorry to ruin the pre-mature fun, but you have nothing in which to choose who's turn it will be." Shino so stoically mentioned with a placid expression.

"Oh, don't worry. I always come prepared." Jiraiya happily rushed inside and returned with a small bottle of Sake in hand. "Now that we have everything taken care of, how about you spin first Kiba, since you were bold enough to accept my bet?"

Kiba grumbled something under his breath before jerking the bottle out of Jiraiya's hand. "Fine old man!" He hissed, setting the bottle down in the water just in the center of the large group. Swiftly, he turned the bottle in the water and watched as it slowly came to halt pointing to Shino. Seeing as how Kiba knew Shino for being the silent and conserved type, he would not bug him too much on either choices. "Truth or dare Shino?"

No one was surprised when Shino answered back with a "truth" since he was not one to prove anyone anything about him.

"Are you a virgin?" Kiba asked nonchalantly.

Shino showed no sign of worry or embarrassment, and if he did, it had gone unnoticed. "Yes," was his short and sure reply.

"No surprise there," Sasuke arrogantly whispered, earning a few snickers from those that had heard him. That was all except Shino, who had given the Uchiha an uncharacteristically venomous glare. But everyone knew it was likely for Shino not to have been with anyone. Sure some girls favored the strong and silent type, but they were not to keen on those that had a bug fetish if not an insect obsession.

"Your turn is soon Uchiha." Shino said softly, before spinning the bottle away form him. And as if the threads of fate were slowly weaving themselves into place, the head of the bottle had stopped in front of none other than Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't help but pale after he knew Shino would probably be somewhat resentful for his last comment.

Then again, it was Shino. The bug lover rarely did anything to so he was a follower of revenge or any form of anger. So Sasuke became cocky with the thought and had told Shino he chose dare before the question even came. The worse he expected from the mysterious teen was probably something along the lines of kissing a freakishly disgusting bug since he would certainly not have him eat something he cherished.

"Alright Uchiha, your going to set the stage for everyone else tonight." Shino smirked widely, sending shivers down everyone's spine. After all it was seldom they ever saw Shino with out his large overcoat to shroud his expression. But even he couldn't come in the hot springs with that on, so he settled for wearing his usual pair of sunglasses.

Without much warning, Shino stood up from his place in the misty waters and trailed over to the side, grabbing hold of a slender branch from a bush and quickly cleared away all of it's leaves. Sasuke had first suspected the teen would suggest he be whipped by any member of the party but to his surprise, that wasn't along the lines of what Shino had in mind. "Here Uchiha, since you are so full of yourself and everyone thinks you already have a stick up your ass. Why not make the statement true?" Shino explained emotionlessly.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Shino did not just dare him to shove a stick up his ass?! But everyone else had found the dare to be very witty and funny considering it came from Shino. It looked like what they say about the quite type are true. "Y-you want me to stick that up my ass?!" Sasuke exclaimed in a panic.

"Not only that Uchiha. It would be wrong to let you have it stay in for the remainder of the time, so it's only fitting we have someone pull it out. And whop better for the job than Neji himself, since he finds you to be the biggest pain in the ass already." Shino amusingly stated, handing Sasuke the stick after thoroughly soaking it in the water. He wouldn't torture Sasuke so much as to give him a tree burn or splinters so he made sure to find a smooth stick.

Sasuke gulped audibly and nodded after hesitating for a moment. He shakily reached out and grabbed the stick. He hated himself already for having chose dare with Shino as his overload. Naruto for one, could feel Sasuke's pain as he worriedly watched Sasuke turn around and slowly pushed the stick in-between his cheeks. There was no way he was actually going to push this thing up his rectum, that was plain stupid.

"Better get going Sasuke, Neji should be in his room." Shino nearly chuckled as he watched the Uchiha painfully waddle out of the springs, his white towel still tightly tied around his waist over the outstretched brunch. Despite how embarrassing it looked, he figured it would be worse to go to his arch enemy completely naked with a stick up his ass.

Sasuke grunted as he heard acute laughed as he neared the exit of the changing rooms, one voice unmistakably Itachi's. He couldn't wake to get Itachi in return. Sasuke slowly and carefully made his way down the hall until he found Neji's room next to his own. He knocked firmly, wishing the Hyuga was there so he wouldn't have to look for him elsewhere and go out into public. He was fortunate enough that the halls had all been empty on his way here.

Finally the door jerked open. "What is-?!" Neji was flabbergasted by the sight before him. A nearly naked, soaking wet Sasuke stood in front of his door with a menacingly look. Neji had easily noticed the odd stick pointing out from the teen's back side. This couldn't be real; it had to be one of his normal dreams about humiliating Sasuke. "What are you up to Uchiha?" Neji lashed bask, drawing his attention to the Uchiha's face.

"I have a stick up my ass idiot; can you pull it out?" Sasuke asked almost desperately. The quicker Neji did this the sooner he could get out of here. Neji suspiciously quirked up a brow before smirking proudly.

"Is that so, Uchiha? Well I always knew Karma would come back and bite you in the ass, thought I didn't think this literally." Neji would remember this night for the rest of entirely, and relentlessly bring it up whenever the Uchiha was around. With that thought, he shoved Sasuke to turn around and quickly and roughly he jerked the stick out from the teen. Hanging this up on his mantle at home with a plank under it saying 'Behold the stick from Sasuke's Ass'; was not such a bad idea right now. "Now run along little Uchiha." Neji cackled as Sasuke didn't hesitate to hurriedly shuffle back over to the hot springs.

He planned to take this out on whoever he chose next. And as Kami would have it, that was no one but Itachi. Sasuke's jaw dropped as he stared at the bottle he had spun only moments ago. This probably wasn't such a bad night after all. Quickly, a self-righteous smirk made its way to Sasuke's lips. "Truth or dare Itachi?" Sasuke cackled.

Naruto could not help but whimper for he knew this would not end well. Itachi also knew the outcome would not be something he would favor, that is if he chose dare. Knowing Sasuke, the irrational teen would dare him to jump off a bridge or hold his breath under water until he stopped breathing. Saw Itachi chose truth to be on the safe side. After all nothing his brother can ask him would humiliate him in anyway.

Sasuke was slightly angered to find out what Itachi picked. But he would use this to work for him anyway. He would show Naruto exactly what type of guy Itachi was so the blond would no doubt chose him. "Okay Itachi, how many times do you have sex in a week?" Itachi could not lie about this, well at least Sasuke hoped he wouldn't. Getting a blowjob from Itachi was the last thing on his mind.

Itachi merely chuckled, causing the rest to stare oddly at him. "Come now Sasuke, you can do better than that. Actually to tell the truth, I've lost count." Itachi admitted, not giving much of a precise answer. Sasuke was pissed his brother had dodged the answer, but he couldn't be lying either. Since Itachi did sleep around so much, how could one keep track of it. Sasuke took pride in the fearful yet timid look in Naruto's eyes as the blond stared at Itachi. Surely the blond had to believe him when he said Itachi was a man whore now, for he didn't even deny it himself.

In truth, Naruto did find something strange about Itachi. He had been intensively listening after Sasuke's question, but was surprised and disappointed to hear Itachi's answer. If it was truth, then why hadn't Itachi told him? And was he truly just another on Itachi' list, the blond couldn't help but wonder. Naruto had been so drawn in thought he had noticed that Itachi had already spun and had asked Shikamaru "truth or dare".

"This is all troublesome." Shikamaru sighed. "I guess I'll take dare, you all plan to put me asleep anyway." He answered with a dull gaze in his eyes. He was not one for games like these, since he was too lazy to be a pervert.

Itachi smiled. "I do believe I hear a lot about you liking that Junior girl, Temari. How about you go give her a kiss?" Itachi teased amusingly. Shikamaru had been the first to blush and pale all at the same time.

"Itachi ,you can't make him do that!" Kiba quickly interjected. "That's suicide!" Everyone knew for a fact Temari had to be the most short-tempered girl in the entire school when it came to being hit on by guys. And since she was so strong it was rare any of them got away with just a broken arm or fractured skull.

"No Kiba." Shikamaru budded in. "I guess it's better than tending to Sasuke." The teen admitted, not noticing Sasuke's furious expression to the remark. Shikamaru sadly strolled out of the room, leaving his friends in a stupor.

"You think he'll live?" Lee asked fearfully.

"I don't know." Kiba admitted sorrowfully. It had only been a brief two minutes before the entire building shook with the loud and enraged scream of a girl. Not even a second after that, Shikamaru came bolting through the door, panting heavily. "Wow, you made it out alive." Kiba chuckled.

"If you call this living." Shikamaru grunted, pointing to the amazingly huge black right eye he had now. He heard Kiba whistle dramatically before the group burst into uncontrollable laughter. Shikamaru angrily stomped back over to his spot in the springs and twisted the bottle violently.

Naruto grimaced when the bottle's head pointed to him. Not that he was afraid of Shikamaru, he just knew the teen could be a little illogical when angry. "Uh, I choose truth." Naruto nearly whimpered. he didn't want to end up being dared to kiss Sakura or something like that. The pink haired girl already had it out for him.

"Fine you wimp," Shikamaru growled. He thought for a brief moment and then finally came up with a question. "Have you ever wanted to secretly dress in drag?"

Naruto contained a small amount of blush as he heard the other laugh to themselves. Sasuke, surprisingly, wasn't laughing, simply for the fact that he had actually made Naruto dress in Jiraiya's perverted girl costume.

"Wanted?!" Jiraiya burst out with contagious laughter. "He already has, plenty of times!" He so kindly revealed, making Naruto huff in frustration. "You won't believe how many times I find this kid dressed up in ridiculous girl outfits." Jiraiya chuckled.

"That's only because you make me wear them to model for your book, you sick pervert!" Naruto snapped, his eyes flaring an unrealistic red and thrust a fist into Jiraiya's shoulder. "I have but I didn't want to" Naruto answered in a pout, finally taking his seat again.

The blond was more humiliated by the fact Sasuke was giggling along with the rest. He hated to think Sasuke was somehow repulsed by this knew little information. but instead, Sasuke was intrigued by the confession. He was actually wondering if he could convince Naruto to dress up for him sometime.

"Alright old ero senin, it's your turn!" Naruto hissed, turning the bottle shortly so it ended up on Jiraiya. "Truth or dare!"

"You take me for a fool, don't you Naruto?" Jiraiya replied, trying to calm his laughter. "Well I choose truth."

"Is it true you sleep with a fucking stuffed red frog every single night?! And that you can't sleep for even a second unless it's in your arms?!" Naruto shouted, purposely calling Jiraiya on something he knew he could not deny. It was great living together; you gather the best blackmail. Jiraiya sighed and slowly nodded.

"Ha! Some man you are Jiraiya!" Kiba yelled, erupting into loud laughter and howling. "You can't stand being without your little froggy, huh? And you had the nerve to criticize us." Kiba mocked.

"Shut up runt." Jiraiya grumbled, taking his turn and spinning the bottle. He looked forward at the bushy browed kid the bottle had ended up on. "Alright truth or dare kid?"

"Dare!" Lee exclaimed excitedly. The teen was so enthusiastic about challenging his skills, so he didn't care for what the dare would be, especially that it was coming from Jiraiya. After all, hard dares built up will power and charisma.

"I dare you to sneak into the girl's hot springs and steal all of their underwear!" Jiraiya demanded anxiously. The teens were rather sickened by the perverted smirk that graced Jiraiya's lips. None other than he, would chose a dare that benefited himself.

"Alrighty Jiraiya-sama!" Lee cheered, before dashing off. The group remained quite until the bowl headed teen returned, simply because they had nothing to comment about Jiraiya's typical dare. "Here you go!" Lee squealed, plopping a arm's load of panties and thongs right on a rock behind Jiraiya. The teen mused over Jiraiya's hopelessly giddy expression as he gaped over the wonderful collection of lace and silk. Jiraiya was to enchanteds by the underwear that he aid no mind to Lee as he spun the bottle.

Shikamaru sighed as he saw the bottle ended up at him again. "I guess I'll chose dare, since it is only you Lee." He knew the hyperactive teen could do no harm to him like Itachi did.

"I dare you to compare sizes with Shino!" Lee chuckled, throwing his arms up in the air.

"You've got to be kidding me." Shikamaru sighed, standing up out of the water. "Come on Shino, let's get this over with." He pouted.

"Wahoo! Go Shika, take it off!" Kiba howled humorously. "Prove to us you're a bigger man than Shino." The wolfish boy cackled, nearly rolling over at the thought.

Sasuke and Naruto both just sighed at the other's tomfoolery. But such attitude was soon lost the moment that Shino and Shikamaru both took off their cloths. Several pairs of eyes widened, including that of Shikamaru.

Sure the lazy teen had a decent, average size, but his opponent was nearly abnormal in length...and decoration. Shikamaru marveled over the fact, Shino had a fucking piercing just on the head of his shaft. "What the hell Shino?!" Shikamaru exclaimed. "I thought you said you were a virgin, so who the hell are you trying to impress?!"

Shino only shrugged his shoulders. Shikamaru turned his gaze sharply to Naruto who was literally rolling around in the water with laughter. "Man Shikamaru, Shino's out of your league." The blond chuckled, cupping his mouth to contain his giggling fit.

"Is that so Naruto?" Shikamaru gritted his teeth. "Well let's see how you like being the lesser of two men." Shikamaru suddenly smirked and forced the bottle to point at Naruto. "You're taking a dare blonde!" Shikamaru demanded. "I don't even fucking care if you didn't chose it. I'll make it up to you later." Naruto stopped his laughing and gave a bewildered look.

"So you will answer to Naruto's dare next time Shikamaru?" Kiba asked, getting a quick nod from the other teen. "Alright go ahead girly boy." Kiba teased, causing Shikamaru to glare at him as well.

"Oh you won't be laughing anymore Kiba. Naruto! I dare you to dress up in a maid's outfit and give Kiba a strip tease! But you have to get on him and call him master, you know the perks." Shikamaru's smirk became scarily wide and deviant as he knew the blond could not turn down his dare.

Itachi perked up at this dare, a sly smirk pulling at his own lips at the thought. Of course he would have liked it better if it were him Naruto had to do the strip tease for, but at least he got to watch. Sasuke on the other hand, didn't find this amusing in the least bit. He didn't like the idea of Shikamaru exploiting Naruto like that.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** I know, it's pretty short, but I wanted to get a lot in the next chapter. So stay on alert, I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I can! So please review!

**Next Chapter:** The game is starting to heat up and the challenges are starting to become harder and harder. But will Naruto have courage enough to go through with it, or anyone else for that matter? And once the game is through, who will end up with the consequence of backing out of the dare?


	19. A Test Of True Skills: Part II

**Chapter Nineteen**

**A Test Of True Skills**

**Part Two**

Naruto was momentarily contemplating if he should really go through the dare. No doubt it would be embarrassing, but not as intense as his consequence. Naruto blushed at the thought. Seeing as how he never thought he would have enough guts to do the to Sasuke, Naruto had agreed to take Shikamaru's dare and was currently in the changing room, putting on a maid's outfit that Jiraiya had so kindly provided. Naruto wanted to smash the man's head in for all of a sudden paying attention to the game when he had been dared to do something so humiliating, but it was Jiraiya after all. Never attentive when you needed him to be, that was for sure.

Sighing softly, Naruto headed back to the springs. His annoyance grew the moment the other guys came into view through the heated fog. He could feel all eyes intently locked on him, causing a abnormal amount of blush to shroud his usually tanned cheeks. Naruto felt uneasy with how jaws were dropped and eyes were wide. Did he really look all that different in drag? Come on no one changed that much, right?

Sasuke had stopped breathing for the briefest moment as he gawked at the amazingly sexy blond. He had never known any girl, or boy for tat matter who could work the outfit out so perfectly. Naruto was wearing a short maid's uniform, that barely covered his thighs, but managed to reveal a decent amount of lacy white panties. White frills were stitched to every edge of the black dress. The chest was nearly nonexistent by how low it was on the boy's chest. And since the outfit was so tight at the top, Naruto's nipples did perk up against the fabric. The knee high stockings, white head band, and guarders were all too seductive to match. Sasuke had never been so encouraged to jump the blond than this moment, despite he had seen Naruto with less on before.

"Wow, Naruto you make one hot girl." Shikamaru teased. "Kiba, you should enjoy this." The lazy teen advised, smirking widely as the blond slowly stepped back into the water. The soaked fabric only added more to the pleasurable scene ahead.

Kiba blushed lightly as Naruto approached him. He couldn't decide whether he was upset or thankful; not even he could deny Naruto looked sexy to some extent. He simply had to imagine the blond didn't have a dick and he would be fine. Though that was even hard when the wet underwear so tightly hugged the blond, as if it were a second layer of skin.

Itachi was irritated with how reluctant Kiba looked. If he were that lucky bastard, he would have been grateful. To say in the very least, Itachi was a little jealous it wasn't him who Naruto faced and would serve with a teasing dance.

"Well get started Naruto! Enjoy the meal Kiba!" Shikamaru jested with an evil smile.

Naruto sighed, almost whimpering in sorrow for what he was about to do. He leaned forward against Kiba. He laid his hands gently on the other's shoulders as he slowly started to straddle his hips. "Goshujin-sama, what can I do for you?" Naruto whispered in a soft, almost feminine voice. Naruto regretted the action when he saw how nervous Kiba looked. "Is something wrong?" He cooed again, one hand of his slowly slipping behind Kiba's head and making its way into the teen's soft brunet hair.

Sasuke was unnoticeably grinding his teeth together as he watched Naruto straddle the other boy's hips.

"W-well...it's a little hot, don't you think?" Kiba stuttered bashfully, feeling that he had to play along if he planned to escape this place alive.

Naruto looked down slowly. "You know what, I think you are right Goshujin-sama." Naruto gave a sweet smile, which hardly fitted in with his part. "How about I fix this problem then?" With that said, Naruto fully settled on Kiba's lap, mentally cursing as he was sure he felt something prodding at his rear. He lifted one leg up in the air, ignoring how eyes targeted his now fully exposed underwear. Patiently and steadily, the blond started to roll up the long stockings from his upper thigh to the end of his leg. Then he removed the guarder, before working on the next leg.

Kiba was rather amazed by Naruto's flexibility and was actually tempted to caress the supple body that remained on top of him. Kiba suddenly gulped as Naruto on his lap so that he was facing him. He couldn't dare drag his eyes away form the hot scene as Naruto slowly lifted his dress up from the bottom. His small hips and sides wiggled as he pulled the fabric over his head with a fluid motion. Kiba found himself staring at Naruto's red nipples and the rest of his sexy exposed abdomen. He couldn't fathom the difference from now and moments before. Naruto had been near naked before the dare, so why did he notice so much now.

"Holy shit!" Kiba hissed, feeling a nose bleed come on as Naruto stood back up, his legs still on either side of Kiba, and sensually tugged at the hem of his panties. Kiba was too hypnotized by the scene he hadn't noticed both Uchiha's angrily fuming in the corner with death glares directed to him.

"Goshujin-sama, does this please you?" Naruto whispered erotically as pulled the lacy white material down from his groin inch by inch until Kiba could actually see the head of Naruto's member unfolding. Naruto contained the deepest of red blushed as he sat side saddle on Kiba's lap and rolled down the underwear completely.

"Kami all mighty!" Kiba yelled, jumping from his seat, which conveniently knocked Naruto off of his lap and splashing into the water. "Shikamaru you ass!" Kiba barked, directing a fist at the heavily laughing teen.

"Why so mad Kiba? It looks like you rather enjoyed it." Shikamaru mocked, pointing to a clearly visible tent beneath Kiba's cloth. "You're lucky Naruto, you can get anyone aroused." Shikamaru laughed out loud.

Naruto popped out of the water, spurting wildly in attempt to catch his breath. "I'm never doing that again!" Naruto whined, standing back up and brushing the blond hair from his eyes. Naruto stiffened when he heard definite laughter from all around him. He was the only one not to find this funny.

"Wow Naruto, I didn't know you had it in you." Jiraiya cackled, slapping his knee. "I didn't even expect you to make it pass the underwear but you sure proved me wrong."

Sasuke was presently smirking as he watched Kiba upsettingly moan over a problem Sasuke himself had faced way too many times in the past. Despite the fact he was angered Naruto had gotten completely naked for Kiba, he enjoyed watching the dog lover suffer simply because he couldn't have Naruto.

Naruto did not fair well with all of the obscure compliments being thrown at him, but for the moment he would just have to take it. Naruto quickly spun the bottle, with hopes of drawing the attention away from himself and to the person that was next. A small, devilish smirked crossed the blonde's lips as the bottled in the direction of Itachi. "Truth or dare Itachi?" The blond asked with amusement. He was sure Itachi had found his own position amusing so the blond was intent on humiliating Itachi as well.

"I think I will take a dare Naru-koi." Itachi teased, putting emphasis on love. Sasuke had noticed the odd name and couldn't help but feel more suspicious of the situation. He was even more intrigued when Naruto made no objections or comments on the name and simply went on with the dare.

"Well since you think its so funny to wear girl clothes, why don't you give it a try Itachi?" Naruto chuckled. "I dare you to run around the entire hotel once while wearing a girly thong!" Naruto demanded with an usual smirk for him.

Itachi didn't seem fazed by the dare at all; since he was always comfortable with his naked form and especially others. "No problem, since you are that eager to get me undressed Naru-koi." Itachi teased again. Itachi's smirk widened as he heard the other's uncontained giggling.

Naruto huffed and raced off to get said thong, since he knew Jiraiya always had things like that with him. Of course Itachi and Sasuke both couldn't help but follow the blond with their eyes as he ran out of the springs still butt naked. They were both hoping he would be oblivious enough to forget to cover up again.

"What do you think Itachi?" Naruto giggled, holding up a small pink thong with rhinestones decorating the little visible fabric. "And it would be no fun unless you drew attention to yourself. So while you are running you must say 'I am Thong-boy! Protector of Nations!" Naruto chuckled, already imaging Itachi running about saying that.

"As you wish." Itachi whispered softly as he passed by Naruto and took up the underwear. He stopped right in front of the blond, nearly shrouding him form everyone else's sight. "If you keep this up, I'll be anxious to reward you later with all the commands you can think of." Itachi seductively winked his eyes as headed off to change again, leaving a fluster Naruto in a fearful daze. Since when had Itachi been so bold, flirting with him like that. He last thing he remembered, was Itachi being a very respectful and conservative male.

Naruto rushed back into the heated water, settling beside Sasuke nervously. He hadn't said a word after that, which worried the Uchiha greatly. "Naruto? What's-" Before the younger Uchiha had a chance to question his blond, the group was brought into a uproar of inappropriate whistling and howling.

Sasuke and Naruto both directed their attention to Itachi standing proudly before them; the tight pink thong hugging his perfectly shaped hips in an unimaginably pleasurable way. Naruto reddened simply at the thought of what the Uchiha looked like form behind, but would not push the thought any further. For it took all his strength not to gawk stunningly at Itachi's enormous size, visible even through the covering of the material.

"I shall be back soon, sugar!" Itachi waved to Naruto and was off in a dash. Sasuke growled loudly as he heard the nickname Itachi had yet again set up for Naruto. What was his dumb-ass brother trying to prove?! Sasuke hadn't long to drown in his anger before laughter over took him as Itachi's abnormally loud voice was screaming the words Naruto had told him to say. Listening to the older male say that alone, was funny enough to appease the once furious younger Uchiha.

Itachi came back with only a small amount of seat lacing his forehead, the hotel was rather large and had take him at least fifteen minutes to run around it once. "Well let's get show back on the road." Itachi advised with a soft laugh before spinning the bottle once more. He was overjoyed to see it had landed on none other than Sasuke. "Truth or dare little brother?"

"I'll take dare Itachi." Sasuke replied sternly, his eyes narrowing as he awaited Itachi's dare. Knowing him, it would probably be something harsh or annoying to Sasuke.

"I dare you to go into the girl's hot spring asking for a back rub." Itachi snickered softly as he saw Sasuke's jaw drop and his face pale. He knew better than anyone how much his brother hated his annoying fan girls. So to have him be treated by one or more of them would surely drive his brother crazy with hate.

"You bastard. I hope you rot in hell," Sasuke hissed under breath as he left his spot from beside Naruto and stumped off to the girl's hot springs. As if to hold up Itachi's word, a few of Sasuke's fan girls had been in there. Unfortunately when he had asked for a back rub, he hadn't been attacked for walking in on all the naked girls but was instead mauled by them all as they fought over who would get to do the dare. As it would go, Sasuke was unable to make it out of the horde of girls without several bruises and a bad back; damn those girls could rub hard. So when Sasuke finally got back to the rest of the guys, he had a malicious glare in his eyes, met for Itachi only. "Alright Itachi, if you want to fucking play, I'll fucking play." Sasuke grumbled.

Jiraiya's brow twitched as the bottle pointed in his direction. He knew being used in Sasuke's plan of revenge for his brother, was inevitable at this point. Sadly, Jiraiya didn't think he deserved to be used this way. But fearing that the young Uchiha would probably kill him, he agreed to a dare.

"Jiraiya I dare you to French kiss Itachi!" Sasuke yelled out. Not only had Jiraiya's eyes widened but those of Itachi and the rest of the gang. Despite how mild the dare seemed to be from some of the other dares already made, this had to be the most disgusting to even think about. An over fifty year old man playing hide the tonsils with a nearly twenty year old sex addict, was not what one would say was entertaining.

"Come on Sasuke, that's fucking gross!" Kiba yelled out in objection. "We aren't here to watch old men make out, that's just sick."

"Look who's talking. Weren't you just drooling over Naruto a second ago." Sasuke snapped back. "Now shut the hell up and watch! Get to it you old fart!" Sasuke ordered, pointing offensively at two.

Jiraiya in fact, looked repulsed by the command. Sure was a open minded pervert, that gave everything a chance at least once, but he had long ago figured out he didn't like men. Though he did have a some sort of fetish for the adorable Naruto and the oh so perverted Sasuke. "Fine Uchiha, but you will regret this." Jiraiya warned. Sasuke was almost regretful for his actions simply because Jiraiya had been helping out so much, maybe he could take everything back and start working against him again.

Itachi sneered at his younger brother before turning to Jiraiya. "Let's hurry up and get this over with," he growled, which was uncharacteristic for even him. Without having to be told again, Jiraiya grabbed the older Uchiha's shoulders and jerked him toward him, pressing their lips roughly against each other. It was more that evident that the two despised each other and now Sasuke, so an exchanging of bits and violent tongue actions was occasional in the kiss. Sasuke had even shivered as he was sure he saw Jiraiya's tongue bleeding, no doubt from Itachi biting down on it for the old man's curiosity.

Jiraiya finally jerked back form Itachi, glowering over having the fucking bastard bit his tongue when he was only doing what was asked of him in the dare. "Alright Uchiha, let's see who I can use to my advantage." Jiraiya smirked and spun the bottle. He was more pleased to find the bottle had turned to Itachi, which gave them both a chance to get back at Sasuke at once. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Itachi answered surely, giving Sasuke a cold glare as a warning for what was sure to come.

"I dare you to give Naruto a hickey!" Jiraiya demanded with a wide smile. He knew that Itachi marking Naruto would not only anger the raven haired teen, but embarrass him as well.

Sasuke's face drained of all color when he heard that; but Itachi was only proudly smirking. He rather liked Jiraiya for this reason alone. He gave him an excuse to have Naruto for himself and humiliate Sasuke at the same time.

"Hey! Why me?!" Naruto whimpered, settling down farther into the water so that his head was the only thing visible. "You're mad at Sasuke, so why take it out on me?" He pouted. He didn't think it was any fair, because a hickey wouldn't go away from a long while so people would notice it until all the other dares. Well with the exception of Shikamaru's black eye. Of course Jiraiya thought it was sad and pathetic that Naruto didn't know that he was the weakness for Sasuke anyway.

"Calm down Naru-koi, I don't bite-hard." Itachi teased, nearing the frightened blond. Sasuke had to bite his bottom lip to keep from yelling countless names at his brother and his fist clinched so hard, his nails were driving into his palms. He could only watch helplessly as Itachi circled around his friend.

"Ita..chi..." Naruto mewled fearfully, scooting back so that his back was pressing against the outer banks of the spring. He would have made an attempt to escape, but Itachi had surrounded him in his long arms before he could manage even sitting up. The blond yelped softly as Itachi bowed his head gently into the cradle of Naruto's neck.

"Shh...you'll have to get use to this sooner or later." Itachi whispered, deeply inhaling Naruto's addictive scent. He bask in the blonde's aroma for just a moment and parted his lips and pressed then against the tanned flesh. Itachi got a pleasant thrill form how Naruto stiffened in his touch and how he could hear the blonde's pulse racing just through the vein in his neck. It was intoxicating, making him all the more anxious for when he would finally take the blond.

Naruto suddenly whimpered louder as he felt forceful teeth puncture into his neck, feeling him with the same uneasiness he had felt around Itachi before. Naruto had to tightly close his eyes to keep from focusing on the horrified expression on his dearest friend's face. His small hands were positioned at Itachi's side, as if preparing to shove the older Uchiha away any moment now. Sasuke had nearly tore his own lips off when he heard Naruto's desperate clamor and saw the look of pure fear twisted on the other's face. Naruto winced tightly as he felt Itachi bite deeper, managing to actually draw blood from the young boy's neck. And sensually the Uchiha's tongue extended and licked away the sweet red liquid.

"Delicious Naru-koi." Itachi whispered before briefly sucking the sore flesh. "I can't wait to taste the rest of you later..." He snickered and gave the redden flesh one final, long stroke of his tongue before drawing back. He let go of Naruto, increasingly amused when Naruto couldn't even seem to keep standing after that.

The blond collapsed back into the water, his hand instinctively rushing up to cup the injury. He winced softly for it hurt to even touch. Don't bite hard, his ass. Naruto couldn't be more furious with Itachi at the moment. Sasuke hurriedly neared his friend again, leaning over and removing Naruto's hand.

"Are you alright Naruto?" Sasuke asked worriedly, only receiving a timid nod in reply. He frowned disappointingly as he saw the rather large and easily visible love bite on Naruto's neck. Itachi had no doubt intended it to be so noticeable as to rub it in his face.

"Well lookie here Naru-koi, you're it." Itachi announced amusingly. He had been so fortunate that the bottle turned to Naruto. "Truth or Dare Naruto?" He asked with a sly glint in his eyes.

Naruto had noticed Itachi's sinister tone and was sure the Uchiha would try to humiliate him in away if not molest him. Well he wouldn't give him a chance. "Truth." He replied firmly, his eyes locking harshly with Itachi's. Sasuke looked rather sincere about the situation, figuring Itachi was always going to try to get something out of either choice.

"Is it true that we are currently dating?" Itachi asked, his smirk wide with self indulgence. He took pride in the shocked look on Sasuke's face. He would have his brother demeaned in front of everyone, and have him know his place beneath him.

Naruto was lurid with fear. He couldn't believe Itachi brought that up after he had especially told him it was up to him for when he wanted to tell Sasuke. And this was certainly not the manner the blond wanted his friend to find out. Actually had planned never too really tell Sasuke, simply for the fact he thought he might just end it with Itachi. But he couldn't very well back down. He threw a mortified look at Sasuke, who seemed boiling with envy and hatred from his brother's stupid games.

For the short moment when all eyes were on the nervous blond, Naruto had lost all sense in which he would take action. He bowed his head almost shamefully and spoke the first thing that came to mind. "We are not." His voice was strong yet fearful all at the same time.

Naruto winced slightly when he could just feel Itachi's dangerous eyes burring into his soul with unmatched fury. And surely enough, Itachi was outraged. He bit down hard on his teeth and fist were presently clawing into his own flesh. He tried to convince himself the blond had not just denied him. No one denied Itachi Uchiha, for he always got what he wanted. And if he wanted Naruto, than damn it to hell, he will have Naruto.

Sasuke though, was relieved with what he had thought to be Naruto's true answer. Though he couldn't wash away the feeling of something being uneasy around here now. He had glanced once at Itachi and then Naruto, neither of them were in a friendly mood. But as if slipping back on his mask, Naruto smiled forcefully and quickly spun the bottle.

The younger Uchiha had been too captivated by Naruto's unusual behavior, he hadn't paid any attention to the truth question Naruto had asked Lee the next moment. Though he had managed to catch the main part of the question. Whether or not Lee was with Gai Sensei? And to Sasuke's surprise the answer had been yes.

"Truth or dare Sasuke?" Lee suddenly asked, drawing the younger Uchiha's attention back to him. Sasuke sighed and merely answered with a truth. He was pretty anxious to get this game done with so he could have alone time with Naruto. "Do you masturbate?" Lee asked calmly as if this was as common as asking what time it was. "Remember a lie during a truth question has the same consequence of backing out of a dare." Lee mentioned, only to have Kiba nod in agreement.

Sasuke's eyes bulged right out of his head. Had Lee just asked him that? He was dead wrong when he had mistaken the bushy browed teen for someone just as, if not more naive and oblivious as Naruto. So why the hell was he asking questions like these. Despite how secretive Sasuke wished to be about this topic, he was not about to give head to Lee. For he knew he couldn't get away with a lie when Itachi could call him out. So the bashful Uchiha swiftly nodded his head, flushing more when several gasp emitted from the others.

"You serious Uchiha?!" Kiba asked. "Why the hell would you need to touch yourself when you have an entire army of girls who would kill to do that for you?!" Kiba pointed out cunningly, suddenly a smirk appeared. "So do you do it to magazines, videos, or thinking of someone?" The obsessive dog boy asked.

Sasuke growled. He didn't like where this was going. He wasn't about to answer that truthfully, push it wasn't even considered part of the truth. "It's none of your business." Sasuke hissed, taking the time to spin already. He huffed when it landed on Kiba.

"Either way, I guess this means you won't have problems cumming for anyone that backs out of a dare." Kiba barked with laughter. "I choose truth." Kiba finally answered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and thought of a question. "Who here, would you actually fuck? And your answer can't be no one." Sasuke asked with a smirk. Despite who Kiba said, Sasuke would definite aggravate him later about it, probably tell a few of his friends.

Kiba placed his index finger on his chin, seeming to be in deep thought. "Well, probably Shino. Since he's so secretive and all, I'm sure he's great in bed." Kiba cackled. "Oh and, blondie here." Kiba remarked with sloppy smile as he quickly slapped his arm around Naruto, drawing him closer. "I would so tap that ass. I mean, just look at him. If I hadn't seen his dick, then I would have for sure thought he was a girl." Kiba continued his one man laughter, paying no attention to the repulsed look on everyone else's face except Itachi and Sasuke. Those two just looked furious. They were not up with having to compete with Kiba as well.

Naruto was blushing a vivid shade of red after Kiba's confession. Maybe he shouldn't have given him that strip tease. But he was able to sigh in relief when Kiba finally released him and went on to choose the next victim. "Shikamaru, looks like your up again." Kiba smirked, it was time for payback for the strip tease. "And since Naruto might not get a chance to spin you, I'll take the dare you owe him."

"What?! You can't do that Kiba!" Shikamaru shouted out.

"Oh yes I can, since I was apart of the his dare, I think I'm entitled for some of the revenge. Alright, I dare you to go squeeze Temari's tits!" Kiba belched with laughter. Shikamaru was a ghostly white after that dare. If he did that he would surely be dead.

The area was quiet when Shikamaru had sadly walked off to his death. Only a minute after had the heard the high pinched shriek the definite sound of attacks. Naruto subconsciously gulped at the thought, Shikamaru would be furious if he came back alive. And sure enough, the lazy teen did come back, this time with black left eye to match the first and cupping his crotch with intensive care.

"That's it! Why the hell am I the only one getting hurt in this fucking game?!" Shikamaru spat. He thrashed through the water and grabbed the bottle, spinning it fiercely. He smirked confidently when it landed on Itachi. And before he even asked the Uchiha the usual question he took the bottle and threw it over to Itachi. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Itachi said bravely.

"I dare you to fuck Naruto with that bottle!" Shikamaru nearly screamed. All eyes widened in astonishment.

"Why the hell me?!" Naruto quickly stood up in objection. "Kiba's the one who did it!" Naruto couldn't help but whimper as Itachi approached him none the less.

"I hope you know we aren't going to be touching that after he shoves it up Naruto's ass." Shino pointed out collectively. He didn't care to much for all this foolishness, he had been so lucky they hadn't drawn him back into the game.

"I don't fucking care!" Shikamaru lashed back. "All I know is everyone seemingly wants to fuck you and yet I'm the only one getting fucked up here! So why the hell not let them do it?"

"Because it's wrong Shikamaru!" Sasuke yelled out. There was no way he was going to let his brother practically rape Naruto.

"What are all you guys doing?" Suddenly came stoic voice. Everyone looked toward the source and silenced as they noticed it was Kakashi sensei. "It's already an hour past curfew, all of you guys are suppose to be in your rooms. So get to it!" Kakashi commanded. Just before he was about to leave he turned back to Shikamaru. "Damn Shikamaru, you look like shit." Was his final reply before heading out of the springs.

Sasuke sighed loudly, he had never been more grateful for Kakashi and a curfew. Otherwise this could have been a very bad evening for Naruto. "Well you heard him Shikamaru, the games over. And just because Itachi didn't get to do the dare doesn't mean he backed out either." Sasuke explained. He had to ensure his own safety before he let Naruto free.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Yay, saved by the Kakashi! Lol, I hope you loved this chapter. And Sorry I didn't get to the consequence yet. This chapter was just getting so long, I didn't want to throw the entire fic off balance by trying to squeeze it all in here. So I'll update as soon as I can. Thanks for the reviews, and please keep them up. The next chapter you will finally get all the yaoi service you have been patiently waiting for, well except a lemon between Sasunaru, we are still building up to that,lol.

**Next Chapter: **The game had left a few scars and wounds between the group, some deeper than others. And despite no one having backed out of a dare so far, secrets have been kept and a lie has been told. Itachi may just see it fit to punish a certain someone for holding back the truth.

**Dictionary:**

Goshujin-sama- Master


	20. Compensation

**Chapter Twenty**

**Compensation**

Itachi had proven himself to be a great hindrance in Sasuke's plans. Ever since Naruto had the near fate of being molested by the older Uchiha, he had been quite and distant. Sasuke had figured it was just fear still overtaking his blond, but fear and sadness were always odd characteristics for the usually courageous blond. So how could Sasuke not worry about it when Naruto remained silent throughout the whole venture back to their room from the hot springs. Even dressing in quite made Sasuke uneasy and nervous.

He was desperate to get to the bottom of this, to find out whatever was bothering his Naruto. Sasuke was nearly heart broken when Naruto entered the room without yet another word to him, even the look in his empty blue eyes, made the Uchiha tremble with fear. He was unsure of how much more he could take of this. His lips suddenly parted to speak some word of comfort to his beloved, but his hopes were quickly dashed away when Naruto had walked off into the bathroom.

"Damn it..." Sasuke sighed, his head bowed in defeat. How could so much have changed in just the course of not even a half hour?

Naruto, sadly, was sulking quietly as he looked in the mirror just above the bathroom sink. His eyes stay locked on the freshly made red mark still very much visible on his neck. As if it were a bad premonition that refused to leave him be. Naruto knew better than to think this mark met he actually belonged to Itachi, but he was sure the older male would use that excuse when the time came. Of course Naruto didn't wish for that time to come anyway.

"What am I going to do?" Naruto asked himself, his shaky hand cupping the still sore skin. He could just come out and tell Sasuke he was supposedly dating his older brother. And he definitely couldn't go up to Itachi and tell him they are though simply because he had found a liking to Sasuke. His fate would be sealed either way; someone was bound to get hurt somehow. The most likely person, would be Naruto himself.

Finally deciding he could no longer mope in his own past mistakes, Naruto headed back out of the bathroom. His gentle blue eyes fell on the perfect form of his friend who was presently buttoning up the top to his black pajamas. A timid smile found its way to Naruto's lips as he admired Sasuke's soft, yet strong figures as he prepared for bed. Despite how long it had taken him to notice, Naruto loved everything about the young Uchiha. His 'I don't give a shit' type of attitude and his persistence. And even beneath all that, lies a kind hearted person that Naruto had been blessed with the chance of finding.

Sasuke couldn't overcome the feeling of being watched. But he gave the appearance that he had not noticed the blond standing in the doorway admiring him from afar. That thought alone made Sasuke constantly curious about what his little obsession could be thinking right now. To conceal his obvious suspicion, Sasuke headed off to bed regardless. He settled down on his mat and wrapped himself in the soft covers. Closing his eyes, the only thing he could hear was Naruto's footsteps.

There was the keenest of instincts that told Sasuke something was definitely up. Naruto being just as quite as ever, but Sasuke had noticed the blond had searched for a change of clothes like he usually did. The noises end just as Sasuke could hear Naruto's clothes being dropped to the floor. He was mentally lecturing the blond on how he should actually put his clothes away instead of leaving them around the room where he would have to end up picking them up.

Suddenly and completely, Sasuke's eyes shot open. What the hell was he feeling? Something familiar in weight was just on top of him. Sasuke had noticed since he was having trouble just breathing as something pressed down against his waist. To his surprise, straight through the darkness he could make out the golden outline of Naruto's messy mop of hair. But why the hell was the blond on top of him again?! He hadn't been dreaming, at least he thought he hadn't.

With the moon's faint glow of pure white light, Sasuke could recognize another feature of Naruto's he had earlier seen. As far as Sasuke could see, Naruto was naked. His onyx eyes slowly traced Naruto's form and traveled lower until he harshly gasped. Naruto was completely Naked! He had to be dreaming! He just had to be. Naruto wouldn't willingly sit on his stomach, completely naked with the beautiful moon's light the only thing providing Sasuke with this heavenly vision.

"Naruto, what are you doing?!" Sasuke exclaimed hysterically. He tried to sit up, but found it impossible with the blond still situated on top of him. At first he was met with only silence as Naruto lowered his head near his own.

An undeniable amount of blush covered the Uchiha's cheeks as he felt the gentle tugging of his shirt and the fabric timely parting. Button by button, tanned hands worked their way to the bottom in silence. With each new inch of skin becoming exposed, Sasuke could swear his heart had skipped a beat. Subconsciously, the teen gulped as Naruto pulled the now undone pajama shirt from the Uchiha's body.

There was no hesitation when Sasuke lifted himself up to allow the blond to remove his shirt completely. If this really was all a dream, then why object to such a longed for treatment. Sasuke soon found himself, intensely eyeing down the blond that was gradually pulling his pants down to his ankles. He regretted having chosen to wear underwear beneath the pants. Sasuke could no longer deny this seemed too surreal for even his dreams.

"N-naruto...what are you doing?" He asked once more, in hopes of receiving an answer that would satisfy him greatly.

The normally pale teen turned an even thinner shade of white when he saw an adorable smile form on the other's lips. The scene was simply too breath taking for him. Naruto was at his mercy and happy about it.

"I'm giving you head Sasuke," came the stunning giggle of his admiration. Despite how absolutely exciting that would have sounded on other occasions, Sasuke was terrified with what had actually been told to him. Someone he had always suspected to be washed in heavenly innocence was willing, and unasked offering to do him this favor just out of the blue. If there was never a time Sasuke was more sure Naruto was just pretending to play naive, it was now.

Sasuke breath suddenly hitched as he felt the cold air hit his quickly exposed member. If not for Naruto's drawn out introduction, Sasuke wouldn't have been already hard. The Uchiha cursed inwardly as he newly awoke erection was in clear view of a startled Naruto. He had already guessed Naruto was having second thoughts simply from the look on his face.

But that wasn't the case. In fact, Naruto was somewhat flattered that Sasuke was already turned on for him. He hadn't really noticed before how easily Sasuke seemed to get aroused by him, though it was evident now. Naruto reddened as he stared face to face with the member that had suddenly sprung to life when he released it. And instead of feeling the expected fear and regret he would have at the thought of doing something like this all because he felt bad about lying to Sasuke about Itachi, he actually felt...excited. Of course not nearly as excited as Sasuke seemed to be though.

"Y-you don't have to do this Naruto." Sasuke bashfully informed, trying to force down the blush that formed when he watched Naruto in his bewilderment. Even after Naruto had clearly proven he knew what giving head was, Sasuke was assured that the blond had no idea of actually how to give it; his clueless expression a dead give away.

"I know..." Naruto answered back, directing another beautiful smile to Sasuke, that made the Uchiha gulp again. "But...I want to." Though in truth, Naruto wanted to because of what he was keeping from Sasuke. He simply couldn't go on knowing he had the chance to finally tell Sasuke about him and Itachi but lied to him anyway. Whether this was Naruto's punishment or Sasuke's reward, the blond was intent on taking on the consequences of denying the truth.

Why is he doing this, Sasuke severely wanted to know. The only though that came to mind was, Naruto had backed out from a dare or truth, but when? Sasuke was sure he saw the blond complete each and everyone, unless he had told a lie during one of his truths. But which one? And if not that, then had someone dared Naruto to do something after the game, while no one else was listening? All these possibilities plagued Sasuke's mind constantly.

"What the-?!" Sasuke gasped out, his eyes nearly popping out of his head when a small wet sensation overcame his aching cock. His eyes averted sharply to the blond currently chuckling over his surprised reaction. Though it had only be a flick with the other's tongue at the tip of his shaft, Sasuke couldn't hold back the obvious pleasure he received from weeks if not months of wanting this.

"Gee Sasuke, you sure are jumpy tonight." Naruto teased. "Keep this up and I might just have to tie you down." Naruto whispered in a semi-cute, semi-seductive voice, which arouse another blush from the Uchiha. Just the thought that Naruto liked bondage, made Sasuke shiver with anxiousness. He would love to give it a try.

With that thought in mind, Sasuke kept his eyes locked on Naruto as his tanned hands gripped lightly at his hips. Inch by inch, Naruto lowered his head down to met the eagerly awaiting cock, until it was just grazing his lips. Ever so gently, the blond kissed Sasuke's head. Sasuke had gravelly wished Naruto kissed him like that all the time. Carefully Naruto made a downward trail along the side of Sasuke's hardened length, switching between kissing and nipping.

Sasuke felt a deep growl well up in the back of his throat as he watched the intense scene in front of him. He nearly lost all control when Naruto made his way back up, pushing just the tip of his member between his luscious pink lips. Sasuke shivered once more as the amazing azure eyes kept contact with his own eyes as Naruto slowly went down on the upright cock.

Not even biting his lip, could contain the blissful moan that erupted from Sasuke's mouth as he felt himself being submerged in the moist, soft mouth. He threw his head back and held his eyes closed tightly as Naruto lifted back up, leaving a coat of saliva still on his erection. Naruto repeated the same action and managed to keep a steady pace as his head bobbed along the hardened cock.

Naruto couldn't help but think that Sasuke was incredibly big. If not for having literally tested it out, Naruto would have thought Sasuke was even too big to fit in his small mouth. But oh was he glad it could. Well only because Sasuke seemed so pleased by his technique, not that Naruto really had enough experience in this to form a technique. Regardless, it made him surprisingly happy to hear Sasuke's vibral pleasure in him. And if that was not sign enough, then the increasingly hardening member throbbing between the walls of his mouth were.

"N-Naruto..." Sasuke whimpered. A grunt released itself once Naruto completely removed himself from the Uchiha. "Please...don't stop..." Sasuke found himself begging, when he had never allowed himself to need anything before. But he desperately needed and wanted Naruto right now, he would have begged on his knees for it.

Naruto grinned warmly and complied pleasingly. Though he did not bring the member back into his mouth, he enticed the sturdy flesh with a curious tongue. His tongue playfully caressed Sasuke's shaft before trailing down to its base. He licked back up where he attentively encircled the tip. With little maneuvering he licked along the small slit of Sasuke's cock, wiping away the newly produced pre-cum.

"Ah...Naruto..." Sasuke moaned out, his hands clutching the mat beneath him roughly. "Oh Kami! More...please," he panted when Naruto took him in fully once more, only this time to start with a method of sucking. Sasuke had never even dreamed of so much pleasure, not even that he could bring to himself. He was overwhelmed with ecstasy as the blond continued to intensely suck him off.

His hips instinctively protested in the demanded stillness that Naruto kept them in. So occasionally Sasuke was unable to hold down his hips from pushing further up into Naruto's mouth. He groaned loudly this time as his member was forced deeper and deeper into the blonde's throat. That was the last straw, Sasuke could no longer hold down the built up pleasure.

"Naruto!" His voice sounded throughout the room as he let go of his final resistance and came hard into the blonde's mouth. Naruto nearly gagged as the unwarned stream of bittersweet, white liquid filled his mouth. He swallowed all he could eagerly, but wasn't able with stand the force of impact and soon enough parted his lips to gasp for air. A small yelp followed, and Sasuke was encouraged to see why.

He darkened in the cheeks as he looked at the agape mouth and large eyes of his friend. It had taken him all of his strength not to laugh at the startled expression on Naruto's face, though that wasn't the only thing concealing his face. Sasuke was embarrass to see his own seed covering the tanned face before him.

"Oh, sorry." Sasuke nervously whispered. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Naruto's sides and pulled the blond up to face him. Sasuke smiled serenely at Naruto's blushing form. He gently cradled Naruto in his arms before drawing the other's face to his own. Gingerly, Sasuke licked away the semen shrouding his love's skin. He had to admit, he didn't particularly like the flavor of himself. But there was no doubt the would love Naruto's flavor, if ever he got the chance to taste it. "Better?"

Naruto nodded shyly at first but his usual vibrant smile returned. Before the blond had a chance to speak his relief, Sasuke closed the gap between them once more, but this time his lips captured those of his submissive blond. He firmly held Naruto in his arms, keeping him from struggling, not that he would or had. In fact, Naruto eventually pressed into the kiss as well. His eyes instinctively closing as Sasuke's tongue slipped in-between his reddened lips.

Just as a erotic moan passed through Naruto's pursed lips, Sasuke heard another noise, one not so welcomed. Quickly Sasuke tore away from the blond, who was just about to object when Sasuke clapped his hand over Naruto's mouth. "Shhhh..." He whispered. And with inhuman speed, Sasuke pushed the blond over on his own mat, pulled the covers over him and returned to sheathing himself beneath his own covers.

And almost directly after the two had went into hiding, a stern knock was heard on the door. Neither answer, but both thought it was their noise that had attracted attention to their room. Suddenly the door came open, bringing the obvious thought to mind. Room checks.

Sasuke glared angrily at the shadow of the adult who stood in the doorway. Luckily for him he was facing the wall so neither chaperones would notice his wakefulness.

"Knocked out cold," came one voice Sasuke had recognized to be their assistant couch, Genma. He would have sighed in relief to figuring out nothing was suspected of them.

"Or so they may appear," replied the other voice. Sasuke visibly stiffened, that was Itachi! Since when did that bastard have room check duties?! Sasuke was inwardly panicking. Itachi would of course be suspicious of them, no doubt he would find good enough reason to be as well.

And as if to prove Sasuke's thoughts right, Itachi did in fact find something suspicious about his brother's room. He couldn't simply over look the odd array of clothes scattered about the room haphazardly, though they were Naruto's. So maybe the blond normally messy even away from home. But what stuck Itachi as odd was how Naruto was wrapped in a tight cocoon of covers. Form personally experience, he knew the blond was a wild sleeper from when he spent the time. So Naruto couldn't have been asleep. Also, Sasuke's pajama top had been carelessly thrown to the side, which Itachi had remember his brother never to do. Something was definitely up.

"Forget it Itachi. We are only suppose to make sure they are in the room, now let's go. We have ten more rooms to check." Genma insisted, already heading down the hall.

Itachi frowned ill-temperedly. "Don't take me for a fool you boys. Just make sure you can get up at a decent time tomorrow." Itachi teased before closing the door behind him.

Sasuke sighed loudly. "That was too close for comfort." He replied. He sat up and looked over to Naruto's mat. An immediate groan escaped him as the sound of snoring suddenly filled the air. Come on, falling asleep that fast?! "Baka!" Sasuke hissed grumpily, jerking his covers back over his head as he laid back down. So much for continuing where they left off.

"Hurry up Naruto! We are going to get left behind!" Sasuke shouted as he raced out of the door. As luck would have it, Itachi was right. The two boys had slept in nearly an hour after when they were suppose to be down for breakfast. So the bus was sure to leave any minute now.

"Sasuke! Wait up." Naruto whined, quickly pulling up his pants. He raced over to the closet and pulled out his shoes. With a sigh of relief he started to slip them on. But such a task required more concentration than the blond had to offer elsewhere. So when someone came into the room through the door Sasuke had left open, Naruto paid no attention.

"It seems you should have paid heed to my words Naru-koi." Immediately Naruto snapped his head back to see who he had obviously found out to be Itachi.

"W-what are you doing here?" He asked nervously. He fastened his shoes and hurriedly started for the door which Itachi had been protectively guarding. Before he had the chance to escape, Itachi quickly slammed the door shut behind him.

"Come now Naruto, surely you have enough time to speak with me if even for a moment. After all you had no problem giving Sasuke the entire night." Naruto paled when Itachi's once creepily smiling expression vanished beneath one filled with menacing hate.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **OMG! I so can't believe I actually wrote that long lime,lol, I really hope all of you guys liked it. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and please don't forget to review for this chapter as well. By the way, July 2 is my birthday, which is Monday! So I would consider the best present from you readers, a review! It'd be a great present, actually the only present you guys could give me off the computer, lol.

**Next Chapter: **Sasuke thinks he's actually getting some where with Naruto. Being that it's the last night of the trip and the final night to be with Naruto like this, Sasuke intends to go all out. But will Itachi find away to ruin his plans once again? Naruto is the only one who can assure his own fate, unless Itachi plans to force the decision upon him.


	21. A Change Of Heart

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**A Change Of Heart**

Naruto was overcome with ever growing fear and dread. Itachi had figured out what they had been doing last night, well most of it if not the details anyway. Even though Naruto remembered a time when he could trust the other male with anything, he was scared of him now more than ever. Perhaps he had misjudged Itachi back then, for now the male only seemed to worry him.

The distressed blond slowly backed off again once he saw Itachi lock the door after closing it. What did the Uchiha have in mind that was so important that it couldn't be interrupted by others? Naruto was already desperately wishing for Sasuke to come back looking for him or at least another teacher to tell him to come. Shoot, he would even accept Jiraiya at this point. That would have been fine, but maybe they had actually sent Itachi to retrieve him then all of his rescue plans would be diminished.

"What are you thinking koi?" Itachi teased. He pushed off against the door and approached his panicking target. "What has you so worried?" He faked concern, though Naruto now knew of the disguise he had put on.

"Why are you here Itachi?" Naruto asked out nervously. He stiffened as he felt he had unintentionally backed himself off into a corner with Itachi still quickly nearing.

Itachi frowned, "what has you so scared? You won't even call me niisan any more." Itachi moaned softly, looking actually hurt by this truth.

But not so surprisingly, he had missed Naruto calling him the adorable, loving nicknames. He had liked to have the blond trust him so much. It was simply adorable and child-like. He had grown so use to the other's attitudes of before, that when Naruto acted frightened around him, he actually felt hurt. Whether it was just a great turn on to have an oblivious innocent or that Itachi had truly grown a soft spot for the blond, Itachi still missed it.

Naruto looked shamefully at the floor. He hadn't the strength to look Itachi in the eye after that statement. "That's just it Itachi..." Naruto began, his voice even quaking from his nervous demeanor. "I-I liked you better as a brother..." He confessed.

A tinge of pink formed at his cheeks as he thought about the confession. Maybe it had been his fault Itachi took on the offensive. After all he was practically seducing the older male and the kisser they shared was less than friendly. Naruto somewhat panicked over the thought that it was indeed his fault Itachi was treating him like this. He made the other think he thought of him more than a brother or friend, had he not, they wouldn't be in this mess.

Itachi was flabbergasted by Naruto's admittance. Rather ironic was how he was seeing it. Even his own real brother hated him, but yet he had been so kind to the blond, he was even a better brother to him. But e didn't want Naruto to see him as a brother any longer, he wanted so much more. Needed so much more.

"I..." Itachi's hands balled into fist and he glared intensely at his still petrified blond. "I can't accept that. We aren't brothers Naruto!" He yelled out, lunging forward, just enough to catch the other's wrist and dragged him away from the corner. "And I don't want us to be."

"Itachi!" Naruto hissed as the Uchiha grabbed him roughly. Naruto nearly stumbled if not for Itachi's other arm flying over to hold his hip. Against his previous fear, Naruto looked up, staring the Uchiha straight in the eyes. But he didn't see the same lust and malicious control that he had witnessed recently on this trip. Instead he saw an ever looming seriousness and equanimity that was entirely new to him.

"I want us to be so much more." Itachi replied, his gaze narrowing. "I wouldn't have asked you to be my boyfriend if I wasn't entirely serious about you and me." Itachi knew very well that he was lying through his teeth right now. He had long ago planned to abandon the blond when he was finished with him.

Gently tugging against the tight grip, Naruto attempted to make another escape. But he didn't feel like he had the energy to, as before, Itachi always made him feel weak and vulnerable. Yet, that was what had drawn him to the man before. Because he truly believe it would be Itachi who could hold him up and protect him when he felt like this. The Uchiha did have a habit of being around whenever he felt like he was going to fall.

"I changed my mind Itachi." Naruto finally said bravely. He looked Itachi boldly in the eyes, hoping his rapidly pounding heart and wobbly knees wouldn't betray him in his time of need. He at least needed to appear strong before Itachi, then probably the male could finally let him go, or rather Naruto could let Itachi go.

"Is that why you lied last night?!" Itachi snapped back, he forced Naruto into a tight embrace the next second. Pressing his body deeply against Naruto's, he ignored the boy's frantic wiggling and whining. "Did you all of a sudden decided to go back on your word when I asked you the question?! When that sure as hell seems like the perfectly good time to let me know about it!" Itachi yelled sarcastically.

Naruto was to worried in his struggle to care for Itachi's hysterical arguing. He pushed away from the Uchiha, only to be tugged back into yet another vice grip. "Let me go!" Naruto begged. Why was Itachi doing this? It would change nothing.

"Damn it Naruto! I refuse to let you go! Not without getting what I came for!" Naruto's eyes widened, and unrelenting fears flowed into his mind. What had Itachi came for?! "I've already wasted enough time trying to get you! And I'm fucking tired of your little games Naruto! No one is this innocent, no one is this dumb!"

Seeing as how there was an uncontrollable sadness building up in the blond, he could no longer stand to be in Itachi's arms any longer. He ducked and easily slipped out from under Itachi's grip. He made a made dash for the door, but his attempt was futile as Itachi tackled him quickly. A timid gasp erupted from the blonde's lips as he collapsed onto the floor with Itachi falling right over him.

Naruto helplessly clawed at the floor to force himself up or at least out from under the large male, but Itachi had his arms wrapped firmly around his waist. "Stop your fidgeting you brat!" Itachi shouted dragging the blond closer to him, not even caring how the carpet burned at his delicate tanned skin. With fruitless effect, Naruto kicking and punched haphazardly, but never managed to hurt his attacker enough to double over in pain.

"Itachi stop this!" Naruto screamed as he was turned around onto his back. His horrified blue eyes were so large they could easily be mistake for the ocean itself. Itachi paid no attention to the other's pleas and proceeded by literally tarring the boy's clothes from him. "No! Stop! Please!" Naruto shouted as his shirt was torn apart to reveal his slender chest and waist. His pants were carelessly jerked down his thin legs and kicked away.

"No I won't stop!" Itachi hissed. He held Naruto's body down with his own and violently held the blonde's flailing hands above his head. "If you keep this up, I swear I'll make it hurt!" He threatened, which only encouraged the boy to squirm more. "Damn it Naruto, it doesn't have to be this way. You can feel pleasure too!"

"No!" Naruto shook his head side to side hysterically. He held his eyes closed tightly and tried his best to escape, but he was unsuccessful. Why was this happening to him? What was Itachi being so mean? Was he really a rapist or was he just playing games with him? All of Naruto's worst fears came to life as he felt his boxers being ripped away from his frame. His eyes flying open as he was forced back onto his stomach. "Help!"

"You are mine Naruto! Sasuke will never have you!" With that Itachi jerked the boy's hips up and rearranged his grip on the boy's wrist so he could hold him from behind. "You are mine! Say it!" He shouted. His eyes were a ferocious flaming red that was consumed with lust and a desire for power. It was too late to go back on his plan now. He would have what he wanted after this moment.

"Ahh!" Naruto gasped out. His body thrashed violently away as Itachi had lanced his revealed entrance with a cold moist substance. Naruto could only imagine this was Itachi's full intent when he came here. At last, he could no longer old back the tears that threaten to choke him and he let them spill feely from his closed eyes.

"Now!" Itachi barked. "I want to hear you say it!" The sadistic man tenaciously kept Naruto from squirming any more. In fact his grip was so tight, soft red and purple marks were already forming over the beige skin, which complimented Itachi's earlier mark on Naruto's neck just right.

"I'm yours!" Naruto whimpered, his voice had betrayed him after all as it portrayed the unremitting sobbing he had been doing over the course of just a few moments. Almost instantly his eyes popped open and his lips parted widely in a silent scream as just a single pale digit pushed through the threshold of his entrance. "S-stop...please..." He cried, his head banging roughly against the floor in defeat when the finger refused to leave him.

Itachi smirked over Naruto's new found submissiveness and how he had confessed to being his own. "Good boy..." His smirked widened and his eyes glowed with deviance. "But you still must be punished for the lie. Don't worry though..." Itachi leaned forward, letting his chest mold against Naruto's downward arched back. "I'm known for being a gracious and mind blowing lover." He chuckled seductively, his tongue extending to casually lick away the blonde's salty tears.

The room was filled with unmatched screaming as the blond made his final attempt to escape with what remaining strength he had. But Itachi was stronger and bigger than him and refused to let off for even a second. The pleased Uchiha quickly added his second finger, thrusting both digits in and out of the blonde's entrance. Itachi started to scissor his fingers, stretching out the narrow hole. He was extremely pleased to know Naruto was indeed a virgin, which meant his brother had gotten no where with him last night.

"Itachi stop it! Please!" Naruto begged, rivers cascading down his cheeks now. Why had no one come to his rescue? Why had no one heard his cries? Did everyone simply not care? Naruto winced as the third finger pushed past his ring of muscles. "No more..."

"Oh, but Naruto, there is so much more." Itachi cackled, flicking his tongue delightfully over the hickey he had given Naruto the other night. "You should be honored. I fucked the living day lights out of a female guest here just before I came, but you are the only one I think about. You are the only one that can quench my intense thirst of lust."

Naruto couldn't comprehend any of Itachi's word the moment the Uchiha decided to push the limits and forced a fourth finger into him. Naruto thrashed his hips to the side, desperately trying to get rid of this burning pain. It hurt so much to be stretched carelessly like this. It hurt so much...to be used like this. He hated Itachi! He hated this feeling of being violated and yet his body was against him and was reacting none the less. He hated it all!

"Teme...I hate you..." Naruto whimpered. He was quickly losing his voice completely. All of his screams and begging had been useless in the end.

Itachi glowered at the reply. He didn't want Naruto to hate him, then again the was rather stupid since he was doing this to him. His original plan after all was to get the teen to fall for him, so why had he lost control so easily and simply skipped again? Was it not fun torturing Sasuke in the process of his plan? Of course it was, it's just...Sasuke was getting to close to Naruto. Itachi was smart enough to notice that he was already losing the blond to his brother.

Itachi glared down at the fragile form; Naruto was convulsing insanely with fear. In fact Itachi was simply amazed the blond even managed to breath with how heavily and quickly he was gasping for breath. Had he scared the boy so much, he could have a heart attack? Itachi grunted at this thought. He wanted Naruto, but he didn't want him dead or traumatized for that matter. Though it didn't seem a little late for that request.

"Lucky brat," Itachi hissed. He pulled back up, releasing his grip on the blond and suddenly marveled over the deep red bruises on Naruto's wrist. "Be grateful I changed my mind." Itachi huffed, finally sliding off of the boy.

Naruto was still panting and gasping for the air he had neglected to allow himself during all of his whining. He painfully pulled himself up and turned on his side, supporting his weak form on his hands as he faced Itachi. The look of his eyes completely crumbled Itachi's barrier, his cold demeanor. Those blue eyes never looked so startled, mortified, and sad all at once. He noticed Naruto was still trembling, making it all the more harder for Itachi to deny the sudden clasp on his heart.

"You idiot," he groaned, leaning forward again. His own eyes widened at seeing the blond immediately flinch and coil back onto the floor when he made an effort to near him. "Stop that!" Itachi yelled out, frustrated. He grabbed the boys wrist once more, feeling how quickly he stiffened and panicked at his touch. Hoping too alleviate the pain he had caused, Itachi tugged the blond forward, forcing him to settle in between his legs as he surround Naruto in his arms.

Who would not be brought back into tears when you were pulled into the same arms that held you captive a moment ago? Naruto squirmed uncomfortably in Itachi's warm embrace. The feeling of warmth though...was completely forgotten to the blond. He knew there was no love or care left in Itachi that was meant for him, so it only hurt more to know the Uchiha was pretending to be regretful of his actions.

"Naruto..." Itachi whispered to himself as he nuzzled the blonde's head close into his chest. He could feel the tears that were once caused by Sasuke, soak through his shirt, only he had caused these tears. "I can't...be myself when I'm around you..." Itachi confessed. He pressed his head into Naruto's soft, mangled hair. Despite the lust he still had for the boy, he couldn't bring himself to bring any more harm to Naruto. He remembered the time he was angry with Sasuke simply for hurting the blonde's feelings, but now he was furious with himself for causing more damage.

"I-I..." Naruto sniffled, rubbing his head hopelessly into Itachi's chest. His face was burning with anger, sadness and humiliation, so to even talk right now, was an incredible feat. "I want you to die." He whimpered. And his words sounded entirely true, for they were. Never had he known he could hate someone so much.

Itachi half way chuckled. "Well you wouldn't be the first." Though it made Itachi sad to think Naruto hated him like everyone else. He was the one person he always believe wouldn't hate him. But once again, it was his fault for this as well. "Sorry to say, Sasuke claimed first dibs on my life." Itachi tried to joke, but he received no response. Naruto wouldn't even look at him. "Naruto?"

The older male loosened his grasp on the blond and pulled him away so he could see his face. But the boy fell back limply in his arms. Naruto had fallen unconscious. Itachi sighed, knowing it had been because he terrified the boy so much. Itachi scooped the boy into his arms and laid him down on his mat. He covered him securely and hurriedly left the room.

"Itachi where have you been?!" Iruka yelled out furiously as he stomped his way down the hall. "We are already thirty minutes behind schedule because everyone was looking around for you and Naruto. Have you seen him?"

"Sorry Iruka Sensei." Itachi apologized with a bow. "But I went to go check on Naruto in his room and it seems he has come now with a fever."

"A fever? Oh no, is he alright?" Iruka's anger quickly vanished as he worried over the student.

"Actually I don't think he's doing too well. He was trying to get ready for the trip but ended up fainting. I think it's best I stay behind and watch over him. You and the rest of the school soon go on without us." Itachi suggested. "I'm sure he will be back on his feet by the time you guys get back." Itachi smiled warmly, reassuring Iruka that this was the best for Naruto.

"Well, alright, but do try to keep him out of trouble and make sure he stays in bed." Iruka advised before heading out the main door to where the rest of the students were gathered by the buses to leave for another trip.

Sasuke looked concerned as their teacher came back. Of course he had helped the other students look around for Naruto, and he simply didn't think the idiot would still be in their room when he saw him about to leave.

"Sorry for the delay everyone, we are going now." Iruka shuffled the students onto the bus. But Sasuke straggled behind to hear what happened. Iruka could tell simply by the look in Sasuke's eyes that the Uchiha was concerned about his new friend. "Sorry Sasuke, Naruto has a fever and Itachi volunteered to take care of him until we get back."

"What?! Are you sure about that Iruka Sensei?!" Sasuke exclaimed hysterically. Itachi left alone with Naruto for several hours was the worse thing in the entire universe. But Iruka only nodded and forced the teen onto the bus. "I hope you will be okay Naruto..." Sasuke prayed to himself.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Was it too harsh to do that to Naruto? I thought it would only be fair to give Itachi a little time to get to know Naruto like Sasuke has. Now that Sasuke and Naruto had their steamy moment, Itachi was getting a little jealous and wanted his turn immediately, lol. Anyway I hope you reads can notice the change in Itachi some. So please review! And thanks so much for all the lovely comments and birthday greetings, I loved them all!

**Next Chapter: **Itachi has more than enough time to think about what he's done. And he intends to fix this, but will Naruto let him? It seems Naruto had been to deeply scarred to learn to forgive the supposedly 'changed' Itachi. But being that he is Naruto, he might just give the almost rapist a second chance.

Yes that means a little Naruto and Itachi bonding/fluff. But don't worry, this is still a SasuNaru fic all the way!

**Dictionary:**

Koi- love

Niisan- brother

Teme- bastard


	22. Chained To The Past

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

**Chained To The Past**

Itachi sighed warily as he watched the buses take off one by one. It was depressing watching them leave when all their thoughts were still consumed with the blond that had not been found. He could only imagine Sasuke's true anger to finding out he was going to take care of Naruto until they returned. In truth, Itachi was afraid of that himself. He didn't think he would be able to restrain himself from trying to seduce the blond once more. But he would just have to tap into his self-control, the one he had never seemed to use before.

As the gloomy male made his way back inside, he pasted by the dining area. Stopping momentarily, he thought it would only be fair to bring something for Naruto to eat when he woke up. After all the blond was a garbage disposal. And when he said garbage, he meant garbage. Anyone who ate ramen all day every day had to be very unhealthy, yet not a ounce of extra fat was visible on Naruto's skinny body. Which was a miracle in itself.

He shuffled through a line at the breakfast buffet and picked out just about everything because he didn't know what Naruto liked and would eat just yet. He planned to know everything he could about the blond, his favorites, his hobbies, his desires. Though he was pretty sure Sasuke was along that list. How he hated Sasuke for having a better spot in Naruto's heart than him. Though it was his own fault for that. Hopefully Naruto would wake up soon so his food wouldn't get cool.

In fact, Naruto was just waking a little while after Itachi left. He moaned distastefully at the throbbing in his head and the uncomfortable feeling of being covered in one's own sweat. Two hazy blue eyes appeared weakly as he stared up at the ceiling. Had it all just been a dream? Slowly, Naruto forced himself to sit up, only feeling a slight stinging in his backside, which was sure to have been more if Itachi had continued.

Looking around in some sort of dismal trance, Naruto was relieved to find the room was empty and that Itachi had left. But realization dawned on him once more; he was still naked. So would Itachi come back to finish the job. Naruto went into an immediate panic, rushing out from beneath his blankets. He had to get out of here, or at least somewhere safe before Itachi returned.

Weakly but quickly, Naruto made his way to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him. Thanks to that bastard his clothes were ripped and he didn't feel all that clean. But that was the least of Naruto's worries the moment he walked past the bathroom mirror. He stopped in place, his eyes huge with astonishment.

"Shit..." Naruto hissed, stepping closer to the mirror. His eyes locked with the parallel bruises on his wrist and hips where Itachi had held him down. And several other red marks from where he had been struggling Itachi forced him into a stilled position. He couldn't very well hide these from everyone, especially Sasuke. The younger Uchiha seemed to be able to pick up things like this.

That bastard...Naruto nipped his bottom lip lightly, trying to hold back the sadness that had returned to him full force. "I'm so stupid..." The blond whimpered, squeezing his hands tightly. He should have known Itachi wouldn't really like him. But regardless of what he should have known, he would have never expected the man to use him like this. As if he wasn't even human, just some little fuck toy to him.

Naruto suddenly gripped the edge of the sink, his head bowed shamefully between his shoulders. His legs felt weak and he slowly lowered down onto his knees, a gentle sob over taking him. He wanted to be home right now; he wished none of this ever happen. He wished he never met Itachi. Despite his own tears were ringing through his ears, Naruto heard the unexpected creak of the main door to the room. His eyes shot open; Itachi was back already.

"Naruto." Itachi called out softly with a smile as he walked into the room. He was hoping to see the blond still lightly sleeping on his shikibuton, but to his surprise it was empty. "Naruto?" He questioned out again. He looked around the room frantically and set down the food. That idiot wouldn't dare run away, would he?! No he couldn't! Itachi not only feared being arrested if anyone else was to find the blond, he feared Naruto was not quite in the healthiest condition to run about in fear.

Luckily he took instant notice to the closed bathroom door. "Naruto?" He asked out again, walking over to the door. He instinctively twisted the knob, only to find it had been locked. "Naruto get out here this instant." Itachi said sternly. He was in no mood for the blonde's games.

But Naruto hadn't been playing. The moment he heard Itachi attempt to get in, he coward away from the door, settling himself in the far corner of the bathroom inside the tub. He cradled his knees close to his chest and restrained from making a sound. Maybe Itachi would leave if he thought he wasn't in there, if he climbed out the window. Which Naruto had thought about, but went against it because he was still naked.

"Naruto! Get out of there!" Itachi demanded, knocking on the door firmly. It made him worried when he received no answer or the action he had hoped for. What if Naruto was so depressed he had drowned himself in the tub, or broke through the mirror and cut himself. "Naruto! We need to talk." He reiterated seriously.

It hurt him to think Naruto could be so desperate to get away from him. He never meant to hurt the blond so much. Who was he kidding, it had been his first intention to break Naruto down? But he changed his mind, and that wasn't illegal. He still had a chance to make everything right again, right?

Naruto whimpered incoherently, his hands flying over his ears as the other started to beat on the door more furiously. It was just like a nightmare, where the monster is wildly trying to bust down the door to get to you. Naruto winced and continuously prayed that it would just go away, that Itachi would just disappear from the face of the planet. But the more he prayed the more the Uchiha banged on the door.

It terrified the blond to here the loud rattling of the door and Itachi's frustrated grunts and shouts, ordering him to come out. Naruto desperately tried to drown out the sound, but only more tears fled form his eyes as it was inevitable. He couldn't take it; his erratically pulsing heart, his fiery fear and anger.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Naruto screamed at the top of his voice, the weak sobbing following his brave demand. He did care for the fact that the door finally stopped shaking and Itachi's yelling had cease, because he knew the Uchiha would still be there.

Itachi was stoned in place, his feet planted firmly into the floor, his heart stopped. He was only making matters worse by frightening Naruto. But what else could he do. "Naruto...hear me out at least...I'm-"

"I DON'T GIVE A CRAP! JUST GO TO HELL AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" Naruto yelled out again, his cheeks flushed red with strain and fury. "I'D RATHER DIE THAN HEAR ANY OF YOUR BULLCRAP!"

Itachi was growing more frustrated with each passing second. Naruto wouldn't even let him get a word out. He had to get that blond out of there one way or another. Itachi suddenly smirked and headed out the balcony door to the small backyard. He was thankful they were on the first floor so he wouldn't have to climb across railings to get to Naruto.

He walked over to the side of the building, smiling proudly when he spotted a small window that blond to the room's bathroom. Stealthily he lifted up, considering himself luckily it was unlocked, and climbed in.

Naruto gasped, seeing the Uchiha climb through the window. He got up form his spot and raced over to the other side of the room. He couldn't make a quick escape because the window had been closer to the door. "I though I told you to leave me alone!" He yelled out, backing himself up into another corner.

Itachi simply chuckled. "You know me Naruto, as well as any one Uchiha. We don't give up so easily. Now come on I've brought you breakfast." Itachi explained, approaching the frightened blond.

"No! I don't want anything you have to off-" before Naruto had a chance to spit out his words, he was easily scooted up into the Uchiha's arms. "Put me down!" He demanded, squirming uncontrollably, flailing his limbs in every direct as Itachi carried him off to the door.

"Sure thing your royal pain in the ass." Itachi mocked. He roughly dropped Naruto back onto his mat. He managed to catch the blond by the wrist again, making him wince, before he could try to escape once more. "You need to eat," Itachi informed sternly. Before Naruto could object again, Itachi retrieved the food and set it down in front of the pouting teen, who sneered at him nastily. "I'm not leaving until you eat."

Naruto growled fiercely when Itachi flopped down on the floor in front of him, his cold eyes never releasing Naruto form his hold. "How do I know it's not poison? Or maybe a drug for you can have you way with me." Naruto snarled, slipping the plate away from him.

"Because corpses are not what I consider a great turn on, or lifeless, submissive dolls for that matter." Itachi smirked, pushing the plate back to Naruto. "I love it when they squirm; sort of like the thrill of the hunt. An enticing prey is a disobedient prey."

Coiling with illness, Naruto preferred not to hear about Itachi's preferences. It only made him more sick to think Itachi loved it when he struggled and begged against the actions. It felt as though his heart was being squeezed by uncaring hands when he knew his desperate tears had only been a cruel joke, a good laugh to the sadistic Uchiha. "I'm not hungry..." Naruto mumbled at last, his eyes connecting with the carpet that he had found to be so much more entertaining than looking an Uchiha in the eye.

"Is that so? Well I guess I will stay then, or would you rather have me feed you?" Itachi asked with a knowing glint in his eyes. Either option, he thought was interesting. Though it became apparent by Naruto's pale expression, that he didn't like either option.

With a rebellious huff, Naruto dragged the plate closer to him and shoved a piece of toast into his mouth, glaring at Itachi as he chewed.

"Good boy." Itachi teased. "Now that your mouth is full, I think it's best I do all the talking." He received no reply from the angry blond that continued to violently force food into his mouth. His cold blue eyes even made Itachi nervous to speak, but he over came that simply with thinking about how normally cheerful the blond was. "I just wanted to say...I'm sorry." Itachi apologized.

He looked back at the blond with some hope that Naruto would at least hear his words. But it seemed they had no effect on the scarred teen. He glowered at Itachi with jus the same amount of hate he had down before the apology. "I hope you don't think I will actually forgive you for what you did." Naruto grumbled disdainfully.

"I know," Itachi sighed. "What I tried to do was unforgivable Naruto. But I at least want you to understand why I did it."

"Because you are some sick bastard that has no regard for anyone but yourself!" Naruto snapped back. He stopped eating, anger always made it hard for him to stomach his food.

"That's not it at all! Don't for one second think that I don't give a damn about you Naruto!" Itachi barked, his own anger showing through. He was tired of having people think that, when it wasn't entirely true. He hated having to feel like he had to prove himself to others. Even Naruto. Yet, it was foolish of him to think Naruto could just understand him like that. "I do care Naruto... I really do."

"Well if this is how you treat people you care about, I'm glad you don't care about Sasuke!" Naruto added.

"Leave him out of this!" Itachi shouted, nearly jumping from his spot. He calmed down some when he saw how quickly Naruto had flinched away from him. "That spoiled brat is lucky," Itachi growled. Sasuke had Naruto, and simply fro that Itachi could see reason to hate him. "I don't want you to forgive, Naruto, but I don't want you to hate me either. You make it hard enough for me to deny these urges. But to avoid me completely, would only drive me crazy with need."

"Fuck off Itachi," Naruto whispered under breath, though he knew Itachi had heard it anyway. "Isn't there enough people you've screwed already to forget about me?"

"Damn it Naruto! This isn't just about sex! Sure I want to fuck you senseless, but that would be pointless without some feeling behind it."

"Oh, so now you want to love me too?!" Naruto pouted, turning away from Itachi. "Well I don't want your love. And you sure as hell won't be getting anything from me!"

"Are you a total idiot?!" Itachi snapped, thrashing forward and tackling the blond. Instinctively, Naruto was already struggling beneath him again, but this time he wouldn't release him until he got his point across. " I could take you right now and you wouldn't be able to do a damn thing, but take in the ass!" Itachi spat, ignoring the paleness expression on Naruto's face when he said that. "But that's the problem, I don't want to take it any more. For you...I want to be given that treasure." Itachi finally said sincerely. "I want you to feel for me as I feel for you. Not as a sibling or friend...but as lovers."

"I don't need a lover Itachi." The blond muttered viciously. "I needed you to be there for me, I needed you to understand and respect my decision!" Naruto bit his lips again, hating how he was crying for the third time today. But he managed to look Itachi in the eyes. "I needed you Itachi...but not like this," he bitterly whimpered.

Itachi sighed in defeat, lifting off the blond. This was entirely pointless. Naruto wouldn't understand him unless he put it in big bold letters on a billboard. Naruto stared at him in bewilderment as the Uchiha disappeared into the bathroom. He stiffened instinctively when he heard the sound of running water.

The sound lingered through the air for several minutes. Naruto finally gathered enough courage to check it out, so he timidly walked over, peering into the bathroom. He was startled to find the bathtub was filled opt the edge with lots of bubbles.

"Well...are you coming in?" Itachi asked with a husky voice. He was tired of speaking, yelling and snarling, and it had take it's toll on him. He turned off the water and quickly set a large towel aside. "A nice warm bubble bath always does the body good," he smiled genuinely.

The blond was not impressed with Itachi's feeble attempts, but none the less he came by the tub. "Don't think you will win me over with bubble baths."

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it." Itachi chuckled warmly. It made Naruto sick. How could he act so loving after what he did to him? Had Itachi no pride, no shame? It appeared he hadn't when Naruto noticed the older man was in fact taking off his own clothes.

"What are you doing?!" Naruto asked hysterically.

"Come now Naruto, we are both boys. How is it we can stay in the springs together but not bathe together?" Itachi teased, pulling his dark shirt over his head. "Plus, I don't think you can very well wash your own back, am I right? Feel free to return the favor though." With that, Itachi removed his pants as well.

Naruto sighed. Even if he were to object, who said Itachi won't force him into another lose-lose situation. This thought in mind, Naruto crawled over the tub's edge and settled down into the large mist of bubbles. A coy smile etched on his face as he couldn't help but love the nice feel up warm water and the fluffy bubbles that nearly buried him.

Progressing with undressing, Itachi finally pulled off his boxers, standing freely before the blond. He chuckled over Naruto's obvious shock. The gentle blush that caressed his tanned cheeks, were all too adorable. "Like what you see?" Itachi picked.

The teen turned his head away from the large member staring him in the face. He couldn't deny it was the biggest length he had seen in his fourteen years of living. It was intimidating and overwhelming to just think about it. Naruto even shivered with the thought of that big rode forcing itself into him. Not doubt he would be screaming at the top of his lungs with pain.

Naruto stiffened more when he felt the water slightly rise as Itachi stepped in behind him. He yelped softly when he could already fell Itachi's member prodding him in the back. He would much rather prefer to be behind Itachi or at least facing him, then again he would be too embarrassed by the sight when the bubbles finally cleared away.

"You don't have to be so nervous. I promise not to try anything." Itachi admitted truthfully. "Even I know how to respect the sanctity of a bath." He chuckled, slipping his arms around Naruto's waist and drawing the boy to lean back against him. It took Naruto a long while to relax against Itachi's chest. he was just waiting for the moment Itachi tried something so he could jump out of here. But it never happened.

"Itachi..." Naruto whispered finally in the silence. The only sound was the almost inaudible fizzing or popping of tiny bubbles and the motion of the water. "Why do you like sex so much?" He asked bashfully. It was not one of his favorite topics but he just had to know. Even he knew Itachi wasn't always such a pervert. He was an innocent at one time, though if not for very long.

Instead of receiving an immediate answer, Naruto heard the other sigh. Itachi looked distantly at the ceiling, his head leaning back against the tub. He never did like explaining it. In fact he had never told anyone why he did it so much. "Sasuke doesn't even know that Naruto." Itachi admitted. "But it's for the best."

"Why?" Naruto asked, finding himself suddenly curious with Itachi's reply.

"It would hurt him too much, that's if he even believed me." Naruto went quite, hoping Itachi would elaborate more. "You see...I was just a few years younger than Sasuke when I first found out about sex. I guess I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Our mom didn't work a lot, she stayed at home cooking and cleaning often. And our father was always busy. But on the one day he got a day off, mom had to go visit a friend out of town."

Naruto gulped he very much didn't like where this tell was going. He kept thinking maybe their father left and Itachi had a party while he was out, or that he actually went looking for him, but was pulled away into some alley by a pervert.

"Me and Sasuke were both ecstatic about having the entire day to spend with our father. And the day actually went pretty well..." Itachi paused for a moment, taking the time to swallow hard. "I didn't think what happened would happen when Sasuke went off to bed before me. I was heading off to bed too, but father called me back into the living room. I asked him what he wanted...and he told me I was finally old enough to know how to be an adult. At the time I didn't know that what he taught me that night, was something inappropriate for kids, much less between father and son."

Shivering lightly, Naruto was finding it harder and harder to listen to the story. To just think that someone hurt Itachi when he didn't know it was wrong, made Naruto's blood boil.

"I suppose I believed what he and others always told me. That love hurt, and oh did it hurt. But what he did to me wasn't the last time. He started taking off more days from work and told mother to go shopping for herself or something. I hated him for what he did, all the more when Sasuke was just in the other room, unknowing and still pure...unlike me. I guess it became routine to me, so when he wasn't around doing those things to me I didn't feel loved or happy.

That had been going on for years and Sasuke never knew. It was when he went on that trip with our mother, that we found out they died. I actually thought I was finally free from him, that I didn't need him to teach me this rough game of love. I was wrong...I started to become desperate for the touch I had both hated and loved. So I found the comfort in others. At first I would let myself be used because I didn't care, but it made me sick to have anyone but him be inside me."

"So you took control? You treat others like he did you?" Naruto asked lightly. His throat had turned dry within seconds and he felt somewhat tainted with the thoughts. But all the same, he was glad he knew this about Itachi. Though it didn't change what he had done, Naruto knew it wasn't entirely his fault

"Yes." Itachi replied simply. He finally looked down at Naruto. "But that is why Sasuke hates me so much. He doesn't know why I hated our father so much, why he had always asked to spend time with me more than him, why I couldn't bare to be around him anymore knowing the things I had done. How can you stand to be near someone who you know will never understand you? He loved our father and was in fact jealous of me. I hate him for that, because if I were to tell him, he would only think I was a liar. But I can't help but feel happy he had been spared my same fate. He at least, remained pure and innocent."

"I'm sorry Itachi..." Naruto whispered shyly. "I appreciate you telling me. But...did you tell because it would make me forgive you...or because you wanted to?" Naruto had to ask. Even if Itachi had intentionally told him to get him to forgive him, Naruto wouldn't be able to hold this grudge.

"I guess I just needed to get something off my chest." Itachi smiled. "And...I was hoping you would forgive me too." He laughed kindly.

Naruto sighed. "You jerk." Despite having been tricked, Naruto smiled widely. "I'll forgive you, but on two conditions." Naruto chuckled, turning around fully and wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck.

"Anything."

"One, you never ever, ever, EVER try that again." Naruto stated seriously. "And two...you tell Sasuke what you told me." Itachi frowned at the second request. "I'm not asking you to do it now, just on your own time, when you feel it is best. But the longer you wait, the harder it's going to be for him to accept it." Naruto advised.

"Fine, you win." Itachi sighed. He wasn't sure if he was really going to keep that promise, seeing as how Sasuke was always so stubborn, but he could at least try to make Naruto happy. It was the only thing he could do since the blond forbade him from molesting him, which was oh so much fun on occasions. Oh well, he would just have to find someone else to pester.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Wow, I know I kind of direct all of the sympathy to Naruto from Sasuke and then to Itachi, lol. But I think its best for the readers and the story if the views weren't all so one sided. We all no everyone has gone through something dramatic in their life, and its only fair that Itachi have a good reason for his behavior. But can you even imagine Sasuke's reaction to all this?

Anyway, thanks for the great reviews again, and please keep it up so I have the best of reason to update this fic as soon as possible!

**Next Chapter: **Itachi and Naruto shared a special bond now, though their relationship has a lot of boundaries. But since it's the last night of the trip, Sasuke will be trying to spend all his time with Naruto, and doesn't plan to share him with his brother. Unfortunately, when Sasuke gets too close, he must face a horrid truth of what happened during his absence. Will he be furious and take it out on Itachi or will he be too depressed he had lost his blond entirely?


	23. A Fate Made For Disaster

**Chapter Twenty- Three**

**A Fate Made For Disaster**

An incessant and hasty ritual of pants had successfully brought Sasuke in a panic attack the movement the bus came to a stop. He had been irritable and cautious all day during the trip, snapping at anyone who so much mentioned him in one of their conversations. Relentless thoughts of all the things Itachi could have done to Naruto by now, kept plaguing the poor teen's mind. He knew Itachi had a fetish for pain and struggle, so he could only imagine the true horror he put Naruto through to fulfill that dark desire.

Sasuke hated the school system for deciding to make the last day's trip the longest. Not only had they practically toured the whole town they took the students to the mall where they were allowed to run around and shop. Which presented to be a great problem when it was time to leave. It took nearly two extra hours to gather up all the ecstatic students from all the random shops. So Sasuke had been haunted with this worry of spending all day and most of the evening without Naruto.

It was around seven when all the buses dropped them off in the parking lot. But students still took their time leaving the bus, discussing the items they bought with one another as they stepped off. Sasuke on the other hand had managed to overcome his panic and dread long enough to convince himself to buy something for Naruto since the blond had missed the trip entirely for his supposed fever. Sasuke knew very well Naruto wasn't sick when he left him, so Itachi had to have been lying just to get alone with him.

So the fearful Uchiha dashed down the halls, ignoring his fan girls' calls to show Sasuke what they had bought for him. All color had left his face as he could hear a noisy ruckus from his room. Maybe he wasn't to late, and could still stop Itachi. Without hesitation, Sasuke unlocked the door and burst in, yelling out Naruto's name dramatically.

But his voice had not be heard over the loud laughter that filled the room. His upper brow twitched with annoyance. Here he was rushing to save Naruto from whatever cruel fate Itachi had planned for him, and here was the blond...getting fucking tickled by his older brother!

Naruto was rolling hysterically around on the floor, trying to slap Itachi's hands away and hold his aching stomach at the same time. "S-stop, Ita-niisan...p-please..." He laughed wildly, his eyes wincing from the unbearable sensation.

Itachi was laughing himself, only because Naruto looked simply adorable and amusing with that cheerful expression. It didn't seem the blond minded him laying on top of him as long as it wasn't sexually related. So Itachi took great pride in being able to top Naruto and tickle his delicate sides.

Sasuke, finding this scene to be all too obnoxious and sickening, cleared his throat loudly to draw their attention. Almost immediately two pairs of eyes met with Sasuke's frustrated glare. Naruto had to turn his chin up to the ceiling and watch the younger Uchiha from upside down since he was still under Itachi. A goofy smile crossed over his lips as he noticed Sasuke's arrival.

Itachi on the other hand, wasn't so pleased to have his alone time with the careless bond. After all it had taken him so long to get Naruto to be comfortable with him again. After his story telling, he had washed, dried and dressed Naruto thoroughly. It was fun having a little doll to play with for a while. And since they had so much more time left, they had went down to the game room and played some ping-pong. Itachi was especially proud to have beat Naruto ten out of thirteen tries. The blond just wouldn't accept defeat.

After that they had returned to the room, by then Naruto was coated in a fair amount of sweat. So Itachi had done the honors of giving him yet another bath. Which urged him to tickle the blond senseless the moment he was redressed again, bringing them to the present. All in all, Itachi was overwhelmed with happiness that he got to have fun with Naruto, maybe even more than Sasuke had.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" Naruto squealed, causing both Uchihas to wince from the volume. Naruto hurriedly slid out from beneath Sasuke and raced over to the raven haired teen. Unfortunately for Sasuke, Naruto had not intention of stopping when he neared, and so the teen was groped severely around the neck. "I missed you so much!" Naruto exclaimed with a gentle chuckled. He hugged Sasuke tightly, burying his head into the other teen's shoulder.

Sasuke couldn't help but feel gratified with how Naruto had become so affectionate with him once again. Especially after how depressed and distant he had been before. And not to mention the clear look of annoyance on Itachi's face was all to pleasing to the young Uchiha. He was glad to rub it in Itachi's face that no matter how much time he spent with Naruto, the blond would always be his.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Sasuke asked finally, pulling the hyper blond away so he could see his face. He knew Itachi was known for making sexual comments and references that Naruto probably wouldn't catch immediately, but the Uchiha would also do things he knew seemed innocent but were not at all.

"We had fun Sasuke!" Naruto giddily exclaimed, his eyes curving into semi circles. "But Ita-niisan is mean for trying to shove nasty food down my mouth." Naruto huffed. Though he wasn't exactly forced to eat it, more like threatened.

Sasuke simply chuckled, drawing Naruto closer into his arms. He smirked inwardly when he heard Itachi sigh and get up to leave the room. He was relieved his brother was finally getting the point that he didn't want him around. The moment Itachi closed the door after him, Sasuke's smile disappeared. And he frowned seriously, it was time to get down to business.

"You don't have to hide anything from me Naruto." Sasuke explained worriedly. "Tell me the truth, did anything happen while I was gone?" Naruto felt nervous simply from watching how Sasuke's onyx eyes shivered with fear. He didn't want to put Sasuke through so much pain by telling him the truth, it would kill him and probably never allow him to forgive Itachi. All Naruto wanted to do at the moment was get them to like each other again.

So the blond timidly avoided the question. He wasn't about to lie to Sasuke, but he wasn't about to tell him the truth either. "Hey Sasuke, did you hear about the fireworks show they are doing tonight before we leave in the morning?!" Naruto asked excitedly. "The hotel staff has set up for it all day, I can't wait until eight tonight!" Naruto informed, feeling especially lucky that it was already seven-thirty. Which meant he could stand to avoid Sasuke's questions until then.

The young Uchiha sighed. What made Naruto seem so cheerful and hyper all the time, even during serious matters? "Yeah, I've heard. But are you up for it tonight? Iruka Sensei said you had a fever." Sasuke asked, his eyes soft with apprehension. Naruto blinked bewildered, this was the first he was hearing about it. But none the less he nodded.

"Sasuke, look what Itachi bought for me from the gift shop!" Naruto dashed over to the closet to pull out a dark blue kimono. "Itachi said I could wear it tonight." He smiled vibrantly at the thought of Itachi's generosity. After they had left the game room earlier today, the Uchiha had been so as to buy it for it. Naruto appreciated the gift a lot, but he was more excited to show it off to Sasuke.

Sasuke starred awestruck by the beautiful silky blue material. Sown on the hem and sleeves of the kimono were silvery bubbles and delicate pink lotus flowers. Sasuke couldn't help but think Naruto would look stunning in it. Matter of fact, he was anxious to see it right now. "Why don't you try on then?" Sasuke practically insisted with an anxious grin. He watched Naruto disappear into the bathroom to change, but didn't think it was too bizarre even though the blond was usually comfortable changing in front of him.

But Naruto was cautious about being unclothes around Sasuke as long as Itachi's marks remained. He was sure Sasuke would figure it out if he saw them, and the blond didn't want to cause any confrontation. He stepped out for the bathroom a few minutes later, smiling cheeky. Thankfully the sleeves were long enough to cover up the wrist marks, so nothing would seem suspicious if he had to put on gloves or something.

"You look spectacular Naruto!" The raven haired teen shouted, his dark eyes sparkling with excitement. Excitement of soon removing such beautiful garments from the amazing blond before him. It made Sasuke overwhelmed with happiness to see the sudden glow on Naruto's face when he told him that. He didn't even mind when Naruto nearly knocked him on the floor with his overpowering embrace. "Alright, alright, that's enough." Sasuke chuckled, patting the head of the ecstatic boy clinging to him desperately. "We better leave now for we can get a good spot to see the fireworks." Sasuke suggested, but wished he hadn't when Naruto tore away from him.

Naruto didn't need much convincing; he grabbed Sasuke's hand and lead him out of the room quickly. "I know the perfect spot!" He replied, nearly pulling Sasuke's arm from its socket with how fast he was running.

When they finally made it to the back of the resort, there was already a pretty decent amount of people settling into their spots. Naruto moved more swiftly to reach the place he had suspected to be perfect for viewing the fireworks now that the sun was setting over head. Sasuke panted deeply as Naruto dragged him up a small hill, to the very top.

"Isn't it a wonderful view?" Naruto questioned. Sasuke nodded breathlessly, leaning over his hands on his knees. Naruto flopped down on the grass, anxiously staring up at the sky. Sasuke smirked defiantly; he was up here with Naruto all alone. So why not take the opportunity to catch up for all the loving he hadn't gotten today. Thanks to the stupid room check last night, they couldn't finish. Sasuke was so sure Naruto would have let him do anything he wanted.

Just as the teen sat close by his friend, they were accompanied by one particularly annoying male. "Mind if I join you guys?" Itachi asked with a soft chuckle. Though he was forbidden from molesting Naruto, that didn't stop him from being around the boy. He was still as determined as ever to win the blonde's heart, but this time with good intentions at least. Though wanting to get laid is not good per say, mostly because he didn't plan on breaking the boy's heart on purpose.

Sasuke glowered at his older brother. Hadn't he spent enough time with his Naruto already? Why the hell did he need this time too?! But before Sasuke could harshly lash back at the Uchiha, Naruto beat him to it. "Sure Itachi." The blond smiled warmly, allowing Itachi to completely forget his grouchy brother now fuming with anger. He sat down on the other side of Naruto, hoping Sasuke would be too distracted by the fireworks to notice anything 'suspicious'.

The only Sasuke found suspicious though, was how Naruto was treating Itachi so friendly again. He could have sworn the blond was terrified of him last night after Shikamaru's dare and Jiraiya's for that matter. But he acted like none of that ever happened. Sasuke was more pissed with the thought that he practically told Naruto Itachi slept around too much in the week to even keep track, so why in the world was he still being nice around the male? Something was definitely up, and Sasuke would not rest until he found out exactly what.

"Hey Itachi?" Naruto turned to the older teen, "I'm hungry, can you go get us snacks?" He asked.

"Sure thing Naruto." Itachi got up form his seat, throwing Sasuke a mean glare before walking toward the hotel again. Sasuke was more stunned by the fact Naruto had intentional got rid of Itachi for the moment.

"Naruto what's going on?" Sasuke asked, wishing he would get an answer this time. "Why are you being so nice to Itachi again, after what he did to you?" Sasuke pointed to the still visible hickey his brother had given Naruto. He was none too proud to hear rumors about it on the bus today. As suspected, Sakura was telling all of her friends that Naruto was secretly fooling around with one of the guest at the hotel since he hadn't had a hickey at school before, well as far as she could see. But those who knew the truth, weren't so eager to tell the girls it wasn't an older woman who had given Naruto the hickey, but was one of their own guardians who was in fact a male. The girls would have had a field day with that information.

"I just don't think he's so bad." Naruto admitted truthfully. "I mean sure he can be a completely disrespectful perv, but he has a good heart." The blond chuckled, seemingly making Sasuke sick with the thought. He couldn't imagine anyone saying such kind things about Itachi. That jerk needed no praise.

"Only you Naruto, would see the good in him." Sasuke sighed. Why was it so hard for himself to see the good in his own brother? All his life he had hated Itachi, though there was a time very long ago when he admired his brother. But that was only because everyone else loved him so much, especially their parents. "I think you are the only friend he has." Sasuke explained. Of course he knew of Kisame, but did that really count as a friend when he let Itachi get away with so much? If nothing else, Kisame was his side kick or personal adviser.

Naruto gave a weak smile before gently placing his hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "You could always make peace with him Sasuke, then I wouldn't be alone in this. It only makes sense that his family would be there for him too." Naruto suggested. His advice seemed to at least be considered by the teen, but for the most part he knew Sasuke wasn't going to try.

Sasuke smiled warmly, removing Naruto's hand and pulling the blond to settle down between his legs. "Why are you so perfect?" Sasuke whispered lightly, nuzzling his head into the crease of Naruto's neck and shoulder. He wrapped his arms around the other's waist, drawing him close to him. Naruto didn't seem to be in the least bit uncomfortable there in Sasuke's arms. He only cuddled more into the Uchiha's arms, placing his hands on top of Sasuke's.

Despite the fact, Itachi's hickey was staring Sasuke in the eyes at the moment, the teen put it behind him long enough to kiss the tanned flesh on the back of Naruto's neck. He would punish his brother for marking the blond, but for now he simply enjoyed being with Naruto like this.

"I'm back!" Itachi cheered, stalking back up to the hill with an arm full of pop corn, cotton candy and drinks. He at least got something for Sasuke to look nice to Naruto. But the older male wasn't happy to find the boys in such a gloomy mood and suggestive place. Luckily, they quickly perked up upon his arrival, well Naruto anyway.

"Thanks Itachi." Naruto anxious took up a cone of blue cotton candy, grinning widely. Sasuke smiled and shook his head at how cheerful Naruto was after being so depressed.

"Want any Sasuke?"

Surprised by his brother's offer, Sasuke shook his head once more. Why was Itachi being so nice to him? It was probably only to impress Naruto, Sasuke decided. "No thanks, I'm just going to share with Naruto." He smirked evilly and snatched a large chunk of cotton candy from Naruto's cone.

"Hey, no fair teme! Get you're own!" Naruto shouted, pouting cutely over the lost of food. He grumbled more when Sasuke only popped the overly sweet snack into his mouth right in front of Naruto, just to aggravate him. "Jerk," he huffed, before taking a large bit out of his cotton candy.

Itachi chuckled inwardly and sat back down near Naruto. Even though he wanted Naruto for himself, Itachi couldn't help but think with just an ounce of his common sense, that the two teens did rather make a cute couple. They were practically destined for each other. Sasuke, always calm, collected, and serious with someone like Naruto, a hyperactive, careless, and over cheerful person.

However, Itachi could not so easily smile when he saw what Sasuke did next.

"Oh, you're just mad you can't do anything to stop me." Sasuke laughed.

"Oh yeah, let's see you steal my food now!" Naruto complained, shoving a bunch of cotton candy into his mouth, so much in fact it hung half way out of his mouth. He suddenly blushed when Sasuke proved him wrong, by quickly swooping in and taking up the extra sweets. Sasuke bit the rest of the cotton candy, pulling it away from Naruto's mouth. He ate it thoughtlessly before going back for more, only there wasn't anymore visible outside of the blonde's mouth.

Naruto reddened when Sasuke caught him in an open mouth kiss. He could have died from a nosebleed when Sasuke slipped his tongue into his mouth and licked away the rest of the sweets form his mouth. Itachi was infuriated when Naruto instinctively allowed the kiss, closing his eyes and pressing against the younger Uchiha. In fact, this was the first time Itachi had ever seen the two kiss personally. And he didn't like it one bit.

Luckily, the intense kiss had been shortened when the first firework of the night was shot into the air. Naruto excitedly pulled away from Sasuke to catch the beautiful spectacle of bright lights in the night sky. Sasuke groaned disappointedly, having been so close. Glaring back at the display of lights, Sasuke was unable to draw Naruto's attention away from the show for the rest of the performance. That was indeed something Itachi was thankful for.

"That was amazing!" Naruto yelled, throwing his arms up in the air to stretch. Sasuke simply sighed, he could easily tell how engrossed the blond was by the fireworks, all because he couldn't get in one word without him having to repeat himself. Itachi snickered at this occasionally, which caused Sasuke further frustration.

"You two need to get well rested tonight, tomorrow we leave early." Itachi informed sincerely. Or he was just making sure the two were not up to something after curfew, which wouldn't be all too surprising considering it was the last night of the trip.

"Don't worry, we will." Naruto answered back with a willful grin. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and hurried lead him back down the hill and into the hotel.

Just as Itachi was heading inside too, he was stopped by a few of the teachers that had called him to attention. "Hey Itachi, all of us adults are going to party down in the bar tonight since the kids plan to have their own fun, want to join us?" Kakashi asked, amused by the thought of getting a certain uptight sensei drunk so he could loosen him up and maybe have his way with him.

"Sure. I can donate some of my hours to a little adult fun." Itachi gleamed and followed after te group.

Back in the room, Sasuke couldn't be in any more of a rush to have the night with Naruto. So when the door finally closed, he had eagerly pushed the blond haired teen on the floor, emitting a yelp from him.

"Sasuke what was that for?!" Naruto wined, pushing up against his elbow as he stared up at Sasuke. He had a feeling Sasuke was going to be acting a little strange tonight.

"That's for being such a dobe and not coming on the field trip like the rest of us. Now I think it's time for some payback." He smirked devilishly and slowly lowered down to the floor. Naruto blushed when he realized how close Sasuke was getting to him. Before he knew it, the raven haired teen was directly on top of him, straddling his hips seductively.

"S-sasuke..." Naruto nervously laid back down. Despite all of this being exciting, he didn't want Sasuke turning out like Itachi. "I didn't do anything wrong." He whimpered softly.

"I know, that's why it is payback." Sasuke chuckled. "I believe I owe you for last night, am I right?" Naruto titled his head to the side in confusion for a moment. Sasuke wanted to give him...holy shit?! His blue eyes widened and his entire face resembled a juicy tomato. "That's right..." Sasuke nearly sung out. "Now sit back and enjoy the ride." He order, enjoying Naruto's bewildered and embarrassed expression. He could only imagine how much more reactant Naruto was with this sort of thing.

Instinctively Naruto closed his eyes as Sasuke lowered to give him a gentle yet oh so sensual kiss. In a second, Naruto's pulse was already rushing and his entire body felt like it was on fire as Sasuke slowly traced his sides with the tips of his fingers. The tingling sensation made Naruto shiver and gasp long enough for Sasuke to slip his tongue into the other's mouth. Sasuke deepened the kiss, taking in Naruto's entire taste, sweet yet with hint as ramen as was expected from the noodle crazed blond.

Sasuke took pleasure in Naruto's soft whimper as he curiously let his hands slip past the folded tresses of Naruto's kimono. He teasingly caressed Naruto's thighs, ever so subtly grazing over the awaiting member but leaving occasionally to rub his hips. Naruto felt woozy with the intensity of Sasuke's kiss, how his tongue continuously explored every inch of his mouth and then enticed Naruto's own tongue into battle. Despite Naruto's inexperience with the situation, it felt so right when he did this with Sasuke.

Naruto had been so drawn into the moment he completely forgot about why he tried to avoid this in the first place. Sasuke broke away slowly, giving a lustful smile as he noticed Naruto was vividly blushing and still in a hazy trance from the kiss. "Having fun?" Sasuke teased. He leaned back and carefully undid the obi around Naruto's waist, relieved when all he had to do was remove the kimono to view his prize.

But a silence in the room caused for panic. Naruto quickly snapped out of his daze in time to see a stoic yet surprised expression on Sasuke's face. Looking down, to find the folds of his kimono pushed back, Naruto hurriedly sat up, wrapping them back around him with embarrassment. But such an action caused the sleeves to slid quickly down his arm, revealing equally marked wrist.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked slowly, seeming to try to take this all in. How did he get all these bruises? Sasuke was scared by the reminder that Itachi was the only one near Naruto long enough to harm him. But he had constantly asked Naruto if anything had happened. Naruto wouldn't lie to him...unless he was ashamed of what happened. But Itachi wouldn't really force himself on Naruto, would he?

Sasuke's silence was the most fearsome thing Naruto had experienced. He had no idea what was going on in the other's head, and that worried him. "Sasuke...he didn't mean to." Naruto tried to explain. Though that wasn't a very good excuse considering how can you not mean to hold someone down and attempt to rape them unless under some influence.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Sasuke finally snapped. "Like hell he didn't mean it Naruto!" Before Naruto had a chance to get another word in, Sasuke was already up and heading for the door in a mad dash. Itachi couldn't get away with this, not this time.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto quickly redid his garments and followed after the teen, scared for what he might do to Itachi.

Naruto was right to worry, for Sasuke came bursting into the bar where the group of teachers had merrily been singing and gulping down some drinks. A few jumped at the sudden intrusion, but Itachi simply smiled at Sasuke. "Well come to join us little brother? You are hardly old enough to-" Itachi's words were cutoff the moment Sasuke's fist made direct contact with his face. The force of the blow was strong enough to knock Itachi out of his seat.

"You fucking bastard!" Sasuke shouted loudly, not caring for how he drew every eye of the bar to him. "I can't believe you fucking touched him! Asshole, I swear I'll kill you now for touching him!" Sasuke screamed, falling down on top of Itachi so he could easily punch in his face. The furious younger Uchiha delivered countless of blows to his brother's face, all the while shouting out other profanities for Itachi's unacceptable behavior.

"Sasuke get off of him!" Iruka demanded, trying to get by, but Kakashi held him back. Despite how he didn't like what Itachi supposedly did, Iruka wasn't about to let his student get in trouble for harassment along with his perverted brother.

"This bastard tried to rape Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. He viciously pulled Itachi's up some by the collar and shook him violently.

"Sasuke!" Naruto ran into the room, immediately going over to the hysterically malicious teen and tugging on his shirt. "Sasuke leave him alone! He didn't do it!" The blond tried to scream to get through to Sasuke, but he only punched his brother more forcefully.

"I don't give a damn if he was successful or not! This bastard hurt you!" Sasuke ignored the desperate tugging of his shirt and the frantic yells of the very person he was fighting for. None of the teachers even had the courage to interrupt by putting themselves in the line of fire.

"Sasuke, it's okay!" Naruto yelled, near tears for he feared Sasuke would actually kill Itachi by this rate. Seeing no other way to convince him, Naruto said the very next thing on his mind to stop him. "You don't have to hurt him Sasuke, he's my boyfriend!" As if a tidal wave just washed over the group, everything went quite. Sasuke stopped his attack in mid-air, just waiting to let his first hit the bastard once more.

Naruto quickly released Sasuke's shirt, something told him it was not wise to do now. But in truth, just being there was not wise now.

"So that's why you are always protecting him?" Sasuke asked weakly, pain obviously in his voice. Naruto convulsed with terror of just the sound of Sasuke's voice. "So that's why you fucking let him do whatever he wants to you, hurt you?" Sasuke turned around fiercely, his furiously glowing red eyes locking with Naruto. Before Itachi had a chance to speak after his brutal beating, Sasuke finished his hesitated attack.

Naruto stepped back when Sasuke lifted from Itachi. He didn't know what to say. But he didn't have to, because Sasuke said it all. "So you were just lying when you said you weren't dating him?" Sasuke asked, his voice less tense, but still hurt. If Naruto had lied, then last night had been just something out of contract. Naruto's own words stayed fresh on the Uchiha's mind; how he had told him he wanted to do it. But that had been a lie as well. "And I suppose you're sleeping with him too?!" Sasuke snapped. Naruto seemed to want to defend him so much against rape, so maybe it was consented intercourse.

"What?! No-" Naruto quickly stated but wasn't given the chance to speak before Sasuke headed for the door.

"You know what?" Sasuke stopped momentarily and glowered at the blonde. "You're just another of his sluts, and if you really fall for all that nice guy crap, then you probably deserve the bastard." Sasuke hissed before leaving. Naruto stared back in astonishment at what Sasuke had just said.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Sasuke no! You're ruining everything again! Sorry about the Sasuke being the bad guy again, but how would you react if you were him. All the clues point to Naruto being Itachi's toy, lol. Well I'll update as soon as I can, which might be in three days since I'm really busy this week/weekend. So until then, please leave a review-. Thanks so much, I'm ecstatic to have over 300 reviews! That's my all time record still!

**Next Chapter: **Sasuke isn't the only one hurt by this new conversation. And having been hurt a second time by the cold teen, Naruto might not be able to mend from his injuries. And who better to turn to than the person who always seems to be around when things go wrong; though it is a matter of fact that they are the cause of all problems. Can Sasuke cope with the real truth or will he crash and burn?


	24. A Stand Alone Love

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

**A Stand Alone Love**

Although he had just delivered a brutal beating to his own brother, Sasuke felt more hurt than anyone else. Had he not felt so stupid for believing all of Naruto's lies, he wouldn't feel so bad. But the burning pain of actually wanting to believe his once trustworthy blond, was etched into Sasuke's heart. Here he was always trying to protect Naruto from being used, but in the end it was himself, who was being played.

Sasuke didn't take the time to hear Naruto out before he left the bar in a heated rush. Not that Naruto had actually said something after his cruel assumptions. His vision hazy with fury and sadness, Sasuke stumbled down the hall and back into his room. Slamming the door, he let himself collapse onto his mat. Immediately, he pound mercilessly into the mattress, though his knuckles were red with soreness from already beating Itachi.

He hated himself for always believing Naruto was a helpless victim that need his protection. But the blond didn't need any help to make the biggest mistake in his life. If he wanted to be just another of Itachi's fucking toys, then who was Sasuke to stop him. Even after he had warned him countless times, Naruto seemed to be more intrigued by Itachi's presence, and instead of avoiding him, he got closer. Whether or not Naruto had intentionally betrayed Sasuke, the Uchiha couldn't deny that he still always wanted to protect him, to trust him, and to be near him.

Naruto was currently coming out of his stupor, taking a moment to look around him in some sort of unbelieving embarrassment. He couldn't fathom his next action, he couldn't even register what happened. All he knew was he was relentlessly being stared at by the very people who had witnessed the whole argument. Naruto shamefully turned back to Itachi, watching the man struggle to pull himself up with the help of a chair. Even if he had wanted to help Itachi right now, he couldn't allow himself to prolong his own suffering when he knew Sasuke was still furious with him. So he was out of the room in a dash, following Sasuke's trail.

A soft grunt emitted from the aching male as he finally rose to his feet. He slowly wiped away the heavy amount of blond trickling from the side of his mouth with the edge of his sleeve. Itachi could barely comprehend it himself. Since when had his brother been so strong as to distribute such a sever punishment? But most importantly, why was Naruto protecting him? After what he had did to him, the blond still had the kindness to give him not only his forgiveness but his understanding.

"Damn it." Itachi snarled lowly. The soft of heart were always the stupid ones. Naruto was only digging his own grave by allowing himself to trust everyone; to fall prey to anyone's supposed kindness. Itachi wasn't given the time to even recover from the throbbing headache of blistering scars before he was punched suddenly in the jaw once more. He snapped angrily to the person who had the nerve.

"What the hell are you up to?!" Iruka yelled out. He didn't know what all was going on. But it didn't take a genius to see it was bad. As far as Iruka and the rest of the teachers could see, Itachi was a sexual predator to their students. What kind of sick ass 'dated' minors? And by the sound of it, tried to screw them over with phony kindness. "Stay the hell away from Naruto!" Iruka lashed out. "I would have the mind to have you arrested, but I wouldn't be so mean as to ruin Sasuke's life by locking up the only family and guardian he has left."

"You better get out of here." Kakashi interrupted. He knew how fearsome Iruka could be when he was pissed. And the sensei was just about pissed any time someone was a threat to his students. Who would have thought such a loving and sensitive teacher could be such a beast when it came to those he loved? Itachi took that advice and rushed out of there. But staying away from Naruto was the last thing that was on his mind.

"Sasuke...," Naruto stood terrified before his hotel room. His hand just fearfully hovering over the handle. He was desperate to open it with hopes of finding Sasuke in there, but he was also afraid for what he would have to face if the young Uchiha was in there. What could he possibly say to cheer Sasuke up? He already lied once, so what would make Sasuke believe him this time?

Throwing his worries to the wind, Naruto twisted the knob and slowly let himself in. The eerie creaking of the door as it was pushed forward, irritatingly plucked at Naruto's heart. "Sasuke?" He whispered shyly as he stared off into the darkness. Regardless of how well Sasuke blended into the black night, Naruto could still make out his gentle form against the floor. With subtle timing, Naruto closed the door and walked over to the Uchiha. He kneeled before Sasuke. A part of him sunk the moment Sasuke turned onto the side, his back facing Naruto.

Sasuke was intensely glaring at the wall, his red eyes narrow and malicious. If only he had stared at Naruto long enough, he would probably scare the blond away completely, easing some of Sasuke's anger. Make me want you. Make me want to believe you. Make want to protect you. Sasuke couldn't help but wish inside his mind. So badly he wanted to forget everything he learned tonight. He needed to hear Naruto tell him that it all wasn't true; but would that...be a lie?

"Please Sasuke...you have to understand." Naruto whimpered. His timidly shivering blue eyes felt to the cold shoulder directed at him. "I'm not sleeping with Itachi, I swear. But I did agree to be his boyfriend." Naruto explained slowly, his heart racing. He could feel the room going dizzy and his entire body throbbing with fear and anxiousness. "I would have told you...but we thought you would only be more upset." As if that was any different an outcome from now.

Sasuke wasn't any more pleased to hear that Naruto wasn't sleeping with his brother, because he was still with him, and that didn't mean it would eventually come to it. Regardless of how it would have turned out, Naruto still lied to him. Not only had he lied, he lend him on. He made Sasuke believe that everything was okay between the two of him. He accepted his kisses, his hugs, the flirting, but not once had he mentioned it was wrong or try to stop him. Just the thought of having kissed the blond when he could just as well been kissing his brother, made Sasuke sick. Maybe Naruto wasn't as innocent as he thought he was.

"Sasuke...say something." Naruto begged, his voice quaking. He squeezed the blankets beneath him and winced lightly to hold back tears. "Please, just say anything. Tell me you hate me, tell me you forgive me, just don't ignore me." Naruto whimpered, his head bowed in defeat. Anything was better than having Sasuke treat him as if he wasn't there. An angry Sasuke would always be better than an indifferent Sasuke.

"How long?" Sasuke finally asked with a bitter voice. He received no answer, which only informed him understanding was lost in the communication. "How long have you been seeing him?" Sasuke cleared up. When had he got wrong and allowed Naruto enough time to let this happen? When had he not been there long enough to assure Naruto that only he was good enough for him?

The Uchiha glowered as he heard the other's soft sniffling. The idiot always seemed to make him feel sad for him even when he was angry.

"Since...the day you broke Aka-chan." Naruto murmured bashfully. Though Sasuke had finally spoke to him, none of the words assured him of any feelings Sasuke had for him right now. So the blond was still in dismay when Sasuke continued his role of silence after his answer. "Back then...Itachi wasn't so forward." Naruto explained. "He was kind to me...he kept telling me I couldn't stay mad at you for what you did and said. And he was right; I couldn't hold a grudge."

Sasuke growled at those words. To simply say he couldn't hold a grudge was an understatement. The idiot was protecting the person who tried to rape him! If you can't hold a grudge for that, then why the hell was this dumb-ass still alive? As far as Sasuke knew, Naruto would forgive someone who tried to murder him, and then try to befriend the guy.

"But back then..." Naruto whispered lightly. "I didn't think I could grow to like you so much." He confessed. "But as soon as we started I knew I couldn't tell you! You would hate Itachi more than you already did!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly with worry. "I don't want to tare up your family Sasuke...so I thought it would be best if you didn't know."

"Baka!" Sasuke shot up from his lying down position. "That's the most ridiculous excuse I've ever heard! You think we are a family? I already hated my brother and I always will! You couldn't possibly make me hate him any more than I already did." Sasuke knew he was giving a load of bull crap. He knew very well his pent up hatred for Itachi has more than tripled since the bastard came up with his plan for Naruto. But Sasuke didn't want to believe Naruto was important enough in their lives that he caused such a drastic change.

"You can't fool me Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, looking directly up into Sasuke's eyes. "You use to like Itachi, you looked up to him! And at one point I know you loved him!"

Infuriated with Naruto's theory, Sasuke hadn't stopped himself from slapping the blond the next moment. "Don't you ever say that again! I've never loved that bastard. It's his fault for every fucking thing that went wrong in my life! He screwed our whole family. It's his fault our family is gone!" Sasuke hollered.

His cheek stung where Sasuke had so violently hit him, but Naruto wouldn't allow himself to be mad with Sasuke anymore. He knew Sasuke was just angry, and the anger was caused by him. The blond lightly cupped his reddening cheek, looking back to Sasuke with empathetic eyes. "You can't possibly believe that Sasuke."

"Of course I do!" Sasuke grumbled, turning back away from Naruto. He crossed his legs and glared angrily at the wall again. "That asshole lied to me all these years," Sasuke said in a soft voice. "Our parents didn't die on some stupid trip. I saw our parents fighting over something about Itachi just the night before they left. They hadn't mentioned to us they were leaving for any trip. So I didn't think anything of it and went to bed."

Naruto wasn't sure he was willing to hear Sasuke's side of the story. If it was different from Itachi's then he would only be more confused. Who was he to believe? Then again, would it be all that hard to chose from? Itachi could have told him a lie to get his forgiveness. Naruto crawled closer to Sasuke. "Sasuke, what happened?" He had to know the real truth.

"A week later I found Itachi reading some mail; he looked sad and yet relieved. I asked him about it and he told me that it was a letter saying our parents were dead. I believed him back then. So when we received money in the mail almost every week, I just thought it was the courts supporting us. But Itachi never did let me read or open those letters." Sasuke croaked, which made Naruto stiffen. Was Sasuke actually getting worked up over this?

If Naruto hadn't known any better he would have thought Sasuke was the one about to cry. His speculation was right when he took a peek over Sasuke's shoulder and saw a thin line of water rolling down his cheeks. He comfortingly wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist from behind and pressed his head into Sasuke's back. Despite Sasuke's lower trust in him, Naruto would still be there for him.

"Just last month...I got home before Itachi. And I saw the same looking letter that he has been getting since their death. So I took the chance to find out for myself. But what I had thought to be just government notices, was really a letter from our mother. It turns out she's still alive and living in America somewhere. She was the one sending us all that money. In her letter she was speaking with Itachi. The whole time I read the letter I kept thinking...he hid this from me. He let me think our mother was dead when in fact she was contacting him every month." Sasuke stiffened when Naruto's grip around him tightened. "But I hated him more when she mentioned our father. He was in jail...for something Itachi did. Mother kept telling him not to feel guilty for putting him there."

Naruto's eyes widened. Their father was still alive?! He was in jail? But wouldn't that have given Itachi all the more excuse to lie to Sasuke? Itachi didn't want Sasuke to know their father was in jail for...for raping him. "Sasuke? Do you even know why he was there? Or what Itachi did?" Naruto asked. The young teen shook his head, proving Naruto's theory to be very true.

"Then how do you know it wasn't because of something your father did? Or that Itachi wasn't trying to protect you?"

Sasuke sighed. In a way he knew Naruto was right, but he didn't want to forgive Itachi or lessen his hate for him after so long. Without saying another word, Sasuke swiftly leaned to the side, settling down into his mat, but Naruto's arms remained around him. He lightly cupped the other's hands on his stomach and closed his eyes. "I still have reason enough to hate him for you, Naruto." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

Naruto could at least accept that. He nuzzled closer into Sasuke's back and tried his best to rest. But his heart was still erratically beating from what he had thought would be Sasuke's rejection with him. Thankfully, Sasuke's own heart beat was claming enough to lead the blond into a peaceful slumber. Sasuke on the other hand, couldn't so easily fall subject to the control of sleep.

He stared off into the darkness, simply sulking in the words tonight. Here he was again, allowing Naruto to use him when he already knew Naruto's was not his to have...just yet. After a while, Sasuke couldn't allow himself to lay own any longer. He sat up, unlatching Naruto's arms from around him. "You don't have any idea how hard it is...not to love you" Sasuke tenderly caressed Naruto's cheek as he stared contently at the sleeping blond. "I'm no fool Naruto." He sighed. "Even I notice when Itachi turned soft." There was no denying it; Sasuke knew Itachi would have normally never let him beat him like that. Itachi didn't even fight back when he could easily over power Sasuke. Was it all because he thought he deserved the punishment? Did Itachi feel guilty for what he did to Naruto? Sasuke didn't want to think Itachi had a human side to him; that even he could feel regret and even he could deserve forgiveness.

Sasuke stood up and left the room. On any other occasion, he wouldn't have cared so much, but tonight he couldn't rest until he knew everything that went on. He stopped at the door next to his room an gently knocked. He heard a rumbling from inside and what sounded like someone falling over stuff. But finally the door was thrown up the next moment.

"What the hell do you want?" Came the drowsy voice of one very tired pervert. Jiraiya glared down at the Uchiha that stood before him with a solemn look on his face. "What can I do for you kid? If you haven't gotten Naruto by this time of the night, you might as well give it up." He suggested suddenly.

"I want to see the tape Jiraiya." Sasuke replied stoically. "I know you had my room wired all around, I want to see what happened today." At the moment he couldn't trust Naruto or Itachi, so how was he to know something else wasn't going on between them. So this was the only way to find out.

"Which room?" Jiraiya asked. Sasuke suddenly seemed repulsed by realization. Which room? That could only mean he has the bathroom video taped as well. The pervert.

"Any." Sasuke answered simply. He stepped inside without so much of an invitation. He eye brow twitched annoyingly when he stopped a large TV with countless electronic hook ups set in the corner of the room. How was this in the least bit not suspicious? Sasuke glared over to the other side of the room and was pissed to find Neji sleeping cozily in his mat. Who was to say the Hyuga hadn't discovered any of Jiraiya's sick hobbies when they were displayed in the open like this?

Without further whining, Sasuke sat down in front of the TV and waited for Jiraiya to get the show on the road. The pervy old man waltzed over rand excitedly slipped in the tape from today. "I don't know what you hope to find. But I must tell you, I haven't even watched it since we got back from the trip. Oh and about last night, I sure as hell wish I was in your position." Jiraiya laughed. "I had no idea Naruto had such a more efficient use of a big mouth like his," the man chuckled, making Sasuke more annoyed.

The Uchiha calmed down when he saw the show start. He seemed bored for the most part while the TV showed them preparing in the morning. But Sasuke suddenly became more attentive when he noticed Naruto was suddenly visited by his own brother when he left the room. His eyes widened unexpectedly.

Naruto stirred lightly, no quite bothered by the constant soft knocking at the door. He turned squeezed his arms around what he thought would be Sasuke's waist, but his eyes suddenly popped open when there was nothing there to receive his embrace. "Sasuke?" The blond sat up, looking around. Sasuke was gone. Why would he leave suddenly? The ounce of worry forming in Naruto's stomach settled when he thought the knock on the door could probably be Sasuke.

He hoped off of the mat and scampered over to the door, anxiously throwing it open, calling out Sasuke's name. But he stiffened when he saw it was Itachi as his door instead. "Itachi?" For a moment he was baffled with the other's presence, but something instantly came to mind. "Itachi, Sasuke is really mad at you." He suddenly explained. He could at least tell Itachi what he could do to clear things up with Sasuke, right? "You've got to tell him the truth right now, he doesn't really know that it wasn't your fault." Naruto informed ecstatically. Maybe things could finally go right this time as long as Itachi told him the truth. Sasuke just had to believe it when they put all the pieces together, he just had to.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **I'm so relieved I found time to type! But the chapter didn't go exactly as I planned. Itachi isn't exactly comforting Naruto in this chapter, but more like in the next. But any who, thanks for the wonderful reviews and please keep it up! I look forward to what you readers think and I will update as soon as I can.

**Next Chapter: **Sasuke finds out what Itachi told Naruto. But can he so easily believe its the truth when he personally saw what Itachi did to Naruto and when his own memories prove against the theory. And there is still an issue of what will happen in Naruto and Itachi's relationship and where Sasuke will try to interfere, if not kill Itachi over it


	25. Letting Go And Breaking Free

**Chapter Twenty- Five**

**Letting Go And Breaking Free**

Although Itachi was relieved to find out Naruto had not become another victim of Sasuke's rage, he couldn't take comfort in Naruto's eagerness to solve his family's problems. This wasn't something Naruto should be getting involved with. "Look Naruto, I think it's best you leave all this mess to me and Sasuke." Itachi advised, lightly pushing the blond inside so he could also enter the room. It would be unfortunate if a teacher caught him speaking with Naruto after their warning.

Naruto looked surprised and disappointed after Itachi's suggestion. "But I want to help Itachi. I know it's my fault Sasuke hates you more. I just don't think it's fair to leave things as they are," he confessed.

Itachi sighed; it was inevitable that Naruto would help even after being told not to. Itachi almost regretted targeting such a gullible , trusting, unselfish, and ambitious boy. Never in his life had he met someone even remotely similar to Naruto. Despite himself, Itachi would not force him to obey, at least not any more. He glanced around the room, noticing Sasuke wasn't there. Had he abandoned Naruto already? If that was the case, Itachi planned to punish his brother severely. "Where is Sasuke anyway?" Itachi tried to ask nonchalantly. That was hard enough because he was so furious with the teen already.

Naruto looked almost hurt by the question. He was suddenly reminded that Sasuke was indeed gone. He didn't no where the teen had gone off to or why. But that didn't keep Naruto from thinking it was all because of himself that Sasuke ran off. What if Sasuke was still mad at him and couldn't even stand to sleep in the same room with him. Though Naruto was sure Sasuke had calmed down some when he had told him that story, so why would Sasuke run off. Then again, it would only make Naruto a fool to believe Sasuke would forgive him just like that. Of course the Uchiha was still upset with him.

That thought didn't help Naruto cheer up in the least bit. He bowed his head with sorrow and kept himself from making himself look more like a fool with his baby tears. "I don't know exactly. I just woke up and he was gone." Naruto closed the door behind Itachi and stepped back near his mat before falling down onto it. "You think he will come back before morning?" The blond asked with a melancholy look in his eyes.

Itachi never did find depression flattering on Naruto, so he didn't think any different this time. It rather hurt to see the blond like this. And yet it al angered Itachi more. To think Sasuke had such an impact on Naruto's life, the simplest thought of him could affect the blonde's mood. Itachi wanted to have that affect on Naruto, but the only emotion he could induce was fear.

"Who knows? Maybe he just went out for some fresh air," Itachi attempted to say kindly. But whenever talking about Sasuke, his voice sounded harsh and cold with envy and hatred. He kneeled down by Naruto's laying form and gently treaded his fingers through the golden mane of hair. "Naruto..." he began. He just had a burning question he was dying to ask the blond since he first had doubts about them. "Do you like my brother?" Itachi asked. It sounded stupid to be asking this when he already knew the answer.

Naruto lifted up and turned on his side to stare at Itachi. He blinked dumbfounded at the male before answering. "Of course I like him, he's the first friend I made here." Naruto gave a distant smile as if he were currently thinking of their first meeting. "I thought he was going to be one of the punks I would hate for the rest of the school year, but he really turned out to be a great guy." Naruto half chuckled. He settled back down, laying his head on Itachi's thigh and slowly closed his eyes. "Though he always finds a way to make me angry or sad, I still like him."

Who did Naruto take Itachi for?! Some idiot? Itachi knew very well from the simple tone in Naruto's voice was more used for a lover than when you spoke of just a good friend. Though Itachi never wanted to admit it, Naruto liked Sasuke a whole lot more than he liked him. "I know all that, but I mean...do you like him like him? Something more than friends." Itachi felt like some stupid kid again trying to get his best friend too tell him in he had a crush on a classmate or something. Though Itachi never personally was in that position, but he was sure this is how it felt.

Naruto was quite for a long while. He was trying to sort through his own feelings and thoughts for he could give Itachi a good enough answer, but that was hard considering he didn't know much about this feeling. "I don't know..." He finally admitted. "I don't think I've ever been in love before, so I don't know if I like him more or less than that. I do feel happy whenever I'm around him, and I always want to stay that way. But then when he is a jerk, it hurts so much. I've been hurt before, like when I have to move away from close friends. But this is different...my heart just feels weird after it."

Crap! Itachi was roughly biting his bottom lip to muffle the words he wanted to yell. Hell yes that was love you idiot! Even Itachi, one who had never really fallen in love with anyone, knew that just feelings were more than plan infatuation. Well at least Itachi thought he had never been in love before. Until now, he had no clue what it felt like to really care about someone. But after spending so much time with Naruto, he couldn't help but think that maybe this was love for him as well. But man would he be a laughing stock. The Uchiha Itachi, number one man whore and player in all of Japan, was smitten with the most unlikely person, but not any person, a teen who was practically a kid in mind.

Maybe he was really getting in too deep with this game. He never meant to develop feelings for his target. And he couldn't very well break Naruto's heart now, when it didn't even belong to him. Who was he suppose to know if breaking Naruto's heart wouldn't be the destruction of his own anyway. It seemed pretty clear that he was losing this battle and his tactics had changed greatly. If it was true Naruto loved Sasuke, than maybe he was playing on the wrong team. Playing against his brother would never work. He would probably have better luck encouraging Naruto to be with Sasuke. After all that worked the first time he tried it, and that's how he got Naruto to be his boyfriend. And knowing Sasuke, he would probably screw up enough times to send Naruto running back to Itachi.

The older Uchiha smirked at the thought. "Then maybe you should find out for yourself Naruto." He stated solemnly. "Find out if you really do like Sasuke like that." He suggested with a kind smile.

"But Itachi, what about us? I can't do that if we are still-"

"Then we aren't." Itachi quickly interrupted. Naruto's eyes went big. Was Itachi actually breaking up with him?! "Titles just puts a limit on our relationship anyway." Itachi chuckled. He would much rather be able to call Naruto his lover, but for now he would wait. "So if you find out you don't like Sasuke like that, then I'll still be here, okay?" Itachi asked with a reassuring grin.

Naruto grinned widely, shooting up form his seat and hugging Itachi's tightly. "You're the best Itachi!" He squealed, wrapping his arms relentlessly around the other's neck. Maybe Sasuke wouldn't be so mad with him any more. Plus now he didn't have to worry about hurting Itachi or Sasuke. This was great.

"Hey kid, you alright in there?" Jiraiya huffed, leaning against the bathroom door heavily. He stiffened and sneered when only the sound of Sasuke violently spewing his brains out filled the air. The teen had been in there the past ten minutes. Jiraiya was sure he hadn't even eaten that much in a week, but he wasn't about to scold the boy for loosing his lunch.

Even though Jiraiya was a world class pervert, it didn't mean he favored rape, especially that between two males, with one happening to be many years older than the other. Nor did he favor the act being committed against his own fledgling. Naruto was his responsibility and he wasn't about to let the ass who did that to him get away.

Jiraiya was simply surprised that he wasn't the one throwing up, then again Itachi wasn't his brother and Naruto wasn't his crush, so his reasons were hardly relatable. However, he did hold the same disgust when he saw how mercilessly the male tried to force himself upon the boy. Even if Itachi didn't fully go through with it, it didn't change the fact that he had tried to do it in the first place.

"I'll kill that punk." Jiraiya hissed. "And I thought I was a bad guardian. Sasuke you better not turn up anything like your brother." He warned. "If you do, I won't hesitate in killing you too. Even if Naruto isn't my kid, that doesn't make me care for him any less."

Sasuke couldn't give a care about what Jiraiya said. His mind was presently engulfed with the terrible situation he was in. If seeing your brother attack someone you care about wasn't traumatizing enough, hearing his troubling past would certainly do it. Sasuke didn't want to believe anything Itachi told Naruto after what he had done to the blond. And frankly, Sasuke couldn't figure out why Naruto would believe all that crap about their father.

Sure Sasuke had noticed their father's over affection for his older son and how he normally spent more time with Itachi, but he simply thought it was because Itachi was smarter and better than him. At least everyone else seemed to think so. As far as Sasuke could see, Itachi was the one to seduce their father just like he is trying to seduce Naruto.

Wiping his mouth with his arm, Sasuke painfully stood on his feet. He wasn't up to having to see his brother in the morning or any other time in his life for that matter. After seeing what he did to Naruto, who could blame him? He would never look at Itachi the same again. To think he had grown so use to just seeing his brother screw everyone else, but when he tried to rape someone it wasn't just a stupid game a foreplay. It was filled with real pain and fear, none of that acting crap.

"That idiot." Sasuke hissed as he headed for the door. Naruto was stupid enough to let this happen and then he didn't do a damn thing after ward. He let Itachi get away with it and he even forgave him. Sasuke cursed it all; Naruto's naive mind, Itachi's sick nature, his own inability to protect those he cared about.

"Sasuke." Jiraiya called out just before the teen could leave the room. "You have my permission to have Naruto, but I don't want you to hurt him." The older male explained with a serious glare. Everything before this had just been fun and games; inspiration for his perverted novels. But now it was a real test, to win Naruto's heart.

Sasuke shook his head in objection. "It's not your choice, it's Naruto's. And if he truly wants to be with Itachi, I will have to accept that." But if Itachi so much as took advantage of Naruto's decision, Sasuke would not hesitate to kill that bastard.

He waved good bye to Jiraiya before heading back to his own room. Luckily, Naruto would still be sleep. Then again, Sasuke did remember Naruto had a habit of waking up when he wasn't around and going to Itachi for comfort. With that thought in mind the Uchiha hurriedly opened the door, though managing to be quite so not to wake the blond if he were still there.

Naruto was there, and still asleep, much to Sasuke's relief. But something more disappointing caught the teens eye. Sasuke glowered at the lean figure hovering by his sleeping friend. "What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke snarled at his brother. He watched maliciously as his brother tenderly petted down the messy blond locks as Naruto rested in his lap. The scene irritated Sasuke more and more, especially after having just saw what Itachi was up to before.

Itachi only smirked in the darkness, his hand coming to a halt in the middle of Naruto's hair. "Well I first wanted to make sure your short temper wasn't also taken out on Naruto." Itachi admitted truthfully. On instinct, he lifted his other hand to caress the sore cheek Sasuke had so recklessly punched repeatedly. "You have one hell of a punch when you're provoked," Itachi chuckled.

"You see he is alright, now get out of here," Sasuke demanded. "Have you forgotten already? You are forbidden from touching him like that ever again." Sasuke smirked to himself when he noticed Itachi stiffen.

"Nosey, aren't we Sasuke." Itachi mumbled. "Then I suppose you also found out about mom and dad?" Itachi questioned. If Sasuke some how found out what happened when he was gone, Itachi didn't have to worry much about how to bring up the truth. "I wasn't lying to him, you know?"

"Bull crap!" Sasuke snapped, slamming the door behind him. "I know good and well our folks are alive. So you were lying when you told us both that they were dead." His onyx eyes narrowed as Itachi finally stood up and faced him. He knew he had pushed some buttons, since Itachi rarely ever looked this serious and menacing.

"Yes I lied about that part, but would it be any better to tell you father is in jail and mother is being a fucking coward and running away from home?" Itachi approached Sasuke, a calm and dominant aroma surrounding him. "Yeah I've been lying to you for years, but only because I didn't want you to know the sucky family you came from."

"It would have been better!" Sasuke yelled out. "Maybe I would have believed you if you told me in the beginning. But how do you expect me to believe you now? You have no fucking proof anything you've said is the truth." The young Uchiha stepped back, avoiding be in the range of fire if Itachi suddenly turned on him. Which had never happened before, but he was prepared anyway.

"I would think everything was proof enough. Even mother was smart enough to figure it out. That's why she was fighting with our father the night before they left. She knew he was doing all that and she turned him in. But hell, I could have accepted it if she told me she ran away from home because she was afraid father would eventually come after her for he betrayal. That would have been better than knowing she left home because she didn't want to stay with the son that turned out to be just like his father." Itachi informed, looming over Sasuke with fearsome, hurt eyes.

"Who the hell's fault is it? You're the slut around here. She left home because of you!" Sasuke pointed out.

"I guess you are right. I drove her away because she couldn't handle knowing I couldn't live a day without our father's sick hands on me!" Itachi shouted, leaning closer to Sasuke. "When I turned to others, she turned and ran. So you go ahead and blame me on our mother's absence. But hell will freeze over before I let you blame what happened to our father on me." Itachi threatened, his voice laced with a dangerous cold that Sasuke had never known before. "Because I had no part in what he decided to do to me, I wasn't even the one pressing charges against him."

Despite how angry Sasuke wanted to be with Itachi, his ears were stinging and burning. He clapped his hands over his ears in attempt to drown out the horrible truth he had been avoiding for years now. A truth he had been too afraid to notice. A truth he already knew but denied every day of his life.

No matter how much he knew it wasn't Itachi's fault, he always convinced himself to hate Itachi. To hate him for stealing dad's affection. It was okay to hate him for letting everyone praise and adore him. He could even hate him for tarring apart everything Sasuke ever knew. But when it all came down to it in the end, he couldn't hate him for anything. The only thing Itachi was held accountable for, was not telling him when it all went down. And maybe, just maybe, he could have saved the time Sasuke spent...hating him.

Itachi's eyes softened and he watched sadly as his brother kneeled to the floor, shaking his head in denial. Though Itachi was no expert in comfort and love, he could at least act like he knew a thing or two about it. So far it worked with Naruto. The older Uchiha slowly kneeled down in front of his brother, taking the shivering teen in his arms. He held Sasuke against his chest for a long moment. Of course there was still a disgust he had held for the naive teen that made Itachi not completely fall into the moment. But for the most part, he was there for his brother.

"You can still hate me," Itachi whispered lightly. "I'm not some mental sex addict; you know when it is a necessity for life. I can stop any time I want. And I'm not someone stuck in the past with a helpless child syndrome. I can care for myself, I can work and I can watch over others. I just choose not to. And I did not try to rape Naruto because of what our father did to me. I did it because I wanted to, and I knew very well what the hell I was doing." Sasuke didn't find much comfort in Itachi's speech. So far the idiot was just naming all the bad things about him. "So if you want to hate me, you can. Because I do the things I do on purpose and don't care for how they affect you or any one else."

Sasuke waited awhile longer before deciding to move again. He stared up at Itachi, uncapping his ears. "You know...you really, really suck at comforting others." Sasuke confessed. But he managed to smile a little. "But at least you now know how to tell the truth. So...uh...thanks. I guess." Sasuke found it to be the hardest appreciate he had ever had to say. But it needed to be said.

Itachi chuckled and ruffled the teen's hair. "I know. I just thought, what the hell, it worked with Naruto maybe it could work with you." He smiled back at his brother. It was the first time in a long time he ever really spoke with Sasuke, much less actually smiled for him.

"Well I'm not Naruto. But since you brought him up, I just want to warn you. If you ever try that stunt again, you will be six feet under." Sasuke laughed heartily.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that." Itachi stood up, letting go of Sasuke. "I think we both thought it would be better for us to be unattached by titles. So as far as we all are concerned, we are just friends. But if he so much as has a doubt about it, you better believe I will be there to work my magic again." Itachi smirked. "So I guess this means we are both back at square one. We've both been asses to him, so let's try this over with a clean slate." Itachi held out his hand, offering it to Sasuke. "From now on, Naruto is up for grabs. Whoever gets into his heart and/or pants is the official winner. No tricks." Itachi winked subtly before chuckling softly.

Sasuke nodded and stood up, shaking his brother's hand. "Alright, you're on. But I hope you know, I'm already in the lead since you are going to have our teachers and Jiraiya on your tail." Sasuke teased.

"Yeah, yeah. Now get so sleep baby brother." Itachi picked, heading for the door. "Tomorrow brings a new day and a new rivalry." With that said, Itachi let himself out. As soon as the door closed, Itachi sighed loudly. "Though I think it's hardly fair when I've already lost." But at least he could give it a shot. Who knows? Maybe Naruto would change his mind and want Itachi. Only time would tell.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **sniffle I'm so happy the two are finally over their past troubles. Itachi really isn't such a bad guy after all. Though he is still a sex-obsessed, lazy-assed, Naruto-raping, Sasuke-taunting, sadistic-loving bastard with drop dead gorgeous looks. I so love Itachi anyway!- So you know how it goes, the more reviews the quicker I update! And I can't believe this story is going so far, and it doesn't look like its coming to the end any time soon, lol. Do you guys think I should be developing the falling action by this point or working near the end?

**Next Chapter: **The Uchiha hating is finally over, but a new rivalry between the brothers has begun. Naruto's virginity isn't the only prize to be won, but his heart for keeps is on the line. With the field trip ending, Sasuke decides to up his efforts and take Naruto out on a real date. Will this lead to disaster or give Sasuke another few points over Itachi?


	26. Too Much Of A Good Thing

**Chapter Twenty- Six**

**Too Much Of A Good Thing**

"Come on dobe! Wake up!" Sasuke exclaimed, shoving Naruto's shoulder roughly with the hopes of snapping the blond out of his slumber. "I swear you are the last one always on the bus." He complained when he had only succeed in making Naruto lean against the bus window. Another five minutes of his efforts proved to be worth it when Naruto finally stirred from his sleep. "Get up Naruto! Everyone is already unpacking the bus," Sasuke growled, getting up from his seat.

It had been hard enough to wake Naruto this morning. For some reason the blond was extremely tired from last night, but he had stay up late because of the argument. Luckily, Naruto had been alert enough to hear Sasuke when the raven haired teen told him Itachi and him had worked things out. That alone had upped Naruto's hyper level by ten points, making the teen jump about in a squealing celebration. Thankfully it hadn't drawn too much attention since they were out in the parking lot first loading up the buses. But more importantly, Sasuke had told Naruto about Itachi deciding to put there relationship on hold. Which, disappointingly for Sasuke, only put Naruto in a confused stupor. Sure Sasuke was overwhelmed with joy while Naruto was simply curious and baffled by Itachi's decision.

"Just a few more minutes teme...," Naruto grumbled. The blond childishly clung to himself, curling up against the window as he nuzzled his head against the window. Sasuke had enough of Naruto's whining and was tempted to punch the kid, but instead he grabbed Naruto by the ankles and literally dragged him off the chair. "No! Teme, let go!" Naruto wailed tiredly as he tried to grab hold of the seat again. But Sasuke managed to pull him far enough so Naruto's efforts were in vain.

By the time Sasuke managed to pull Naruto completely off the bus, most of the students had already got their belongings an were being driven home by their parents. Sasuke sighed hopelessly as he finally let go of Naruto's ankles, not having to pull Naruto to move him out of his sleepy state. Huffing grumpily, Sasuke grunted an almost inaudible statement, "I guess you will be too tired to go out with me tomorrow."

Naruto suddenly perked up, his eyes popping open as he sat up quickly. "Go out where? I want to come," the blond anxious answered without much convincing. Sasuke was aggravated with Naruto's sudden alertness only when it involved something that interested him. But the Uchiha held back his annoyance non the less.

"I was hoping I could take you around town like I promised you the other day, but it seems that you are too exhausted from the trip to even be awake tomorrow. I guess I will just take you out on a date some other time." Sasuke sighed sarcastically, his eyes rolling up with sorrow to support his fake role. Sasuke took pleasure in Naruto's immediate reaction.

"No, no! I'm awake! I'm not tired at all Sasuke. A date, you mean it? Really?" Naruto asked and assured all at once. He had long ago popped up into a standing position and was practically ogling Sasuke now with his hopeful and large blue eyes. "I swear, I can stay awake. Please, can we go?" He begged desperately. Naruto paused in confusion when Sasuke burst into continuous laughter. Though he didn't seem to get that Sasuke was only joking before, Naruto didn't like the fact Sasuke was laughing at him. "Hey teme! No laughing!" He demanded, his eyes narrowing in an attempt to look angry.

"Calm down Naruto," Sasuke snickered. "I still plan to take you out. Since tomorrow's the weekend, I'll pick you up around three. Is that okay with you?" Sasuke smirked when Naruto nodded anxiously. "Good. It's nothing fancy, but I still expect you to dress a little different." Sasuke wanted to tell the blond to dress up in something sexy, but he didn't want Naruto to feel too uncomfortable on their first date. Sasuke was especially happy Naruto had agreed even when he pacifically told him it was a date. So there was much hope for then, Sasuke thought.

Naruto threw one last nervous glance into the mirror as he looked over his apparel. This was the first official date he had ever been on he had no clue what to wear that would be any different from normal. Thankfully Jiraiya had offered to take the blond shopping when he told him about Sasuke's offer. Though Naruto was curious as to why Jiraiya had such a gigantic smile on his face when he told him. He thought Jiraiya didn't like Sasuke, but he seemed overjoyed when the Uchiha asked him out.

"Stop worrying, you look fine." Jiraiya suddenly sighed as he walked over to the mirror. He smirked delightfully as he looked over the delicious tanned teen standing before him with a timid and fearful expression. Though Jiraiya had never taken pleasure in men, he had long ago figured that if he were to change his mind, Naruto would definitely be a good reason and future target. Of course he would have trouble against the Uchihas though.

"You sure about this Jiraiya?" Naruto asked softly, his head bowing between his shoulders in embarrassment. "Are you sure Sasuke will like this?" Naruto was given little hope even after Jiraiya constantly told him the Uchiha would love it. But Naruto wasn't about to make much of a change since Jiraiya seemed to no more about sex appeal than he did.

When the door bell finally rang, Naruto jumped in place. He went into an immediate panic, scrambling about the room in search of his shoes. Jiraiya simply laughed and left the teens room. He went down the hall and opened the door. "Welcome you little stud you," Jiraiya teased. "Thanks to such short notice, Naruto felt the need to panic all night and day over this little meeting." Jiraiya laughed heartily, making Sasuke impatient and annoyed.

"Is Naruto ready?" Sasuke asked testily. He didn't think he would have to wait for Naruto like he would a girl. But considering it was Naruto he was on a date with, he would wait till the ends of time for the blond. But that didn't mean he would be all rays of sunshine when the blond finally came back.

"Yeah, he'll be done soon." This line didn't help Sasuke in the least bit, it was so typically used out of place when the person would take another hour or so. "While you two are out, I have some research to do for my next book. So if you happen to get back before I do, don't destroy my house." Jiraiya grumbled. "I would like to have all the things in my room in their rightful place before I get back." Jiraiya threw subtle wink to the Uchiha just as the excited blond made his way down the hall.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cheered, throwing his arms around the other's neck as he hugged the teen. This all startled Sasuke, but it wasn't in the least bit unappreciated. Sasuke wrapped his own arms around the boy's waist and hugged him back. At least he no longer had to worry about being touchy feely on the date since Naruto was the one to first make contact.

Sasuke pulled Naruto back after awhile and stepped back to get a good look. He smirked perversely as he stared at the mesmerizing form. Naruto was clad in a tight black shirt with 'Foxy' written in bold, orange letters in the front. He had long fishnet sleeves, which Sasuke found to be very befitting for the blond. But he paid more attention to the equally skin close, low riding jeans that hugged so addictively to Naruto's shapely hips. There were similar three cuts along the knees of the pants, giving Naruto the unusual grudge look. Sasuke also took notice that the blond had actually oiled his hair, which now shined more vividly in the sun than before.

Naruto nearly died under Sasuke's intense eyes. He was desperate to know what Sasuke was thinking, and he couldn't stop fidgeting from one leg to the next as they stood in silence. "Well...can we go Sasuke?" Naruto interrupted coyly. Though Sasuke hadn't over done his own outfit, Naruto thought the Uchiha looked sexy in anything. He was only weather black slacks and a silk, dark blue dress shirt. But even in just that, Naruto had thought Sasuke looked amazing.

"Sure thing Kitsune." Sasuke teased. He inwardly cheered when he was an adorable blush spread throughout Naruto's cheeks. He grabbed Naruto by the hand and lead him away from door. "I promise not to have him out too late Jiraiya," Sasuke called back.

"Nonsense, take him back to your place if you want." Jiraiya bellowed before closing the door. He grinned evilly as he was finally alone in the house. "I might as well set up my equipment for when they get back," he cackled. He better than anyone, knew Sasuke would definitely come back here if Jiraiya told him he wouldn't be hear. So Jiraiya had to set up his cameras everywhere just in case Sasuke was successful in his mission.

"You alright dobe?" Sasuke asked, quirking up an eye brow. They had only been walking for about three minutes, but already Naruto seemed to be acting funny. Well nothing he said was particularly abnormal, but Sasuke took special notice in the way Naruto walked. Whether it was intentional or not, the blond was swaying his hips more often than usual, and his steps were unorganized and out of place. Sasuke even had to restrain from laughing when Naruto walked somewhat bold legged at the time.

Naruto stopped for a moment, his face lighting up with red. This only heightened Sasuke's curiosity. Naruto murmured something that was incoherent, so Sasuke had to lean in close and repeat the question. Naruto sighed, he wished he didn't have to tell the truth. But Sasuke would definitely know he was holding something back. "I-I...I'm not wearing any underwear." The blond whispered nervously.

Sasuke fell over in surprise, gasping for air at what he thought he just heard. "What?!" He asked dramatically. Naruto couldn't be serious. When he asked him to dress a little different, he didn't mean leave a necessity at home. Though Sasuke did find this information rather arousing and inviting. Ever heard of easy access?

"Well...Jiraiya said it would just show since the pants are cut so low." Naruto explained, pointing to his exposed waist, his face still beat red. "He kept going on about how it would be easier for something else too. But when I asked, he told me you would know." Sasuke was quite praising Jiraiya for his quick thinking. He would most certainly take advantage of this opportunity.

"But are you okay walking around like that?" Sasuke asked worriedly. Despite how anxious he was to use this problem to his advantage, he rather have Naruto comfortable with it. It would be just wrong to think about himself.

Naruto nodded slowly. "Yeah, I get use to it eventually. It just felts a little weird. You don't think I will get a rash or chaffing, do you?" Naruto asked suddenly worried again.

Sasuke laughed softly. "No, but if you do...I'll be happy to rub cream on you." Sasuke smirked. There was only one particular place he could think of that would be receiving the most discomfort in this position, and he was more than willing to return the favor Naruto had done for him two nights ago.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted, "don't be such a pervert!" He yelled. Sasuke was baffled as to why Naruto suddenly caught this sexual overtone when he had so carelessly overlooked the others. It looked like he would have to be more subtle if he planned to entertain himself with teasing Naruto when he didn't know it.

Alright, alright" Sasuke chuckled. "Let's hurry or we are going to miss the movie." Naruto looked at him in bewilderment. "Well I did promise you I would take you to my job." Sasuke smiled proudly. At least he got discounts and got a day off today. Though he had been rather skipping allot to go hang out with Naruto. So in the next week he would be pretty busy with make up hours.

Swiftly, Sasuke dragged Naruto over to the movie theater. Though he should have known better than to take Naruto to a movie he knew the blond would like. His first intention for bringing Naruto here was so they could make out in the dark, but thanks to Naruto's increasing interest in the movie, that didn't happen. Sasuke barely watched the movie since he was too busy admiring Naruto's fascinated expression, it was just too priceless. Sasuke did however manage to find out the movie was about Ninjas, which seemed to be something Naruto really liked.

After the movies, Sasuke had taken Naruto out to his favorite ramen stand. Well that wasn't planned, Naruto had begged him to death to take him again. Even though Sasuke had originally planned to take Naruto to some expense restaurant, but this worked good too. At least he was able to keep some of his pay. And Naruto would have probably ordered ramen there anyway. Which would have been more expensive if he ordered multiple bowls.

So thankfully, Sasuke was happy to say he made it through the date without too much whining, money wasting, and sadly Naruto lovin'. He pouted uncharacteristically as they finally reached Naruto's place. He hadn't taken much notice to the fact all the lights were out inside and Jiraiya's car was missing. He was still depressed over his failed mission in wooing Naruto all in one night.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked in concern. "I had a wonderful time, didn't you?" This Sasuke had Naruto in dismay. Maybe it was something he had done or didn't do that was making Sasuke so sad and distant right now.

The Uchiha had been courteous enough to put on a smile for Naruto. "Of course I did, any time I spend with you is wonderful." The teen chuckled warmly. "But...I didn't want it to end so soon." His tone softened with sadness, though this had only been a facade of sorrow, it seemed to work.

"But it doesn't have to end now!" Naruto exclaimed hysterically. "Jiraiya's not home yet, so he won't mind you stay in awhile as long as you don't ruin anything." Naruto assured Sasuke. The blond didn't seem to notice the sudden evil glint in Sasuke's eyes as he said that. Nor had Naruto notice Sasuke eyeballing his backside when he turned around to unlock the door. "Come on in," Naruto smiled jubilantly as Sasuke took the offer graciously.

Sasuke watched intently as Naruto raced inside the living room and flopped down, head first into the couch. He took the moment to gawk at Naruto's firm ass, showing tastefully through his jeans as he was sprawled out on the couch. Sasuke had a hard time containing himself when he already knew Naruto had nothing beneath that fabric.

"Want to watch another movie?" Sasuke asked, heading over to a large collection of movie stocked on a shelf by the TV. Naruto only gave a muffled 'sure'. Sasuke was sure most of these movies were mature since Jiraiya lived hear, so maybe he could set the mood easily. Thankfully, Sasuke found a movie he was sure Jiraiya had meant to be found especially for them.

Naruto turned his head slightly to watch Sasuke push in a movie. "What's that?" he asked curiously. He had practically seen all the movies in this house, expect the ones Jiraiya pacifically told him not to, so he wondered if he could bare watching a repeat of something. Though if it was with Sasuke, he was pretty sure he could.

"It's called Brokeback Mountain." Sasuke informed. The glimmer in his eyes shone more when he saw Naruto shrug his shoulders. It was obvious the teen had yet to see the movie, but Sasuke knew exactly what they were watching. Hopefully it would give Naruto some ideas. Then again, Naruto and ideas weren't very good friends. And judging by how interested Naruto normally seemed when watching something, Sasuke was sure Naruto would be paying close attention. Hopefully he wouldn't miss a thing.

"What's it about?" Naruto asked, his eyes trailing after Sasuke as the raven haired teen approached him. Naruto suddenly grunted when he felt a heavy weight against him. "Sasuke..." He whimpered in a pout. Sasuke had laid right on top of him; his chest pressing deeply into Naruto's back and his chin settled against Naruto's neck.

"It's about cowboys," Sasuke whispered lightly, nuzzling his head to Naruto's. His hands snaked around Naruto's waist, slipping beneath the blond. Sasuke personally loved this position, having Naruto beneath him. But it was all to tempting when his crotch pressed against Naruto's bottom. Damn pants, how Sasuke wished they would just disappear.

Naruto took Sasuke's explanation without complaints and other comments and simply started to watch the movie. Occasionally, Naruto would mewl softly when Sasuke squirmed around on top of him, trying to find a more comfortable position. This didn't bother Naruto to much, as long as he could breath, then he didn't have much of a problem. That was until the movie started to make him suspicious.

"Sasuke?" Naruto questioned as his eyes never left the TV screen. "What are they doing?" He asked when he noticed one of the cowboys slipping into the tent and getting hold of the other male. Sasuke only smirked when he saw the blond teen's eyes grow wide with surprise. "Are they?" Sasuke held back his laughter as Naruto seemed shocked and flabbergasted when the one of the men started screwing the other.

"Humping like rabbits? Well, I do believe they are." Sasuke teased, flicking his tongue over the rim of Naruto's ear. "Interested?" Sasuke asked with a dangerously sexy voice.

"What?" Naruto mumbled in confusion. "But-but..."

"We can at least give it a try," Sasuke muttered softly, causing Naruto to nervously tremble. "I promise I won't do anything you don't like or don't want to." Sasuke reassured the blond. He didn't want to end up like Itachi in anyway, so he would definitely dash his ideas if Naruto didn't find comfort in them in the least bit.

Naruto was having a tough time deciding whether or not he wanted to try anything like that. From what he learned from Itachi, he didn't find any pleasure in the actions. But maybe Sasuke knew of a way to not make it hurt so much. So the blond hesitatingly nodded. "We can stop any time, right?" Naruto wanted to make sure. Sasuke warmly told the blond 'yes'. "Alright..."

Sasuke smirked and quickly lifted off of Naruto some. "Don't worry Naruto, I would never hurt you." Well he would never mean to hurt him since he had already done it several times by accident. Sasuke stood up on his knees, which rest on either side of Naruto's legs. Sasuke lightly lifted Naruto's stomach up, getting the blond to hold himself up on all fours. Though Sasuke hadn't much experience, he would make sure to pleasure Naruto efficiently and thoroughly.

With this thought in mind, Sasuke tenderly graced the back of Naruto's neck with a soft kiss. His arms that were securely tied around Naruto's waist, traveled downward. Sasuke's hands toyed with the edge of Naruto's shirt for a bit, before riding the material up over the slender chest. The Uchiha smiled against the kiss when he heard Naruto whimper some as his hands caressed the smooth skin of Naruto's stomach. How Sasuke loved the pure feel of Naruto's body; every curve, every shape, and how each part made Naruto move delightfully in some way.

"Sasuke...," Naruto mewled timidly as curious hands trailed up to his chest, dancing over his skin. A tingling sensation overcame him, and he shivered. His eyes instinctively closed tight when his left nipple was plucked by Sasuke's index finger and thumb. The same action was repeated with the other hand to Naruto's right nipple Sasuke smirked brilliantly when he managed to get Naruto to moan lightly as he slowly grinded his crotch against the other's ass. Even if Naruto happened to stop him before he got too far, Sasuke would still have enjoyed himself.

Sasuke kissed a small trail along Naruto's neck as his hands continued to tweak and squeeze the other's nipples into erectness. But that wasn't the only part of the blond that was growing hard, something Sasuke took great pleasure in noticing. After all his previous anger when Naruto seemed to be unfazed when it came to arousal, Sasuke was glad to know Naruto could at least react when he was awake. And better yet, Sasuke would be allowed to relieve himself without worrying about scaring Naruto off.

"Hn..." Naruto sounded, his head ducking into his shoulders when he felt Sasuke fiddle with the button of his jeans as well as the zipper. He couldn't help but fidget some when Sasuke finally undid his pants, letting the fresh air reach Naruto's member. Naruto simply thought it was a coincidence Sasuke decided to do this when he wasn't wearing any underwear.

"I want to know what you like..." Sasuke whispered huskily. He wanted to hear every sound Naruto had to make, every pleasurable whimper and moan. Lucky for him, Naruto was such a cooperative 'singer'. Sasuke slowly slipped one hand beneath the confines of the other's pants and cupped the hardening length, earning him another moan from his blond. The Uchiha caressed the sensitive flesh, smirking wider when it sprung to life by his touch. Seeing as how tight it was getting with Naruto's pants, Sasuke had did the honors of pulling the member out.

"Sasuke," Naruto mewled again, his eyes clinging shut. Despite how awkward it all felt to be touched like this, Naruto was not about to deny how absolutely delicious it all felt. Sasuke's touch was pure magic, causing a smothering heat within the blond. "Please...," Naruto begged when Sasuke skillfully started to stroke his shaft. He gasped as nimble fingers played at the head of his cock, coaxing him into arousal.

The Uchiha himself was pleased with Naruto's reactions. With each stroke he would feel Naruto growing harder, and just that thought was giving Sasuke his own sporting erection. But what nearly drove him mad with lust, was how Naruto pushed back on his crotch frequently. It was like the blond was asking to get fucked, which Sasuke would happily do.

"Mmmm...Naruto," Sasuke groaned softly into the other's neck as he quickened his pace on Naruto's cock. Sasuke couldn't keep himself from thrusting upward against the blond, causing a wonderful friction between them. "Damn it." Sasuke hissed, his own pants becoming unbearably tight around his arousal. But the pain didn't keep him form grinding into Naruto like he was a dog in heat.

"Oh Kami..." Naruto gasped. His breathing had grown uneasy with each stroke. The long and timely pumps were driving him mad, only heightening his need for release. Thankfully, Sasuke had sensed the frustration and was now pumping Naruto with expert speed. "Sasuke...more...," He begged, which Sasuke anxiously complied to the command. Naruto whimpered more as the feeling continued to build, nearing him to his climax. But he could easily feel that Sasuke was just as impatient as him from how hard the other was prodding him in the back.

Eyes clouded with a hazy desire and ears only focusing on his own pounding heart as well as Naruto's, Sasuke almost didn't hear Naruto's sudden warning and desperate yelling. Sasuke halted in his quick strokes when he felt Naruto stiffen beneath him, calling out his name hysterically. In a moment, Sasuke felt his hand cover in a stream of sticky white. Naruto's voice echoed throughout the room as the pleasure of release racked his form; his essence shooting from his member.

The blond was panting desperately when he noticed their first mistake. "Crap...Sasuke," he huffed weakly. Thanks to Sasuke's impatience, which hadn't given the Uchiha the idea to turn Naruto around before he came, Naruto had caused quite a mess to the cushion beneath. But this didn't seem to worry Sasuke any. As if he cared if Jiraiya was mad there was semen on the couch. Right now, the only thing he cared for was wanting to reach his own release.

Naruto whined lightly when Sasuke pulled back, lifting him up as well. Sasuke had settled onto his back, pulling Naruto to lay above him. "Sasuke-" Naruto hadn't been given the time to complain before Sasuke captured his lips in a passionate kiss. All the while, the raven haired teen's hand worked on undoing his own pants. He managed to hold Naruto in place with one hand and free his aching length with the other.

A loud moan erupted from the teen as he took hold of his own cock and Naruto's spent member. The blond was unable to part form Sasuke's kiss, so any objections our sounds he made were thoroughly muffled by the other's lips. However a gasp managed to pass Naruto's lips as Sasuke started to pump both members in time. Sasuke took the opportunity of Naruto's parted lips and let his tongue eagerly invade.

Naruto was not about to reject the sudden dominant tongue, especially when he received so much pleasure from his reawakening erection. Playfully, Naruto bit on Sasuke's tongue, teasing the curious muscle as it explored his mouth. Sasuke only found this to be a great turn on, helping his arousal only reach its peak. Their tongues mingled in battle for a while longer until Sasuke could no longer hold back his own release.

"Naruto...," he moaned raucously, popping out of the kiss quickly as he repeated the other's name. Both teens suddenly came, writhing in ecstasy and screaming each other's name. Naruto sighed in exhaustion for he had just went through his second release, and fell limping on Sasuke. It took a moment for him to catch his breath, but the erratic pounding of Sasuke's heart was certainly calming in a way.

"Teme..." Naruto mumbled between heavy breaths, his eyes closing instinctively as he pressed his head comfortably against the Uchiha's chest. "The old bat is going to be mad..." he complained.

Sasuke only half chuckled at that statement. "Somehow...I don't think that." He smiled genuinely. He knew Jiraiya wouldn't be too mad, after all the pervert had quite a show to watch when he got back home. Though Sasuke did wish he could have waited until he actually got inside of Naruto before coming, but he didn't really want Jiraiya to see that. No way in hell would he broadcast their first time, no, he wanted that to be special and sacred.

"Sasu..." Naruto mewled lightly, purring as he cuddled on top of Sasuke. "You are going to have to buy me new clothes." Naruto informed. He wasn't giving Sasuke and option. After all the trouble he had went through of looking for an outfit with Jiraiya and now he was covered in cum, thanks to Sasuke's perversion.

"Alright dobe…" Sasuke chuckled. He at least thought that was a fair trade. "I'll take you shopping tomorrow." Maybe he could buy a few clothes for Naruto that he liked. He saw nothing wrong with that if it was his money. Without really meaning to, Sasuke slowly drifted to sleep. But Naruto hadn't helped much when the blond had already fallen asleep a minute before him. Damn, he just hoped he woke up before Jiraiya got back home. They would need allot of time to clean up the mess. But then there was the chance Jiraiya wouldn't even come home at all tonight. That pervert probably thinks Sasuke would want the entire night alone, which he did. At least Sasuke had something else to look forward to; rubbing this in Itachi's face.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: **Yay, another chapter! Lol, I think its so funny that Sasuke was humping Naruto, but that's just me. Anyway, I hope you guys really liked the lime scene as well as the rest of the chapter. And thanks a bunch for so many reviews! I love writing this fic so much because I know you guys will like each chapter, well at least I hope you readers do. So please review!

**Next Chapter: **The boys might have a tough time facing Jiraiya if he gets back too early? And Sasuke has to make it up to Naruto with a shopping trip, but that perfect evening might just be ruined when Itachi and a few friends run into them. That might not be the only trouble Sasuke has, it seems someone else comes into the mix.

**Dictionary: **

Teme- bastard

Dobe- dead last

Kami- god


	27. A Little Piece Of heaven Or Not

**Chapter Twenty- Seven**

**A Little Piece Of Heaven-Or Not**

Sasuke grumbled fiercely as something on top of him refused to stay still and stop prodding him in the chest. For a moment, Sasuke thought himself to be back home. But with the thanks of a loud and whimpering blond, fidgeting in his sleep, Sasuke was quickly reminded of where he was. He lazily forced one eye open to inspect the situation. Not much here expect Naruto doing his normal squirming in his sleep, but Sasuke had gotten use to that by now. After the first night he spent with Naruto, that had become a requirement.

"Naruto..." He sighed with a bit of tension in his voice. He tried his best to sit up, but with the blonde's weight on top of him and his own exhaustion wearing him out, Sasuke ended flopping back down again. He stared at the ceiling for a moment in silence, much admired silence, might he add. One only received so many peaceful hours without Naruto jumping and yelling about.

So Sasuke did find this situation to be very relaxing. Well it would be if not for the disgusting filling of being covered in cum, which wasn't too bad since Sasuke was accustomed to waking up like this ever since he met Naruto. Thanks a lot baka, Sasuke wanted to yell out sarcastically. His eyes slowly roamed the room until he spotted a clock with a frog frame hanging over on the wall.

"1:23" Sasuke red out loud, not yet comprehending what those numbers signified. After a moment longer of staring, it all registered. "Oh shit!" Sasuke shot up, knocking Naruto off of him and onto the floor by accident. "We overslept." Sasuke growled, throwing his legs over the side of the couch so they dangled against the floor.

Normally this wouldn't have been a big deal, but it was considering how the living room looked right now. Jiraiya would kill him for this, at least Sasuke thought he would. He hoped the old bat hadn't come home yet and already saw them like this. Not to mention Itachi will extremely suspicious of him when he finally gets back home. That bastard will think something happened, which wouldn't entirely be a lie.

"Naruto, get up!" Sasuke exclaimed to the still sleeping blond now in an odd position on the floor from when he had fell. Sasuke didn't know anyone who could actually sleep with their legs over their head, like he was about to do a tumble. When he received no response, Sasuke hurriedly picked up the blond and carried him off to the bathroom. He set Naruto down on the floor and rushed back into the living room.

The first thing he had to do was stake care of the couch stains. Oh how he cursed himself for not trying that some place more unnoticeable like Naruto's room. Though that would normally be the first place to suspect evidence in. He rummaged through the closet in search of cleaning supplies, and luckly found stain remover. It had been ten minutes later when Sasuke finally deemed the crime scene clean enough. Now all to take care of was him and Naruto, which shouldn't be much of a problem.

Sasuke made his way back into the room surprised to find Naruto still asleep. "Naruto, get up!" Sasuke yelled, stomping over to the blond. He roughly shoved the teen to the side in hopes of knocking him out of his deep sleep, come on he didn't exhaust him that much, did he?! Seeing as how that method didn't work either, Sasuke went ahead and started the bath. Beside the issue of theirs soiled clothes, after they bath, everything would have been taken care of. Sasuke considered himself very lucky when Jiraiya had yet to come home. Maybe today would be his luckiest day yet.

By now, Sasuke had managed to fill the tub with relaxing hot water and bubbles. Hopefully this would keep Naruto pleased with him, Sasuke thought. "Naruto..." Sasuke whispered softly as he kept shaking the blond.

Finally Naruto began to come out of his restful daze. It had taken all of Sasuke's control not to jump the blond then and their, when those incredible blue eyes locked with his jet black ones suddenly. It was obvious Naruto was still very much asleep by how out of it he looked with his mouth wide open and his eyes hazy. "Dobe, get undressed." Sasuke commanded seriously.

"Why?" Naruto mumbled tiredly, his eyes slowly drooping again. Such an action earned him a frustrated slap on the back of the head by the Uchiha.

"If you want to look like that when Jiraiya gets home, be my guest." Sasuke replied skeptically. Naruto blankly glanced down at his clothes, seeming to tired to even care about it. Sasuke sighed and growled, "forget it. I'll do it baka." Man, was Naruto a zombie when he was tired.

An unusually happy old man yawned suddenly as he stood up from his stool at the counter of a local pub. "Oh Jiraiya, leaving already? But the night is still young," cooed a disappointed, young woman with a busty figure. Several other girls fled to Jiraiya's intoxicated side.

"Sorry ladies, but I must take an early departure." He chuckled like a mad man. He managed to leave the bar without stumbling too much. "I wonder how far that Uchiha kid has gotten with Naruto. I've been gone for a long time." Jiraiya grimaced widely at the thought. Despite his earlier threat, he was actually looking forward to coming home to a messy house. The messier the better and more ideas he would have. Jiraiya was practically cheering the whole way home.

Since he didn't want to walk in on the happy couple, which would be surprising considering Sasuke would have to have amazing stamina to last this long, Jiraiya came in quietly. He immediately noticed the odd smell of cleaning products when he first stepped in. "Trying to hide something, are we?" Jiraiya snickered as he headed down the hall. As he neared the bathroom, he could hear a loud rumbling and what sounded like whining.

"Stop teme! I can do it myself!" Naruto whined, squirming uncontrollably as Sasuke straddled him from above. He flailed his arms in attempt to knock away Sasuke's so called helpful hands.

Sasuke only chuckled at how childish Naruto was for having a fit over this. "Come now Naruto, you made no objections before." He teased, finally catching Naruto's wrist with one of his hands. "Now be still, it'll be over quickly." Sasuke insisted starting to work with Naruto's pants with his free hand.

He was tempted to laugh again when Naruto puffed out his cheeks in bratty sort of way. Instead, he focused on pulling down the other's pants. He had to release Naruto's wrist when the task required him to use both hands. Quickly, he tossed the jeans off to the side and returned to holding Naruto down by sitting on him. "Hands up dobe," Sasuke ordered with a deviant smile.

Naruto growled defiantly but lifted his arms into the air none the less. A small grunt escaped his lips as Sasuke swiftly pulled the shirt over his head, leaving the blond completely naked beneath him. "You too teme!" Naruto added testily. Sasuke blinked in confusion when Naruto slid out from under him just enough so he could sit up. Being that Sasuke had undressed him, Naruto took the honors or removing the Uchiha's clothes.

"Anxious to see me naked Naruto?" Sasuke jested humorously. He chuckled warmly when he saw Naruto's face brighten with an unmistakable shade of red. Sasuke cooperated and stayed still so Naruto could unbutton his shirt. "You can't forget about the rest of me," Sasuke added as he stood up. He smirked amusingly as Naruto only pouted in complaint to having Sasuke's crotch in his face. None the less, the blond urgently pulled down the other's pants and boxers with one swift motion. Sasuke in a way found this to be a great turn on, as if Naruto was really this anxious to have him screw him senseless into the tiled floor. But that would only be in his dreams.

"Umm...Sasuke..." Naruto murmured timidly, his face flushing when he noticed Sasuke was already sporting another erection.

"Want to take care of it Naruto?" Sasuke joked. "After what you did over the trip, I'm more than excited to have you do it again," Sasuke replied boldly.

"You're such a pervert," Naruto huffed before crossing his arms. "I thought you said you were going to pay me back you lair." This statement alone startled Sasuke.

"You really want me to?" Sasuke asked in astonishment. He didn't think Naruto was even capable of asking any sexual favors from him, but that didn't mean Sasuke didn't find it refreshing and arousing. Hell, he had been waiting so long to know if Naruto was as comfortable with all this as he was. "Are you sure you aren't going to past out on me? You were pretty exhausted after the first two times." Sasuke mentioned, finding certain pleasure in embarrassing Naruto like this.

"Just forget it." Naruto grumbled, his facing so red he could be mistaken for a tomato. Naruto was about to stand up, but Sasuke suddenly lifted the blond up into his arms, bridal style. "Hey! Sasuke, put me down!" He whined. Without another request, Sasuke did just that, literally dropping Naruto into the collection of water, causing a large splash. Water shot up from the tub, flooding onto the floor and a decent amount soaking Sasuke. "Teme!" Naruto shouted, spurting desperately as he tried wipe the water from his eyes.

A confident laugh only proved to be more annoying to Naruto. "You told me to put you down," the Uchiha explained. "Move over you big baby." Though it took Naruto a moment to overcome his grumpiness, he finally scooted back in the tub. Sasuke slipped in front of Naruto. He turned and faced the blond in the bath, smiling widely, which was unusual for Sasuke. "Stop whining Naruto, it's just a little water."

"Whatever." Naruto growled, his eyes narrowing as he glared at Sasuke. "You now owe me several outfits at the mall tomorrow and lunch." Naruto was frustrated when Sasuke only shrugged his shoulders, not bothered by his so called punishment. "Your sleeping over, right Sasuke?" Naruto suddenly asked with a hint of concern. "Its already too late to go back home."

"I guess I could stay. Kami only knows how Itachi would bug me about this later. Just promise me you won't use me as your humping post anymore." Sasuke informed nonchalantly. Naruto's mouth was agape at this request, for he had no clue what Sasuke was talking about.

"Weren't you the one humping me just a while ago?" Naruto reminded. "Since when do I get off by grinding into you anyway?"

"Believe me dobe, you're one little, horny, conniving molester when you sleep. I swear I hadn't gotten a full night's rest every time I'm with you. For now on, how about I give you a morning erection and I'll play the innocent one?" Sasuke said seriously, though inside was bursting into laughter at how many different colors Naruto changed.

"Shut up!" Naruto suddenly wailed. He shoved a wave of water in Sasuke's direction, hitting him dead on. "It's not my fault you make a good pillow Sasuke." Naruto replied softly.

A sudden booming cackle made both boys jump and they quickly looked to the doorway from which it had come. "Oh man Sasuke, you haven't even scratched the surface of how seductive he can be in bed." Jiraiya laughed, making Naruto more flustered and just pissing Sasuke off because he was here, and apparently listening to their whole conversation. "I'd get worried every time Naruto slept in the nude with his old friend Haku, whether it would be Naruto or him doing the raping." He cackled loudly.

Sasuke wasn't in the best of moods right now. For one, Naruto supposedly had a close enough friend he could sleep naked with often. What type of friendship was that?! And second, mentioning this Haku guy was seeming to make Naruto uncomfortable if not sad by the look in his eyes. And for a moment Sasuke was sure that distant gaze was meant for the friend Naruto had left behind, which made Sasuke jealous.

"When did you get here anyway, you disgusting old fart?!" Sasuke yelled the next moment, seeing as how Naruto was only more uncomfortable with Jiraiya around. "Can't you see we are busy, get out!" Sasuke ordered, standing up and pointing out the door. Though he already knew Jiraiya pretty much had his permission to be there, he didn't like having the man around if he was going to be talking about Naruto's old friend.

"Sure thing Uchiha," Jiraiya laughed. "But if you are so determined in cleaning the living room, why not clean the whole house so it doesn't seem so obvious?" He barked with laughter as he marched out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. "I'll call your brother and tell him you are over here tonight." Jiraiya added with a yell.

This only made Sasuke more upset as he flopped back down into the water. "Ignore him Naruto." When he barely received an answer or even a simple gesture from Naruto, Sasuke glanced at the blond with suspicion. He found it odd how quite Naruto had gotten after Jiraiya's interruption, and that he looked more sad and longing now. "Naruto?" Sasuke questioned worriedly.

It had taken Sasuke several times after calling the boy's name to finally grab his attention. "Huh? Yeah, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, his eyes lifting up slightly to meet his. Sasuke sighed, it was pointless at this moment to talk with Naruto about anything else. Well at least he had tomorrow to speak with him. Hopefully be then his mind would be off of the other friend. Sasuke was actually getting more irritated with how often this Haku kid was mentioned. He must have been some friend if Naruto and Jiraiya kept talking about him.

"It's nothing dobe, just wash up." Sasuke informed sorrowfully. Thanks a lot Jiraiya, you ruined everything. That was considerably true since Naruto remained nearly quiet as a mouse throughout the rest of the bath. He wouldn't even react when Sasuke teased him again just before bed. And he always did love Naruto's snappy little come backs that were often dumb but cute at the same time.

"Are you really going to see 'him'?" A husky, rough voice grumbled with hidden resentment. Cold eyes watched the beautiful form float about the room in search of clothing and other useful items. Despite how much of a pleasure it was to watch the angel in motion, it was not pleasing to know it would be a long time before he could see it again.

"Don't sound so hateful," came the feathery laugh of a long black haired male. "I haven't seen him in forever, its just a visit." Though the older man had become accustomed to trusting the younger male's words, he could not so easily believe that was all that was meant in his words. In fact, he noticed the sense of longing and happiness in those words, and it nearly pierced him in the heart.

"But I need you hear with me," the man grumbled distastefully. "I'm sure he's made plenty of new friends by now Haku. You can't keep babying him."

"Zabuza..." Haku sighed softly. "You don't know Naruto like I do. He doesn't really make friends all that easily. When I first met him he didn't have a friend in the world. I'm just worried because he hasn't sent me a letter or called since he left, and promised me he would." Haku hurriedly folded his clothes and stuffed them into his suit case. "I'll only be gone for a few weeks." He giggled softly. "And I know how much you like being on your own anyway." With that, the slender teen grabbed his bag and started to head for the door. Just before parting, he gave the taller male a gentle kiss on the cheek, which was probably abnormal between the two, judging by how angry it made Zabuza.

"Put these on," Sasuke demanded, tossing another collection of clothing at Naruto. Lucky, the blond caught then before it could slap him in the face like the last pair and the pair before that.

"Hey teme, stop beginning so mean today. You've been violent since you woke up this morning!" Naruto hollered hysterically. He clutched the clothes angrily in his hands and headed over to the changing room for what seemed like the umpteenth time today. He wondered what made Sasuke so grumpy about taking him shopping. He seemed excite if not indifferent about it last night.

"Hurry up," Was Sasuke's only mutter. He was more riled up that he had felt in ages and he had Naruto to thank for that. Sasuke could have been satisfied with knowing Naruto missed his friend last night, but he found out there was definitely something the dobe was hiding from him. And that all became very evident when the blond was moaning Haku's name in his sleep last night while squeezing the hell out of Sasuke. Though Sasuke knew Naruto moaned his names some time, but considering how their relationship was now he thought it was normal.

So when he had woken up, after not getting much sleep again, he kicked Naruto right off the bed to wake him up. He blamed Naruto for the thousands of thoughts plaguing his mind last night about his old friend. Knowing how naive Naruto is, it worried Sasuke that the Haku probably got away with anything because they were even younger. Naruto already didn't know about Itachi's sexual advances, who's to say it hasn't happened before.

"How do I look Sasuke?" Naruto smiled happily as he emerged from the changing room. He spun around twice before looking dumbfounded before the still sneering Uchiha. Even if Naruto knew Sasuke wasn't sneering at him and some thought in his mind, it still hurt to see that look from someone he loved seeing smile. "Sasuke?" He asked again, his voice more gentle as it boarder lined fear. Sasuke's black eyes slowly lifted and examined the concerned blond.

He had to admit that anything Naruto wore looked good on the blond. Presently he was wearing black short shorts, courtesy of Sasuke's hormones, and a orange tank top and a fish net under shirt. Jiraiya's outfit choice yesterday had encourage Sasuke to make the blond wear more of it since it looked so good on him. Naruto wasn't objecting to the idea either after watching that ninja movie last night.

"It's good," Sasuke stated stoically, though a smile did still play on his face. At least he had Naruto's attention today. Hopefully he could keep it that way.

"You look incredible Naru-chan," came a suddenly annoying voice. Sasuke's brow twitched as he turned to face his gawking brother. "Nice to see you again Sasuke, especially after you decided to stay at Naruto's place last night." Itachi remarked with an idle smirk.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke growled. He eyed Itachi angrily, but his question seemed pointless when he spotted Kisame standing beside Itachi. So even the perverted Itachi stooped to trying to pick up people at the mall, who would have thought? And since he was no longer with Naruto, he was able to sleep with who he pleased. It was one of the reasons why Sasuke didn't want to come back home. Imagine the sex on the first night of Itachi being a free man again would be like, noisy and continuous.

"Surprising as it may seem, he didn't come here for Naruto." Kisame informed with a bored look. He really did hate having Itachi unattached again, because it meant it was his job to help Itachi find his next few victims. Being that Kisame was never much of a social person, you can only imagine how heard it was to do this job anyway.

As if on cue, the moment a second of silence was allowed between the group, Naruto's stomach sounded throughout the store. Three pairs of eyes fell to the goofily giggling blond as he rubbed his tummy. "Oh yeah, Sasuke you promised to by me lunch too, remember?" He mentioned anxiously, rubbing the back of his head with his other hand.

"How can I forget?" Sasuke whispered. "Fine, let's go to the food court." He grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him over to the counter and paid for the clothes. "What do you want to eat?" He asked, leading Naruto out of the store with a few bags in hand as they headed toward the dinning area. Much to Sasuke's annoyance, Kisame and Itachi followed closely behind. "I hope you guys know, I'm not paying for any food you want!" He snarled, throwing a malicious look to Itachi. This was definitely not his day if Itachi planned to join them for lunch.

"Hey Naruto!" Another yelled rung through the boy's hears as they turned to see an anxiously running Kiba. Sasuke was filled with more frustration when the dog lover proceeded in groping Naruto in a big bear hug, lifting him up off the ground. "I've barely seen you after the truth or dare incident. Iruka sensei said you got a fever. Don't know how since you were in the hot springs most of the time." Kiba cackled. "Where are you headed?"

Naruto smiled kindly and pried himself out of Kiba's arms in order to breath. "We are going to eat, want to come with?" Naruto asked carelessly, ignoring Sasuke's sudden rage at this. So much for spending more time alone with Naruto.

"Awesome. The whole gangs here as well, they are checking out the game store. We can stop by and pick them up." Neither Naruto or Kiba Sasuke seemed to notice Sasuke suddenly banging his head on a large pillar to the side. This was definitely not his day. So much for an evening in heaven, when you were in hell the next day. Nothing could possibly make this more of hell for him.

"Sasuke-kun! I didn't know you went shopping!" Suddenly squealed a horde of girls. He was terribly mistaken.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Lol, funny isn't it. I feel bad because Sasuke is so easily jealous. Well anyway, you review I update. Woo hoo, I got so many reviews already! And in such time. I always saw other fics with hundreds of reviews and I kept thinking I wish one of my fics would some day be that popular. And thanks to all of you guys, it is! You are the best!

**Next Chapter: **It seems like Sasuke's got his work cut out for him. Not only is Itachi trying to woo his blond, a past acquaintance as well? When Itachi decides to make up the time lost with Naruto, Sasuke is suck for a day with Neji. Bad right? Well things could either look up and down when a stranger is looking for Naruto. But what's the true connection; is there a past flame Sasuke never knew about?


	28. Let It Burn

**Chapter Twenty- Eight**

**Let It Burn**

"Damn it all to hell!" A loud clattering echoed throughout the house as Sasuke went through a blind rage, throwing away thing he could get his hands on. Too bad Itachi wasn't at home right now, otherwise he would be living the life. "I should of known that crazy bastard would do this to me," Sasuke growled ferociously, wrinkling the carefully written letter that was left on his pillow when he woke up in the morning.

Thanks to Itachi, Sasuke's alarm clock mysteriously disappeared and he managed to oversleep. It wouldn't have been such a bad thing though, if not for Itachi leaving this letter for him. He red it over again, gritting his teeth as each word was processed in his mind.

_Dear Little Brother,_

_I thought it was about time you caught up on all your beauty sleep. It must be exhausting hanging around Naruto all day. So how about I give you a break from that. I'm sure Naruto won't mind if I take him out for the day. We both decided after yesterday you were not cut out for public activities today, so rest easy little Sasuke. I'll take good care of Naruto._

_Sincerely your lovable older brother,_

_Itachi_

_PS. Do not try to find us because you will just drive yourself mad with anger and jealousy. I'd rather not have to drive to the hospital and disrupt our date._

Itachi purposely let him oversleep so he could sneak out in the morning and take Naruto away from him. Sasuke was infuriated with Itachi's tactics. And he hardly thought yesterday was an excuse to get away from him. Then again, things did get a little out of hand. But how could it not when you were having lunch with most of the city.

After Sasuke's fan girls had decided to join him and the others for lunch, he nearly lost it. He could have held on to his sanity only if Naruto would talk to him more instead of listening to all of Kiba's lame jokes. It was embarrassing to watch the blond shoot soda out of his nose whenever he thought Kiba was funny, which pretty much disgusted everyone else. But even that was understandable, at least it proved they were friends and not just another opponent Sasuke had to watch out for.

Kisame and Itachi on the other hand, were constantly making sketchy comments about Naruto, which only Sasuke was smart enough to catch. His fan girls had been too busy ogling him to care about anything the others were doing or saying. And as usual Naruto wasn't suspicious of Itachi or his friend.

But what angered Sasuke more was when Kisame was grabbing his attention with idle conversation so Itachi could get away with whispering something to Naruto. Probably setting up the little meeting they were currently having right now. Sasuke lost it when Itachi proceed to trying to feed Naruto his food, of course in a very erotic way. Sasuke had leap from his seat, slapping Itachi's hand away from Naruto's mouth and started to yell at everyone to leave them alone. So the day had pretty much been ruined after that, even when walking Naruto back home. Sasuke had been so mad he punched every guy or girl that even looked at Naruto the wrong way. He was sick of having to share what was his. He swore if someone else so much as came to set a play date with his dobe, he would kick their ass.

Sadly, it looked like he wouldn't be able to hurt Itachi because he had no idea where the jerk was. Sasuke balled up the note and threw it across the room. "That's it, I've got to get alone with Naruto tonight so I can put an end to all this. Itachi wouldn't dare come after him after he's taken. I won't believe for a moment that Itachi is interested in a real relationship, especially if it involved actually staying with someone more than the night.

With this thought in mind, Sasuke shot out of bed. He dressed in a hurry and didn't even bother to think about breakfast, which would be handy since it might take him forever to find the others. He bounded for the door, throwing it open suddenly. Before he could step out and race down the street he found himself staring oddly at a guest.

He had to be dreaming. There was no way his biggest rival and enemy would be standing at his door with a bewildered look and his hand in the air as if he were just about to knock on the door. No way at all. Neji would never bother to come over to his house to taunt and tease him. So what can the idiot's reasons be for stopping by. Sasuke just stared disbelievingly at the other teen.

Finally Neji managed to clear his voice and regain his composer. "Um...sorry about stopping by unannounced Uchiha, but I thought there was some very important news you needed to know...for a price of course." The Hyuga smirked brilliantly, finding Sasuke's obvious anger a great entertainment. He patted himself on the back for making the Uchiha look so frustrated and annoyed. Actually, he did notice Sasuke was temperamental even before he opened the door, just form the loud stomping from inside.

"I don't have time for this Hyuga. Isn't it enough that you bug me at school, but at my own house as well?" Sasuke asked with a drone sigh. He really had to get on the road if he planned to find his brother before he could leave the city or something drastic like that.

Neji rolled his eyes at Sasuke's lame monologue. "Yes, normally I wouldn't bother stopping by. But I thought this was information not even you could pass up knowing." His self righteous smirk returned as he soon knew he would have the upper hand.

Growling unfavorably, Sasuke was ready to shove Neji right out the way. "Well I am passing it up. Now if you don't mind I have to find Naruto." Sasuke hissed, stepping out of his house and closing the door behind him.

Just before the Uchiha had a chance to run off, Neji quickly caught his attention. "It's about Naruto, Uchiha." He said sternly, his smirk widening when Sasuke stiffened. It was easy to see what Sasuke's number one weakness was. And the way he react only confirmed it more. Neji would always have the upper hand as long as he knew this.

"Oh, wow! Itachi this is awesome! I never knew this place was here! How did you ever find it?!" Naruto exclaimed loudly, his voice high pitch with excitement and astonishment. His head was thrown back and his eyes wide with surprise as he tried to get a large picture of the building they were presently in.

"My friend just so happened to tell me about it, and I thought you would really enjoy it here." Itachi chuckled, admiring Naruto's simpleton antics. He praised Naruto's small mindedness that always made him easy to impress. Even when he took the blond to the ice cream parlor last time, he was so amazed by the many flavors.

"I love it Itachi!" Naruto squealed, his eyes quickly cupping into half circles. "Too bad Sasuke didn't want to come though. I'm sure he would have liked it." Naruto sighed suddenly, his head sinking between his shoulders as he thought about his best friend still back at home, probably in bed.

"Yeah, well I tried my best to convince him to come. But he kept saying he needed to catch up on some rest. I'm guessing he doesn't get much sleep whenever he sleeps over your place." This fact only made Naruto more depressed, blushing lightly. He remembered how upset Sasuke sounded when he told him about it. "And I even told him you were coming, but I guess he didn't want to join because I would be here. You know how he can be," Itachi lied with a coy grin. Naruto nodded in agreement, it sounded like something Sasuke would do. "Anyway, don't let that lazy bum spoil our time." Itachi insisted cheerfully.

"You're right Itachi! It's not everyday you get to go to the town's largest underground swimming pool!" Naruto burst out ecstatically.

He threw an admirable gaze back to the large circular pool that was at least the size of two football fields. The building also adorned several other smaller pools for the kids, but the bigger one was the one with a two water slides and a large fountain to the side. But the most attractive feature of the is place, was the huge sunroof dome that encased the area. Hard to believe that he had to travel down a subway to get here, so Naruto guessed it popped out somewhere else farther away from the town.

Naruto left Itachi's side in a jolt of speed, cannonballing into the water suddenly. Itachi laughed heartily as he watched the hyper teen disappear beneath the waters surface and a tsunami of water flow from his entry point. Itachi really did feel sorry for Sasuke though. He didn't get to admire a half naked Naruto, glistening with water for several hours. And with that pleasure thought, Itachi charged for the water as well, jumping in beside Naruto when he finally resurfaced.

"What about Naruto?" Sasuke asked hesitantly. It worried him to think that Neji knew where the blond was and was probably going to hold back the information until he got what he wanted. Neji shook his head, running his hand across his mouth like a zipper to say his lips were sealed. Sasuke sighed weakly, "what do you want Hyuga? This better be worth my time too." He threatened, his obsidian eyes narrowing.

Neji chuckled fully. "Good Uchiha. There isn't much I can take from you of any value, except that blond, but I'm not into guys." Neji replied proudly. "But I do admit, it would be fun just to see you suffer without him." Sasuke was irked with Neji's small talk, at the moment he didn't even care if Neji knew he liked Naruto. "The only thing I care about is looking better than you. I succeed in looks and social skills already, so there is only one thing I have yet to maintain better appearance."

"Aww, poor little Neji feels stupid compared to me," Sasuke mocked in a high pitched voice. "I'll flunk a few test you idiot, now tell me what you got." Sasuke snarled. What did he care about school grades for anyway? His average was already high enough for him to be class valedictorian, so what would a few failed test do to him? For now, his only concern was Naruto.

"Impatient aren't we Uchiha. You always try to rush everyone, even that Naruto kid." Neji lifted up an eyebrow knowingly as he smirked. "I recall your brother being that fast as well, which only frightened the hell out of Naruto." Neji's pride went up several more steps when he saw Sasuke's jaw drop. "Yeah, Jiraiya should really consider putting his recordings in a more secluded area. I personally don't take an interest in pornography, especially child pornography, but its too good to deny when I can use it against you later Uchiha."

Sasuke growled, clenching his fist. He was going to kill Jiraiya. He told that bastard Neji was not a complete idiot and would notice easily, but no that pervert had to be so obvious about it. "Just get on with the point! You are wasting my time. What does this have to do with Naruto?!"

"Alright, don't get your panties in a bundle Uchiha." Neji chuckled intimidating. "I was just heading for the store this morning when I saw some strange girl talking to random people on the street. Normally I would just ignore it, but she caught my attention when she kept asking everyone if they had seen a short blond head boy with three marks on each of his cheeks. It was obvious it was Naruto, but I have no clue why she would be looking for him. She seemed pretty desperate and worried." Neji explained, being serious for once.

This didn't sound like very important information to Sasuke though. Sure he thought Naruto didn't have any fangirls, well any that he knew of, but it wasn't entirely strange for a girl to go around asking for a boy. "That's it? You came all the way here to tell me that?" Sasuke sighed, his heart beat that had unknowingly speed up before the explanation, slowly came back to regular speed. "You know nothing about an equal trade Hyuga, why should I care about some girl looking for him?

"Because she said he was her boyfriend." Neji stated bluntly, his expression indifferent. Sasuke's eyes widened and he faced Neji with a surprised look, but Neji only nodded. "Yeah, she came up to me and asked me the same thing. I asked her why she was looking for him and she said he was her boyfriend."

"N-naruto...has a girlfriend?!" Sasuke stuttered. This couldn't be. Naruto didn't seem like he had any experience in a relationship, and he didn't seem very popular with the girls. Neji had to have heard her wrong. Plus, when would Naruto have the time for a girl when he was always around Sasuke?

"Yeah. And man do you have your work cut out for you Uchiha." Sasuke glowered viciously. "I mean the girl is hot. Way more beautiful than any girl at our school. I'm guessing she's from out of town since she didn't know where he lived. But Naruto must have been a stud back at his old home to get a girl like that." Neji added, taking enjoyment from Sasuke's pale expression.

"Damn it! This can't be happening, and right after I got him away from Itachi!" Sasuke angrily combed through his hair, uncaring that he was messing it up and practically pulling it out. He stopped suddenly, glaring at Neji. "Come on asshole," Sasuke grunted while grabbing Neji by the wrist. "You're going to help me find this girl! I can't have anyone else walking in on my territory. We'll just have to get her leave town or at least away from Naruto."

"Let go scum!" Neji yelled, tugging against Sasuke's hold on him. "How do you expect to do that? Make her fall for you instead?" Neji hissed. He just knew he was going to hate this exploration, especially if it means helping Sasuke. How did he go from blackmailing his enemy to helping him save his love life?! How in the world did that even work out together?!

"I don't care how we do it, we just got to keep her away from Naruto!" Sasuke shouted, tugging Neji behind him. "It's bad enough having to compete with my brother, but a girl?! Damn it, if he goes over to that side I won't even stand a chance." Neji rolled his eyes again, this was a dumb idea.

"That was so much fun Itachi!" An overly excitedly blond laughed. He flung his towel over his shoulder after taking time out to dry his hair. "You're a good swimmer," he commented happily.

Itachi didn't care too much for the compliments being given to him. He was too busy gawking at Naruto's slender, perfect form with droplets of water falling from his hair and rolling down his sexy stomach. Itachi had to hold back from screwing the blond several times during the swim. But he at least managed to tease Naruto behind his back a few times. Naruto lost his swim trunks at least two times, honors done by Itachi. And each time, Itachi was graced with a perfect view of Naruto's juicy ass.

So to say that he was satisfied with today's work, would be an understatement. Luckily, it had been Naruto's idea to walk outside in their bathing suits so they could dry under the sun's heated rays. This only pleased Itachi more as they strolled down the sidewalk, his eyes frequently leaving the boy's eyes to examine the rest of him.

"You're a pretty good swimmer as well Naruto." Itachi chuckled, draping his arm around Naruto's shoulder and drawing the teen closer to him so their damp sides touched. "But you should really be more careful with the belly flops." Itachi teased. "I would hate for you to drown and me having to revive you." Lie! He would kill to have an excuse to kiss Naruto during CPR, even if it meant drowning Naruto himself.

"Hey Itachi, can we go get lunch now? I want ramen." Naruto begged, his bottom lip extended and his large eyes watered. Though it was quite unnecessary, since it was Itachi he was with. The older male would buy him anything. And as if to prove this, Itachi nodded anxiously with a smile. "Great! Can I have thirds and fourths and maybe even fifths?!" He asked, all of his questions being answered with another nod. Naruto's eyes brightened, the gorgeous blue danced happily at the thought.

"Come on Uchiha! This is pointless! You've dragged me all around town for hours and I haven't seen the stupid bitch yet! Just give up. If you can't find her then maybe she can't find Naruto." Neji moaned irritatingly. Is feet were killing him after having to keep up with the worried Uchiha all day. This was the perfect waste for a Sunday. And he had to go to school tomorrow, so much for a weekend break.

"I'm not a quitter like you Hyuga!" Sasuke growled, tugging the other boy along. Sasuke had been too caught up in catching the girl that he hadn't even asked Neji what she looked like, reason why he decided to bring Neji with. "Maybe I can go ahead and find Naruto, get to him before she does." Sasuke thought. It was worth a shot, though it would probably be harder to find Naruto with Itachi than some stranger.

"You fucking bastard! I suggested that an hour ago and you said it would never work! Your mind is screwed up Sasuke, now let me go so you can mope in your own stupidity. I've got better things to do than help you win the heart of some blond that won't even remember you after he moves again! Why bother getting so attached when he's moved like a dozen times?!" Neji blurted out. He had long ago bothered to ask Jiraiya about it, and the man told him they moved around constantly because of his research. The longest time they ever stay somewhere was for two years and that was just before they moved here. "You're setting yourself up for heartbreak Uchiha."

Sasuke was pissed off with all of Neji's bickering. "Naruto would never do that to me!" He yelled out. "Not after all we've been through. He's staying this time, I just know it." Sasuke hissed dangerously. But it was easy to hear the pain in his voice. He knew Naruto moved a lot, but he had never thought he would do it again this time. Jiraiya wouldn't dare take Naruto away from him like that, he wouldn't let him.

"Well why don't you go ask him yourself?" Neji suggested. He pointed idly across the street to Ichiraku's Ramen stand where Naruto was sitting beside Itachi, gulping down a bowl of Miso ramen. Neji sighed in relief when Sasuke suddenly let go of his hand and jetted off toward the two. "About time you love sick bastard." He wiped away the sweat from his forehead that had accumulated during their run and started off for his own house.

"Naruto!" Sasuke called out, racing over to the blond. He smiled blithely when Naruto turned around on his stool to face him. "I've been looking all over for you!" Sasuke wasted no time in locking the blond in a tight hug around the waist, his head burying into Naruto's neck. He hadn't realized exactly how tight he was holding onto the blond, as if he was afraid Naruto would suddenly slip away from him forever.

"S-sasuke?" Naruto mumbled softly. His brows furrowed confusingly as he returned the hug. Naruto was at least smart enough to notice how worried and scared Sasuke sounded. And it only made him more nervous; he had never scared Sasuke this much before. Sure he had done stupid things that made Sasuke constantly worry about him, but he hadn't even done anything this time and Sasuke was worried out of his mind. "Uh…I'm sorry…" He whispered timidly. There had to be something he did wrong if Sasuke was acting like this.

Itachi was sneering distastefully at his brother for interrupting like he had told him not to do. But he was in no place to stop Sasuke, for even he could sense a feeling of desperation in the younger Uchiha's actions. Grunting enviously, Itachi turned back to his food and slurped up the noodles grumpily. He would let Sasuke get away with it for now, but he was certainly not going to let it happen again.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Naruto asked when the raven haired boy finally let go of him. Naruto's cheeks flushed as he gazed into those longing murky eyes. "You shouldn't be so worried. I thought Itachi told you where we were going and he said you didn't want to come." Naruto explained, looking clueless as always. Sasuke stared daggers at his brother but returned his loving gaze back to Naruto.

"I was practically asleep when I said that. Of course I wanted to come with you." Sasuke lied. He would let Itachi off the hook this time. But he couldn't forgive the male for going against their competition rules. No tricks! And getting rid of someone's alarm clock so you could wake up early for a date was definitely considered a trick. "But are you okay?" Sasuke asked lightly. "He didn't try anything, did he?"

"Hello, I'm right here." Itachi informed, waving his hand to the side. Sasuke simply ignored him and waited for Naruto's answer. Though either answer he gave, Sasuke would believe Itachi did get away with something that Naruto didn't catch.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Itachi didn't-" Naruto couldn't finish before a loud shout was heard from a small distance away.

"Naruto!" All three males turned their head toward the owner of the voice. All eyes widened to the size of saucers as a long black haired '_girl' _raced over to the stand. Sasuke and Itachi weren't even given the chance to question the '_girl'_ for why '_she'_ was calling out for Naruto. The very second the brown eyed teen reached the stand, arms flew around Naruto's neck.

"What the fuck?!" Sasuke yelled out rudely, his eyes dilating with dread and realization. The teen had quickly wrapped '_her'_ arms around Naruto's neck, forcefully pulling the blonde's head to '_her'_ own. Sasuke didn't believe what he was seeing. This had to be a mistake. '_She'_ was kissing Naruto…on the lips!

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: **Lol, I know I can be so cruel. After all of Sasuke's searching and Haku just ends up right there. I feel so sorry for Neji though. Thanks for the reviews, I loved them all my readers! So please review this time as well!

**Next Chapter: **Sasuke ends up finding the person claiming Naruto's their boyfriend after all. But he isn't pleased at all by what he finds out about the two. Now not only does Sasuke have to deal with his horny brother, but now an old friend of Naruto who supposedly still has the hots for him! Things don't seem to be looking up, well for Sasuke that is.


	29. Friends Never Say Goodbye: Part I

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Friends Never Say Goodbye**

**Part one**

Never before had an Uchiha's pride been so tarnished. What could possibly be more humiliating than seeing your current obsessed crushed in an intense lip lock with some strange girl?! Normally Itachi nor Sasuke would be intimidated by new competition, but all hope was lost when Naruto didn't even flinch or try to escape the kiss. He just stared astonishingly at the raven haired teen that was kissing him.

Sasuke was at a lost for words; his obsidian eyes wide with pain and horror. After all his attempts before he had to get Naruto to accept his kisses, some stranger could simply waltz right up to him and kiss him. Not only was Sasuke in despair, he was furious he could not keep Naruto away from the very person he had been intending to scare away. All his efforts went down the drain.

Itachi, too, was speechless. Though he was not half as sad as he was jealous. Just because he had been forbidden from even approaching the blond in a sexual manner, didn't mean he still didn't think about it. But he had a whole lot more to worry about if Sasuke and this girl were allowed to touch Naruto as they pleased. More depressing than that was the fact both Uchihas were losing to this girl that seemed so very fond of Naruto.

Finally the kiss was ended when the teen parted from Naruto's lips with a distinct popping sound. Naruto stared in a dazed shock, trying to register what just happened. He looked startling at the happily smiling teen and gasped the next moment. "Haku?!"

What the hell?! This couldn't be right. Haku was a girl?! Sasuke felt his heart plummet into his stomach. What chance did he stand against Naruto's original best friend who was not only affectionately close to him, but extremely good looking as well? Even though Sasuke admitted only to liking boys, he couldn't deny the fact Haku was hot.

Who could look into those gorgeously glowing brown eyes and not see the gentle sincerity of a compassionate friend?! Her hair was a long, silky black pulled into a high ponytail with a glittery red scrunchy. Haku wore a tight, red spaghetti strapped tank top and black slacks that became wider down the pant legs. A mini red and black, pleated skirt adorned the teen's shapely hips just over the pants and was held up with a thick, wide black belt. Not only was Haku already taller than Naruto, but the unusual platform shoes added to the intimidating, yet sophisticated look. To complete the dark but sexy combo, Haku had several matching bangles and black finger nails. All in all, Haku was a great catch. Itachi would even vouch for that, and he's been with hundreds of good looking men and women.

Both Uchiha brothers' attention flickered the moment Haku hopped onto Naruto's lap. The teen wrapped his hands around Naruto's neck as he sat side saddle on the blond. "I've missed you so much Naru-kun!" Nearly wailed the soft and gentle voice. "It's been about a month and we haven't heard from you yet! Everyone is worried sick about you. I was afraid something bad had happened to you. So I hopped on the next train to Konoha to find you. What luck that I would find you at a ramen stand," Haku giggled warmly.

Naruto blushed slightly when a cheek nuzzled against his own. He was use to this by now though, Haku had always been very affectionate. "What?!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed in disbelief. "You just left on a four hour train ride, what about school tomorrow?! What about Zabuza Sensei? I'm sure he didn't agree to this." Naruto stated matter of fact.

Naruto smiled lightly at the thought of the always moody older man. He had been their physical education teacher in his old home town. He still remembered how uncomfortable the man looked when it came to the Sex ed part of the year. Since Naruto and Haku were the only ones that knew Zabuza was gay, they occasionally snickered when he talked about the female reproductive organs that he seemed to know nothing about. But even when he was busy joking around in class, Naruto always noticed Zabuza was a little more overprotective of Haku than the rest of the students. And Naruto even knew Haku had a crush on their teacher back then. Too bad he had moved before he found out the results of his advice when he told Haku to take a chance and ask him out. Naruto was anxious to get alone with the boy so he could find out what happened.

"He can excuse me from school." Haku huffed, his cheeks filling up with air. "Sure he was grumpy when I left, but I told him he would get a reward when I get back. You could only imagine his excitement then," Haku laughed freely. "But enough about that, I came here for you. I can only imagine how much trouble you've gotten yourself into already."

Sasuke and Itachi just felt awkward for they had no place in this conversation. Now that they thought about it, neither of them had really made an effort to know about Naruto's past. Sasuke only knew about his parents, but as far as what his friends were like and his school was, he had no idea. He felt ashamed of his previous selfishness. Naruto had spent most of his time trying to know about his past, why Itachi was so sex-crazed and why he hated his brother so much. Naruto actually cared about helping him out. But in return, Sasuke had never really cared about Naruto's history or the things he liked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Haku." Naruto suddenly sounded disappointed in himself, that it grabbed everyone's attention. "I want you to meet my best friend, Sasuke Uchiha, and this is his older brother, Itachi." Naruto introduced with his joyous smile and bright blue eyes. "And you guys, this is Haku, my friend from back home." He was so glad he could finally show Haku he could make other friends. Since back at their old home, Haku was the only one that would speak with him.

Haku turned to first face Sasuke. His eyes pierced fiercely into Sasuke's skull from mention of the words best friend, which caused Sasuke to even shudder. Just a moment ago Haku's eyes had been so warm in kind but now they were filled to the rim with hateful malice. Sasuke wondered what could have brought such a change. Then Haku's eyes averted to the taller Uchiha, the menacing look remaining. Haku had acutely noticed Itachi was in swimming trunks, his wet bare chest glistening in the mid-day sun. But what angered him most about it was the fact Naruto was also in a bathing suit. Which could have meant the two had went swimming...together.

Sasuke gritted his teeth when Haku quickly jerked away from looking at them and smiled widely at Naruto. The kid serious had a problem with them. "Hey Naru-kun, I just got into town and have been so busy searching for you, I haven't got a chance to sight see yet, can you show me around?" Haku asked anxiously, his brown eyes beautifully glittering at the thought of being with his best friend again.

"Sure!" Naruto answered boisterously. Sasuke sighed at Naruto's impatience. How could the dobe give someone else a tour when he barely knew the city himself? Though it was probably Sasuke's fault for not taking time out to show Naruto around everywhere. He suddenly glowered when Haku slid out of Naruto's lap, grabbing the blonde's hand and quickly jerking Naruto's clothes off of the stool beside Itachi and started to pulled Naruto away. Sasuke threw a suspicious look to the other Uchiha as if asking if they should go with, Itachi only nodded and paid for the meal.

Haku, without pause, pulled Naruto down the street, wanting the blond to explain everything to him, which was hard for Naruto since he didn't know anything about the places Haku had questioned. So he just lied, and Itachi and Sasuke knew very well that the lies were very unbelievable. But they followed behind regardless. The younger Uchiha's eyes bored into the back of Haku's head all because they were still walking hand in hand. It made Sasuke sick to see Naruto this happy and excited with someone other than himself, but it hurt worse if not anything else.

"Oh Naru-kun! I found this cute little boutique along the way, and it had the perfect outfit for you!" Haku mentioned with never ending excitement. And without so much as a word from the blond, he dragged Naruto a few blocks down and pulled him hastily into a clothing store. "I know you will look great in it!" He stated, quickly going through a rack of clothes he had earlier remembered the outfit being on.

The Uchiha brothers stepped into the store only a few minutes after Haku and Naruto. They had to run to catch up since the kid had intentionally went so fast to lose them. Itachi sighed frustratingly as he watched the two teens go through a collection of clothes. How could he had a feeling Haku was into just here for a day or even a week? After only being here ten minute the raven haired teen was already nesting back into Naruto's heart as if nothing had changed because he had moved. Sasuke however, was to riled up by just watching them to even do some calculated thinking.

"Sasuke-kun?" Suddenly whispered a timid and yet irritating voice. Sasuke turned and his eyes narrowed viciously. Damn, what luck that Sakura and Ino would both be here. "Why do you look so mad?" As always, Sakura had made it her life mission to cheer up Sasuke whenever he was down, so he could one day know he could trust her.

"Because that idiot's here, of course Sakura-chan." Ino quickly bellowed, pointing to Naruto over in the corner holding a mountain of clothing Haku had tossed at him. "Who wouldn't be depressed with him in the room? He's giving poor Sasuke-kun a migraine." Ino sympathized. Sasuke only rolled his eyes at this. When would they get it was they he couldn't stand and not his precious Naruto?

"Hey who is that girl with him?" Sakura asked curiously. "I've never seen her around here before," her voice held inner hatred. This girls was beautiful! See was hundred times more breath taking than Ino and Sakura put together, the pink haired girl had thought hatefully. So the natural thought to come to her mind, was that Sasuke was mad because Naruto was hanging out with this pretty girl, that he could possibly like. Sakura wept inwardly at the thought. Could it be possible Sasuke had finally found a girl he liked?!

"Apparently she is Naruto's girlfriend from his old town," Sasuke hissed deadly. This only assured Sakura more of her theory, and her heart ached with sorrow.

"You can't be serious!" Ino yelled out. "That block head managed to score big with a hotty like her?!" She cried out in disbelief. "Than she must be desperate. Maybe there are only girls in his old town...I always had a feeling Naruto was a pansy." Ino thought out loud, making Sasuke sneer at her.

"Found it!" Haku suddenly broke out into harmonious cheering as he waved the outfit in the air. "Now let's go try it on!" He exclaimed, hurriedly shoving Naruto down the hall where the dressing rooms were.

"What does she think she's doing?!" Sakura squealed surprisingly. Haku was following Naruto into the changing room. She was a girl and he was a boy, why was she going in there?! Sakura's eyes budded out more when she saw Sasuke and Itachi following Haku into the room. She felt like breaking out into tears since Sasuke seemed to want to watch the girl change.

A sigh of relief overcame both girls as they suddenly saw Haku shoving both of the Uchihas out of the room. "Where do you two think you are going?" Haku asked maliciously. "Cockroaches and pedophiles aren't allowed in dressing rooms." He stated sternly, glaring at the two before slamming the door shut. It didn't take more than a second for Sasuke to be angrily stomping his feet. Who did Haku think she was changing in there with Naruto?!

Oh my Kami! Sasuke held his head desperately as a few thoughts came to mind, making him ache with sadness. Jiraiya had said the two were close, close enough to even sleep in the nude together. What type of teenagers of the opposite sex slept together naked and didn't have sex?! This was all getting very suspicious. And if Naruto was Haku's boyfriend, then who was he to think that Naruto hadn't already tried something with Haku. No! This isn't right! Naruto was his!

"Naru-kun, what were you thinking walking around all day in swim trunks?" Haku asked seriously. Sasuke and Itachi both found there eyes trailing down to the floor, just beneath the door where they could see the other two's feet. Sasuke suddenly gulped when he saw Naruto's bathing suit drop to the floor, only meaning that Haku was watching him naked in there.

"Why not? I didn't want to get my clothes wet when I put them back on." Naruto explained, obvious confusion in his voice that signaled his normal clueless nature. Sasuke found himself drawn to watch as the pairs of feet bolted about the floor as they gathered the clothing.

"Lift up." Haku directed casually, bending down to assist Naruto in putting back on his underwear. Sasuke felt a nosebleed forming as he saw the pale arms hold the underwear up just a bit off the floor and Naruto's tan legs lifting one by one to get into them. His heart clenched more as he watched Haku's hands pull the material up, softly grazing Naruto's skin. "Have you been using new lotion? I don't remember you skin being this gentle." Haku giggled happily, making Sasuke more uneasy.

"Hey stop it Haku!" Naruto whined, his feet stamping about as the other teen proceed to teasing him by rubbing all along his bare upper half. Sasuke could see Haku stepping close to his blond, and a ruffle of clothes and slapping of flesh could be heard. Damn it all to hell?! Why did Naruto have to be erotic with anyone he was with?! "It's a little too tight Haku..." Naruto whimpered.

"Oh don't be such a baby because you don't like to look sexy," Haku laughed again. Now turn around so I can tie it in the back." Haku ordered, Naruto obeyed. "You know you should really by more appealing underwear," Haku added with a hint of amusement in his voice. "It's not a crime for boys to wear red and black underwear. It would certainly do more better for these pants than what you have on now."

Sasuke released a breath he didn't realize he had been holding the moment the lock on the dressing room door snapped and two slowly came out. His eyes widened unnaturally as he overlooked Naruto. His dobe was practically wearing women's night garments! A tight sky blue corset with no back was tied beautifully around Naruto's form. Silky white ribbons, tied in the back kept the material from simply falling off. And to go with it adorable black capris were held up on Naruto's thin waist by several fashionable belts with chains.

"You have great taste Haku," Sasuke found himself admitting out loud. This was the one thing Haku did manage to smile at him for, which filled Naruto with obvious relief. He was really hoping the to would get along.

Sakura and Ino, who had been watching and listening the whole time Naruto were dressing, had their jaws dropped. One for the fact that Naruto actually looked good in his outfit and the second for the fact Sasuke actually complimented a girl! Sasuke actually seemed impressed by a female on the planet, this was a sad day indeed for the rest of the female population.

"What's so impressive about her taste anyway?!" Ino barked out viciously. Haku's eyes widened with surprise at the title.

"But I guess she would need to know how to dress considering how deformed she is." Sakura cackled rudely. "Just look at her. She doesn't even have breast Sasuke-kun!" Sakura pointed angrily to the supposedly flat chested girl.

The girl's anger diminished the moment Haku began to laugh loudly. "Of course I don't have breast." Haku chuckled. "Have you ever meant a boy that did?" he asked amused.

Their eyes all fell hard on Haku, surprise coming over them, well all except Naruto who knew all of this already. "You aren't serious!" Sakura gasped out.

"But of course I am. I'm a hundred percent male. See.." With that, Haku leaned over quickly, pulling down his pants, skirt and boxers all in one swift motion. All the girls in the store gasped and screamed loudly, but Sakura and Ino...they fainted. Sasuke stared bug eyed at what he could clearly make out to be a penis. And Itachi...well...Itachi just gawked and licked his lips.

"Haku! Don't do that here!" Naruto shouted, quickly shoving the other BOY into the dressing room again and pulling back up Haku's clothes.

"What's wrong Naruto? Don't want anyone to see what you've seen?" Haku teased, suddenly wrapping his arms around the startled blond. "Well don't worry, I'll always be yours first." He giggled.

Despite how he acted before, Sasuke was actually more disappointed with finding out the truth. It would have been understandable that a girl be this pretty, but a boy. Naruto could have a complete package with Haku; good looking and the preferred sex. Now the Uchiha had to look out for two boys, this was bad. Real bad.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Yay, I finished another chapter. Though this one and the next are pretty short. But I really hope you guys like it. Oh and please don't be mad with me for the next chapter, there is a lot of Sasuke bashing in it. Lol, but its funny none the less. And I updated two chapters today, so please review for both. I do hate it when I put up more than one chapter a day and the first one put up hardly gets, if any reviews. If you review for both, then I will be happy to consider putting up more than one chapter again. Though probably not exactly the next update, but later on.

Oh and in my fic, Konoha is in Japan. And the setting is just a little after the first month of school, they still have summer weather going on right now.

**Next Chapter: **Haku may be a feminine, gentle looking boy, but looks can be deceiving. In fact, Haku doesn't plan to let anyone get close to his number one best friend. And Sasuke is sick and tired of it. But he might just have to put up with it for a much longer time tan he thought.


	30. Friends Never Say Goodbye: Part II

**Chapter Thirty**

**Friends Never Say Goodbye **

**Part Two**

After getting changed back into his normal clothes, Naruto was dragged out of the store and back down the street with Haku. Sasuke and Itachi once again followed sadly. This had not proven to be a good day at all for Sasuke. The day began with Naruto hanging out with his brother and was ending with him hanging out with Haku. Where was the Sasuke time? When would the young Uchiha get his chance to be with the lovable blond today? Though it was a fact he had been spending more time with Naruto than any other person during the entire time of Naruto's stay here. But that was not nearly enough time Sasuke would be satisfied with.

"Hey Naru-kun, let's go to the park!" Haku suggested anxiously. "I want to see if it is anything like the one back at home."

Sasuke was actually getting more angry with how the two were referring to the place Naruto 'USE TO' live. Which meant he didn't live there now and which meant it wasn't his home now! Naruto lived here, so this was his home! They acted liked Naruto was one day going to return there for good. Sasuke simply wouldn't accept that, he loved having the blond around. Konoha had seemed to be ten times more cheerful now that Naruto was around to bring people together.

Naruto was that type of person who was the glue for everything. Enemies that normally on any occasion wouldn't have done anything but argue, have been made decently acquainted All because they were a friend of a friend, the number one friend being Naruto. Take Neji and Sasuke for instance. The two would have never talked to each other unless it was to insult and intimidate one another. But when Sasuke had asked for Neji's help with Naruto, the Hyuga had given him assistance. It was Neji's idea to fix the egg and it was him that had warned Sasuke about Haku. So did that not make them somewhat friends?

The same could be said for Itachi and Sasuke. Before Naruto had showed up the two would still be endlessly hating eat other for a misunderstanding in the past. But it had been Naruto who wanted to know why they hated each other. He had devoted his time into finding out and then clearing up the mess between the two brothers. He had at least made them a family again, though not entirely all that loving, but none the less a family. If not for him, they would be ringing each other's necks right now.

So didn't it make since that Naruto belonged here more than any other place. He had this contagious happiness and love that made others adapt to his goofy ways so quickly. Though he was clumsy and a lot of trouble, he never seemed to get in anyone's way that wouldn't later benefit them in the future. So to have Naruto go back to his old home, would only tear apart this fair city and all of its citizens. Sasuke would never hang out with the other students in his class since Naruto would not be there to defend him or support him. And Sasuke's fan girls would continue to bug him all because Naruto wasn't there to stop them or scare them away since they didn't like him. To sum it all up, this place wouldn't be home unless Naruto was around to make it so.

With that single thought in mind, Sasuke walked up ahead so he could catch up to the eagerly chattering teens. "May I bother Naruto for a second Haku," Sasuke insisted politely before grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling him away from his old best friend. Sasuke suspiciously watched Haku fall behind with Itachi before he continued to speak. "Naruto what's going on here? I don't like this Haku character." Sasuke explained firmly.

"What do you mean? Haku just wanted to visit. I haven't spoke to him since I left. I've missed him..." Naruto whispered softly, a warm smile on his face as he stared down at the ground. "I was afraid he would forget me after I left, but to hear him so happy again and with me no less, it's just too good to be true." Sasuke felt his throat go dry at Naruto's words. It be came very obvious that the blond had some feelings he wasn't telling him. "Haku was my only friend, so I was afraid I would have nothing to go back to if he forgot me."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at those words. So Naruto had been planning to move back? How could he even think of that? Why would he want to go back to a place he had no other friends, when he had a lot more people that cared about him here? "So you don't want to be here any more? You don't want to be with your friends here? You don't..."

"Of course I do! I love hanging out with you guys. I only meant that...if I ever did have to move away again and it happened to be back there, I would like to still have my friendship with Haku intact. Sure the first week I came here, it was all I could think about, moving back home. But...I've changed my mind since then, since I've met you." Naruto smiled weakly at the thought that Sasuke could believe such a thing. "Never before would I have thought I would be this popular." He giggled vividly.

Sasuke sighed, whether it was in frustration or relief, he couldn't decide. Of course he was relieved Naruto didn't hate them all and wanted to move still. But he was frustrated because he got the feeling that Naruto still didn't understand how he felt...about him. None the less, Sasuke accepted the other's words and showed no sign of disappointment after wards. He only walked beside Naruto in silence as the blond started to ramble on again about reasons why he loved being here in Konoha. Sasuke couldn't help but smile sincerely. Hearing Naruto brag about them...was refreshing.

But treading closely behind the two, was Itachi and Haku. Itachi was also smiling. It made him happy to see Naruto so excited about living here. But more astonishingly, Itachi was happy for his brother. After all he wouldn't have to lose his best friend after all. Haku on the other hand, was glaring daggers into Sasuke's back. It was obvious Naruto had taken a liking to Sasuke, though not even the blond seemed to realize that about himself. But Haku wasn't keen of the idea of losing his best friend to some weird jerk. His suspicions were already at their most high because it just struck him as odd that two brothers, with a large age difference, were both constantly following and fawning over Naruto.

Haku was more enraged when he spotted the park ahead. And without hesitation, Naruto had grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged the Uchiha over to the swings. How could Naruto be as happy with Sasuke as he use to be with him? His brown eyes glowered with hatred as he watched Sasuke stand idly by as Naruto plopped down onto one of the swings. The Uchiha had been ordered to push by the bossy and excited blond, and he had obeyed. Normally pushing someone on the swing would be considered harmless, but Haku didn't like the fact Sasuke had to touch Naruto's ass to move him. No doubt Sasuke didn't only hang out with Naruto because he was his friend. Haku wasn't an idiot, he knew Sasuke was searching for something other than just a best friend. And he wasn't about to let Sasuke get that.

The long haired teen quickly dashed over to an open field, following after a stray soccer ball. Itachi quirked up an eyebrow at this. It was obvious Haku didn't intend to play soccer by himself, so why would the boy need the ball? Itachi's eyes suddenly narrowed as he realized where Haku was facing and who he was looking at. Without a moment's hesitation, Haku grabbed the ball, holding it a little above his foot. "Heads up!" He shouted loudly across the park and roughly kicked the ball into the air.

Sasuke, who had happily been pushing Naruto on the swing, didn't care what Itachi and Haku were doing. He had just shoved the blond higher into the air when he heard a far off warning. He suddenly turned in the direction of the sound. But it was all too late for him to react when a soccer ball came slamming into his face the very next second. The force of the attack had been so strong, he tumbled back onto the ground, wailing out a chorus of curses and groans.

"Damn it!" He screamed, his eyes clenched tight and his hands cupping his head desperately. Itachi couldn't believe what he just saw. And without knowing, he had quickly made his way over to his injured brother, Haku following behind with fake concern.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto asked out in confusion. Sadly he had been to high in the air to stop and just as he was coming down, Sasuke was jumping to his feet, preparing to dart out to kill Haku. But the Uchiha didn't make it an inch before Naruto in the swing came slinging back, hitting him in the face again. The impact sent the teen falling back to the ground, and Haku into uncontrollable laughter.

Naruto hopped off of the swing instantly and fled to Sasuke's side. "I'm so sorry Sasuke! Are you okay?!" The blond asked terrifyingly. He helped Sasuke sit up before suddenly gasping. "Sasuke your face is bleeding! I'll get help!" Naruto exclaimed before darting off toward the park shelter for a first aid kit or at least staff.

Haku kneeled down before the Uchiha, smirking widely. Sasuke did in fact have a heavy amount of blood pouring from his nose and his lips was also busted. Traces of dirt and scratches were all over his face, making Haku snicker with pride. "What's the matter Sasuke? I thought you liked having Naruto's ass in your face since you can't keep your damn hands off of him." Haku suddenly hissed, his smirk dropping into a venomous frown. "Maybe it would be wise of you to keep your hands where they belong." Haku warned before prancing off to assist Naruto.

Sasuke grunted angrily, wiping away some of the blood with his sleeve. "That little sneaky bastard." Sasuke snarled. "Naruto sure knows a bunch of asses. As if Jiraiya wouldn't be enough trouble to deal with, now I have to put up with his psychotic stalker of a best friend."

"Maybe you should head back home Sasuke," Itachi replied meekly. He wasn't sure if he should feel sorry for his brother or happy that someone was keeping him away from Naruto. "I'm sure Haku won't hesitate to try something again if he finds the means. At least he can't stay here forever." Itachi tried to cheer him up.

Just then Haku came back. "Here." He said bluntly, setting a first aid box down in front of Sasuke before running off to go meet Naruto. He pulled the blond off just before Naruto could go help Sasuke. Both Uchiha's glared at the teen as he dragged Naruto over to the slide.

"He better not stay here much longer," Sasuke growled. He suddenly yelped innocently when Itachi started to apply alcohol to the small cuts. For once in Sasuke's life, Itachi was helping him out. He cleared away the blood from his nose and plugged it up. "Thanks Itachi," Sasuke replied nervously. It was the first time he could ever recall thanking his brother for something serious and didn't involve Naruto. He glanced back over, his anger returning as he saw Haku hold Naruto in his lap as they slid down the slide.

In a heated fury, Sasuke got back up on his feet and marched over to the slide. By then Naruto had already gone down alone and was making his way back up the latter while Haku was at the top of the slide. "Move out the way Sasuke!" Haku ordered to the Uchiha that stood furiously at the end of the slide.

"What the hell is your problem?! I didn't do anything to you!" Sasuke barked out, his hands crossed tightly around his chest.

Haku growled once more and angrily pushed himself forward, sliding down quickly. "This is my problem-" Quickly coming down, Haku stuck his legs up and rammed Sasuke right in the groin upon arrival. Immediately the Uchiha stumbled forward in pain, holding his crotch as the burning continued. "It's a great threat to Naruto as far as I'm concerned." Haku spat out before stamping off.

"Sasuke are you alright?!" Naruto asked hastily as he climbed back down the latter and raced over to the Uchiha crouched over in pain.

"What do you think Naruto?! He just kicked me in the balls and you are stupid enough to ask if I'm okay?! Hell no! You have a freak for a friend!" Sasuke snapped at the blond, causing Naruto to flinch with fear.

"He didn't mean anything by it Sasuke, I swear!" Naruto explained timidly. "Haku's just...overprotective. But once he gets to know you, I'm sure he will be nice!" Naruto tried to comfort Sasuke, but it didn't seem to work at all since he was still defending Haku in the process.

"Hey Naru-kun! Sasuke! Get over here, me and Itachi will push!" Haku yelled out across the playground as he stood by the merry-go-round. Sasuke sighed, struggling back up to his feet. If Naruto was going to be with him, then maybe he could avoid getting hurt by Haku. After all the boy wouldn't dare hurt him if it meant hurting Naruto in the process. Plus how much damage could be done on a merry-go-round?

And Sasuke would be the one to find out. He sat in the middle of the metal contraption, folding his legs over one another as Naruto climbed on as well. Haku glowered more when he saw Naruto settle in Sasuke's laps and the Uchiha's arms around him. On any other occasion, Sasuke would have been thankful for this, but if not for the fact the space between his legs were sore and damaged, it was not a good position for Naruto to be in. None the less, Sasuke would never turn down a chance to be close to Naruto, even if it meant his own suffering and eventually demise.

Haku and Itachi both started to run around the ride, pulling along the metal bars, causing the thing to spin faster and faster. With Haku's surprising strength, Sasuke was finding it hard not to get sick or even stay on. Now it was time for Haku's plan to commence. Right on cue, a ice cream cart rolled over to the trail near the playground, immediately Haku put on a face of excitement.

"Oi, Naru-kun, let's get some ice cream!" Haku suggested, suddenly tugging on the bar backwards, causing it to stop instantly. But just in time he grabbed Naruto's arm and tugged the blond off with unbelievable speed. But for Sasuke, he had not been so lucky. For when the ride came to an immediate stop, his body shot to the side and his head went bumping into one of the six poles. Naruto hadn't been able to see what had happened since Haku already had him on a fast track toward the ice cream cart.

"Bloody fucking hell! I'll kill that bastard!" Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs, his hands tightly clapped over his aching forehead. "Why does this always happen to me?! What have I possibly done wrong?!" He shouted, wincing horribly as tears fled to his eyes. Despite how angry he felt, this really did hurt.

Itachi felt great sympathy for his young brother. "Okay, maybe it would be best to stay away from Naruto period, until Haku leaves." Itachi advised, thinking it was the only way for Sasuke to avoid further pain and agony. Itachi was just happy that it wasn't him that Haku was taking all this anger out on. He would hate to see what the kid had in store for him.

Just as Sasuke's headache was starting to lessen, it returned full force upon Haku's return. "Here you go Uchiha." Haku chirped in a singsong voice. "I only had enough money for two cones, so you two will share and me and Naruto will share." Haku explained. "Since you two are brothers, there shouldn't be a problem." He smirked cunningly as he handed Itachi the four scooped ice cream cone.

Sasuke's eye twitched with irritation. Not enough money my ass! If he had enough money to by four scoops of ice cream for two cones he could have easily afforded four one scooped cones. He was just making up excuses to torture him further. And it was working amazingly. Sasuke couldn't hate Haku more for licking the same cone as Naruto while he was reduced to sharing with Itachi no less. Sasuke knew exactly where Itachi's mouth had been, and he wanted nothing that would be in it.

Oh how Sasuke glared. His firey red eyes, thanks to odd heredity, were directed to the brown eyed teen, sitting super close to Naruto on a park bench. Haku held up their cone and licked from one side as Naruto worked the other side. How could they manage to do that without bumping heads? But that wasn't the only annoying part about it. Haku made it habit to let his tongue graze across Naruto's every once in awhile. Lucky for Sasuke, Itachi didn't want to share either, so he had given Sasuke the entire cone. That was the only thing that seemed to go right today.

As Haku and Naruto reached closer to the end of the ice cream cone, their tongues touched more frequently. For god sakes! You are suppose to take turns by now! Even if Sasuke knew he absolutely hated Haku by now, he still found the boy attractive. So watching this whole scene had succeed in making Sasuke one horny teen, but of course more for Naruto than Haku. Haku was the only one who seemed to notice how lustfully Sasuke was staring at them and he quickly pulled away from the ice cream cone, licking the remainder of ice cream from the side of his mouth.

"It's getting late Naruto." Haku pointed out to the blond still intent on finishing up his ice cream. "I want to unpack before it gets too late." he explained.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking Haku, how long are you planning to stay in town?" Itachi asked politely, trying to overcome his own modest arousal from the sexy display of tongue action.

Haku blinked for an odd moment. "Oh, just until New Years." Haku stated, everyone's eyes going wide with shock.

"New Years?!" Sasuke shouted out loud. "But it's September! That's four months away!" Sasuke felt his lungs lock up and his breath hitch in his throat. This couldn't possibly be happening. This would be the worse year of his entire life.

"I know that you idiot." Haku hissed. "I just don't want to miss Naruto's birthday in two weeks. And by then it will be already too close to all the best holidays. And I wanted to spend them with Naru-kun."

Sasuke suddenly snapped out of his daze as the true tremor hit him. The best holidays?! Haku would be around for all of them?! Him and Naruto would never have a romantic time alone! All his chances would be shot down. But something else caught his attention as well. "Naruto's birthday?" He repeated

"What?! You are Naruto's best friend and you don't even know when his birthday is?! Haven't you ever asked him?!" Haku yelled out angrily. Sasuke's shoulders draped down sadly. Now that he thought about it, he was a bad friend. He never did ask about Naruto's birthday as if it didn't even exist.

Seeing Sasuke's obvious sorrow, Naruto quickly budded in. "Uh, Haku, what about school? Zabuza can't excuse you for more than half of the year." Naruto pointed out.

"Don't worry. As far as they know, I'm in a transfer program." Haku giggled. "And Zabuza plans to come down as soon as we are let out for break. He wouldn't be able to wait months before he saw me again." Haku giggled warmly.

"And where are you planning to stay for these four months?" Itachi asked suspiciously.

Sasuke's head shot up and his face paled. Please don't say it, please don't say it, Sasuke was urgently reciting in his head like a helpful mantra.

"At Naruto's place of course!" Haku said happily.

NO!

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **I'm so sorry Sasuke. I didn't mean for everything to go wrong for you. But its real funny and it makes this one hell of a story if you have to fight for Naruto. giggle well I hope you liked this chapter, scratch that, I know you guys don't like seeing Sasuke hurt, but I hope you thought it was funny at least, lol. So please Review for this and the last chapter. I thought it was only fair I updated two chapters today since I missed out on the weekend. I really busy. And I'm still very busy. So please get those reviews in for both chapters.

**Next Chapter: **It's Haku first night over Naruto's new house, but Itachi and Sasuke aren't at all happy with this. So the Uchihas plan to do a little spying to make sure Haku doesn't try anything fishy with their beloved blond. But is everything as heavenly as they thought or does Haku and Naruto have a past score to settle?


	31. Old Ties And New Bonds

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Old Ties And New Bonds**

Pure unadulterated loathing; was the only emotion Sasuke had at the moment as the four of them all walked Naruto and apparently Haku home. He had never felt so angry before, much less sore. His head was still killing him and it was too much of an effort to walk without the stinging between his legs. And thanks to Haku's cruel display of how to eat an ice cream cone, Sasuke had to think about Sakura for nearly fifteen minutes to get his arousal down. As if that wasn't enough, this was only the beginning because Haku was staying so damn long.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called out his name softly in worry as he straggled behind to stroll next to the upset Uchiha. Naruto wasn't so stupid as to not notice Sasuke's suffering and Haku's cruel nature. But simply watching Sasuke mope and snarl to himself was depressing. "I'm sorry about Haku, Sasuke." He said lightly, pink racing to his cheeks from embarrassment. "I didn't really think he would be all that mean to you. But I guess it's my fault." Naruto nearly whimpered, making Sasuke only more grumpy. "Normally he is very kind and understanding, but I guess he just really wants me to move back."

"What can you possibly see in that kid Naruto?" Sasuke lashed out dangerously low. "Even you aren't stupid enough to believe he's a total nice guy. Tricks like his didn't just come in the spur of the moment. I say he's been planning all this since the moment you left. Bash the hell out of anyone who was even remotely close to you." Sasuke hissed. "Why can't you just tell him to go away?"

"Because he's my best friend Sasuke!" Naruto answered back in disbelief. Surely Sasuke would be able to understand that. "He wouldn't ask me to tell you to leave if he were in your spot. He's not going to be here forever. I know Haku, once he gets bored he will be back home before he had planned to leave."

That was hardly the least of Sasuke's worries. His biggest fear was that Haku would be around to long. Who was to say Naruto wouldn't end up moving again? If Haku stayed for months then he would never have time alone with the blond ever again. All of this just really sucked. Sasuke growled and crossed his arms not even answering Naruto after that. They simply walked in silence, which seemed to please Haku. Sasuke had the urge to strangle the boy every time he looked back here to check on them.

Haku grinned widely as they finally came to a stop before Naruto's front door. He was eager to get rid of Sasuke and Itachi so he could finally recap with Naruto on all the missed excitement. But there was no telling what else he could do when the others were gone. So Haku was the first to push the door bell, only to be welcomed with the annoying sound of a female's voice. But Haku was use to this, he even expected this from Jiraiya, since he had known the perverted man for two years.

Finally the door was thrown open and Jiraiya was about to yell at the group, when he suddenly spotted the long raven haired boy standing before him. "Haku?" He stated oddly. "Since when..."

"He came to visit Jiraiya! Isn't that great?!" Naruto chorused out next before the man could finish his questioning. "He can stay here, right?" Naruto asked anxiously, scampering forward so he was standing beside Haku, which upset Sasuke a little. Jiraiya only sighed and nodded. It didn't take a second more for Haku to go dashing in, pulling Naruto by the hand and his bags in the other.

There was a brief moment of silence as Jiraiya stood before Sasuke and Itachi. His expression was bland and uncaring before he sighed once more. "Damn, and here I thought I could get away from that little demon." Jiraiya whispered to himself. Sasuke's eyes widened at this statement. So the old man did know of how much a bitch Haku could be! "Yeah I know what you are thinking Uchiha." Jiraiya laughed. "Haku normally looks all lovable and kind at first appearances, but he can be a real pain in the ass afterwards."

Sasuke sneered at that comment. "More like a pain in the crotch." He snarled to himself. "Why the hell is Naruto friends with him anyway?!" Sasuke yelled out. "I know the dobe is pretty naive, but this takes the cake. If he can't see the bad in Haku, then all his brain cells are dead."

Jiraiya only chuckled more at this statement. "Its not like Naruto chose to be his friend exactly." Jiraiya began, his eyes drifting to the ground a little. "When Naruto was new in our old home town, he didn't have any friends. Haku just came up to him in the park one day and asked him if he needed a friend. Naruto thought it was the kindest thing anyone had ever done for him, so he practically became Haku's shadow. There was nothing wrong with all that, except, Haku was and still is very possessive. Instead of wanting Naruto to be happy hanging out with other friends, he only wanted Naruto to be with him."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Figured Naruto's first friend would be some crazy, controlling psychopath.

"Naruto could have any friend he wanted, since he is so amiable and social. But anyone he managed to get close to, Haku scared away. He threatened potential friends, he scared the crap out of the girls that could like him, and he nearly beat the living shit out of anyone who so much as looked at Naruto in a disrespectful way. One kid ended up in the hospital with a fractured skull and broken arm all because he cut Naruto in the lunch line." Jiraiya shook his head. "Of course Naruto never really sees any of this happening, so he always thought everyone just hated him and clung to Haku more and more. When the opportunity came for us to move, I just took it. If Naruto somehow managed to find someone else he liked there, Haku would only end up killing them."

Sasuke felt a cold shiver run down his spine. Itachi had gulped audibly, his throat having gone dry a long time ago. He was certainly glad Haku hadn't let out any of his anger on him. But the same could not be said for Sasuke, who barely did anything worth of getting the treatment he got.

"I'm even afraid of Haku some times. I mean the kid just stabs me with his eyes any time I brought a woman home with me. He thinks I'm setting a bad example for Naruto. Shoot, I think he doesn't want Naruto to end up liking girls so he can have Naruto to himself. So Sasuke, if you still plan to win Naruto over, you better find another way that doesn't involve actually being near him." Jiraiya chuckled. "Of course there is always the option of making peace with Haku, but I've never meet anyone who did that."

"Jiraiya, I believe you've lost your mind. How can I possibly be Haku's friend much less get on his good side?" Sasuke bellowed skeptically.

"By finding something you two have in common, which shouldn't be hard. You both are dead set on having Naruto one way or another." Jiraiya laughed. "Just come to some sort of agreement so you can share him. Haku may be independent and irritating, but he's not completely closed minded about these things." Jiraiya suggested. "As for what you can do tonight, you won't make any progress. But I guess it would be mean to send you home empty handed." The old man stepped back inside to retrieve something. "Here, I know how crazy with curiosity you will be while Haku stays here. So I took the liberty of bugging Naruto's room just in case if anything were to happen to him." At the moment Sasuke couldn't help but wonder where Jiraiya got all the money for this equipment. Then again, there sure was a whole lot of perverts around the world who would buy Jiraiya's pervy books. "It has cameras of every room except mine," the man chuckled again before throwing a wink. He handed Sasuke a specialized laptop.

At this, Itachi rose a curious brow. So his younger brother was working with an international pervert all to get advice on how to win Naruto over. Itachi never thought Sasuke would be so desperate, but he had to admit his brother needed some help in this apartment. So it was only fair that he get Jiraiya's help. Even now Sasuke accepted the help, and so him and Itachi were forced to leave to avoid any more confrontation with Haku.

"That little bastard, this fight is not over," Sasuke grumbled as they started to walk home. "Let's see what we are working with." He spoke to himself, practically ignoring Itachi's presence all together as he turned on the laptop. Immediately he was granted with the scene of the two boys talking within Naruto's room.

Haku was anxiously packing his stuff away into Naruto's closet and dresser as if this were his own room. The raven haired boy smiled mildly as Naruto was still rambling on about the fun he had so far in this town. But much to Haku's dismay, every activity included either Sasuke or Itachi's name in it, so he was greatly angered. He couldn't even get rid of Sasuke when he wasn't around.

"Hey Haku, what happened to Zabuza Sensei?" Naruto asked excitedly as he pounced onto his bed and sat Indian style. He watched Haku put anyway his clothes with intense anticipation.

Haku laughed at Naruto's antics. "Well what do you think happened?" Haku asked with a humorous look. "I took your advice and asked him out. I was surprised he didn't turn me down by using excuses like 'teacher and student relationships are forbidden', but instead he agreed. I'm real glad you talked me into it, Zabuza is real nice once you get to know him." Haku giggled, finally finishing unpacking.

"That's great, I'm so happy for you." Naruto chuckled, falling back onto the bed and staring up at the ceiling. He grinned when Haku came to join him on the bed. "I thought you would never get yourself anyone else with me around." Naruto's words came out more hurtful than he had meant them to. He really was happy for Haku, but back then he truly did believe Haku couldn't get himself a boyfriend or girlfriend because Haku was too busy spending time with him.

"Nonsense Naruto." Haku assured the blond. Sasuke was appalled to see the brown eyed teen cradle up on top of Naruto and straddle his hips. "I would never find anyone if you weren't around. I can't wait until Zabuza shows up. I really want you two to talk outside of class. Though he was pretty pissed about me coming here to see you." Haku's grin was so carefree, that it actually resembled most of Naruto's own smiles. "He's just jealous. After all I don't think Zabuza ever had a real best friend before so he thinks you are practically my boyfriend."

"Now what would make him think that?" Naruto wondered out loud. Haku only laughed at Naruto's statement.

"Naruto, let's do our binding!" Haku suddenly exclaimed anxiously. He nearly bounced on Naruto several times with excitement.

"But Haku, Jiraiya would kill me if he found another one. And the last one took forever to go away." Naruto whined, some what squirming beneath Haku.

"Why should he care if you get scabs?" Haku huffed. "Fine, then at least let me leave my mark." He begged desperately. "I promise not to put it in an obvious spot this time."

Naruto sighed tiredly. "Alright, but not so big either." In a moment, Haku's face lit up with overwhelming joy. It barely took the teen three seconds to hop off the bed and rush over to the door, locking it quickly and returning back to the bed. Sasuke was already in a heat rage of suspicion. Why would Haku need to lock the door?

Itachi only sighed at how close Sasuke was watching the scene, like this would decide if he would live or die. Without a word, Itachi opened the door to their house and let Sasuke walk in, his eyes still glued to the laptop. Itachi couldn't even convince his brother to go to his room to finish spying on the teen, instead he sat down right on the couch. Seeing as how it made no difference what Itachi did or said, he sat beside his brother and continued to watch as well. But he was not nearly as obsessed with finding out about Haku since his priorities would always focus around Naruto.

"I want mine on my chest." Haku explained as he hurried leaned over Naruto again. In seconds he had Naruto's arms lifted above his head as he quickly pulled the blonde's shirt off. Instantly Sasuke began hyperventilating. was Haku about to do what he thought he was going to do?! Haku lowered down on the other, his lips lightly grazing over Naruto's chest and then his stomach, directly over his tattoo.

Naruto mewled softly when Haku's lips stopped at his hip. With a gentle tug, Haku removed Naruto's pants and boxers. And with amazing tenderness, Haku kissed the juncture of Naruto's hip bone, where it connected to his thigh. He lingered there before he took the flesh in a light nipping. Naruto only watched, his blue eyes locked on Haku's head as it bobbed a little while he began to suck at the spot. Naruto let out a straggled whimper as Haku sucked and nipped harder at the flesh.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?!" Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs. Itachi had quickly cupped his ears to muffle some of Sasuke's screaming, but he was rather angry himself that Naruto was letting Haku do this. Was he this oblivious with Sasuke as well? "I'm going to fucking kill that bastard when I see him tomorrow!" Sasuke shouted, his hands gripped into tight and furious fist.

"Now what do you think of my handy work?" Haku chuckled as he lifted up from the spot.

Naruto sat up and leaned over so he could see the mark well. It was very noticeable with its bright red coloring on his skin, but Naruto managed to smile. "A whole lot better than what you normally do," he giggled. "I can't afford to have long lasting scars, so this will do." Scars?! Like what, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder. "Now your turn!" Naruto cheered anxiously.

Haku chuckled and smiled. "Sure thing." Without haste, Haku removed his own clothes until he was as naked as the day he was born. He laid back on Naruto's bed so Naruto could repeat the action he had done to him. "Hey Naru-kun?" Haku mumbled as Naruto climbed on top of him, and pressed his lips to Haku's chest. "You don't really like that Uchiha kid, do you?" Haku asked as he looked up distantly at the ceiling.

Naruto hesitated from kissing Haku's chest and stared back up at the boy. "Of course I do. He's my best friend. You still are too." Feeling that his own answer was suffice enough, Naruto leaned back down and bit the flesh at Haku's chest, just below the collar bone. Naruto could easily sense Haku was still mad at his answer, but he ignored it until he had finished the ritual. "You like?"

Haku peered up and stared at the hickey along his chest and managed to grin even though he was less than happy. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you were growing more bold Naruto." Haku chuckled. "Last time I couldn't get you to rub weenies with me."

"Haku!" Naruto whined out boisterously. "Stop playing! You make it sound so stupid. I wasn't about to get you off because you decided to watch one of Jiraiya's home videos!" The blond pouted. "I still can't believe that pervert recorded me taking a bath with the new luffa he bought me. I new there was something wrong, since he never buys me anything new." Naruto grumbled.

Haku smirked and quickly rolled over and forced Naruto back onto the bed, beneath him. "Yeah, but my body can't help but get aroused whenever your around." Haku teased, grinding his bare hips into Naruto's. "You're so cute when you play with bubbles." Naruto gasped timidly as Haku deeply rolled his groin against his.

"What the fuck?!" Sasuke screamed. "Itachi this bastard is trying to seduce him!" Sasuke hollered, pointing at the screen angrily.

Haku threw a suspicious look to Naruto's dresser, noticing an odd stuffed bear sitting on it. Naturally, being Naruto's best friend, Haku new Naruto loved foxes so having a stuffed bear in his room was too abnormal. He wouldn't be surprised if Jiraiya was up to his old tricks again. A sudden deviant idea popped into his head and he smirked devilishly. He quickly leaned up and whispered something into Naruto's ear, that Sasuke nor Itachi could make out. Naruto nodded bashfully, his cheeks flushing with red.

"What is he up to?" Sasuke scowled, crossing his arms more tightly across his chest. His eyes suddenly widened as he saw Haku go back down on the blond.

"Let's see if you get as turned on by me as I get by you." Haku giggled, his eyes cupping into half circles as he smiled.

"What are you planning to do Haku?" Naruto whimpered timidly. His question was soon to be answered as Haku lifted Naruto's legs up and placed them over his shoulders. Sasuke was greatly offended by what he knew was sure to come, though he couldn't see Haku's head behind Naruto's legs.

"You should know about this Naruto. After all, I'm sure Sasuke has done it for you plenty of times before." Haku cackled, though his voice was dripping with hatred and venom as he simply imagined Sasuke touching Naruto in the wrong way.

Sasuke felt a cold shiver run down his spine as Naruto suddenly broke out into a loud gasp. Onyx eyes bugged out of Sasuke's head as he saw Naruto's lips part wide and his eyes close quickly. Hell no! Haku did not have his filthy mouth on Naruto! That just couldn't be.

Itachi felt his stomach drop and he had the sudden urge to cover his mouth. He couldn't believe his either. Naruto always seemed so innocent, yet he was letting his best friend do this to him. "Oh Kami." Itachi muttered, feeling his own cheeks flare with blush. Naruto was incredibly hot when he was crying out in pleasure, though Itachi would never know this since he had only caused Naruto to cry out in pain. But this was a huge turn on, and it didn't take very long for it to show through Itachi's pants.

"H-Haku..." Naruto whimpered out loud. "D-don't..." He begged, his head tilting to the side and his breathing increasing dramatically. Sasuke couldn't tare his eyes away from the scene as Naruto's chest rose and fell noticeably. Haku's shoulders continued to bob along with his head. Sasuke was only persistent on killing the teen and finding out his technique of course.

"Ahhh..." Naruto moaned, his back suddenly arched high and his legs lifting up more on Haku's shoulders. "Don't...stop..." He begged, nipping his bottom lip to keep from screaming out more. Naruto thrashed a bit, his head tossing side to side and his hair becoming more unkempt. "Haku...please..I'm going to..." Naruto suddenly arched his back up as far as it could go in such a position, his lips parted in a silent praise.

Just as Naruto reached the peek of an unimaginable scream, the room sounded with laughter.

Sasuke immediately jumped out of his seat in disbelief. Itachi's own jaw was dropped. No...they wouldn't.

Haku popped up from his spot, laughing hysterically. Naruto was rolling over in laughter, cupping his aching stomach to ease the pain. But such a sight proved that Naruto was not in fact as aroused as the brothers thought.

Hopping off of the bed, Haku walked over to the dresser, not caring that the others could see his naked form clearly now. Sasuke backed away in astonishment as Haku intentionally got more close to the camera. The raven haired teen leaned over so that his face was in line with the stuffed bear. "How was that for you dumbass? Like the show? I'm sure you did, but serves you right for being so damn nosey!" Haku suddenly hissed, throwing up a middle finger up to the camera. "Keep your nose out of our business Sasuke!" Haku growled before shoving the bear off the dresser and stomping the poor item until the camera was damaged beyond repair.

"That jerk!" Sasuke yelled. "He was playing with us the whole time!" Though Sasuke was angry for the joke he was greatly relieved to find out that didn't happen for real. But he couldn't believe Naruto would agree to play such a prank like that. Though Haku had mentioned Naruto got into a lot of trouble back at home, so maybe he was a great trickster. He sure as heck was a great actor, that was definite. Haku certainly proved to be a hard opponent, Sasuke was going to have trouble with this one.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Lol, Naruto and Haku are such pranksters, bugging Itachi and Sasuke like that. And if you ae wondering about the friendship binding, you'll find out next chapter. So please review and I will update! I really hope you guys loved it. Haku may seem like a total jerk now, but he eventually gets use to Sasuke. Itachi however, that's not the same story.

**Next Chapter: **Haku only proves to be more trouble after the little prank, and the Uchiha brothers can't seem to take it. Luckily, Haku doesn't go to school with them just yet, giving Sasuke the time he needs to hit it off right with Naruto and maybe get a little more info on Haku and his relationship.


	32. Trouble Made For Two

**Chapter Thirty- Two**

**Trouble Made For Two**

"I can't believe they fell for that." Haku was still contagiously laughing with Naruto. "I may be close to you, but I've never molested you." He cackled, rolling over on the floor. "And see I told you they couldn't be trusted. I've been around Jiraiya long enough to know when he has things wired, the sick pervert."

Naruto chuckled once more before sitting back up. "Come on Haku, they aren't that bad. But I wish I could have seen Sasuke's expression." Naruto smiled goofily at that thought. "He can be really paranoid sometimes and it's really funny when he gets mad at Itachi." Naruto mentioned, brushing down his hair that had fallen out of place.

Haku quirked up an eye brow at the statement. "Why would he be mad at Itachi?" Haku asked in confusion. As far as he could tell, Itachi was pretty tame. The guy doesn't seem as close to Naruto as Sasuke is, which was a good thing, Haku had decided.

"Oh, just because he tried to get into my pants once. But it's all good now, Sasuke beat the crap out of him for it." Naruto giggled with restraint. He didn't seem to notice Haku's sudden anger as he heard that explanation. In fact Naruto had said it so casually, how could Haku not be mad that the blond was nonchalant about his own raping.

"What the hell are you talking about?! That bastard tried to rape you?!" Haku yelled out. "I'm going to fucking hang that pedophile by his nut sack and then beat him like a piñata." Haku hissed to himself. It was quite an interesting scene to imagine.

"No, Haku don't do that! I told you, Sasuke took care of it! So you don't need to-"

"Need to what? Be around any more?!" Haku lashed out. "You think that Uchiha kid can really protect you?! If he was so damn protective then it would have never happened in the first place Naruto!" Haku snarled, standing up quickly and marching over to Naruto, who stared startled at him. "What type of best friend let's his own brother take a whack at you? I'm telling you those two are no good; they're going to sell you out Naruto!"

"Haku shut up! They would never do that!" Naruto screamed angrily. Not even Haku could talk about his new friends like that. Meeting Sasuke and Itachi were the best things to ever happen to him and he would be damned before he let Haku taint that fact with harsh, false assumptions.

"I hate to be the one to break it to you Naruto, but not everyone who says they are your friend are your friends. When are you going to realize just about everyone is trying to get into your pants?!" Haku shouted back.

Naruto flinched at Haku's claim. His heart suddenly filled with sadness and it actually hurt. Those words hurt so much. "You're lying Haku! That's not true!" Naruto nearly sobbed, his eyes filling up with tears that he tried to hold back.

"It is true and you know it!" Haku barked back, crossing his arms and glaring at Naruto. "Tell me one thing you've done with either one of them that wasn't sexual in anyway." Naruto bit his lip roughly.

Now that he thought about it, he couldn't really think of much. Even the first time Naruto went over Sasuke's house, so many things happened. Then was Haku right? No, he couldn't be. "Don't say that Haku, they aren't like that!"

"Oh yeah, you really believe that? I find it pretty hard to believe." Haku countered.

"Why?! Because you are one of the people that wants to screw me?!" Naruto snapped. He angrily jumped off of the bed and hurriedly shoved Haku back. "If all that's true, then you are just like them." With that, Naruto opened his bed room door and pushed Haku right out. "And if you are going to talk about them that way, than stay the fuck away from me!"

Haku stomped uncontrollably as the door was slammed in his face. "Damn it Naruto! What do you see in that lame ass pervert?! He doesn't deserve you!"

"And I suppose you do?!" Naruto scowled back from inside the room. "Well, I don't think you've earned any of my affection! I like Sasuke, why can't you just get along with him," suddenly came his saddened whimper. In a moment, Haku knew he had said too much and made Naruto cry. He never liked being the cause of Naruto's tears, excepted the ones for happiness. "Haku...I really wanted you to like him as much as I do. You and Jiraiya are like the only family I have left. Sasuke makes me happy, why can't you just accept that?! You can't be my only friend forever Haku."

"You'll never understand Naruto." Haku mumbled deeply, clamping down on his own bottom lip. "Too many people want to have you Naruto...you can't be with all of them. You'll just break," Haku murmured softly. He was so mad with the blond for his own stupidity and easily trusting nature, but that was what made Naruto, Naruto. And he loved everything about the blond, and apparently, so does everyone else. Haku felt his chest tighten when he could hear Naruto's form slump down against the door and sob. "Naruto..." Haku whispered lightly, placing his hands on the door as if he could past through them.

"Go away Haku!" Naruto screamed, holding his knees close to his chest as he wept into his arms.

"Naruto...look, I'm sorry. I know everyone's not trying to use you. But it's very hard to find someone who's not that way. I only want to protect you. I just don't want you to get hurt...again." Haku received no response and was only gifted with the sounds of light crying. "Fine, I'll try to get along with that stupid Uchiha." Haku growled. "But I will go back on my word if I find out he's done something to you."

For a long while, Haku had to wait outside until Naruto's crying stopped, which aggravated him. Naruto was being such a baby, but he couldn't exactly blame the teen see he didn't have much of any friends when he was growing up, even before Haku had met him. Finally the door opened and Haku was greeted with the heart shattering sight of a trembling Naruto with sorrowful red eyes and puffy cheeks. Despite how cute it looked as well, Haku had only developed sympathy for Naruto over the years.

"Feel better?" Haku asked with great concern. When Naruto only gave a timid nod, Haku proceed to wrapping his arms around the shorter boy. He gently held Naruto to him, feeling the damp cheeks press against his chest and thin body melding against his more agile form. "I'm sorry, I won't do that again." He promised. And he was telling the truth. Whenever he discovered Naruto had not liked something he did, Haku completely wiped it from his abilities and pretended it didn't exist. But he always remembered everything that upset Naruto, for he prevent for the events to ever repeat themselves.

Haku finally herded Naruto back into the room and into his bed. After turning off the lights, Haku crawled into bed next to the blond. He could at least be happy with how easily Naruto returned his friendship by wrapping his arms around his chest as he cuddled into Haku's form beneath the blanket. Putting his arms around Naruto's forearm, Haku set his head down on the other's and waited fro Naruto to fall asleep. Haku had long ago learned that if he ever planned to receive any sleep it would best be done after Naruto worked off all of his normal fidgeting during the first hour of sleep, usually when he tried to get comfortable.

On any other day, Haku would have been accustomed to waking only when Naruto moved around as he returned to consciousness for today. But this morning was different, he had unintentionally woken up before the blond. Haku stared off, glancing around the room. The silence of the morning, except for the occasional bird chirps, was unusually calming. But within the raven haired teen, a storm was raging. Who would know went the winds would finally break free in anger.

As for now, Haku appeared to be serene and well rested. He unlatched Naruto's arms from around him and got out of bed. He might as well get dressed for the day, since Naruto would not be able to be with him around the house all day. It had almost become tradition that they wear no close whenever they spent the night. Jiraiya was extremely paranoid whenever Haku had his visit, so the man usually took up hiding in his room until the boy had left. As much of pervert as he was, he still didn't like to see the crazy naked boy running about his house all day.

Haku walked over to the bathroom and prepared himself a bath. Once it was full, Haku set himself carefully into the hazy waters with several piles of bubbles scattered across its surface. He laid down relaxing, his head thrown back against the edge and he sighed longingly. He had been too deep in the comforting trance, he hadn't noticed when a certain yawning, naked blond stepped into the bathroom.

"A morning bath? That's not like you." Naruto yawned softly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "You always tell me its pointless because we were only going to get more dirty during the day, so it was best if we took one at night." Naruto explained, sitting down on the edge of the tub.

The brown eyed teen smiled widely, opening his eyes. "I just felt like having one. But you kind of ruin the relaxing part when you just sit there and stare." Haku giggled lightly. "How about you join me?" Beofre Naruto had a chance to answer, Haku grabbed Naruto by his waist and pulled the boy down into the water to settle in his lap.

"Haku..." Naruto moaned tiredly. "I've got school today, I have no time for this." Haku was upset with Naruto's abnormal rejection. The blond never turned down a little friendly fun in the morning, so why the big change. Just when Haku was going to complain about the choice, they heard the door bell ring. Naruto sighed loudly and lifted back out of the water.

Laughing inwardly, Haku lifted up out of the water as well. Naruto had a habit of forgetting when he was naked. It was normal that he answered the door like that, usually scaring away the guest. Haku only wanted to see the startled expression of the person at the door way, so he anxiously poked his head out of the bathroom so he could see down the hall. But he was angered to find who was at the door when Naruto opened it.

"Dobe, we are going to be late if you don't-" Sasuke looked in his ritual complaining as he stared ahead of him. Yeah, he often caught Naruto half dressed or in his pajamas when he answered the door, but never completely naked. In fact, Sasuke enjoyed this welcome more than the others. His only problem was the collection of bubbles shrouding his view of Naruto's entire naked form. Wait a second, why was Naruto wet waist to toe. "Why are you taking a bath when we have to be at the bus stop in ten minutes?" Sasuke growled impatiently.

"What?! It's already that late?" Naruto gasped. Without warning, the blond dashed off down the hall and into his room to get dressed. Sasuke could easily see Haku's head popping out from within the bathroom now that he had looked down there.

Sasuke stepped inside, shutting the door behind him and followed Naruto's beeline trail of wet footprints back down the hall. Naturally, he was not happy to find that Haku was wet and soapy too. It didn't take a genius to figure out they had taken a bath together.

"What's up Uchiha?" Haku asked with a smug smirk. "You know what, forget that. I already know. After all who wouldn't be 'perky' after the show we gave?" Haku's smirked disappeared into a vicious snarl as he glared at the other boy.

"I'm not here to exchange words with rats, Haku." Sasuke replied sternly. He had managed to keep his cool so far, but that wouldn't last very long.

"Rats?" Haku repeated. "I thought that's what you and your brother are. Sneaky, nosey, disgusting, and vile rats. Isn't that right? I know how much you like to crawl around on your bellies." Haku informed, his voice harsh and cold. "Why don't you stay away from Naruto? He isn't into rodents."

"Well better rodents than snakes." Sasuke countered.

Haku's glare hardened and he pushed passed Sasuke. "Now that I think about it...I have a better animal for you." Haku's smirk returned. "Wet dog," Haku hissed while shoving Sasuke further into the bathroom, where he slipped on the already wet floor and went falling back in the still filled tub. A large splash caused the floor to be swept over with a huge wave of water. "Looks like you are all washed up Sasuke," Haku chuckled before heading back to Naruto's room.

"Urgh!" Sasuke grunted, fisting the water furiously. He kicked his feet around, only wishing Haku had been in front of him. With much trouble, Sasuke pulled himself up out of the water. So much for starting the day off right. He thought if he could just pretend Haku didn't faze him, then the teen would leave him alone. Well that was just wishful thinking.

By the time Naruto got out of his room, fully clothed, Sasuke had dried off as much as he could with a towel. But his clothes still held onto the water and his hair dripped frequently. "Sasuke? Why are you all wet?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded.

"Oh, I just decided to take a dip. What do you think happened? Your crazy ass best friend just shoved me into the tub!" Sasuke barked, crossing his arms and stomping off for the front door. "Let's just hurry up and go."

"You can't go to school like that Sasuke! You're soaking wet, and you're going to catch a cold. Why don't you change into some of my clothes?" Sasuke was not comforted by Naruto's concern. Apparently, Naruto had completely ignored the fact he said Haku did this to him. But what was he expecting Naruto to do about it anyway? Naruto wasn't the type to threaten anyone for pranks.

"Because Naruto, Haku will probably fill the clothes with itching power or poison ivy just before I put them on. Hell, he might soak it with oil and light a match. I wouldn't put it past him." Sasuke spat before marching out the door.

Naruto sighed, throwing a worried look back to Haku, who had a fake innocent expression on his face. "I thought you said you were going to try to get along with him." Haku only shrugged his shoulders and walked off again. For now, Naruto had to worry about Sasuke. He caught up to the Uchiha easily, since he hadn't gotten very far with uncomfortable, wet, slippery shoes. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I talked to him about it last night."

"Naruto, Haku doesn't give a shit about what you say." Sasuke spoke, looking straight ahead. His words were firm and unmoving, filled with such surety. "He gets a kick out of causing me misery."

"You have no right to point out his flaws Sasuke." Naruto bellowed back. "You aren't exactly the kind saint yourself. I do believe you've hurt me several times yourself. And yet, I'm not holding it against you."

"That's right, you're not. You don't hold anything against anyone!" Sasuke growled. "You don't hold it against Itachi for assaulting you, and you don't hold it against Haku for ruining your life. Naruto, that big bully just scares away any friends you could have had. And if you ever tried to do anything about it, I wouldn't be surprised if he started beating you up as well. He'll use some lame excuse like, 'I'm doing what's best for you'."

"Sasuke don't turn out to be a jerk like him! Haku's only doing this because he's afraid." Naruto justified.

"Yeah right, afraid of getting caught." Sasuke mumbled under breath. he crossed his arms tightly around his chest and kept walking. "And what's with those scars you two were talking about last night anyway? Sounds to me like he's hurt you before."

Naruto sighed in frustration. People thought he was stubborn, Sasuke was the only stubborn one around here. "Well if you hadn't been spying on us, than maybe you wouldn't be so dead set on knowing about it."

"I wasn't spying. I was guarding." Sasuke quickly corrected. "I knew that punk would try something tonight, I was only doing it to protect you." Sasuke actually planned to stick with that excuse.

"Bull crap!" Naruto yelled. "Is that stuff what you're into Sasuke? If I do recall, you liked to record me that first time you came over." Naruto pointed out. "You're just as big a pervert as Jiraiya. I'm not stupid Sasuke! It's called child pornography, and as far as I know, its illegal."

"Well, I didn't hear any objections before. If you knew what you were doing was wrong, than why didn't you stop me?!"

"Because I thought you were my friend and wouldn't be a total asswipe in the end! Just prove me right for once Sasuke! Every time I thought you wouldn't be that prick, you turned out to be just that." Naruto huffed, turning his eyes away from Sasuke. "I'd like to be right just once. To think that someone I did trust wouldn't turn out to be a complete fake, I wished for that."

"Well you can't trust everyone!" Sasuke shouted. He was sick and tired of Naruto's whining and complaining. He was not victimized all the time.

"Yeah, and your right Sasuke. I can't even trust you," Naruto grumbled, his voice growing horse with sadness. "I couldn't trust Itachi, and I thought he was my friend. I can't trust Haku to understand me, and I can't trust you to not be the one to hurt me."

"Cut it out Naruto! I don't mean to hurt you, you set yourself up for it. Stop being so fucking naive! You're old enough to know all this, so start acting like it. I think we all are tired of babysitting you. You're like an annoying baby that never stops crying and never stops needing everyone's attention."

"Stop saying that!"

"I'll stop saying it when you stop being such a crybaby about it! Grow up Naruto, you sure as hell aren't innocent!"

"You're such a jerk Sasuke, and you'll never change!" Even if Sasuke was ever going to take back his words, Naruto didn't give him the chance to. The blond had quickly ran off, falling off the trail to the school bus. But that didn't really care to Sasuke. The dobe could miss school and get punished for it, why should he give a damn? Yet, it still hurt to see Naruto so sad all the time.

It hurt. There was an indescribable burning in Naruto's chest. It was like all his insides were on fire, and the smoke was rising up into his head, making his vision cloudy and his thoughts hazy. He felt short of breath as he kept running. He didn't know where else to go, so somehow he ended up at school. But he couldn't remember the long run here. In fact, it hurt to think.

The pain in his chest was unrelenting and he had instinctively squeezed his shirt above the soreness as if he could end it. His brows knitted together with strain and he could vaguely make out anything around him. He received strange looks from the many students shuffling inside to get to their classes.

"Naruto?" Replied a familiar voice, but it was slurred a little and Naruto could not make out who had called him. "Are you alright? Naruto!" The blond was unable to answer before he passed out onto the ground, his world fading into black.

Sasuke nervously stood at the door, his hand hovering over the handle as he was going through a list on the good and bad of his arrival. It seemed the good had outweighed the bad, so he lightly turned the handle and pushed the door open. The white room was something like out of a tragic movie, right when a close friend our lover finds out from the doctor that their loved one would die. Though that wasn't the case right now, Sasuke could still feel the guilt and dread build up in his stomach.

He walked in and peeked behind the white curtains. His heart jumped into his throat as he was Naruto laying on the white mattress, his skin as pale as paper. Sasuke found himself missing the beautiful bronze skin that matched his sun kissed hair. For a moment, Sasuke truly believed a nurse would appear, shaking her head after being told some bad news. Though he already knew the case was not all that serious.

"He scared the shit out of me," Kiba's voice sounded suddenly in Sasuke's ears. The teen nearly jumped out of his skin. He had been to consumed with Naruto's appearance, he hadn't noticed Kiba sitting in a chair beside the blond. "The nurse just said it was an anxiety attack, but even that seems serious considering its Naruto. Most of the time he acts like he doesn't have a care in the world, so how can we so easily believe he was under going any amount of stress?" Kiba said to the Uchiha, his eyes falling down onto the gently breathing blond.

Sasuke felt guilt once more. It was his fault Naruto was stressed. Naruto wouldn't have been so worried if he wasn't always hurting him. "I think it will be better if I just take him home." Sasuke said softly.

"Well I just thought it would be best to take him to the school infirmary since it was close by and they would be able to accuse him of skipping." Kiba chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of his head. "I swear five years had been scrapped off my life when I saw him faint. But Naruto is always the drama queen." Sasuke didn't say a word. He was sure he would have went out of his mind to if he saw Naruto collapse suddenly. "I think he has a crush on you Sasuke." Kiba suddenly chuckled, but his statement only caused Sasuke to stiffen. "He's been moaning your name for the past ten minutes. Makes a lot of sense though, why he always hangs out with you so much."

Sasuke felt almost angry with Kiba for making that assumption. "That's impossible." He quickly answered back. Naruto could never like him as much a she would like to believe, especially after how mean he has been to him. Plus, Uchiha's were never very lovable people. If anyone were to have crushes on them, it would not be for their personality but their looks and status. Sasuke knew for a fact, Naruto was not interested in either one of those.

"Sure." Kiba answered back sarcastically. "Have you not seen the way he looks at you, your like his god or something?" Kiba stood up from his seat. "Well I'm missing class while I was waiting for you to come here." Kiba headed for the door, but stopped just as he reached the doorway. "I hope you clear things up with him. It would be a shame for him to lose a friend like you over something stupid."

"Thanks for your words of wisdom Kiba," Sasuke grunted. Not that he didn't appreciate Kiba's concern, he just didn't think it was needed. Naruto wouldn't need a friend like him when he had Haku. Sasuke only caused problems for him. So the sooner this 'thing' between them was over, the better.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Oh no! Sasuke don't think that! I feel so bad for making the two of them fight again. But Sasuke has definitely got to work on his behavior problem and Naruto needs to get a better interpretation of Sasuke's feelings for him. This chapter didn't turn out exactly how I planned since I wanted a little SasuNaru fluff in it, but it looks like that will have to be for the next chapter. I hope you liked, and I will update as soon as I can.

**Next Chapter: **Can Sasuke and Naruto ever stop fighting long enough to find out that they really do love everything about each other? Sasuke can try to get his feelings across, but there is a matter of Naruto accepting much less understanding them.


	33. Lovely Mischief

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

**Lovely Mischief**

An ever present silence loomed over the room, making Sasuke uneasy and tentative. He sat mutely in the lone wooden chair by Naruto's bed, simply watching as the blonde's chest fell and rose again with careful precision. He looked so peaceful there, though Sasuke new all hell would raise up when Naruto found out what happened to him. He had figured Naruto was never accustomed to be injured like this, though it was not a wound done to the body. If seemed Naruto did a pretty good job protecting himself from mental harm. So may be being oblivious was some sort of defense mechanism for Naruto.

At least, Sasuke would like to believe that. To believe that his words have only presented to be minor injuries and would not last long after the fact. Going against his logic, his feelings told him everything he said and did was always recorded into Naruto's mind. It had been more than once that Naruto brought up an occasion where he had hurt him. Was Naruto simply keeping track so he could later use it against him? It sounded like something Sasuke would do against Itachi?

It was the sudden sharp in take of breath that startled Sasuke out of his thoughts. Immediately, his eyes darted over to the resting form and he was blessed by two sapphire eyes staring back at him. Sasuke was able to rest easy now that he new Naruto hadn't gone into a coma or something of the sort. "You had me worried for a moment," Sasuke lightly chuckled. He was more or so hoping Naruto had forgotten their little fight this morning, so he could put the harsh words behind him. But if fate allowed him that, it would be too kind.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, his brows suddenly pulling together in a cold frown. He sat up so that he could give Sasuke the full extent of his glare; it worked flawlessly. "I thought you had to be an ass somewhere else." He mumbled roughly. His cobalt eyes scanned the room the next moment. Curiosity finally set in as he realized he wasn't in his typical room and thankfully not Sasuke's as well..

"You passed out," Sasuke quickly informed. A nervous filling in his stomach made him look away from Naruto and down at his hands that were fiddling together. "The nurse said you had an anxiety attack." Sasuke's words came sad and regretful. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have said all that stuff." He admitted, hoping Naruto would accept that as his apology.

"You're right, you shouldn't have. But you did, and its not the first time you've had diarrhea of the mouth. It's like we aren't even friends any more Sasuke. You keep promising me it won't happen again, but it always does. You've called me a demon, a slut, and today you called me a fake." Naruto said each word more harsher than the first. He pulled his legs up and cradled them in his arms. "I guess I'm just an all around bad person in your eyes Sasuke."

"No you are not Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed, his voice actually sounding sincere and hopeful. "I didn't mean any of those things."

"You said I just get in the way. I'm a hopeless idiot to you Sasuke...You said you hated me." Naruto whimpered, tears falling from his eyes one by one as he forced his head to be hid away into his arms and legs. "I've done everything you wanted. Even things you didn't ask for, but it doesn't change anything." Sasuke could barely make out the words through the tears and they were muffled by his skin. "What...do I have to do? What do I have to say...to make you like me?"

What?! Sasuke couldn't believe Naruto thought he didn't like him at all. The teen quickly rose from his seat and sat down on the bed beside Naruto. "That's not true Naruto. I like you a lot, I really do." Sasuke tried to assure the blond of his affection for him.

"No you don't!" Naruto sobbed, his head lifting up so he could stare at Sasuke with his sad, watery eyes. "You like my looks, but you don't like me. Am I only good to you for sex?" Naruto asked as a long stream of tears flowed from his eyes. "Do you only put up with me because you want get something from me? Because so far, I haven't been given any proof to believe otherwise."

Despite all of Sasuke's claims, Naruto did have a point. He wasn't very good at showing he liked Naruto for anything other than a bedmate. Though he had always been criticizing Itachi for having that state of mind, it seemed he had inherited that trait from his family as well. Then was Sasuke no better for Naruto than Itachi was?

When Sasuke hesitated without an answer, Naruto was only convinced that Sasuke couldn't speak because he couldn't deny truthfully. So Haku was right...Sasuke was not interested in him at all. That realization brought more tears to Naruto's eyes, if that was even possible. "I can't believe I ever trusted you," Naruto hissed, staring furiously at Sasuke. He pushed away from the Uchiha and climbed off the bed in the hurry. "I really am an idiot. I defended you when Haku said you didn't want 'me'."

Sasuke looked at Naruto in total bewilderment. "Wait, Naruto. It's not like that!" Sasuke stood up and made his way around the bed, over to Naruto. But the blond quickly pulled away, slapping Sasuke's out stretched hand to the side.

"If I wanted this, than I would have chosen Itachi. At least he gave a damn about how I felt!" Naruto yelled. "Why did I have to fall for you so hard?!"

Even with his heart in unbearable pain right now, Sasuke couldn't help but drop his jaw in surprise. An overjoyed surprise. Did Naruto just say he's fallen for him? It was one thing to hear the blond countless times say he liked him, since Naruto was just a real affectionate friend. But to fall for someone, was to love them, was it not?

Sasuke threw himself forward when Naruto tried to make it past him. "Naruto listen to me! You're not an idiot, I am! I'm an idiot because I keep hurting the dearest person to me. I don't want to hurt you any more. Even when I don't mean to, I cause you the most pain. But I do like you Naruto! I don't want you to ever think that I didn't!" When Naruto tried to tug away from Sasuke, the teen only pulled Naruto into a tight embrace. "I don't want you to leave me. I don't want to see you with Haku, Itachi or anyone else. I want you for myself. but not only in body. In heart as well..." Sasuke pulled Naruto's chin up so the blond was looking at him fully. "I really do care about you Naruto. And if I didn't, I wouldn't be going through all this trouble for a good fuck. You mean more to me than sex. I swear on my grave."

For a brief moment, Sasuke wondered if it would be wrong to say that he loved Naruto. After all, so many people always said they were too young to know what love is. And Sasuke almost believed them with all this physical attraction he had to Naruto. How could he possibly know what love is? Growing up in the house he did and knowing the people he knew, it was impossible for him to comprehend the complex and serious feel of love. But if he were to ever love, than there would be no doubt in his heart that it would be Naruto that he loved.

"I promise to you Naruto. I will never hurt you again, for if I do, may I eternally rot in hell with Haku and Itachi to punish me." Sasuke replied seriously. That thought made Sasuke literally shiver. How he would wish he was really dead if he had to put up with Haku's tricks every day for the rest of eternity, now that truly was damnation.

Naruto couldn't restrain a small giggle at Sasuke's promise. "What makes you so sure Haku will be in hell to torture you?" Naruto asked with a tiny smile, his eyes still avoiding Sasuke's by looking to the side.

"Are you seriously asking me that? I know Haku will be there because the little demon is the devil's leading man. The guy can't get nothing done unless Haku's around to direct him. The only reason I'm still alive, is because Haku's on vacation here." Sasuke explained, soundly actually serious about this. Sasuke's heart fluttered at the sound of Naruto's sweet laughter. "What you don't believe me?"

Naruto shook his head, breaking free of Sasuke's grip. He laid his head gently against Sasuke's chest, nuzzling there for a moment before speaking again. "Please...don't be lying to me. I don't think I could survive knowing you lied to me. I've never had a broken heart before...and I think that would really kill me. Don't tell me you love me." Naruto's words came as a shock to Sasuke. Who wouldn't want to hear the words 'I love you'? "Not until you are absolutely sure. I think it could ease some of the pain." Naruto whispered softly.

"Alright," Sasuke sighed. He threaded his fingers into Naruto's messy locks and his other arm wrapped around Naruto's shoulder. "But does this mean no fooling around until then as well? Because I seriously need to get laid, and fast." Sasuke chuckled amusingly, well at least he thought it was amusing.

Naruto only snarled at the remark. "That's right Mr. Hot Shot." He huffed. "So until then, you will just have to be satisfied with humping me in your dreams." Naruto chuckled himself when Sasuke moaned in disappointment.

"Aww, but does that mean no more blowjobs?" Sasuke whined childishly. This was a big step up for the Uchiha. He normally never whined, even if it was just for humor. Naruto didn't give him an answer because he was too busy laughing. "Well it looks like I will have to get Haku to take care of it for me. After last night, it looks like the kid really knows what he is doing." Sasuke smirked when Naruto's laughter died quickly. "I'm just kidding Naruto, you know you are the only one I let manhandle me." He chuckled more freely.

"And let's just keep it that way. I don't take used merchandise." Naruto pouted. Sasuke was astonished to hear Naruto say something like that, but he figured it was only fair after how he always referred to Naruto, like an object to be won against his brother.

"But while we are on the subject of Haku. I want to know what that binding stuff he was talking about? It sounded pretty fishy to me." Sasuke pointed out, his brow quirking up as he let go of Naruto enough to look him straight in the eyes.

"Well anything would sound fishy to you if you were hearing it from a video camera. Don't you trust me enough not to watch my every move?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"I trust you, I just don't trust everyone else around you. Now cut the chatter and get along with the explanation." Sasuke hurried the blond. He would hang Haku if he ever scarred Naruto in this stupid binding.

"It's simple Sasuke." Naruto laughed. He stepped back from the Uchiha and made his way back over to the bed. "We wanted a way to show we were best friends when we first met, but Jiraiya wouldn't let us get any tattoos." Sasuke found himself sighing in relief. He would hate to see Haku's name tattoo on any part of Naruto's body. "And we didn't want to carve in a stupid tree since that is so lame." Naruto chuckled.

"So what did you do?" Sasuke questioned, fearing the worse had yet to come.

"Easy, we made our on sort of tattoos. Haku wanted to burn our initials into are skin, but I was against the idea. So we decided on cutting." Sasuke's eyes popped right out of his head at this. "All you have to do is carve out your initial in your skin deep enough to stay. So when it scabs over it will be more legible. And when it starts to heal, it will still be dark enough to see. Jiraiya found mine a year later, he was pretty pissed and had me put skin cream on it every day for the next year. That's why mine is practically gone completely." Naruto finished.

Despite the fact Sasuke had just been told the mark was gone, he wasn't pleased to know it happened in the first place. "And Haku still has his?" Naruto nodded, succeeding in angering Sasuke more.

"Now that I think about it, it was a pretty stupid thing to do. But me and Haku got into all sorts of trouble back then, so it seemed normal at the time." Naruto grinned with his wide and goofy smile. "But I'm really glad he didn't make me redo mine. It really hurt last time. I think I've been cut enough already." Naruto chuckled, subconsciously rubbing one of his cheeks just above the three, parallel marks.

"Were you cut there too?" Sasuke pointed to the marks. He got a feeling he had asked the wrong thing since Naruto had quickly silenced, his smile falling and his eyes suddenly covered with hurt. "Just forget it." Sasuke quickly added. If it hurt Naruto this much to think about it, then he would just find out later when Naruto wanted to tell him. "How about we get some lunch now? I'm sure we've missed first and second period already."

"Yeah, I'm starving!" Naruto exclaimed, hopping off the bed and making his way over to the door.

"Good, so am I." Sasuke replied with a sly smirk. In a second he had pushed Naruto back down onto the bed and had crawled over onto the blond. He straddled Naruto's hips seductively under his own.

"W-what are you doing Sasuke?" Naruto's words came out in a fearful stutter. The look in Sasuke's eyes made it apparent that the unexpected was about to happen. And right after they just got finished discussing this, how inconvenient.

"Getting Lunch." Sasuke answered back simply. "I don't have a taste for cafeteria food right now. But I'll take up a serving of you." Sasuke sat down completely on Naruto's thighs, preventing the blond from any struggling or moving. "I'm sure you weren't completely normal after Haku's little joke, right? If you sound anything like that as you do in real life, then I think I will enjoy this." Sasuke had been itching to do this since he saw how good of an actor Naruto was last night. If that was just acting, than he was eager to see the real thing.

"We're in school Sasuke." Naruto mentioned. "You want to be caught?" He asked nervously. Naruto had a bad feeling that Sasuke really didn't care that anyone could just walk in at this moment. This is what he gets for falling for this pervert. Why was life so cruel to him?

"Naruto, this is the nurses office. If anyone hears any moaning and groaning, they will only think someone has a real bad stomach flu or something." He said as if he had thought everything through to the very last hair. Naruto was not so easily convinced, after all there was still the matter of the actual nurse coming in. She would have a right to find out about this so called 'ill' person. "Plus, I think I owe you a little payment. After all the hell you go through to put up with me, not to mention the excellent 'treatment' you gave me back at the hot springs resort. It's only fair I pay up."

"Sasu-" Naruto found it impossible to speak when Sasuke's lips were pushed forcefully against his own. Despite Naruto's wanting, he thought this wasn't the best place for anything like this. So when he tried to shove Sasuke off, his wrist were quickly grabbed and pinned above his head. He let out a frustrated grunt as he tried to wiggle out of his bond, but Sasuke held tight. "N...Not...here..." Naruto gasped whenever he found strength enough to tear away from Sasuke's kiss.

"We won't get caught, I promise." Sasuke chuckled. He ran his other hand slowly and comfortably down to Naruto's fidgeting hip. His fingers curiously pushed under the orange fabric of Naruto's coat and then the material of his shirt until he finally reached the smooth, sun kissed skin. Sasuke grinned with pride at hearing Naruto's frail whimper, and he proceeded with leaving Naruto's lips for his neck. He tentatively sucked on the luscious throat as his fingers danced along Naruto's skin, traveling beneath the blonde's pants.

Naruto submitted another gasp when Sasuke's hand found its way to his cock, giving it a soft squeeze upon first encounters. Instinct had drawn Naruto to close his eyes as the hand caressed the limp, sensitive flesh. Despite himself, a sporting erection rose into Sasuke's palm, hardening at his will. This was not nearly as satisfying to Sasuke when Naruto softly moaned after he began to stroke he flesh just beneath the other's boxers. Naruto was putty in his hands, and Sasuke would definitely have fun playing with him.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelped; the crisp air nipping at his freshly exposed lower half. Naruto did his best to wiggle out of the hold again, but he found the sensation Sasuke was giving him, too pleasurable to pass up. Everything about Sasuke was sensual. His determined lips were now nipping away at Naruto's neck before he licked at the small wounds. And those skillful hands were bringing forth a new meeting to the word arousal with each swift stroke. There was no surprise Naruto was already bucking his hips up into Sasuke's palm, begging for more of the addictive pleasure.

"Kami, you look so beautiful right now." Sasuke whispered against Naruto's neck. His delicate blond was panting heavily, his chest bumping into Sasuke's with each careful breath. And his hair was already in a matted tangle from flopping his head side to side. But more delicious than that, was the pure red blush across Naruto's cheeks as he strain to hold down his moans. With each second, Sasuke was finding it harder not to satisfy his own arousal by pushing himself inside the other's tight body.

Sasuke smirked as he brought his hand back up to the head of Naruto's shaft, his thumb gracefully ran over the slit that was lightly discharging pre-cum. It was about time he get this thing on the road. In a timely manner, Sasuke broke away from shrouding Naruto's neck in kisses and lowered down to the blonde's upright cock. Smirking lightly once more, Sasuke stuck his tongue to tenderly lap up the small amount of essence at the tip of Naruto's member. That action alone made Naruto mewl in pleasure, his back arching up into a bridge just with that tiny bit of contact with the wet muscle.

"Don't tease me..." Naruto begged. It would be so evil of Sasuke to lead him this far and not finish the job. He needed his release so bad, all this built of fire was driving him mad. Thankfully Naruto's request didn't fall on deaf ears. Without haste, Sasuke took up Naruto member's into his mouth, engulfing the hardened cock into his throat until he couldn't push it any further. And inch by inch he dragged the length back out before going back down on it. Naruto was brought into a loud groaning state, his sounds coming out to be light low screams the more Sasuke took in his member.

His pace increased, succeeding in increasing Naruto's need for release. He could feel his climax nearly as Sasuke's tongue rolled playfully over the underside of his erection. Sasuke popped it out of his mouth only to tease it more with his hungry tongue. He circled and squeezed the head of Naruto's shaft repeatedly until Naruto couldn't even manage to complete a whole breath. Sasuke had a feeling Naruto was going to come any minute now, so he swallowed Naruto's arousal once more.

"Ahhh!" Sasuke's assumptions were right on the mark as Naruto's scream filled the room. Instantly, a large flow of hot cum came rushing into Sasuke's mouth. He gulped down the bittersweet essence urgently, not letting a drop from his lips. He waited for Naruto's scream to calm before he took the spent member out. With a sweet gentleness, Sasuke licked away the remainder of white from Naruto's tip.

"As I thought, you are very delectable." Sasuke chuckled, drawing his head back up with a smile. "We definite have to do this again. I consider you a delicacy." He teased be lightly kissing Naruto's damp forehead. Naruto only nodded with a quick sigh, his head falling heavily back onto the pillow.

"You...pervert..." He huffed slowly. Regardless of his words, Naruto managed to smile, his eyes still closed in a tired manner. "Haku...would kill you if he...found out." Naruto panted, quickly wiping away some of the moisture that formed at his head.

"Well than we will just have to make sure he doesn't find out." Sasuke laughed. Just then he heard the door open slowly. Sasuke rolled off the bed hurriedly, hiding close to the ground as he heard the footsteps near Naruto's bed. Naruto, likewise, was quick in covering up himself up by jerking the blanket up.

"Are you feeling well Naruto?" The kind nurse, named Shizune asked.

"A few students told me they heard screaming from in here. I thought I told Kiba to stay with you until you woke up. Did you have a bad dream?" She asked. Naruto blushed lightly after hearing that their efforts at not being caught were nearly in vain.

"I'm fine..." He mumbled embarrassingly. Shizune leaned over the bed, pressing the back of her hand to Naruto's forehead.

"Oh my gosh! You have a high fever. And your face is a little flush as well. You know what, I think it will be better if I just send you home. I'll be right back." She replied before leaving the room to call his guardian.

Naruto sighed in relief the moment the door closed. Sasuke popped his head back up from behind the bed, grinning widely. "See, I told you we wouldn't get caught. And look at the plus side, you're excused from class." Sasuke laughed. Though he was a little disappointed now that it meant he would get to spend the rest of the day with Haku. But Sasuke had done enough so far, so he could let this go by for once.

"Well, I'm not taking any chances next time." Naruto growled. "I nearly had a heart attack thanks to you." Naruto sat up quickly and pulled up his pants. Something suddenly came back to Naruto's mind. "Hey, Sasuke. Does this make me your boyfriend now?" Naruto asked, pointing to himself.

"Duh, dobe! What did you think? I would just let you go free after all the trouble I went through to tell you how I felt. You can really be slow sometimes Naruto." Sasuke sighed but grinned regardless. "But you are my slow little dobe now." He replied, lightly kissing Naruto on the forehead again.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Awesome, right? Oh please tell me you liked it! Not only did I end their fighting and gave you fluff, I gave you lime! I'm so pleased with this chapter, lol, I hope you guys liked it. So please review and i'll update at my normal speed coughreal sooncough.

**Next Chapter: **Sasuke and Naruto are finally together, but will Haku be happy when he finds out this news. Will he just step up his game or let Sasuke ruin this relationship the only way he knows how, running his big old mouth. How long will Sasuke and Naruto's happiness last when so many people don't want them together?


	34. What We Deserve

**Chapter Thirty-Four**

**What We Deserve**

Annoying phone ringing always proved to be a big pet peeve of Haku's. They always seemed to come at the wrong time and most were usually filled with bad news. So when Naruto's home suddenly became alive with the loud ringing of the telephone, Haku was instantly put in a bad mood. With Naruto at school, Haku had taken the liberty of nosily going through all of the blonde's stuff for safety reasons of course. He had to see what was really going on here in Konoha that involved Naruto. If Jiraiya wasn't at home right now then the first place Haku would have looked for suspicious stuff would be the old pervert's room. He was sure to find video tape there.

Loud stomping followed the persistent ringing as Jiraiya headed over to the phone. He picked it up irritatingly. Wasn't it bad enough that he was stuck in the house alone with Haku, who had yet to put any clothes on for Kami knows what reason. "Yeah, what is it?" He asked rudely. Haku stepped into the room and curiously watched Jiraiya frown as the person on the other line was apparently telling him some bad news. See Haku had every reason to hate phone calls. "Sorry, I was just about to head out. Maybe you could get some friend of his to bring him home." Jiraiya answered before hanging up the phone quickly. He glared distastefully at Haku, who had been staring at him with curiosity and confusion. He figured the teen just wanted to know what the phone call was about so he finally told him. "Naruto's come down with a fever so he's excuse from school today," was Jiraiya's only words before heading off towards the door.

"Who's bringing him home?" Haku asked somewhat excitedly and sadly. He was sad because Naruto was sick of course, but ever so thrilled to hear Naruto would get to spend the rest of the day with him. Though Naruto would probably not be up for playing games, Haku could at least nurse him back to health. And helping out Naruto was Haku's number one favorite past times.

Jiraiya simply shrugged his shoulders. It was only natural that he knew it would be Sasuke and Itachi, but he wouldn't let Haku know that since he would be around to hear the boy's bitching. "I'll be working so you man down the house until Naruto gets back. But I don't want to see this place trashed when I get back." With that said, he left. Jiraiya knew for a fact that would be impossible for Haku since him and Naruto were only good for making messes. And if the Uchiha brothers were coming over, of course Haku would mess this place up just so he can kick some ass. Personally, Jiraiya thought this kid needed to hurry up and get laid. He had way too much free time on his hands to be interfering with Naruto's life.

Haku frowned a little. Jiraiya was definitely acting peculiar to him, so something was going on. But for now he shouldn't be worrying about that. He had too get things ready for Naruto's return. Smiling widely, Haku raced into the kitchen and started to set the water for Naruto's favorite Miso ramen. How he loved to see Naruto's bright and smiling face when he ate this toxic stuff. Even if Haku disagreed with the health values of this meal, he wouldn't ever want to rain on Naruto's parade. While the water was boiling, Haku hurriedly got dressed. He wouldn't be able to help Naruto if he caught a virus from said blond. By the time Haku finished preparing a large meal and getting dressed he heard a light knock at the door. Anxiously the teen dashed down the hall and threw open the door. "Welcome home Naruto!" he exclaimed heedlessly.

But almost immediately his smile dropped into a frown as he saw Sasuke Uchiha holding his Naruto in his arms like he was his bride or something. "Sasuke you can put me down." Naruto growled childishly, kicking his legs about. "Just because she thought I was sick doesn't mean I really am." He huffed out in an angry fit. Despite his words, Sasuke had insisted on carrying Naruto all the way over to the couch before laying the blond down on the soft cushion.

"You again?" Haku growled; his eyes narrowing as he watched Sasuke face him and Itachi step in after them. "I thought Jiraiya told a 'friend' to pick up Naruto. I know for a fact you are not Naruto's friend." Haku hissed viciously.

He found his ego suddenly deflating when Sasuke started to laugh. Itachi only rolled his eyes, obviously upset about what his brother was about to say. He didn't agree to come pick up Naruto by Sasuke's request all to here his younger brother brag about their new relationship in the car for the entire trip here. Itachi was in fact more aggravated that Naruto agreed to dump him all so he could eventually date Sasuke, this was a disaster.

"You know what Haku, you are actually right this time." Sasuke replied smugly. Even after being called right, Haku didn't feel all too happy. He sensed his world was suddenly going to come crashing down upon him. And it did. "I'm not Naruto's friend per say, because I am in fact his BOYFRIEND!" Sasuke yelled out the last word excitedly, and his overwhelming laughter following. He was so ecstatic about finally having Naruto to himself after all of his efforts, so he was entitled to bragging.

Never before had Sasuke took so much pleasure in causing someone else pain. The look on Haku's face was simply priceless. All of his suffering had instantly become worth it after seeing Haku's tremor stricken face. His entire form had gone several shades paler and his jaw was dropped down to the point of falling right off. Such large brown eyes were staring Sasuke back in the face. Sasuke was sure he even saw the teen's hand twitch, which probably meant he was about to….

"You fucking asshole! How dare you corrupt Naruto's good name with such filthy slander?!" Haku screamed, coming directly for Sasuke and tackling the boy to the floor. Naruto was up the very next second, tugging and pulling at Haku's shirt to get the boy off of Sasuke as he choked him. Itachi just stood in place, smirking widely at his brother's punishment.

"Haku! Get off of him! Sasuke's not lying! He may be a pervert and a smug, arrogant smart ass, but that's no reason to kill him!" Naruto yelled out desperately trying to help. Sasuke for one didn't think Naruto's name calling was assisting him in the least.

"I've worked too hard to keep him from bastards like you. So what makes you think I will let you just take over and destroy his life?!" Haku shouted, squeezing his hands tighter around Sasuke's neck with any regard to Naruto's desperate pleas and the Uchiha's own fearful gasping.

Seeing Sasuke's own face begin to pale from lack of air made Naruto terrified. He wouldn't let Haku do this to him, ruin the best thing that's ever happened to him in his life. "Haku, leave him alone!" Naruto angrily punched Haku in the face and shoved the teen violently off of Sasuke. "Stop trying to rule my life! If I want to be with Sasuke, then I will be with Sasuke! You should have no say in the matter. And as my best friend you should be giving me your blessings. But you're too damn selfish to even do that!" Naruto snarled.

He hurriedly kneeled down before Sasuke and gently pushed the raven haired teen up some so he could rest his head in his lap. A blanket of concern was placed over the blonde's face, making Haku miserable with envy. "Naruto I'm only trying to protect you." Haku said warily as he sat up, cupping his sore eye. Thanks to Naruto it would probably be black for a week. "Don't be fooled by him, Sasuke's not any good for you."

"And I suppose you are? You don't get to decide that, I do! And I sure as hell wouldn't want some one who claimed to love me, killing on my behalf." Naruto replied firmly. "You okay Sasuke?" he asked worriedly, petting down his boyfriend's mangled hair. "I told you before we got here that you shouldn't have told him." He reminded in a parenting like voice.

Sasuke could only half chuckle at this. Haku's heart ached and he turned his head away from the scene. Itachi watched curiously at the teen's reaction. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Haku in a way. If his intentions had been and always were to protect Naruto, then it would hurt to be told by that very person that you should just stay out of their life.

Haku crawled back up to his feet, wobbling a little as he stood. Itachi's lips parted in astonishment as he could have sworn he saw the brown eyes watering up. "I don't care anymore Naruto!" Haku hollered. "You'll only see how bad he is for you when he's gone and have broken your heart! And by then I won't be there to cheer you up! Get someone else to fix the pieces after you've been hurt next time, because I'm through being your life support!"

A small saddened gasp emitted from the boy and he quickly left the living room in a mad dash for Naruto's room. Itachi shuttered when the door slammed loudly. If he hadn't known any better he would have thought that sound was sort of like held back tears. Throwing back one last concerned look to the grieving couple, Itachi followed after Haku. Damn him and his soft spot for crying children. Naruto had been the first to ever warm his heart with tears and Itachi was surprised and overjoyed when he found out he could actually calm the torrent of tears. Maybe he could see if those methods would work on others.

With that thought in mind, Itachi gently knocked on the door before letting himself in. He felt a pint of remorse when he saw Haku's head buried roughly into a pillow and his body spread wildly across the bed. The air was filled with the soft sound of muffled sobs and whining. No doubt Haku was actually talking himself through this. His only friend had just betrayed him; at least that is how the boy saw it.

"It's not the end of the world you know?" Itachi whispered friendly as he closed the door behind him. "Naruto only said you needed to be more of an understanding friend, not quite the same as not being his friend at all." Itachi replied sweetly as he sat at the foot of the bed. He smiled warmly as he saw the boy's shoulder's bob up and down with his wailing.

"I don't want to be his stupid friend!" Haku yelled into the pillow.

Itachi chuckled lightly. "Well that makes the both of us." His words didn't seem to comfort Haku even a little, but Itachi didn't expect they would. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm more of that pervert that wants to use Naruto for a one night stand than my brother. Before you came here, I was the biggest threat." Itachi snickered, remembering all of his great efforts to beat his brother.

"Shut up!" Haku screamed, sitting up long enough for him to throw a pillow right in Itachi's face. "I want you and your stupid little brother dead! I hate you! You think you two can just waltz right into Naruto's life and just automatically be up on the top of the list while I have been working years to be that highly viewed in the idiot's eyes. I worked my ass off just to win his affections and this Sasuke only treats him like crap and win's Naruto's heart easy. It's not fair! I fucking wish I never did save Naruto that damn day!" Haku wailed before forcing his head back against the mattress.

Itachi managed to contain his composure even after getting hit by a pillow. On any other occasion, Itachi would have never let some little punk get away with that. But he could already see Haku was in more pain than he could ever give the boy. "Sasuke didn't just get Naruto like that, believe me, he had to work hard for that oblivious blond." Itachi explained. It took all of his strength not to address the mention of saving Naruto's life, though he was curious to know what Haku meant.

"I don't believe you!" Haku hollered again, his head popping up once more. Tears rolled down his face unrelentingly, making him look like the most pathetic thing there ever was. "I bet that bastard gets whatever he wants just by snapping his fingers. Naruto is not just some prize to be won like another notch on his belt. You can't just treat him like that; it's not fair to him or those who love him." Haku whimpered.

"Do you love Naruto?" Itachi asked seriously. By how concerned and devastated by the situation Haku sounded, Itachi wouldn't be surprised if Haku really did love Naruto. Then again, it could just be some childish infatuation that could only be displayed through his great need to protect Naruto. "What about that Zabuza guy? Did you only love him before you found out you loved Naruto?" Itachi asked, remembering their conversation from last night.

"I still do. I love Zabuza, really I do. But it's just not the same. I've liked Naruto ever since we first met. Of course I couldn't tell him because it would just be too freaky for new friends. Our friendship was just too fragile for my love." Haku sniffled, wiping away some of his tears to stare up blankly at the head board of the bed. "I actually believed that if I waited long enough and treated Naruto right he would actually learn to feel the same way for me."

Itachi found this hard to understand some. He wished Haku would elaborate more on his story, but the teen didn't seem to be in much of the story telling mood.

"When I actually started to like Zabuza, I thought this would finally be my chance to either break free or be rewarded. If I could learn to love someone else then maybe it wouldn't be so painful when I found out Naruto could never love me. Then there was always the off chance Naruto would realize how he felt after I was already taken. Either way I could be happy, right?" Haku said softly and sadly.

"You can't force yourself to love someone else and you can't trick Naruto into falling in love with you. It doesn't work like that." Itachi explained. Since when was he the love expert. After his number one goal was to make Naruto love him and then break his heart. Those where not the philosophies of a hopeless romantic.

"But I really do love Zabuza. He makes me happy and we have sex all the time." Haku mumbled weakly. Itachi found himself feeling somewhat sick at hearing that statement. "Yet, I can never get over my first love."

He wanted to find out who this Zabuza guy was, especially since he was the boys' teacher. Though Itachi was too old to date Naruto as well, he didn't like anyone else trying his same stunts. And here he thought Haku was just some horny teen that liked to play around a lot. He didn't believe the kid had any actual experience with this type of stuff. Well it looked like Itachi was a bad judge of character as usual.

"You don't have to. Just direct that love in another way. I see you've already tried to just protect Naruto until he finds the right love, but you are really over doing it. Instead of just marking out all the creeps you don't think deserve him, why don't you actually start looking for the ones that do? I'm sure it will be a whole lot more productive and effective than beating the crap out of random people." Itachi chuckled.

Haku pouted at that statement but still refrained from hitting Itachi. At least the man was trying to help him.

"Now if you ever feel like you have too much love and you don't have Zabuza around to absorb it, I'll be glad to assist you." Itachi offered, his anxious hand suddenly groping Haku's firm ass. He might be trying to comfort some sad kid but that didn't mean he was good at resisting a sexy new specimen when he saw one.

"Hands off you pervert!" Haku yelled, suddenly stabbing Itachi's hand with a needle.

"What the hell?!" Itachi yelled out, his hand quickly jerking up from Haku's cheek. "Who the fuck carries around needles like that?!" He hissed, painfully pulling out the sharp two sided needle. He stared at the long thing for a timely while. This kid was prepared to kill anyone on the spot. Good thing Itachi found this out before Sasuke could piss the boy off any more.

"Touch me again and this one goes in between your legs." Haku threatened, holding up several more needles between each of his fingers. Itachi gulped loudly and lifted up from his seat slowly.

"Than I guess I better be going now" Itachi chuckled softly, walking backwards toward the door. Just as he was opening the door to escape, Haku spoke to him again.

"Itachi..." The man turned around, his expression still filled with some fear. "Thanks I guess. It's always nice to have someone to talk to. You know, like a friend." Haku smiled sincerely, his eyes curving up in half circles. Itachi had to admit it was the most beautiful expression he had ever seen on Haku before. But more importantly...he actually got himself a real friend.

Itachi returned with a genuine smile. "Yeah, Haku." After that, he lightly opened the door and left the room. Despite how awkward the moment was, Itachi couldn't stop smiling as he walked back down the hall. Looks like he didn't have to go empty handed today like he thought. Sasuke got himself a boyfriend and Itachi got himself a friend, well hopefully a potential 'playmate'.

"Itachi? You feeling alright?" Naruto asked out curiously. He thought it was weird to see Itachi look so abnormally happy after leaving to check on Haku. Sasuke's best guest was he just screwed the boy, but his gut told him Itachi wasn't so low as to seduce someone while they were down. Though he had tried with Naruto before, he never went all the way through with it.

"Yeah Naruto. I'm fine." The older Uchiha grinned warmly. "I think I better be getting back to class now. Sasuke why don't you spend the night over here?" Itachi suggested, causing both teen's jaws to drop.

"Alright who are you and what have you done with my brother?!" Sasuke stood up screaming. Itachi would have never suggested he spend more time with Naruto, whether he thought he was sick or not. Itachi most have been abducted by aliens. Though Sasuke didn't really believe in those until now.

Itachi laughed gently. "I'm still your brother, I just don't want you around the house tonight. I've got plans and the last thing I need is for you to be barging in yelling at me to quiet down." Itachi mocked.

Sasuke blushed, slowly sliding back into his seat. "Oh, okay." He said timidly. That definitely sounded like something Itachi would say. Plus, Sasuke didn't want to sleep there if Itachi was going to bring 'guest' over again. But lately, he has been really discreet about it since he met Naruto. Sasuke was really beginning to wonder if Itachi was actually doing this because he wanted him to get his sleep again. Could it be possible Itachi had grown a soft spot for him as well? Well if he has, Sasuke is certainly glad Itachi is changing a whole lot. Maybe he can find himself a real boyfriend or girlfriend now.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: **How cute! A little Haku and Itachi bonding. I don't really think Itachi and Haku should be a couple since Haku is with Zabuza, but after this chapter it definitely seems like a possibility. Hmmm….who should Haku be with? Anyway, thanks for all of the wonderful reviews! This is the most I've ever gotten for any of my stories and I'm so thrilled! Please keep reviewing, I look forward to what you all have to say!

**Next Chapter: **Haku feels a little better, but still not all too accepting of Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. But maybe his out look will change now that Sasuke is spending the night. Will this bring the two teens to a peace treaty or only cause more turmoil for Naruto by having his loved ones fight?


	35. The Calm Before The Storm

**Chapter Thirty-Five**

**The Calm Before The Storm**

"You can't be serious Itachi. You great with kids? Impossible." Kisame mocked with a proud smirk. He knew his friend all too well. And as long as they had been friends, he knew Itachi was never good with children or any other people for that matter. So to suddenly hear Itachi telling him he thinks he is good with children, only made Kisame burst out into laughter. Itachi was the most unfriendly person he knew. Naruto might have been dumb enough to fall for that, but no one else would be.

"No I'm serious Kisame." Itachi replied back sternly. "I might just have a skill with this. Sasuke hasn't killed me yet, so I must be good for something." Itachi actually managed to laugh. "And I really think I've helped that Haku kid out a lot. You should have seen him blubbering like a whale."

Kisame simply rolled his eyes. "And I'm guessing you want to screw him too? When are you going to learn children is not a category you should be working with. Its one thing to get a consensual partner out of adults, but your just asking to get locked away if you mess with minors. And frankly Itachi, I don't want to see you behind bars all because of how your father screwed you up years ago." Kisame admitted firmly.

Itachi quickly quieted down and glared at Kisame for a moment. He didn't like talking about this to anyone, even his own friend. Naruto had been a one time thing and he would like to keep it that way. "Is that your way of saying you are goign to stop me?" Itachi asked coldly. "Now that I'm through with everyone at our school and have moved on, you want to stop me? You want to play the part of a good friend now Kisame? Well I think you are a little late on that. I'll do what the hell I want with whoever the hell I want to." Itachi hissed.

Despite his eagerness to object, Kisame sighed in acceptance. He was not about to put his life on the line just to convince Itachi of his wrong doing. But he couldn't help but get a feeling that Itachi had changed somehow. That he wasn't the same cold hearted jerk he was before. In a way it made Kisame happy, but then it made him sad. If Itachi had realized this as well, then wouldn't he be looking more forward to finding a loved one of his own. His reputation might all his chances for true happiness. Who could learn to love a guy like Itachi?

Haku took a deep breath before leaving the safety of the empty room. It hadn't been very long since Itachi left but he was still worried about coming back to see Naruto again. After what he said he could only imagine Naruto never wanted to see him again. That thought gave Haku an unbearable pain in his chest. And it would all be Sasuke's fault for suddenly showing up in Naruto's life. Though Haku still wanted to kill the boy, he would not hold it against him for making Naruto happy at least.

So when he managed to walk slowly down the hall, he nervously peeked into the kitchen where he spotted the two already preparing to eat. He didn't feel all that mad that they were simply just eating the food he had made for Naruto after how they had treated him. At the moment that didn't even matter. Gathering up what ounce of courage he had left, Haku stepped fully into the kitchen, staring at the two with desperate, sensitive copper eyes.

"Haku!" Naruto suddenly acknowledged him with a bright smile. "Glad you could join us. I thought I would have to go and drag your butt out of there." Naruto laughed, ever so adventurous and carefree. It was always a pain to know that he was the only one that would never remain mad or sad after something like this. "You going to eat? You went through all the trouble to cook this, right?"

Haku nodded, his eyes falling to the floor in a silent shame. It wasn't until he heard the clattering of plates before Haku found his voice. "I...I'm sorry Sasuke." He whispered softly, his voice recognizable somewhere between a far off whimper and a kitten's frail meow. "If Naruto wants to be with you, it's his business, not mine." Haku admitted. He had to nip his bottom lip to keep himself from yelling out in objection to his own words.

Sasuke was simply stunned that Haku was actually apologizing for that. After all the hell he put him through, he thought he could just make it all better with some phony apology. Well Sasuke didn't entirely believe Haku was accepting all this, but it was a start. A little progress is still progress. "It's alright Haku." Sasuke answered back with a sigh. "Hell, I'd fight tooth and nail for Naruto too if I were you. Actually are a better competitor than I ever could be. I guess I just don't have the spunk to actually execute all those torture methods." Sasuke chuckle. "But man, if I did, Itachi wouldn't be showing his face around here any more." Haku managed to smile at this, which excited Naruto. The blond was beginning to believe his friends could actually get along.

"Now that this is settled, how about we dig in?!" Naruto asked anxiously. "You know how I don't like it when my ramen gets cold!" He added with an extra bit of enthusiasm in his voice. Haku and Sasuke could only smile and laugh at Naruto's normally hyper active nature. At least they could trust him to keep things sane and together around here. Though the blond never knew it, he was the only peace maker around that managed to have an effect on everyone.

"You win Naruto." Haku chuckled before adding a smug, "that's no surprise." Even if Naruto wasn't whining, he always got his way. It was just the nature of things. Haku grinned feverishly and sat on the other side of Naruto by the table. The blond almost immediately started piling loads of food onto his plate as if this was his last meal, but by this rate it probably would be. "Woah Naruto, slow down. We don't want you to lose that beautiful figure of yours, do we Sasuke?" Haku asked with a cunning wink.

Sasuke chuckled and nodded in agreement. "That's right, I'm not into pigs." But he knew that their lecturing would be of no use to Naruto. The blond moved around enough to burn off any extra calories he had developed from the gigantic amount of garbage he stuffed into his mouth. Naruto followed their example for the most part and stopped stacking his plate. However, this did not affect how fast he actually ate the food.

Sasuke and Haku both found the blonde's methods to be hideous and inhuman. No wonder Naruto was so good at giving head, just look at how much food he was able to stuff into his mouth all at one time. Sasuke was pretty sure most of that food was making its way down the teen's throat without having being chewed even once. But the Uchiha managed to drag his attention away form his disgusting boyfriend, long enough to enjoy his own meal. It seemed like Haku wasn't all that bad a cook. What could possibly be more attractive than a beautiful, horny cooking expert? That was about every aspect a man looked for in a partner.

Haku, who had grown use to Naruto's eating habits over the year, was able to eat in peace. He at least had elegance and grace when he ate, so naturally people thought him to be a girl with his unusually rude boyfriend. Oh how he wished that was true, well the boyfriend part anyway. As he ate, Haku couldn't help but throw a curious look back to Naruto. He was going to choke any minute now and Haku was just counting away the seconds until he did. It was typically around five minutes into the meal that Naruto gagged on his long noodles, Haku had always remembered that was when he should prepare to perform the Heimlich maneuver.

As if on cue, Naruto had suddenly stopped swallowing his food and his hands when flying over his throat. Haku smirked amusingly as Naruto started grunting with discomfort and his eyes started to bug out. "See, I told you." Haku chuckled before roughly patting Naruto on the back. Luckily, this situation hadn't been as serious as it usually was. In fact this seemed to be the mildest of his choking habits. "Better?" Haku asked when Naruto coughed loudly and the noodles slipping from his parted lips.

Naruto nodded bashfully and cleared his throat. "I guess I should still listen to you about some things." Naruto laughed. "Sorry about that." He apologized. He was surprised Haku even put up with him for all this time after all the trouble he had caused. Everyone thought he was a moron, but Haku never abandoned him.

"Dobe, you sure know how to cause a ruckus." Sasuke mocked. "Is there a day where your life isn't on the line? You should have seen him at the field trip Haku." Sasuke mentioned with a smile. "He was chased from a bird for like ten miles all because he thought it would be fun to pet it. I swear I've never seen a person so afraid of a stupid bird." Sasuke laughed,

Naruto huffed grumpily. He was all for story telling, especially if it would bring Sasuke and Haku closer together, but Naruto did not like the fact that story was making fun of him. It seemed to make Haku happy though; the teen was actually smiling at something Sasuke said. So apparently Naruto was the only subject they could talk about and come to an agreement about, rather sad though.

"That is nothing compared to the time Naruto decided to try this new honey scented shampoo. All the bees in town thought his hair was just one big sunflower." Haku laughed. "He was terrified to go outside again for the next week. We had to convince him that three hats and five showers was enough to rid him of the scent of honey." Haku explained with an unusually large smile. Sasuke started laughing as well. Naruto was the only one not finding this funny.

"Hey! You were the one that said you thought I would smell great with honey! And there was no way in hell I was going to bathe in real honey." Naruto grumbled babyishly. "So it makes it all your fault." Naruto only felt more frustrated when Sasuke and Haku laughed once again.

"Come on Naruto. Don't spoil the mood. You should be happy we finally both agree that you are a jinx." Sasuke chuckled. "I can only imagine how much more trouble you've gotten yourself into before we met." Sasuke smirked evilly. "But I'm sure I won't have to if Haku gives me a clear picture."

"No, no, no!" Naruto yelled, popping up from his seat. He waved his hands in the air defensively. "I have a better idea!" His glorious smile finally returned. "How about we have a celebration in honor of this new friendship?!" He asked excitedly. He wasted no time before rushing over to the cabinets and grabbed a stool. "Jiraiya always hides this stuff away, but I'm sure he won't mind if me have some."

Sasuke sighed as he saw the blond boy pull down several bottles of what he suspected to be sake. Only Jiraiya would have this somewhere where kids could still get to it. If Sasuke hadn't known any better, he would have thought Jiraiya had purposely put it some place where Naruto could find it.

Haku cheered joyously along with Naruto as the blond brought the bottles down with him to the table. "Alright, then how about you make the first toast Naruto?" Haku asked, taking up a small cup and holding it out to the blond.

Nodding eagerly, Naruto poured Haku his first cup and then Sasuke, who didn't look half as thrilled as the others. Finally, Naruto poured his own cup and set the bottle down. He held up the cup while smiling vividly, and waited for the others to follow suit. "I make a toast to Sasuke and Haku's new friendship as well as me and Sasuke's relationship; to ever lasting bonds!" He called out, tipping his glass with the others two teens before anxiously gulping down the alcoholic beverage.

Haku swallowed roughly before taking a quick breath. "My turn. I make a toast to you both. May Sasuke never lose his mind having to care for you. And may Naruto find true happiness in this union." He giggled before downing the second cup Naruto had filled for them all. They all gulped down the second helping of sake, and without much complaining too.

After Naruto refilled the cups for a third time Sasuke raised his dish for his own toast. "I make a toast to a knowledgeable future. May Naruto finally find his senses and realized I'm the only ass that can put up with him." Sasuke laughed. "And may Haku have a bright future in the bouncer business." Sasuke teased. None the less, all three drank to the crazy request without any complaints.

"Awesome!" Naruto exclaimed, waving his cup in the air. "Another toast to being drunk as hell when Jiraiya comes back!" He giggled. Haku chuckled as well as downed his fourth cup of sake. Sasuke first gave a curious look but followed along. Sasuke was sure he would be sober when the old man got home, since he had a better alcohol tolerance than the average person.

This all became very apparent when all the boys had reached their tenth cup and Sasuke had been the only one but wobbling in his seat or giggling like a possessed hyena. He was certainly glad to be aware enough to laugh at Haku and Naruto. It was too amusing watching the two makes fools of themselves, though Sasuke already viewed them as fools.

"Lookie Sakue!" Naruto slurred, completely destroying Sasuke's good name with the rearranged letters. "Do I make a hawt dancer?" The blond asked with a giggle as he stood up on the kitchen table. He shook his hips in a seductive, yet clumsy manner and swayed his arms in the air as if being pushed by the wind.

"No!" Haku laughed, while pointing at the crazy blond. "You look like a monkey on crack!" The brown eye boy yelled hysterically. He stood up form his seat, which he had miraculously stayed in all this time without falling out, and joined Naruto on the table. He stumbled a little as he approached Naruto, finally throwing his arms around Naruto's neck and breathing heavily down his back.

Sasuke was actually finding that particular action annoying. But he couldn't beat Haku up for touching Naruto when he was wasted. He could let it go just this once. Actually, he had no say in the manner anyway. Naruto and Haku were normally so affectionately, so there would be no point in him trying to stop it.

"Dammit Naruto!" Haku wailed, nuzzling his head into Naruto's cheek. "I wanna fuck you so bad! I wanna hear you scream my name!" He yelled out dramatically. His words brought immediate anger to Sasuke. And the Uchiha decided he could no longer accept this.

"Hahaha!" Naruto laughed, still wiggling wildly, or what he called dancing. "Haku's so horny! I'll let you screw meh, if yah get me outta this stinky, pervert's house!" Naruto chuckled, his eyes cupping into semi-moons. Haku nodded with a crocked smile and Naruto seemed to accept that as apart of their agreement. Alrighty then!" Naruto squealed.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw Naruto push Haku far enough for him to start stripping right there on the dinner table. He was appalled to see Haku undressing as well. "What the hell are you two doing?!" Sasuke yelled angrily, finding that both boys were now completely naked.

"Haku's gonna ride meh." Naruto giggled once more before completely collapsing onto the table and pulling Haku down with him. "I don't think we have lube, is butter okay?" He asked the dazed brown eyed teen.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed, his face suddenly flaring with red as he couldn't believe his ears.

"Sure." Haku answered back. He laid down on Naruto and grabbed the butter from the table. "No complaining later!" Haku warned drunkenly. He grinned brightly as he carelessly dipped a whole finger into the butter. Sasuke felt like dying right now. Hell, he wished Naruto was this easy whenever he wanted to do something. But this had to be a dream. Haku was not really naked on top of his naked boyfriend now…

"Holy shit! Stop that!" Sasuke hollered in terror. Naruto gasped out softly when Haku's butter slicked finger slowly pushed into his petite opening. "Stop it now!" Sasuke ordered. How bad would it look if he beat the crap out of a drunk guy? He'd think about that for later, but as for right now, he would kill Haku. Sasuke quickly stood up from his seat and started to desperately pull at Haku's shoulders, but the teen wouldn't budge an inch.

"Ahh! Haku!" Naruto whimpered as a second greased finger slipped into his entrance. His back arched up against the hard wooden table and his legs spread open a little more. This was definitely not the position Sasuke wanted to see his boyfriend in with another guy. They better not be playing another joke on him like before. His heart couldn't dare take another blow like that.

"Oh kami Naruto! You're so hot and tight in here." Haku moaned erotically. His two fingers slowly started to scissor their way in Naruto's opening after pumping into it several times. With each action, Naruto erupted into soft mewls and whimpers. Naruto suddenly gasped more loudly as the third finger was pushed into him.

"It hurts Haku…" He whimpered, his head falling to the side as he lifted his hips to disperse some of the pain within him already. Sasuke was literally going out of his mind. He was the only one allowed to have anything up Naruto's ass, so why was Haku getting the honors?!

"Get your fucking fingers out of him!" Sasuke demanded, pushing Haku more violently. "I swear I'll castrate you if you so much as try to stick your fucking cock up-!" Sasuke suddenly broke out in a startled scream of his own. He could comprehend what exactly happened, but he could make out that there was a fucking hand on his crotch! Sasuke winced when the palm squeezed him tighter.

"Awww, poor Sasuke-kun! He's so jealous he's not included." Haku moaned in a singsong voice. "You're welcome to join us if you want. I don't mind being bottom." Haku added, giving Sasuke's cock another swift rub to support his point.

"Hell no! I'm not screwing you while you get Naruto!" Sasuke screamed, stepping back quickly away from Haku's seductive grasp. What could he possibly do now? These two knuckle heads went and lost their mind.

Haku simply shrugged his shoulders, "suit yourself. Without a care, he returned his attention back to the writhing blond beneath him. He slowly withdrew his three fingers, giving Naruto a wide smile. "Really for the real thing?" Haku asked, being answered with a definite nod. With that, Haku kneeled closer to Naruto, positioning his hard on at Naruto's entrance.

"No!" Sasuke yelled, hopping onto the table behind Haku. He kneeled down behind the other boy and quickly started to pull Haku back, his arms wrapped tightly around the teen's waist, and his determined grunts filled the room.

"What the hell is going on here?!" yelled a boisterous and horse voice.

All eyes suddenly snapped open and three heads turned in the direction of the kitchen doorway. The most unlikely thing was standing there staring at them all in disbelief. Jiraiya, of course had come home, but he had a lady with him. And not just any lady…Principle Tsunade?!

"What is wrong with you Jiraiya?!" Tsunade suddenly yelled at the old man beside her. "I gave you one last chance and here you bring me to your home where my students are having a fucking gay orgy on your kitchen table! Are you mad?!" She yelled furiously. "You will never change Jiraiya!" She growled before storming back out of the room and out the front door.

Jiraiya sighed depressingly. He had been trying so long to get a date with Tsunade, but here when she finally agrees, this happens. She had asked him right after the date if she could check up on Naruto since the boy was excused from class for being sick. He wasn't expecting this to be at home to be awaiting his return.

Upon just walking in through the front door, Jiraiya could hear the boys' unusually loud grunting and moaning. Surprisingly enough he found two of the three boys completely naked. And form his position at the sidelines Sasuke looked ready to penetrate Haku while the teen did the same to Naruto. But while the hell were they on his kitchen table, the room would have been acceptable enough for a threesome. Damn, people have to eat on that thing!

"What is wrong with you guys?" Jiraiya asked dryly. He suddenly noted two bottles of his sake out on the table and apparently empty. Instantly, he ran over to the table. "Oh no! Look what you guys have done! My precious sake, how could you?!" He asked with overwhelming sadness. "You don't need my sake to get all horny and hipped up." He whimpered, cuddling the empty bottles as if they were his babies.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and growled. "Thanks for your concern Jiraiya." He growled. "Naruto was just about to get raped by this intoxicated fool!" Sasuke hissed before releasing Haku and shoving him off the table just when he was distracted with watching Jiraiya mope. Sasuke hopped down from the table and quickly lifted Naruto up into his arms. "Stupid dobe, what happened to saving yourself for me?!"

Naruto grinned haphazardly. "Sakue, I've got butter up my ass." He giggled uncontrollably, making Sasuke sigh regrettably. Jiraiya just threw up a curious eye brow.

"That's right Naruto." He said in a comforting baby-sitter type of voice. "Now we are going to get you all clean." Sasuke informed the fascinated blond. He found himself somewhat relieved Haku hadn't completed the task or used something other than butter.

"But I don't wanna take a bath!" Naruto whined as he was carried off down the hallway.

"Then how do you suppose I get the butter out?" Sasuke asked tiredly, throwing one last glance to Haku who was just now getting up off the floor and following behind them.

"With your tongue." Naruto whimpered timidly. Sasuke gasped at the suggestion and nearly slipped. Did Naruto just ask him to lick out all the butter?! Damn this blond was horny when he was drunk. "Haku could do it if you don't want to." Naruto added softly.

Sasuke growled at that statement. "I think we will stick with the bath." He grumbled. No way in hell was he going to let Haku get his hands on Naruto like this again. Obviously the two were a very dangerous pairing when they were totally wasted.

He dropped Naruto down onto his bed and left the room to set the bathtub. Naruto was certainly a handful when he was drunk, Sasuke had decided. As soon as he started up the water he headed back into the room. His eyes narrowed viciously when he saw Haku and Naruto both curled into each other's arms, fast a sleep. He knew he hadn't taken that long, so how could they possibly fall asleep that fast.

Normally, Sasuke wouldn't have a problem with them sleeping like this, but they were both still naked. Sighing softly, Sasuke figured he wouldn't be able to convince Naruto into taking a bath now. So he went back and turned off the water. Coming into the room, Sasuke climbed into bed. To prevent any further mishaps between the two teen, Sasuke pried their arms away from each other and settled in the middle of the two.

He sighed dryly once more and closed his eyes. This was going to be a rough four months. And to make matters worse, it seemed Haku had the same sleeping patterns as Naruto. The long haired boy hand his arms wrapped tightly around Sasuke's waist and his legs entwined with Sasuke's right one. Naruto had both his arms snaked around Sasuke's neck and his legs were locked at the ankle around Sasuke's hips. And both boys were heavily breathing against his neck and face with their hot breath. All in all, Sasuke would be getting no sleep tonight. What else was new?

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** How was that for a little Haku and Sasuke peace treaty? Lol, all of these teens are wacky together. I had so much fun writing this whole chapter. Naruto drunk is just too amusing. So I really hope you guys all loved this chapter! Please review! And thanks for all of the terrific reviews already! You guys really give me the motivation I need to continue this long fic.

**Next Chapter: **All is fair between Sasuke and Haku for now. But will that be the same when Haku comes for his first day at Naruto and Sasuke's school. Rumors are being spread about Haku and Naruto being together, can Sasuke handle the pressure or sing like a canary? And if he does spill the truth, will his classmates be able to accept it?


	36. Faced With Rejection

**Chapter Thirty- Six**

**Faced With Rejection**

"Ahhh!" Almost instantly Haku and Sasuke shot up from the their laying down positions. A terrified scream had filled the entire room, scaring the two teens to death. Naturally they looked around for the only person that could make that horribly loud cry: Naruto. Sasuke panicked the moment he didn't find the blond by his side where he had left him last night. Grumbling angrily, Sasuke rolled off the bed and raced into the bathroom from which he heard the screaming.

"Naruto, are you alright?!" He asked worriedly. But he wasn't expecting to find what he did. Hundreds of cells gathered in his face, giving him the appearance of a tomato. Why the hell was Naruto sitting in front of the mirror with his legs spread wide?

Haku came running into the room as well, huffing roughly. Unlike Sasuke, he wasn't as embarrassed to see Naruto in such a position. "I think I'm infected!" Naruto wailed, pointing to his entrance. Sasuke only sighed in realization. That idiot would think of it like that. He probably didn't remember a single thing from last night, lucky him.

Sasuke grumbled and walked over and kneeled before the blond. He was inwardly laughing at Naruto's childish terror. Sure seeing a yellow, flaky substance up your ass was never a good sign, but it was funny because Naruto had asked Haku to use the butter and it had been Naruto's idea to get totally slammed on sake. So the blond was only asking for this from the beginning. "You're not infected Naruto." Sasuke explained with a warm laugh. Haku and Naruto both displayed a look of complete bewilderment. "You had a little too much sake last night and asked Haku to screw toy." Sasuke said with an evil smirk. It was funny to remind them of last night since he was the only one that remembered it. "I didn't get a chance to clean out the butter before you fell asleep."

Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief. "I let Haku take me?!" He yelled out fearfully. Haku however, did not show fear in he least bit. Maybe a little regret for not being able toy remember doing any of this to Naruto, but never fear. He was naturally happy with the thought of having taken Naruto before Sasuke though.

"No you didn't" Sasuke answered with a chuckle, dashing all of Haku's hopes. "Jiraiya showed up before that could happen, but you might want to stay away from the principle for a while." Sasuke mused over the expression of the older woman last night. No doubt she would be avoiding them as well because she thought they were weird. But that didn't bother Sasuke at all. He rather liked the idea of not having to go to the principle's office any more, not that he did frequently anyway.

Naruto blushed deeply and quickly closed up his legs. "You sure nothing happened?" He mumbled softly. Sasuke nodded, giving a friendly smile to assure the blond. Naruto was definite relieved to know that Sasuke hadn't witnessed anything like that. He was sure he would have lost Sasuke for sure if the Uchiha had.

"Well let's get you cleaned up and ready for school." Sasuke advised, finally standing up again. If they didn't get to school on time, Tsunade would have definitely expected the worse. And Sasuke didn't feel like getting expelled any time soon just because of the principle's assumptions. Though they were near accurate.

"I'm coming too!" Haku yelled out with unmatched excitement. "It's so boring staying here without Naruto around, so I'm going to school with you!" He replied determinedly. There was no denying Haku when it came to things like this, the boy was definitely a persistent one. It was deny him and be killed our let him have his way and live. Sasuke would rather live.

"Awesome!" Naruto screamed. "You can meet all of my other friends! I'm sure they will love you." Naruto was practically squealing, which rather disappointed Sasuke. He hated seeing Naruto so happy with anyone besides himself. But he didn't want to end up like Haku and keep Naruto from having any friends at all, that was just too cruel and controlling.

"Well then, we better hurry." Sasuke said with a sigh. He was certainly glad he hadn't gone to class yesterday, for it would just look weird if everyone so him wearing the same clothes again today. Sasuke quickly left the two boys to prepare as he left to go freshen up. He wasn't looking very much forward to having Haku come to school with them, but what could he do.

The walk to the bus stop had definitely been a long one. Not only were Haku and Naruto chattering away like there was no tomorrow, they were leaving Sasuke behind. No that Sasuke was in any particular rush to catch up with them and listen to them talk like giddy high school girls. In fact, Sasuke liked his solitary walking. It at least gave him a break from the two right now. After last night, he was not very anxious to hang out with Naruto and Haku together. Who knows what else they were capable of?

Thankfully, Haku wouldn't be causing so much trouble like the first day he came. He was actually wearing clothes that were worn by boys...well questionable boys. Sasuke didn't think it was a good idea to wear a pink satin tank top and low-cut jeans. So Haku still managed to hold up an appearance of a girl and guy. A lot of people would be confused today.

"There's the bus!" Naruto exclaimed, pointing to the large yellow vehicle as it made its way over to the stop. "That's where I first met Sasuke, but he was complete jerk the first day." Naruto laughed. "We ended up getting into a fight and got pulled off the bus." Haku seemed to like this story very much since it was a time when Naruto didn't like Sasuke. But Sasuke only growled at the mention of it. He'd rather not think of a time he had hurt Naruto.

The bus stopped before the three teens, and right off the bat Sasuke noticed some odd glances toward them from the students already on. His suspicions were dead on when they simply stepped on. He saw several eyes dart away from them immediately when he looked at them. They definitely knew something that he did not. Luckily, they didn't have to share a seat with anyone else on the bus since the last rows were empty.

Naruto and Haku didn't seem to notice the odd stares as much as Sasuke did. The two just kept on talking and Sasuke just kept on watching. Nearly five different heads turned to look back at them and then shot back to stare a the front again when Sasuke spotted this. It annoyed him greatly. How was he to know that this was only the beginning of a very odd, uncomfortable day?

When they reached the school, everyone had herd off the bus. Sasuke hesitated before allowing Naruto and Haku leave as well. "Everyone's acting weird today." He thought out loud. "Naruto, Haku, you guys be careful." He ordered. Sasuke could only think of one thing that would make everyone this uncomfortable around them. But who would spread such a rumor?

They stepped off the bus as well, but the moment Naruto stepped off the bus, a rock came soaring through the air. Catching the blond off guard, it quickly slamming into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto grunted as he wobbled to the side, his hand quickly rising to cup his aching shoulder. "What the hell?!" He shouted. He blinked in confusion when he saw the large rock on the ground, a piece of paper tied to it.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sasuke asked hurriedly. He would kill the person who threw that at his boyfriend, but too bad he didn't see who did it. Sasuke picked up the rock and eagerly opened the note. "Shit." He growled coarsely as he read it.

"What? What does it say?" Naruto asked, leaning over to read it as well. Haku did the same. There eyes dilated when they read the word 'FAG' wrote in dark, bolded red marker. "Why would they write this?" Naruto couldn't help but whimper. The last time he checked, no one knew about him Sasuke being together. What if someone had caught them together in the nurses office. That would give them plenty of reason to be disgusted by them.

"They are just a bunch of assholes Naruto." Sasuke hissed, balling up the note. "They need to mind their own damn business." Haku paled and looked up fearfully to Sasuke. He didn't understand what was going on, but he didn't like the idea that people were calling Naruto this.

"Naruto!" The three quickly turned around and saw Kiba running over towards them. "Why are you here today? You should be resting in bed." Kiba replied concernedly. His expression seemed more sympathetic than was needed. Sasuke had reason to believe Kiba was worried about something more than Naruto and his anxiety attack or the pretend fever.

"What's going on here Kiba?" Sasuke asked hoarsely. "You have to know what's up." He snarled with impatience. Kiba frowned as he knew he couldn't get anything past Sasuke now.

"I think it's just best all of you go home. The school is in an uproar." Kiba warned. "But luckily the teachers don't seem to know much about it." Sasuke quirked up an eyebrow. He was all the more curious and anxious to stay to find out what was going on. With out much more said, Kiba quickly ran off.

"Is your school usually this weird?" Haku asked. He didn't like Naruto being here at all, the students didn't seem any nicer then the ones at their old school. If it was up to him, he would have taken Naruto back to his school.

Sasuke shook his head, grabbing Naruto's hand. "Come on we better get to class. The usual angry stares were thrown to them as they made their way down the hall. But worse than that, there was giggling. And Sasuke, unfortunately found out what it was about. The three teens stood before Naruto's locker in a pale stupor. Who would do this?

Shoved into the slits of his locker were several pairs of lacey panties and bras. Several harsh words were written in marker all over the locker's surface. Naruto was just too afraid to open it up and find what was in it. "Why are they doing this?" Naruto asked weakly, feeling a torrent of tears welling up inside him. He was friends with practically everyone just a few days ago. What could be so bad to make them hate him so much?

"Because you are a sick fag Naruto, can't you get the picture." Snarled a high-pitched voice. It didn't take a genius to figure out the voice had been a girl's. Sasuke turned around and glared furiously at the proud pink haired girl. Ino was standing beside Sakura, just as proud and smug.

"You two did this?!" Sasuke barked out, his eyes flaring a fearsome red, but the girls were not fazed by it. Haku felt an urge to strangle the girls now, but Naruto had held him back.

"Of course we did." Sakura spat. "I think its only right our student body know of the threat within our school." She smirked widely. "I'm sure the guys won't be trusting Naruto anymore now that he's a queer ass transies lover." Sakura snipped. Sasuke gritted his teeth, and clutched his hands into fist to restrain his rage.

"Why are you hanging out with those weirdoes anyway Sasuke?" Ino asked. "Surely you don't think it's fun to hag out with some cross-dressing fag and his dumb-ass boyfriend. We don't want their disease to rub off on you."

"Shut up!" Sasuke hollered. "I rather hang out with them than any of you." Sasuke couldn't believe Sakura and Ino would tell the school that Naruto was Haku's boyfriend. But then a terrifying realization made itself known to Sasuke. Neji and him were the only ones that actually thought Naruto was Haku's boyfriend, and he had told Sakura and Ino. So all this was his fault!

"Sasuke, just because this creep is beauty, doesn't make him a girl. If you keep on hanging out with them, everyone's going to think you are gay too." Sakura said with concern, still having feeling for the guy who obviously hated her.

Sasuke's brow twitched with irritation. he was going to end this once and for all. "I am gay you fucking bitch!" He yelled out. "And Naruto is not dating Haku because he is MY boyfriend!" Sasuke yelled. Immediately several people in the hall stopped with shock. Sakura and Ino were totally speechless, their jaws dropped and faces pale.

"What?! Don't pretend to defend them Sasuke!" Sakura ordered in denial. "We know you like girls! You can't be gay!" Sakura said weakly, her voice cracking as she was near tears herself.

"Well I am! What makes you think I ever liked any of you annoying hoes? You just get in the way and get on my nerves." Sasuke snarled. By this time, the two girls were crying hysterically. They could never believe they never had any chance with Sasuke at all since they loved him so much.

"Will Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki please report to the principle's office please." An announcement was made clear across the school. The small group stopped what they were doing and stared at each other.

Sasuke couldn't help but inwardly growl at this, because it meant Tsunade was probably angry with them as well. With a frustrated huff, Sasuke quickly grabbed Naruto by the wrist. "Come on, we better not keep her waiting." He hissed before dragging Naruto with him. Haku glared maliciously at the girls before racing off to catch up to his friends.

"I can't believe it. Sasuke likes Naruto, that freak." Sakura whimpered.

Ino gave a weak smile. "Look on the bright side Sakura, you said you never wanted to see Sasuke with another girl." Ino tried to sound comfortingly. "And I think Naruto and Sasuke make a rather cute couple."

Naruto wasn't feeling well enough to face Tsunade again after the first time him and Sasuke had to go to the office. So when the Uchiha brought him to the door, Naruto cowardly tried to escape. "Come on dobe! It can't be as bad as going back to class." Sasuke argued, pulling Naruto roughly into the office, closing the door behind him.

They both stood before Tsunade's desk as she was filling out some papers, though not very willingly it seemed. She grunted when she looked up at the two. "What you boys do outside of school is none of my business, but when you cause a commotion in my building, you make it my business." She said sternly, setting down her pen and giving them a serious look.

"Sorry maim, but what has happened isn't our fault. I believe it is Sakura and Ino spreading rumors." Sasuke defended, standing firm while Naruto still looked shameful.

"Rumors? What I saw last night didn't seem to be rumors to me. But then I suppose it is my fault for intruding." She sighed warily and stood up from her seat. "If you intend to continue this 'relationship' of yours I suggest you keep it discreet, seeing as how it upsets the other students here. I can't expel you for having your own private lives and I can't expel those girls for spreading the word. I can't even undo the mess that has been done. But I can at least punish those students who are taking their anger out on you." Tsunade explained.

This provided little hope to the two boys. "Then what do you suppose we do?" Sasuke asked, having a bad feeling of what she was about to say next.

"I suggest you guys just ignore them. I don't want to make this more serious than it already is by changing your classes or transferring you to another school. But those students that have been cruel will be dealt with, that much I can assure you." The two nodded solemnly. "Now if you don't mind, I have complaints to tend to." She replied grumpily before returning to her seat.

Without another word, Sasuke and Naruto left her office. "Sasuke, what are we going to do now? I don't want everyone to have me for the rest of the year." Naruto whimpered. "And I don't want to break up with you just so everyone else can be happy."

Sasuke sighed. "We don't have to. We'll figure this out together." Sasuke said softly, opening the front door for Naruto and Haku joined them again. The walk back down the hall was certainly a creepy one. Groups of girls were at every corner, whispering and giggling. Sasuke couldn't help but think Sakura and Ino were already spreading the new rumor around. The rest of this school year would be hell.

"Umm…Sasuke-kun…" A shy girl walked up to the boys, twiddling her fingers. "Is it true about you and…um…Naruto." She asked bashfully. Sasuke frowned but nodded none the less. Suddenly the girl's face lit up. "Really, oh, how cool!" And before the guys got a chance to react, she pulled out a camera and took their picture before running back over to the group of girls. "I got their picture!" She squealed.

"This is great! Now we can start up a new Sasuke club." Another girl cheered.

"Yeah, a SasukexNaruto Yaoi fan club." A third girl screamed, her eyes squeezing together tightly with excitement.

Sasuke's jaw dropped. They couldn't be serious. Guys were harassing them when they thought Haku was with Naruto and now the girls are praising them because Naruto is with Sasuke?! Haku didn't find with funny at all, he growled angrily. "What's so bad with me being with Naruto, huh?!" He hissed.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "Everyone just likes Sasuke. And I guess the girls are just mad cause you are prettier than all of them." Naruto chuckled as Haku was still foaming over the claim. Sasuke smiled somewhat proudly. So maybe this wouldn't be such a bad school year after all.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: **Omg, lol. I'm so sorry about how mean everyone was being to Naruto at the beginning. But its real funny that everyone changes their attitudes when it comes to Naruto being with Sasuke. I feel so sorry for Haku though, no one likes him. Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews!

And for some reason, some people can't read different chapters of my fic. I don't know what's wrong with it. Either try to read it another day or check out the other sites I have this fic on. My name is still Kiwi Ninamori on Animespiral, Mediaminer, and Fanfiction. Lol, its kind of funny I went to all the sites with different end addresses: com, org, net.

**Next Chapter: **Everyone is slowly adjusting to Sasuke and Naruto being in a relationship, but is the new couple? With Haku and everyone else around, they have no time to themselves. And with Naruto's birthday right around the corner Sasuke is trying to find the perfect gift for his new boyfriend. But will it go off well when Zabuza is invited to the celebration as well?


	37. The Perfert Gift

**Chapter Thirty-Seven**

**The Perfect Gift**

Itachi, surprisingly, was in a very gracious mood. Nothing in particular had happened to him, but rather to someone else he enjoyed watching suffer. He had felt depressed at a time when Naruto had taken Sasuke as his boyfriend, but now that Haku was around, Itachi couldn't be any more amused. It was more than entertaining to watch his brother constantly morn over the new teen's arrival. It had been two weeks and Sasuke hadn't been able to make a single move on his zealous blond.

For a couple, they sure didn't spend a lot of alone time together. But this didn't seem to bother Naruto in the least bit. He loved spending time with his friends. But Sasuke didn't favor this at all, and he had yet to address the problem to Naruto. So seeing his brother's failed attempts at romance, Itachi never had a dull day. Well maybe just today.

"What are you doing Sasuke?" Itachi asked dryly, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. He walked into the younger Uchiha's room as he spotted the teen at his desk, hopelessly scribbling away on his homework at two in the morning.

"What does it look like I'm doing dumb ass?" Sasuke snarled back. It was evident Sasuke was grumpy for having to stay up so late. The only time he ever consider staying up late as a good thing was if it was with his obsession.

Itachi couldn't hold back a chuckle at Sasuke's situation. "It looks like you are getting behind in your school work because you are taking in more hours at work and at the same time trying to seduce Naruto. So I'm guessing there is a special reason behind it all." Itachi mocked, placing one hand on his hip as he leaned against Sasuke's desk.

Sasuke sighed, dropping his pencil and bagging his head on the hard wood. "I need extra money." He mumbled with his head still pressed hard to the wood. "Naruto's birthday is in three days and I haven't managed to get him anything yet. I can't even get around to asking him what he wants because Haku will just be on my case about how I don't know a thing about him." Sasuke whined, which was very unbecoming for him.

"Is that so. Too bad, I found him a present just last week. You are really losing your touch Sasuke." Itachi laughed. "But I guess it harder to find him a gift with you being his boyfriend and all. He is naturally going to expect more from you." Itachi teased. Bu he Naruto was too simple minded to put pressure on Sasuke. Not once had the blond even mentioned his birthday, so no one really knew how to go about the occasion. Itachi always figured Naruto didn't care much about his birthday because he was an orphan. From TV he often got the impression children like that didn't know about their birthday or didn't get to celebrate it because of money problems.

"What am I going to do Itachi? I can't do anything stupid like give him money to get whatever the hell he wants." Sasuke whimpered. He lifted his head up only slightly so he could slip his arms beneath his head for support. "I bet Haku has already bought him this amazing gift, but the asshole want even tell me what it is. And if I know Jiraiya, he's going to get Naruto something creepy."

"Well I don't know what else I can say to help you out Sasuke. I've never been with anyone long enough to reach their birthday." Itachi chuckled, heading back out of the room. Sasuke was disgusted because Itachi actually sounded proud about that. What was really sad though, Sasuke wasn't even sure if Itachi bought Kisame gifts on his birthday. Some friend Itachi was. Sasuke didn't see why Kisame stuck around with Itachi for so long, he never respected the guy and he was always ordering him around. Kisame was more of his lackey than his only and best friend.

"Oh Naruto..." Sasuke moaned sadly. He got up from his desk and quickly plopped down onto his bed. "You don't have much of anything, but there is nothing I can give you. But what you need is a break from everyone else." Sasuke sighed. Then suddenly an idea came to him. "That's it!"

"What?! Really?!" Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically. He jumped out of his chair at the dinner table once he heard the great news. Well at least to him it was great news. But for Sasuke, it was not so much.

"Yep." Haku answered back proudly, his chin raised high as he took in all the praise the blond had to give. "Zabuza called me last night and said he was taking the week off so he could come here and see you. He wouldn't want to miss your birthday." Haku giggled. "And I've certainly missed him." He added quietly to himself. It was obvious Haku had asked Zabuza to come over more for him rather than to wish his best friend a happy birthday. But no one would dare call Haku out like that.

Sasuke grumbled hoarsely at the news. He was already not eating much after being invited for dinner by Naruto, but now he wasn't definitely going to eat. He hadn't the stomach for it. He was going to have yet another person to watch out for. If Zabuza was dating Haku than Sasuke was sure he would be a psycho just like the weird teen. Then again, there was always the chance Zabuza would take Haku off his hands and distract him for his entire stay. Maybe then Sasuke could finally get some alone time with Naruto. Kami knows he needs it.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes at the boys' enthusiasm. He never liked Zabuza much. And since they left before Haku asked him out, he had yet to find out if Haku would have stayed away more often. All he knew is the guy was failing Naruto on all the write parts of their PE class. But everyone knew Naruto was exquisite when it came to sports, it made go use of all his extra energy.

Dinner was eaten without further interruptions, but Sasuke had yet to say a single word over the course of this time. It was beginning to worry Naruto a little. Usually Sasuke would try to get in at least one word for they all could acknowledge his presence, but nothing today. So as soon as everyone else left the table, Naruto waited for Sasuke to be the only one left before he started putting up dishes into the sink. It was the best excuse he could think of for getting them alone again.

"Umm…Sasuke…" Naruto began, turning back to face his nonchalant boyfriend. "Are you mad at me or something?" He couldn't help but ask it a timid and frighten voice. Usually when Sasuke was angry with him he ignored him, so how could Naruto not think this was the case now. But he couldn't recall ever doing anything to upset the Uchiha.

"No I'm not." Sasuke answered with a sigh. He stood up from his seat and put away his own dish. "I guess I'm just a little tired." He remarked; his eyes cast to the floor as knew if he were to look up he would see Naruto's fearful blue orbs staring back at him.

"Well maybe you should take a break from work. Itachi told me you have been taking weekday afternoons plus weekends. Are you having money problems?" Naruto tried to sound sincere about this but he felt a little angry that Sasuke hadn't told him anything about it. And even now the raven haired teen looked at him with surprise as if he wasn't supposed to know.

"No, we're covered financially!" Sasuke quickly answered, hoping to wipe away all of Naruto's concern wit the matter. "I just need a vacation." His voice quieted and a small smile played on his lips. "Maybe you do to. With all that's happened I can't remember the last time we had the night to ourselves." Sasuke stepped forward with a gentle smile and handed a plain white envelop to Naruto. "I think we could use a little rest and relaxation, what do you say?"

Naruto's brows furrowed in confusion but he took the letter anyway. He stared at it for a brief moment and then tore the opening. "What's this?" He asked, pulling out a post card with a beautiful two story beach house on the front.

Sasuke's smile widened and he quickly pulled out a small key form his pocket. "It's your present of course." He answered, the golden key dangling in his hand as he waved it in the air. It took a moment for Naruto to comprehend what was being said. He looked at the picture ten back to the key and then the picture again. Finally he gasped in realization. He wasted no time before jumping onto Sasuke, throwing his arms around the other's neck tightly.

"Oh, wow! This is so cool, really?!" He asked out quickly, his face beaming. His smile had never been so wide and bright.

"Really." Sasuke replied with a soft chuckle. "I rented the place for a whole week. That's why I've been working so hard. I was hoping we could have the celebration up there." Sasuke explained, smiling warmly with satisfaction of the blonde's reaction.

"Oh, you're the best Sasuke! I love it!" Naruto squealed. "I've never been to the beach before." He confessed with idle laughter. "But I'm sure I'll have the best time if I'm with you!" Naruto affectionately nuzzled his head into Sasuke's shoulder, never loosening his tight grasp around the boy's neck.

"Ha-ha, I'm glad you like it." Sasuke chuckled. He snaked one arm around Naruto's waist, trying to keep himself from falling over. "I just can't believe you've never been to the beach before." It would make perfect since. After moving house to house, who would have the time for a vacation? "Well you better get packing. We have to leave here tomorrow so we can reach the beach the day before your birthday."

It didn't take Naruto any more convincing before he was off in a mad dash toward his room. "Haku! Jiraiya! I'm going to the beach!" He screamed excitedly as he raced down the hall. He thrusts open the bedroom door, startling Haku suddenly and ran over to the dress. In seconds half of his clothes were thrown around the room and only one fourth actually made it into the suit case he had pulled out.

Haku felt like punching something. He was looking so forward to knocking Sasuke's pants off with his gift, but he could not easily out do a beach getaway. He grunted as he plopped on the bed. "And I suppose that means we aren't invited to your birthday?" Haku asked almost snobbishly. He was sure Sasuke had planned to get rid of them all one way or another.

"Of course you are Haku." Naruto giggled, stuffing another pair of pants into the already full package. It was only full because nothing had been folded. "You can't stay the whole time, but probably until after my party." He exclaimed. He knew how important being alone was for Sasuke in this present so he wouldn't ruin it for inviting everyone the entire time. As soon as they left he and Sasuke would have four days alone. That should be plenty enough time.

Haku smiled weakly and started to get his own stuff packed. "Well I guess I wouldn't like to be up there during Zabuza's whole stay. I bet he's been aching for a little one-on-one time." Haku smirked at the thought. Usually when Zabuza had to wait a long time, the sex would be amazing when they finally got to do it. So Haku was only more anxious to see Zabuza now. "I bet Sasuke had one hell of an evening planned out for you the moment we leave." Haku chuckled. But he still didn't think like the fact Sasuke had the perfect opportunity to finally bed Naruto. There was no way he could screw this up, but it was Sasuke. So Haku guesses would be on yes. The Uchiha had a tendency to ruin everything just as it was getting good.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had headed home to begin his own packing. He was thrilled with the results of all his hard work. "Hey Itachi, it went off without a hitch!" Sasuke yelled the moment he came through the front door. He rushed into his room and started to raid his closet. By this time his brother had made his way in Sasuke's room and was smirking devilishly as he stood in the door way.

"Is that so?" Itachi asked with a laugh. "Glad to hear it. So am I right to guess you are going to make your move as soon as we leave?" Itachi asked with a hint of smugness in his voice. He had every right to be disappointed he would get a chance to be alone with Naruto for the next week, which should give Sasuke enough time to win their competition.

"Of course I will." Sasuke answered immediately. "I'd be a fool to let this opportunity pass me by. Who knows when I'll get a chance to be alone with Naruto again? Haku is like his shadow. And with all of Jiraiya's pushing lately, he has become more of a nuisance rather than the help." Sasuke explained, finally zipping up his suit case. "Oh and Itachi…" Sasuke caught his brother's attention before he left. "You can invite Kisame to come to. I'm sure you wouldn't like be the only on without a friendly face there." Since Haku would be with Zabuza and Sasuke with Naruto, the only other person was Jiraiya. And Sasuke knew how much they hated each other. Itachi on nodded before walking out of the room.

This had to be the slowest group of people Sasuke ever knew. They were supposed to be on the road an hour ago. Yet, here Sasuke was standing angrily at the front door to Naruto's house as the two over excited teens tried to find the bags they had set up last night. Who in the world loses their suit cases in just a few hours in their own home?! Itachi and Kisame were tiredly sitting in the front seats of the van Itachi had rented and were practically asleep. Not only that, Haku insisted they wait until Zabuza got here because he wouldn't be able to find his way there alone. And at the last minute, Jiraiya decided he would stay home after Naruto had bothered to pack all of his stuff. All in all, this was turning out to be one sucky getaway.

"Come on you guys! Get your asses over here!" Sasuke finally yelled, losing his temper quite easily. Just as he heard the loud tapping of feet coming toward him, Sasuke spotted a red jaguar pull up into the drive way. Sasuke's best guess would be it was Zabuza. "Haku! Your crazy ass boyfriend is here!" Sasuke yelled out rudely. And just as he had suspected, Haku came running out of the house.

"Zabuza!" The young boy squealed as he raced over to the tall man stepping out of the car. To Sasuke surprise, the man didn't look half bad. He had expected some weird geek or some really muscular dude since he taught physical health, but this guy was actually normal looking. Spiky black hair, dark beady eyes, and unusually sharp teeth were his most noticeable figures. Other than that, the man obvious worked out, but not too much.

Haku pounced onto the man, hugging him firmly around the neck. "Haku…" The man grumbled; his voice cold and low. "Stop acting like a child." He unlatched the boy's arms from around him and only petted down his long hair. Sasuke thought this was extremely awkward. Zabuza didn't seem to be a very affectionate lover. But that would certainly explain why Haku was so touchy feely with Naruto.

Naruto marched out of the house at last, dragging behind two suit cases. "Haku! You left me to do all the work!" he whined. "Oh, hi Zabuza Sensei! Glad that you could join us." Naruto yelled, finally noticing the man by Haku's side. He smiled vividly at the man, making Sasuke a little jealous. Naruto turned back to Sasuke. "Well it looks like we are all here, let's get going."

"Finally," Sasuke groaned. He bent down and grabbed one of the bags Naruto was holding and led it away to the car. Sasuke climbed into the very back seat and waited for the others to come in as well. Naturally, Naruto scooted in beside Sasuke. Haku and Zabuza sat in the row ahead of the two. "Itachi get moving! We are already behind schedule." Sasuke ordered Itachi obeyed with little complaining.

"Hey Zabuza…do you take Haku out a lot?" Naruto asked, leaning up in his seat so he could support his arms on the back of their chair. Sasuke felt a deep urge to grab Naruto by the collar of his shirt and just jerk him back into his seat. But he knew the blond hadn't seen his Sensei in a long while, so he would not ruin their reunion.

Zabuza turned his head to the side where Naruto was right up close to him. He frowned seriously as if Naruto was already a bother. "Does it really matter?" He asked grumpily. Haku only snickered at this. It was rare that Zabuza said much of anything, and if he did it was always rude and disrespectful to the person he was speaking to. Luckily, Haku always managed to get the man to talk to him. But Zabuza was very talkative in the bedroom; always giving orders right and left.

"I just want to make sure you are taking good care of Haku." Naruto giggled, his eyes cupping upward. "It's obvious you take him shopping. But I am guessing because you always end up ripping off his other clothes." Naruto assumed with a sneaky grin. Sasuke's brow rose in curiosity, this was definitely an intriguing topic.

Zabuza's frown deepened and he turned to Haku with a malicious glare and troublesome grunt. "What? I don't keep any secrets from Naruto." Haku defended cheerfully. "It's fun exchanging information." Haku giggled.

"Exchanging information?" Sasuke repeated suspiciously. He didn't like the sound of this.

"Yep that's right." Haku snickered, throwing Sasuke a mischievous glare. "Naruto's told me all about the time you tricked him into watching Brokeback Mountain all so you could dry hump him on the couch." The car went silent for a moment, and Sasuke's face flared with an angry, yet embarrassing blush.

"Sasuke…you actually did that?" Itachi asked; a hint of amusement evident in his voice. Kisame was already trying to keep from laughing. But Itachi was repulsed and entertained by that little fact. His brother was definitely sneakier than he thought.

"Shut up!" Sasuke barked at his brother. "Naruto!" He turned quickly to the chuckling blond. "Why are you telling him this?" He asked furiously.

"Oh, and that isn't all." Haku laughed. "He told me about you guys' truth or dare with Jiraiya and how he ended up giving Sasuke head. I was even surprised Naruto went through with it and that lap dance he had to give Kiba." Haku was cackling proudly. "Sasuke you are really one sick pervert. You even got Naruto to make that 'movie' with you. Don't think Jiraiya hasn't shown it to me yet." Haku laughed. Sasuke's entire face went pale. He knew he couldn't trust that lecherous bastard.

"That's enough Haku." Naruto mumbled nervously. "I don't want Sasuke to die of embarrassment before we get there." The dear blond tried to calm his friend. But the damage had already been done and Sasuke's pride was forever scarred.

Sasuke sunk down into his seat as Zabuza stared at him. Was that an actual smirk he spotted on the usually stoic man's face?! His life was officially over. "Don't let him get to you." Zabuza finally said as his smirk widen. "At least you can satisfy your lover properly." Zabuza remarked. Once again the entire vehicle went dead with silence. Haku suddenly looked terrified and lipid. "Haku couldn't give a blow job if his life depended on it the first time." Zabuza actually managed to chuckle. "But as I teacher I knew some students took longer than others to learn."

"Zabuza!" Haku wailed. His face was bright with red at what was being said. But this was so much more entertaining to the others.

"I had him practice on a dildo for like several days until he finally got it right. You'd think someone that looked like him would be gentle about the situation, but hell it was almost like he wasn't there." Zabuza laughed.

"Shut the hell up Zabuza! It's none of their business!" Haku screamed in fury. Sasuke was already brought to tears in his laughter. Itachi found he was completely stunned. He could only imagine how good Haku was now that he had practice.

"You're right Zabuza…" Sasuke chuckled. "That sure did cheer me up." Aw, this was turning out to be the perfect getaway after all. He got to see his ultimate rival be completely humiliated by his own lover. That was truly priceless. Now Sasuke couldn't wait for this party to really begin.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: **Yay, another chapter up. Please tell me you readers really enjoyed that. It's so funny to mess with Haku like this after all the crap he's put Sasuke through. But I'm surprised Jiraiya didn't want to come to the beach with them when there should be lots of girls in bikini's there. Well I guess he much rather try his luck with Tsunade now that all the kids aren't around. Anyway, thanks for fantastic reviews. It keeps getting better and better. I wonder how many I will have by the end of this fic. I'm so excited, well not to end it of course. But it will have to end eventually, because I want to start a whole new Sasunaru fic when they are older. It's not a sequel though. But as long as all my time is spent here, I can't write it up until after this fic is done.

**Next Chapter: **It's time for some fun in the sun! Everyone is ready to have a ball at the beach, but is that exactly what they get. Let's see, five horny males and a push over Kisame, what more do you need to have some real fun?! Then again, things might get heated up a little too much.


	38. On The Rebound

**Chapter Thirty-Eight**

**On The Rebound**

The ride there had been the most fun Sasuke had in ages. Well that was only because they all took a shot at harassing each other, and to Sasuke's pleasure, Haku as well. How he thought the teen needed it after what he did to him. It was music to his ears to here the brown eyed boy stutter in embarrassment as he begged Zabuza to stop. The terrified look in his eyes and the humiliated blush on his cheeks, were all pleasing sights to Sasuke. He only wished the torment could have lasted longer. But five hours on the road should have been enough.

When they arrived it was only expected that Naruto would be the first to throw back the doors and hop out. "Give me the key Sasuke!" He begged anxiously, holding out his hand to the startled Uchiha. But Sasuke wouldn't make Naruto wait any longer for his gift, so he handed the blond his key. Thankfully there was spares inside the house as well, since Naruto would probably lose that one. In a flash, Naruto was at the front door, shoving the key into its slot and finally opening it. He didn't bother to close the door after he ran in.

He was first thrilled to see the cozy den with a large screen TV and two blue couches set in a right angle. Then he turned to his other side and saw a dining room, beautifully set with a center piece on the table and a door lading to the kitchen from there. Enough with the downstairs, he had easily decided. He raced up stairs, immediately checking out all the rooms for the biggest one he would claim. Finding the one he liked best, he jolted back down stairs to show Sasuke.

When he got there he spotted everyone else out of the car and dragging their bags into the house. "Sasuke..." Naruto called out, walking up to the other. "There are only three bedrooms." He explained. "That means we will have to share, right?" Sasuke nodded half heartily. He wasn't to sure he wanted everyone to share since not everyone got along yet.

"Well, I'm rooming with Zabuza!" Haku went ahead and stated, grabbing Zabuza's hand possessively. "We have a lot of catching up to do." He whispered to the taller man with a mischief smile. Though he didn't have to whisper because everyone already knew what to expect from those two.

Kisame only growled at hearing this. "Damn, I'm stuck with Itachi aren't I." Not that he didn't love his friend, he just rather not sleep in the same room with him. The rest all looked at the bluish man with curiosity. "Oh, come on. He sleeps in the nude every night!" Kisame cleared up, waving his hands at Itachi. Well of course Itachi slept naked every night, because he had sex practically every night. And if that wasn't the case, he had already had it or was planning to have it. And then there was just the rare case that he preferred sleeping that way after doing it for so long.

"Well you can sleep on the pull out couch." Naruto pointed to the couch in the den with a smile. He didn't have much sympathy for the shark-like man, after all if he was friends with Itachi he should be use to any of the pervert's habits. And without another word, Naruto headed back up stairs with his bag and plopped down on his bed, back to the bed.

He sighed in relaxation as he stared at the ceiling. He just had a feeling this was going to be the best week ever, it had to be. Naruto smiled ecstatically when he heard Sasuke shuffle into the room with his own bag. The blond seemed to notice the gentle gaze of his boyfriend on him as he laid there. "Sasuke..." Naruto couldn't help but chuckle when he felt a sudden weight at the end of the bed as Sasuke crawled up. His anxiously smirking boyfriend crawled over on top of him.

He straggled Naruto's perfect, small body beneath his own. "Yes dobe?" Sasuke teased. "What can I do for you to make this the best birthday you ever had?" He asked kindly. He leaned down and tenderly took up Naruto's lips in a soft kiss before pulling back to hear the blonde's answer.

"It's already the best birthday I'll ever have." Naruto chuckled. His arms rose up and coiled around Sasuke's neck. "Because I've got you..." Sasuke lowered back down slowly, his lips touching Naruto's more gently than before. But as he came closer he started to put more force into the sweet contact, pressing his lips harder into Naruto's. He nipped the delicious, pink folds of skin before thrusting his tongue into the awaiting mouth.

Sasuke felt as if liquid fire was running through his veins as he started lapping at the seam of the younger teen's mouth. Why was Naruto so incredibly delectable? He hated having to wait so long before he could finally take the blond, but saying he loved him just for that would be too cruel. And that was what he was trying to avoid doing for now on.

Much to Sasuke's dislike, a light tapping on the door frame signaled they had an unwelcome guest. "Could you two stop mauling each other long enough to hear me out?" Itachi asked with a smirk. He leaned against the doorway, smirking amusingly at the adorable yet intense scene. But he found it more amusing to see Sasuke's face once he broke apart from the blond. Those cold, furious black eyes met him and Itachi felt that Sasuke was really turning into him. "I wanted to know if either one of you want to go with me and Kisame to the store. Since you guys will be staying here longer, it's only right you choose the food you want here during your stay." Itachi explained.

"Ow! I'll go!" Naruto exclaimed, quickly rolling out from under Sasuke and on to the floor. "I want to make sure you get all the right ramen." He replied before racing out of the door. Sasuke growled after having another moment ruined.

"Thanks a lot Itachi," Sasuke hissed to his older brother.

Itachi shrugged his shoulders. "It wasn't going to get anywhere anyway. But next time remember to close and lock the door if you don't want to be disturbed. About everyone has walked by seeing you two." Itachi chuckled. "Well see you later." He waved good bye and headed for downstairs to meet his two traveling companions.

"Urgh!" Sasuke grunted, slamming back into the bed in frustration. It was a complete mistake to invite these guys along. Hell, let them miss Naruto's birthday. But no, Sasuke had to let Naruto take them. He moped there on his bed as he heard the front door from down stairs close and the car start. Now he was stuck alone with Zabuza and Haku until the others got back. That wasn't too good, unless Zabuza would tell him more stories.

After awhile longer of drowning in his own self pity, Sasuke stood back up. He might as well check on the two left here. He walked a little ways down the hall and smiled when he saw Zabuza was the only one in their room, still unpacking. He came in, watching the taller man for awhile. "I'll never get what you see in Haku." Sasuke finally chuckled.

Zabuza rolled his eyes as he shoved the last piece of clothing into the drawers before turning back to the teen in his doorway. "What's much to get? He's hot, obedient, and a great screw." Zabuza answered with a smirk. Of course this was the answer Sasuke was suspecting, well all except obedient. Haku didn't listen to nobody. But he guessed since Zabuza was his teacher, that the teen would have to listen to him.

"So you don't even like Haku?" Sasuke asked in confusion. Not that he actually believed anyone could like Haku. But he thought it was rather sad that Haku loved Zabuza, but the man didn't return the feelings. He had saw how Zabuza treated Haku earlier, he wouldn't hug the poor boy when he first arrived. And he liked to humiliate Haku. These were not good qualities of a true boyfriend.

"I do." Zabuza answered, his eyes falling to the floor in what appeared to be regret or reluctance. "Haku is a nice kid when you get to know him. I know he can be sweet and very protective but he can sometimes be a little sadistic. It's like he likes setting himself up to be hurt. I've always known Haku liked Naruto, by just seeing how they acted in class. I can't help but admire the boy for his efforts and determination." Zabuza admitted with a gentle smile, one Sasuke didn't think he would ever see from the grumpy man.

"Why did you..." Sasuke trailed off. "Isn't it against the rules? If they ever found out, you would be fired." Sasuke explained. He didn't see why Zabuza would put his job on the line like that, just for Haku. Haku was only trouble and not worth all the support he got, at least that is how Sasuke felt. But he was sure everyone that actually knew Haku would object.

That question rather hurt Zabuza, his eyes narrowed a bit and a sadness was floating in the air around him. "He was devastated when he found out Naruto would be moving. I noticed he tried to make every moment last with his best friend before the blond left, but it seems to be enough. And it killed him when Naruto finally left. He skipped school the first day, and when he came back it was like he wasn't there in spirit. I noticed the bags under his eyes a lot and the redness, probably from crying himself to sleep."

Sasuke felt a dropping sensation in his gut. He supposed he would be the same way if he were to lose Naruto. But it most have really hurt more since Haku was absolutely convinced he loved Naruto and couldn't survive without him. He kind of envied Haku for his affection toward Naruto. Unlike Sasuke, at least he acknowledged the feelings and did something about it. He came all this way just to see Naruto again. Would Sasuke have done the same if Naruto left Konoha?

"I was so happy that one day Haku came up to me with a smile and asked me out. Of course I thought that it was wrong between a teacher and a student, but I just felt if I were to deny him, he would end up hurt somewhere. Bleeding from self-inflicted wounds. So I accepted. It was rather nice going out with him, but I could always tell when he was thinking about Naruto. I suppose the pain just became too much to bare. He showed up on my doorstep one night, crying his eyes out. I couldn't seem to comfort him...and it sort of just happened." Zabuza explained. "That fool would actually think it meant something and not just a mistake, so he kept coming back. When you really see Haku for what he is...he's very needy. He constantly needs to be reassured that he is wanted that his efforts are appreciated...that he is loved."

Sasuke sighed. "I guess I'm some bad boyfriend, huh?" He chuckled to himself. "Haku really does like Naruto. But I can't find any reason I like him other than his looks and his cheerfulness. I suck." Sasuke confessed.

Zabuza smiled, "that's not true. You just don't realize all the reasons you like him yet. You'll find them all when the time is right." Zabuza explained. Just then, the room rattled with the sound of falling pots and pans from the kitchen. Zabuza couldn't help but chuckle for he knew it was Haku making a fool of himself in there. "Well how about we get out of here and greet the others when they get back?" Zabuza offered; Sasuke nodded.

They headed downstairs and nearly snickered with the sight of a frustrated Haku scrambling about the kitchen, trying to clear away the mess he had just made. Zabuza's best guess was the boy tried to reach a pot in the cabinet that was two high for him and so he ended up pulling down everything that was on top of it as well. Haku finally noticed the two staring at him and he blushed. "Sorry about that." He smiled weakly, trying to pick up the dropped kettles.

"It's alright. But ask for help when you need it." Zabuza advised, coming into the kitchen and helping the young boy pick up the rest of the pans. Sasuke grinned as he watched the two clean up. They did make a pretty cute couple, and Haku was very fortunate to find someone who wouldn't just exploit him or hurt him. Zabuza was really a nice guy.

"We're back!" A booming voice suddenly yelled as the front door was thrown open. Such a startling entrance caused Zabuza and Haku to nearly drop everything they had picked up. "Sasuke, we found all kinds of snacks!" Naruto cheered, dashing into the room and latching onto Sasuke without a second thought.

"That's good news," Sasuke chuckled. Itachi and Kisame came in with rather pestered expressions, probably from being the only ones taking in the groceries while Naruto ignored them. "Naruto, how about we help?" He suggested, hoping to ease the already irritated men who were doing the heavy lifting. "So what's on the menu tonight and tomorrow Itachi?" Sasuke asked, prying Naruto from him for he could go and bring in some of the food as well.

"Well tonight might just be a forage for whatever you can find. But Naruto wants a cookout tomorrow, and roasted marshmallows." Itachi explained with a pleased smile. The blond wouldn't shut up about hanging the marshmallows over the fire while they were at the store. But he knew he would enjoy seeing Naruto's sick face after he had even too much.

Haku and Naruto decided to put up the groceries while everyone else hauled them in. This would have been fine on any other occasion, but the usual jokes were exchanged between the two friends. And their semes were not particularly happy with seeing them smile so much around each other. Zabuza didn't feel any better with having come here to see Naruto, because he knew...things would go back to normal. Haku would just ignore him and go back to adoring Naruto, as if nothing had happened between them. But what could he expect from a confused minor, they didn't know what the hell they wanted or what they needed?

"Yay, we're finally finished!" Naruto screamed, throwing his arms in the air. "Now everyone take it all out so you can eat!" For a brief moment, everyone felt sweat drop from the back of their heads at this statement. Only Naruto could be happy to put something away only because you could take it back out the next minute. What was the whole point?!

"I have a better idea Naruto. How about you go watch TV and we take care of the snacks?" Haku offered with a weak laugh. Naruto nodded and rushed off to the den. "He seems ten times more hyped than usual." Haku sighed. "Maybe we should avoid giving him any sweets tonight."

"As if that will stop him." Sasuke remarked, crossing his arms and smirking. "Naruto produces his own sugars, so there is no way avoiding this situation. Either we tie him down tonight or we let him run around until he falls out on the floor. I'm thinking the first one." Sasuke grinned evilly.

"But then we will also have to tie you down to keep you away from him." Itachi pointed out, patting his brother on the head as his dreams were dashed. "And that would just be too much of an effort, so I think we should just let him have his fun." That seemed to be the better choice, so everyone nodded in agreement.

Thanks to Naruto reaching the den first, everyone had to watch whatever the blond chose. And in everyone's opinion, Naruto's choices in shows was not as entertaining as the blond thought they were. It was so sad when he would be the only one laughing in the room, but no one would be the one to point it out for him. Luckily, everyone had pop corn and ice cream to keep them occupied as they didn't watch TV with the blond.

"Thank Kami, I thought he would never fall asleep." Sasuke hissed, his shoulder feeling weighted down as Naruto leaned against him. The blond had laughed himself to sleep in about two hours, which had seemed like forever to everyone else. Sasuke had never been so glad for Naruto's silence, not to mention the adorable appearance of the tired blond sleeping on him.

"We are just lucky it's only three in the morning." Haku sighed. He fell back tiredly, his head landing in Zabuza's lap as the older man sat on the couch and him on the floor. "What do you say we hit the hay?" Haku asked with a smile. But he didn't plan on sleeping at all. Not on the first night he finally got Zabuza back.

"I think we'll get to bed too." Itachi yawned, standing up off of the couch. "Come on Kisame." he ordered, heading for the room without another thought of the friend he was leaving behind. Sasuke just shook his head when he saw Kisame follow after his brother like a lost puppy. Poor guy, Itachi had ownership on him and he didn't even know it yet.

"Well, good night you two. Please try not to stay up too late. We want to get up early for we can find the best seashells on shore." Sasuke replied as he stood up and scooped Naruto up into his arms. He was a little regretful that Naruto had fallen asleep. He really wanted to finish what they started earlier, but no such luck.

Haku was surprised when Zabuza got up and simply walked away without saying a word to him. It was certainly strange. Usually after something like that, Zabuza would have made a snappy comment on how he would be having him stay up all night anyway. "Zabuza?" Haku called out, getting up and rushing off to catch up with his boyfriend. When he reached the room he found Zabuza already undressing for bed.

Grinning seductively, Haku pushed the door closed behind him and climbed onto the bed as soon as Zabuza had laid down. "What's wrong honey?" Haku moaned softly as he crawled over onto Zabuza, who was only in his boxers. "Not feeling well?" Haku asked, straddling the man's hips as he settled to sit down on Zabuza's thighs. He got no reply, but Zabuza was normally quiet until he found reason to speak.

Haku quickly pulled off his shirt, swaying his body erotically to put on a show for his lover. He tossed it to the side and lowered to meet Zabuza's lips. "I've missed you so much…" He whispered before grazing his lips against Zabuza's. He wasn't sure if he had done it too softly because he felt no returned action from Zabuza. Just those cold dark eyes stared at him, as if a glare could actually kill.

The teen tried once more to entice his uncooperative lover. He kissed Zabuza more fiercely, but still no motion. He let his tongue roll over Zabuza's lower and upper lip, asking for entrance. But he received only silence. This easily made Haku frustrated. He quickly sat up on the man, his eyes narrowing and his lips pursed in a pout. "What's wrong with you Zabuza? You never just let me do this alone." The boy hissed disappointingly. Haku got the scary thought that maybe Zabuza didn't like him any more, or he punishing him for leaving. "Tell me what's going on? Why won't you kiss me?" Haku asked more angrily.

His chest tightened when he saw Zabuza's eyes avoid his as he turned his head to the side. "Because…you still love Naruto." Zabuza answered firmly, his lips coiling into a serious frown. "I can see it in your eyes." Zabuza sat up, forcing the boy to be pushed back a little.

Haku's eyes were wide and his lips parted in surprise. "No I don't, I love you." He corrected hopefully. "He's just my friend…and plus he has Sasuke now." Haku whispered, his head daggling between his shoulders.

"But you still want him." Zabuza said. His gaze had been cold and heartless. But how could he not be mad? The person he had fallen for was still hanging on to a past and hopeless love.

"No I don't. I want you Zabuza." Haku denied again, his eyes started to burn and he knew if he kept telling himself this he would start to cry.

"You do Haku. I'm not an idiot. But hell, I wish I was." Zabuza snarled. "I hate always being second to him. I've made you first in my life and you tell me you've done the same. But every time you see him or even think of him I'm just pushed away. And when he's hurt you or abandoned you, I'm always the one you go to. Well I hate it. I'm tired of being a replacement, your backup for when you finally realize you have no chance with him Haku. You can't tell me you don't still want to be with him. God damn it, you still call him in your sleep!" Zabuza barked. "I don't want to be Naruto's shadow anymore."

"Zabuza!" Haku wailed as the older man shoved him off and marched out of the room. But before Haku could even leave the bed to go after him, the door was slammed loudly. "Zabuza…" Haku whimpered more softly, a few stray tears rolling down his cheek. Why did it hurt so much to hear the truth? Was it because he never wanted to hear the truth?

**To Be Continued… **

**A/N: **sniffle I don't know who to feel sorry for. Haku obviously has issues that he can't come to terms with, so it's not entirely his fault he can't love Zabuza totally and completely. But you can't help but sympathize with Zabuza. No one likes being the rebound. So please review and I will do my best to update soon. And thanks ever so much for the reviews!

**Next Chapter: **It's just not Haku's day. He's been ridiculed, rejected and now he is making some seriously bad mistakes. Who else to turn to when your life is in the dumps? Will confronting this person only bring more problems into Zabuza's and Haku's already shaky relationship? And is it so wise to be screwing things up when Naruto's birthday is only a few hours away?


	39. Give Me Relief

**Chapter Thirty-Nine**

**Give Me Relief**

"Stop being such a baby." Itachi chuckled. He sat down on the bed they would now have to share and watched the bluish man walk off to the bathroom to brush his unusually pointy teeth. Itachi, as usual, found pleasure in bugging someone. He was presently teasing Kisame on how he didn't want to sleep with him all because he slept in the nude. Itachi would not be satisfied by hearing the normal explanation that it was weird.

"I'm not a baby." Kisame growled from inside the bathroom. "You're the baby here, trying to pester me about it. Why don't you grow up Itachi? You are nearly twenty and you still like to play all these mind games." Kisame complained to himself. Itachi rolled his eyes at the statement, as if he really cared what everyone else thought about him.

"Are you afraid something will happen?" Itachi smirked as he rolled over off the bed and pranced over the bathroom doorway. He was dead set on finding out what was bothering Kisame. "I'm already tainted you know, so you can't hurt me any." He snickered when he noticed an easy blush come over Kisame's cheeks.

The other male simply growled as he rinsed his mouth. "You have issues Itachi if you think I'm worried about hurting you. Sure I feel like strangling you sometimes, but I would never do it." He sighed. He really did wish Itachi would get a clue and stop trying to trick an answer out of him.

"I'm not talking about that type of pain stupid." Itachi actually laughed. Itachi stepped closer to Kisame, blocking the door so he couldn't walk away form him just yet. "Does it hurt Kisame?" He asked in a sweet voice. Yet his smirk was still visible. Kisame stepped back when the Uchiha stepped closer to him again. He knew something was up when Itachi started tugging at the edge of his shirt. He gulped subconsciously when he saw the attractive male seductively lift the fabric off of his chest and throw it to the floor.

"D-does what hurt?" Kisame stuttered nervously. He found it hard not to stare at the other's well sculpted chest. He had always known Itachi was extremely sexy; otherwise he wouldn't be able to seduce as many people as he does. But damn, this was too much. Kisame would lying if he ever said he never once thought about doing those type of things with Itachi. Are all the people he had helped Itachi get, of course he would start thinking of him in such a situation.

Itachi smirked more when he noticed his friend's hesitation. He stepped closer. "Does it hurt…to be ignored? Does it hurt to see me with so many others after you were the only one to know me from the beginning, yet it is you that I haven't been with?" Itachi asked, forging the look of innocence and concern. Itachi reached down and slowly rid himself of his pants so that he was left standing in his boxers. Oh the pleasure he received from seeing Kisame's uncharacteristic blushing. And Itachi truly believed he was irresistible.

"What are you up to?" Kisame asked coldly. He did hate this game a lot. Itachi had some nerve trying to turn him on like this. But hell, it was working. Kisame could feel a direct twitch in his groin with every seductive motion Itachi made, which was nearly every way he moved. His eyes widened suddenly as he watched Itachi walk backwards to the bed. The Uchiha lied on his back and lifted his legs as he slid up his boxers. Fuck, was his nose bleeding right now?!

Itachi didn't leave much to the imagination as he laid there spread out before his friend in all his naked glory. "Well here's your chance Kisame…" Itachi moaned softly. "I won't stop you. I bet there are a hundred dirty fantasies you have in your mind. So many things you want to do to me." Itachi cooed. He lifted up on his elbows some and quickly pulled out the band that kept his hair in a pony tail. His beautiful, long black locks fluttered open and framed his face just right as he stared at Kisame with those unique red eyes.

Kisame could barely take this torture. Itachi truly was a conniving bastard. He was right though, about the fantasies. Kisame was more than anxious to take his friend up on that offer, but he had a feeling this was just another way for Itachi to humiliate him. And as far as he knew, Itachi didn't like being bottom any more. He stopped when he found out it was no better than having his father abuse him again. Kisame had always been mad at the elder Uchiha when he found that out. He screwed Itachi up bad and now Kisame was the one dealing with it.

"Itachi…just go to bed." Kisame sighed. Damn, he wished he had just taken that chance. Itachi frowned, his eyes hardening at his failure. Itachi never accepted failure especially in the art of seduction. "Your stupid tricks don't work on me. Remember I'm the one who always helps you with them. I still can't believe you got me to help you seduce our eleventh grade teacher so you could be excused from his exam." Kisame growled. He walked over to the bed and sat down opposite of Itachi. He still remembers all the times Itachi was with someone. At that time, Itachi had made him watch guard outside of the classroom so no one could walk in on them. But he could always hear everything that went on in there. It always filled him with envy and anger to hear those older men constantly slam into Itachi's smaller body.

"Well you didn't have to help me you know." Itachi hissed back. He rolled over onto his side so that his back was facing Kisame. "Even after I turned you down so many times when you asked if you could do it instead of finding some other freak."

Kisame shuddered at the past remembrance. "I was afraid that if you kept going for all those guys, they were going to break you are something!" Kisame yelled, turning back around and looking worriedly at Itachi. "Any on of them could have just killed you if they didn't want anyone to know they were screwing a kid. You were just asking to be killed Itachi, with all the sadist you were sleeping around with! Do you want to relive everything that has happened to you by getting yourself hurt like that?!"

"Shut the hell up!" Itachi yelled. "I told you before. I can do whatever the hell I want to!" Itachi hissed. Just as he said that he could hear loud screaming coming from the room across theirs. Itachi sat up as he heard stumping coming from Haku's room. His best guess would be him and Zabuza had a fight. That thought made Itachi smirk. He turned back to Kisame as he started to stand up. "Well if you don't believe me, then I'll just prove it."

"Where are you going?!" Kisame yelled. He bolted out his spot. "You aren't going to screw that Haku kid, are you, what have I told you about that?" Kisame asked worriedly. This idiot was about to ruin someone else's relationship if he did that.

"So what if I am? This has nothing to do with you. I can fuck who I want and I can be fucked by who I want. And that sure as hell won't be you!" Itachi taunted heading for the door. Kisame growled furiously and quickly grabbed Itachi's wrist and jerked him back onto the bed. "Let me go!" Itachi ordered, struggling wildly.

"No! You are just a hazard to yourself!" Kisame hissed. With the Uchiha's constant fidgeting, Kisame had no other choice than to sit on him. He threw his weight over the other, grabbing Itachi's hands and pinned them above his head. He sat at Itachi's hips so he couldn't lift his legs up much. But Itachi still tried to wiggle his upper body. "Damn it Itachi, you've gone mad. What were you planning to do, rape the poor boy? He sure as hell wouldn't willingly sleep with you when he's just been yelled at by his boyfriend."

"Shut up!" Itachi yelled again. He squeezed his eyes closed and thrashed his head side to side as he still tried to escape Kisame's hold. "What are you going to do about it?! Rape me?!" Itachi shouted.

Kisame sneered at the suggestion. "I would never do that to you, I'm your friend remember? Itachi, sex is like a drug to you. And all drugs are bad because you want it too much. You need to stop all this. You're killing yourself." Kisame explained sternly. "I was actually kind of happy when you started trying to woo Naruto. I thought it would actually distract you long enough for you to realize that you need something more than just sex. You have to earn someone's love before you can do that. But after Sasuke got Naruto you've just went back to your old ways. You're scaring me Itachi."

"I don't give a fuck! You aren't a friend of mine; you're my fucking servant which means you do whatever the hell I want you to do! Now get the fuck off me before I kill you." Despite the fact Kisame knew Itachi was only angry, it still hurt to hear him say that, after everything they had been through.

**-Flashback-**

Numerable grunts and moans filled the room as the small body was impaled mercilessly. Itachi's tiny nails gripped tightly to the other's back and his legs locked at the ankles around the thicker waist. "Harder!" He hissed, his head tossing back as his body rocked with each rough thrust. "Damn it, harder…" He ordered. The older man obeyed the teen's demand and slammed into his student's body with all his might. His worry of breaking the boy had long gone. He grunted loudly as he felt those small nails claw into his back through his shirt, but he ignored the action and kept pumping into the teen.

"Ah!" Itachi cried out, suddenly cumming onto his bare stomach. His teacher's yell followed quickly after as he spilled his seed into Itachi's small frame. He smirked proudly as he drew out of the boy. He didn't care for helping Itachi clean up. He only straightened his own clothes and headed for the door.

"Don't be afraid to come to me if there is anything else you need." He replied, gleaming evilly as he opened the door. The teacher suddenly stopped for a moment, staring down at the pointy haired student standing in front of him. Kisame was looking up at him seriously as if begging him for an answer as to why he agreed to this. His dark eyes were larger than now, and filled with such worry and innocence. "See ya later Kisame." The teacher replied, patting the kid on the head before walking off.

Kisame tried his best to tie down his anger, but that was easy when he turned back and looked into the classroom. His heart sunk as he watched Itachi, still panting and covered with cum, try to stand back on his own. Kisame quickly stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He walked up to Itachi, his eyes widening. "Itachi, you're bleeding!" he exclaimed as he stared down at the dark crimson staining the other boy's opening. "Should I get the nurse?" He asked eagerly, though he already knew the answer.

"It's…okay." Itachi panted. Kisame couldn't pull his eyes away form the countless bruises all over Itachi's body. He cursed his teacher for doing this to him, but Itachi had asked him to. Itachi always liked it rough. "It feels good…" Itachi whispered to himself, as if in a trance. Kisame just stared at him disbelief. "Love is supposed to hurt; otherwise it wouldn't be worth it." Kisame dropped his head in shame. Ideas like those were always put into Itachi's head by his father.

Itachi smiled at his depressed friend and tried his best to get his clothes back on before the lunch period was over. Kisame noticed this and quickly helped. "Itachi you can't keep doing this. You promised me you would stop." Kisame whimpered, lifting Itachi's arms so he could pull on his shirt. He then helped his friend step into his boxers and pants.

"I know." Itachi chuckled. "I can stop any time I want. It's not an addiction or anything like that." His smile had been innocent for the moment. "It's just…tomorrows Valentine's Day and father won't be home." Kisame inwardly told himself that Itachi's father was never coming home. He had been arrested almost a year ago and Itachi was still in denial. He kept telling himself the only reason his father wouldn't find a way to see him was because he was dead and he had told Sasuke that too.

"I would spend Valentine's Day with you Itachi, all you have to do was ask." Kisame offered in a sweet voice. But his hopes were dashed aside when Itachi only loudly at that.

"You Kisame?! What a joke! You couldn't hurt a fly." Itachi mused over. But Kisame thought that was the only reason he would be the perfect candidate for it. He was the only person that wouldn't hurt Itachi. "Maybe when you grow a backbone I'll give you a run." Itachi teased. "But until than, you stick to what you are good it. Do you think the new student-teacher Mizuki sensei will be busy after school today?" Itachi asked hopefully with a smile. "I hear he is rather cruel." Kisame sighed; he wanted to cry so badly. But if he did that Itachi would only think of him more as a baby.

**-End of Flashback-**

"Itachi I could never hurt you." Kisame whispered. He couldn't believe Itachi was still struggling just as strong as he was when he began. He filled the man with thoughts of how long Itachi had put up a fight when his father raped him. How long had Itachi struggled before he got tired and realized he couldn't stop the man from ruining his entire life?

"Why the hell not?!" Itachi screamed. "I've treated you like crap all these years and you've never gave me hell about it. I know you hate me! You've always been angry at me so why won't you fucking hit me! If you don't beat the crap out of me I will never stop!" It almost sounded as though Itachi wanted him to stop him, and Kisame really wanted to punch the idiots face in right now.

"I can't hurt you because I fucking love you idiot!" Kisame yelled. "I'm sick and tired of your crap Itachi. You're old enough to know that love isn't just getting your brains bashed out during sex. You're nothing but a chicken! You're terrified of falling in love. Because you loved your father…and he did that to you. I promise you, if you fall in love, that's not going to happen each and every time. Not everyone wants to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you."

Itachi turned his head away from Kisame. "You're nothing but a lying bastard. You don't know shit about me or love."

"But I do know Itachi. I know that you cry in your sleep almost every night because you are always thinking about what he did to you. Everyone always complains to me after spending a night with you about how you don't just keep them up with great sex." Kisame hissed.

"Go to hell!" Itachi yelled. He was tired of being held back, so he planned to use any means necessary to get out of here. Itachi took a deep breath and started to scream at the top of his lungs.

"Itachi, shut up! Do you want to wake everyone up?!" Kisame snarled, but Itachi kept screaming. "Damn it; shut up!" Kisame leaned forward, removing his hands and cupping them over Itachi's mouth. He muffled the screams enough for his ears to stop ringing, but Itachi was still trying to yell out. He pressed down on the man's mouth until he lost his will and breath to scream. But by then, Itachi had exhausted himself completely and passed out. "You dumb ass." Kisame grumbled at the now motionless form. "Why the hell do I put up with you?"

Kisame rolled off of Itachi so that he lay beside the now sleeping male. "Maybe I can pass this off of as a bad dream." Kisame spoke to himself. He had a feeling Itachi would be in a bad mood when he woke up. He sighed tiredly, looking painfully at Itachi. "You masochistic fool." He grabbed Itachi's shoulders and turned the male into his arms, holding him tightly. It had been the first he had ever really held Itachi and he couldn't resist letting the chance fly by. He inhaled deeply, taking in Itachi's sweet natural scent. He had dreamed too long for a moment like this. Too bad Itachi still had ignored his feelings and confession. Kisame closed his slowly and caressed Itachi's back gently with his fingertips. "Why can't you see what's right in front of you?"

"Haku?" Naruto whispered softly as he tapped on his friend's bedroom door. He woke up when he heard yelling and stomping coming from Haku's room. Luckily Sasuke was still asleep, so Naruto decided he would try to see what was bothering his friend. Something was definitely going on with everyone tonight. He had also heard screaming from Itachi's room. But he supposed they were fighting like normal.

When he received no answer, Naruto let himself in. He saw Haku kneeling on his bed, head hanging low between his shoulders as his hair shadowed his face. "Haku? Is everything alright?" Naruto walked over to the bed and sat down. "Where did Zabuza go?"

Haku sniffled quietly. "He just left…"

"Well I'm sure he just went for a walk. I'm sure he will come back." Naruto said with a calm smile. He gently placed his hand on Haku's shoulder but suddenly yelped when Haku grabbed his hand and swung him onto the bed. "Haku?" Naruto questioned as the teen started to crawl over him.

"I love you Naruto…" Haku whispered with an empty gaze and a small smile. "I always have. I thought you would be my angel." He lowered his head slowly and hover his lips lightly over Naruto's. He saw his friend's startled, wide blue eyes and knew what he was doing was wrong but he didn't care. "I've wanted you so bad for so long…" He whispered.

"Haku…" Naruto said hesitantly. Something has definitely gotten into Haku. He always knew Haku liked him, but he never thought it was this serious. "What about Zabuza?" Naruto asked worriedly. He was sure Haku was just depressed. But why would Zabuza suddenly leave and did it mean they were actually broken up?

"He's gone Naruto…" Haku whispered. Naruto gasped silently when a couple of tears fell on his face. Haku wasted no time and quickly bent down, capturing Naruto's lips in a fierce kiss. The blond was too startled to react; he didn't even return the kiss. This frustrated Haku. First Zabuza, now Naruto. He hurriedly pulled back. "Why won't you love me?! I've given up everything for you! I've done everything for you! I can't forget you! I can't let you go! Just tell me you love me or hate…give me some peace Naruto…please." Haku cried desperately. Naruto was still too confused to understand what Haku meant. "Let me get over you…so I can be with Zabuza…." He whimpered weakly.

"Is that what you really want?" Haku shot up, his neck straining as he faced the door. His face went pale as he saw Zabuza standing there. His shoes covered in sand, probably meaning he walked along the shore to clear his mind. Haku nodded, getting off of Naruto. The blond, still having no clue what was going on, quickly fled from the scene. "Would you suddenly leave me if you found out Naruto did love you?" Zabuza asked.

Haku thought that was the hardest question anyone could ever ask him, but he knew he didn't like it at all when Zabuza left him just now. "I promise I won't." Haku answered, stepping off the bed.

Zabuza smirked, waltzing over to the smaller boy. He titled up Haku's chin and tenderly kissed the trembling lips. "If you ever try to leave me again, I swear I won't hesitate in punishing you. I wouldn't be here any more if you choose to leave me. Unlike you, I know how to adjust to changes and accept farewells." He smiled. "But that doesn't mean I would stop missing you." Haku gave a weak grin as he felt a great weight lifted off of him. Maybe he could love Zabuza without still being attached to Naruto.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** Yay, Zabuza and Haku back together, sort of anyway! I was thinking about letting Itachi sleep with Haku, but then Haku would never be able to get Zabuza to forgive him. And as much as I think Haku and Itachi as a cute couple, I think Zabuza is better made for Haku. And sorry for all you that think Kisame is a horrible choice for Itachi,lol, but I really do think he makes a better lover for Itachi since he knows everything he has been through. I feel weird for crying when I typed this, was I the only one? Well, thanks for the super incredible reviews, lol(running out of words to describe them). So I will update as soon as possible. I might have trouble getting the chapters in this week because I have to pack for a vacation I go on Wednesday. So there will be no updates Wednesday thru Monday because I don't think they have internet access of a cruise ship,lol, yay! Well bad for no updates, yay for vacation.

**Next Chapter:** Itachi and Kisame still have problems to work out, but can they put them aside long enough to give Naruto the best birthday ever? Yet, can Itachi bring himself to accept Kisame's confession or ignore it and go back to his old, lecherous ways?


	40. Keep Your Head Up

**Chapter Forty**

**Keep Your Head Up**

"Stop crying," growled a fierce voice. "It's over." He hissed viciously. But the boy only kept whimpering. He tried so hard to muffle his sobs but he couldn't pull himself together. He clung more tightly to his knees, pushing his head header into his legs. "Shut up!" His father roared angrily, still scrubbing harshly at the couch with bleach. "Do you want to wake Sasuke?" His father snarled at the convulsing boy in the corner.

Itachi shook his head quickly, sniffling as he finally calmed his tears. He got a scary burning feeling inside him when he saw his father smile. "Come now Itachi, it always hurts the first time." He said more gently. His father lifted off the couch and carefully kneeled before his shivering son. "You know daddy would never really hurt his little boy." He whispered, tenderly brushing the stray strands of hair from Itachi's face. "You know daddy loves you. So no more crying. Big boys don't cry, right?" He asked with a smirk. Itachi nodded weakly. "Good, now we better get you cleaned up before your mother gets home. You know how she hates filthy boys." His father replied soothingly.

Itachi flinched when his father pulled him into a warm embrace. But he made no struggle when he was picked up and carried off to the bathroom. His father's voice constantly echoed in his ears, relentlessly telling him one thing. 'This is how you love someone Itachi. This is the only way to show it...'

It took all of Itachi's strength to finally open his eyes when he felt the warm glow of the morning's rays on his flesh. Despite how comfortable and heated the lights were, he couldn't depart from the cold and empty feeling he had gotten through his long sleep. Timid, sad red eyes peeked behind slightly opened lids as he viewed into the world of the living, a world he had wished he had parted from a long time ago. To his surprise he came face to face with spiky dark blue hair and a peaceful face.

His crimson eyes widened at such a close proximity of them both and he felt a small burning in his cheeks. Itachi lowered his gaze so he wouldn't be staring so intensely at Kisame but it didn't help him cool down any less when he found Kisame's arms wrapped securely around him. It just felt to uncomfortable to the Uchiha. To be this close to somebody and yet not be doing anything intimate. It felt so unnatural, at elast to him. In fact, he hated this feeling. As if he was expecting something to happen to him with his guard down.

"Itachi..." The raven haired male shuddered suddenly to hearing his name being whispered in such a sweet voice. No one should ever speak of him this way...as if he were some sort of angel or saint. Itachi was a little disappointed to seeing Kisame was still asleep. He rather have Kisame tease him for yesterday than be speaking of him in such an affectionate manner. He sighed meekly and wiggled out from under Kisame's grasp. He couldn't recall ever falling asleep on his own, so what happened.

Itachi stepped off the side of the bed and quickly started to search for some clothes for today. Though he was not up for a day of merriment, he would fake the impression of happiness for Naruto at least. "Itachi." The Uchiha frozen in his movements as his younger brother suddenly stepped in unannounced. Sasuke didn't seem bother by having caught Itachi while he was still naked. "We are all going to the beach now, so you two need to change into your bathing suits." Sasuke ordered. He quirked up a suspicious eyebrow. Was it him or did Itachi seem extra weird today? Sasuke looked over to Kisame, who had finally come out of his peaceful slumber when he first barged in. "Did something happen between you two? Naruto said he heard yelling over hear last night." Sasuke asked curiously.

Sasuke only became more skeptical of the situation when he saw how quickly Kisame averted his gaze from them both. Not to mention Itachi's eyes seemed to turn a shade darker, probably with anger or irritation. "Just the usual." Kisame answered lowly. Sasuke nodded in agreement and quickly left the room. He was relieved to finally go because it felt like you could cut the tension in there with a butter knife. "Itachi..." Kisame attempted to talk with the melancholy Uchiha, but he was rather scared of how this would turn out. He wished he could just take the easy way out and play the whole thing off as a joke, but he knew Itachi would never fall for it.

Itachi simply ignored the other's reply. He searched through his luggage and found his swim trunks and with haste, he slipped into them. "I'll meet you outside." Itachi replied softly as he left through the door without another word. Kisame nearly choked on his own breath. Itachi was really avoiding him about this?! Come on now! Not even Itachi was that childish! Itachi always took his problems by the balls. Kisame felt like pulling out his hair that very second, but he had a party to attend to.

"Oh, Sasuke look!" Naruto screamed, pointing to the large waves quickly crashing into the shore and rolling back out to sea. Naruto's eyes never looked so wide and innocent as he was captivated by the beauty of the sea. Sasuke had trouble just watching the fascinated blond and the ocean at the same time, since they shared so much in come. With Naruto's vivid and gloriously shining blue eyes that resembled the carefree waves of the sea, Sasuke found himself entranced by the scene.

"Well what are you just standing here for, go swim." Sasuke teased with a chuckle. As much as he enjoyed Naruto's child like innocence, he was eager to see the sexy blond dripping from head to toe with ocean water and panting from all the fun he was sure to have. of course, Sasuke wasn't the only person who shared that fantasy. But Sasuke was certainly the only one that showed it.

Barely three minutes into the celebration and Sasuke was already ogling Naruto in his adorable blue, with ramen bowls, swim trunks. Sasuke on was in a bragging mood today and had been so bold as to wear a black speedo. This was something you would be expecting from Itachi, but the older Uchiha was actually quite conservative today with black trunks with puffy red clouds on them. Zabuza and Kisame didn't care much about how they looked, so they wore traditional bathing suits. Haku however, who still seemed to like making people guess his gender, wore a diver's body suit.

Naruto was the first one out to the ocean's edge. Since it was already the fall months, the water was still a little chilly but would warm up some once the sun was high. The exuberant blond anxiously started jumping the small waves as they neared him one by one. He giggled with excitement as his body shuddered to the coldness at his feet. "Naruto, you are supposed to get in the water!" Haku yelled out with a laugh. The teen quickly raced over to his friend, not bothering to slow down as he neared Naruto. And without any warning, Haku tackled Naruto into the chilly depths of the ocean.

"Haku!" Naruto squealed fearfully as he sputtered back to the surface. He was shivering intensely and his teeth chattered repeatedly. "T-This…i-is...fr-freez-zing…" Naruto stuttered, rubbing his hands together to return some of the lost warmth.

"Well, than we will just have to come up with a way to keep us warm." Haku suggested with a giggle. "Let's play chicken! Me and Zabuza against you and Sasuke." Haku offered, grinning slyly. He knew there would be no chance of Naruto beating him at a game of chicken; he had immense strength and brains. Unlike Naruto, who only had sheer will and determination.

"Chicken? How do you play that?" Naruto asked, scratching the side of his head.

"It's easy. I sit on Zabuza's shoulders and you sit on Sasuke's, then we wrestle to see who came push the other off. Whoever is left standing is the winner." Haku explained proudly. He loved still being able to be a teacher to Naruto, someone he could look up to. But that was an easy position to fill, considering Naruto didn't know much and could have anyone tell him something he didn't know about.

"Alright. Sasuke!" Naruto called out, grinning gleefully. Sasuke sighed and marched over in the water. He didn't appreciate being pulled into another game between Haku and Naruto, but he had no other choice but to help the blond out. "You have to hold me up." Naruto explained. He quickly crawled up on Sasuke's back without giving him any more explanations. But Sasuke didn't object to having the eager blond on top of him. Naruto was pretty light anyway.

Seeing this, Zabuza walked over to join the small group of teens. This left Itachi and Kisame along the shores alone. Kisame stood nervously, prodding a pebble with his foot as he tried to think up something he could say. He finally had chance to clear things up with Itachi, so he couldn't let it fly by. "Itachi about last night…I…uh…" Kisame tried to speak, but the words just wouldn't come off his tongue. This was so frustrating.

"I'm going to see him." Itachi said in a light whisper. Kisame stiffened and his head shot up to stare at the Uchiha with confusion. Sure he was mad that Itachi had ignored him once again so he could talk about something completely off subject, but Kisame didn't dwell on it. "I'm going to see him again, my father." Itachi replied again, his eyes shyly connected to the damp sand of the shore. For a moment it was all he noticed right now, the gentle grains of sand that could be so easily overlooked as individuals but were praised as a whole.

"What?!" Kisame asked out in astonishment. Surely Itachi wasn't serious about seeing that bastard in jail. The only reason he should ever visit that man is if he was going to kill him. "Don't joke around like that. He doesn't deserve to see you again." Kisame hissed.

"You always said I was obsessed with the man," Itachi mumbled. "I just want to hear it from him. I just want to know if…he feels sorry for any of it. Maybe jail has actually changed him for the better." Kisame clenched his teeth together at those words.

"Don't fool yourself. That bastard was sick; he will never feel any regret for what he's done to you. I think jail has changed him for the worse." Kisame growled. Just thinking of that man had brought so much anger to him. He felt like punching someone's face in. Too bad Itachi was the only one around.

"It doesn't matter anyway Kisame." Itachi sighed. "He was released three days ago on the account of good behavior." If ever there was a moment when you felt your whole body stop in everything, it was now for Kisame. He had stopped breathing all so he could try to comprehend the words he never wanted to hear. "I actually thought it was some sort of miracle when they first called. I wanted to believe I could finally burry that part of my life away now that he had been changed. But I guess I really am scared Kisame." Itachi stepped forward, but Kisame couldn't force himself to even move an inch.

"I'm scared…for me and for Sasuke. What if he hasn't changed at all, than we really are in danger again? When Sasuke brought up this trip for Naruto, I was ecstatic for him. He could be out of town before he found out. Maybe I could convince him to just stay out here, where it is safe. I'm a coward, I came here as well. I didn't go because Sasuke asked me… but because I didn't want to face him. If I do face him…I can get over this, right? Then everything will go back to normal."

"Itachi…" Kisame whispered dangerously. "You don't have to do this, at least not alone. I won't let him hurt you again, I swear." He eagerly said.

"I hate it when you say things like that Kisame." Itachi muttered in a cold voice. He didn't wait for Kisame to try and convince him again. Itachi walked off, cutting across the shore and leaving Kisame there to sulk in his own thoughts.

"Damn it!" Kisame grunted to himself. He just ruined another chance to get through to Itachi. He just wished the idiot wasn't so thick headed and stubborn. Sighing warily, Kisame started to walk toward the water. Just because Itachi wasn't in a celebrating mood, didn't mean he couldn't be. He had to at least pretend he was having fun, for Naruto's sake. That goofy oblivious blonde, he would have to thank him later. For at least showing Itachi what it was like to really love someone. If not for Itachi's ambitious dream to woo the boy, he would probably be off getting himself killed by some masochist.

Kisame smiled timidly as he watched Naruto and Haku grapple with one another. Sasuke was desperately trying to balance the blond on his shoulders and not slip on the ocean's wet floor. Zabuza however, didn't look in the least bit strained in holding up his boyfriend, not to mention he was taller, which gave their team an unfair advantage. Kisame laughed lightly when Naruto's hand slipped out of Haku's and he went leaning back too far until he finally fell off. Haku's arms shot into the air as he cheered loudly. These simple minded kids had nothing to worry about. Kisame envied them for Itachi. At least Sasuke could remain ignorant to the dangerous he would soon enough face. Let him keep his childhood, for just a little longer, Kisame wished.

The shark like man suddenly convulsed with shock when he felt a wave of sand sprinkle his back and neck. He angrily turned around, about to yell at the little brat who was throwing sand at him, but his mouth quickly glued tight when he saw it was Itachi behind him. "Get your head out of the clouds Kisame." Itachi chuckled, twirling a small red shovel on his index finger as he held a tiny bucket in the other hand. "It's too perfect a day to be filled with the gloomies." Itachi teased; his smile so kind and heart felt. Kisame nearly gagged, he knew Itachi had probably got the art of recovery from Naruto.

"Well excuse me for being such a party pooper when you are the idiot that killed my whole mood for today." Kisame grumbled, clapping his hands on his hips. He couldn't maintain a stern glare when Itachi snickered like a high school girl. It was so cute on the sexy male, but he knew it was Itachi's tricks to make him forget.

"I'm sorry." Itachi cooed, walking over to Kisame and throwing his arms around the male's neck. Itachi amusingly smirked at the tinge of pink that graced Kisame's cheeks right now. "How about I make it all better?" Itachi asked. Kisame couldn't help but nod anxiously. Of course the only thing that filled his mind was a delightful sexual favor, but that wasn't what Itachi had in mind at all. "Good," the Uchiha replied. Itachi viciously shoved Kisame down onto the sand before the blue male could even word his surprise. "Nothing's more comforting than a nice, warm, sun bath in the sand." Itachi teased while scooping up a pile of sand with his little shovel and dropping it on Kisame's chest.

"How will getting covered in sand cheer me up?" Kisame asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. As much as he loved the ocean, he hated being covered in sand. His brow twitched more when Itachi filled his pail with more sand and dumped it on him anxiously.

"I'm not sure, but it sure does cheer me up." Itachi answered, patting down the freshly laid sand on Kisame's stomach. He mused over Kisame's frustration and continued to burry his friend.

"Itachi, what are you doing?" Naruto suddenly asked, walking up to the two as he rung out his wet hair. Kisame didn't appreciate all the attention this had brought him. Walking up right after Naruto was Sasuke and Zabuza. They all stared at Kisame as if he had grown a second head.

"I'm just burying Kisame." Itachi answered bluntly. "Care to help?" A sudden smile came to Naruto and he quickly got on his knees, scooping up a handful of sand and pounded it on Kisame. The blue man groaned in irritation. This was so wrong.

"Uh…I see you two are busy, so I think me and Zabuza will get the grill started." Sasuke replied with a light chuckle. Sweat dropped from his head as he saw Kisame's obvious reluctance to being the dog's bone in this situation, poor guy. But he wasn't about to ruin Naruto's fun so Sasuke hurried off to begin the cook out.

"Can I help?" Haku asked with a smile. Naruto nodded without consulting Itachi or Kisame. Haku kneeled down as well and all three of the males worked on covering Kisame in the heated sand. "I think we need more water to make it stick." Haku mentioned as his clumps of sand kept falling apart. "Can you go get some water Itachi?"

Kisame was relieved to see the Uchiha run off to retrieve the water, at least he had some peace. "You like Itachi don't you Kisame?" Naruto asked with a soft chuckle. Damn it, he thought too soon. Now this blond kid was going to pester him on his love life. "I think you two make a cute couple."

"Uh, thanks…I guess…" Kisame answered hesitantly.

"I for one think Itachi deserves someone like you." Haku added. "He's a sex-obsessed pervert, and you are just plain boring. See you keep each other in check." That wasn't in the least bit comforting to Kisame. In fact it made him feel worse. Maybe if he was more of a jerk, Itachi would like him more. But it was too late to change his personality now. "Have you slept with him yet?" Haku asked; quirking up an eye brow.

"No!" Kisame coughed. This was certainly embarrassing. He must have sunk low if he was getting counseling on his relationship from these two idiots. "I'm not some whore that sleeps with a guy just because he wants it."

Haku laughed loudly. "In other words you're still a virgin." Kisame's face went deep red. This was pure evil; being mocked by a kid."You and Naruto really need to step up your game. Both or your guys obviously want it you two are the only ones holding back." Naruto huffed and stuck out his tongue.

"I told you why I haven't done anything yet. It just doesn't feel right at the moment." Naruto's voice went low in embarrassment. Talking about this type of stuff with Haku always made him bashful.

"How about I teach you two how to set the mood than?" Haku offered suddenly with an anxious smile. "I'm sure Zabuza won't mind having an audience, especially if they are as hopeless as you two. Itachi will beg for you in no time Kisame." Kisame growled under breath. He didn't like any of this conversation. He didn't any help in seducing Itachi; it was a peace of cake. Just get the teen drunk and he'll be bending over like a cat in heat. But if he wanted Itachi conscious for it, than maybe he would need a little practice.

"Fine you punk." Kisame hissed. "Now just let me out of here." He was desperate to get out of this itchy mount.

"No can do Shark-boy. First rule about seducing, give your uke whatever he wants. And since Itachi wanted to burry you, we are going to burry you." Haku explained, resulting in Kisame rolling his eyes. All this was crap.

"Will you four stop being babies for a while and come and get lunch!" Sasuke yelled out to the group from the patio of the beach house. A small cloud of smoke rose from the grill where he and Zabuza had been grilling some kabobs.

"Sure thing!" Naruto was the first to answer and the first to leave his spot by Kisame's side. The enthusiastic blond raced over to the back pouch and climbed the few steps. "Can I open my presents first Sasuke?" He asked wildly.

"Uh, sure thing birthday boy." Sasuke answered. He smiled hopelessly as he watched Naruto take his seat at the end of the table on the pouch as the rest of the group scrambled up there one by one. Kisame, of course, was the last one to make it there all because Itachi abandoned him in the sand.

The gathered round the table, grabbing their plates and already starting to dig in while Naruto was concentrating on opening his presents. "Open Jiraiya's first since the jerk didn't want to come with us. I bet he's throwing some wild and crazy party at home right now." Haku complained. He quickly handed Naruto a large nicely wrapped red box.

"To my inspiring little kitsune…" Naruto read the small tag on the gift. Sasuke was preparing himself for the worse already. Knowing Jiraiya, that box was filled with sex toys. Frankly, as mush as Sasuke would appreciate it later, he didn't like the thought of everyone else seeing that kind of stuff, though they probably were all okay with it.

Naruto hastily unwrapped the package, his curiosity heightening as he removed the tape from the top of the present. Silence surrounded the group as Naruto carefully took out one of the items in the box. "A book?" Naruto replied dumbfounded. His fingers gently ran over the title of the graphic novel: Ich Ich Paradise, the Yaoi addition. Sasuke felt his face go flush as Naruto flipped through a couple of pages.

There was no doubt about it. Jiraiya wasn't kidding when he said he needed material for his new season of books. But it seemed he liked the original character models so much, he didn't want to change them into a heterosexual couple. Sasuke smiled lightly at the main character of the book. A small blond fox half-demon boy with ambitious dreams and a fiery personality had been easily seduced by a cunning and handsome black haired prince who captured rare creatures for his collection. The prince had tricked his new prize into doing all sorts of things for him, all being eechi and suggestive since it was a book made by Jiraiya.

"That's no fair!" Haku pouted. "I want a manga of me and Zabuza!" Zabuza simply rolled his eyes at the suggestion. As if he needed to be in a book to be remembered by people.

"Too bad Haku." Sasuke chuckled. He was definitely going to read those books over the trip. Thank you Jiraiya! "How about you open Itachi's now?" Sasuke suggested. He hoped Itachi got Naruto something lame for his gift could easily put it to shame. Naruto nodded with a smile and grabbed a small bag from the collection.

"Oh wow! A free one year coupon to Ichiraku's ramen shop! You are so cool Itachi!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping out of his seat. Sasuke sighed. Oh course anything dealing with ramen will excite Naruto. He felt bad for the ramen shop. They were going to lose supplies and their best customer's money.

Naturally, Kisame didn't know what to get the young blond, but at least he tired to get him something he would like. Kisame gave him a free night pass to one of the hottest teen night clubs in Konoha. Zabuza, unlike the rest, didn't even bother to buy Naruto a gift. His excuse was he didn't have the time to buy one by the time he remembered Naruto's birthday was even in this month. But everyone knew the true reason was because he was had been hostile toward the blond for making Haku come down here in the first place. You do not reward the person who was stealing the heart of your lover, simple as that.

"Alright, it's time to open my present Naruto!" Haku yelled out excitedly.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** Lol, I really had to get in one last chapter before I left. So I did my best to type it up between packing. So I hope you all really loved it as well as appreciated my efforts. I hope you are looking forward to Haku's present for Naruto as well as the lessons he owes Kisame and Naruto. So thanks for the great reviews and please keep alert for when I get back. See you all later!

**Next Chapter:** Haku has the perfect gift for Naruto, though it might just be off use to Sasuke as well. Kisame may not be as gifted as he still has to convince Itachi he's worth something in his life. Can he somehow manage to win Itachi's affection or will he fail miserably so close to their time to leave? If he should fail, would Itachi's father find a chance to squeeze back into the Uchiha's heart.


	41. Take The Initaitive

**Chapter Forty-One**

**Take the Initiative**

As soon as Haku made that simple declaration, everyone was just a little skeptical of what his present would be. Despite how much the kid had countlessly harassed Jiraiya and Sasuke about their own suggestive nature, Haku had a pretty big perversion of his own and he wasn't very subtle about it. So when he brought up the fact that it was his turn, there was a shared feeling of disgust and future disappointment. It was Haku after all, and when it came to being around Naruto, things did get a little bizarre.

Much to Sasuke's dismay, he couldn't simply order Naruto to ignore his anxiously mischievous friend. He could only roll his eyes as Haku scrambled about the porch as he handed Naruto his gift. Sasuke turned his meek glance to Zabuza, who equally displayed a look of repulsion and frustration. He should have known better than anyone else how Haku could be. But he couldn't so easily address his problems with Haku's behavior, since it was hard to overcome old habits.

"I hope you like it Naru-kun!" Haku nearly squealed, crawling up in the seat next to Naruto. "I know Sasuke will, since likes about anything that affects you." Haku explained excitedly. He was practically hopping out of his seat as Naruto started to unwrap the box.

Naruto concealed his obvious concern and reluctance while opening the gift. "What's this?" Naruto asked himself as he pulled back the flaps of the box. His brows knitted together quickly as he pulled out a few mysterious items. As much as Naruto was appreciative of getting anything from his friends, he was a little aggravated that he had gotten books again. He eyes slowly ran over the titles of the large paper back literature. "The Ultimate Uke Guide...and Position of the Day..." Naruto red the titles carefully, his confusion only grew more as he flipped through the informational text.

Sasuke just went pale in the face. "Do you really believe we are that inexperienced?" He couldn't help but huff. Sure the gift probably would come in handy later, but for right now, Sasuke's pride was injured. He wasn't some stupid little teen that didn't know what he was doing. Shoot, being around Itachi cleared things right up. If it was up to Sasuke, he would have thrown the gift away and then beat the crap out of Haku, but he didn't want to ruin Naruto's party with his childish ideas.

"Actually I do believe, you are incapable of even satisfying Naruto in anyway." Haku growled back. "You're so pathetic, how can anyone not want to help you two? Jiraiya tried and that has gotten you no where, and I'm sure Itachi's backed off long enough for you to get the job done Sasuke. How long are you planning to drag this thing out?" Haku barked at the young Uchiha. For once, everyone else would have to side with Haku on this.

"Some friend you are." Sasuke snarled. "Just a few weeks ago you were desperate to get me away from Naruto and now you are trying every means necessary to get him laid. Make up your mind already! I can't work with everyone breathing down our backs!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto exchanged looks between the two arguing teens and sighed. He really hated when they fought, but this was absolutely ridiculous.

"Well maybe we wouldn't need to if you weren't so damn helpless Sasuke!" Haku lashed back. The two were now face to face, eyes glowering viciously as they were ready to pounce. As much as Zabuza appreciated Haku's efforts to get over Naruto by forcing him onto someone else, this method was really getting on his nerves.

"Alright that's enough you two." Zabuza growled, standing up from his seat.

"Hey! Can we roast marshmallows now?!" Naruto burst out saying, hoping to draw their attention away from confrontation. It seemed to work as Haku and Sasuke both huffed, crossing their arms and turned away from one another.

"We can do anything you want Naruto." Itachi chuckled, patting the anxious blond on the head. With a coy smile, he got up from his seat and walked back inside to retrieve the required items for their next snack.

Kisame hopelessly watched Itachi's retreating figure. As much as he would like to make a move, he knew it was not the time nor the place for it. "Cheer up Kisame. You two will be closer in no time!" Haku exclaimed, noticing the shark like man in his little fit of despair. "Your blooming relationship only needs a little intimacy." Haku insisted. Kisame groaned in disgust. He simply didn't like having to look to some kid for help in his love life, especially when Haku's own love life wasn't all that great by comparison.

Itachi soon enough returned with a bag of marshmallows and a few long needles to hold them on. Sasuke had did the honors of setting up the fire on the shore just in case. They gathered round the fire, grabbing the sticks and settling them near the flame.

"This is the best birthday I've ever had Sasuke." Naruto mumbled sweetly as he twirled his stick above the heated flames. Not even the fire's illuminating glow could match that of Naruto's beautiful smile. It was so genuine and gentle. He was just so happy he had so many friends that cared enough to do all this for him. But most of all, he was grateful of Sasuke's efforts . Naruto grinned whole heartedly and leaned into Sasuke's shoulder. "I wish we never had to leave this place," he couldn't help but whisper. His wish was shared by the rest of the party. After all, who would want to go back to their boring, average lives at school and work.

"Me too Naruto..." Sasuke muttered back. He quickly slipped one arm around Naruto's shoulder and drew the blond closer to him. He couldn't wait for the others to leave tomorrow, then him and Naruto would have four days to themselves. And the more he thought about it the more reluctant he was to having to go back home after all that. But Itachi wished similar thoughts, for different reasons.

He stared solemnly into the lonely flame. Kisame was the only one who knew right off the bat that Itachi's thoughts were elsewhere. The Uchiha wasn't looking forward to leaving either. He kept getting a feeling that his father was just back at home waiting for him to return. And he would much rather return without Sasuke. There was no telling how his father would react to seeing a spitting image of Itachi as a youth. it would only be a dreadful reminder of the past for the both of them.

"Itachi..." Kisame whispered nervously as he scooted a little closer to the distant Uchiha. What could he possibly say or do to make all this better? He better think of something quick because Itachi had heard his voice and was now looking at him with that innocent, yet fearful gaze. "I was thinking...," 'a lot' Kisame wanted to add. "You don't have to say home when you get back." Kisame replied timidly. He found that he was fiddling with his fingers and that his palms had turned sweaty. Was he that afraid of Itachi's answer? "I mean...Fugaku doesn't know where I live. So maybe you could...I don't know...stay with me, until things clear up." Kisame murmured, his cheeks akin to tomatoes.

His heart clenched and he gulped when he saw Itachi's lips tighten into a firm frown. "You're still worried about that?" Itachi asked. He turned his eyes from Kisame, forcing them to soften. A small chuckle escaped his lips among the idle chatter the rest of the gang was having. "I can't believe you actually bought that. I love getting you all flustered; it was a joke Kisame. What would actually make you think they would let him out." Itachi laughed bitterly. Kisame was boiling inside. Surely Itachi wouldn't try to lie to himself like that; it would never work. "Besides," Itachi quickly calmed his cackling. "What would you do if things didn't clear up? You can't hide me forever Kisame. I don't need your protection. I can take care of myself."

"Stop being such a dumb ass Itachi!" Kisame exclaimed the next moment, his voice husky and raw with anger. He had managed to calm his raging heart beat when he noticed that was the only sound ringing in his ears. He looked around briefly, and noted that all eyes were on him during his out burst. He turned back to Itachi with a growl but only found a dent in the sand where the Uchiha had once sat. He quickly looked up and saw Itachi walking back to the house. Kisame was just ready to pull out all his hair. He wanted to strangle that stubborn prick. Kisame sighed dryly and stared back at the fire.

"What is wrong with you?" Haku whispered to the older male once the others had gone back to their carefree conversation. "You can't win him over with force." The ebony eyed teen hissed. "And if you haven't noticed, no one likes being called names. You have to go apologize."

"Look Haku, Itachi isn't exactly anyone's ideal of a cooperative uke. You can't get through to him because of certain circumstances." Haku's brows knitted together in confusion, causing Kisame to only grow more frustrated. "Forget your advice, I'll do this myself." Kisame decided. He lifted up from the ground and dusted himself off. "Excuse me Naruto, but I think I will retreat early tonight since it looks like I will be driving everyone else back tomorrow." With that, Kisame quickly jogged away from the group.

"What was all that about?" Sasuke asked grumpily. It was rather sad that he was the only one who hadn't noticed the changes with his own brother and Kisame. "Kind of rude of them to just walk out like that," Sasuke growled under breath. But this is what he expected from Itachi.

"I don't think it was rude," Naruto answered back instantly. "I actually think it was kind of...helpful." He giggled, nuzzling his cheeks into Sasuke's chest. "After all, I like it less crowded." At this, Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. Now all he had to do was get rid of Zabuza and Haku, who happened to be watching with pure contempt.

Meanwhile, Kisame had just walked back inside. He dashed upstairs to their room and found Itachi scrambling about the room with his belongings. "Itachi what are you doing? We don't have to pack just yet." Kisame said anxiously, walking into the room and closing the door behind him. This seemed like the only chance he would have. If he let Itachi leave without fixing this mess between them, going back home would be hell.

"You are right, '_we_' don't have to pack, but I do." Itachi snarled, slamming a few more items into his bag. "You can come up with everyone else. I'll just hitch hike home; after all I've got the most convincing payment." He muttered. Kisame stomped over and shoved Itachi suit case off the bed, knocking all of its contents onto the floor.

"Don't say crap like that! You told me you would stop doing stuff like that. One day you are going to slip up and end up getting STD's or something. You're fucking lucky I check everyone out before I suggest them to you. So don't go around looking for quick fucks when your life is on the line!" Itachi glare maliciously at his friend and only turned toward the door. Kisame hurriedly grabbed the male by the wrist before he could walk away again. "You need to stop this Itachi!"

"Why the hell should I?!" Itachi screamed back. "How many people can say 'I died doing the thing I love most'?"

"You don't love doing this; you hate it. If you loved this you wouldn't be so careless. Do you actually believe doing all this will save you from the hell your father has put you through? Does he hate sloppy seconds, cause you sure as hell aren't just his?!" Kisame wished he could have bit his tongue but it was too late, and he had only succeed in making Itachi more mad. The Uchiha viciously punched him in the face.

"Don't be just a sore loser Kisame." Itachi laughed sarcastically. "Just because you are the only person I won't fuck, you have to be bitter about everyone else. If you want me so bad then just take me. What have you been waiting for all this time?! You know good and well that I would have never stopped you. Don't you get it? I have nothing else to lose." Itachi whimpered. "Nothing I do will change anything. I belong to him, Kisame!" Kisame would admit he had never seen Itachi looking more helpless than he did right now. Tears had stained his dusty red cheeks and he was shivering all over. It was so hard to watch…to watch a friend you knew would collapse at any moment.

"You don't belong to anyone but yourself Itachi..." Kisame ignored the stinging in his face and the repeated pain from the punches he received when he tried to approach the other again. But he finally managed to get close enough to Itachi, locking his arms around him in a gentle embrace. "He may have stolen your innocence and raped your mind and soul, but he has never won your love. So you will never be completely his Itachi. I won't let him take what's left of you." Kisame bit his bottom lip as he felt the still lively struggling within his arms. Itachi tried to wiggle from his grasp, but it was a failed attempt. "I love you Itachi, more than anything or anyone." Kisame vexed himself to say.

"Please..." Itachi whimpered. "Please don't say that..." When he realized his escape was futile, he tightly gripped his fingers around Kisame's shirt. His head tilted into the other's chest as he his tears pressed into the fabric. "That's not what I want Kisame..." It was nearly impossible for Itachi to answer Kisame when the male suddenly asked him what he wanted. But Itachi forced the words from his mouth, in soft sobs. "I don't want to be tied down to anything...to anyone. I can't do what I want because of titles and laws. I couldn't stop him...because he was my father, family and I loved him. I can't kill him because of Sasuke. I can't even escape him...because of me." His breath hitched when he felt a tender warmth touch his forehead. His watery eyes gazed up at Kisame as his lips pressed gently to his skin.

"I want to help Itachi, but you won't let me. Tell me what I need to do to help you get over him. I know I can't erase the past, but at least allow me to keep him out of your future." Kisame stepped forward slowly, guiding Itachi backwards toward the bed. And with one soft nudge, Kisame knocked Itachi over onto the mattress and he came down over the male. His own breathing had stopped when stared into those crimson orbs, so pure and desperate. Though he knew he shouldn't have, Kisame couldn't keep himself from kissing the trembling pink folds of Itachi's mouth. With such gentleness he pressed his lips to Itachi's. As he had always dreamed, they were so soft and pleasant. Everything about this man drove him crazy with desire. And even if Itachi believed himself to just be the demonic creation of his father, Kisame would always believe the angelic sacredness in him.

Itachi hadn't allowed himself to close his eyes if even just for a moment during the kiss. It was more of curiosity than reluctance that didn't allow him to return the sweet contact. Kisame pulled back when he had received no reaction from Itachi whatsoever. "Itachi...please." Kisame begged. "If you won't love me in return, at least promise me you will stop sleeping around. It will just kill me if I have to watch you die because of your father or any other stupid bastard that only wants to use you." He brushed back the tangled strands of hair from Itachi's face.

The raven haired male smiled weakly and shook his head, making Kisame frown angrily. Itachi chuckled gingerly and wrapped his arms lazily around Kisame's neck. "I just can't win can I?" Itachi sighed, his eyes falling to the side. "I don't want to stop...but I don't want to lose you either. You're all I have left." Kisame's eyes widened suddenly at those words. It was the first time Itachi had ever confessed to wanting him around. After all this time, Kisame only believed himself to be trouble and pain to Itachi. His usefulness could always be replaced in Itachi's eyes, but Itachi was actually saying he needed him.

"'I'll be alright, I finally have someone to trust' I always thought." Itachi admitted. "Everyone wants something, right? You wanted something from me...so you won't leave until you get it." Ruby eyes found their way back to Kisame's. "As long as I kept you waiting, you wouldn't leave me, right? And Uchiha's always got what they wanted. I wanted something to fall back on when I screwed up. This time I wouldn't be left out to dry." Itachi mumbled to himself. Kisame hated the way Itachi spoke like this. He only wanted him around so he wouldn't left alone again, like when his father left? Unlike most people, Kisame could handle being a replacement. If he played his cards right long enough, maybe Itachi would realize he was better than that.

"I'm not going to leave you Itachi." Kisame replied. "I don't need sex from you or anything. I would like to have your love, but those type of desires don't exactly come to you by request. Even if I can't have you as my lover, I want you as my friend. I'll stay with you as long as you need me." He muttered. As much as hated telling Itachi this, he would stay with him. But there goes all his chances of ever having Itachi to himself. If he couldn't at least be in a relationship with Itachi then he would just be satisfied with keeping him away from everyone else. But that was a pretty selfish conclusion anyway.

Itachi nodded hesitantly. "If I can't get laid anymore…can I at least get a blowjob every now and then?" Itachi asked with a bit of amusement in his tone. Kisame growled but managed to laugh at Itachi's unusually perverted banter.

He rolled his eyes. It was going to take a long while before Itachi got over his bad habits, but Kisame was at least a patient person when it came to Itachi. "We'll see. But for now, I think you owe me an apology. Your punches sure do hurt." Kisame chuckled, resulting in a soft blush from Itachi.

Just as Itachi opened his mouth to apologize, the door the room was pushed open. Both males stared surprisingly at the younger Uchiha currently standing in their doorway with a skeptical sneer. Sasuke did hate walking in on Itachi, but this was ridiculous. "I don't care what you two freaks do on your free time, but until twelve tonight, this is still Naruto's day. Which means you two stop fucking long enough to celebrate with him." Sasuke growled, eyeing Kisame's position above Itachi on the bed. He had never expected Kisame to be the aggressive type, especially to Itachi. But by the looks of the bruises on his face, he guessed Itachi put up a fight to be top. "Come down stairs, Haku wants to start party games after we eat cake." Sasuke growled before slamming the door closed.

Kisame huffed in frustration. Sasuke was turning out to be one grumpy little teen, almost like Itachi in a way. "Well you heard Mr. bossy." Kisame snickered, crawling off of Itachi. He couldn't help but groan a little; he liked being in that position.

Itachi sat up, a disappointed frown chiseled onto his face. "Kisame..." He replied softly. The other turned to him with curiosity. "About your offer...I think it might do us some good to get out of that house for a while." Itachi said. "Sasuke can come too, right?"

Kisame wasn't able to hide the large smile that spread across his face. Itachi was actually going to stay at his place?! This was absolutely perfect. He was sure to have a better chance of winning him over that way. "Of course Sasuke can stay too. I wasn't expecting you to leave him there all by himself. Don't worry Itachi, its for the best. I'll help you pack as soon as we get back to Konoha." Kisame mumbled excitedly. Itachi smiled timidly and nodded. He only hoped '_he_' wasn't there yet.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **I'm so glad to be back. The vacation was awesome, but I was sad cause they make you pay 79 cent per minute to use the internet on the cruise. I certainly had no money, so I had to wait nearly a week before I could start typing my fics again. So I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I really miss reading your reviews and writing! But my updates my be slow for awhile. School starts tomorrow for me. Of course I always write in class during free time and on the bus, but that doesn't leave me much time to type. So I'll update as soon as I can. Until then, please don't forget to review!

**Next Chapter: **Itachi and Kisame are at least on good terms, but will it stay that way? Itachi has to break his biggest habit, which might not be all that hard when he'll be under Kisame's supervision from now on. Well that is if he can even make to Kisame's house without having a run in with his father. Lucky for Sasuke he has four days alone with Naruto before he has to go back home.

I was thinking of doing a KisamexItachi lemon in the next chapter. Does anyone else agree? If you are for it please don't hesitate to say, because I have to start writing the next chapter soon.


	42. It's A Piece Of Cake: Part I

**Chapter Forty-Two **

**It's A Piece Of Cake**

**Part One**

Naruto released a meager sigh as he watched the two friends he had mistakably believed were on good terms by now, bite each other's head off with harsh words and assumptions. As much as Naruto enjoyed watching the two bicker; you have to admit it was funny, it was still time consuming and annoying. Here Sasuke was constantly bloating on how everyone should do their best to make this the coolest birthday he had ever had, but really he was always taking Haku's remarks as a threat. And of course Sasuke Uchiha had to act on threats.

The bored blond was just about sick enough to throw a flaming marshmallow at the two if it would just shut them up, but thankfully Kisame and Itachi came back on the porch. "Thank goodness!" Naruto hurriedly replied, fleeing from his seat and throwing his arms affectionately around Itachi's waist. "Ita-niisan, please make them stop." Naruto begged, using a irresistibly cute voice so he could not be denied. And it worked for him.

Itachi couldn't help but laugh at the boy's efforts. And it was refreshing to have Naruto turn back to him. Lately he had felt a little left out. "Of course Naru-chan." He chuckled back, patting down the spiky blond hair in front of him. Kisame restrained from grunting at this. Not only had he just got finish getting Itachi to at least side with him for once, now he has to go back worrying about Naruto seducing his friend back into temptation.

"Otouto!" Itachi called out to Sasuke playfully. The younger Uchiha stopped shouting at Haku long enough to notice his brother with Naruto in his arms. Instantly a furious spark developed in the teen's gut and he was more than prepared to take Itachi down. "If you much rather quarrel with Haku, then I would be happy to tend to your neglected boyfriend. Just a little heads up." Itachi teased, his notoriously evil smirk showing its ugly face once again.

"I don't think so perv!" Sasuke hollered. He raced back over to Naruto and grabbed the blond by the collar before tugging him away from Itachi. "I can take care of my men unlike you, who just throw them all away!" Sasuke accused pointing at Itachi viciously. "Naruto's not going to be another one of your used boy-toys." Even if Sasuke was making assumptions off of true facts, Kisame didn't appreciate the kid doing that so carelessly.

Itachi was offended by the words, but he was very good at concealing that emotion. "Suit yourself Sasuke. I was just trying to help, I'm sure Naruto will vouch with me when I say he would much rather have an attentive boyfriend rather than an arrogant, selfish one." Itachi added calmly. Sasuke was turning red, which made this little chatter all the more entertaining for Itachi.

"Are all of you on steroids?" Zabuza budded in with a coarse growl. He may have watched from the sidelines, but he wasn't interested in their fighting unless some punches were going to be thrown. "You all are aggressive as shit, but are talking like idiots. Can we just get this show on the road so I can ravish Haku? He's already riled up and I rather like it when he's feisty." He retorted amusingly.

Kisame sighed in relief. It was about time someone saved them from this hellish bickering. Seeing as how, no one ever really went against Zabuza's word, Kisame happily trotted over to the table next to the cake that had its candles recently lit slowly starting to fade. Kisame took a guess that Haku had said something while Sasuke had been lighting the candles and they just went at it.

"I agree with Zabuza!" Haku called out anxiously, his eyes arching into happy semi-circles.

"Oh I bet you would, wouldn't you." Sasuke growled. "You'll agree with him any time as long as it means you get laid you little creep." Sasuke lashed back out. Yep, Sasuke just had to have the last say on everything.

"Shut up! I'm not the one-" Just before Haku could finish yelling out his cruel come back, he found it hard to speak with cake in or rather on his mouth.

"Will you two just quite it?! I don't care if you two kill each other anymore, just do it on your own time!" Naruto screamed, his hand still hovering in the air and an assortment of colorful icing and cake still on his fingers.

"Did you just throw cake at me?!" Haku barked back, wiping the dessert from his face and throwing it viciously at Sasuke when the Uchiha had started laughing at him. That was all it took to cause a reaction in Sasuke. He frowned angrily, the cake on his forehead nearly sizzling from his furious heat.

"That's it!" He lunged for the table and quickly grabbed a handful of the large cake and without a moment's hesitation he launched the thick food right back into Haku's face.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled out, in dismay because his cake had yet another large hole in it. But the blond was in no mood to lecture his boyfriend when he found cake thrown at his shoulder from Haku's missed attack at Sasuke. "Haku!" Naruto quickly leaned forward, grabbing two handfuls of cake and hauled them into the air toward Haku.

Haku was hit by the first in the chest but managed to dodge the next by hurriedly ducking. Sadly the cake had to hit someone, and Itachi just so happened to be behind the reflexive ebony eyed male. Itachi gently stumbled to the side from the impact of the food to his gut. It didn't take him any time at all before he collected what he could from his clothing and threw it back at Naruto; his eyes burning an angry red. Naruto knew the counter would be painful so he rolled onto the floor just in time and the target had by default became Zabuza.

"I've had enough of you stupid children!" The taller man yelled, jumping to his feet and grabbing a piece of cake and throwing it at Itachi's head. Before anyone knew it, a giant cake fight had begun and everyone was throwing food every which way. Some targets were successful and them some only succeeded in making the victim all the more angrier. Kisame had turned out to be the lucky one who never really got purposely targeted.

He had hopped out of his seat only to aid Itachi in battle. He even took some hits for the Uchiha, but Itachi was to consumed in fury and power to notice as he hurled countless balls of cake at the rest of the group. Laughs, screams and grunts were heard throughout the shore as the boys threw away the evening with mindless cake throwing. A lot of the cake ended up being tossed carelessly over the railings of the porch and landed on the sandy shore below.

"That's enough! Everyone break it up!" An unfamiliar voice yelled out. The gang slowly stopped their fighting and noticed an impatiently sneering police officer. "I've gotten complaints about noise disturbance. Either you guys quiet it down or I take you in." The man replied coldly, his brows knitting together seriously. They all nodded simultaneously before the man walked off. They looked at each other in dead silence and finally an uncontrollable chorus of laughter overcame them.

Everyone could have been from the circus with all of the 'face paint' they had on. "That was actually fun." Naruto chuckled, trying his best to scrap away the mushy pieces of cake on his clothing. He couldn't deny that this was the best birthday he had ever had. Despite what it took to start the fight, it was still so much fun.

"I'll tell you what won't be fun." Sasuke interrupted with a tired sigh. "Cleaning all this stuff up." the entire area was a mess, but all of them looked worse.

Itachi grinned suspiciously. "I think it is only fair that the ones that started the fight be the ones to clean it up." He suggested. "And the rest of us will go get showered." He teased, quickly dashing into the house before his brother could yell at him to help with the cleaning. Itachi was never a hands on type of person when it can to civic duties, social duties were always his strong suit. Kisame laughed nervously as everyone continued to stare daggers into Itachi's back.

"Uh...I think I'll pass as well." Kisame muttered out skittishly before running off inside too. After all he was probably the one that threw the least amount of cake. But he did feel sorry about leaving Naruto to clean up on his own birthday. Judging by how quickly Haku and Sasuke could start up another fight, a second food fight was sure to follow. Kisame headed upstairs, hearing Zabuza's groaning as he was forced to help clean by Haku. Kisame came into the room laughing whole heartedly. "I wasn't expecting that to happen, but I rather miss being a reckless kid again."

"Miss it? When have you ever stopped Kisame?" Itachi asked amusingly. He stripped his cakey clothes as he walked into the bathroom. Of course Kisame hadn't stopped himself from watching the Uchiha's rear as he disappeared inside. "You haven't changed one bit since we were kids. Then again, that could also mean you were always very boring." Itachi remarked, sounding as he were actually giving this conversation some thought.

"Boring? Hanging around you; no one is allowed to be boring." Kisame corrected with a smile. Regardless of Kisame knowing Itachi was naked in the bathroom, he didn't think twice before following after him. "You know how many times I got my ass kicked just so I could defend you from all of the homophobic bastards. I think you owe me an apology or at least a thank you for all my effort." Kisame growled playfully. He attentively watched his raven haired friend start the shower and slowly step in.

"That's all you want?" Itachi chuckled. "Fine, I'm so terribly sorry about all the crap I made you go through. Your protection and devotion has been very much appreciated Kisame." He mocked in a singsong voice. Kisame groaned dissatisfying and crossed his arms. "Oh come on, I'm only joking. You know I'm grateful for all you do. But you need to be grateful for all the stuff I've done for you too." Itachi replied, starting to rub down his body in bath wash.

Kisame sat down on the toilet seat beside the shower and gave the Uchiha a skeptical glare. "Is that so? Last time I checked, constantly harassing, mocking, teasing and vexing someone into insanity was not a gracious favor." Not to mention all of the stupid boners Itachi had given him simply by the look of him. But Kisame would never mention that to him and give Itachi the satisfaction of knowing he had control over him. Speaking of boners, how could he not get one now. Simply standing in the presence of a dripping wet Itachi in all his naked glory was the ultimate nose bleeder.

Somehow Kisame managed to maintain a calm demeanor, his eyes still meeting the man's face whenever Itachi was about to catch him staring at him. But it was an extremely hard task to do. Itachi had the perfect body, slender yet muscular, creamy and oh so smooth. That was the biggest shocker though, after how rough Itachi liked to be. It was a miracle he had no permanent scars. Kisame would have been devastated if he ever found out one of those perverts marked Itachi's flawless form. Such a work of art should never be handled without care.

"Not that hard-ass." Itachi snickered. "You have a reputation not even you know about. I guess hanging around me, gave people the impression you were just as skilled in my talents. You should hear all the offers I got for a threesome. I had to sadly turn them all down." Itachi mentioned matter of factly. He rinsed off the suds and bubbles in the shower's warm water before Kisame had decided to leave. "Don't go." Itachi begged mockingly. "Did you really want me to accept them? I didn't take you for that type of person Kisame." Itachi whispered in a sweet voice.

Kisame could at least be happy knowing that Itachi thought so highly of him. But truthfully, back then, Kisame probably would have accepted if it meant getting a chance to be with Itachi. "No, its fine. But it would have been nice if you could have told me. I swear I nearly died every time someone you got done with looked at me in a strange way." He sighed warily and started to pull off his own messy shirt. "Finish up so I can get washed up." He ordered before walking for the door.

"Can you help me though?" Itachi asked, causing the other to stop mid-step. "I can't get all this crap out of my hair." Itachi nearly whined as he tugged on the long strands that had the sticky substance still clumped onto it. Kisame muffled his laughter by biting his lip but came back over to assist Itachi. He stripped off all his clothes so they wouldn't get wet, not that it would make it look any worse. But he needed some excuse to be naked with Itachi in a shower. Damn it, a man could fantasize of him and his best friend having wild, steamy sex in a shower, right?! There was no crime in that...at least he hoped there wasn't.

Kisame's hallucinations were quickly ruined by Itachi's sneaky little snickering as he started to pull out the clumps of cake from the other's hair. His brow arched up in suspicion when he saw Itachi's cat-like grin. No doubt this weirdo was thinking of something very conniving or very perverted. You can only bet on which one Kisame was wishing for. "I'm a little disappointed." Itachi finally mumbled as he calmed his laughter. Kisame snarled for there was only one thing he could think to which Itachi was referring to. "It's the first time...I've ever seen you naked." He whispered almost bashfully, which caught Kisame off guard completely.

"Why?" Kisame asked, pulling Itachi's hair from its band and letting it flow freely across his back. Despite how dirty his hair was, Kisame always thought the male was extremely beautiful with it. He loved how the feathery soft locks fell into place or pressed into the small of Itachi's back. But when it was wet, the pure extent of its beauty could be appreciated. Before Kisame could even stop himself or realize what he was doing, he had wrapped his arms gently around Itachi's waist. He had stepped close to the Uchiha, his chest pressed against Itachi's back and lower neck deliciously. That probably would have been tolerable, but when the bluish male leaned in and took a deep inhale of Itachi's intoxicating scent, it reached the point of creepy.

Fortunate for Itachi, Kisame's eyes were closed and he wasn't able to see the timid red scampering across his cheeks. Itachi nearly shivered; his skin blew up with prickly bumps that ran beneath his flesh. He had never felt so tingly all over, his heart was suddenly racing from the close, and too familiar contact. As many people as he had been with, not to many had ever really cared to hold him in a still, affectionate embrace. To be held, sniffed, licked, kissed, or even screwed with such gentleness and innocent fluidity, was completely unknown to the male. Usually the only contact that was shared was driven by pure hunger and lust, nothing even remotely similar to how Kisame held onto him now.

He had stiffened in the other's arms. His words nearly escaped him, but he held onto them tightly, determined to at least ask as though this meant nothing. Itachi locked his gaze to the slippery floor beneath, watching the tiny droplets run down their legs and into the drain. "I always imagined...if I were to ever see you naked...it would be...special..." Itachi admitted shamefully. Kisame's eyes popped open that very second and he was all too sure he had heard wrong. He was sure his mind was playing tricks on him, letting him hear only what he wanted to hear.

"Special?" He repeated softly. "And this isn't special?" He asked just to be sure. why was his heart all of a sudden pounding so immensely? Itachi's words had given him so much hope, but there was still time for Itachi to run over his spirit once more.

Itachi weakly pulled Kisame's arms away from his waist, which torn the male inside. "You know what I mean..." Itachi grumbled. He turned around and looked Kisame in the eyes. "I just thought...it wouldn't be common..." Itachi listened to his own words and couldn't believe how stupid he sounded. He remember how he always thought Kisame was a guy with morals and values, he wouldn't take off his clothes just for any body. In fact, Itachi always admired that about him; that Kisame was nothing like him. "Just forget it..." He quickly said. Before he could even attempt to turn away, Kisame grabbed Itachi by both sides of his face and pulled the male into a rash and desperate kiss.

Astonishment got the best of Itachi and he instinctively pulled away from the kiss, his eyes wide and fearful. Kisame quickly stepped back from him, a look of terror on his own face. "I'm sorry Itachi." He whimpered eagerly. He was just being a fool for ever thinking Itachi meant something like that. Of course the Uchiha would never think about them being together that way. They were best friends! And those were definitely not the type of things best friends were suppose to do. How could he have possibly thought anything else? He had promised Itachi he would be there for him, not this. This all was just a mistake. Kisame quickly fled from the shower, grabbing a towel on the way out.

Bewildered red eyes stared clueless at the retreating form. Itachi felt pain to see Kisame leave so quickly. He didn't entirely mean to reject Kisame's kiss. For a moment just then...he thought...of Fugaku. Turning off the shower with a stunned slowness, Itachi came back into the room as well, not bothering to cover up. He watched Kisame pack in a panic. He knew better than to think Kisame was leaving early, he was only packing because they were all going in the morning. Itachi's glance fell to the floor where his own clothes laid; pushed off the bed from earlier. "Do you think selfishness and cruelty runs in the family?" Itachi asked uncharacteristically.

Kisame paused for a moment, trying to gather why Itachi had asked such a random question. Luckily he wasn't really expected to answer because Itachi went into further explanation. "I'm heartless like him aren't I?" Itachi gave a big sigh. "Sasuke will be too if he hangs around me. 'An Uchiha doesn't need anyone. Companions just hold us back and give us weakness.' I don't really believe all that crap our parents told us, but I sure have a weird way of showing it. The only person I have to trust in this world...is willing to give his entire being to me and all I can do is push him away. I don't want you to leave me, I don't want you to get in my way, and that makes me selfish." Itachi sat down on the bed, his gaze distant and internal.

"You're not selfish Itachi." Kisame grunted, stomping over and sitting next to Itachi.

"But this love, everyone keeps bragging about, I want it too." Itachi muttered. Kisame was taken aback when Itachi growled loudly into the air and slammed his body back into the mattress. "I have it already, don't I? But is my feeling...real?"

Kisame sighed and leaned back on the bed as well. He turned on his side and kept up on his elbow. "Of course it is real you idiot." He couldn't help but laugh at how childish Itachi was being. He finally rolled over so that he was once again on top of Itachi. "You know you are the most pathetic piece of shit I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. You are constantly beating yourself up about useless nonsense. Just for tonight...can't you leave the past in past. Can you let go of all the crap for just one night, that's all I'm asking? I don't even care if you go out to some whorehouse tonight, as long as you aren't doing it because of the past."

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **I know, I know, I said I was going to do a lemon in this chapter, but it kind of ran long, so in the next one there will be. I'm half way through the next chapter, so you won't have to wait days before I update again. And for anyone who doesn't want to read the actual lemon, then just skip to the end of the next chapter. After the lemon, I will be sure to get in a lot of SasuxNaru time, perhaps help them get a little loving as well. So please review and I will update the next part as soon as I can.

**Next Chapter: **Itachi is wiling to throw his problems in the wind for Kisame. Kisame is just happy to have Itachi finally over the past, but that can't last very long after they get home. Sasuke on the other hand, still doesn't know and is content with his time with Naruto. Will he be able to get anywhere in their relationship while he has nothing to worry about?


	43. It's A Piece Of Cake: Part II

**Chapter Forty-Three**

**It's A Piece Of Cake**

**Part Two**

Why did Kisame have to make him feel so much more stupid; as if he just wasted all these years moping over a doomed future that hadn't yet or may never happen? Though it was probably all true, Itachi couldn't so easily forget everything that had happened to him and everything he had done. But for Kisame's sake...he could let go, if only for tonight. Itachi hesitated before he finally nodded. Kisame actually smiled weight free for the first time tonight. "Good. Now I suppose this means I have to go searching again tonight..." Kisame mumbled to himself in thought. Itachi only shook his head, making the other curious and a little confused.

"I don't want anyone else tonight. And I did promise you I won't do that anymore." Itachi replied calmly. Kisame looked dazed and out of it. He had trouble believing Itachi was actually denying this, maybe the stream from the shower had fried his brain or something. "Tonight...I only want you." He whispered sweetly, snaking his arms up and around Kisame's neck. Itachi thought it was rather cute how flushed Kisame became with his words, but he understood the other hadn't been expecting this. And to tell the truth, Itachi couldn't have seen himself doing this before now either. He had always known he cared about Kisame a lot, but he would never allow himself to believe that this feeling was love. Even now he was skeptical of his feelings. How could one who had never been truly loved, love in return?

Kisame was hesitant about accepting Itachi's desiring offer. If he were to do something, he was definite he grow to later regret it when Itachi simply forgot about this night. Itachi would never do that, he kept reassuring himself. Itachi may have been a cruel prankster, but he almost never did anything to Kisame personally. "Itachi...are you sure about this?" Kisame asked weakly. A wave of nervousness and worry had washed over him just at the peek of his self-confidence. He had mentally listed off all the pros and cons to the situation, but he didn't care that the bad was more likely to result than the good. As far as Kisame was concerned, anything with Itachi was good.

"You know I am..." Itachi answered. He had sounded so sure and full of determination, but then he always did whenever he had found himself a goal. Kisame knew that Itachi wasn't as sure as he sounded, but Itachi hadn't taken it back yet. And he could change his own mind whenever he pleased, so why not take the chance?

"Just tell me when you want to stop." Kisame ordered sternly; Itachi nodded. Not that he did believe Itachi wasn't use to all this by now. He was sure Itachi had long ago conquered the feeling of pain so he wasn't worried about hurting the other male. Inwardly, Kisame was desperately hoping Itachi wouldn't want him to stop. He didn't think he would be able to take anymore of these false aspiring moments.

With abnormal caution, Kisame lowered his form on Itachi's fully. The extra weight pressing down on his chest, didn't seem to bother Itachi in the least bit. Timid teal fingertips lightly grazed over Itachi's ivory skin, bringing forth a small amount of goose bumps where ever they touched. Kisame almost wanted to laugh over how delicate Itachi seemed. Apparently Itachi noticed Kisame's humorous smile and gave a childish pout. "I swear, you act just like a kid Itachi..." Kisame chuckled softly as he raised his hand to cup the gentle skin of Itachi's cheek.

Though Kisame had taken up a habit of allaying any of Itachi's fear, it was him that had the real fear. He didn't want to say or do anything that was even remotely the way Fugaku had done so, but he couldn't just do anything at all. Taking in a deep breath, Kisame willed himself to just forget about his own worries as well. They both could start anew if that was what it would take to survive. With a timid sweep of his hand, Kisame brushed his nimble fingers into the roots of Itachi's hair. Itachi managed to smile elegantly as he brought Kisame down to kiss him. Kisame was just a little surprised to have Itachi conduct the kiss first when he had made all the moves up till now.

Kisame pressed feverishly into the other male and intended to make the best of this moment. The kiss had been a little sloppy from nervousness, but it wasn't at all bad. The bluish male extended his tongue into the hot, moist crevasses of Itachi's mouth. He grazed over every tooth and gum that he could, permanently sketching a picture. Kisame had chiseled into his mind how graciously delicious Itachi was. He was sweet because of the fragments of cake that had made its way into his mouth during the fight, but there was the slight hint of mint; a refreshing taste to the male's mouth.

Itachi enticed Kisame into battle with his own tongue, constantly prodding it playfully. It was rather nice to be with someone like this, some one you would be able to see again. His hands loosened around the other's neck and slowly trailed down to Kisame's shoulders. An unexpected tremble overtook the Uchiha the moment Kisame broke apart for air. He barely had the time to look over Kisame with his lustily hazed vision before he felt the other's lips at his neck. Itachi stiffened as Kisame attacked his throat with hungry kisses he had never thought possible from the normally mild-mannered male.

His unusually sharp teeth grazed against the taunt flesh of Itachi's neck as he made his way down to the other's collar-bone. He was more than grateful they had undressed earlier; otherwise he would be interrupted by clothing. And that would have been very uncomfortable considering that Kisame was sprouting a major boner underneath his towel. Itachi obviously felt it because reframed from ever moving his lower half where it would brush up against it. Kisame ignored the moment of fear Itachi had seemed to have and lightly nipped at the pale skin before him. His hands left Itachi's head to start their voyage around the Uchiha.

Amazing, simply amazing, was all Kisame could think of to describe the entire aspect of Itachi's body. Such flawless muscle rippled beneath Itachi's skin and shapely curves that were not too abnormal for a male. Kisame couldn't keep himself from smirking when Itachi suddenly gasped weakly to having his hands glide over the other's nipples. Beautiful pink buds that tingled beneath his touch, were unsaved from Kisame's ravishing. He first squeezed the soft nipples between his fingers as he continued to kiss Itachi's skin. Almost instantly he could feel them start to harden and proceeded to teasing them.

Curious of how Itachi was handling it, Kisame tore his eyes away to stare at the closed lids of his soon to be lover. A tiny flush of red covered his cheeks, only supporting Kisame's belief of Itachi's bashfulness when it came to a thorough and gentle lover. He lowered his mouth down to one of the erect nipples and playfully flicked his tongue over it. A startling shiver came over Itachi and Kisame was almost ready to laugh; Itachi was just so damn sexy in everything he did. With that thought, Kisame wrapped his lips around the small nub and sucked it into full hardness. His reward was a muffled moan from Itachi. So he switched over to the next; determined to have Itachi scream for him by the end.

"Kisame…" Itachi gapped softly, his fingers gripping more tightly into the man's shoulders when Kisame left his chest. He couldn't very well see what Kisame was doing with his eyes closed, so it startled him when he felt a moist tongue lick his inner thigh and he gasped. Kisame had succeeded in making him feel weird all over, but it wasn't a bad weird. "Y-you don't have to do that…" Itachi informed weakly when a hungry tongue ran over the tip of his growing arousal. It was already strange enough for Itachi to know Kisame wanted used goods, but to actually want to pleasure him; that was a mystery to him.

Kisame simply ignored Itachi's words and took a long lap at the underside of Itachi's cock. Such an adorable whimper greeted him as he started to take the sturdy erection into his mouth. Itachi screamed out mildly to having his arousal surrounded in the wet and warm mouth; his gripped tightened once more. He grunted when Kisame started pump up and down on his dick. And that tongue; that stupid but oh so talented tongue kept swerving around his shaft and tip, curling at his slit. Itachi could all but keep himself from bucking up into Kisame's mouth. But Kisame didn't seem to be bothered by being fucked in the mouth; he was mouth occupied with making a meal of Itachi's pre-cum.

"Kisame!" Itachi wailed hysterically as the other increased his pace and the force of his sucking while his hand started to caress and toy with Itachi's sac. It felt so good…too good to keep a person sane. Itachi was practically going mad with a need to release. "More…" Itachi begged; he just needed to come now. But much to Itachi's disappointment, Kisame drew back; his mouth leaving the needy erection. Itachi growled because of this. He never did take well to neglect.

"Not yet Itachi…" Kisame breathed shortly. He had always dreamed of their first time and he had always preferred to have Itachi come with him. He leaned back up and grabbed Itachi by the waist. Without much warning, he turned the Uchiha over so that he was lying on his stomach. Itachi didn't take too much liking to this position since he had an erection yet to be taken care of. Kisame hovered over Itachi from the behind and quickly placed three of his fingers in his mouth. He soaked the thoroughly before proceeding to prepare Itachi.

"What…are you doing?" Itachi asked; his voice timid and scared as he felt a digit push into his opening. His eyes tightened at the uncomfortable position. Kisame was caught off guard by Itachi's question. He couldn't be serious could he? Then again, Itachi always did like it rough and he had never been with anyone that actually cared, so Kisame wouldn't be all that stunned to here none of his earlier partners prepared him before entering. It was a rather sad though; no one cared enough to consider Itachi's pleasure or comfort.

"It won't hurt as much if I do this…" Kisame explained in a painful voice. He slipped in a second finger and watched Itachi cringe with more discomfort. He scissor his fingers within Itachi's channel and made the other stiffen more. When the third finger made its way into Itachi's opening, Kisame heard a frail yelp. "Fugaku never did this before?" Kisame regretfully asked. How could that bastard simply tell his son they were making love but never did anything for Itachi that showed him love?

Itachi winced but still tried to think of an answer. He would have liked to keep Kisame's promise and no mention the bastard at all, but Kisame did asked. "I think…" Itachi answered with a small hiss. "It wasn't the same thing…it hurt more." Itachi whispered. He was relieved when Kisame finally stopped moving his fingers within him and took them back out. "He had all sorts of things in his studio." Itachi finished, "He called it 'Daddy's Playhouse'. I hated it there. He told me I was still too small to accommodate him, so I had to be stretched first. I'd preferred plastic to him any day…"

Kisame really felt bad for having brought the topic up. "You ready?" Kisame asked, hoping he could simply forget having ever opened his big mouth. His heart fluttered when he saw Itachi smile and nod. Curse his soul, he was screwing things up again, he just knew it. With a frustrated sigh, Kisame lifted Itachi's hips so that he was bent over like a cat in heat. He leaned forward, pressing his abdomen against Itachi. "Itachi…" The Uchiha was silent as he waited for Kisame to speak. "You know I would never hurt you on purpose, right?" Itachi nodded. "….I love you too much for that…" Kisame whispered softly as he held his erection to the other's entrance. And with one brief jerk of the hips he shoved himself slowly into Itachi's body.

Kisame wanted to die for the timely seconds he heard Itachi's screaming; pained and yet frail. Itachi squeezing the blankets beneath him as Kisame pushed through his tight ring of muscles. He couldn't believe he was doing this again. He had sworn to himself that he would never let anyone hurt him like this again, that he wouldn't be anyone's fuck toy. And he had kept that promise to himself for such a long time and it was still intact. He knew Kisame wasn't simply using him for quick relief, the male actually loved him.

Arched over Itachi's writhing form, Kisame was just dying to slam into this tight body repeatedly. But he was patient and waited for Itachi to signal his adjustment. Thankfully, it didn't take to long before Itachi was nudging back into him. Kisame took another strain breath and pulled himself almost completely out. He then sheathed himself completely; Itachi grunted with the pain of penetration. Kisame started a gentle rhythm as he thrust slow and full. Itachi rocked forward with each impact and only a few whimpers and groans escaped his lips. "Kis…ame…" Itachi grunted, "You…can move…faster." Itachi suggested; never being one to draw things out for too long.

He nodded and moved more swiftly into the tight passageway. He hugged Itachi's hips tightly as he forced himself deeper into Itachi's body. Just like he imagined, it was absolute bliss being completely submerged within Itachi's body. The clinching heat of Itachi's opening was so intoxicating; Kisame couldn't blame those other guys coming back for a second helping. Itachi's moans and shouts became louder as he slammed into him harder and quicker. The bed rocked also with the force of Kisame's impact. But he was to drawn into it to care that he might be disturbing the others if they were done cleaning.

"Kisame!" Itachi screamed, so far the loudest tonight. Automatically, Kisame knew he had struck something with his lover. With a confident smile, he thrust harder in the same direction. Success! Itachi was brought screaming again and his entire body shook with the overwhelming sensation of pleasure. "Harder!" The smaller male begged, moving back onto Kisame's cock as if trying to give himself more of the pleasure. Kisame complied eagerly. He reached down and grabbed Itachi by the chest, lifting his body up some and closer to him as he started to thrust harder into his body.

He pressed his lips tenderly to the juncture of Itachi's neck as he started to pump his lover in the front. His hand moved skillfully over Itachi's erection stroking it quicker as he was nearing his own release. And with one last, swift and hard thrust, Kisame yelled out Itachi's name in ecstasy. Itachi was sounding his own pleasure as he came quickly into Kisame's hands. He whimpered as he felt Kisame's hot seed flow into him fast and effortlessly. This feeling was much more different from all the other times. He felt complete somehow, as if he would never need anything or anyone else ever again.

They both collapsed back onto the bed, racked with sweat and the raw aftermath of sex. Kisame gathered enough strength to pull out of Itachi and rolled over beside him. For the moment he didn't mind that their cum stained the sheets of the bed, but he was sure Sasuke was going to blow his top since this place was rented. After staring blankly at the ceiling in an intense pant, Kisame turned his head and faced Itachi. A peaceful smile graced his lips as he watched the majestic male beside him unsuccessfully try to keep his eyes open. Itachi was simply celestial in how he glowed in moister as well as love.

Kisame rolled onto his side ad quickly wrapped his arms around Itachi, pulling the male close into his chest. Still breathing heavily, Itachi laid his head against Kisame's falling and rising chest. He gave his own sincere smile as he stared up at Kisame. A small chuckle escaped him, which immediately drew Kisame's undivided attention. "I've never seen you so happy before Kisame…" Itachi teased, wrapping his arms around the other's waist.

"Don't I have reason to be?" Kisame asked in an equally playful voice. "I got to be with the man I love at least once in my life." He mumbled off. As much as Kisame hated to admit it, he knew this couldn't last very long. As soon as they got back home, things would either be the same or turn out worse. And he had Fugaku to thank for that. If the man probably hadn't been let out, then maybe he could have convinced Itachi to forget for good.

"Why only once Kisame?" Itachi asked with a childish confusion. "You plan on leaving me?" He nuzzled into Kisame's chest and sighed. "I would hate to have found love only to lose it again." He murmured, yet not quiet enough to go unheard. Kisame's eyes widened and he looked down at Itachi with surprise. Was Itachi saying what he thought he was saying? "I love you Kisame…" Itachi assured softly. "I always thought this feeling was only friendship…but I don't want it to be. You're the only person I could ever trust; my only friend, and my only love. I don't need anyone else as long as I have you."

Kisame was too astounded to chorus his relief and happiness. He finally tightened the jaw he hadn't realized he let drop, and grinned proudly. "Well it's about time you realize that you big dolt." Kisame teased. "I was beginning to think you hanging around Naruto were going to kill a few of your brain cells. But I guess it left all the right ones."

Itachi grumbled childishly. "You could at least say 'I love you too' or 'I'm so glad you love me back Itachi', not some insult." He complained.

"But I do love you, and I'm happy you love me back." Kisame answered with a light chuckle. "I just knew you already knew all that stuff. So why not go with the unexpected?"

Itachi pouted. "Fine. But you'll get you turn soon enough."

"Whatever; just get some sleep. We have to leave in the morning." Kisame suggested with a yawn. Itachi nodded and relaxed back into bed. Cuddling close to his lover, he waited for sleep to take them.

"Kami. It was about time they shut up." Sasuke growled viciously, angrily trying to wash away the cake stains from the table.

Naruto giggled as he threw away the last bit of cake off the porch floor. "I didn't think Itachi was so loud that we could hear them out here, but I'm happy for them." Naruto replied, walking back over to Sasuke. "And at least you have me all to yourself."

Sasuke smirked, dropping the dirty rag and pulling Naruto into a tight embrace. "You're right. I'm glad he will finally stop chasing after what is mine. Not to mention I will actually get some sleep at home now." Sasuke amusingly snickered at how much cake Naruto had managed to get hit with. Of course he was also covered with cake, but his little blond looked much more adorable in food. Not to mention delicious. Sasuke couldn't resist leaning in and swiping up some of the cake from the cover of Naruto's mouth with his tongue. He inwardly smirked at the blush somewhat visible under all the icing on Naruto's cheeks. "You know what dobe; I think I like the idea of you covered in food." He was definitely going out to buy chocolate syrup, whip cream, and a whole bunch of ice cream toppings tomorrow when everyone else was gone.

"Sasuke…" Naruto whined. "Why do I have to be the dirty one?"

"Because I said so. Who knows, maybe I'll give you a ramen bath." Sasuke mentioned, rolling his eyes to the air innocently. Instantly, Naruto's eyes were the size of saucers and filled to the brim with an exciting blue glow. Naruto was just too easy to please.

"Will you two stop planning out your foreplay long enough to finish up cleaning?" Haku growled. It was kind of sickening to watch Naruto fawn over Sasuke and his seductive tricks. Poor blond had no idea what he was getting himself into.

"Forget it Haku, let them dream." Zabuza said dryly. "We're done with our part." He replied to the couple before grabbing Haku's hand. "We've got to get cleaned up now." He informed with an evil smirk. Haku himself lit up like the night of Fourth of July. He willingly let himself be dragged along by a horny Zabuza. Haku told himself he would have to thank Kisame later. Because those two were so loud, Zabuza had grown a little anxious for some entertainment of his own.

"See you guys later." Sasuke called out as he watched the two head off to their room. He turned back to Naruto with a wide grin. "Well it looks like after ten tomorrow morning, we will have the house to ourselves. Then the party can really get started."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** Yay! My first official lemon for this fic is complete! But I am a little sad it wasn't a SasuNaru one, but I will get to them soon enough. And I'm hoping to fit a ZabuzaxHaku lemon in here as well. I'm so glad this fic is turning out so well! I can't wait to start other SasuNaru fics too. I have a lot of ideas for them, just can't find the time to type it. But I have them written on paper. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the KisamexItachi loving and will review! Thanks for all the support and inspiration you have given me so far! I wouldn't have made it this far without you guys!

**Next Chapter:** The house is empty and Sasuke had four days to kindle the spark in his and Naruto's relationship. He has an idea for romance, but will it be a success? Sasuke is known for ruining a good thing, so maybe he will be able to keep himself in check this time.


	44. The Beginning Of The End

**Chapter Forty-Four**

**The Beginning Of The End**

Morning had to have been the most difficult of days Sasuke had ever known. Sasuke thought getting here was unbearably hard, but this was absolutely unbelievable. It was harder to get the group out of the beach house opposed to getting them here in the first place. Because of what happened last night, Kisame nor Itachi were in the mood for moving. But everyone highly doubted Itachi would be able to move anyway. So Sasuke had taken it into his own hands and splashed a bucket of cold water on the two before getting mad at them for soiling the sheets that he would have to clean. The two didn't appreciate Sasuke budding in, but they cooperated and got dressed anyway. Itachi wasn't looking forward to getting back home when he would have to pack.

Zabuza and Haku acted the same way. They too, were reluctant with having to leave and so took their good old time getting out of bed and getting dressed. The only way Sasuke managed to convince them to hurry up was to brag to Zabuza about how Haku wouldn't be around with Naruto for these four days. Now that was truly a protective way of getting the older man to move his butt in high gear. Haku on the other hand blubbered like a baby when he had to say good bye to Naruto. It had take all of Sasuke's strength to pry the stupid boy away form his boyfriend. But he finally managed to get both couples into the van and away from them.

"This is ridiculous!" Sasuke screamed out loudly, his head thrown back and his arms in the air. He was filled with so much relief the moment the van was out of sight along the long dusted road. "It should take this much effort to get some alone time." He complained, finally straightening his position and staring at where Naruto once was standing. "Naruto?" The Uchiha questioned upon finding that his hyper active blond was not standing beside him. It barely took a second for Sasuke to start panicking about that. Whenever Naruto disappeared that meant trouble! "Naruto!" He yelled, racing off back into the house to find him.

Thankfully, Sasuke found Naruto in their room hurriedly slipping on a pair of sneakers and tying them sloppily. "What are you doing dobe?" He asked with a irritated groan. If he knew Naruto, the blond would most likely be looking forward to going out somewhere. But Sasuke had only been looking forward to staring here where it was just the two of them. He had to get somewhere with Naruto, and that required privacy. That was not something easily acquired in town.

"I want to go check out the board walk." Naruto explained anxiously. "When Itachi took me and Kisame to the Grocery store, we saw a bunch of cool shops along the way. I was hoping we could go see them today. You're coming, right?" He asked. Sasuke was a little peeved Naruto had the nerve to even think he was going to let him go there alone. He sighed dryly and nodded. So much for some intimate alone time. They could go shopping any old day; Sasuke wanted cuddling.

Not being one to beat around the bush, Sasuke quickly put on his own shoes. "Alright lets get going Naruto." He grumbled, obviously sounding against the idea. But as naive as Naruto was, he didn't seem to recognize the reluctant in Sasuke's tone and simply accepted the teen's words before dashing out of the bedroom with a blithe smile on his face. Sasuke straggled behind.

"You'll love it Sasuke, they have some pretty cool things." Naruto rambled as he hopped down each step of the back porch. Sasuke, of course, walked behind him in a steady, heedless pace. "Maybe I can get Jiraiya and the gang a few souvenirs." The blond excitedly decided; resulting in Sasuke rolling his eyes in boredom. Naruto was nearly skipping across the shore as he made his way over to the cemented land. Just outlining the beach was a long strip of beach shops.

Sasuke dazedly watched Naruto scamper off into the first store. Suddenly noticing it was clothing store, Sasuke was hastily filled with interest. Clothing stores meant changing rooms, which lead to molesting a certain perky blond in private. The idea was simply delicious in Sasuke's mind. He always did love a challenge and the thrill of almost getting caught was sure to quench his thirst for excitement. He couldn't help but lick his lips as he stepped into the store as well.

It was a cute little shop with a lot of beach wear, but to Sasuke's disappointment, it had no changing rooms. "Lookie Sasuke, isn't this cool?" Naruto asked, holding up a beautiful colored pink shell on a black thread of rope for a necklace. Sasuke was unimpressed, but he could at least fake the appearance of amusement as he waltzed over to the small collection of jewelry and trinkets. He looked over the shelves and was fairly pleased to see most of the stuff was real, but expensive as well.

Sasuke couldn't resist the urge to smile as he watched Naruto excitedly try on the necklaces one by one. Despite it usually being a very girly piece of apparel, Sasuke thought it looked well on Naruto. Suddenly something caught his eye. He looked at one of the bottom shelves and spotted a shiny, long, blue jewel hanging off from a black chain with two silver beads on either side. It wasn't much of a beach type jewelry, but it was still a work of art. "Hey Naruto." Sasuke called the blonde's attention as he held up the necklace. "Try this one." He requested.

Naruto stepped forward, examining the lovely necklace intensely before Sasuke walked behind him. Sasuke draped the necklace around Naruto's neck from behind and quickly clamped it on. Grabbing Naruto's shoulder, he turned the teen around. A cozy grin found its way to the Uchiha's lips as he looked at Naruto wearing it. "You look great in it Naruto." He whispered warmly. Just hearing Sasuke's voice so kind and sentimental made Naruto's cheeks burn with red. His heart fluttered in his chest at the compliment. Sasuke rarely ever complimented him like this. Naruto was half glad he didn't, because he would have stopped breathing way too many times if Sasuke made it a habit.

"Really?" Naruto questioned nervously. It felt so good to hear Sasuke speak in such a way. He had to hear it again, if only for a little while.

"Yeah, it really suits you." Sasuke added. The jewel was almost as clear and beautiful as Naruto's sapphire eyes. It was almost like the blond was meant to have this necklace. "I'll buy it for you." Sasuke decided, glancing at the price tag. It was a pretty hefty price, but not too much for Sasuke to afford for Naruto. He walked up to the counter and generously paid the store clerk the appointed amount before escorting Naruto out with the necklace still on him. Bemused by Naruto's sudden girlish shyness, Sasuke chuckled softly.

"T-Thanks Sasuke." Naruto muttered in almost a whisper. "But you didn't have to buy it for me. You have already rented the beach house and you've bought me a lot of other clothes in the past." He mentioned. He didn't want to seem like a leech to Sasuke, but it was really coming off that he was.

"Why can't I buy things for my boyfriend?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. "You've given me a lot as well." Naruto's face darkened at the reminder of the blowjob. "It's not like I owe you, you owe me type of thing. I wanted to buy it for you. So which store do you want to check out next?" Naruto grinned widely and pointed to one of the other shops. This one had a lot of random items like lamps, shirts, hats, and postcards.

Naruto jumped about the room, looking at all the shelves. He found something else that quickly intrigued him. "Sasuke! Can we get one?!" He asked, pointing to a sign against the back room door. Sasuke walked over and read over the sheet.

"Air brush tattoos?" Sasuke repeated. Why would Naruto want a fake tattoo if he already had a real one?

"Yeah. I'll choose where to put my name and you choose where to put yours." Naruto explained in a matter of fact voice. Sasuke's brow arched up in suspicion. So he could have his name air brushed on any part of Naruto's body he chose? This was certainly an activity he would give much thought.

"Alright dobe, you've got a deal." With that, Sasuke lead Naruto to the back of the shop where a red leather chair stood in the middle of the room. Sasuke hit a small bell on the desk and waited for someone to come in. He stared awkwardly at the older teen that came in. He had his entire faint covered in white paint with several spots of it purple.

"Hello, my name's Kankuro, what can I do for you two?" The guy asked with a careless grin.

"Can you write our names on each other?" Naruto asked out anxiously. Immediately Kankuro threw a suspicious look to the grumpier of the two. Sasuke knew what was going on in his head, and personally he didn't care if the guy liked working for homosexuals or bisexuals.

"Sure thing, sit down" he answered, his smiled oddly widening. "I'm writing what and where?"

Sasuke's evil smirk reappeared and an equally deviant glimmer spread to his eyes. He eagerly pushed Naruto over to the chair. "Sasuke, on his ass." The Uchiha said nonchalantly.

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed in disbelief. Kankuro was not as surprised but still stunned and a little repulsed none the less. "Why my butt?!" Naruto asked, his voice growing higher pitched as he was about to whine.

"So everyone can know you are mine." Sasuke explained, throwing up a finger as if he were explaining an important theory.

"But Sasuke! I think they will know. Plus, how many people are you expecting to see my butt anyway?" Naruto half wailed and half pouted.

"It's just precautions Naruto." Sasuke replied. "Not like its a big deal anyway, its temporary." Naruto grumbled something under breath and finally laid down on the chair. He didn't appreciate having to be Sasuke's little guinea pig.

Kankuro couldn't help but laugh at the two. "I'll need you to remove your pants then." He informed. Sasuke was pissed to here that Kankuro would also need to see Naruto's ass if he was going to be doing the tattoo. Naruto grunted and lifted up just so he could pull down his pants and boxers only in the back so not to reveal his member. He quickly laid back down as Kankuro got the supplies.

Kankuro placed a stencil of cursive letters on the tan rear, sporting a proud grin of his own. Sasuke noticed this and was already prepared to punch the guy's face in. "I feel sorry for you kid, you have such a possessive boyfriend." Kankuro chuckled to Naruto. "He's already burring holes into the back of my head." He picked, turning on the spray gun.

In mere moments, Naruto was brought to obsessive giggling. "That...tickles Kankuro..." He snickered, trying not to wiggle as best he could. Who knew Naruto was so sensitive there, Sasuke saved that information for later as he watched intensely. He had to nip his bottom lip to keep from laughing himself as the blond conducted his giggle fit.

Finally Kankuro had finished. "There you go." He said, blowing off the newly painted skin softly. Of course that also was considered tickling to Naruto and so he laughed. "All done." Kankuro state, standing up after giving Naruto a firm slap on the ass. He couldn't hold back his prideful grinning. But Sasuke...Sasuke was ready to kill. "Don't be afraid to come back and get a real tat any time." He said with a wink to the flustered blond.

Sasuke growled at Kankuro the moment the guy turned and faced him, making the teen nearly jump back. "Watch your tongue punk, otherwise I'll be hanging you from it." Sasuke hissed viciously. Now that really gave Kankuro shivers and he nodded.

"Sasuke, calm down." Naruto inquired, getting off the chair after putting up his boxers and pants. "It's your turn. And unlike you, I want people to actually see my name on you." The blond chuckled. "So I want it on the back of your neck." Sasuke sighed at this and sat down on the chair. Figures Naruto would put it in plan sight.

Kankuro got straight to work on Sasuke's. But the Uchiha wasn't so stupid to not notice every time Kankuro's gun slowed in air or ran too long. Frequently he caught the creep throwing seductive looks back at Naruto during the procedure. Sasuke was eager to kill the guy in the nuts for trying to flirt with his Naruto behind his back. But doing it in front of him would only earn Kankuro a thorough beating and death sentence to hell.

"Alright, your through." Kankuro replied, pulling back from Sasuke. The pissed Uchiha quickly got up out of the seat.

"Come on Naruto." He barked, slapping just enough money on the counter before shoving Naruto out of the shop. This was not turning out to be his day after all. "How about we get something to eat now Naruto?" Sasuke offered, hoping it would give him a real chance to be alone with Naruto. "But no ramen." He quickly added just before Naruto was about to make that claim. That stuff was bound to kill the blond with all of its fats and lack of nutrient.

"Fine," Naruto huffed, puffing out his cheeks like a eight year old. Sasuke smiled successfully and lead Naruto off to a small restaurant. And what better food to eat at a beach than seafood. Naruto was going to love the real thing, Sasuke thought.

He thought wrong.

"For the hundredth time, I'm sorry Naruto!" Sasuke yelled out from the other side of the bathroom door. He growled sadly and cupped his face in his hands as he slid along the door. He shouldn't have made Naruto eat all of his food after the blond pacifically told him he didn't like it and that it was nasty. Sasuke had thought the teen was only exaggerating since his food had tasted just fine, delicious at the least. But Naruto had complained since the moment they left the restaurant all the way back to the beach house. He hadn't been in much of a mood to go out exploring again.

And now, he was locked up in their bathroom, puking his brains out. "I...don't...care!" Naruto gasped from inside. Sasuke cringed at the sound of up-chucked food. "You made...me...eat that crap!" The blond screamed angrily. But how was Sasuke suppose to know it would make him ill. With Naruto, these things could never be determined ahead of time. Sasuke winced again as the sound echoed with coughing. And the day had started out so promising. It looked like Naruto would be spending the night in the bathroom.

Sasuke sighed and walked back over to the bed. He plopped down on it and buried his head into the pillow. He had managed to screw up yet another chance with Naruto. Why was he suddenly such a failure with relationships? He was great at academics, good looking, poplar with the ladies, and athletic, so why was it he couldn't get through a perfect week if not a few days with Naruto? Was he cursed as an Uchiha to be such a loser with love?

He laid there silent for nearly an hour. For the most part he thought he was asleep, but he could still clearly hear Naruto's gagging and the churning of his own stomach from having to listen. But after awhile, everything around him went quiet and he couldn't be sure if he had finally fallen completely asleep or that time had suddenly stopped. He was assured it was neither when he suddenly heard the bathroom door push open.

Sasuke groaned softly into his pillow as he felt a gentle weight at the end of the bed, most likely Naruto. He reframed from smiling even when the weight pressed against his entire back. He felt Naruto's chin press in between his shoulders and he knew the blond was laying on him. "It looks good Sasuke..." Naruto whispered before lightly poking the black cursive letters on the back of Sasuke's neck.

He simply ignored the blonde's words. "Do you feel any better Naruto?" He asked, his voice half muffled into the pillow. He was could whiff a hint of mint on the other's breath and knew he had just finished brushing his teeth.

"Yeah, a little." Naruto sighed, closing his eyes gently. "I had fun today...even though I got sick...and hit on..." He mumbled, making Sasuke want to laugh as the blonde's chin bounced on his back as he talked.

"Well, I'll make sure tomorrow is better." Sasuke promised. Despite whether or not he got lucky, he still wanted Naruto to be happy. But he wasn't very patient, so this might take a little work.

"Do you think our tattoos will last until we get home? I want to show Haku." Naruto said with a small chuckle. Sasuke could already imagine Haku's anger if he thought the tattoos were real. But it would be fun to rub it in his face, so Sasuke was hoping for the same as Naruto.

"I guess we'll find out when we get there." Sasuke assured him. There was only one thing he could be sure of. Their fangirls would have a field day if they saw Naruto's name on the back of his neck. Still, he was looking forward to having people know about them. Then again, there were some people that didn't need to know.

"We're here, Itachi." Kisame replied to the silently sleeping male sitting beside him in the front seat. He had rather enjoyed the drive back home, because Itachi was such a looker when he slept. The raven haired teen moaned a little before tossing his head toward the window. He didn't want to be home yet; it was too soon. "Can you go in and pack, I'm going to go drop Zabuza and Haku off at Naruto's. I'll be back in a few minutes to help you load them in." Kisame explained.

Itachi sighed in remorse but unbuckled his seat and stepped out of the car. "Just make sure you get back soon." He said grumpily. He wanted no chance what so ever of his father stopping by while he was still here. If could, he would have avoided the man all together, but that was an unlikely position. Kisame nodded and drove off as soon as he saw Itachi safely walk into the house.

The Uchiha wasn't so thrilled to coming back to a place that still smelt the same as when he left. He missed the scent of fresh ocean water. Maybe he could convince Kisame to take him back to the beach sometime soon. With that thought in mind, Itachi headed into his room and started packing up most of his clothes into all the suit cases. This place had a really lonely feeling to it without Sasuke around to tease and listen to complain.

Itachi made a mental note to pack up Sasuke's things after he transported his own. He didn't bother being a neat and tidy packer when he only had a few minutes, so he finished a little ahead of time. "I can't wait to get out of here." He mumbled to himself as he headed over to the kitchen for a snack. Thanks to Sasuke's hasty pushing no one had a chance to grab a bit before leaving.

He grabbed a few ingredients for a sandwich, and was grateful to find the bread hadn't molded any since he was gone. As he leaned against the counter, making his mid-day snack, Itachi suddenly felt the creepy feeling heighten. Prickling bumps formed at the back of his neck and his chest suddenly felt tight. He never thought he had very good intuition, but apparently he did for some cases.

"Long time no see Itachi..." A cold, familiar voice whispered from behind him. Itachi didn't need to turn around to know who it was, he couldn't ever forget that voice. His entire form went pale and he couldn't force himself to move. "You stopped visiting me after the first month...I started to worry about you." The man replied again, his voice faking sadness. "But I figured your mother found out you went against her word to see me or you didn't want Sasuke to find out."

Itachi glowered at the counter. He stopped visiting his father in jail because Kisame had asked him to. Back then he was still a little obsessive of belonging to his father and didn't believe he could survive without him. He still hated the man but couldn't accept that he was entirely gone and wouldn't be back to hurt him. "What are you doing here?" Itachi asked coldly, his furious crimson eyes narrowing.

"Do you still hide the spare key in the same place. Just like I taught you" the man replied lightly. "I just wanted to see my family."

"We aren't your family anymore!" Itachi snapped back, still not facing the man he hadn't seen in several years.

"If not...then I would like you to be." Fugaku whispered, stepping forward. Itachi shuddered when he felt a cold hand settle on his shoulder. "I missed you guys so much. But when I got back I found out your mother left you two here alone. I would have never done such a thing."

"No! You would have just raped us!" Itachi lashed out, jerking his shoulder away from the man. "We don't need you anymore, me or Sasuke. We've done fine on our on."

"I'm sorry Itachi. For what I did to you." He apologized softly. Itachi felt his heart shatter. He had been longing for those words so long, but this is not how he imagined his father sounding when he said them. Somehow it didn't feel real at all. "But I'm ready for a change, and so are you. I know I can't be your father anymore, but at least let me back into your lives. I want to be something to you and Sasuke."

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Oh no, Fugaku's back and he's found Itachi! But at least Naruto and Sasuke had a good day so far. Anyway, I'm sorry I couldn't get to typing so early as I usually do, school is already starting heavy on me. So I'll update as soon as possible! Thanks for the wonderful reviews and I hope to read more soon. And yes this sorry is nearly its last few chapters. I might be able to make it to chapter Fifty before I finish it, so value every chance you have to review, lol. And as soon as I finish I will have time for new SasuNaru fics.

**Next Chapter: **Sasuke takes Naruto out for more fun, but he gets more than he bargained for when Naruto finally tells him a little more about his own past. Will Sasuke be able to better connect if he knows everything about Naruto? And Itachi is having the hardest time facing his father. Will Kisame get back before his emotionally unstable boyfriend can cause some harm?


	45. Emotions On Preserve

**Chapter Forty-Five**

**Emotions On Preserve**

Itachi couldn't believe what nerve his father had. After all the adversity he had put his family through, he just all of a sudden wanted to be a family again as if it would change everything. "I just want my little boy back." Fugaku whispered stepping closer to the younger Uchiha. Itachi couldn't be any more sure that his father was lying. Those were not the words of a changed man. He was all the more sure of this when he suddenly felt his father's chest push against his back. "My have you grown Itachi. I guess I can't exactly call you little anymore." The man chuckled in an eerie voice that had plagued Itachi to no end.

It was hard too bare. Itachi really wanted to believe his father had changed if only a little bit, but he knew that was impossible. He winced when his father's cold touch fell to his waist. And immediately Itachi knew by the sickening way the other's fingers cupped at his hips, that Fugaku had only put his desires on hold, preserving them in meant condition. It must have been easy to convince the courts that he had changed, when he had no temptation to make him slip up. After all, he was just an ordinary man until he got around his young sons.

Despite how strong Itachi wanted to be, he felt as if he weren't able to do anything but cry. "I'll ...I'll never be your's ever again." Itachi hissed. He tried to turn around for he could escape, but his father pushed him harder into the counter with his body. Itachi gasped softly as his pelvis was being slammed painfully into the hard surface. But what was more upsetting if not disturbing, he could fully feel the existent of his father's need pressing deeper into his rear.

"So I've heard Itachi." The man replied back , his voice not as gentle as he intended it to be before. He straddled the other's hips with a widening smirk. "I hope you know word does get around my son. And what I've been hearing Itachi, is that you've turned into a whore, desperate for sex." Fugaku spat out, his grip on Itachi's waist tightening so much he had managed to claw into some skin.

Itachi's eyes widened surprisingly. His father had heard about that. Though it wasn't a secret, how did it reach the jail cells? This wasn't good; his father was probably furious with him. With fear set in, Itachi quickly tried to slip away. But Fugaku slapped Itachi before he could even manage to get a foot away. "Where do you think you are going?!" He yelled maliciously at his son. He jerked Itachi back into his original position, uncaring that a clear print would be left on his body from where he was pressed against the counter. "Has whoring yourself around made you disobedient? I thought I told you to listen whenever I speak."

His words vaguely reached Itachi's ears. The only sound he could he was the pounding of his own heart and rapidly coursing blood in his body. He whimpered when a rough hand reached around to his front and viciously squeezed at his sensitive flesh. "I think a little rehabilitation is in order. You seem to have forgotten who exactly you belong to. I'm the only person who can have you. No one else wants a slut like you." Fugaku explained, his lips pressing against the cradle of Itachi's neck.

Kisame wanted him. Itachi knew that at least. So his father would always be wrong. "Do you know how humiliating it is to hear from my jail mates about you? They were convinced I had a tight hold on you when you first started visiting me." The man chuckle evilly, fondling the soft flesh in his hands as he heard his son's whimpering. "'Looks like you've lost your touch Fugaku', they'd say now. My son has no respect for me, so what would possibly make you think I would have any respect for a whore like you."

Itachi felt a cried form in the bottom of his throat. His father had started to grind his hips into him, prodding that arousal into him. It was enough to make Itachi sick, but not enough to kill him right now. Another cold palm scaled his chest, slipping beneath his shirt to harass the now exposed skin. "Stop it!" Itachi founded himself screaming, his eyes closed tight. He didn't want to be in this position ever again. But his eyes popped open when his father's hands left him only to turn him around angrily and slam his back into the counter.

"What did you say to me?!" Fugaku yelled out. "Who do you think you are, giving me commands Itachi? I'm sorry to break it to you son, but these past few years of freedom you have had in this happy little fantasy world, their over. Your my bitch and I'll be damned if I let anyone else have you!" He stomped forward, crushing his lips over Itachi's while hastily working with the buckle of is pants.

Unwilling as Itachi was, no matter how much he struggled away from his father's kiss, the older man would always force him back into it. He was screaming in his head when a slick tongue pushed into his mouth and ravished him relentlessly. Itachi gripped his father's shoulders and tried to shove the back away, but he would not budge. His father stopped messing with his pants and held Itachi in place. He growled as Itachi's nails imbedded themselves into his shoulders even through the clothing.

But Fugaku couldn't hold the kiss when Itachi suddenly decided to bite down hard on his tongue. "Ahh, you piece of shit!" He screamed out, jerking his head back. He was met with furiously glowing red eyes with tears still cascading from the side. Only a little blood for his father's mouth rolled down the counter of Itachi's mouth. He hated the metallic taste of this man, but he had long ago been stained with his father's blood, since the day he was born. "Itachi! I'll kill you if you provoke me." The man hissed.

"It would be a better fate than this-" Itachi found that his father wasn't afraid to put up a convincing threat the moment he grabbed his head and slammed it down into the counter. Itachi cried out, his head ringing from the pain. He was luckily it hadn't made him pass out, but he definitely couldn't think clearly after that blow. He fell to the floor when his father released him. His shaky hand lifted up slowly to his head and caressed the sore area. His eyes dilated at the sight of blood on his fingertips when he brought it to his face.

"Get up you lazy ass boy!" Fugaku bellowed, jerking Itachi back up to his feet by his hair. "I've heard you liked it rough. Since when?" He barked with a half laugh. "I've tried my best to be gentle with you because you were young, but I guess now I don't have to hold back do I?" A smirk appeared on his face as he pushed Itachi back against the counter, now stained with the teen's blood. "I'll be happy to accommodate your new kink Itachi..." He grabbed his son's hips again and quickly lifted Itachi's shirt off of his body.

Itachi could barely recall anything during this time. His head hurt so damn much. Everything was moving in slow motion, yet he still couldn't catch what was going on. He cried out weakly when a hand started to roughly pump his member. All he knew was he hated this and he wanted-needed it to stop. He couldn't remember how long it had taken his hand to find that knife on the counter when he rummaged around for something. He couldn't even comprehend how hard he had gripped it as he thrust it into the form in front of him.

The only thing registering was that the assault had stopped and his father was screaming out in pain. Itachi collapse onto his knees when there was no longer a body to hold him up. He stared in front of him and saw his father rocking in pain as he cradled the flesh behind his shoulder. All Itachi could think was...he should have stabbed him further in the back. "You asshole! You fucking slut!" His father kept screaming obscurities as blood ran through his fingers. But Itachi could only smile.

He sheepishly stared down at his trembling hands, the bloody knife was still clamped tight in his grip. The sudden sound of the front door being pushed open grabbed Itachi's attention completely. A familiar face appeared behind the wall leading to the kitchen entrance. "Itachi?" Kisame's voice was a great relief to Itachi's ears. Like a spring shower in the middle of a drought, his voice brought calmness to the tearful Uchiha.

"Kisame..." Itachi whispered in an almost nonexistent voice. Instantly Kisame froze in place as he looked into the kitchen.

"Itachi!" His heart nearly stopped at the sight of his half naked boyfriend covered in blood. He dashed over desperately and grabbed the other's shoulders. But at his touch, Itachi flinched and wept.

"Don't save that useless whore, he's not worth anyone's time!" Fugaku yelled menacingly, grabbing Kisame's attention. The bluish male's eyes narrowed as he glowered at the cause of all this. He should have known better than to leave Itachi alone when this bastard was around. Kisame was ready to kill the guy for Itachi, but as soon as Fugaku recognized this look, he rose to his feet. "This isn't over Itachi." He exclaimed before stumbling out of the room and through the front door, leaving a thick trail of blood.

Kisame jumped up and was about to go after him if not for that same moment, Itachi passed out. "Itachi!" He gasped again, kneeling before the unconscious form. As much as he hated to admit it, he had to take care of Itachi before he could go off after Fugaku. That prick was probably going to show up again, he just knew it. Kisame hurriedly scooted Itachi up into his arms, his heart sinking at the gush of blood treading down the side of his face from the wound on his head. "I'm sorry Itachi...I let you get hurt again." He mumbled painfully as he carried the teen back to the car.

The gentle rolling of the ocean water was a peaceful sound to wake to. In fact, Sasuke had never felt so well rested. He had no annoying alarm clock to ring loudly in his ear, or his perverted brother to start off his day with the occasional screams and moans from his room, but most importantly, there was no overly excited blond to bug him into waking so that they could explore or do what ever the hell he wanted. Actually...that was rather strange. Why hadn't Naruto waken him up yet?"

Sasuke lightly sighed as he peaked open one eye. It was a mystery as to how Naruto managed to wake him up even when he was not around. Just the thought of the hyper active blond lively brought up Sasuke. He scanned around the room and found the spot on the bed where Naruto usually slept, empty. And he didn't feel any weight on him, so Naruto hadn't slept on top of him. Thank Kami, because Sasuke could not afford a bad back any time soon. That only meant one thing, Naruto had gone out.

It took only a minute for the extent of that fact to weigh in on Sasuke's thoughts. Naruto gone. He popped up out of bed, turning his head in every direction. Naruto was always the cause of some sort of trouble, so it was never a good sign if he was missing. Sasuke calmed his heavy heart, telling himself Naruto was probably getting breakfast or in the bathroom. There was no reason for him to get carried away, just yet. So he eagerly climbed out of bed and started to search the house.

Every room was empty and Sasuke was ready to panic. Luckily, just as he was heading for the door to check out the board walk, he spotted a familiar yellow dot along the shore. He sighed in relief, only one yellow dot would be foolish enough to go out to the shore so early in the morning alone. With his pulse settling back to normal speed, Sasuke stepped down the stairs and walked across the cool sand toward the blond.

Sasuke had to consider holding back his frustration. It was such a beautiful morning, so he couldn't blame Naruto for wanting to see it. He walked up behind Naruto, crouched down close to the sand. Sasuke couldn't help but smile sweetly at the teen that poked around in the grains of sand with his finger as if he was trapped in deep thought. The only sound was the roaring of the ocean and the squawking of seagulls as they flew over head.

The sun had just started to rise and the entire sky was a beautiful orange and red. The scenery only added more to the experience and made Naruto look almost angelic. Naruto didn't seem to notice Sasuke until the Uchiha finally sat down beside him. A proud smile graced the blonde's lips and Sasuke was all the more fascinated by the boy. "I love it out here Sasuke." Naruto murmured happily.

"Well I love it too..." Sasuke replied in response, staring up at the warm sky. "But I can think of something I love more than it and it or rather he is sitting right beside me." He mentioned solemnly. "And personally I couldn't think of a place I'd rather be than right here...with you." He leaned back on his arms and took in a deep breath of the sweet tasting air. What was it about the beach that made you feel so at peace with yourself?

Naruto turned toward Sasuke with a carefree grin. "Then we both agree? let's stay here." Naruto concluded with a giddy laugh. Sasuke simply shook his head. Though it was a good idea they really couldn't get away with it. "I promise I'll build up an immunity to nasty foods." Naruto added, hoping it would win Sasuke over quick. He knew that his boyfriend was still feeling a little guilty about the whole thing.

"As if that's the worst of our worries." Sasuke chuckled. "I'm more concerned about you drowning out here." He teased, resulting in Naruto's cheeks to puff out quickly. "And don't you think Jiraiya, Haku and everyone else would miss you?" Sasuke asked. Sure he wouldn't miss Haku, but he did think it would be kind of dull for Naruto if the blond didn't have anyone else to talk about nothing with.

Naruto's pout slowly slipped into a smile. "You get use to it after awhile." He whispered. Sasuke turned serious almost immediately. No one should have to get use to missing and being missed by others. "I've learned not to hold on so much, people are fickle, they flow with the wind. One moment their here and the next...their gone." Naruto explained plain as day.. He didn't seem to sad about his situation, but that would be the case for most people that tolerated it.

Sasuke went quite, he wasn't sure of what to say after that. So he faced the sea again and watched it with intense equanimity. The silence was a little awkward, but Naruto changed that yet again. "I was scared." Naruto replied out of the blue; Sasuke naturally couldn't help but listen. "When we first became friends, I was scared of leaving again. I kept thinking Jiraiya would take me on the road with him again. I finally found another friend and he could be taken from me just like that. It's a good thing Jiraiya found something to hold onto. It doesn't look like I will have to go any time soon."

"So you are staying in Konoha?" Sasuke asked, just making sure. He felt so stupid right now for worrying so much a couple of weeks ago. Naruto wouldn't suddenly up and leave him like that.

Naruto nodded. "Yep. I guess Haku is going to be very disappointed. He's been trying to convince me to move back to Kiri." He chuckled softly. He was really going to miss having Haku around. After all Haku was his first real friend.

Sasuke only growled, "what's with Haku anyway? Why do you hang out with him so much? I know he was your best friend, but he is annoying as hell and evil." Sasuke grunted.

"Because…" Naruto hesitated for a moment, glancing at the sand. "He saved my life. You see, my first foster home wasn't exactly the best place to start off at. Some weird guy adopted me…Orochimaru. But the littlest thing would piss him off and he would hit me for it." Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the thought of someone abusing his blond. "I wasn't suppose to tell, and I didn't. But someone found out and told on him for me. I got removed from his home and he wasn't too happy about it. Me, I couldn't be any more relieved. That guy liked to experiment on all sorts of weird things. I think he was trying to find immorality, so that's why I guess he wanted to keep me around."

Naruto chuckled when Sasuke gave a bored grunt, trying to make his point that this had yet to explain why Haku and him were so close. "He was in jail for only a little while; they counted it as a misdemeanor. I thought I wasn't going to see him again, especially after I was taken to Jiraiya finally. We moved around so much, there was no way the guy could find me. I was wrong. Me and Haku were walking home from school and…he just showed up."

"I can't remember much about it because I was knocked unconscious, or so I've been told. But I do remember he had me kept away somewhere." A tan hand rose slowly to his face and cupped his cheek. "He did this to me when I woke up. One cut for every month he had to stay in prison. I thought he was going to kill me out of anger. But he had sometime worse in mind. He said he had a lot of work to catch up on and he didn't have time to find any knew specimen. I would make a perfect guinea pig."

"And Haku came?" Sasuke asked, suddenly seeming more interested by the tail. He was paying more attention than he thought he would to a story with Haku in it.

"Somehow he found me." Naruto said with a smile. "I had never seen someone so strong. He wasn't able to kill Orochimaru but he was at least able to knock him out and get me out of there. The old creep was in jail for much longer then and if he did ever get out he certainly isn't allowed to be around me." Naruto chuckled lightly. "I owe Haku my life, but not my heart."

Sasuke's brows arched up at this. "I can not give him what I do not own." Naruto grinned bashfully. "Right Sasuke?" Naruto suddenly yelped as he was tackled to the ground. He stared up with wide blue eyes as Sasuke pinned him down.

"That's right." Sasuke said prideful. "And I'm not giving up the boy I love. I love you too much to let Haku, Kiba, Itachi, Kankuro or any other person in this world have you. And that's a promise." Naruto was unable to keep the blush from his cheeks. There was something just so sexy about a man confessing his love. And that was the entire deal. Sasuke was confessing his love to him. Naruto darkened at the thought. Sasuke had never really told him he loved him before, but he was certainly glad to hear it from him now.

"Sasuke…"

"Yes, Naruto?" The Uchiha answered staring down at the blond with such a wide smirk.

"You're…crushing my…rib cage." Naruto struggled to say, sweat dropping. Sasuke quickly pulled back off of the other, feeling incredibly stupid. "Thanks…for everything Sasuke." Naruto whispered as he sat back up. "What day is it?" The blond suddenly asked, looking to Sasuke with a mischievous grin.

"Uh…Friday, why?" The raven haired teen looked curious. Exactly what was Naruto getting at?

"You'll find out later." Naruto excused, standing up. He dusted himself off and started to race back to the house. "How about that ramen bath now?" The blond yelled out anxiously. Sasuke laughed and shook his head. Naruto was always full of life. Simply being with him was an adventure.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** Yay, I updated! I hope you all really enjoyed it. Though Fugaku did rather ruin the mood of the fiction. Anyway, I'll update when I can. So until then, don't be afraid to review-. I appreciate all the fantastic reviews so far. If I'm lucky, this will be the most popular SasuNaru fic on the entire site in such a short time. That's a pretty big goal, but I have to be ambitious in my life, right?

**Next Chapter:** Sasuke and Naruto have been long over due for a little intimacy. May things won't go wrong when Naruto is the one putting on the first moves. Can our little seductive uke really go through with 'it'? Sasuke would most certainly love to find out.

Yes that means there is a great possibility of SasuNaru actions finally! The moment or chapter you have all been waiting for!


	46. My Heart Is Yours

**Chapter Forty-Six**

**My Heart Is Yours**

The moment Sasuke stepped into the house he was filled with an eerie reluctance. He saw Naruto scampering about the kitchen in search of loads of ramen. Sasuke simply wished he had lead on the naive blond about that idea. He was merely joking when he said it, but it was only common sense that Naruto would take his words so seriously. He would remember he had to be more careful with his words from now on.

His eye twitched with annoyance as Naruto made a second round back to the kitchen to grab another large collection of ramen. With a heavy sigh, Sasuke wheeled himself toward the blond, standing right in front of the kitchen door and blocking Naruto's only portal to the ramen. "You do know I was only kidding when I suggested it Naruto. As intriguing as a ramen bath sounds, it is not one of the things I was hoping to do while we were out here. Besides, having a ramen bath would completely destroy the purpose of having a bath." He mentioned, his voice quaking with temperamental frustration.

Naruto's eyes narrowed and his fist tightened. Obviously when it came to rejection of ramen the blond could be quite fierce. "But you promised teme! I'm not going to covered myself with food if I don't get my daily ramen intake!" He exclaimed, his arms flailing into the air hysterically. Sasuke felt a migraine coming on because of this. And he was really looking forward to coating his beloved boyfriend in the delightful contents of dessert. But if it meant crossing out a ramen bath, then he would sacrifice his perverted fantasy.

"I know, I know, but-" Sasuke stopped mid-sentence as he was staring face to face with furiously glowing blue eyes and an irresistibly convincing pout. Damn this blond and his cuteness, whether he knew it or not. Sasuke grumbled and crossed his arms. If he wasn't so desperate for Naruto's affection and approval he would have just said 'no', but that was not an option as of right now. "Fine." He sighed in defeat. "But I'm not getting in. You can take your stupid ramen bath alone." Sasuke growled.

The blond may have won his argument but not in the way he wanted. He looked incredibly said after Sasuke explained the conditions. "Will you at least watch?" Naruto asked in a feathery soft voice. Maybe he could convince Sasuke to join him if the Uchiha at least stayed in the same room as him. Kami knows, Naruto wanted to share the joyful experience with someone. Being alone was just no fun. Sasuke rolled his eyes in response but gave no verbal sign of objection. In seconds, Naruto's smile had returned full force and he was shoving Sasuke out of the way to retrieve the rest of the ramen.

Sasuke watched irritably as Naruto started the hot water in tub after grabbing all of the supplies. He would have suggested Naruto just make it in a Jacuzzi but he didn't want anyone to see them like this outside, and a bath tub was much more easier to clean if Naruto didn't eat all of the ramen. It was impossible for even Naruto to consume all of that ramen. It took longer than they thought to get the ramen to boil and then they had to wait for the water to cool back off so they wouldn't be scorched.

"Finally!" Naruto boisterously yelled out, standing over a steamy ramen filled bath tub. Sasuke wanted to stab himself, but reframed from the thought as soon as he saw Naruto start undressing. Surely Naruto wasn't going to ramen bathe in the... He stood corrected as he saw the blonde's rear in clear view. "Too bad you won't come in teme," Naruto tried to tease.

"Nah, I'm fine out here with my sanity." Sasuke countered with a smirk. He pulled down the toilet seat and sat down. Cupping his chin in his palm he sat bored there and waited for this whole insanity to pass over. He grinned amusingly as he watched Naruto try to get in the hot water. Every time the blond dipped a toe in he was forced to bring it back out instantly. Sasuke mused over Naruto's struggle after all he had down to get the bath ready, he still could not use it.

Naruto turned around as soon as he heard Sasuke snickering. "Stop it teme! It's not funny!" Naruto argued, before turning back to the soupy mess with a concerned look. Sasuke's smirk only widened, at least he was getting a chance to admire Naruto's new tattoo. Finally the blond urged himself to slip a whole leg in. In moments his face lit up with fear and excitement, an odd combination for even Naruto. Next the other leg slowly came into the sloppy ramen substance. "Hah!" Naruto yelled, pointing to Sasuke in ridicule.

But the Uchiha could only roll his eyes; this proved nothing. Naruto inch by inch slumped down into the hot ramen, biting his lip to muffle a giggle. He couldn't hold it. And before Sasuke knew it, Naruto was laughing uncontrollably about how the noodles felt surrounding him. Stupid dobe and his simplemindedness. "Sasuke, you should really come in!" Naruto called out, trying to calm his laughter. He settled completely into the mucky water and laid down on his stomach.

Sasuke had never seen such a stupid and wide smile on the blonde's face, it was more amusing then the whole process leading up to it. He watched Naruto toy with the many noodles as his eyes sparkled with delight. It was all the more amusing to watch Naruto start to wobble about to create a few waves that washed over him. The raven haired teen couldn't help but lick his lips at the delectable sight. Despite his dislike for ramen he imagined being the one allowed to clean off all that ramen off of Naruto.

The excited blond lightly dipped his face into the water so that his mouth was completely submerged underwater. Sasuke could only imagine he was actually slurping up the ramen, until he saw a few bubbles rise to the top. Naruto looked so childish blowing bubbles in his ramen like a like first grader when given a pint of milk. "This is so cool Sasuke, please come in!" Naruto begged, immediately going into a puppy dog pout.

"Sorry Naruto, but I will not lower myself for your amusement." Of course he was getting amusement from Naruto doing the exact same thing. "But feel free to try and convince me." Naruto grumbled again and sat up on the ramen juice.

"Awww, but I wanted to know what you tasted like covered in ramen." Naruto moaned. Sasuke's brow arched up in fascination. That was all it took to convince Sasuke. It was rather sad to think this was all it took to win over such a horny teenager. Naruto grinned proudly when he saw Sasuke stand back up. He mentally gave himself a pat on the back.

"I'm only getting in to get you to stop whining dobe." Sasuke informed. Naruto rolled his eyes as if saying 'yeah right Sasuke, you're fooling no one'. The anxious Uchiha quickly started to strip down. He knew he was going beat himself up about this later, but right now he was definitely going to enjoy or rather indulge himself. Sasuke stepped into the ramen bath and was instantly filled with regret. Just the feel of the slippery noodles circling around him made shivers run up his spine.

He gulped audibly and sat down beside Naruto, who was giving a cheeky grin. "See, I told you." Sasuke just wanted to slap his hyper active blond and tell him to get along with the cleaning, but that was sure to ruin all of his efforts so far.

A torrent of anger had consumed the cold hearted man as he watched the unexpected interruption carrying his prize away. He was more than enraged that he hadn't got what he came for, but now he had another problem to deal with. Itachi was on his way to the hospital and Sasuke was missing. Neither of his sons were in his reach as of right now. He would simply have to hang low until the opportunity presented itself. But Fugaku was not a very patient man. He had already waited this long to be reunited with his family, but a few more days was sure to drive him mad, if it hadn't already.

His eyes narrowed as the bluish man disappeared into his car and drove off. He had no choice but to follow in the car he had stolen on his way here. But it was a difficult feat to drive when his own injuries presented to be very distracting and painful. Somehow he managed to ignore it long enough to reach the hospital. Fugaku got out and snuck behind in the crowd of patients and concerned family members as Kisame checked Itachi into intensive care. But while he was here, it would be wise of Fugaku to get himself a look over by the doctors. He wouldn't be able to work as long as these injuries were uncared for. If he stayed around long enough maybe he would be able to learn where Sasuke had disappeared to. He would have both of his boys if it was the last thing he did.

"I am never doing that again as long as I live!" Sasuke hollered, stomping into the bed room with a towel slapped over his shoulder. It had taken him the hardest time to get all the noodles out of his hair when Naruto had decided it would be fun to dunk his head under.

Naruto quickly ran after Sasuke, drying off his own hair with his towel. "I'm sorry Sasuke, I didn't think it would make you so mad." The blond confessed, waltzing up to the angry Uchiha. He hurriedly finished drying his own hair and proceeded to wiping down the rest of him. "But you should really try doing things more...fun." Naruto insisted. He was all for making Sasuke try new things, but if Sasuke was going to keep being a bitch about it he might just reconsider.

"I don't think spending half an hour shampooing and washing out my hair fun!" Sasuke grumbled, throwing his towel onto the bed as he started to rummage through his clothes. Naruto was a little disappointed Sasuke was so eager to get dressed again. Though Naruto was never one to mention it, he liked looking at Sasuke's body. Everything about the raven haired Adonis was handsome and inviting. After finding something he could wear, Sasuke quickly turned back around. His frustration only heightened as he saw his careless blond sprawled out on the bed with his eyes closed and as naked as the day he was born. If he wasn't so angry he would have wasted no time in ravishing the other teen. Sasuke found that he couldn't hold onto his anger when he looked at Naruto. "We're even now," he sighed. "I made you sick and you made me pissed." He explained.

Naruto blinked clueless for a moment. "I hardly think that is a fair trade. I puke my brains out while you whine over your hair. Seems a little self, don't you think?" Naruto suggested with a reckless grin. His smile disappeared the moment he felt Sasuke climb on top of him. He stared up at the Uchiha with his usual confusion. "What are you doing Sasuke?" Naruto asked in a disbelieving voice. He got an eerie feeling when Sasuke smirked evilly. That really gave him the chills.

"I'm really falling behind on my tabs." Sasuke replied. He lowered his form so that he was nearly covering Naruto completely. He took pleasure in how Naruto's cheeks flustered the moment he bowed to kiss his throat. The tan flesh still smelled of ramen even after the two showers Sasuke had force Naruto to take after the bath. "You still do a lot for me and I can't seem to pay you back." Naruto didn't seem to like where this was going. His strongest defense would have been they were boyfriends so they didn't need to make up for anything they gave to each other. It was just something you were suppose to do when you were in a relationship. "We've been together for nearly a month and I still haven't given you all I can." Sasuke whispered softly against the darkened skin.

Naruto wiggled a little to having Sasuke's hot breath blow over him. He would have said something on his behalf, but Sasuke had literally sucked the breath out of him the next moment. The blond really hadn't been expecting the sudden kiss Sasuke gave to him. His eyes were wide open during the first few seconds of it, but eventually he was convinced to close them. Sasuke had nearly made a meal out of his lips, consuming them relentlessly. The ever arousing sound of Naruto's moans, only assured Sasuke that it couldn't wait much longer for this. He eagerly wiped his tongue over Naruto's delicate lips as the hint of ramen still stained them. The action easily enticed Naruto into parting them and allowing the Uchiha entrance into his hot mouth.

Sasuke was never one to pass up an offer like this. His tongue dipped into his boyfriend's mouth quickly, wasting no time in familiarizing himself with every aspect of Naruto's mouth. He ravished the blond to no end, and it was really starting to show. Sasuke would have rewarded himself as he could clearly make out what was a sprouting erection on Naruto's side. His hands fell to Naruto's hips, straddling the blond as he kept him in a passionate lip lock. Before long, Naruto's arms were flailing at the side as his face when blue from lack of air. Sasuke quickly pulled apart, a small smack sound following. "Come on Naruto, you could have last much longer." He teased, adoring how Naruto's bruised kissed lips tightened into a grumpy frown.

"Teme! It's hard to hold my breath when I have your tongue going down my throat." He pouted.

"But it seems like your body has no complaints." Sasuke mocked, letting his hand trail down the other's lean form before giving his arousal a brief squeeze. Immediately Naruto whimpered, causing Sasuke to smirk more proudly. "I have a little proposition for you..." Sasuke cooed, slowly starting to stroke Naruto's shaft. Naruto gasped again as the sharp sensation added to the hardness of his erection. Why did Sasuke insist on torturing him like this? Naruto was going to deny whatever Sasuke had in mind, but he was sure Sasuke was going to find some way to be persuasive about it.

Sasuke gave Naruto's length another long, enticing stroke that made the blonde's hips roll into his palm. Now it was time to really get the show started. He grabbed a small item with his free hand that he had snuck out when he was searching for his clothes. Naruto was too mesmerized by the treatment to notice, so Sasuke quickly slipped it over Naruto's member. Instantly, Naruto's blue eyes reappeared from beneath his lids as he recognized the odd feeling. He had a feeling he wouldn't like what Sasuke had in mind. "Teme, what is that?" He asked worriedly as he sat up on his elbows.

"Oh, just a little gift I thought you'd enjoy." Sasuke answered, a devilish glint in his eyes. "I don't want you coming too soon, so I plan to drag this out as long as I can." Sasuke took pride in the paleness of Naruto's face when he finally realized what he had meant. So what if Sasuke was a little possessive and weird for buying his boyfriend a cock ring. If Haku could get away with giving Naruto sex books, then why couldn't he indulge in products as well.

"That's no fair teme!" Naruto whined. "Take it off!" He demanded.

"Not until you give me a satisfying show." Sasuke remarked. "I don't think it was fair you gave Kiba a strip tease, so I think it is only right I get more." Naruto glowered at this. Damn Sasuke and his obsessive boyfriend complex. "So I suggest you get started if you want any relief." Sasuke cooed, pumping Naruto's member once more.

Naruto quickly jerked his body away from Sasuke's touch. Sasuke was really planning to make him sure with a hard-on that couldn't go away. "Alright then you horny bastard." Naruto huffed. Sasuke pulled back and let Naruto sit up fully, but was shoved into a laying down position as soon as Naruto climbed up on him. "I'll give you a show, but you are going to regret it."

Naruto sat more comfortably on top of Sasuke so he could get started. If Sasuke wanted a show than he'll give the teen a show he will never forget. Smiling mirthfully, Naruto lowered his head down to Sasuke's, about to kiss the other but instead he nipped lightly at the raven haired boy's neck. Gentle he sucked at the ivory skin until it was tender and flush, this seemed to please Sasuke easily. Sasuke held a soft moan in the back of his throat as the blond continued a small trail of kisses down his throat and to his chest. Anything Naruto did drove the teen mad, but having him do not much of anything was going to make Sasuke suicidal. Naruto was simply being too sweet and innocent about that. And Sasuke certainly had a feeling Naruto knew this as well.

Sasuke groaned finally when a small tongue rolled over his flesh. Naruto's body brushed slowly down his form as the blond lowered his head to Sasuke's nipples. Just the feel of Naruto's erection pressing hard into his leg was fueling Sasuke's own need. His eyes fluttered shut as soon as Naruto's tongue flicked over the pink nub. "You're...too good at this." Sasuke strained to gasp as Naruto bit his nipple teasingly before starting to suck on it. Just inside the blonde's mouth he was caressing Sasuke's nipple into hardness with his tongue and it was driving the other crazy. Naruto switched to the other side once the first nipple was erect enough. Just hearing his boyfriend's pleasurable sounds made Naruto a little anxious himself. Sasuke was normally not so reactant.

Finally Naruto pulled away with a seductive smile. "Aww Sasuke, you're all hard." Naruto moaned playfully. "Is there anything I can do to make it better." Sasuke growled grumpily at how Naruto was mocking him. But Naruto didn't mind Sasuke's attitude, as long as he had control over him. With a proud smirk, Naruto timely started to grind his hips into Sasuke's. Immediately the Uchiha hissed at having Naruto's bare erection rub against his own. Naruto leaned farther down, bringing his form tighter to Sasuke's as he grinded into him. Their arousal created a delightful friction of their own and the heat radiating off of them both was enough to start a sauna.

This was just too much, yet not enough. Giving them a little space in between, Naruto slipped his hand down and carefully grabbed Sasuke's cock. Slowly and firmly he started to pump the other's taunt flesh while still rubbing his body into Sasuke's. His thumb and fore finger lightly squeezed the swollen tip and then collected the moisture that gathered there. His determined strokes brought a low groan to Sasuke's lips as the teen buckle upwards into Naruto's hand. Sasuke's heart was racing and all the blood was pooling down to his erection. His minded was constantly clouded with thoughts of how pleasurable it would be to be inside of Naruto now.

Naruto pulled back off of Sasuke, making the teen groan with disappointment. If he didn't get done with this soon, Naruto felt that he would die. Just that little stunt alone helped his arousal grow and with this ring on it was not going to be any good coming out of it. "Naruto..." Sasuke whispered, his eyes hazy with desire and anxiousness. The blond was frightened by this appear but he didn't flinch when Sasuke pushed him into a laying down position. "I want to see you prepare yourself." Sasuke said calmly.

"What?! Why teme?!" Naruto yelled out hysterically. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh a little. Naruto was always so dramatic. Personally, Naruto was tired of being fingered. Itachi scared the shit out of him when he did it and then Haku had taken advantage of the moment when they were both drunk, hadn't he gone through enough already.

"It's still part of the show dobe." Sasuke teased. He climbed off the bed and quickly retrieved the lube Jiraiya had given him a while back. Thanks to that old pervert, he wouldn't have to humiliate himself by buying it at the store. "You know how don't you dobe?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. Naruto nodded reluctantly. He might as well get this part over with then he could at least get this stupid ring off of him. So Naruto quickly laid back completely.

Sasuke licked his lip subconsciously as he watched Naruto start to moisten his hands with the lubrication. His legs bent at the knee as he lifted his hips just enough so he could fit his hand behind him. Keeping his eyes locked on Sasuke, Naruto slowly slid his first finger into his narrow entrance. He gasped softly and his cheeks immediately turning red with the intensity of Sasuke's gaze. He forced his finger in as far as it would go and started to steadily work his way in and out. His head pressed deeper into the pillow and his hips rose up more as he pushed in a second lubricated digit. A small whimper escaped the blond as he began to scissor the two fingers within him, stretching his entrance wider still.

When Naruto cried out more, Sasuke could already feel his climax approaching simply from watching. Naruto hoisted his hips up further as he slipped in the third and final finger, bringing forth a louder cry. Sasuke couldn't take it any more. He quickly crawled up to Naruto and pulled his hand gently out. "That's enough dobe." Sasuke cooed sweetly. He smiled peacefully and finally took off the ring. "I don't think you'll need this any more." Naruto stared up at him with hazy eyes and was filled with fear and a little reluctance when Sasuke hovered over him. "I don't what to stop Naruto, but if you aren't ready I'll wait." Sasuke informed him. He was going punch himself for mentioning it, but it was the right thing after all.

Naruto grinned and shook his head. "No...it's okay Sasuke. I want you to." Naruto whispered back. With that decided, Sasuke sat back up, Naruto quickly sitting up as well. it was obvious both had decided how they were going to do this, with a little help from their friend Haku. Sasuke crossed his legs and helped Naruto up into his lap. Sasuke held tightly to Naruto's waist as the blond slowly lowered himself onto Sasuke's erection.

Naruto whimpered a little as Sasuke held him in place and his tip pushed pass his small ring of muscles gingerly. "Sas...uke..." Naruto screamed out slowly as he finally settled completely on his lover's cock. His fingers gripped desperately at Sasuke's shoulders as the pain of penetration dwelled on him. Sasuke was nearly heart broken when he saw the mall pebbles of tears form at the corner of Naruto's eyes. Sasuke shushed him soothingly as he wrapped his arms around his trembling blond. He couldn't have felt any better, being inside of Naruto right now. The blond was so hot and tight, Sasuke was sure he could die happy.

"It's alright Naruto..." He cooed tenderly. He knew Naruto wouldn't have much of the strength to ride him, so he wouldn't put such pressure on the blond just yet. Sasuke waited for Naruto to adjust around him before he carefully leaned forward so that Naruto was laying back on the bed with his legs locked tightly around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke slowly drew out of Naruto's tight body and pushed right back in, making the blond jerk a little. He began a gentle pace as he thrust into Naruto's lithe body. Soft cries escaped his lovers lips with each impact.

Sasuke lifted Naruto's hips up more for better access as he thrust deeper into Naruto. "Sasuke!" Naruto screamed loudly, seeking some comfort from the teen that had captured his heart. Loving his name being called by his lover, Sasuke smiled genuinely and slipped one of his hands into Naruto's. The blonde's fingers curled around his as slammed into his body again. "Nnn...ahh...Sa..suke...!" Naruto whimpered more as Sasuke started to speed up. His body rocked in time with Sasuke's thrust and he suddenly cried out more when he felt Sasuke's engorged cock brush against his prostate.

Naruto's passage suddenly clamped tighter around him as he hit that sweet spot again. Sasuke moaned feverishly and pounded harder into the body. Never before had he felt such pleasure and excitement. His heart was racing and he had no other way to explain all this other than that he had fallen madly in love with the blond. Naruto had long ago came to the same conclusion. But for now his mind was being reduced to mush thanks to Sasuke. He also had the Uchiha to thank for this glorious feeling. He had never known such a feeling of love and completeness was possible for him.

Feeling near to his own relief, Naruto started to pump his own erection, tugging and pulling unmercifully. With a few more deep thrust, Sasuke was at the pinnacle of his arousal. He slammed violently into Naruto one last time before the immense pleasure of release overcame him. Opening his mouth in a scream, Sasuke held Naruto's hand tighter and drove himself home, feeling his seed jettisoning from his body and Naruto's own essence coating their stomachs as they came together.

For a long while the only sound that filled the room was their pulsing heart beats and their heavy pants. Sasuke couldn't hold himself up any longer and quickly pulled out of Naruto before he collapsed onto the blond. His eyes fluttered closed in exhaustion, but he couldn't be any more happier. He smiled gleefully as he felt a damp hand slip into his other palm and tan fingers laced with his own. He sighed peacefully as he rested his head on Naruto's chest. He simply loved everything about Naruto's writhing form, the way his chest rose and fell so dramatically and how his cheeks were still a bright red. "I love you Naruto..." He whispered tiredly.

Naruto's eyes flickered with happiness but he couldn't will himself to open them again. "I love you too Sasuke...with all my heart." He panted back. Did it always feel this amazing to be with someone you truly loved, Naruto couldn't help but wonder. He didn't want this vacation to ever end. He begged for no one to ruin this moment for them. For at least once, he would like to stay in heaven.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Omg, I think this is the best lemon I have ever wrote, what do you guys think? I really, really hope you all enjoyed it! I wanted this to be really special since it was the whole goal of Sasuke and Itachi's competition. Anyway, I hate to be the barrier of bad news, but this officially means there is only a limited number of chapters now. Of course I will be writing more SasuNaru fics, so you have nothing to worry about there. So please review, and I'll update as soon as possible.

**Next Chapter: **While Naruto and Sasuke are living it up, Itachi and Kisame aren't doing so well. Fugaku is just another step closer to his own goals when he fins out where Sasuke is. Now both the Uchiha brothers are in danger since they are in reach of their father. It will be up to Naruto and Kisame to protect their lovers.


	47. Trouble In Paradise

**Chapter Forty-Seven**

**Trouble In Paradise**

For ages it seemed like there was nothing but a sincere surrounding. Everything was quite with the exception of the peaceful breaths escaping the two sleeping teens and the elegant tossing of waves as they crashed into the sea shore. It was a little peace of heaven, this small strip of land on which their beach house was currently built. No one had come to wake them for school or to simply aggravate them with utter nonsense. There was no busy hustling of cars outside the window or the boisterous voices of neighbors preparing for a day at work. It was just...prefect.

But even with such a majestic setting, one particular raven haired teen could not remain asleep. Not that he could not get back to sleep, he was simply just awake after awhile and his eyes refused to close once more for too long. Then again, Sasuke wouldn't want them to close anyway. He had such a vivid display before him; too beautiful to tare his eyes from.

Naruto was still sound asleep, his hands curled around Sasuke's as they laid beside his head. His lips were parted slightly and a small trail of drool was running down the side of his mouth, but this only signaled a restful slumber. Sasuke loved how gorgeous his blond looked, breathing gently beneath him. For a long while, he didn't even mind still being covered in the essence of their love making late into the morning. At a time, he would have been extremely uncomfortable with it, but for now he couldn't be any more content. Naruto was finally his, and nothing was going to change that now.

Itachi had Kisame, so that was a threat taken care of. And Haku was with Zabuza. The kids at school wouldn't prove to be much of a problem since they all knew about him and Naruto being together. Even his potential threat of Kankuro was cancelled out since they would be leaving this place tomorrow. But Sasuke was reluctant to admitting that. Thinking of home, Sasuke had the sudden urge to rub this special occasion in Itachi's face. Kami knows how mad his brother will be when he finds out he accomplished what Itachi couldn't.

With that exhilarating thought in mind, Sasuke slowly lifted off of Naruto. He felt a little bad, having saw a deep red print on most of Naruto's body from when he had been too lazy to get off the blond before falling asleep. But it was bound to go away eventually. He rolled over on the bed and slipped out from beneath the covers. He gave his sleeping lover one generous glance and smile before walking over to the phone on the other side of the room. He sat down in the basket like chair in the corner and quickly started to dial home.

His brow arched up in confusion when the phone just kept ringing. No one had picked up even after twenty rings. Sasuke's best guess was Itachi was too busy getting screwed or was too tired to answer the phone. He really wanted to talk to his brother for once, but not even Itachi's cell phone was picking up. "Stupid prick, avoiding me like some wimp." Sasuke grumbled angrily as he started to dial another number. Itachi was probably with Kisame, so he would probably have better luck by calling that fool on his cell phone.

Kisame hovered over Itachi's hospital bed, nervously fiddling with his fingers. He couldn't stand seeing Itachi like this; a variety of wires and needles stuck in him and bandages covering his head. He hadn't left Itachi's side even once during these past two hours since he arrived. He was filled with dread that the one moment he turned around the Uchiha would suddenly disappear or die. There was something just so depressing about being in a hospital where people were dying all the time. It was almost too unbearable.

So when his phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket, he nearly jumped out of his skin. He leaped out of his seat and pulled the small cell phone out. He didn't recognize the number, but he was sure it had to be important since he only gave out his number to a few people. He worriedly looked at Itachi for a moment and quickly stepped outside the room, not wanting to wake the other. He flipped it open and spoke clearly. "Hello?"

"Hi Kisame." Sasuke said broadly. "What's going on? I called home but no one picked up the phone. Is Itachi with you?" he asked. Sasuke noted the slight hesitation in Kisame's voice when he answered. So he immediately suspected something was wrong.

"Y-yeah...Umm...he's asleep right now so he can't talk with you. Sasuke, I need you to do a favor for us." Kisame replied carefully. He felt stupid for what he was about to ask, because he knew Sasuke would not accept without some sort of explanation. But an explanation was not something Kisame had at the moment.

"I guess..." Sasuke answered warily. He hoped it wasn't anything perverted, considering it was them. But just as Kisame was about to speak, Sasuke could clearly make out a lot of noise and talking in the background. As if some cart was being rolled down the hall and people were screaming and gasping. It almost sounded like..."Kisame where are you?!" he found himself asking very worriedly.

Kisame paused for a moment. If he told Sasuke that, he would have to tell him what happened to Itachi. "Sasuke, I need you to stay up there for a few more days." Kisame explained firmly.

"But why?! Where are you? What's going on?" Sasuke asked all at once, more concern welding up in him. When he hadn't been given any more words from Kisame, the teen expected the worse. "Is Itachi in the hospital?!" He yelled out. "Answer me!"

"Sasuke, just listen to me. I'll tell you later. But for now, stay up there until I come and get you." Kisame said sternly again. If Sasuke got back, he would be within Fugaku's reach.

"Kisame! What's going on?! What happened to Itachi? Is he okay?!" Sasuke nearly wailed. "Please tell me!" He never once thought in his life he would care so much about his brother. But he was deeply worried something bad happened to him while he was here wanting to just rub his own good fortunate in his face. For all he knew Itachi and Kisame could have gotten into a wreck on the way home. People died from wrecks! Or there was always the high possibility they discovered Itachi had Aids or something. He didn't think he would be able to stand knowing his brother had no chance of getting better as he was slowly dying from the inside.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Was Kisame's only words before he hung up on the hysterical teen. Kisame sighed sadly at what he had just done. Sasuke was probably going to be haunted with dreadful speculations about Itachi. Things just seemed to be getting more worse off. He had better find Fugaku soon before he could cause anymore harm to his sons. He was just about ready to give on all this, but there were still things to do. He called Naruto's house just so Jiraiya wouldn't be worried when the blond didn't show up tomorrow. "Hello Jiraiya." He replied a little tired.

"What's up? You guys back already?" Jiraiya tried to sound sincere about it, but how could he be when he loved not having these crazy teens around his home driving him insane. It was so much more peaceful and quite without everyone over here. Even Haku and Zabuza, when they got back, packed up and headed off to a hotel for the remainder of their stay. Jiraiya could only guess what they would be doing there now that they were alone.

"Actually, Sasuke and Naruto are going to be staying up at the beach a little longer than planned. So I was hoping you could call in for Naruto at school, Itachi will take care of Sasuke." Kisame explained hopefully. The old man agreed before hanging up, giving Kisame a little more relief than he had before.

Kisame walked back into his boyfriend's room and kneeled over gently so he could sweetly stroke the few stray strands of hair out of Itachi's face. "You hear that Itachi, everything is going to be just fine." He whispered to the sleeping male. It might have been a lie, but he was determined to make it the truth. Everyone knows what hell Itachi has already been through, a little more might just break him. Kisame stayed there at the side of Itachi's bed until the end of the visiting hours. But even then he was reluctant to leaving the raven haired male all alone in this room. The hospital simply couldn't provide enough protection that would give Kisame an easy heart.

Sasuke grunted loudly and slammed the phone back down. this was ridiculous to him. Why wouldn't Kisame tell him anything? if it concerned his family, than wasn't it his responsibility to know what was going on? With a deep, frustrated sigh, Sasuke cupped his face in his hands as he kneeled over in his seat. He probably would have been better off never calling Kisame, but now he was stuck with this problem of secrecy. Sasuke had been so drawn in his depression, he hadn't heard the soft fumbling of covers as a tired form slowly rose up.

"Sasuke?" Naruto yawned lightly as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He sat up on the bed and stared worriedly at his lover. He had only just woken up, but he had felt like he missed something very important. "What's wrong?" He couldn't help but ask as he slowly rolled over to the side of the bed nearest Sasuke. It was all he could manage with the soreness in his lower back right now. But he didn't mine the pain because the fresh memories of last night were plenty enough to erase his infliction. Just an image from the blissful night they spent together, filled Naruto with an overwhelming warmth that he wished would never leave him.

"I don't know Naruto..." Sasuke answered truthfully. He stiffened a little when he felt a warm hand fall on his bare shoulder. But he knew who it was and quickly warmed into the touch. He lifted his head and gave the fearful blond a calming smile, showing that sorrow was not something he would dwell on after such a evening like last night. "I'm just a little worried since I get to Itachi." Sasuke informed the other. Of course Naruto had given his own assumptions about the situation; that Itachi and Kisame were probably spending every precious moment to its fullest while they weren't there. Sasuke knew that wasn't true though. Kisame had sounded so scared and worried, so something had to have happened to Itachi. But what? "How about we go out for breakfast dobe?" Sasuke asked, using this as an excuse to hide his uneasiness.

Naruto fell for it hook, line, and sinker. "Sure!" he exclaimed anxiously. He hurriedly tried to scramble out of bed, but as soon as he moved too much, he winced dreadfully. This only helped Sasuke further his success in disguise as soon as he laughed at the pathetic blond.

"It doesn't seem like you will be getting around much today after how hard I worked you last night." He teased. Naturally, Sasuke was proud of his work. It was just another thing to go on his list to brag to Itachi about. Unfortunately, there was still that chance that he might not get to tell his brother all that soon about it. "How about I carry you there?" Sasuke offered. Even if Naruto refused, he would do so anyway. There was no way he was taking Naruto out walking with a limp, it was simply embarrassing and also entertaining when people made faces and rumors about it. But he rather not put Naruto through that type of humiliation.

And just like he expected, the blond went into an immediate fit. "No way Sasuke! That's embarrassing!" Naruto yelled out incredulously. Sasuke didn't see why Naruto objected this time when he had carried him during their school field trip. Then again, there was no one around, but still there was no one they knew here either. "I can walk on my on teme!" Naruto defended as he threw back the covers, revealing his naked form to Sasuke as he tried to stand his ground. Too bad he didn't get to far before Sasuke tackled him back down to the bed. "Ahh! What are you doing Sasuke?!" Naruto screamed, flailing his arms to the side as he was being straddled from above.

Sasuke chuckled seductively and licked his lips. "I think I changed my mind. We can make it to lunch, I've found my breakfast already." He replied with an evil gleam in his eyes. Being the normally dense person he always was, it had taken Naruto a whole minute to get Sasuke's meaning. As soon as the implication dawned on him, his cheeks flushed a furious red. "We'll also need some time to take a shower after this." Sasuke cooed as he slowly leaned his head down and lightly licked at Naruto's neck.

"Gah! Sasuke, not again! I just woke up!" Naruto complained. He should have figured as soon as he put out, Sasuke would be coming to get more any time of the day. At least he had no worries of being dumped after being used once. There was no doubt about it; Sasuke was going to suck him dry (in every meaning of the word).

Back in Konoha, night had already set in and people who looked forward to their perfect dreams were now rushing off to bed. Kisame on the other hand, was being violently forced out of his lovers room. The nurses constantly complained that he would disturb the entire wing and that Itachi would not be able to get any better if he was just hovering over him with those predatory eyes of his. He had already stayed ten minutes past the allowed time for guest, but he was ready to just inflict some pain on himself so he could stay. But that would only mean he would be unable to protect Itachi if the time ever came. And he knew the time would come, as long as Fugaku was still alive.

A malicious grin spread upon the man's lips as he watched the blue skinned male being shuffled out of the front door and the few nurses locking it after him. He found it all too entertaining that the male was trying to prevent the inevitable. He was still in the hospital and Kisame was not. All the more reason he had checked himself into the building. His flesh wounds were practically healed up now and he didn't feel a whole lot of pain from them. But they still requested he stay over the night to be monitored. He considered it great fortunate that the blue male had been too stupid to check and see if he was already at the hospital instead of watching Itachi's unconscious form for so many hours.

Fugaku waited until he heard no steps in the hallway before climbing out of bed. He walked over to the door and cautiously glanced down both ends of the hall before making his way across. Itachi's room was only two halls down from his room. He should know better than anyone since he stalked the teen for nearly an hour during Kisame's visit. But more importantly, he had managed to over hear a few calls from the gullible boyfriend of his son. Apparently Sasuke was away at the beach and had no clue what was going on, which wouldn't prove to be a problem for Fugaku. He only had to get up there before his friends did.

He smiled widely at the thought of seeing his younger son again, after so long. He could only imagine how much more handsome Sasuke had gotten over the years. He even wondered if the boy had got himself a good girlfriend or if he was doing well in school. With the Uchiha good looks and brains, Sasuke was bound to be the Adonis of their time. He got ecstatic from simply imagining his younger son.

Fugaku carefully made his way down another hall. If he planned to have Itachi, he would need a little assistance in subduing the reluctant teen. He found exactly what he was looking for in no time flat. As soon as he had what he needed, he rushed off to find his son in his room. He didn't dare turn on the lights when he got there, but simply the sounds of footsteps had stirred the teen in his sleep. He didn't even flinch when he saw Itachi's hazy eyes come into view and try to focus on the shadow.

Itachi couldn't barely recall much of anything at the moment. Last he remembered, Kisame had stayed with him most of the night. So when he heard the gentle tapping of footsteps along the marble floors he was a little hopeful in thinking it was Kisame. He had slept through most of the day and he would at least like to thank Kisame for his effort. But he didn't understand why Kisame would be trying to be so sneaky, approaching him in the darkness like this. His eyes suddenly went wide as a raspy voice came near his ear. "I'm sorry Itachi, but I can't have you awake during our little trip." The whisper was familiar to him, and almost instantly he was trying to get up and out of there.

He suddenly gasped likely as he felt a sharp pain in his arm as if something pointy had just been slammed into him there. A small whimper escaped him as two strong arms wrapped around him. He didn't understand what had happened. Why did he suddenly feel so tired and his entire body feel stiff? His head slowly bobbled until it found a secure place in the bend of his father's arm. Those hands he had learned to fear made quick work of removing his hospital clothes and removing the IV's they had embedded him with. Before long Itachi felt his consciousness slowly seep into darkness as he was lifted into the air and balanced in his father's arms.

Fugaku only smiled at how easily Itachi had fell back unconscious. He was an easy catch, but that only allowed him time to gather up more strength for later. He had a feeling Sasuke would not just come with him. Either his brother had finally told him about him or the teen would think he was dead all this time, so it would come as a shock to Sasuke if he all of a sudden wanted him to come with him. With a soft grunt, Fugaku picked Itachi up into both arms after changing him into sweat pants and shirt the hospital provided in every closet. "Don't worry my boy, you will soon enough be reunited with your whole family."

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **Oh no! Fugaku has Itachi, poor sexy Uchiha! I hate doing this to Itachi, but its all for the plot completion of the story. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And I'm terribly sorry it took me longer than usual to update. Stupid school is already pulling me away from the computer. I will update as soon as possible, which shouldn't be too long.

**Next Chapter: **Itachi has gone missing, and Kisame has no idea where to look first. All the while, Fugaku is making his way over to Sasuke. Will the teen in denial so easily reject or accept his father's return? After all it wouldn't be so hard for him to believe in a changed man when he never knew the evil Fugaku. And can Naruto protect him if the time comes?


	48. New Scars and Old Pains

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

**New Scars and Old Pains**

For a long time it was as if he couldn't feel anything at all. His mine and body had gone num thanks to the drug, but after awhile he did recognize some things. Very faintly Itachi could make out the soft rocking of the car he was probably in and the traffic just outside. It seemed like he had been asleep for ages, but it had only been a few hours. But that was plenty of time to reach Fugaku's destination. Itachi could make out the sound of pedestrians walking the streets when the car finally jerked to a stop. Another moan emitted from him as the floating feeling of being lifted up returned to him. Whether he was really asleep or just couldn't open his eyes, he had been overwhelmed with cold sensation of fear.

That feeling had only been mental. A real chill had rushed over him as two careless hands fumbled with his clothing. Even the cold clasp of metal against his wrist had registered to the teen, yet it was not enough for him to overcome the tiredness. "Wake up sleeping beauty..." He heard a low and lustful voice whisper to him. Itachi could all but help from shudder as he knew he was once again left alone with this man. To him, this was hell and it would leave him eternally scarred. "Come on Itachi..." The man cooed again, gently caressing the male's cheek with his palm. "We can't have any fun while you are sleeping now can we?" He replied mockingly. Itachi could already imagine his father's evil glare as he laughed over his misfortune.

Finally coming to, Itachi dreadfully forced his lids to rise. He knew he would not be blessed by fate enough to have stayed in a never ending sleep. At least then he wouldn't' be able to feel all the horrible things that were going to be done to him. His fearful yet malicious crimson eyes met his father's and he frowned warily. He wanted to kill this man so badly, but he could already tell he couldn't. His gaze left his father for only a moment as he tilted his head up and stared at the rough, silver metal clamped tightly around his wrist and a small chain wrapped around the bed post. He had somehow missed when his father had tied both his legs to separate bed poles. He found his position so humiliating, seeing as how he had been ripped of all his clothing and forced to lay before his father as if he were inviting him to a buffet.

Itachi jerked his head to the side as soon as his father's palm brushed against his cheek again. "Don't be like that Itachi. You should be grateful I even want you after what you have done to your body. But I am a fair man and do not throw away all trash." He said with a sly smirk. If only he wasn't tied down, Itachi would have kicked his father right in the face. "After all, everything is worth something. You just need a little cleaning." Itachi watched with hard eyes as his father got up from the side of the bed and retreated into the small bathroom at the side of the room.

This gave the teen a chance to examine his surroundings. By the looks of it, he was in a hotel room. They were obviously pretty far away from Konoha since it had taken so long to drive here. Itachi's eyes suddenly widened in realization. "Where's Sasuke?!" He yelled out when his father returned with a small bowl and wash cloth in hand. His face went pale as Fugaku suddenly grinned widely.

"Missing your brother already Itachi? I thought you didn't want him to know about us." Itachi growled angrily at this. There was no 'us', he wanted to say, but that would only earn him a thorough beating. "Well you have nothing to worry about yet Itachi, he is still safe and sound in his little beach house." Fugaku couldn't help but chuckle a little after seeing Itachi's look of complete horror and sorrow. "I'll be sure to bring him over after we have a little fun of our own. Who knows, if you are cooperative, I might just spare him a demonstration." As if it really mattered. Itachi was trapped either way. He couldn't trust Fugaku's words. The last thing he wanted was for Sasuke to experience or even see the cruel things his father did to him.

Fugaku approached the bed and carefully set the bowl of steaming water on the night stand. Itachi hissed quickly as the scorching, damp cloth was applied to his naked flesh. His father only grinned more as he roughly rubbed away at the invisible dirt he had imagined was left there since all of Itachi's other encounters. His eyes were completely trapped on Itachi's expression, every wince had only pleased the man. "Calm down Itachi, just think of it as a sponge bath..." He advised, scraping away at Itachi's clean flesh relentlessly. He didn't leave any spot of unclean skin until it glowed bright pink or red from the intensity of his cleaning. So far it was only uncomfortable, so Itachi told himself he could bare it.

But he felt sick to his stomach whenever his father 'mistakably' rubbed or tweaked a perk nipple or caressed his stomach. He had thought the cleansing was nearly done, but he had forgotten the most important part of this ritual. His cheek flushed red with anger and embarrassment as the cloth was rubbed along his inner thighs. He thrust his hips to the side as soon as his father's hand brushed over his member. "You're not going anywhere Itachi, so you might as well accept it." His father said coldly as he settled more onto the bed. His face lit up with excitement and his smirk widened as he started to rub more frequently over the sensitive skin of Itachi's crotch.

That too had all seemed bearable to Itachi. But suddenly without any warning, the male gaped out in a silent scream. His lips parted but no sounds escaped. He jerked against his bonds and finally whimpered as the hot cloth pushed a little further into his so called tainted entrance. He didn't like the idea that his father actually believed he could erase everything by simply scrubbing off all his skin. "Stop it!" He hissed as his father pressed a second finger behind the cloth. His plea was ignored as his father proceeded with the cleaning until his opening was sore and a tender pink. He actually believed the treatment for today was nearly over. Maybe his father would give him a break.

No such luck.

"I don't think you have quite learned your lesson yet." His father replied. He quickly put away the cloth and bowl but returned with something else. Itachi wished for another sponge bath. He hadn't been given the time to object before a thick, round plug was shoved up his entrance. Immediately Itachi cried out in pain. His father had not even bothered to be kind or slow about it. In fact he took pleasure in all of Itachi's screams. "What's wrong Itachi?" He asked in a sweet voice as he pushed the plug a little deeper into his son's body. He cried out again, small droplets forming at the corn of his eyes. "I thought you liked being hurt Itachi. I thought you liked having someone else's dick shoved up your ass you little whore!" Fugaku screamed out.

Itachi tried all the more to pull against his bonds. He tugged and fidgeted like crazy, uncaring that his wrist and ankles were raw and red from struggle. Anything would be better than this feeling of being torn in two without so much as a blink or look of concern from his captor. "Take it out!" He yelled, his eyes squeezing tightly together as his father only pushed the thing further into him. "Please!" He begged out, knowing that in the past this had worked for him.

Fugaku smiled wildly. "Aww, so now you want my help? Well it is too late Itachi. How does it feel? Does it feel good? Does this turn you on?" He asked mockingly, shoving the plug until he was sure it was causing some serious damage. "What's the matter Itachi? I thought this is what you wanted; to be screwed hard and fast." Itachi shook his head repeatedly. Fresh tears streamed down his face as he constantly tried to give himself some comfort by throwing up his hips. "Beg for me Itachi...I want you to want, no to need, only me. I'm the only one who can satisfy you." Fugaku ordered. But when his son shook his head in response, he only slapped the boy across the face. "Do it!"

"Go burn in hell!" Itachi cried out at the top of his lungs. Such an out burst had only earned him a harsh punch in the face to shut up his crying.

"You'll do what I tell you boy! If I want to screw your brains out, you bend over and take it like the whore you are! Now when I say beg, you better well start pleading for your meaningless life!" Fugaku hollered. His patience was quickly being used up. He had already waited years in jail, so he saw no reason why he had to wait any longer. Against his wishes, his son had reminded quite still. Itachi had bit clean into his lip to keep himself from staying a word that would give his father the gratification he wanted. "Alright then, be an idiot! I'll make you scream for me! But you are going to regret ever disobeying me!"

The hallways were as usual, loud and busy as Kisame made his way to Itachi's room. He had been entirely too relieved when the morning came, for it finally meant he would be allowed back inside the hospital. He spent majority of the night tossing and turning in his sleep as he dreamt of terrible things happening to his lover. Even now he was being plagued by dreadful thoughts of Fugaku mutilating Itachi's body. So when he reached the other male's room, he had nearly dashed in. Kisame had been praying for a speedy recovery of his doubts, but he was only filled with more worry when he saw Itachi's bed empty.

His brows furrowed together in a furious confusion. The blankets were pushed back and messy as if the teen had left in a hurry. And there was definitely no chance they moved him into another room without changing the sheets in this one. In fact, Itachi's hospital gown was laying at the foot of his bed. Obviously the first thing that would come to mind, was the teen simply went for a walk around the building after changing. But surely the nurses and doctors wouldn't let him roam around with his injuries. He stumped back out of the room and raced over to the front desk. "Excuse me, but an Itachi Uchiha is not in his room. I checked him in just yesterday, where is he now?" Kisame asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

The woman at the desk looked unmoved by his concern and only began typing away on her computor. "It doesn't say that he was checked out or that he was suppose to have any test done, so I'm guessing he left his room on his own." She explained, looking a little more expressive than before.

This fact dawned on Kisame almost immediately. There was no way Itachi would simply leave his room when his father was still loose about the town. So that only left one other option. "Shit!" Kisame hissed under breath as he ran out the front door. "I can't believe that bastard! How could I have been so stupid to leave Itachi alone like that?!" He blamed himself for this. No hospital could provide twenty-four hours of full security. Considering the circumstances, there was only one place he could look for Fugaku. It looks like he would be picking Sasuke up a little sooner than he thought. Kisame hopped off in his car and rode away in a flash. He had to cover a lot of land in a small amount of time if he was going to save both Itachi and Sasuke.

"Come on dobe, it didn't hurt that bad." Sasuke teased, following his fuming boyfriend into the kitchen after what seemed like a perfect eternity of love making as well as molestation in the shower. He should have known Naruto would get pretty sick of it if he did it too often. But Sasuke could not help it. Something about Naruto simply drove him mad with lust and temptation. It was like the blond had 'Fuck me' plastered on his forehead. And it was quite obvious Sasuke wasn't the only one who could see it, otherwise he wouldn't have all these other admirers.

"You don't know that seme! My ass can only take so much abuse!" Naruto whined back, marching into the kitchen angrily. He really needed something to cool him down. But the only thing that would do the trick was his always beloved and trustworthy ramen. Ramen would never betray him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Naruto started to search the cabinets for the remainder of the ramen. Surely the blond had used up all that was bought with his stupid ramen bath. But to Sasuke's surprise, Naruto screamed in celebration as he pulled out yet another container of instant ramen. It was a sad thing when ramen could please your lover just as much as he could.

He tried not to be agitated as he watched Naruto happily bounce around the room as he gather a kettle to boil the water in, but it was so frustrating to see Naruto this happy over something so stupid. He couldn't help but want to distract his blond from this temporary ramen rush. Just as Naruto was hovered excitedly over the sink and filling his kettle with water, Sasuke walked up behind him. "Do you really like ramen that much?" He asked in a low, sultry voice as he stepped forward. His chest pressed into the small of Naruto's back almost perfectly.

"What do you mean? Of course I do." Naruto answered back, paying the suspicious Uchiha no mind as he quickly turned off the faucet. He suddenly yelped when he felt a warmth consume him with Sasuke's arms tied tightly around his waist. He quickly calmed down as Sasuke's chin pressed into the nape of his neck. He was almost curious to know what was going on in Sasuke's head right now, but he had a feeling he wouldn't like all the perverted thoughts going around in there.

"No...do you like ramen...more than me?" Sasuke asked slowly. His eyes closed gently and he started to rock Naruto's hips with his own. It didn't take a rocket scientist to seduce this little engery ball. So far, Sasuke had mastered the skills perfectly.

Naruto flushed only a little. "Of course not. I love you." Naruto answered back. Of course before he met Sasuke he would have always said he needed ramen and would die without it. But the case had totally flipped since then. Naruto felt his throat grow dry as he felt tender lips press against his neck. He dropped the kettle into the sink when Sasuke's started to prod his crotch against Naruto's rear again. Despite how annoying the blond had found it before, he didn't object or stop the action at all.

"Would you care to demonstrate then." Sasuke whispered back amusingly. He sucked lightly on Naruto's neck until it was a tender pink. He was tempted to just take his blond yet again right here in the kitchen, but he knew Naruto would have a fit about it. So he figured he would just have to start practicing his self control again. It was such a bother to have something great but not being able to use it too often.

"Sasuke...don't..." Naruto hesitated in a moan as soft lips lightly nipped at his bruise skin. Thankfully, the phone rang just as Sasuke's impatient hands started to slip beneath his shirt. Naruto had nearly sighed in relief out loud, but waited for Sasuke to groaned in frustration and walk off. They both knew it had to be important since they didn't give out this house number to a lot of people. Naruto childishly stuck out his tongue as soon as Sasuke rounded the corner into the hallway. It was about time someone gave him a break.

Sasuke could have bashed the phone into the wall, but he just violently picked it up. "What is it?" He asked almost viciously. To his surprise the voice was very scared and shaky. And as soon as he heard the person speak he knew it was Kisame.

"Sasuke, I'm coming up to pick you and Naruto up right now. So start packing." Kisame exclaimed eagerly. Sasuke quirked up a curious brow as the other spoke. He had no clue what was going on and sure enough Kisame wasn't about to explain everything to him.

"Kisame, tell me what's got you so jumpy? I'm not just going to do what you say without a reasonable explanation you idiot." He explained. He rolled his eyes as soon as he heard the doorbell ring. He would have told Kisame to wait while he answered it, but that would most likely give the worry-wart a chance to hang up without answering his questions. Luckily, Naruto scrambled out of the kitchen to answer the door for him. It looked like the dobe was really good for something other than cuddling.

"Just do it Sasuke." Kisame hissed back quickly. "I don't want you two leaving the house or letting anyone in."

"Yeah, yeah, I got you." Sasuke mumbled stubbornly. "Just tell me what has happened to Itachi and I will do what you want." He tried to bargain. Hopefully it would work. He just couldn't go on without knowing what had happened to Itachi.

"Itachi...Itachi is missing." Kisame finally answered reluctantly. Sasuke's eyes widened instantly. Itachi missing?! What the hell did that mean? Was he sleeping around again and just not telling Kisame or had one of his little flings not liked that he was only working for one person now? Sasuke could easily picture those creeps Itachi brought home trying to force him into something just because he finally made a right decision about something. "Sasuke?" Kisame replied. He had figured the boy had gone into shock, at least he hoped that was the only problem.

"I'm fine Kisame." Sasuke answered back, quickly shaking himself out of a daze. "But aren't you going to go look for him? For all you know he could be beaten up or worse by now!"

"I know that already! Don't worry, I've gotten it taken care of Sasuke, just start packing like I told you." He ordered before briefly hanging up on the boy. He had just called the police. Luckily they didn't require he wait until Itachi was gone for 48 hours before starting to look for him. But that was only because he mentioned to them that he was kidnapped and possibly being tortured by a prisoner on parole.

Naruto stared blankly up at the tall man standing at the door. His eyes were dark and cold and he had lines running down his cheeks. All in all, the guy was scary looking yet somewhat familiar. "Uh, may I help you?" Naruto questioned obviously.

Fugaku glared back down at the blond boy. He thought it was a little awkward Sasuke would have such a dumb looking friend around, unless he had went to the wrong house. As irritated as he was from having anyone other than Sasuke answer the door, he did reframe from knocking the kid out and just letting himself in. "I'm looking for a Sasuke Uchiha, is he staying here?" He tried to ask politely.

"Why?" Naruto couldn't help but ask. He thought it was completely weird that a total stranger would come looking for Sasuke somewhere other than his home. Fugaku almost lashed out at the blond right then and there, but Sasuke came moodily walking around the corner. Both eyes fell on the depressed looking teen.

Sasuke glanced up and suspicion quickly took over his expression as he glared at the man in their doorway. "Naruto who is this?" he asked harshly. He did seem a little familiar, but he couldn't just place it right now. He also thought it was ironic that someone should come to their door just when Kisame had finished telling him not to have anyone else over.

"Why Sasuke, I'm a little hurt you don't remember your own father."

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, though reading Itachi getting torture is not what I really call fun. I find it pretty funny that nearly every review I got, that everyone said to cut of Fugaku's dick. Obviously we have all come to an agreement there. Anyway, I think there will only be two or three more chapters left of this fic. I really don't want it to end either, but it must happen so that I can refresh my mind for new fics! So I will update soon.

**Next Chapter: **Itachi's missing and his father's standing at his front door, yet Sasuke can't seem to but two and two together. Naruto already has his suspicions and Kisame is on his way to prevent some of the chaos that is sure to happen. But he better get there soon because Sasuke is being a complete idiot.


	49. Father May I

**Chapter Forty-Nine  
Father May I**

Both Naruto and Sasuke were at a lost for words; their jaws hanging low in astonishment. Had this guy just claimed to be Sasuke's father. As far as Sasuke could tell, his father was dead to him. Though he remembered when Itachi told him he was still alive, but that didn't change the fact that he no longer knew this ghost standing before him. It was simply impossible for this person to be his father, not after all he has been told. Not after all he had seen and heard. And just like an ocean wave, memories washed back over him...

'A small boy with large, excited eyes bounced into the kitchen, quickly tugging at his father's sleeve as the elder man sat there reading his paper. "Otou-san, take me to the park!" He begged happily, pulling more urgently on his father's clothing. His face brightened at the carefree smile that graced his father's lips that very moment. The man slowly set down his newspaper and glanced at his son with such affection before lightly brushing the hair on top of Sasuke's head. This had easily made the boy more hopeful of his father's acceptance.

"Sasuke, you know I have work to do soon. You're old enough to play by yourself." Fugaku chuckled warmly.

Sasuke's face immediately softened with disappointment as he let go of his father's sleeve. "But Itachi is a whole lot more older than me and you still play with him." The boy mumbled. He never did understand why his father would rather play with Itachi than him. He guessed it was because Itachi was twelve and all the more closer to being a grown up. And adults always liked to hang out with other adults. He noticed his father's sudden frown when he mentioned his brother. But this hadn't stopped Sasuke from prodding more. "Please Otou-san, won't you play with me like Itachi? I can do better than him, just give me a chance." Sasuke offered.

Without warning, both males suddenly jerked the heads toward the entrance when they heard a loud crash. Sasuke gapped curiously as he saw his brother standing in the kitchen doorway with a petrified look on his face. He was more paler than usual and he was just frozen, a broken dish now scattered the floor in pieces where he stood. At the time, Sasuke had thought nothing of it rather than his brother was jealous he was trying to steal their father away. But he hadn't the right o think that when Fugaku rose from his seat the next moment and started to pick up the pieces of the plate Itachi had dropped. "You should be more careful Itachi, we won't want you to get hurt now would we?" His father replied softly, only making Sasuke more angry.

The small boy was tempted to punch Itachi since once again he was stealing all the attention. It was his fault for dropping the plate, but their father had so eagerly jumped to help the idiot. And all Itachi could do was glower at the man as if he was the one that dropped it. It pissed Sasuke off, Itachi was so ungrateful and spoiled. "Sasuke." His father called out, snapping the boy out of his jealousy. "Can you go get a broom? Itachi go to your room." The man order mildly. Sasuke couldn't help but smirk as he went to retrieve the broom. It was about time Itachi got punished for something he did. Kami knows that arrogant prick deserved it.

That night Sasuke had been smiling to himself. Their mother had went out with friends again, so as usual his father had sent him to bed earlier. But he couldn't care less about that, he was actually pretty pleased with that. Usually it meant that Itachi was going to be punished. Of course, Sasuke liked it whenever he thought Itachi deserved to be punished and then other times he was confused and didn't see why Itachi was being punished. And tonight, Itachi definitely deserved it. Yesterday daddy had taken Itachi to the zoo, but they told Sasuke he had to stay home with mommy. Sasuke was always jealous when Itachi left with their father during the day. Once Sasuke had over heard his father speaking with friends, telling them he would bring Itachi along. Sasuke didn't think it was fair that Itachi got to meet their father's friends but he didn't. He only figured that Itachi had went to see them again that day too.

This was exactly why he was grinning wildly right now. His bedroom was right next to Itachi's, so he could here his brother crying through the walls. Their father had just gotten finished 'punishing' him, which usually left Itachi in this condition. Sasuke snuck out of bed when he was sure his father was back in his own room. He did feel rather sorry for Itachi though, he didn't think a beating should last well over an hour. He gently knocked on the door and let himself in slowly. Immediately his father frozen as he stood in front of his closet. "Sasuke, what are you doing up?" he asked worriedly.

"I couldn't sleep." He half lied. He hadn't tried to sleep but it wasn't like he would be able to when Itachi cried like that. "Can I sleep with you?" He asked softly. Sasuke could have never been happier to see his father smiling and then a nod. And without a moment's hesitation, the small boy crawled into his father's bed and beneath the blankets. "You'll take me to the zoo one day, right?" He asked absentmindedly. His father paused for a moment as if he really had to think about that question.

"Well, of course I will Sasuke." He answered after changing his clothes and climbing into bed next to his younger son. "For you...anything." He whispered. Sasuke smiled and quickly wrapped his arms around Fugaku's waist as he nuzzled into his father's arms.

"Good...but Itachi can't come." Sasuke added. Not that he really expected Itachi to come. Usually after nights like this, Itachi stayed in bed all day saying he was sick. Mom never believed him though and made him go to school anyway. "Otou-san...when I get older, you'll play with me more, won't you?" He asked, tilting his head up to look into his father's unusually sad looking eyes.

"Why?" Fugaku asked. He didn't realize how cruel the question had sounded to the smaller boy. But he really did love Sasuke, and he was simply too pure to corrupt. He wanted to keep Sasuke in this peaceful fantasy as long as he could and save him from the harsh reality of the life.

"Because...I love you." Sasuke answered back. "Why should Itachi be the only one who gets to spend time with you? I love you more than he does." Sasuke huffed, blowing up his cheeks quickly. "I want you to love me. Love me like you do Itachi." That's all I want...he thought.'

Sasuke shook the thought from his mind. "You can't be my father!" He quickly lashed back. "He's dead..." He mumbled lowly, "and if he exists than he's in prison." He hated these words. They felt like venom on his lips. Itachi told him the truth, and as much as he didn't want to believe it, it all made perfect sense.

Fugaku was taken aback by how hastily Sasuke had denied him, but he had suspected this. "They let me out Sasuke." He explained in a soft voice. He tried to step forward but Sasuke hurriedly shoved the door. Fugaku caught it just before it shut. "I'm telling the truth Sasuke! I just wanted to see you again. As soon as I got out I came straight here. I came to find you!"

Naruto suddenly felt like the fifth wheel. How could anything make him feel more small? Sasuke just looked like he had a nightmare and Naruto didn't know what to do to help him. It scared him to see how frightened Sasuke suddenly was about all this, but he knew the teen had every right to be. This was the very guy that got put away for raping Itachi. If Sasuke was taking it this bad, he could only imagine how terrified Itachi will be when he finds out.

"Go away!" Sasuke screamed. "We don't want lying bastards like you here!" He pushed the door harder, trying to shut the man back out of his life. just when everything seemed well with the world, this had to happen. His whole haven was crumbling beneath his feet.

"I'm sorry Sasuke! I never meant to hurt you!" Fugaku yelled out, pushing the door the opposite way. Naruto fled to the door and started to assist his boyfriend, but it did no good in keeping the man out. Before they knew it, they were being forced back a few steps as his father burst through the door. "I don't expect you to forgive me for what I have done Sasuke, but I really have changed. All I want is my sons." Naruto gasped when he saw Fugaku's arms spread around Sasuke and pull him into an embrace. The boy naturally struggled. He tried to push himself away by shoving at his father's shoulders, but it didn't work. "These past few years have been hell for me Sasuke...because I didn't have my family around any more..." He whispered, burying his head into the teen's silky, black hair.

"Well you better get use to it, because we aren't coming back to you!" Sasuke shouted back, his pushing becoming more weak and useless as he was losing his nerve. This was his father. Someone he had loved and trusted for so long who suddenly disappeared without his acknowledgement. And all of a sudden he was back. It just seemed too fast, too unbelievable. "We don't need you anymore!" Sasuke yelled. His nails, clawed tightly into his father's arms, slowly loosened and a muffled sob escaped him.

Naruto felt his whole heart just plummet into his stomach. This was the first time he had ever seen Sasuke cry, and it terrified him to death. Sasuke sounded and looked so weak and helpless right now. But anyone who had to face the ghost of the past, would be so vulnerable. The blond didn't know what he could do. He certainly wasn't strong enough to take the elder man on by himself and he didn't think he could get Sasuke away quick enough.

Sasuke's arms slowly slipped around his father's waist and he gripped the man's shirt tightly. "You never loved me..."He whispered with a soft cry. "All that time you ignored me...but I still loved you." Fugaku gently tried to sooth the boy and petted his hair repeatedly. "And then you left suddenly...I cried because I thought you were dead!" When he was younger he just thought his father abandoned him on purpose. But seeing how Itachi acted after his father's disappearance he began to think that it was really all Itachi's fault. That creep had ran his father away. He hated Itachi when he should have hated his father, than what was he doing now?!

"I'm sorry I hurt you Sasuke...but I only wanted to protect you." Fugaku replied softly. It was the truth; he had wanted to protect the boy from himself and what he did. It had been better for Sasuke to think he was dead at least he would still have one family member that still loved him and wanted him back. "I promise to never do that again...I won't leave you again."

Naruto just wanted to disappear right now. He just felt so out of place. He would feel the same way even if he didn't know the truth about Fugaku. It would be because...he didn't have a father anymore. So he couldn't possibly relate to any of this. He wouldn't know how relieved and yet sad Sasuke was for having his father come back. But he bet it felt great. To have a real family.

The blond couldn't stand being the nosey bystander any longer so he silently slipped away. He wanted outside on the back porch and just sat himself down on the steps that sunk into the sand of the shore. "Stupid teme." He whispered to himself. He didn't like being ignored himself and he didn't trust Sasuke's father at all. Just the way the guy looked at him screamed evil intentions. But he was sure he wouldn't be able to convince Sasuke of anything without evidence. Sasuke was so stubborn about these type of things. yet, Naruto couldn't blame him. He, himself wouldn't be so eager to betray his father and believe in someone else's words.

Naruto lingered out there longer than he had hoped, but he just couldn't force himself to go in there again. He had a feeling that Sasuke probably wanted some alone time with his old man. After all they hadn't seen each other in several years. The blond ha been so trapped in thought he hadn't heard footsteps along the wood of the porch. "Naruto..." Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin but turned around to face a sympathetic looking Sasuke. "Don't just go like that dobe." Sasuke sighed. Naruto frowned and almost pouted at the cruel directions. "I'm sorry Naruto...I guess it was pretty uncomfortable seeing that." Sasuke explained, a tint of pink evident on his cheeks.

"Oh no, of course not. I don't feel weird at all after seeing my best friend and boyfriend blubber like a baby in the arms of a rapist who so happens to be his father." Naruto said warily as he quickly turned away. He was sure Sasuke was glaring daggers at him for the mockery, but he personally didn't care anymore. "You're the real idiot Sasuke." Naruto muttered. "You just welcome him back with opened arms after what he did to your family, after what he did to Itachi. I don't care if he says he's changed, he may still be-"

"He's my father Naruto!" Sasuke barked back instantly. "He's my flesh and blood, my family..." Sasuke finished. He glared at the ground. "But I guess you wouldn't understand anything like that." Naruto's lips tightened in a frown and he jumped to his feet. He wasn't going to just take these insults from Sasuke.

"That's right Sasuke I wouldn't understand because I've never had a real family in my life. Just being tossed around from abusive parents to 'I don't give a damn' guardians doesn't make me an expert in judging personality." Naruto growled. Sasuke just never changed. He was still trying to push him away like before.

"You know that's not what I meant Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed. "I just think I know my father a little better than you do. He's not a complete jerk you know. He's actually a great guy if you get to know him." But supposed Naruto wouldn't understand that. That stupid story Itachi played on him sunk deep.

"I hope I'm not intruding on anything important." Fugaku suddenly interrupted. Both boys stared at him in the doorway. Naruto could have kicked him for listening in.

Naruto narrowed his eyes and marched over. "No you didn't, just Sasuke being an ass again." He grunted before stumping off. Fugaku watched Naruto walk away, but he was inwardly smirking. It was about time the little blond boy went home, he didn't want anyone in between him and his family.

"Naruto!" Sasuke was about to go after him but he was stopped by his father. "Damn it. I can't do anything right by him." He murmured, making Fugaku arch up a curious brow.

"Am I to understand this happens often between you two?" He asked, trying to sound like the concerned father Sasuke had wanted him to be. He was a little curious about why Sasuke would bring one of his friends all the way down here. And he had earlier noticed when Sasuke left to come out here, that the boy had a tattoo of the other's name on his neck.

"Sort of..." Sasuke sighed. "I'm a really sucky boyfriend." He mumbled to himself, yet Fugaku could easily hear it. If the teen had actually been looking up to his father he might have saw the surprised and almost dangerous look his father gave to that information. He had no idea Sasuke would have himself a boyfriend. In fact it angered Fugaku to know his son could fall for any other male than him.

"I'll go talk to him if you want Sasuke." Fugaku offered with a kind smile. He was especially fortunate Sasuke had accepted his apology and his existence during their conversation. He knew winning over Sasuke would be too easy. But now he had some other problem to take care of.

"I don't think that's a good idea. He doesn't trust you at all." Sasuke explained. He knew Naruto would bust an artery if he knew he sent his father to clean up his mess.

"Nonsense, I'll get through to him." Just as Fugaku was starting to walk back off into the house, Sasuke stopped him.

"Otou-san…have you seen Itachi lately?" He had to ask. He wasn't sure his father would still be alive if Itachi ran into him. Actually, Sasuke curious to see how Itachi would take it to seeing their father again. He couldn't help but feel special because his father came to see him first.

"Actually I visited home first to find you both, but neither one of you were there. I heard from a few friends of yours that you were up here." Fugaku lied with cunning convenience. Sasuke nodded and let then man go. He really did hope Itachi was alright. Maybe Itachi ran away because he heard about their father being let out. It sounds like a stupid thing to do, but being that it was Itachi, nothing would surprise Sasuke.

Fugaku smirked widely as he spotted the angry blond roaming the kitchen again. All because of Sasuke, he didn't get to make his celebratory ramen. He might as well now since he had nothing better to do than yell at his boyfriend. "You two must be really close." Fugaku stated, startling Naruto instantly. The blond quickly turned around, grabbing his chest that was bounding rapidly. "I mean I've never seen Sasuke take such a fancy to anyone other than family." He explained, approaching the blond.

"So what is it to you?!" Naruto hissed, stepping back.

"It means everything to me." Fugaku closed the space between them and lightly cupped the blonde's chin. "Because I'm the only man worth loving in my sons' lives. And that means you and that blue fellow…need to stay out of my way." Fugaku replied seriously. Naruto's sudden expression of surprise only made Fugaku smile more.

"Kisame?" Naruto repeated. This creep had met Kisame, then he had to have seen Itachi. "Where is Itachi?!" Naruto asked eagerly.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Fugaku cooed innocently. "But you should be worrying more about yourself than others." Without hesitation, Fugaku grabbed the boy around his neck. Naruto didn't even get the chance to scream out before he was violently being strangled. It didn't take all that long for him to lose enough air to fall unconscious. "Sorry little Naruto." He chuckled. "But I can't have you interfering anymore."

Kisame was having a heart attack. Who knows what could have happened to Sasuke or Itachi? He had finally made it down to the coast where Sasuke and Naruto were still suppose to be. But getting through the tourist filled streets and traffic was nearly impossible. He gave up only after thirty minutes. It would be quicker just to walk. He hurried out of his car and started to run down the sidewalks.

He didn't care for all of the startled people he was pushing out the way. But one particular group of people caught his attention when he had to slow down for a breath. He couldn't help but over hear three girls gossiping in a small circle.

"I swear, I swear no one got a lick of sleep in my building last night. Some guy was screaming all night. I got nightmares from it. Rumor has been going around that there was a murder, but everyone was too afraid to even call the cops or report it to the landlady." The first woman whispered.

"Why the hell not?! Someone could have gotten hurt!" Another exclaimed.

"Are you crazy?! Do you know what type of trouble she would get herself into if the murder found out it was her?" The third woman whined. "It's just better to keep your mouths shuts during things like this. Playing hero is only going to get yourselves killed."

Kisame felt a raging fury in him. This seemed much too like a coincidence. If he found out that very hotel was the one Itachi was being kept in, he was going to kill all these woman for not doing a damn thing. He quickly budded in, "what hotel was it?!" He asked urgently. The three stared at him for a moment, as if they didn't expect someone to actually hear them when they were pretty bad whisperers.

"Uh… the Aiko Inn." The first woman answered. And before she had a chance to blink, the speedy man was off.

"Itachi…I'll find you."

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N:** This fic his almost done. The next chapter will be the second to the last chapter, so prepare yourselves for an ending and more lemon of course. Did you like this chapter any? I wanted to give you a picture of how Sasuke saw everything back then before the fic was over. I feel really bad for Sasuke, he will have to live with knowing he hated his brother for getting raped by his father. Sure he didn't know that was happening, but he was always blaming Itachi for everything when Itachi was only the victim here.

Also a special reviewer coughSober4adaycough has brought it to my attention that most fics don't have a threesome with a plot that isn't a one-shot. I think that is quite entertaining, so I am eager to take the challenge. I so want to try and see if I can manage it. So any coupling suggestions if you will.

**Next Chapter:** Fugaku's has Sasuke alone and to himself. But was has happened to Itachi? Has he killed him and disposed of the body or just left him there for later use. Either way, Kisame is desperate to find his lover and torture then kill the heartless jerk that did this to him. And what about Naruto?


	50. Farewell Dear Father

**Chapter Fifty**

**Farewell Dear Father**

"That takes care of one pest for right now." Fugaku chuckled as he closed the door to the basement. He didn't have the time to hide Naruto anywhere father away, that would have been too obvious to Sasuke. But he was sure that the blond would be unconscious long enough for him to do as he pleased with Sasuke. He had nothing to worry about because Kisame would probably be too distracted with looking for Itachi to come down here.

Fugaku quietly walked down the hall of the cozy home. He spotted Sasuke in what was obviously the room he had stayed in while here. His father walked up to the teen as he was grabbing stuff up to pack. "Where's Naruto?" Sasuke asked suddenly, turning to face his father. It nearly scared the older man that Sasuke was so perceptive, yet not enough to notice the truly important things. Fugaku gave a wide smile and sat on the edge of the bed.

"He just went out for a walk to clear his minds. I don't think he will be too mad at you for much longer." Sasuke's brows furrowed. Kisame had told them to stay in the house, so maybe it wasn't the best things that Naruto went for a walk. "Why do you care so much about that kid? He seems a little goofy to me and bizarre, not the usual qualities of an ideal boyfriend." His father chuckled. He didn't realize how easily he had offended Sasuke.

The raven haired teen glowered at his old man. "I love him." Sasuke stated firmly. He couldn't help but notice how his father's hands suddenly tightened into fist at that confession, yet the man still held his smile. "I'll go look for him, we have to go soon anyway." Sasuke replied, dropping his things and heading over to the door. He gasped slightly when he felt a cold palm wrap around his wrist quickly. He jerked his head back and glared at his father. "What are you doing?"

"He'll be fine. I just wanted to speak with you a little longer. After all we haven't spoken in years Sasuke. There's hundreds of things I don't know about you." His father replied kindly, tugging the boy back over so that he fell onto the bed beside him.

"No, there is a lot I don't know about you Otou-san!" Sasuke corrected. "Like why you would hurt Itachi?" He lashed back. he watched his father's face harden into disappointment. "Surely you didn't think Itachi wouldn't have told me by now. I didn't really believe him the first time he told me, but frankly I'm beginning to see his point." Sasuke jerked his wrist out of his father's grasp. "You had me going for awhile, when you held me just like you use to." He admitted. "But its plain as day now that you are just as cold and sick as before. I was just too stupid as a kid to see the real you."

Fugaku snarled angrily and his fist tightened. "Don't say that Sasuke." He mumbled, his head falling as he bit his bottom lip. "I was never cold to you, I loved you. You were always my favorite and you know that!" He ended up yelling. It surprised both Sasuke and him, since he had never really risen his voice to the boy. Though Sasuke never seemed to notice, his father had tried to give him the perfect sheltered life with a good family. Too bad it had to turn up like this.

Sasuke stood back on his feet. "I think it's better you leave." Sasuke decided, pointing to the door. For such a short reunion he didn't like how sour it had turned out to be. But something in his gut told him his father wasn't all that truthful as he was claiming to be. He had ignored his intuition many times before, but this was too strong a feeling to overlook.

His father's eyes narrowed quickly and his demeanor held that of a terrifying one. He never did take too well to rejection, especially from his own family, who he reined over. "I don't think you quite understand me Sasuke." Fugaku growled, standing up. He towered over Sasuke like an ant, and his shadow was suddenly more intimidating than Sasuke had remembered. "I came all this way for you. And whether you agree or not, you are coming back with me and your family. I've put too much of my life into trying to protect you but all you can do is betray me."

As much as Fugaku took pleasure in Itachi's own depression, he didn't feel any more delighted when he heard a whimper escape his youngest son as he grabbed him briefly on the shoulder. "I'm not going to lose you, not again." Those words were like poison to Sasuke. They torched his flesh and seeped into his blood, tainting all of his senses and thoughts. He would be lying if he said he had never imagined a moment like this when he actually meant more to his father than Itachi, but this was not how he had pictured it. He hadn't imagined a sense of fear suddenly overtaking him as his father's palm caressed his cheek and was now drawing him strongly up into a unaccepted kiss.

When he was a child a kiss would mean nothing more than a simple show of affection, but here it had signaled to him of what mistake he had made a long time ago. Who would have suspected his unmatched loyalty as a boy would be interrupted as a lover's type of affection by his father? How could he possibly think of loving this man, the very person who was the cause of his existence, in such a way that he was conceived? Sasuke frailly pulled back from his father's lips, staring at him with large lamentable coal eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked fearfully. Why did his voice suddenly sound so pathetic to him? Was it that he had finally tapped into the same fear Itachi had probably felt the first time this man intended to destroy his innocence? Sasuke felt his heart shatter into a million pieces when a heartless smirk appeared on his father's face and he had not hesitated to push the boy down onto the bed.

"Why, I am only treating you how you have begged me to do for years Sasuke." Fugaku whispered with a sickening chuckle. "Was if not your request to mean more to me than Itachi, to be treated the same way I did him? Well, I give you all you want, right now." He muttered, his lips slowly tracing over the pale skin of Sasuke's neck as he climbed on top of the petrified teen. Fugaku didn't take Sasuke's unwillingness to move as a sign of total and complete fear, but rather as surrender.

Sasuke gasped suddenly, coming out of his horrific daze when he felt his shirt being lifted up over his head. His throat had gone dry without his recognition and now he couldn't even fathom a complete thought in his mind. But How do you expect one to act in a situation like this? A struggle would be the common thing to do, but with someone already overpowering than him, it didn't make a good argument. Just his father's calculating gaze over his exposed flesh gave Sasuke an eerie sensation he couldn't bare to feel.

He was almost too sure that he had blanked out for most of the time he was being undressed and before he knew it his father's equally naked form was straddling him from above. A cold shiver ran along him whenever those lips came down on his skin, but Sasuke merely stared off in a baffled distraction. It was only then had he noticed a large cut on his father's back, still fresh with blood still staining the small patch over it. Naturally he would have thought it was done by cellmates, but it was too recent.

"What did you do to Itachi?" Sasuke murmured softly, his eyes falling emptily on his father when the man finally rose his hand. The wound had reminded him of the past. Times he had seen his father marred on the face and back with scratches when he caught sight of him in the shower or working the lawn topless, he had only thought of them as evidence of his labor. But he was smart enough now to know that they were from Itachi. Sasuke winced in realization. Yet another lie shown in the light. His father hadn't come to see him first like he had bragged.

Fugaku seemed to notice Sasuke's inner contemplation and he half chuckled. "Would it give you any more comfort to know?" Fugaku asked with a smirk. "Do you get a rush from hearing your brother suffer Sasuke?" Fugaku asked in a creepy voice. "I know how much you like to hear him cry." He whispered into his son's ears. He took pride in the ghostly white Sasuke's skin turned to once he said it. "It looks like we have more things in common than just blood Sasuke. If you want...I will take you to him. I would just love to give you a few pointers." Fugaku laughed.

"Kisame..." came a strangled cry. Itachi wasn't sure if he could squeeze his eyes tighter than he had already been doing for the past hour. It if his eyes stung with tears and the extension of his pain and fatigue, Itachi couldn't force himself to open his eyes. If he just opened them, he knew he would hate what he saw. He was safe only in his mind where he could scratch and tare at his father's face as much as he pleased, but when he opened up to reality he would be greeted with the harsh truth. He was simply terrified of seeing that man's cold, hideous eyes staring back at him with a devilish smirk. Though he had heard when Fugaku left, he was only sure the man had stay there just to mock him if he should choose try and escape.

Not that Itachi actually believed he could escape. He had lost the feeling in his lower region somewhere around the first two hours of his punishment. The numbness of the rest of his body had followed shortly after. He only wished that his insides had been as lifeless as the rest of him. There was just an immense plain burning in his lower stomach and straight up his back. He had stopped counting all of the sick things his father had fucked him with when he realized how obsessive he was becoming with his despair. After a long while he had all but forgot he was even alive. Everything just started to feel like the same pain to him, his heart ached and his body torn in two, his mind crushed with an iron mallet. Yet, this had never convinced him to stop begging and screaming for the help he had been praying for.

Itachi grunted weakly as he tried to drag himself across the carpeted floor. But he stopped himself after only managing an inch. It hurt so much to move. His fist slammed into the floor as he cursed to himself. There were so many times he had prayed to be killed by this pain he had experienced, but yet, he was still alive. If only he hadn't been so stupid and weak, none of this would have ever happened. Itachi gave a tired sigh and rested his head against the floor as if he were finally surrendering. "I'm sorry Sasuke..."

_'Fugaku laughed mockingly as he pulled himself off the bed. "I'm sorry to be parting with you so soon Itachi, but I have a previous engagement." The man bragged as he walked over to the bathroom to clean himself off. Of course he had taken a moment to admire his handy work. Itachi was practically bathed in his own tears and his mouth still tied. After a long while of screaming, Fugaku had gotten tired and had finally decided to gag the teen for the remainder of their time together. But Itachi had only brought this upon himself and he deserved every shred of pain his father had given to him, at least he thought so. _

_The sheets were no longer a warming peach color but were now a satanic crimson with scattered spots of white. Itachi's wrist and ankles were a raw pink with the ware and tare of all his tugging and jerking. Fugaku could have sworn the teen would have passed out by now, but he supposed his 'sessions' were something worth staying up for. "If you are a good boy while I'm out, I'll make sure to bring Sasuke over to visit you." Fugaku mentioned, watching the dull red eyes connect with his ruthless cobalt ones. "Maybe if you were more cooperative, I wouldn't need to go find another playmate." Fugaku grinned as he watched Itachi struggle more in objection. _

_He walked over to the teen as soon as he was fully dressed again. "You know what. I'll give you one last chance Itachi." He started to untie his son's ankles. "I will set you free, but it is up to you whether you go or not. Just remember, if you aren't here when I get back, I will already have your brother to replace you. I'm sure he will be a far more entertaining lover than you. After all, he is your spitting image as a child with all the more charisma and loyalty." Fugaku warned as he finished releasing Itachi from all his bonds. Itachi lugged forward the moment he was able to move, but his father stood up and missed his attack. Itachi ended up falling on the floor, crying out in the pain it had caused him again. "You should really consider my offer Itachi. I'll be back in a few hours, that should give you plenty enough time to drag yourself out of here if you should chose to leave while your brother takes your place." The man laughed hardly as he headed for the door. "See you soon my boy." He mocked before closing the door behind him.'_

Despite Itachi's current attempt at movement, he couldn't force himself to put Sasuke in such a situation. He loved his brother too much to let him go through the same hells he had experienced. And Sasuke even had Naruto now so he would never need such horrors to ruin all that. Itachi knew he wouldn't be able to live very long with treatment like this, so Sasuke would probably be his replacement anyway. So there was no point him trying to protect him now, right?

Itachi pulled himself along once more, whimpering as the carpet scraped against his sore skin. He had been trying this for so long, but he didn't feel like he was getting any closer to the door. If he could not even make it to Sasuke, then he might as well die on the steps as the failure he was. After what seemed like forever, Itachi finally reached the door and roughly pulled himself up against in by pulling on the knob. In his mind he keep begging for redemption and forgiveness. Mostly from Kisame, because he had not once thought of how to save him of heart break by what he was choosing to do.

Even with the horrible pain jolting up through his spine as he now stood at an angle against the door, Itachi did not stop. He turned the knob slowly and limped himself outside into the hall. He was thankful for the emptiness of the hallway, because he could not bare the ridicule of someone seeing him like this. Broken, bloody and naked was not how Itachi wanted people to remember him. Not when he had been at the top of his game just a month ago. He had leaned against the wall as he slowly wobbled over to the stairs.

Hazy crimson eyes stared down the low decent of stairs as if it were his own path to hell. Probably the pain there would not be as bad as the pain his father could give. He wondered if this fall would be able to kill him. If he should live, it was already decided that he would try to reach Sasuke, but if he should die, it would provide him the freedom he had so longing soot. The cheery dinging sound of the elevator climbing its way up the building, brought Itachi little comfort. Even as he heard the dinging stop right on this floor. It didn't matter too much if someone should see him now. They wouldn't be able to stop him now, not that Itachi believed they would even try.

The doors finally slid open and Itachi had quickly let go of the railings at the start of the stairs. He pushed himself off against the wall, but was almost immediately after cursed with the startling gasp of someone who had seen him. He had better hurry, he told himself, already leaning forward toward the downward slope. "Itachi!" The voice screamed out loud and like a flash of lightening he was jerked by the jaws of life. He stumbled back with the panicked hands that had grabbed him too forcefully. "What are you doing?!"

Itachi's eyes were wide as he was carefully lowered into the other's lap. He stared at Kisame with such disbelief as the male drew him back from the stairs. This was too cruel a hallucination. Why was he being tormented like this? Wasn't it too inhumane to allow one to see their love before their dieing moment? "Kis..ame..." Itachi mumbled hoarsely, his hand weakly lifting up to caress the navy skin of his lover. It was in fact real. Instantly tears fled to his eyes and he was pulled into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry Itachi." Kisame had to say as he cradled his lover in his arms. He wished it had been him and not Itachi who was ripped apart by Fugaku. He'd rather die a thousand deaths than see Itachi in this position again. He was tempted to gag at the mere stench of the devil on Itachi's body. Kisame hated to have his hands stained with Itachi's blood. "I was too late." He mumbled to himself, over the battered teen. He didn't even need to see the red splattered along the other's inner thighs to know that. "I'll kill him for this!" Kisame yelled, pulling Itachi into his arms and rushing back to the elevator.

Naruto woke up coughing repeatedly. He winced as he cupped his throat, that still stung from the tight hands that had latched onto him. He opened his drearily blue eyes and was only greeted by a cold darkness. His only light was that of the tiny window a few feet above him. He looked around in confusion, not recalling how he got here. "Sasuke!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed, jumping to his feet. Sasuke was in danger while he was knocked out.

It was obvious the door to the basement would be locked or blockaded so he couldn't escape. But Naruto doubted the jerk had enough time to seal the window. Naruto hurried over to the wall and smiled for his good fortune when he spotted a dusty chair off to the side. He dragged it over and quickly shoved the window so that it turned up. He was especially lucky he was thin enough to slip through without too much struggle. Maybe he really was part fox, Naruto couldn't help but think as he crawled out through the opening.

He wasted no time in running back to the back door, where he knew Fugaku wouldn't have bothered to lock. He was going to kick Fugaku's ass if he even laid a finger on his lover. After all that Sasuke had done for him, Naruto was determined to save Sasuke's life now. He ran inside and down the hallway. The jolting of his heart had caused him to stop. He could here and muffled sound behind their door and a saddened cry escape Sasuke's lips. "Let go of Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, busting in through the door, hoping to be the hero he had always dreamed of being.

Fugaku quickly drew back from the boy below him and glared at the troublesome blond. "I thought I took care of you. Well I guess I'll just have to finish the job now." He growled, about to get up. But just as he was doing so, he felt a tight clamp of arms wrap around his neck from behind as he was jerked onto his back.

"You leave my Naruto alone!" Sasuke yelled. "I'll be damned if I let you hurt anyone else I care about!" Naruto grinned widely as he raced over to his naked boyfriend. "Naruto!" Sasuke scorned as the blond just clung himself to him. "This isn't the time," he warned, trying to keep his father down while partially strangling him. Naruto nodded reluctantly and tried to help hold the guy down. Of course the man had been too big for Naruto to accomplish such a task and he was immediately shoved aside as Fugaku jerked himself away from the two.

"Is that how it's going to be Sasuke?" He snarled. "We'll see how you like a dead body for your boyfriend then!" He grabbed Naruto securely around the ankle and dragged the boy off the bed. Sasuke rammed into his father as quickly as he could, toppling the guy onto the floor . He had went through too much to win Naruto over and he would be stupid if he just let his father get rid of his lover like this. "Sasuke! I am doing what is best for you!" His father hissed while pulling the teen off by the shoulders, only to have Naruto start relentlessly hitting him on the head to release his boyfriend.

He had enough, Fugaku jerked his body away from the weak attacks and quickly scoot both Naruto and Sasuke up into his arms. "I've had enough of your stupid little games." He growled starting to head for the door. He couldn't care less about becoming a murder even if it was of his own son's boyfriend. The blond was already working on his nerves, so he couldn't even fathom how Sasuke put up with this crap. Fugaku's luck had nearly completely ran out when he stopped dead in his tracks in the middle for the hallway.

"You are going to pay for what you have done" came a low and fearsome growl from the blue male staring opposite of a stunned Fugaku. Never before had Kisame looked quite as pissed as he was now. And obviously being covered in Itachi's blood didn't help to the affect of a kind and understandable guy, no, he looked to possessed to pull that off. His appearance had even startled Naruto and Sasuke, who had stopped their struggling upon realizing the cavalry had finally arrived.

(Thanks to the intense grueling and horrific features that will be described during this moment, reader's digression is advised.)

Fugaku didn't even have the time to blink before Kisame's fist collided with his face a second later. The blow was enough to send him back a foot as well as make him drop both the boys that had been in his hold. He had no time to collect himself before he was almost immediately kicked in the gut rough and hard, causing his to gasp out in a pain he had not known possible for him. Almost as soon as he was impaled in the gut, his head was knocked into the wall by Kisame's foot. At least the burning ringing sensation it had produced, muffled out all the obscurities Kisame had been screaming at him as he continued to beat the living daylights out of him.

Sasuke and Naruto had rather slipped away for fear of seeing this terrifying spectacle. As much as Sasuke hated his father now, he could not bare to watch him die even at Kisame's hands. It was fortunate the to teens had left when they did, because Kisame had no regard for the weak of stomach when he pulled out a pocket knife he had stashed for this occasion in particular. "Let's see how you like being treated like crap. I'm sure it will be worst when you feel more less of a man." Kisame replied with a smirk. He crouched down near the man.

It was most convenient Fugaku was still naked when he had found him. The man's eyes grew to the size of saucers as he saw where Kisame had planned to use his butchering skills, or lack there of. A sickening scream filled the whole house as the man was quickly stripped of his manhood and all chances of ever corrupting another innocent ever again. Such a scream caused everyone outside and along the shore to stop mid-step and stare shockingly at the house it came from.

Just the sound of his father's screams, made Itachi shudder. He never knew the man was capable of feeling pain, but he was most certainly glad he could. Itachi slowly willed himself to step out of the car, Kisame had made him swear to stay in until all of this was over. But he couldn't just stay out there when he knew what was going on. He pulled the towel given to him, tighter around his shoulders and headed for the door. A breath of relief flowed pass Itachi's lips as he spotted Sasuke and Naruto coming out of the house with their ears heavily cupped.

"Sasuke!" Itachi called out excitedly. His brother's eyes lifted to him with uneasiness. It should have given Sasuke some comfort to know his brother was alive, but he was plagued with the thought from simply looking at Itachi now that his father had done this to him. Sasuke raced over to Itachi, pulling him into an immediate embrace, crying out his brother's name.

"I'm sorry Itachi!" He wailed. "I was so stupid! He hurt you, and I let him!" Sasuke confessed, burying his head into his brother's soft chest.

"It's alright Sasuke…I forgive you." Itachi whispered softly, petting down his brother's hair. "I've made mistakes as well. I should have told you earlier, but I didn't think he would find you this easily." Itachi admitted.

"Are you alright Ita-niisan?" Naruto asked worriedly as he walked up to the two with wide, teary eyes. Itachi could only smile and nod as he cupped one arm around Naruto as well.

"I'm fine. Now that I know you guys are alright…" Itachi whispered. It was a miracle Sasuke was still in good condition, considering how close they had gotten hear.

"Hey, you guys!" Kisame yelled, coming out with a wide smile. "Anyone want a souvenir?" He asked in a laugh, while waving a heavy plastic bag in his hands.

All faces went pale and an eerie silence overtook them all.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: **Omg! There is only one chapter left! cries I will miss writing this story so much, but I must move on. I hope you guys were pleased with your wishes. Though I don't think anyone would be willing to take the 'souvenir' off of Kisame's hands. So please review while you still have a chance, please.

Also, I think I will go with a SasuNaru / GaaraNaru fic,lol. I think it would be so much fun to watch them fawn over Naruto for real. And I guess I'll have the setting in the real ninja world this time so you can bet it will be more in character,lol.

**Last Chapter: **Fugaku is finally taken care of and things can finally start going back to normal with the couples. Recovery might take some time, then again, this is the Uchiha's we are talking about. So they will be back on their feet in no time. But Haku and Zabuza might be a little disappointed they missed out on a real adventure.

Votes on yaoi orgy?! I wonder if I can get a ZabuzaxHaku, SasuNaru, and KisamexItachi all in one chapter, lol. Who thinks I can do it? Just curious.


	51. Around The World And Back

**Chapter Fifty-One**

**Finale**

**Around The World And Back**

Everything seemed right with the world again. Fugaku, shortly after being mutilated and seized of his manhood, was taken away by the police Kisame had called an hour later. He had rather watch the guy suffer a little longer during the wait. But on the counts of rape and attempt at rape and murder, Fugaku was immediately given the death sentence claiming that he was a nuisance to society. Of course the government had to fairly pay the sons for their trouble and their inability to control a free prison mate. One could only imagine the beating the actual prison that released him got.

Itachi was healing up quite nicely and of course Kisame was doing all the nursing. Naturally, Itachi moved in with Kisame permanently while Jiraiya was stuck with another house guest that was suddenly becoming more bothersome. Naruto and Sasuke together 24/7 was sure to put a strain on anybody. Zabuza and Haku had taken their leave as soon as Naruto returned from the trip. Haku had to give his friend the bad news that he had decided to count their reunion short and go back with Zabuza. Naruto faked the look of depression but was as happy as Sasuke that Haku wouldn't be able to argue with Sasuke anymore. Zabuza also shared their excitement and thrill.

With all this happening, there was still a few loose ends...

"Oh come on Sasuke!" Naruto pleaded, getting down on his knees just to emphasize his urgency. "It's only fair. You always get to have all the fun and frankly me and my ass are tired of it." Naruto complained, immediately going into a pout.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as his dramatic boyfriend proceeded in trying to persuade him to take the bottom next time they made love. It was only common sense Sasuke would deny. After all he was about to be uke with his father and that was a traumatizing thought in itself, at least Sasuke claimed it to be. And this was his excuse for denying the blond for what would be the fifth time in two weeks.

In truth Sasuke hadn't been affected at all by what was about to happen before Naruto saved him. He was simply defending his Uchiha pride as dominant in this relationship. And there was always this deep fear of what Naruto was capable of. Everyone knew that Naruto was already so inexperienced, but to have him top Sasuke would be like a death wish for the Uchiha. He was just expecting Naruto to screw up something, maybe break him or tare a muscle. Anything was possible when left in the hands of Naruto, so leaving his dick in charge had to be a whole lot worse.

"You heard me dobe." Sasuke hissed. "Now get off the floor, you're making a scene." He whispered looking around the small cafe in which they were in. Lately Naruto had chose the worst of places to ask about this, only furthering Sasuke's doubt in him. Naruto had even shot a paper ball during class asking if he could take the lead. But what was more embarrassing, was the fact Naruto had terrible aim and therefore threw the ball at Neji, who nearly gagged in class when he read it. So if you thought Sasuke was wrong for denying so many times, just think about what was being asked of him.

Naruto grumbled pathetically, his eyes instantly dropping into large, watery poles of blue. "You are so cruel Sasuke-kun!" He whimpered out loud. Sasuke shuddered at the nickname, especially when Naruto used it just to annoy him. Naruto stood back up, crossing his arms and glaring at the window. "I bet Itachi would let me be seme if I was still dating him." Naruto whispered. He inwardly smirked for he knew this was the best possible way to convince Sasuke of anything.

And just like the blond thought, a nerve had been struck. Sasuke's brow twitched in frustration and sneered to himself. Naruto did have a point. Itachi probably would have let Naruto be seme at least once since he was so fond of playing uke to Kisame. "Fine you big baby." Sasuke growled. "but remember I'm not letting you fuck me because of what you said. It's because you saved my life back there. And I have yet to thank you properly." Sasuke felt a pinch of irritation when he saw how happy this made Naruto.

The adorable eyes of despair suddenly vanished with no signs of ever having been there, and large ecstatic orbs of aqua came in its place. "You are the best Sasuke!" Naruto squealed at the top of his lungs before throwing himself on the Uchiha right in the cafe. Sasuke had been too busy cupping his ears from the high pitched screaming, that he was sure was louder than what any of his fan girls could do, that he wasn't prepared the ball of energy when it was thrown at him.

Naruto had jumped onto him, throwing his arms tightly around his neck, which caused them both to fall out of Sasuke's seat. Sasuke could have screamed in annoyance when he heard a chorus of 'aww's from the crowd of customers that had been watching. As much as he loved to display his love for Naruto, this was not the way to go about it. "Alright, now get up you!" Sasuke demanded, fuming only a tad. Naruto anxiously did as he was told.

At least this humiliation wasn't as bad as when he finally told Itachi what him and Naruto did at the beach house. Sasuke hadn't been expecting the type of reaction he got when bragging about it. In fact, Itachi had made a mockery of him rather than the other way around. Itachi had called him girly nicknames and teased him about how long it had finally taken him to do it. If that wasn't enough, Itachi had laughed at Sasuke for needing a physical tag on Naruto to remind himself that this blond was all his. Thanks to Naruto telling him about the tattoo on his ass, Itachi had made countless jokes about it. Oh, that was a day of pure misery for Sasuke.

Sasuke had been so relieved to finally drag Naruto home after the cheering in the cafe when Naruto had absorbed too much of the praise and decided to kiss Sasuke in front of everyone. Sasuke could have sworn he saw camera flashes. Sasuke grumpily opened the front door and let them both in. Obviously, Naruto had thought Sasuke had met he could be top as soon as possible so the blond went dashing off into his room (which was more so theirs now) to prepare. Sasuke had noticed it was too convenient that Jiraiya wasn't home yet. For all he knew, Naruto planned to ask today exactly for that reason. The sneaky little, conniving blond.

As soon as Sasuke was heading down the hall to meet his eager little boyfriend, a knock at the door came. Sighing drearily, Sasuke walked all the way back and answered it. As luck would have it, who better to come over to visit at this most humiliating point of Sasuke's life than Itachi and Kisame. "Good evening dear brother." Itachi said happily, waving though they were only a foot apart. "Just thought I would stop by while me and Kisame were out on the town."

Sasuke glanced over his brother, and was fairly pleased to see that almost all his scars and bruises had healed up. Of course this could both be a good and bad thing now. Kisame had sworn an oaf of salability at least until Itachi was healed up fully because he didn't want to end up causing Itachi more pain than he would have to. But when you are stuck in bed all day and being served anything you wanted besides sex, things got a little...horny. Even with all of Itachi's begging, he had been denied. So no doubt all that rejection built up and would escalade the moment Itachi was free from confinement, which so happened to be today. Poor Kisame. Sasuke knew he probably wouldn't last the night, since Itachi was a bottomless pit during times like these and was rarely ever satisfied with what he got.

Before Sasuke had a chance to tell the two to leave, Naruto came rushing out of his room. He gasped excitedly when he stopped Itachi at the door. Sasuke somehow felt a deep trench digging itself just for him. "Hi Ita-niisan!" Naruto exclaimed, racing over and grabbing Itachi's hand to drag him in. Sasuke grunted at this. Kisame sighed and followed after his lover that was being pulled into the living room by Naruto.

"Sorry Itachi, but we're busy. Why don't you come back later?" Sasuke replied in a sarcastic voice as he practiced what he would have said if Naruto hadn't interfered. He slammed the door because neighbors had been starring at him awkwardly for speaking to himself just now. He headed into the living room and was pissed to see how close Naruto was sitting next to Itachi.

"I'm so glad you are feeling better Itachi!" Naruto replied, nearly bouncing out of his seat. Sweat dropped from Itachi's brow as he saw just hope excited Naruto was. "You sure do have expert timing," Naruto mentioned. "Sasuke just promised me I could be seme this time." He blubbered uncontrollably.

Sasuke could have died when he saw the wide smile on Itachi's face. Now he would never hear the end of this. "Is that so Sasuke?" Itachi asked turning back to his brother with a soft chuckle. "I never thought you would be man enough to let Naruto be the lead." He teased. "I'm so proud of you. I wonder if Jiraiya will let me borrow a tape of this." He whispered to himself, but of course loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"No way!" Sasuke yelled. Jiraiya was the last person he wanted to know about this. Just think of what the pervert could do with that type of information. His and Naruto's sex life was already exposed to the public by Naruto's big mouth and Jiraiya's yaoi addiction of Icha-Icha Paradise. If Jiraiya found out, he would most likely have it in the book, and then everyone would know he took one for the team(spermsteam,lol).

"Aw, but I want to see how it turns out." Itachi moaned in disappointment, making Sasuke's face light up with red.

"Aw, can't Itachi watch Sasuke?" Naruto asked innocently. Somehow Itachi and Naruto both managed to tap into each other's minds and at the same time put up the most evil and persuasive pout they both could manage. It was absolutely pathetic to watch. Sasuke and Kisame both could have face faulted after seeing their ukes band together like this.

"Hell no!" Sasuke was quick to answer. "That is just sick! I'm not going have sex in front of my brother!" Sasuke argued, but Naruto only tripled his cuteness.

"How about we make it equal then." Kisame offered, grabbing everyone's attention. He wasn't too fond of the idea, but he wasn't entitled to deny Itachi something he wanted now that he was well. "You two can watch us do it." Kisame explained quietly. Sasuke's jaw dropped in obvious disgust. He already heard his brother doing it, so why in the hell would he need to SEE it?!

"That's a fabulous idea Kisa-kun!" Itachi cheered, pouncing on his lover. "Don't you agree Naruto?" The blond nodded anxiously. Sasuke was in a complete stupor. Was he the only one that hadn't gone out of his fucking mind?! What was wrong with everyone he knew?! "It's all up to you now Sasuke." Itachi pointed out.

"What makes you guys think I would agree to this?" Sasuke grumbled, crossing his arms and stamping a foot.

Naruto pouted again. "Because if you don't, then I will just have a threesome with Kisame and Itachi." He explained. At this Itachi's face lit up and Sasuke's face went entirely pale.

"Fine." He hissed. There was no way he was going to watch that. He rather be with Naruto than watch Itachi have him. "Well do your sticking gay orgy you bunch of perverts!" He yelled out furiously. Despite his anger, Itachi and Naruto brought out into cheers, making Sasuke feel stupid. Why him? Why did he hang out with these people?

"Ah! Finally home!" Haku exclaimed, throwing his arms out as he inhaled deeply. It felt so great to be back in his own town where he was not be constantly upset by some snot nose Uchiha and irritating SasukexNaruto fan girls. He much rather preferred being back here at Zabuza's place. After all it's the one true place he belongs.

Zabuza seemed equally happy to see how relieved Haku was to be alone with him again. Zabuza was sure he would have lost his cool if he stayed near those people any longer. It was really sad that he was such an anti-social person and yet was forced to be a teacher for a bunch of hormonal teenagers that were just learning about the creation of life. He dropped his baggage carelessly in the hallway and walked into his room. Without a moment's hesitation he had collapsed onto his comfortable mattress.

Haku smiled and made his way over to his resting boyfriend. "You certainly waist no time in catching up on lost sleep." Haku teased. He laid down beside Zabuza and stared at the ceiling. "It's actually going to be kind of dull around here withou Naruto." He murmured to himself. He chuckled when he heard a predatory growl. Zabuza quickly rolled over on top of Haku and glared at him with vicious yet captivating black eyes.

"I didn't bring you back here just to hear you morn over the lost of a friend. In fact, I was hoping I could shread every ounce of him from your mind." Zabuza replied with a smirk. Haku watche dhim with wide eyes.

"And how exactly, are you planning to do that?" He had to ask, though he had a pretty good idea of 'how'. He simply loved to toy with Zabuza, since it was so fun seeing the agreesive man all frustrated.

"Oh, I'll show you exactly how..."

The tension that consumed the room was overwhelming, well at least Sasuke had seemed to think so. He was a little nervous about being caught by Jiraiya, but Naruto had assured him the old man would be gone for quite a while, which only further confirmed Sasuke's suspicions of Naruto being unusually prepared. Sasuke just stood bashfully in the living room doorway, unable to bring himself near the rest of the group. He loved Naruto with all his heart, Kami knew that, but this was not one of the things he pictured himself doing for the blond.

Noticing Sasuke's inner turmoil, Naruto approached his lover. "You don't really have to do this Sasuke, if you don't want to." He suggested. Naruto was never the type to force anyone into anything, so he wouldn't change that all of a sudden. He could be patient, if he actually tried. He could live without being top, though he would hardly call that living since he was a male. But he loved Sasuke too much to have the teens faith in him falter by such a ridiculous thing as sex.

"No, it's alright Naruto." Sasuke said with a weak smile. He wasn't all that good with giving comfort but he was sure that he was going to do this. "Ah, we don't have to do anything with them, do we?" Sasuke asked carefully as he stared at the mischievous glint in Itachi's eyes. Watching and interacting were two entirely different things.

"No." Naruto answered bluntly. "Of course not. Why would I want you to do anything with them" Naruto giggled, hugging Sasuke quickly. "When I want you all for myself?" Sasuke sighed in relief, but that was short lived as soon as Itachi decided to make the first move to begin the evening. He had so rudely declared everyone get naked. And before Sasuke could deject his idea, the older Uchiha was throwing his clothes off every which way. Naruto chuckled at this and decided to follow suit.

"I'm keeping my eyes on you the whole time." Sasuke pointed out as he glared at his boyfriend starting to strip. Naturally, Naruto didn't want him to do anything else but that. He smirked as he watched Naruto reveal his beautiful tan skin to the crisp air. But Sasuke had to stay focus on the blond for he would truly be angry if he spotted Itachi ogling his boyfriend.

Itachi was intensely watching the blond strip and of course he was doing a little fantasying of that shapely ass being cupped in his own hands rather than his brothers. "I almost had that." He whimpered to himself. Itahci suddenly gasped out when he was thoroughly slapped on the head by Kisame. "What?!" the teen exclaimed seeing Kisame's skeptical look of him. "You know I'm all yours now Kisame, but a guy can treat can't he." Itachi chuckled shamelessly. Kisame rolled his eyes and started to undress himself. It looks like you couldn't take the pervert out of Itachi.

Zabuza pressed one of his heavy thighs against Haku, which caused the boy to moan, arching his back to try and get closer to him. He kissed Haku and swallowed each of the sounds the teen gave him, all while running his talented fingers over the boy's heated body. Everywhere he touched felt like Haku was on fire. "Please...show me now," he whimpered.

"Oh, I'll do more than that." Zabuza breathed out huskily, taking the time to remove all their clothing before proceeding. Breathing heavily, Haku's aching flesh throbbed for his touch and arched himself into Zabuza. Zabuza quickly reached over to the nightstand that was beside his bed. He pulled a small cylindrical tube out of the drawer and squeezed a small amount of lube onto his fingers. "I hope you were planning to go anywhere for teh next several hours and probably tomorrow." Zabuza chuckled as he leaned down and captured the teen's lips in a kiss. His tongue probed for entrance, and Haku gave it to him – sighing when his tongue slid against his in a frankly erotic dance.

He gasped suddenly into his lover's mouth and tensed at the uncomfortable sensation of Zabuza's fingers prodding his openning. His fingers danced and played around at Haku's entrance all the while he was sucking every breath from the teen in their feirce kiss. Finally he slid one of his fingers into Haku's body, gently pushing that one finger inside him as far as it would go, and then hesitatingly adding another. Zabuza slid them in and out, scissoring them apart to help reduce soem of the pain Haku would feel later.

Haku suddenly broke from the kiss, cryingout in a mix of pleasure and discomfort as a bundle of nerves were stroked. Zabuza continued to push his fingers in and out of his body, constantly brushing against that spot that made stars burst in front of the teen's eyes. "Stop teasing me Zabuza!" haku screamed out desperately, thrusting his hips up abit.

Zabuza chuckled whole heartedly. "Well its about time you were begging for me." He commented, removing his fingers. "So now you get your wish." Haku felt the large, blunt head of Zabuza's erection pushing gently at the solid ring of muscle, and he winced at the burning sensation. Then with one short thrust of his hips, Haku felt the tip of his engorged flesh penetrate me. For a long while as the anxious man pushed the rest of himself into the other's small body, the only sound that filled the room was his strained grunts and Haku's heavy,panicky breaths.

After a moment of aadjusting, Haku longing wrapped his arms around Zabuza necks and his legs around the male's waist. "Please...move.." He begged seductively as he gave his lover a chaste kiss on the lips.

Zabuza obeyed and slowly began to pump his hips. His small lover arched into him when he again brushed against that spot inside. Crying out, Haku squirmed beneath him, trying to get closer to him – to reach that pinnacle that he could sense was just around the corner.

As though knowing what he wanted, Zabuza pulled away slightly and wrapped one hand around Haku's arching member. He stroked the teen gently in time with his thrusts, each pump of his hips driving Haku closer to that peak and each pull of his hand sending a volt of need shocking through his body. When Haku begged for more, Zabuza had answered to his pleas. He sped up his pace, slamming harder and deeper into the tight passage way that drove him mad with lust and love until Haku finally convulsed and covered his hand with the white, sticky essence. Crying out, Haku felt Zabuza shudder and release himself inside of him, his own cry muffled against Haku's skin.

They basked in the after glow of love making for awhile longer before Zabuza pulled himself out of the boy. But by then, he was too tired to even roll off of Haku, so he simply stayed their, clasped in his lover's arms. "You know...I'm glad you took me back..." Haku panted softly. "I would be miserable without the man I love."

Naruto's eyes closed as Sasuke's lips trailed down his spine and surprisingly Itachi's similar route down his chest. Though Naruto had agreed to only pay attention to Sasuke, Itachi had insisted that he be allowed to at least man handle Naruto in order to make up for his lost chance. Sasuke was over possessive, but finally gave in when he thought Itachi would suffer ultimately by giving a taste of something he could not fully have. And like Sasuke, this was a great pleasure to him in payback for even trying to take his Naruto away.

Kisame sat off to the side a little, he would much rather wait till Itachi had his fill of teasing before he got started with his love. But it was entirely arousing to watch the three hot teens interact with one another on such a close level. His breath hitched in his throat as he watched Itachi slowly run his tongue along Naruto's nipples and his hands cupped and squeeze at any available flesh he could grasp. This made Naruto squirm like an eel about to be slain and he whimpered as Sasuke's hands joined in the exploration.

Naruto thought it was a little unfair he was given a uke position even after he was promised to be a seme this time. But he would have his chance soon enough. "Kami..." Naruto gasped as Itachi's hand found its way to his sprouting arousal. He had to blush when he saw Sasuke's dark eyes fall on him that moment. It was embarrassing to have Sasuke watch him as Itachi proceed to pleasuring him. But to his surprise it as not anger held in Sasuke's eyes, but rather anxiousness.

"Naruto..." Itachi whispered. "I think me and Sasuke had come to a little agreement." The elder Uchiha explained, resulting a baffled blond blinking in confusion. Itachi pulled back from Naruto only a little and so did Naruto. Itachi grabbed Naruto's shoulders and guided him up onto his knees. Then Itachi laid in Naruto's spot on the floor, and carefully pulled the blond over him. Naruto was clueless as to what the two had in mind, but he got a small idea as soon as he saw Sasuke situated behind Itachi.

"Sasuke..." Naruto gasped in concern as his legs were position on either side of Itachi's head so that his erection was looking the teen straight in the face. Before Naruto had a chance to say more, Sasuke grabbed his shoulders and forced him onto all four right in front of him. Naruto's face glowed like a stop light went his head was thrust in between Sasuke's legs.

"You know what to do dobe." Sasuke teased with a smirk. If Naruto wanted to be in him, then he would have to treat him first. And at least on the plus side, Itachi would be treating Naruto. So it worked out either way. Though Sasuke did think it was odd to have Kisame just watch on the sidelines for now. Wasn't he the least bit jealous or mad that Itachi was giving someone else a blow job after they got together?

Itachi grabbed Naruto's soft thighs and carefully took a shy lick over the boy's tip as he laid on the floor. He smirked pleasingly at hearing Naruto's immediate gasp and sudden shudder. He repeated the action again only to receive the same response. With mild amusement, Itachi quickly wrapped his lips around the head of Naruto's erection. The blond shuddered again from having Itachi's hot mouth take him in from below. But he knew he couldn't just absorb all the pleasure and he had to give some in return.

He looked worriedly at Sasuke, who only seemed to be enjoying watching Naruto's adorable reactions. But it wasn't so adorable when Naruto finally lowered his mouth onto Sasuke's erection and began to slowly bob his head up and down. Naruto had never been on both ends of giving and receiving pleasure at the same time, but he didn't mind the sparkle like sensation that came from it. At the same time, Itachi had begun a gentle rhythm as he sucked ravishingly on the blonde's cock.

Naruto whimpered some, his eyes tightening as Itachi's tongue ran over the opening of his shaft. This made it hard to concentrate on his own job as his mouth gapped off and on the upright member. Naruto couldn't help but buck down into Itachi's mouth, making the other squeeze his thighs a little more tighter. But he still managed to give all he could to Sasuke. He wrapped his fingers around the base of Sasuke's arousal while taking the tip in his mouth and licking away the pre-cum with his tongue. Itachi was godly with his mouth, and it was no time before Naruto choked coming violently into the male's mouth.

The cry of ecstasy that overtook Naruto, sent a delightful vibration straight up through Sasuke's cock, making him groan in his own bliss. Only a moment longer of pleasurable torture, Sasuke came quickly, yelling out his lover's name. Itachi slowly slid the spent member out of his mouth and licked away the bittersweet discharge before slipping out from Naruto. "I always knew you were unique Naruto." Itachi chuckled teasingly. "But I shall still prefer having my Kisame to any other male."

Despite just watching that convincing counterstatement in action, Kisame was relieved to hear Itachi say such a thing. "I'm glad you think that Itachi." Kisame snickered. "But I hope you know, you are going to have to be punished for what you just did." He warned, causing the smile from Itachi's lips to quickly fade into a surprised expression.

Sasuke smirked to himself, sweat clinging to his forehead as Naruto rose back up. Naruto swallowed the rest of the essence and smiled giddily. "You are turning into a real pervert Sasuke." Naruto commented with a giggle. But this wasn't like something he didn't expect to happen. After all this was Sasuke, Itachi's brother. Naruto leaned forward, crawling over Sasuke's body and lightly licked his lovers bottom lip. He proceeded kissing Sasuke's mouth chastely before moving across his jaw and down his neck. "But now it's my turn." Naruto whispered seductively into Sasuke's ear.

He obligingly lowered his mouth onto a nipple, coating the raised nub. Sasuke arched into the touch, gasping softly. After coaxing the nipple into erectness he switched over to the next, all the while exploring Sasuke's body with his hands. It was certainly a sight to see for Itachi and Kisame, but Kisame rather not just be an on looker. He quickly grabbed his lover's attention again by wrapping his arms around him and lick the back of Itachi's neck. "Don't forget love, we have a little catching up of our own." Kisame whispered slyly.

Naruto lowered his hands, sliding his slicked fingers into the crevice he encountered. He traced the puckered entrance there, pressing against the opening but not entering. This only filled Sasuke with more apprehension and nervousness as he knew what was to happen, even when Naruto offered up his fingers to be sucked on. Sasuke willingly moistened the digits that would soon be in him. With careful timing, Naruto slowly slid in his first lubricated finger. He was a little frightened that he had done something wrong when he saw Sasuke's entire body stiffen to the intrusion.

But he was assured the next moment when his lover pushed his hips back into Naruto's hand, that Sasuke could manage. He proceeded calculative, moving deeper to stroke the other's prostrate. He wanted to find Sasuke's pleasure spot as soon as possible for he wouldn't cause Sasuke too much agony. After a moment of searching, Sasuke moaned as the sly finger rolled against his nerves. Pleased with his discovery, Naruto pushed in the second digit and scissor his fingers to prepare the boy to be taken.

"Kisame..." Itachi panted softly as his lover pushed him down onto the couch. Itachi was definitely understanding Sasuke's awkwardness in this whole situation. Now that it was no more interaction between them, Itachi did feel weird having his brother just across the room from him. But this was not going to stop Kisame from having his way with him. And so he had resumed be preparing his own anxious lover.

Naruto took a deep breath as he suddenly drew out all of his fingers. "You ready Sasuke?" He asked nervously. Sasuke only smiled and gave a kind nod. He was always ready for anything with Naruto, whether it be hardships or good times. The blond slowly positioned himself and the head of his erection pressed against Sasuke's opening. With cautious uneasiness, Naruto pushed himself into Sasuke's tight body. He was met with a grueling cry of pain during the first moments of penetration, but luckily it hadn't lasted too long.

Keeping the movements small and gentle, he began to thrust into his writhing partner. Each thrust was made with careful precession in hopes of striking Sasuke's prostrate earlier to erase the present pain. Naruto was a success as he suddenly brought Sasuke screaming out his name and begging for him to repeat the action. The young Uchiha groaned in ecstasy, rocking his hips wantonly. He shoved back hard against the hard length in him, his movements becoming more erratic. They continued a fierce and passion rhythm of rocking and thrusting as all that was around them was forgotten.

Itachi and Kisame were beginning a pleasurable dance of their own as Kisame first shoved into his lover. They moved in synch with each other, soft moans building up louder and more frequent as Kisame held onto Itachi's hips and thrust up inside him. "Kami...more Kisame..." Itachi moaned, his heart racing heavily in his heart. It was so great to feel love again, to feel this wonderful happiness that came from being with the person you loved. Kisame smiled, thrusting harder and faster into Itachi, panting heavily into his ear.

Naruto groaned, feeling Sasuke tense up around him, as they neared their climax. "N-Naruto..." Sasuke panted huskily, his eyes clenched tighter as his body rocked into the floor. Naruto leaned in and gently nibbled at the nape of his love's neck before lifting up to capture Sasuke's lips in a deep kiss. Sasuke broke his mouth free with a slightly breathless gasp, trembling as he released his seed against his lover's stomach. Naruto thrust a few more times, following Sasuke.

Itachi had his own heat of passion baring down on him more and more as Kisame continued to work his way in and out. He moaned as white sparks flooded his vision. Kisame gazed at him, triumphantly grinning, an insane gleam coming to his eyes as he rocked harder, riding him into the couch cushion. The raven haired teen screamed, leaving nail marks in Kisame's back as he came, pushing Kisame to his climax as well when he clenched up around him.

The noise throughout the house was just a orchestra of jumbled names and screams, pants and helpless gasp for breath until each one was brought to a restful completion. They all laid there, spent and exhaust, but immensely pleased with their activities as well as the extra memories.

"That was fun..." Naruto chuckled weakly as he rolled over onto the floor beside Sasuke. His chest rose and fell deeply as he stared aimlessly at the ceiling. He could never remember a time he felt such exhilaration and he was sure the same could be said for Sasuke as well.

"You're...not...so bad dobe." Sasuke had to tease. He closed his eyes in content. "I might actually consider letting you take top again." Of course when he said that, he only thought on rare special occasions, maybe like on leap years.

"You two are pathetic." Itachi chuckled, finding it hard to breath with Kisame laying on his chest.

Kisame smiled tiredly. "Now that's not right Itachi, go easy on the little kids." Kisame teased.

Sasuke childishly stuck out his tongue to the two older males. "Sasuke, you could make better use of that tongue you know." Itachi mentioned amusingly, watching his brother's face harden with annoyance.

"Shut up Itachi! You're such a pervert!" Sasuke grumbled, sitting up.

Naruto rolled his eyes. Despite all they go through, Sasuke always managed to have some grunge against Itachi. But at least it made things interesting. "Give it a rest Sasuke, what's the big deal about Itachi anyway? I'll never understand why brothers fight so much." Naruto mumbled to himself with a dreary sigh.

"It's because stupid brothers like him can't be trusted!" Sasuke yelled out loud in his defense. It was only a second before everyone started laughing at his childish statement. Though he was true for the most part, it was still fun to pretend that things weren't as they seemed for once.

**-Owari-**

**A/N: **That's the end everyone! breaks into tears I didn't want to end it, but it was wasn't meant to be an eternity of chapters, that would just be stressing. So I really, really hope you all enjoyed the last chapter as well as the whole story. Oh, and about Sasuke and Itachi's mother, she is still in another country avoiding her family and hasn't even found about her husband's release and death. I suppose I just wanted to give a little ItaNaru at the end for those who were asking for it at the beginning of the fic. I might actually do a ItaNaru fic one day, but as for now, I'll get started on my SasuNaru/GaaNaru fic! Hope to hear from you all soon! Keep alert for when I put up my new fic!


	52. End Notes!

Thanks for all of you who read this fic till the very end! I'm so happy to have all of these wodnerful readers and reviewers. And as a show of my graditude, I have have started a new Naruto fic. I'm not sure if it is still going to be SasuNaru or GaaNaru, so you readers could just help me out near the end if you want. So please check out my new story 'Between A Rock And A hard Place'. This one isn't AU and is set somewhere before Shippuuden started. (I have yet to see it, so I can't write on what I don't know!)


	53. End Notes 2: Sequel?

Long time no see everyone! I have not forgotten you all and your love for all things Naruto slashed! After such a long break i'm ready to have some real fun and get back into the experimental game. Right now I have some news to announce:

**A New Naruto Fic**: ItachixNaruto Pairing. Called, "A Hunting We Will Go". It is AU as this fic was but takes on a dark side as well considering anything involving Itachi must be conflicted with hidden motives and mischievousness. But Having Naruto in any fic will bring in a lot of light hearted, fun-loving moments that I'm sure you will all enjoy. I hope you will give it a look see. I hope to top the popularity of this fic with many others! Let me know how I'm doing!

**Probable Sequel to "Brother's Can't Be Trusted": **Seeing as how the Naruto world is ever growing in characters and plot lines I have considered writing a sequel to this fic "Brother's Can't be Trust". If you support this idea, I would love to hear any comments and request upon what you would like to see happen in the new fic. Any pairings you want to appear or rivals for our main couple? Perhaps some more sexy scene request or even with enough request, a little mpreg^_-

**A Code Geass Fic: **I'm going thereXD For any readers who so happen to like this anime as well and would love to read a good LelouchxSuzaku pairing then I have one that I will be starting up soon. I know a lot of people are firm SuzakuxLelouch supporters but I'm tempted to blow your mind and give you a pairing you may just fall in love with! if we all didn't try something new howelse would we have become yaoi fans to begin with?

**Taking request for other fics: **On my profile page there is a poll for what other shows to write on. Or you can send me a pm.

**Let's Have Some Fun! And the writing begins...now!**

Any comments, request, reviews, etc can be reviewed on this fic or messaged to me in private messages! Hope to hear from a lot of you guys soon.


	54. Sequel Finally Up!

The Sequel is now up! I hope everyone enjoys a continuation to this much loved fic.

**Lovers Can't Be Trust:** takes places a few years after the events of this story. Its time for everyone to move on with their lives as Naruto and Sasuke graduate from high school. Naruto gets accept to one college while Sasuke another. Their love is challenged when they must now maintain a long distance relationship. Other people come into the mix at the boy's schools, making this one relationship they find very hard to keep. Not to mention Itachi's own relationship is called to question when he gets work in Suna while Kisame stays in Konoha.

Find out what happens now!


End file.
